Ecco the Dolphin: Uniting of Times
by Aldara-Nerita
Summary: Set after DotF, Ecco is reunited with an old ally, and with this meeting comes knowledge of great danger. Now he and many others must achieve their destiny once more to enable the safety of not only their world, but their entire reality.
1. Prologue

In this tale, Ecco the Dolphin, Tides of Time, and Defender of the Future are all connected in an idea thought up by me, Aldara-Nerita. I am unable to back up any of this information with written proof, or anything like that, only that it makes sense to me. Please play along with my time theory which takes place throughout this entire story. I really have NO clue as to what I'm talking about.

Long story short, I was speaking with my English teacher after reading a novel called "Timeline." He explained to me, along with this book which helped a lot, how the theory of multi-universes has been proven mathematically by mathematicians. (Believe what you want, I just found it really fascinating. It really doesn't worry me whether or not it is true.)

I'm still highly confused, but understand a lot more than before. This prologue contains an idea that I just thought up with back-up from other novels, movies, ideas I've seen/heard, and my own creativity. I understand what I've written myself, but I hope you do as well. If you're REALLY confused, I guess you may let me know if you must. Perhaps I can change it slightly, you know, make it easier to understand. Trust me, I'm no scientist or mathematician, but I'll do my best. Just play along, and perhaps (and hopefully) you'll get the idea of what I'm trying to say.

Oh, and another thing, which I know is bothered by others. Yes, I know the games are not connected. Ecco the Dolphin and Ecco: Tides of Time are together in a series, (Along with Ecco Jr. placed as an extra, but we won't go there.) but Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future is a completely seperate story along with a different plot, storyline, time, characters, etc, etc. But, DotF is still Ecco, whether you like it or not. So, what law is there that says they can't be placed together in a true series for a fanfiction? In other words, if they "were" connected, then this is a "possibility" on how they could have that I created. Just something I thought up over a period of time.

Ah, and something else too. I recommend having some experience with the Ecco series, or at least know the basis of the storylines through the three games I mentioned above, before becoming interested in this particular fanfiction. This way, it is easier to recognize familiar scenes, characters, and clear up some confusion too. Just a little hint for you.

So, enough of me jabbering away. Just wanted to give a proper introduction and clear a few things up. Oh, and so I don't forget, as it seems it is required:

I do **NOT** own Ecco the Dolphin or any part of the Ecco the Dolphin series, such as the characters already created by the game designers. (Minus the characters I created myself, of course.) Anyway, just use your imagination, and enjoy! .

Prologue

Past, Present, and Future

_The sea was cold and stained with red,_

_and monsters turned their tales and fled._

_Hope arose when the Elder One said,_

_to hail the one with stars upon his head..._-Neria's Work

_How high in the sky can you fly?_ This simple sentence, stated from a young companion and playmate, innocent as it seemed, started the legacy...

500 years had passed. 500 years of wondering and loneliness. Outside all known reality, space, and time, was the area that was only known as the Tides of Time. A region unimaginable outside the Time Stream flowing continuously throughout nothingness and empty space, holding within it all known and unknown, all seen and unseen. Watching with eyes nonexistent, one being of eternal life in the frozen emptiness, traveled in this nightmare and wonder. One who had seen all and witness it as if being there, but had seen it as a flash.

This being is constantly being forced through events, for time lasts for eternity, forever, never ending, never beginning, and never stopping. The Stream of Time contains within in it an infinite amount of possibilities, or multi-universes. These multiple universes are identical to one another except for changes. These may differ from minor changes to major changes. They all run parallel to one another, yet still separated all within the Stream of Time. This being had seen the once thought beginning of time, but found this untrue, for time lasts forever. It can resemble a circle. The Tides of Time flowed alongside, around, and within the Time Stream as it pulsated life and spirit.

This being once had been called a name by those he loved and was loved by. It was a name that for a time, compared to forever, lasted shorter than the blink of an eye. He was called Ecco, and he created a legacy by great acts that at first he did for himself and then moved to the world he lived in and treasured. An ordinary bottlenose dolphin, bearing the markings of the stars. They were in the shape of the constellation Delphinious, and resided upon the left side of his melon.

His first act got his name put into the world. He was talked about almost constantly. He had traveled to a new world and defeated monsters that threatened an unknowing world: the earth. His family was rescued and he was sung about. The whales heard about his meeting before the blue one's death. He had received wisdom from their most ancient one, the Big Blue. The largest singers of all, the Blue Whales, whispered his name in with their long soul-filled songs.

Ecco, now known as a great hero, had even met the so-called oldest living creature on earth. The Asterite was connected with the life streams of Earth. He could feel it, communicate with it, and loved it. He had a gift of song and was a master of communication. His power reigned past any being known, and his arms could even pull at the strings and control the Time Stream itself. And this being was a 'friend' of the Hero Ecco. The Asterite was not a mindless thing, not a machine, but a living creature with heart and personality. In return for deeds given to him, the Asterite placed in Ecco a connection of minds. Ecco was given gifts beyond what any dolphin or whale could imagine. He was incredibly fast, strong, and had stamina beyond orcas' capabilities. His breath was everlasting, but no gills were needed for Ecco to survive under the waves, and he was given a short song that echoed the voice of death. Any creature hit with it immediately succumbed to Death's call. Ecco's wounds healed before his eyes. He was next to immortal, if it was even possible for him to die.

Nothing seemed to be able to confuse or startle the now growing dolphin. What did forever shadow his mind, though, was the presence of his stars. He did not know their purpose or their usage except maybe for show. It was how he was identified by those who did not know him personally. As he grew, though, the nightmare he once witnessed returned.

The Vortex returned. The monsters whom he had faced before, had come back. He had not fully destroyed their queen, their life giver and leader. She followed him back home from the planet Vortex, and attacked his friend, the Asterite. Being shattered and split apart, the Asterite wasn't dead, but powerless. Ecco, with help from his eons direct descendent Trellia, a flying dolphin of the future, searched for his globes and retrieved them all, but two. The destruction of the Asterite was not intended in Ecco's universe, so as a result, one of the alternate universes, an entire different future of Earth, crossed paths with Ecco's reality of Earth, creating two possible futures within one universe instead of remaining separate. A dark future now existed for Ecco's Earth.

The Asterite had enough strength to speak, but Ecco was left to travel to Lunar Bay alone, a place known for its sights of the night sky. He was taken to the Vortex once more, but battled his way past them all.

He came face to face once more against the dreaded queen of the Vortex after being transported into the Dark Future. With all his might he managed to destroy her, but she somehow escaped in a larva form. A weaker, yet surviving form. It found out about the existence of the still standing ruins of Atlantis back in Ecco's present and reality, and went to the Atlantean time machine, a mechanism Ecco once used to travel backwards in time, for it could only go towards the past.

In his rage in worry, Ecco disobeyed orders given to him. The Asterite had instructed him to destroy the machine as well with one blast of sonar, and end any more messing with time in this reality. Somehow, though, Ecco could not bring himself to destroy the thing, and left it in the abandoned waters of the destroyed city, laying in ruins by a beam from the Vortex long ago.

Ecco, instead, jumped into the machine as it was still activated, and sent himself into a spiraling vortex of bubbles and light. Now Ecco traveled through the Tides of Time, trying to follow the path of the larva, but unsure as to where it went and when it went. Ecco was now lost within the Tides of Time, trapped within its flowing and seemingly unbreakable bonds, frozen in time to forever witness forever. An everlasting prison that even the Great Ecco, as he was sung after his second defeat of the Vortex, was locked in.

What was the worst part? For Ecco's family. They waited, they sang, and yet their hero never returned. Their brother and son never came back. Ecco was gone.

However, Ecco's memory hadn't vanished. His family continued to sing, filled with great love for him. Their songs echoed along the entire oceans. Singers adored over his memories, and it seemed Ecco would never die. Some said, spreading rumors, that the marked bottlenose may someday come back. No one really knew what had happened, so his fate was forever unknown, but many prayed that he would return. They're prayers, however, were never answered.

Like all things, time wears away at things. Ecco's songs became less than great treasures. Soon they just became folk songs sung traditionally. Then they turned to popular chants. They faded and faded away, memories becoming nothing more than the past that no one else cared about. Their hero never did come back, and no living being lasts forever. Like every mortal, Ecco's own blood family eventually passed on to newer generations. They did their best to pass on stories, but the children weren't as fascinated about just a story that happened so long ago. The Great Ecco, who left and never returned. What kind of hero was that? What kind of victory was that? In their eyes, Ecco was nothing more than a children's story, and soon that is all Ecco came to be.

The life expectancy of Ecco soon became part of History as did everything else. Still, the star marked hero never returned. Everyone still living who knew him personally, gave up. They never spoke of Ecco again, knowing that he must be long gone by now. At those days, Ecco was no more a memory. Soon, he became even less until nothing seemed to be left. Ecco was lost. Ecco was gone. Ecco was forgotten.

Dolphins had no hero to follow. Many turned to the Asterite, trying to convince their friends that this mighty creature was something to wonder about. However, the once marvelous Asterite slipped into a deep quiet. He refused to sing, let alone speak. He turned his back on the singers, at first seemingly deeply angered. Many tried to sing to the once majestical singer, wanting to hear his voice play in their minds wonderful harmonies once more, but the Asterite refused. He became silent and no longer sang to them. No one knew why, but many suspected that he missed Ecco. A few said he was angry at singer-kind, but no one really knew for sure. No one ever did.

Their minds wandered to new things now that they were no longer distracted by a faded memory. They looked to other things to adore, and this thing turned out to be man-kind. These two-legged beasts shared many things in common with singers of the sea. An insatiable appetite for knowledge and curiosity was one thing they had in common. The two had a day when they both revealed themselves to each other, giving away trust and love. The dolphins were intrigued, the humans adoring over the playful dolphins and majestic great whales. At that day, humans and dolphins made a pledge, clearly seeing that their species was meant to be together for eternity. To research all they explored, and to learn all they possibly could. They bound their souls together, so to speak. This day became known as the Golden Day, the day that dolphin kind and man kind joined as one. The singers of the sea had so much more to think about, that all traces or records of Ecco became lost. All worries of the Asterite faded, and he was left to be alone and silent in his crystal adorned cavern.

500 years passed. Dolphins and Man worked together. They built cities and machines, and wonders of metal construction. A new Atlantis was rebuilt in the tropical seas near the equator, the center of the earth itself. All dolphin species came around this one spot, and man visited often. It became a metropolis of life and happiness. The once great city of the Atlanteans, the original Atlantis, was lost. It's location couldn't be remembered, and the memory, just like everything else time ate away at, disappeared.

However, the Vortex were not alone in their vast regions of space. Nomadic species roamed the stars as well. Particular creatures, who had great knowledge and skill in technological advancement, came across the smaller planet of Earth. They were greedy and bloodthirsty. Regardless of their health and power, they attacked Earth. Unlike the Vortex, who seeked survival by living off of Earth as a parasite, these monsters planned to take everything and leave the planet a dying corpse. They proposed themselves as a great foe of man and dolphin, and thusly were given the simple name "Foe."

To the Foe's misfortune, Man and Dolphin were smarter than expected. They banded together, and in desperation of a protection constructed the greatest mechanical achievement so far in history: the Guardian. A crystal and metal structure, it was given the gift of artificial intelligence, and the ability to think and communicate for itself. It was also given the ability of language and song, in order to work with both species dominating Earth. The Guardian tapped into the planets life source and energy deep within the bowls of the planet, calling up power to create a great shield surrounding the earth. This shield was impenetrable by those unwanted, but the inhabitants of earth still were frightened. The Foe were undeterred, determined to suck Earth dry before leaving. If the shield were to be knocked off-line, Earth would be exposed. Earth was still in grave danger...

During these times of fear and worry, the Asterite still lived quietly and song-less in his cave. He was still depressed and saddened. Ecco had not obeyed his words. Ecco was supposed to destroy the machine, and leave it be in rubble. Now, however, the Vortex queen as a weak larva had escaped back into the past, and Ecco had stupidly followed her. Now the dolphin was trapped wondering the Tides of Time, trying to find the queen in the infinite Stream of Time itself. The Asterite had lost more than a life savior, he had lost a friend.

The Asterite sensed the new approach of danger. It wished to help the earth if it could, but unfortunately its mind could not reach out to any singer. They had blocked their connection with the great singer in the cavern after so many years of bonding and joining with man. The Asterite was on his own. Still, he wished to help. He couldn't do anything stuck in his cavern. He came up with a plan, a desperate plan, for Ecco could help. Ecco could fight. The Asterite could control the threads of time, pulling at them to obey his wishes. He could open a portal outside the Time Stream, but such a feat required great strength and power.

Such an action might have been easy for the Asterite to perform, but not in his current condition. Years of silence had weakened the great creature, and now he lay weak and pitiful in his dark, deep, lonely home. However, the earth needed a savior. It needed hope, and the Asterite made the decision that he was willing to do everything he could to give that hope back after his years of silence.

The Asterite, knowing his probable fate, made his decision. Calling forth every bit of strength he had, he suddenly erupted with song and cries. His globes lifted from their normal flow that they had traveled for countless years. In fact, they stopped all together. Forming parallel vertical lines, the Asterite glowed and flashed with brilliance. The crystals of the cavern reflected the light, sending the chamber into a marvelous beam of color and warmth. He threw up his arms with shouts of pain, the energy seeping out from the life of his globes, creeping up the cavern walls and through the tunnels to the surface. The energy broke the water wall between ocean and air, flying into the sky. The powers wrapped themselves into a circle of life energy.

They swirled into a vortex, ripping into reality and space to open a portal into time. A gateway outside the universe. As a black hole of nothing, it sucked in all life around it, creating a spiral of color being pulled into infinity and beyond that, to a land never before seen. Except by Ecco.

The dolphin heard the cries of his friend. Within the endless nothing and great pressure of the forever rushing Tides of Time, he entered back into the main Stream of Time. He grasped hold of the Asterite's outstretched hand, and was pulled from the portal, back into reality, back into Earth.

Ecco had arrived back home. Bewildered and confused, the dolphin couldn't remember how he had arrived back. He thought he was home, but things seemed greatly different. The dolphin went in search of knowledge, and with his adventures found the great city of Atlantis, the powerful and mighty Guardian, and the temple displaying the haunting images of a new enemy...

The records of the Ecco 500 years ago had been erased from History, though. No one remembered the Ecco so long ago. Since, to them, it was impossible for Ecco to still be alive, even if they did remember, they wouldn't believe that this was the same Ecco. For them, this was just any other ordinary bottlenose with strange star markings who needed a home. Ecco was welcomed in, and he was taught the history of time. He was still a young adult, and took his teachings like a child. He had much to learn.

The fate of the Asterite wasn't as pleasant. After using every bit of life energy it could afford, the Asterite was incredibly weak. Too weak to even simply hold itself together. The globes, the glow dyeing away, collapsed. They fell into a pile of rubble, setting dust to explode from the ground and cover every inch of the once incredible chamber. The globes, the cavern, and the crystals, were all covered with the dust. Once it settled, they all had a thin layer of it on them, as if it had been sitting there already for many years. The cavern became dark and quiet. The globes became gray rocks, blending into everything around them. The light given off the by the Asterite itself was no more. The Asterite lay quiet in a pitiful pile of globe and dust.

Unfortunately, the Asterite knew this was going to happen. For his friend, he gave up everything he had to bring him back, hoping that Ecco could re-become a hero for Earth and save it from the menacing Foe. With its years of silence and sadness, the Asterite's passing was unknown. No creature felt the sudden emptiness of the Asterite's presence in the waters of the oceans. No one heard the shout of the Asterite as it cried to tell the planet that a new hope had arrived, thanks to him. Ecco didn't even have his seemingly unbreakable connection with the Asterite anymore. Though he wondered what had happened to his friend, it remained a mystery to Ecco that he soon forgot with other worries as his next adventure soon started. So because of this, no one, not even Ecco, heard the Asterite die.

Ecco's journey wasn't finished completely yet. The Foe attacked, disrupting the shield. The Foe had great machines of power and might. They had the capability to manipulate time to their will. They seeked to stop Earth from gaining such strength through the bond of man and dolphin, by jumping into the past to prevent it. Such an action may cause an alternative future of earth, much like the Dark Vortex world, to cross and join with the known reality of earth, only to the Foe's wishes. A possibility where the Foe ruled. Ecco was caught in going into the past with them. To his luck, which Ecco had been given a great deal through his life so far, Ecco found an ancient source of the lost power of Metamorphosis. Back in Atlantis, yet to be built being 500 years in the past, Ecco was taught of the ancient power whose sources and uses were unknown. No one really knew where to find such fascinating energies, but Ecco used it to morph into a Foe Flyer, destroying the time ship, but not before it could do a terrible task.

The Foe had drained out all of the dolphins' of the past traits. Intelligence, Ambition, Wisdom, Compassion, and Humility were all taken away. The destruction of the Foe ship created an unbalance in the Line of Ecco's Universe. It became unstable, the Line beginning to bend in some places, creating a wave. This wave would disrupt reality, creating random time portals at once. The globes were sucked into one. Desperate to save them, Ecco left his ancestors to go after them, and thus began his next adventure the Asterite had wanted...

In total of Ecco's doing, the Stream of Time remained unstable. As Ecco regained the traits, two at a time, to send them back to the moment in his reality where dolphin and man united, a different possibility would cross the Line of Reality Ecco lived in, presenting the possiblity with the amount of traits recovered. Ecco would then enter this newest reality to continue his search for the rest of the globes.

Three new realities of Earth crossed with the one universe Ecco had always known before he returned to his present time during the Golden Age. Now Earth had a total of five fates attached to the original reality. The original one, which the Ecco we know known, had many possibilities attached to it due to the tampering with time. The Vortex had no power over Time, and so therefore the surviving minions were not a threat in the Dark Future. Wherever the queen larva had ended up, it appeared that she had either become lost herself, or had died in the process. She had inflicted no damage to Ecco's present, and the dolphin never thought about the existence of the dreaded Vortex. In the Man's Nightmare, Man along with Foe were destroyed. In the Dolphin's Nightmare, the power of the sea singers were too great. The Foe, if they ever had the courage to attack, would face an almost guaranteed defeat. In the Foe's Dominion, Ecco had destroyed the queen. Without a leader to guide them, the last few remaining survivors were left to wither and die away. Within Ecco's present, the last remaining Foe left hastily. Earth's shield was back up, and there was no chance of survival if the Foe attacked again. Earth was safe...

Ecco was no longer the Hero Ecco. Ecco was no longer the Great Ecco. In the time he now existed in, he was given the name "Ecco the Immortal," and like before, he was sung about. Ecco never revealed his past existence. No one would believe him anyway.

Or so it has been thought. Now here is when Ecco begins his next adventure. Now a little older, and as wise as ever, the marked hero kept his life within the great city of the new Atlantis. It just happened one day, though, when the bottlenose was swimming in his new favorite place, Aquamarine Bay, that he heard a calling for him...from the deep depths of the ocean. Ecco didn't know what it was, but he went in search for it, and this is where his next adventure begins...

**From the Author-**

Well, here we have a summary of the Ecco series with my own connection squished in between. So, got everything? Good. Now we may continue on with the story...

Oh, and for those interested, just to let you know. For updates: "I'll get to them when I can." This story as a whole is still under some major construction, and when I'm in the mood, I'll enter the next completed chapter when I believe I'm (and it's) ready. It may take a week, it may take a month or two. I really have no idea, because Life gets in the way of typing, as I'm sure many of you understand. So, just give a short glance this way every once in a while if you wish, and we'll see more of each other later, okay? Okay.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Night of the Lunar Eclipse

(200 years before Ecco's release from the Tides of Time)

_All those of air and under sea,_

_have heard of this wondrous tale._

_Of one white soul who all alone,_

_decided to leave and set sail._

_Although some mourned and others wept,_

_one fighter followed the star._

_The two lost ones became only one,_

_and traveled together near and far._

_Now though that was some time ago,_

_fellow Eclipse shall not forget that day._

_When Lucreta and Alden left for the sky,_

_the night that the moon turned away. -_Eclipse Song

Today was the day. The day that the Land Dolphins were to leave...possibly forever. Many thought they would return, but not Mari. She was constantly being worried about the group never returning, but she had good reason to. Her only son thus far, Malachi, would be launching with them. She feared for his fate.

Lucreta watched her mother's saddened face. They were outside the island, away from the city. Lucreta's family were part of the Atlantis pod. This pod was unique to all others, because it consisted of every dolphin species imaginable, minus the few river species. Lucreta's family were Spinner dolphins. Becuase of their athletic ability, the other bloods commonly called them "Tide Dancers", but if anything the Spinners were grateful for it, for they took every chance to show off their skills.

Lucreta's blue eyes gazed upon Mari. Her body glistened in the sun's rays while Mari's face was hidden in shadow. Lucreta was special from the others, for she was white. Her normal shades of grey were white while the rest of her body was the normal stunning black. Not an albino, but her bright blue eyes stunned any dolphin having the will to stare straight at them, but now they didn't glow. Instead they shone with pity. Mari had never been this depressed before. Lucreta had to console her somehow, to try to rejuvenate her again to her old spirit.

"Mother?" Mari did not even twitch to look.

"Mother?" Lucreta tried again, but Mari just gave a short glance.

"Mother, can I not help? Please listen to me, and come back to us. You are not what you once were..." Mari sighed.

"I have changed, but I am filled with dread, Lucreta. Dear Lucreta...you would not understand for you are too young. Seeing someone you have raised from nothing go away...never to return." Lucreta frowned.

"You make conclusions too soon. Malachi will return, even if he is with humans." Lucreta added an irate tone on 'humans.' Mari turned her head to this, but Lucreta hid her angry look as if she said nothing. "Why must Malachi go? Can he not stay?" Mari shook her head.

"He must. When he signed in, he was in a way signing an invisible contract with the humans and fellow Land Dolphins that he would be there. They are counting on him to go. He must leave and join them...but I wish he would not."

"And what does Malachi think of all this...?" Lucreta whispered quietly, though speaking clearly. Her mother sighed, drooping her head and fins with one motion.

"This is his decision, my dear Lucreta. He has chosen this thing for himself."

"Did he not think of what we would endure because of this?" Lucreta demanded, startling herself with her angry tone.

"Lucreta..." her mother started sternly, but stopped again with a sigh. "Lucreta," she repeated. "Of course he has thought of us. He made this decision for himself, yes, but this is something he truly desires. We should not stand in the way of dreams, Child. One such as yourself should understand such a thing, with you constantly gazing at the sky, stars, sun and moon. I have seen that dreamy look in your eyes whenever you see a magnificent sight." Mari added with a small smile. It quickly vanished.

"What if he just refused to leave? What if he just never left and pretended to not exist?" Mari gave a kind of surprised glance.

"Lucreta...now you are just acting silly. He must go, even though against our will. Now come...I wish to see my son one more time." Mari hung her head as she made her way slowly towards the city. Lucreta gave a slight snarl without even realizing it.

"Humans...forcing him to go...taking my brother away from me..." she muttered under her breath. Even though Mari was blue, she still had good ears. Mari instantly turned on her daughter, staring her in the face with eyes glowing a warning.

"What was that?" she demanded. She lightly raised her head above Lucreta's. Lucreta lowered her head in submission, but still looked her mother in the eye.

"I...I was just wondering why the humans must force Malachi to go." She paused, but even with Mari watching her gained enough courage to speak freely. "Humans are using him. They have no right to 'force' him to leave his home. They are taking him away!"

Lucreta wasn't even given a second to take back her words, for Mari instantly turned around and Lucreta felt her narrow fluke came down hard on her head.

"Lucreta! Dare not speak so ill of them!" Mari scolded. The fire that had disappeared sparked and glowed dimly in her eyes again. "If it were not for humans, we would be still alone and separated. We are one, for it was meant to be. Ever since the Golden Day we have explored past our once solid boundaries. We have done great things. If it were not for humans and us joining together as spirits, we would still be trapped below the waves!" Lucreta stared at her dumbfounded. She wished to protest, but chose to keep her mouth shut.

"Now follow, Daughter. Tonight is your brother's last night here. I suggest we go and visit out in the bay. They leave tonight and launch tomorrow evening." Mari snorted in Lucreta's face once more before turning her tail and swimming away. Lucreta felt rage build up.

'_Trapped below the waves'? The sea is our home! We belong here; we were never 'trapped.'_ Lucreta thought angrily. Her lip twitched, but then...Lucreta realized what she was thinking. This was not like her. She had always felt suspicious of humans, why she did not know. A feeling she could not describe with words, but still she had never snarled directly at her mother such as this before. Lucreta seemed to be changing.

She hesitated, but hurried towards the city and then to Aquamarine Bay. She would try to convince Malachi not to go. She wanted him to stay, not just because Mari wanted him, but because she also personally wanted him to stay. She loved her brother, for he was her closest sibling. They always were together as younger dolphins, but now she barely saw him. She must make him stay...she didn't want to think it, but in the back of her mind she too was wondering if Malachi would be in danger. With humans and Land Dolphins...above the sky and past the air barrier together. An attempt never accomplished yet.

Atlantis was a grand city, filled with buildings showing amusements from the outside world. The world unreachable from the water now any curious dolphin could see within the buildings scattered throughout the weave-work of construction built by dolphins with assistance from fellow humans so long ago. Lucreta had lost sight of her mother, but was taking her time to get to the bay. She wanted to speak with Malachi alone, without the staring eyes of her mother or other family.

She was heading towards the gate, when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Lucreta! Lucreta, slow yourself! Where might you be going?" The cheery voice, wide smile, and bright brown eyes of her father, Ein, came up close to Lucreta. She smiled and bowed a welcoming.

"Good-day, Father. Getting ready for the big day tomorrow and future months, I presume?" Ein chuckled. He was a hunter in the Spinner group, and the final harvestings were being round up to prepare the prosperous city for when the majority of the fish schools migrate out. Many families wanted to spend time with their friends, brothers, sisters, daughters, and sons before they left to become forever Land Dolphins, so those who volunteered to continue to hunt had to work harder to make up for the time. They did not mind though, for dolphins did things for each other. Blood differences made an invisible barrier between dolphin species, of course, but they still worked for and with each other.

Ein winked at his daughter, who was in the realm of a young adult. Slight creases along Ein's face were the only signs that showed his slight age.

"Of course, my dear. You like to eat, do you not?" Lucreta couldn't help, but smile. Her father's cheery mood and wide smile always made her feel better, regardless of her own mood. Ein laughed at her brightening expression.

"Of course, Father. Who does not love a good meal?" Lucreta came up close and exchanged nose rubs, a gesture of affection and caring. Ein returned the move by pressing against her, but noticed her face slip back into its gloomy look from before.

"My Lucreta...you are so gloomy today. Your face is dark, compared to such bright skin. You should be happy and cheerful, as you always are. Tell me...what troubles you?" Lucreta paused, pulling away from him.

"I do not wish to talk of it," she finally said, turning away. Ein chuckled and put his body in front of her, stopping her path towards the bay.

"You know you cannot hide such things from your own father, Lucreta. I know you too well. Now, I know something is bothersome. Tell me, and perhaps I can help comfort you." Ein spoke softly, cooing to his daughter. Lucreta sighed, drooping head and fins. She spoke in loud whispers, not really wanting passer-bys to hear, even though no one was paying attention at the moment. The sun was sinking, and the group would leave at sun down. Most of the others were gathering in the bay to bid farewell to friends and family members.

"It is about Malachi," Lucreta finally said after a pause. Ein grunted, showing he was listening. Lucreta continued.

"You do know he is a Land Dolphin now...er, will become a Land Dolphin...right?" Ein nodded, letting his daughter lean against his side.

"Well, he is leaving tonight with the group." Lucreta wasn't really getting anywhere, but Ein smiled his understanding smile. He didn't mind letting his daughter take her time.

"You do not want him to go," Ein said. Lucreta gasped shallowly. Then she nodded a little bit.

"Mother says he is doing it on his own accord. It is what he has chosen, but why Father?" She turned to face him, her eyes shiny. Their bright bold blue color shone brilliantly. "I do not want him to go. Mother does not want him to go, and yet he leaves...why must he? Why will he? I do not understand why..." Lucreta sniffed, turning away. Ein sighed, coming up to her, placing his head on her left shoulder so she could rest her own head on his upper back.

"Shhh...now, now Lucreta. It is all right, my Daughter. Do not become upset. Has Malachi left yet?" Lucreta held her tears. She let herself rest against her father.

"No..." Lucreta became angered, shaking with bottled fury. "It is the human's fault. If it were not for them, Malachi would not have a reason to be joining them. What is the purpose? What is the point?" Lucreta asked. Ein chuckled, pulling himself away to observe his white daughter. Instead of being angry like her mother at her comment at the humans, he chose to ignore it. Sometimes anger tainted words, causing them to be not what the heart meant to say. Ein understood such things.

"You have many, many questions I see, Lucreta. Perhaps I am not the one to answer them. Were you not going somewhere?" He asked with a playful cock of his head. His light eyes were bright and joyful, as they always were.

"I...I was going to go see...him." Lucreta admitted. She hung her head.

"I am not the father of Malachi, but I do care for him much like you do. The only comfort I can offer is that, since this is Malachi's decision, it must be for the best. But, as you desire, you may go see him. You should hurry; you do not want to miss out." With that Ein gave a short bow, and turned away to leave Lucreta. She watched him leave, see him chatter happily to a passing family of Commons. They smiled and laughed at his joke. Lucreta wished she could be so positive about everything like he did.

I_All right, I will go. Maybe I can change my brother's mind..._

Lucreta passed through the new archway exiting the city. It had just been recently constructed. The old pathway into the grand city was long and underground. It had been left open for emergency escapes, although for what reason Lucreta could never figure out. Now, there was this new entry that led straight into the beginning of the bay. Aquamarine bay was daily hit with strong currents, but during the intervals of that, the bay stretched out for great lengths, turning into prime hunting grounds. It was one of every dolphin's favorite spots.

Now Lucreta entered the bay. The tides were steady, the current not in at the moment. Silt and dust had settled, giving endless views to everyone in the area. All along the outer edge of the bay when the currents were up were families and smaller groups. Mostly the groups were of the same bloods, but a few were mixed. Only a few.

Lucreta spotted him. Mari was there as well, up close to his face it seemed like. Her mouth was moving slowly, bowing her head. Malachi came up close, gave a dolphin version of a hug, his pectorals wrapping around her body as best they could, using the tail as an extra embracing limb or for balance, depending on the situation. Mari gave an almost unnoticeable nuzzle to her son, and then slowly turned away. Malachi looked around. No one was near him at the moment, and he seemed to consider looking around. This was Lucreta's chance to catch him alone.

The white Spinner sped up to him. He easily saw her approaching, getting a wide grin. He lifted a fin, greeting her loudly as if wanting everyone to know. Only a few turned their heads, particularly males. The white dolphin shone like a swimming diamond in the blue background. Lucreta wished he had hadn't drug attention with her, but pushed the thought away from her.

"My sister, Lucreta! You have come to bid me farewell!" He laughed. Malachi was a living replica of his mother. A moderate coloration, not much for showing off. Most of his beauty or magnificence lay in his personality. He was always loud and cheery, a frown rarely crossing his face. He acted more like Ein than anyone else, though there was no direct relation. His eyes were a light brown with a small tint of black, making his eyes shine with the sun's reflection. Sometimes they would seem to change color to mimic the sun. Now they were a dull orange mixed with the brown. The sun was setting.

"Malachi. It is fortunate I have found you." Lucreta meant to give just the custom nose rub, but instead Malachi caught her in a tight embrace.

"It is so wonderful to see you, Little Sister. I was afraid that you would not come to say good-bye. I would dearly miss you without you coming." Lucreta pulled herself away. She smiled lovingly in return for her brother's affection.

"You know I would never forget you, Brother. I must speak with you," with that the white Spinner made a motion with her fin to come close. Malachi was confused, but obeyed, placing his head next to his sister's to hear better.

"Listen, my Brother. I have come to try and convince you to stay. You still have time. You may turn back. We do not want you to leave. I do not wish to see you be gone..." Malachi backed up shocked.

"But...but Lucreta...I have already spoken to this with mother. It is something I have decided."

"Is it something you really desire that much?" Lucreta demanded. Malachi took no hesitation to nod.

"Yes, Lucreta. This is something I want, and have put on my shoulders myself." He got a grin, his eyes glittering a red orange.

"Can you imagine? I will be one of the first living singers to see the stars so clearly. No atmosphere will stand in the way of their shine. I have heard that the stars do not twinkle in space, from humans that is. With nothing to disturb the waves of light, they burn constantly. You can see every dot so perfectly...that is what I want, Sister. I want to be with them." Malachi insisted. Lucreta frowned, staring at the silty ground below.

"What is the purpose, though, Malachi. Why 'must' you leave?" The older Spinner chuckled.

"Becuase it is just out there! Vast regions never before seen by living creatures, to be first discovered by us! Can you think of such a thing? It is so hard to believe, but we will accomplish such things..." Malachi looked at the sun in a dreamy kind of way. Lucreta wasn't making any progress, which she saw clearly.

"Do not go. What if you never come back? You will be forced to work alongside them for the rest of your life. Did you not see mother's face? Did you not see the shine in here eyes reflecting what her heart pleaded, or were you too busy gazing at the sky to notice such things?" Lucreta said angrily. Malachi's smile vanished, a startling sight.

"I wish I could do both, but...this is my dream...and I will return." Malachi claimed. "I will come home and visit. Trust me, Sister. It is not like we will never see each other again." Malachi said jokingly. Lucreta turned away, deeply hurt. Malachi sighed, coming up from behind to lay beside her.

"Lucreta, have you ever thought about life's purpose?" The white Spinner stayed silent, but deep down, she was taken back by the off-topic question. She found herself thinking on how she had never thought of such a thing. Malachi guessed this.

"Well, I have. I was worried that I would never fulfill what Time has intended me to do. I would wander aimlessly and achieve nothing. But, now I think I have found it. This is what drove me to do this. Believe me, Sister. I was devastated to see that look from our mother's eyes. If it were not for the knowledge of thinking this could be my destiny, I would not go for it. I have no choice. If I wish to use my life for its purpose, then I must go. Please...tell me you understand." Malachi had a pleading note in his voice. Lucreta turned around to face him.

"But what if this is the wrong purpose for you?" She whimpered. Malachi looked upward in thought.

"I have considered that as well, but you know what, you will never know it if you do not try." Malachi's grin returned. "I have a strong feeling though. Something from inside is telling me this is where I should go. Now, I shall!" Malachi came up close again.

"Remember, Little Sister. You may hear that voice as well. Listen to it! I know I will be led to great things. This is where I belong. I will do great things alongside our friends, and I will return home with endless stories to tell everyone. Mother will be so happy, she will forget about ever being saddened by my decision. Perhaps another child will take this path I stand before, and our mother will recognize the greatness in it, not the darkness." With that Malachi gave a hug again. The sun had touched the horizon now. Dolphin whistles rang out. The group was gathering.

Malachi returned with his own click, signaling he was ready. He turned back to his sibling.

"I will come back, you worry not. I will achieve my purpose, and will do great things. You just wait!" He gave her yet another warm, tight hug, Lucreta gasping with his touch. Malachi pulled away, beaming with excitement. He flipped around before Lucreta could do anything possible to stop him. He ran off a short distance off, other dolphins breaking away from their families to join a mass of dolphins gathering together. Malachi turned around, though, to shout something back to Lucreta.

"Remember, I will come home. And if you cannot see me, look up into the stars, Lucreta! Maybe, just maybe, you will see me up there! If you see the stars, then you will know I am up there with them too! Good-bye, dear Lucreta!" With that he turned around a last time. The group headed out into the ocean before the early evening currents would come in, blocking anyone from heading out of the bay. The families, some sniffing with eyes red, began their slow way back to the gate. Lucreta stayed, watching until she saw her brother's tail disappear into the murk, a wall of black water that signaled the entry into the open ocean.

She sat there until her sonar could no longer find him. Finally, she felt the pressure of the currents. If she stayed where she was, she would become trapped outside the bay. The white dolphin was easily exposed in the ocean, and could be in danger of attack by sharks or other hungry creatures. Lucreta was forced to return to the city, but before she turned, she choked. Tears built to the limit before they poured out.

"Brother...do not leave..." But no one heard her. Lucreta shook, with anger.

_Humans_... Lucreta thought with hatred. With salty tears almost blinding her, the white dolphin turned away roughly. _Humans_...

Lucreta hurried to the gates. They were still open, but would be shut soon. The white dolphin hurried past the watching dolphin. The Spotted male eyed her curiously, sympathy shining from his face at seeing her sob as she went through. Without stopping, Lucreta hurried through ashamed how someone had seen her like this.

Lucreta did her best to remain silent as she passed by empty buildings. All the pods were gathering in their set area to rest and sleep. Instead of returning to the Spinner waters, Lucreta hurried to a quiet sanctuary she knew would be deserted. It was a nursery for calves, and was a shallow play area with small strands of kelp living in it. It was quiet, rock walls surrounding it to prevent beaching as well. The soft sand prevented scratches and injuries. The kelp played as any sort of tool or playground to run around with. Lucreta had loved this playground as a young one, but now came to be alone.

She sunk to a corner, shaking with sobs. She was so into her tears, that she didn't hear anyone approach. A soft voice startled her, making her snap up her head quickly. She turned, but the dark and tears prevented seeing clearly. A shadowed figure was in front of her.

"Dear White One...why are you here?" Lucreta turned away, still trembling. She spoke plenty loud for the being to hear, though.

"I came here to be alone...please, just leave me be stranger." Lucreta turned away again. The dolphin still didn't seem satisfied with such an answer.

"But you are so saddened, White One. I can help comfort you..." Lucreta could tell that it was a male by his voice. It was soft and pleasing to hear. As he moved forward, he cast a shadow over her. The moon was nearly full, and incredibly bright this night. Lucreta shifted on the silt under her. She felt the shadow creep on top of her.

"No, no just please go..." before she could continue, a fin touched her back. It moved up gently to her neck, where the dolphin himself lay down. She had no clue as to who he was or what he was, but Lucreta made no attempt to pull away. The dolphin pulled his fin off of her, and turned his head a little bit as he spoke.

"But please do not chase me away, Miss White One. I cannot bear to see such a beautiful one as yourself cry. Your heart aches. Tell me why...but, if you wish for me to leave, I shall at once." He finished at a whisper. Lucreta closed her eyes. She stayed silent a short while, and the male finally decided to get up.

"Wait..." Lucreta breathed. The dolphin stopped. "Do not go...please stay here. I will tell you why..." The dolphin dropped back down, letting his fin droop over her.

Lucreta began her story. The male listened quietly, not interrupting her or disturbing her. He didn't ask for her name, nor did she ask for his. During the story, the male used his fin still on top of her to draw her closer. Lucreta did not object. She was so tired, and fell asleep under his touch. Without even realizing it, Lucreta had curled up close to the stranger, going so far as to place her head alongside his. The male comforted her in return by pressing himself against her as well.

Morning came, and she didn't know how long she had been laying there. The dolphin who had come in her sleep had left, and Lucreta wondered if it was all just a dream. It had seemed so real though, and now Lucreta regretted not asking him his name. She wouldn't know who had come to be with her that sorrowful night...

The day was a dull one. Families took the day adjusting to the missing members. The day seemed to drag on. Lucreta traveled the city, looking for her night guest, but had no clue as to where to look. Many dolphins came up to her, asking who she was looking for, but she had no real clue herself. Perhaps he was just a dream...

Night approached. The night that the group would leave the earth itself, launching themselves into the sky. To join the stars, as Malachi had said. He would be with the stars.

Mari was better in spirits than yesterday. The sun was sinking as she came back up to her daughter, sitting quietly isolated.

"You seem depressed, my daughter. Come, and we shall go and watch the launch. I have heard it is going to be beautiful."

"That way you can get one last look at your son?" Lucreta said bitterly. Mari scowled at her, but didn't reprimand her words.

"It will help cheer you up. Do come tonight, Lucreta. Malachi would want it. I am trying real hard, but only you can decide what to do." Mari gave her comforting nuzzle, but Lucreta didn't bother returning it. Mari slunk away towards a large group gathering in front of the temple. The large group soon left, leaving Lucreta behind, heading towards the bay. It would be a clear night tonight. Perfect to watch the launch.

Lucreta instead swam the other way. The group left, and the white spinner swam to a corner in the city. She gazed up at the stars, and Malachi's words came floating back in her mind.

_This is my life's purpose...I think I have found it...now I shall try it..._

Lucreta thought about this.

_Is this my purpose? Malachi has found his, and he is happy. I am left to waste within these waters, surrounded my those who worship those humans..._ Lucreta couldn't find out why, but she didn't like them. She didn't want to be near them, and this city was radiating human life. She had to get away, and find her own purpose.

Lucreta hurried to the old entryway. It was a tunnel, a natural tunnel that wove underground from the city in the center, to the coral reefs lining the edge of the island lands. The white Spinner hurried for it, stopping at the beginning. The once cheerful tunnel now looked like a gaping mouth, waiting to swallow her. It lay at the end of a narrow corridor surrounded by a wall of rock. The tunnel itself disappeared into the island's body. If she entered that tunnel, then she would not be able to turn back. She wouldn't allow herself to turn back.

Lucreta lifted her head above the surface, looking towards the stars as if seeking help. Is this what she wanted to do? She realized that she was in Malachi's spot, wondering if her destiny was this. Was she willing to leave all she knew, to start a life outside the walls? Where she could get away from _them?_

Andwhere doyou think you are going, White One?" Someone startled her. She whipped around to find a fellow Spinner staring at her with curiosity and concern. Within the bright moonlight and the disappearing sun rays, she could tell his markings. He was a dark dolphin...a very dark dolphin. Rings around his eyes amplified their dark brown quality, making his face seem to be forever pressed in shadow. His coloration made him melt with the night, as if he wasn't there. Through the space, though, Lucreta saw him smile. A quiet smile.

"Certainly, one such as yourself wouldn't want to miss the launching this very evening? The first attempt to exit beyond the borders. It is very special. You should be with the others." He chuckled. Lucreta eyed him suspiciously.

"You are not with the group either," Lucreta said. The male didn't seem startled, and laughed softly.

"You are right; I am not."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons," he added with a angry tone, although not directed at Lucreta herself.

"As do I," Lucreta added. She cocked her head at him. "Do I know you?" The dolphin seemed shocked.

"Well, I do not think you do. I have seen you in these waters before, and I am sure you have seen me, but personally I do not think we know each other. Allow me to introduce myself, Lady." He bowed his head, coming closer slowly.

"My name is Alden. I am a hunter of the Spinner pod. I am a fellow worker within the group commanded by the one called Ein." Lucreta gasped, but Alden didn't seem to realize that Ein was Lucreta's own father.

"I am Lucreta, and I am..." she paused. She wasn't really a hunter, she wasn't really assigned a spot yet. She stared at the sky from below the surface again, seeing the stars ripple as she moved. "I am a star gazer." Lucreta finished. True, Lucreta had always loved the skies, staring up at them for lengths at a time. She had a particular fondness of the moon and other celestial bodies. Alden didn't seem shocked at her answer, but gazed at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Lucreta...that is a wonderful name for you. I hope you are feeling better from last night-"

"What?" Lucreta demanded, eyes wide. Alden seemed startled, but smiled.

"Oh, I am sorry Lady Lucreta. I was the one who visited you last night. I was not sleeping well, for you see, I was depressed as well. Those humans," Alden paused and snarled, something Lucreta wasn't prepared for. "they took away a good friend of mine. I was saddened, and in my restless sleep, I heard you sobbing. Forgetting my misfortune, I hoped to bring you comfort. Did I help any bit?" Lucreta lowered her head.

"Yes...yes you did. I thank-you Alden. Tell me..." She gazed at him with wonder. "You distrust the humans too?"

"Distrust? What do you mean? Our kinds are tied with our hearts, with trust strong and broad. If you mean dislike, then perhaps I can agree. I wish I was not born into this particular pod. I am surrounded by them, whenever they come..." Alden wrinkled his nose.

"I was leaving," Lucreta whispered. Alden seemed shocked for the first time.

"But why-"

"I do not like these humans. Like you, and I cannot really explain why. I never really liked them. Now that they have taken my brother away, I cannot seem to think about anything else. I hate them. I do not want to see them or be around their creations again!" Lucreta said harshly. Alden nodded understanding.

"So that is why you were so saddened last night..."Alden whispered. Lucreta turned towards the tunnel again.

"I will leave and find my own purpose, just as my brother did. Mine is not here, and it is not with them. Therefore, it must be out there." Lucreta stared into the black pit. She didn't notice Alden come alongside her.

"But the ocean is dangerous to a lone singer..."

"I do not care." Alden lowered his head.

"Then please, Lucreta. Allow me to come with you." She gaped at him, shutting her mouth realizing her rudeness.

"You wish to join me-"

"Yes," Alden interrupted. "I do not belong here either. There is nothing for me here."

"We will be leaving behind everything..."

"I will join you, if you will grant me permission to swim alongside you, Lucreta." Lucreta thought about it, and then smiled. She nodded, and turned to dash into the tunnel, a hesitant Alden following her.

"Lucreta...the launch has begun!" Lucreta looked upward, towards the horizon. The sun had disappeared for a long enough time now. Lights flashed upward into the sky. The moon was as full as possible, shining beyond compare to anything it seemed to have done before. With no other source of light around, the stars twinkled and burned with as much enthusiasm as the Moon. They seemed to be eager to welcome the launch about to begin.

Lucreta and Alden lay beside each other, watching the flashes of light become more bright and intense. They pulsated more closely together, until they became a steady continuous source of light, flashing at the horizon. Lucreta and Alden held their breath, spy-hopping into the night sky. A flare suddenly burst into vision, the two Spinners gasping in awe.

An aurora of rainbow colors crept up the sky. The light danced across the entire space, lighting up the night. A gaping smile showed on the stunned dolphins' faces. Lucreta could even hear her own mother saying aloud to her fellow watchers...

_It is so wonderful...! I hope Lucreta is seeing such a gorgeous thing..._

At the horizon next to the source of the still continuous flashes, a stream of golden bubbles erupted from the surface. They bounced into the sky, rising and rising in a mass of color and light. The golden spheres shone with brilliance as they merged into the rainbow aurora, passing through it. Soon the golden bubbles swayed out of vision, the rainbow aurora swirling across the dark blue and black of night.

Soon, the many colors faded from existence, and the flashes below continued on for a short time. Then, the flashes stopped altogether. Lucreta and Alden fell into a hushed silence. It was over as quickly and as amazingly as it had started. Alden sighed and pulled himself under the water. Lucreta continued to stare at the black spot from which the bubbles had disappeared.

"Good-bye...Malachi..." Lucreta turned. She was about to pull her head under the water, but suddenly gasped with shock. She stopped, unsure, and then screamed with horror and fear. Alden nearly launched his very head out of the water, spinning around wondering what was going on.

"Lucreta! Lucreta, what is it?"

"The Moon! The Moon is disappearing! It is turning away from the earth!" Alden followed her gaze to the once brilliant Moon. The shine was dulling, a smooth shadow crossing over it. The dark mass crept over the moon, only leaving the outline visible. It appeared as if the Moon itself was turning to reveal the darker side. Lucreta stared at it with fear.

"What is happening to it?" She shouted scared. Alden chuckled softly at first, and then started laughing broadly. Lucreta glared at him, the fire in her eyes burning so bright they seemed to glow in the dark. Alden just came up to her to calm her worry.

"Do not worry, Dear Lucreta. The Moon is not fading nor turning away. It is merely just being covered by a shadow."

"A shadow?"

"We are witnessing a wonderful event. A lunar eclipse! The moon is being covered by the earth's own shadow!" Alden smiled, his teeth gleaming with the starlight faintly. The stars did not falter in their shine, though. They did their best to make up for the loss in the Moon's glow.

"A lunar eclipse...yes, it is miraculous..." Lucreta whispered. She calmed herself. Soon the event was no longer scaring, but beautifying.

"Perhaps this is a signal, Lucreta?" Alden wondered aloud. Lucreta continued to stare at the darkening sphere so far away.

"Perhaps...perhaps..." Lucreta smiled, Alden joining in her watching the moon. It didn't take long for the entire sphere to be covered, the night suddenly becoming plunged into a darker scene. However, if you stared hard enough, one could still see the Moon's outline. The night wasn't spooky, just darker. If anything, it made the evening more special, more unique. A wonderous sight that does not come often.

Soon, the shadow was pulled unwillingly away, the Moon shining as bright as ever. The two dolphins stood there together, watching the shadow disappear into space, the stars welcoming their friend back again with their everlasting twinkle and smile.

**From the Author-**

And here we have the very first chapter! Yey!

Meh, I must admit, I was pleased with how this turned out. Oh, and yes, each little poem at the beginning of each chapter is written by yours truly as well, unless otherwise notified. (Hey, if it's not mine, I'll let you know.) I get to work on my poetic skills then, though only the last passage of this particular poem I truly like. A lot of it I just threw together and made it rhyme, but the last section, I think, is pretty cool.

Hey, does anyone notice anything strange yet? I won't say the exact thing right now; I want to see if any of you readers can figure it out. I'll reveal it in a later chapter notes, righty then?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Vanished

(Around a month later)

_Be careful when you enter,_

_the darkness of the far,_

_without the guide of Star,_

_against the stone so hard..._

_Beware of becoming lost,_

_and losing your own way,_

_to be forgotten for the day,_

_and perhaps forever pay..._

_Be cautious when you leave,_

_to seek the outer sea,_

_to find who you must be,_

_but beware the shadows you see._-Eclipse Tale of Caution

Fularn's eyes scanned over the council. Each being's face was stern and set, a few whispering among their neighbors. These meetings were growing increasingly important and stressful. The aging bottlenose sighed, closing his eyes painfully. This time, it was urgent that a conclusion was made.

Usually at the end of every seven sunsets, or a 'week' as Man called it, a podleader of each breed section gathered together within the heart of the Atlantis Temple. The council members groaned and mumbled, coming in single file through the narrow gateway that the doors provided when they separated to a singer approaching them.

Fularn was patient. He watched with expressionless eyes as they took their positions, forming an oval in the center of the temple itself. An air space provided oxygen above, and the Jumping Stones glowed softly. When lit, these globes provided energy for the jumping rings to function properly and with enough power to accelerate a dolphin through them. The stones were being held by four marble pillars near the corners of the temple's center.

Now Fularn stared intently at the members. They slowly quieted under his stare, hushing themselves to order. Furlarn smiled slightly, pleased with their attention.

"Greetings, my fellow singers." They mumbled quiet and automatic hello's.

"We have come here to discuss a matter of great importance. The season of the fishes' leaving is coming upon us. Atlantis is flourishing, but I fear that our great numbers and strength will prove our weakness and possible future downfall..."

A few glanced worriedly at each other, but said nothing to interrupt the old bottlenose. Although age and stress was taking its toll on the dolphin, his eyes had a burn of wisdom and intelligence. His authority had given him the placement of the highest council member, and everyone respected such a ranking. There weren't very many placements, if any that really mattered, above the High Council Leader.

"New numbers have been welcomed in recently with the continuous growth of the Altantis Mega Pod. More are being brought in than being born, and yet our numbers are sky rocketing." Fularn shook his head slowly, staring at the floor below.

"The fish supplies that our hunters have been excavating have been providing plentiful nourishment for our many mouths, along with sparing enough for the ocean to survive and thrive as well as us.

"However, the fish shall soon leave to other realms. Their instincts will drive them away. We have faced this dilemma many times and have captured enough fish for us, to store and save, and to spare for the ocean's mouth. Our problem, is that I have been noticing our amount of fish intake by how much our hunting parties have rounded up." Fularn paused. A few gave more glances at their comrades. They all knew what the problem was, and why they were here.

"Our growing population has forced us to save less of what has been caught. Surely all of you have noticed this?" He added looking softly from each one. Each nodded stiffly as the Council Leader's eyes met their's.

"When the fish leave, we may be forced to not save enough. When the fish leave, we won't have enough food to supply the pod. Unless we find a solution, our numbers will starve starting this season. If most survive, and we continue this way, it will only get worse." A few got grave expressions, their faces sinking into worry and depression.

"Any suggestions or alternatives? This is why I have called you here, my fellow singers. This is a problem that must be solved." A few began to whisper, but they did their job by offering their thoughts.

"If the supply is limited, can it be possible to stretch the rations, or perhaps just the winter rations?" A Striped piped up. Her black body with white and gray-cream streams down the side stood out easily among the mix of gray, white, and black.

"And let our kind wither away? Of course not!" A male Common spat. The female cringed under his glare. "Stretching the rations will not provide the nourishment required to feed a healthy pod. We already are eating only as much as necessary. Starving ourselves will only cause future problems." The Striped hung her head defeated.

"The Common speaks truth," an older Spotted commented. The group turned their heads towards him. He was scarred thoroughly across his entire body from past encounters. His many and faded spots showed his time. "Even if we were willing to stretch the rations provided, as our numbers grew, it would only last so long. We would still end up starving."

Fularn grumbled, disturbed by this as the rest continued to mumble to themselves, unsure and thinking their best.

"The hunting parties. What is their range?" An Hourglass asked. The Dusky beside him answered.

"The Dusky hunting parties only patrol through the range that the clear Aquamarine Bay provides. Once the tides have settled themselves and the sea is calm, the range of the Bay stretches for great lengths. Our furthest reaches are at the edge, but we don't go beyond the barriers. When scouting as individuals, we dare not go beyond the borders."

"What about reaching out past the borders of the Bay at full range? Searching as a group would prove safer-"

"But less successful," The Dusky interrupted. "Less ground can be covered, and hunters would not find as many schools. Individuals could scatter and then round up groups at schools, but that is too dangerous in the open ocean."

"That will not be an option." Fularn concluded. The rest turned to face him, hanging their heads slightly with his glare.

"The ocean is our home and it is the most important priority to keep it thriving and healthy. Taking more fish than we have been in the past will leave less and less for the ocean. Without the fish, the ocean will start to suffer and die with us still living in it. The ocean itself will starve besides us."

"What can we do, then?" The Common snorted angrily. "Shall we swim into other territories, possibly trespassing into claimed lands by other pods? Should we steal their fish? Or maybe unknown territories, like deeper and darker waters?"

"And if we dare leave, then how can we possibly carry such quantities of food that we need?" The female Striped asked again.

"With Man's assistance, we could develop and use nets." The Hourglass put in softly. The female Striped snapped at him with her look.

"My kind will not use such things!"

"Quiet down," Fularn warned. Arguments will not provide conclusions. The altercation halted abruptly.

"Well, what is left to do? What solution could there possibly be to such a situation like this?" A Rough Tooth spoke, her voice gnashed and high pitched. The group fell into silence, thinking. Fularn spoke after a few seconds.

"Perhaps we need some assistance from another speaker. Let us call a hunter along." Fularn suggested. A few nodded stiffly. The Common got a smirk on his face.

"Why don't we get the Tide Dancer to speak?" He turned towards the middle-aged male. "I've heard that they've got quite the hunter captain." The Spinner looked shocked.

"Ein? Yes...yes, he has been performing this service within our blood for some time now. Let me go retrieve him, I suppose..." The Spinner turned slowly to exit the gate. When approaching the door, it shivered and moaned, opening slowly to his silent commands.

It didn't take long for the Spinner podleader to return, his face filled with concern. Ein looked rather astounded and excited. It wasn't too often one was called to stand before the council, particularly the High Leader. He didn't seem nervous, and greeted everyone with his bright smile and cheerful eye twinkle as he would any friend or stranger.

"I must say, it is an honor to be called upon in front of one such as yourself, Pod Master." Ein did his part with a curt bow from the shoulders, customary of a male dolphin to one of higher power. Fularn returned with a bowing of just the head. A welcome, but not a true full bow in return.

"Ein, you have been summoned because of your history in hunting success. Tell, us...what is the health of the ocean supplies?" Ein looked a little stunned, an expression he wasn't used to. His face seemed twisted and awkward for a few seconds, something uncomfortable.

"Well, the current fish schools are strong and healthy."

"Size wise?" Fularn asked with an intent look. Ein breathed a few bubbles, showing that now he understood. "Over the past few years, how have the school populations fared?"

"The schools are shrinking...High Leader." The Common popped his jaw angrily. Fularn drooped his head, satisfied. Now it was proven correct. The schools were diminishing in size regularly. They were taking too much without realizing it...until now when they saw their great size in numbers.

"High Leader...what disturbs you?" Ein asked shyly. A few seemed shocked that he would ask such a question, but Fularn didn't seem to notice the oddity in it.

"We are running out of food, and that is all you need to worry about. A solution will be found. There is always one." Ein dropped his head, closing his eyes.

"The pod is getting too large, is it High Leader?" Ein said softly. The Common scowled when he persisted in bothering Fularn. The Dusky as well as the Hourglass also gave a warning glare. The Spinner nudged his fellow pod mate a little. I _Quiet..._ /I

"Unfortunately...yes. Do you perhaps have an option to fix this dilemma?" Fularn said with a challenging stare. Ein, however, didn't seem to be pressured by being cornered. He seemed to be enjoying it, the smile returning to his bright face.

"Oh, certainly, High Leader. The solution is so simple, we fail to see such a thing. One of us has already demonstrated the easy way out. We simply leave." Everyone dropped their jaw somewhat.

"Ridiculous!"

"Incredulous!"

"Absolutely not!"

"How did you come up with that idea!"

Everyone shouted an opposition. A few looked angry, but more held shocked and frightful looks. Ein was surprised at the reaction he didn't expect.

"You aren't speaking of that idiot White Spinner and that scoundrel that she ran off with?" Fularn snarled slightly. He too, was stunned by Ein's suggestion. The Spinner podleader had slunk a little away, ashamed at how his member was behaving. Ein lowered his head a little, a sign of submission, but his eyes glowed a warning. Fularn noticed this easily with his experience.

"With all due respect, High Leader. That 'idiot' white Spinner was my daughter. She was Lucreta, and she did not run off with a scoundrel. Alden, I believe was his name, and he was an intelligent and diligent worker."

"But isn't it true that she and him just ran off for no reason?" The Rough Toothed asked shrilly. Ein gave a smirk in her direction.

"My daughter was smart as well. She would not run off without a reason. I have an idea of what it was..." he paused. "But that is of no concern for you all." He turned back to face Furlarn. "I did miss my child, but am no longer worried about her. She has a guardian..."

"And you expect our kind to do the same as these fools. Run off without a plan?" The Striped asked, her voice shaking.

"We cannot take any more from the ocean." Ein claimed. Fularn nodded, showing that this was already discussed and that he agreed. "We cannot stretch the food rations either, as I assume you all have debated over. Our only option left is to ask some to leave."

"Force is more like it," the Common snarled. Ein sighed.

"My High Leader, there is but one other option that I think is available. We could ask for Man's help-"

"Nets will not be allowed within these waters!" The Striped shouted. Ein shook his head after a few seconds being startled.

"Not nets. Food." He nodded to Fularn. "Is it not true, that Man come and fish within our waters?" Fularn seemed surprised, raising his brow, but nodded slightly.

"Yes...yes Man often come within these waters. Why do you ask?"

"Is it not true that Man are not living directly off of fish? It is not their source of survival, and they have access to other options, unlike what we do. Besides our homeland that we thrive in, fish are our only source of nourishment and energy. We may possibly be able to ask humans to stop fishing, or to leave more for us, providing a larger population of fish to take. We could 'then' take more to supply more mouths and still leave a large enough amount to sustain the ocean's hunger as well." A few mumbled thoughts to their neighbors. Fularn lifted his head, eyeing the Spinner with admiration. He was smart, this hunter.

"Is such a thing possible? And why do you claim that this is partly Man's fault, Spinner?" The group hushed, waiting eagerly for a wise answer. They got what they wanted. Ein got a grin.

"Not everyone is perfect. Someone I love told me something like that, and even the great Man make their mistakes, forcing situations upon us without entirely meaning to. With our friendship, perhaps we can ask for just a little more. Just enough to sustain us."

"This may be quite the solution, High Leader," the aging Spotted remarked. "But such a thing like this will only last so long. It may last longer than our lives, but we must think far into the future." The Spotted moved his eyes to Ein.

"The hunter's first suggestion perhaps isn't as bad as you think. Through my life, I have seen that most of the dolphins brought in are small groups or loners. Families such as these are used to harsh lives. These beings brought in were not starving or weak. They were thriving, just in a harder lifestyle. We may just have to leave some more out in the open waters. Dolphin pods still live out there freely." The Spotted grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Don't forget that there is an entire world out there, not just Grand Atlantis. And maybe, just maybe, some _would_ be willing to return back to their old lives. It may save the city..." The Striped still glowered at the older dolphin, but remained quiet to the elder.

Fularn took all of this into consideration. He got a slight smile, and then bellowed for all to hear easily.

"I have come to a decision my fellow singers. With the assistance of this fin Ein here, a conclusion has been made. We shall send out a messenger to the humans via Land Dolphin communication at local harbors. Help shall be seeked, and perhaps an agreement can be made. In the meantime, we unfortunately must cease bringing in just any blood, family, or group."

A few looked saddened by such a decision, but nodded, knowing it was a positive plan and would help keep the population fed and healthy. No one liked an empty stomach.

"Tell your pods the situation and discuss anything with those who are willing to leave into the open ocean once more. Preferably, groups should be allowed to go, but keep everything slow. With the help from Man, we can wait as long until the fish leave. Perhaps even more. Thank-you, Ein, for coming in." He lowered his voice to direct it to the Spinner. Ein beamed, practically glowing with pride and a sense of accomplishment.

"And my apologies for saying such things about your daughter...what was her name?"

"Lucreta, High Leader."

"I am sorry searches never found her..." The Striped whimpered. Ein merely smiled more.

"I have watched the stars. She is all right, and besides, I am confident that she is with the right dolphin." Ein glowed with pride as the High Leader looked on in an admiring way again. The aged bottlenose lifted his head high.

"Go and tell your pods, my singers. We shall survive and thrive!" They all shouted up cheers and smiles. The Spotted grinned, bowing his head in a calm joy. Things would be all right now. He was the first to approach the door, and he was the first one to find out that something had gone wrong.

When the door creaked, the light was blocked. A body was in front of it, coming at full speed. The Spotted hadn't set off the door, but a being waiting...no...racing from outside did.

The moment the door was wide enough, a tiny blur of black and white came hurtling through the opening, colliding head on with the old Spotted. He howled in shock and pain, the creature coming at a high speed. All the dolphins shrieked in shock at the sudden appearance of the being, and when things had calmed down, everyone found that the creature was a fellow dolphin. A tiny Commerson Dolphin. An older calf by the looks of it.

"What was your mind thinking, Young One!" The Spotted scowled angrily and loudly, glaring and shouting at the little dolphin in his fins after steadying himself. He had taken the blow right in the chest, but fortunately the little singer was too small to inflict much damage. He was lifting his lip slightly, scolding the young dolphin, but when she lifted her head, his expression softened. She was crying, and appeared to be exhausted.

"Young One...what has happened?" His asked softly, bringing the tiny Commerson closer. The Commerson podleader, which hadn't spoken yet, pushed himself to the front of the circle surrounding the event going on.

"Kita? Kita..." He sung softly. The Spotted handed her over, the tiny body shaking with fear. The Commerson male stroked her little body, taking her up to the air pocket in the temple where she could finally breathe, taking in little hushed gasps. A few were shocked, whispering to those next to them that Kita was only a calf, and yet appeared to be worked severely hard. What had happened?

"Commerson...what is this?" Fularn took his position in the front at the surface. The others slowly followed, creating the circle around the two and the still crying calf. She was sniffling softly, burying her face in the chest of the familiar Commerson podleader.

The Commerson looked wondering and confused as well, but pushed the tiny calf away from him.

"Dear Kita...what has happened? Were you not at...the harbor?" Kita sniffed, her blowhole above the surface, nodding with red eyes. "Why are you here? You are not aloud to leave at such a time as this. Why?" Ein looked confused, with the podleaders staring intently to what was going on. The Dusky nudged him.

"Kita is a future Land Dolphin, for it is the desires she shared since she could talk and sing. She lives in a pod outside of Atlantis' walls. However, due to her young age, she is not allowed to join their forces until later years. The pod her family lives in stays near the human harbor, and she acts as a messenger between the Commerson pod and Man. Commerson pods stay in touch well with their speedy bloods. Why she was sent here, though, I don't know." Ein listened with widening eyes. A mere child would not be pushed to her physical limit like this for just a simple message.

"Podleader Malrin told me to go. He told me to run and run...just to keep running and never stop until I came here. 'Stop for nothing!' he said. 'You must reach the Commerson podleader Kuaric and then to the Council Leader Fularn!'" Kita cried. Fularn dropped his jaw slightly, shocked.

"Little Kita," he welcomed the child to an embrace. The calf still shook, and he whistled to calm her. "What message has Malrin driven for you to deliver all the way here? Why did he send you and not someone else?" Kita shook her head.

"I'm the fastest, and he said that I could evade sharks easier with my small body." Fularn nodded, continuing to hold her in his fins. He looked at the Commerson podleader, Kuaric, but the Commerson looked frightened. It appeared as if he wanted the calf back, afraid that she was in danger out of his hold. Without any advice coming, Fularn pushed the calf away, lowering his body in depth to look the calf in the eyes.

"Kita...hush yourself. Listen to me. You have a message to deliver. It is your duty." The calf nodded, trying to be brave. Ein was impressed with her courage before the Council Leader.

"What do you have to tell me?" Fularn whispered. Kita opened her mouth, but it took a few seconds to get the words out.

"Malrin said...that...that the launch group...was...was lost." Fularn's eyes grew large and bright.

"What did he mean, Kita? What happened? Tell me exactly...remember..." Kita looked down, but Fularn gave her a gentle jostle with his snout. The calf tried again.

"He said that c...c...communication..." she mouthed the word carefully. A mouthful for such a young being. "...was good, but suddenly stopped." She looked at Fularn, who was growing increasingly scared. Even he couldn't hide the fear seeping up his neck to his face. "Everything was fine, and suddenly they spotted something. Something moving and alive. They spoke of...of...investigating..." Kita wrinkled her snout at mouthing the word. (She was growing quite the vocabulary.) "...it, but suddenly their signal...disappeared." Fularn stared at her dazed. No one mumbled or whispered, but remained silent, listening.

"Kita...is the launch group...all right?" Fularn whispered for her alone, though everyone heard in the deathly quiet. Kita shook her head a little, throwing tears away from her eyes so she could see better.

"Daddy said that...that they never answered. Podleader Marlin said that after that...that they must be dead." Kita finished, whimpering. "Podleader Marlin then told me to run, and never stop. He was so scared, and Mommy was crying too..." Kita wrenched a sob. Kuaric, unable to stop himself, swept the calf back into his hold. He too, was shaking. Fularn, looking downward, saw his long gray fins trembling.

"I was scared...so I ran and ran..." Kita said into the chest of the Commerson again. The temple was quiet except for the cries of the black and white calf. Ein's gaze fell.

"Malachi was with them..." The Dusky beside him shook his head, his eyes closed to shut out the world.

"The first success, and the first failure," he whispered to himself, his voice choking afterwards.

"No...they can't possibly be dead..." The Rough Toothed moaned, staring at everyone. "Surely you don't believe the words of a mere calf!" The Common glowered at her.

"Denial leads a fool to false reality. Look at her, Rough Tooth!" The Common curled his lip. "A singer so scared that she ran faster than her heart. Only now her breath is starting to shrink the gap. Such things as this can only be driven through oneself by fear that is true. If Malrin was as scared as this Young One, you can be sure that these are truthful words."

"Fularn," the Hourglass spoke strongly. "what can we do? What do you wish for us to do now?" It was difficult for Fularn to meet the younger Hourglass' gaze. The bottlenose was somewhat relieved when he saw that everyone else was also trembling. Even the Common wasn't shaking with anger, but fear he tried to hide.

"Continue with hunting plans. I will arrange a messenger. Perhaps even little Kita could help us before returning home. We can't keep this...misfortune a secret." He frowned. "Afterwards, tell your bloods. Many will be devastated, but mourning does not last forever, my singers. This disaster will be taken care of by the humans and Land Dolphins. This is not of our concern, but of our own survival at the moment. We are safe here, and we will remember our first adventurers highly." A few nodded.

"Tell the others. It is all we can do now. Let them mourn, and then bring them back. There is nothing more we can do. We must focus on the fish harvestings. They are more important at the moment." Everyone turned to leave, but Fularn called the Commerson.

"Stay with me, Kuaric. We can arrange when to send Kita back home. I'm sure she wishes to return." The calf had calmed, sniffling slightly when she could, but she no longer shook and no longer coughed with sobs. The others left with hanging heads. Ein traveled alongside the other Spinner.

"This will not be easy, hunter Ein. Not easy at all..." Ein nodded sadly.

"I will go to Mari first. She must know. She has lost two children now, you know."

"Yes...I will let everyone else know..." The Spinner sped off, leaving Ein to take a different path. He would encounter Mari alone.

Ein wove his way through fellow singers, mostly Spinners as he neared their 'corner.' Ein spotted her easily. She was the only one not moving about. She was doing what she did often nowadays. She stared into space, directed most of the time towards the sky.

That was the situation this time. She looked like she was spyhopping, but never pulled herself back down. Using her tail, slowly shifting back and forth, it kept her head above the surface. Ein approached her, gently nudging the underside of her tail's base. Mari jumped, whipping around to gasp at the sight of Ein.

"Ein...how nice to see you." She smiled, only it was a faint and clouded smile. She rarely was happy anymore, and it was more out of politeness than true happiness of seeing a mate.

"Hello, my dear Mari." Ein spoke quietly, with a sad look upon his face. Mari noticed this almost immediately, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Ein swept up close to place his head near hers. He touched the side of her face with his, a nuzzling motion of affection.

"Ein..." Mari murmured. He pulled back.

"You are so saddened...why?" Mari looked on with a grave questioning look. Ein gazed down for a few moments, and then lifted his head back up to speak fully.

"My dear Mari, I have some news that has been required to be known. A message from the High Council Leader himself." Mari nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"Unfortunately, it is grave news." Mari drew in breath, staring at him.

"What news do you speak of Ein?" She whispered harshly. Ein thought he already saw her fins tremble with anxiety of what was to be said. Ein drew in a deep breath.

"Malachi-"

"No." Mari said at the instant she heard the name. Ein lowered his head. Mari came up close, to stare him right in the eyes. His bright eyes reflected her own, and she could see how fearful they were for herself.

"Tell me..."

"The exploration group which Malachi was with...has disappeared. They went in search of something...alive..." Ein paused, wondering. "Their signal vanished, and it has not been recovered. Malachi is presumed dead, along with all the others." He finished at a whisper. Mari stared at him, an empty look for a few seconds. Then she pulled herself away, to turn and face the opposite direction.

"I am not the father of Malachi, but I do miss him. I miss Lucreta as dearly as you do as well, Mari. I am sorry that I had to tell you this..." He approached her from behind, hoping to rub her side to comfort her, but when he tried, she jumped away. Already, tears had broken.

"I have lost two now..." was all she said. Ein looked upon her with sorrowful look.

_Forgive me for telling you...I wanted only me to tell you this..._

That is what Ein desired to say, but couldn't form the words. He couldn't bring out his once joyful laugh, or his bright smile. Nothing could help Mari now. She turned away, lifting her head above the surface of the water again. She screamed, shouting at the sky in a rage and fury that every dolphin in the area could hear.

"You torture me like this, Skies! Lucreta once loved you, adoring over every part of you! The Heavens above Malachi sought, and now all you have done is tricked him with hopeful lights...and swallowed him in your giant black maw!" She shouted in a furious rage at the innocent looking sky. Her fury turned to sadness, her voice choking.

"I once adored you...now look at your treachery..." Ein watched silently as Mari slipped into a madness he knew she wouldn't be able to back out of. Tears streamed from her eyes down her face and neck to join the salty sea.

"I can never forgive, nor forget your deeds..." The Spinner whispered as she wept. Ein desired to approach her, but it was no use. He knew it wouldn't work, and was left to watch sadly. Mari pulled her head back under, hiding her face from her recent mate to flee to some shadowy corner she knew of. Ein sighed.

"Lucreta is not dead...you read the skies incorrectly, my dear," Ein whispered, wishing she could have heard that. Instead he turned his own tail, to swim back to the other Spinners. It would be a long night...a long night indeed.

As he journeyed there, he bit his lip to mournful cries and devastated wails. Every family member who had lost a loved one sent out a mournful cry of song, filling the darkening water with echoing horrors. Ein entered a congested pod of mourning Spinners, but Mari was not to be found.

She would later return. Mari was forever changed, which everyone noticed almost right away. She barely sang, let alone spoke to anyone. Those she had loved dearly in the past seemed nothing to her. Ein tried many times, but could never get her to come back to them. Mari never did look directly at the sky again. If someone gazed wondrously at it, she would pass them without interest. The female Spinner entered a cage made by herself of depression and loneliness, which she would be trapped in until the day she died. Some said it was illness that caught her early, but many suspected pure depression. Ein was more sure of the latter.

Ein looked upon the stars, though. That very Night of Mourning, he still looked upon them. Whether for hope or not, he couldn't decide. Fularn was right, though. He would soon have to switch his mind to more important things, like fish. This night, however, he took time to look at the skies that led his daughter away and devoured Malachi. Lucreta, sadly, or perhaps luckily, would never know of her brother's fate...

Instead of Mari, he wasn't blind. The stars were faint and weak, drifting in and out of sight sometimes. Ein couldn't tell if this was thin wispy clouds' doing, or if the stars themselves were blinking to him. The sky was a bold black, with no moon to offer its shine. The stars seemed to put off little effort in lighting it up.

Ein wondered. Mari was wrong...the skies were not treacherous. They did not kill Malachi and his fellow curious explorers. In fact, the stars seemed saddened as well, crying alongside the dolphins from far above. Ein closed his eyes, listened to the faint calls of the pods further away as the Spinners slipped finally into a light sleep.

The stars were innocent. They had not triggered or led the launch into a trap. No, for they seemed to be weeping like the dolphins as well. They, too, mourned the loss of life they had to witness personally as _they_ approached. A great future foe of man and dolphin alike...was coming...

**From the Author-**

Yahoo, and yet another chapter is up. In my personal view, this one is okay-good. Like my names yet? On the last two chapters, I was REALLY blank on what to call some characters, and since they are characters probably never to be mentioned again past this point, I just threw some letters together and made them sound good. Some characters' names I got from another source, such as other books or looking them up for special meanings, and some others I just made up on the spot. Okay, I'm not the best naming person, but besides that, I was pleased, if not quite happy, with this entry.

If anyone is curious, while writing this particular chapter, the beginning/first half is mostly there just for length, and also to add some sort of connection of the cetacean world to ours. Think about it for a second. Living on the land, we fellow humans have 'problems', right? Deforestation, overpopulation, poverty, crime, vandalism, the list goes on. Well, a dolphin community...wouldn't they meet challenges? Wouldn't they face problems? If so, what would these problems be, and how would they determine to solve them? These were just a few questions I tried my shot at creating a possible answer to. The most obvious problem would be shortage of food. (Well duh, everyone needs to eat.) And so I just through Ein in there to get the spotlight a minute longer, just 'cause I love Ein, and continued on with typing. So, here I am with my attempt at comparison between our world and theirs. On with the tale, I say!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The Ocean's Singer

(While Ecco was gone retrieving the stolen trait globes)

_Twinkle star, twinkle bright,_

_scare away the evil in night._

_Stay close above, guide me right,_

_let me sleep peacefully tonight._

_Watch my dreams take a ride,_

_until the sun meets the tide._

_Then you may rest away from my side,_

_until you return, ready to guide._-Eclipse Lullaby

Drucall held his head steady above the surface, his dark features hidden as his eyes searched the skies steadily. He was very concerned this night for more than one reason. He knew of one he should be more worried about, but this little thing, the night sky, was bothering him. The skies were wrong...or so it seemed.

Drucall was the podleader of the Eclipse pod. So long ago, the night that the pod's origin could be remembered through tale and song, was on a night of a lunar eclipse. An event that is not common, and yet not incredibly rare. The descendants were taught to gaze at the sky, and therefore the interest in the heavens above both during day and night had been regularly passed down generation after generation. The reason of the pod's creation is unknown, only that the pod was started by two individuals, the now sung greatly about Lucreta and Alden. Because of the pod's love of the skies, and to honor the origin of their lifestyle, they call themselves the Eclipse Pod. Many other pods who had run into them would openly remark that they "worshiped" the skies. They looked to it for wisdom, guidance, and hope. It was how it had always been from the beginning. Their ways were unique and isolated, but the Eclipse Pod was not blockaded from the world. They just preferred their separation from the outside.

Lucreta: White Moon's Angel and Alden: Shadow's Smile. Since the start, they had achieved great things, aside from the success of producing the spark for a flourishing Spinner community. The pod had accepted fellow lone Spinners from the open seas, who were also seeing the same wonder of the realm above as them. Nowadays, no one knew exactly who was related to who. It wasn't a big concern anyway, so it wasn't worried about.

Durcall sighed deeply, gazing upon the surface that only a night keen eye could see. There was no moon tonight. It was a new moon, the beginning of its cycle. The outline could be seen, but nothing else. The night would have been brighter, except for the flaw in the stars...

As passed down from the two starters, each being in the pod was given a name which was then added on with a specific meaning that went along with their personality or features. Once a meaning was given to a name, it was forever like that. Name meanings were remembered through songs and stories about pod members, along with pure memory provided by the pod's Lead Singer. Every once in a while, though, one was forgotten. If no one could remember, it was just started over from scratch. It wasn't seen as a big deal.

"Drucall" was given the meaning from a previous owner, called: Silent Listener. Certainly, as a calf Drucall was quiet. He would watch and listen, learning from those that already knew what to do, copying their movements. He would watch the higher rankings in the pod constantly, always interested and curious as to how their system worked. Now he found himself at the head, bringing forth decisions from memory of those leaders of the past. It proved successful almost every time, for things are learned and prevented to repeat by looking towards the past. The only flaw in such a routine of thinking was that sometimes the future bent away from how History had played it. Drucall found himself in a similar situation. The stars were deeply bothering him, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Without the moon's shine to light up the night, the cloudless sky gave no light. It was still abnormally dark, though. The stars would usually still provide enough light for pleasurable evenings, but for some reason they were failing tonight. There weren't any clouds to block their shine. The air was pure and clean out here, now that the threat of air and water pollution was finally trying to be controlled and minimized. Still, the stars were faint. They seemed weak, tired, or maybe even afraid. Drucall wondered why. The stars should be twinkling just as strong as the moon itself on a particular merry night as tonight. Still, they were small and desolate. Some were so tiny they were almost unnoticeable unless you were sure that a star was supposed to be in that exact spot.

Drucall would have continued to stare at the sky if not a timid female had approached him.

"Sir Durcall...you have been absent long..." the soft voice fluttered by. Startled, Drucall dipped under quickly, whipping around, causing the small female to back up with a short intake of breath. She glanced down nervously, seeing him give her a soft glare at her interruption of his thinking.

"My apologies, Sir Drucall...I hate to interrupt your concentration for thinking, but Miss-"

Drucall stopped her with a look.

"How long has it been?" He asked the female. She stared at him wide eyed, shivering slightly under his intense stare. Drucall seemed to be under some stress lately, and she hated to have to stand in this position currently.

"She requests that you come quickly. She is very uncomfortable, but time still is passing very slowly. Please, Sir Drucall...should I tell her of your coming?" The female asked hopefully. She obviously wished to return to her sender. Drucall nodded after a short pause, closing his eyes in content.

"Yes, yes Hallra. Tell her I will be by her side momentarily. I must wrap my thoughts first."

"Of course, Sir Drucall." The female called Hallra bowed shortly, turning as she lifted herself back up to hurry out of sight. Hallra, being a young and small female, didn't prove very useful for hunting. Instead, she was the podleaders' noble, or assistant, and a helper with mothers and calves when she was not busy with messages. Usually, she was a messenger either within other pods, or the Eclipse Pod itself. She was doing a good job tonight.

Drucall turned his attention back to the stars, cocking his head in wonder as he thought in deep contemplation. Suddenly, he spoke aloud, talking to the skies as if it was a companion.

"Skies, your hosting of the stars so far away is faint. Why is such a thing present on such a night? It should be joyful, not frightful. Why are the stars like this? Are they weak? Are the stars dyeing? Or are they afraid? I wish to know..."

Drucall waited patiently for a few seconds, but gave up quickly. He closed his eyes, sighing, trying to release these feelings of dread. He was confused, and Drucall hated not understanding something at hand. Not understanding led to losing control...something that a podleader should avoid. When he opened his dark black-like eyes, though, he gasped loudly at a wondrous sight.

A dot suddenly grew bright. It slid slowly for a few moments, and then suddenly shot from its spot. It created a thin stream of white light as it streamed downward towards the surface. Just as soon as it appeared, though, it disappeared. A shooting star.

Drucall halted in breath for a moment as he awed at the scene.

"A shooting star...has this been sent for me?" But the other true stars remained faint and weak. Drucall suddenly heard a low come from far away. It was a moan, and it jolted Drucall from his daze towards the heavens as it echoed mournfully. He took a final glance at his worries and turned. He began to wonder...was the shooting star a positive sign or negative? At the condition of things currently, he wasn't so sure at the moment, and feared for the latter.

He approached her cautiously, becoming filled with sympathy at the sight of the female. She gasped at the surface, hanging her head weakly. Her body was limp, but jerked with stiffness now and then. Her face was set into a mask of discomfort along with the effort of just keeping herself at the surface. Her body, being extremely bloated compared to normal, revealed the reason for her stress. She had been in this state for a while now, and time seemed to be mocking her by making her suffer for a long time. Drucall gave a soft click, revealing himself from the shadows.

"Atria..."

The female pulled her head up, showing pitiful eyes that barely glowed without the brightness she once had just recently before. She had traveled a short distance away from the pod to be alone, covered with the murk of the darkness provided from the absence of the moonlight. It was silent, quiet, and also isolated. The only other being present was Hallra, her little body barely showing in the darkness. Atria had summoned her to join her, in case she was needed. Poor Hallra looked worried and shaken. Times were hard on her right now, for she was very close to Atria, one of the many girls that had been under the power of the podleader.

Of course, Drucall cared about them all. Being in the position of power he was, he was considered to have the best blood running through him. He had many mates through his years, but he took time to give each and every one affection and care. Drucall whistled gently coming to her side, a great wave of relief sweeping her face for a fraction of a second, before it returned to hide under the mask again. Atria, being Drucall's current mate for this season, was set at the same ranking as Drucall. However, it was only temporary unless she was chosen again, so her power wasn't as authorized as Drucall's. Still, she was high in the rankings, and therefore earned her respect.

"You...came..." she whispered harshly, though with a brighter glint in her gray eyes. Drucall smiled.

"Of course, my Atria. I always stand by the side of those I care about..." He nuzzled the side of her face. Atria suddenly gasped again, crying out softly. Her body shuttered, but nothing else seemed to happen. Drucall glanced at the messenger sternly.

"How long has she been like this?" Hallra looked shocked that she was being asked a question, and looked incredibly uneasy under the look of the podleader. She stuttered as she answered.

"S-she has been l-like this for a w-while, Sir Drucall. Time s-seems to be fighting h-hard this r-round." Relieved that she got the sentence out, she slumped her fins in a sign of pure relief. Drucall, however, was displeased with the answer. He thought of the shooting star...a symbol. A star falling from the sky, or so it appeared to be.

What did it symbolize? Many thought luck, but a star falling could also represent disaster. Death, destruction...a star dyeing and falling from its place. Perhaps this was to be an unhappy night...and this drove fear into Drucall's heart. Atria was in great distress, and it was possible that this was more serious than originally thought.

Atria began to slowly pace, Drucall constantly at her side. She would gasp loudly at the surface with pain, and then return to pace with anguish on her face. Drucall was in almost the same amount of torment by just watching her. He was afraid the calf would die, or perhaps his own mate. A death was always a terrible thing to happen within a pod. A day of mourning would pass, but the sadness wouldn't leave for a long time. Life was a special thing. Sometimes, the loss wasn't completely forgotten in some-

"Drucall!" Hallra suddenly shouted quietly, forcing her voice to stay down. Time had suddenly jumped on Atria, catching her as well as Drucall off guard. The next few minutes were frightening and intense. Atria went to do a breath, but a sudden stab caused her to throw her head back, screaming into to the night sky. The stars watched quietly as this scene became a regular sight. A final scream, and a newer cry let the world know the complication was finally over.

Hallra reacted, feeling a sudden urge to help. She charged into the cloud, being blinded, but letting her sonar guide her to the new being. It was panicking, thrashing violently about as if crying in fear. Hallra went to assist it upward, but was suddenly shoved roughly aside. Durcall's larger body threw her out of the way, his jaws snapping fiercely near her head. Hallra obeyed and backed off. It was a natural feeling for the male. He must protect his child from anything that could potentially harm it, including the innocent Hallra.

Atria was still there as well. She came under her gift, pushing it up until the cries suddenly broke the surface, squealing in shock of the new encounter it was facing. The child gasped in its first breath, and slid backwards off her mother's head into the dark water.

Drucall came alongside his mate, letting the child rest on their fins. The calf calmed and chirped softly, the little frail body starting to adjust. Atria panted at the surface, her face still in pain. However, she had done her job after a long evening. Drucall clicked to her. Atria sung back. The calf reacted, listening to the song of its parents, having them forever etched into its mind.

Hallra patrolled from the outside, circling quietly, not disturbing the pair. Hallra was careful not to look upon the two, afraid that she would cause anger in Drucall again.

"Atria..." Drucall whispered, the calf struggling to try and swim. Durcall, however, pulled it back by lifting his fin. The child was trapped between the parents' bodies at the moment, squeaking with a look that must had been a questioning look, an expression it had yet to master.

Atria looked upon her child with a glassy look in her eye. Though exhausted, she still had the inner strength to smile and coon to her child snuggling between the pair. The calf gazed upon its mother with wide shiny eyes. Opening its mouth wide, it tried to return her song with its own, failing miserably. Instead, it breathed in some salty ocean water, suddenly retching its throat as it choked.

Drucall chuckled, lifting the frail body above the surface again. The calf quieted as it could breathe, giving squeals and squeaks of random sounds, trying its best to compose its own song. Atria hummed, closing her eyes as Drucall held the calf's weight.

"Amazing..." she whispered. "Barely born and already it desires to sing with us, my Drucall." Drucall also murmured an agreement, letting the tiny singer back into the water. The calf clicked rapidly, rolling around without much direction or balance. Drucall used his snout, pressing the calf's flank gently towards Atria. She, in return, rolled to her side, exposing her shrunken belly.

Drucall took care in guiding the child towards its mother, giving it a head start in finding the right place. The calf bumped into Atria, squealing in protest at being shoved around. When its nose-tip felt the soft swollen skin of Atria's underside, it immediately knew what to do. With Durcall's own head for support, the calf drank hungrily with its eyes closed in content, giving a grunt of pleasure. Atria groaned, but held back from flinching under the calf's sudden jerks and nips as it drank. She had to remember, it was new at this.

Drucall smiled, rubbing the calf's underside. He admired the child, feeling his inner self swell with joy and pride at the health. Even though against time, the child had flew past the barriers of beginning life well. Another healthy member...how wonderful...my daughter.

_Daughter...? Yes...yes my daughter..._

"My daughter..." Drucall whispered. Atria's eyes opened to slits, just enough to view her mate.

"Daughter?" She moaned.

"Daughter..." Drucall sung happily. Everytime a child was born to him he went through this process, but every time it was special. Everytime he felt an infinite love and devotion to his blood. Everytime he wanted to watch it grow, sing, hunt, and love in return. A daughter...a daughter...

"Hallra...come here." The sudden command made the smaller Spinner halt in her silent circling. Drucall motioned with his fin for her to come close. Hallra approached with caution, keeping her eyes on the male podleader rather than the calf. However, Drucall's content smile wiped away her worry of doing something wrong.

With a new member approaching, the little child pulled away, cawing at seeing a new friend. The new spinner cried its random notes of copying the parents, once again trying its work of music.

"Why hello, Little One." Hallra sung herself. The calf tilted its head when Hallra spoke, listening to the Nanny's voice, tone, and pitch. It became engraved in her mind as well.

"You shall help watch over her, Hallra. It seems she already adores you," Atria rolled back over, her face beginning to lighten once more as the pain diminished. Hallra beamed, even taking the risk of nuzzling the calf extremely gently. Her soft, fresh skin felt too fragile to be touched at all, and Hallra pulled back afraid to harm the child.

"Drucall, my daughter deserves a name...one that suits her best." Atria still whispered in hushed tones. Drucall gazed upon his daughter with a loving glow, Hallra in admiration. The calf spun around with a wide smile, apparently pleased at how much attention it was getting at once.

"I do not know, my Atria. A being of such beauty requires a worthy name to show her spirit. Look at her markings. How full they are!" Drucall chuckled. "When she grows up, she will be quite the sight for any male to view upon. Her stripes are clear and bold. Her body, streamlined and well built. Graceful, yet strong. Her eyes, see how they shine! Such brightness is powerful enough to reflect starlight!" Drucall sang his observations of her. Hallra's grin broadened.

"Sir Drucall, if I may, I believe I may have such a name for your blood." Drucall suddenly stopped, Atria even glancing questionably towards her messenger and noble.

"Go ahead, Hallra. Tell us...what are your thoughts?" Hallra flushed under the pressure and honor to actually speak her opinion openly.

"True, true what you say of her coloration, my Master. But, can you not hear her voice? She tries to sing, Sir Drucall. A child, trying to sing with the podleaders!" Hallra chuckled softly. Atria let loose a small smile, coming close to Drucall.

"Why amplify her outer beauty? I say, bring out her inner beauty. Her voice! Her song! Imagine how flowing it shall be if she tries from the moment of her first breath! Each time she breathes, it will be to sing! Her eyes shine with pureness..." Hallra gazed at the bright orbs with wonder. The calf, not knowing how important this moment was for her, cackled at the look she thought was funny.

"Her spirit is pure, and true music echoes what the spirit is. She will have a pure song!" Hallra gazed at Drucall. He nodded for her to continue.

"Sir Drucall...allow me to propose naming your daughter...your blood...Neria." Atria breathed out a few bubbles, creating a tiny stream that quickly rose to the surface, bubbling at the still glassy waters.

"My Drucall...such a wonderful name...Neria..." Atria repeated it with a dreamy voice. The calf itself seemed to enjoy the sound of the note, giggling as if asking:

_Is that it? Is that my name now?_

Drucall sighed with thought.

"Neria...Ocean's Singer. My daughter...the Ocean's Singer! What joy!" Hallra held her breath. Drucall nuzzled his calf. "Welcome, my Neria. Welcome, my Ocean's Singer..." Hallra squealed in delight, much to the pleasure of the calf.

"I presume you wish to announce this arrival to the pod immediately-"

"No, Hallra." Atria interrupted. "Let them sleep and rest. The morning shall bring the joy along with its beauty. After the Sun's Waking...we shall reveal our gift to the pod." Hallra smiled quietly, bowing deeply in obedience. She sent a single note out to the calf, causing it to giggle again, and sped off into the dark murk, using soft clicks to locate the sleeping members. Drucall and Atria were left alone.

"Another child swimming beside me...how wonderful..." Atria whispered mostly to herself. Drucall gave a nuzzle to her face's side, the calf still safely between them.

"Yes...certainly...how wonderful." Drucall helped his mate begin to swim once more, Neria automatically following. As her fluke broadened and hardened, she was able to keep up more. In fact, she tried to test her speed. Of course, she had much to learn, and sent herself toppling forward past her parents.

Squealing in protest as she rolled and twisted, Drucall left his sleepy mate's side to stop her. With a soft laugh, he set her right with his snout. She crooned what seemed to be a pleasure at being back upright, and turned, revealing a stunning sight.

If Drucall had been at the surface, he would have blown his breath to make room for a large gasp worthy of what he saw. On Neria's dorsal fin shone a blurred white mark, still coming into focus as her skin became tightened in the salt water. A streak after it went a short ways up her dorsal fin. It wasn't very small, yet not too big either. With her coloration, though, it was easily spotted from up close. Atria hadn't noticed it yet, and was lowering her head limply as sleep began to overtake her.

Drucall held his daughter still, much to her annoyance, to study the marking. It was hard to see well with the fin still well bent over. A comet? No...no that doesn't look like a true one...perhaps a-

Drucall bit his lip.

A shooting star. It resembled a shooting star! Just like the one that Drucall saw in the sky before he left to come to Atria's side...

Once again, Drucall wondered if this was a positive or negative sign. What did it mean? Was it coincidence, or just an extremely rare event that deserved to be admired? Maybe a blessing? A blessing from the stars? No...maybe it could be a signal. A signal or sign he couldn't understand.

It set Durcall into a deep worry, but he decided to keep his thoughts quiet and to himself. No need worrying Atria now. He would tell her the story later, and let the pod admire the marking...hopefully. For the meantime, as Neria herself yawned deeply, nearly choking in salty sea water again with her fist attempt, let them sleep. Let Atria, Neria, and the others...sleep...

* * *

Morning was announced as the sky began to lighten, going through innumerable shades of black, violet, and blue. At the horizon, it began to shimmer red, then orange, and soon yellow, like fire spitting at the surface. The sun would be awakening any second, the light growing bright. The dolphins rushed themselves, preparing for the very moment the crest of the burning sphere of gas, light, and energy would bring the new day upon the earth, shining in brilliance that would be astounding. The singers could tell exactly of where the orb would rise due to the Main Ray, as they called it.

From the spot the sun would rise, rays spread across the sky. The main one was broader, bolder, and easily spotted, for it soared straight upward, like a road that would guide the sun's rising. It was the final signal of the sun's waking, and it soon disappeared after the close star rose completely from the horizon far beyond.

The Spinners chatted nervously and excitedly. Any moment now, they could start the Sun's Rhyme, a chant written long ago by the great Master Harper Perain: Star's Singer. Every morning, the sun's birth was celebrated. The Eclipse pod saw it as wonder, the sun's rise. Every evening, another chant was sung, mourning the sun's death as it sunk once more into the long sleep that symboled the coming of the Moon's Domain. Of course, the Eclipse did not mourn the Sun for leaving. They saw the night as a beauty of its own. Their view of the world saw both sides. Every scene one can look upon can present evil and good. Even darkness had its beauty, and they knew the sun would once return. And when it did, the next day would begin, the dolphins eagerly awaiting what would be different about today from yesterday, and what tomorrow held for all. It was their way of welcoming and bidding farewell the Bringer of Life.

"The Sun! The Sun! It rises! Come quickly!" Someone shouted in the water. One by one, the Spinners popped their heads from the surface, spy hopping to not miss a thing. Tails wagged with eagerness as well as keeping balance beneath the surface, and children were hushed by parents who desired to wait for the chant to start.

But...the podleaders weren't here! The Sun broke the horizon, flooding the sky with liquid light, gold flowing across the sky as if it were nothing more than a table to be painted. Everyone glanced around, for it was their honor to start the chant, but they were missing! Hallra was among the group, and she too wondered where they were. Oh well, someone had to start it. Being the messenger of the Podleaders themselves, Hallra thought that she might as well do it.

Taking a breath, she began. A few started shocked in direction, wondering why in the world _Hallra_ was saying the sacred Chant. Regardless, one by one they joined in, forgetting the confusion, disappointment, or frustration as they welcomed their bright noble friend above.

_"Starlight, starlight, time to bid farewell,_

_moonlight, moonlight, the night fades at its will..._

_Sun, bright sun,_

_Oh shining one,_

_Bring forth a new day for us!_

_Sun, bright sun,_

_Oh shining one,_

_Bringer of Life, do what you must!_

_Sunlight, sunlight, welcome to the day,_

_nighttime is over, hear what we say. _

_Sun, bright sun,_

_Oh shining one,_

_Give the earth your light!_

_Sun, bright sun,_

_Oh shining one,_

_Warm us with your might!"_

When it was finished, Hallra couldn't contain herself, diving under to slap her tail in a tail lob that cracked loudly. Those around her shrieked being sprayed violently, but weren't angry. They popped their jaws with laughter, soon joining her in slapping water all around. The calves squealed in delight as they tried to join the mob of dolphins, being held back by angry or worried parents. Playtime was fun, but adults can get too rough. It was best to stick with their own age for a while.

Hallra maneuvered out of the thrashing mob, which was now leaping into the air high. Hallra spy-hopped some more, looking around. A great distance away, though still visible, lay land. The pod lived on the outskirts of coastal waters, the land not yet civilized. If one looked below, sonar could reveal the sandy bottom not too far below, but just out of vision for the naked eye. The land was part of an island chain which had not seen much human contact. The female Spinner turned around, her paler skin reflecting the sun's intense rays.

Opposite of the land lay the Open Ocean. Not too far from their position lay the drop from continental shelf to continental slope, a great sudden decline to depth that was swallowed by the dark murk of the ocean. Hallra smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day...but where in the world were Drucall and Atria? And also, what about Neria?

Hallra's eyes clouded. She pulled her head back under, listening to the clicks, squeals, rolls, and notes of her pod, but with the mess of songs, she couldn't identify her podleaders. Sonar revealed only masses of bodies flying every direction in play, nearly bowling Hallra over a few times.

For her own sake, Hallra left to the outer edge of the pod mass. She listened, even daring to send out signals far into sea, searching for Drucall and Atria. Her call wasn't answered, so instead she switched to echolocation. Amazingly, the sound bounced back rapidly. Revealed in her eyes only, two figures were swimming directly for her.

At first Hallra thought they were sharks, but with a few more tries, movement showed vertical tail fluking, not horizontal. These weren't sharks. They were dolphins! Fellow Spinners! In fact, as Hallra soon found out by recognizing shape features, they were who she was looking for.

"Sir Drucall! Miss Atria! You have returned! It is so unfortunate, you missed your child's first Sun Rhyme..." Drucall only interrupted her with a chuckle.

"You are mistaken, Hallra. Neria did not miss it. She saw it head on, and we chanted the Rhyme for her. When she has gained the ability to sing and, therefore, speak, it will not take long for it to be forever printed on her soul. We thought it would be best to wait until the excitement died before revealing our gift."

"Are you ready, my podleaders? Some of the pod members are nervous of your disappearance..."

"Yes," Atria's voice was strong now. The quavering had vanished, her swollen sides shrunk down immensely. Her eyes no longer hid pain within a mask shadowing her face, and her song flowed smoothly, and beautifully, once more. "we are ready, Hallra."

The smaller Spinner beamed brightly, her body seeming to swell in anticipation as she breathed at the surface. Spinning around, Hallra swam swiftly back to the pod, shouting to call order.

"Spinners! Spinners! I hold great joy and news! Drucall and Atria are here, and they have a gift for all!" Hallra's voice rang out broadly above the others. A deathly hush fell over the pod, players instantly freezing in what ever they were doing. Two younger adolescent dolphins were so far as to have each other in locks with their jaws on each others fins, stopping in their tracks, to roll their eyes to Hallra. The females glanced with eagerness to each other. From the moment Hallra spoke her words, they knew what had happened during the night and why the podleader wasn't here this morning.

"I welcome back our current podleaders, Sir Drucall: Silent Listener and Atria: Day Sky Gazer. And they bring forth the newest member to the pod: Neria: Ocean's Singer!" The pod erupted in applause and cheers, banging fins against their sides or each other. Drucall and Atria made a grand entrance coming from behind the spotlight shining down upon Hallra's shoulders. All members swarmed to see the new calf. Other children were pleading at their mothers to see. A new friend to play with!

"Well, where is the little darling?" An older female asked, the aging eyes sparkling happily. Atria stood aside, revealing her calf behind her. Neria's eyes widened in terror...too much attention!

Neria, now a much better swimmer than last night, flipped back to the cover of under Atria, retreating to the shadow of her mother. A few chuckled, watching the little one poke her head out, then recoil back in quickly. Atria hummed, trying to lead Neria out, but the calf was playing stubborn, not wanting everyone to see her at once.

The pod began to understand. They would meet the calf when she was ready, and soon the mass dissipated back to orderly things, save the playful fight beginning again, though not as big now that the podleaders were back. Watching the other dolphins leave, Neria fluttered slowly out, glancing around with wonder. So many other dolphins! The pod was a worthy size, though not yet qualified a Mega Pod. Calves turned around, wanting to see the newborn, but were shooed away by aunts or mothers hastily trying to continue on with the day.

And that is basically what happened for some time. Atria was discussing with a scout about shark sightings. Apparently, with all the recent births, sightings have reported White Tips coming from deeper sea, and even Black Tips from the coasts were smelling their way out. Newborns were an easy catch, as well as any calf without experience.

Neria, growing bored, nipped at her mother's left pectoral fin.

_I am hungry._ Atria grew irritated after ignoring the request for a short while.

"Not now, Neria. Give me a short while, okay?" Atria spoke with just a hint of sternness in her voice. Neria backed off obediently, but frowned when her mother's back was turned.

_I am still hungry..._ Neria gazed around. A mother with an older calf was swimming by, her pace slow and lazy. The male calf beside her gazed around, and with a chirp, swam away. The mother nodded as he went, making sure he didn't wander into trouble. Neria cocked her head...all the dolphins were so friendly here, as she had discovered so far. Maybe this mother would be willing to help satisfy her growling belly?

Neria swam up innocently from the side, the mother closing her eyes as she basked lazily in the sun. Neria could not yet speak, and was left to nudge the mother's underside, hoping the mother would allow her to drink. The female didn't even bother opening her eyes, thinking it was her son who had already returned.

"Now, Taren? Very well...you were not gone long..." she added with a questioning tone. Neria, however, didn't catch it, only watching to see the female tilt her body slightly. With a highly pleased croon, Neria literally dove into the mothers belly, burying her face eagerly.

The dolphin was taken back, opening her eyes startled.

"Taren! You act as if you have not eaten in days! I thought you claimed you wanted fi- Ouch! Son, watch your teeth..." the mother groaned. Neria hesitated and tried to be more gentle.

"Mother! What-...who is that!" An angry young voice demanded. The female opened her eyes to meet the angry burning glare of her son, Taren. His eyes were a dark hazel, standing out against his otherwise normal markings. Confused, the mother dipped her head to see who was nursing from her tail.

"Child!" The female gasped. Neria felt the body pulled away from her. Cawing in protest, Neria turned to face the mother, wondering why the sudden change in mind. The other calf glared at her angrily. Neria cowered away in fright.

"Oh...child, child. Do not be frightened...who might you be?" The mother asked. Neria opened her mouth, but only emitted some sort of high pitched squeak. "You cannot speak?" Neria tried again, but failed. The mother looked at her more closely, and gasped in shock.

"Oh, child, I know who you must be! You must be Podleader Atria's newest addition! Why are you here? I am not your mother..." she added with a small laugh. Seeing that the mother wasn't angry, Neria relaxed and smiled, her childish smile even making the male calf lose some of his glare. Neria got a softer expression, lowering her head sadly.

_I am sorry..._ The calf seemed to be trying to say. The mother merely chuckled, turning to her son.

"Taren, be a good boy and find the podleader. I am sure Miss Atria will be worried about her child...I wonder why she would have let the little dear wonder off from her." Taren groaned and rolled his eyes, obviously disliking this calf already.

"Must I, Mother?" He groaned purposely with loudness.

"Do as your mother says, Taren." Another, deeper voice interrupted with a hint of sternness. Taren suddenly shrunk back slightly, as the massive and powerful form of his father, Balrok, cast a shadow over his mate. Taren regretted whining...Balrok wouldn't condone such behavior. Instead of chastising him, though, Balrok just motioned with his wide pectoral to move on. With a quick bow, Taren swam off.

"Yes, Father," he managed to force out as a whisper before departing. Balrok's mate, on the other hand, wasn't as deterred by her mates actions.

"Oh, really, Balrok," she scolded her larger mate. His dark eyes held little shine. His body, broad and muscular, held many scars as trophies and symbols showing pride and strength. Balrok was the Lead Hunter, and with his position was Commander for any fights if enemies trespass too closely to the pod. Many of his wounds came from sharks. A particularly lethal battle, which nearly took his life, show a continuous flow of teeth marks dug deeply down his entire left side. They were left by an orca he chased away himself...Black Singers, as the Eclipse called them. Of course, some of his scars came from battles with fellow dolphins, who he had the courage to set their place in the line of order...

"You are scaring the boy." The mother told him. Balrok just smirked.

"Our child will be raised to be strong if he must meet the need to take my place when the time comes...he will learn, as he is quickly." He swam past his mate, gazing in the direction of his son who had disappeared. "Those who are above in power have the final say, regardless of the situation. If he wishes not to be at the bottom, he will be strong enough to do what he must to reach the upper positions...perhaps even the apex..." The final part Balrok whispered to himself. True, he envied Drucall for how the pod supported him under everything he did. Not only had he gained their trust, he had gained their love.

Not that Balrok thought that the pod was doing poorly under his leadership. Drucall trusted Balrok fully, having given him his position personally. He just thought, that if he had the crown, the pod would benefit under his more...demanding touch.

"Whatever you say, Balrok."

"And who is this child which has tread upon our family?" Balrok asked turning back to face his mate. Neria, seeing the large male whip around, whimpered and hid behind the female, eyeing his battle scars with a frightened eye. The female gave a cold look upon her mate, and gently pulled the little calf out from under her with her tail, pushing her out into view.

"She was just wondering without a watch, that is all. She has done nothing wrong," the mother added with an insistent nod, keeping the calf out of trouble. "She is the podleaders' daughter." Balrok's eyes grew slightly wider at this. He viewed the calf, tilting his head for the best looks. With a smirk, satisfied, he looked back upon his mate.

"She is not much to look at-" the female glared at her mate warningly, but Balrok suddenly gasped. He shook his head, clearing thoughts, and looked upon Neria once more. She had received that look before...when Drucall had first seen-

"A symbol!" Balrok suddenly bugled, pulling up his head shocked. "A symbol from the sky!" His call vibrated to all within range. All turned their heads, wondering what this 'symbol' that the hunter Balrok seemed so upset about.

With the intense call, it didn't take long for all members who were within range of the cry to form an egg shaped mass, with poor little Neria cowering in the center. Once again she was surrounded by many pairs of glistening eyes...

Neria whimpered and tried to back away, heading for the shadow of the mother that had let her drink. Balrok thought otherwise.

"Oh no you do not..." he mumbled angrily, blocking Neria's way. She froze in terror at the hungry look in his eyes, so the male was forced to bump her back to the open center. When his snout rammed her harder than what she was expecting, Neria cried out, more of fear and surprise than actual pain. A mistake on Balrok's part.

It hadn't taken long for Atria to come upon the scene.

"What do you dare try, Balrok?" An irate voice demanded harshly. A few parted to let Atria through. "You dare harm my own daughter so soon?" she glowered at him. Neria, seeing her mother, cried out thankfully and seeked shelter under her protective body. Neria nestled close, up to her mother's belly. The other female watched on sadly, offering her smile to the calf.

"I dare not try anything, my Podleader, while I am under the watchful eye of yourself when it comes to your children..." Balrok lowered his head in respect, but didn't lower his eye gaze. He got a half smile. "It is amazing how these little ones seem to get lost when the parents are not looking-"

"Enough! How dare you?" Atria gritted through clenched teeth at Balrok's remark about her parenting.

"What is this? Surely not another altercation over such simple things." A few members gasped as Drucall glided in from above, looking around as if confused why everyone is here. He welcomed a greeting to Balrok and his mate. He came up cheerfully to Atria, but seeing her cold glare now directed towards him, he hesitated.

"Now...may I ask, what has happened here? The waters have not seemed to be disturbed with rough actions..." Drucall observed, noting that a fight hadn't been started yet. Of course, he doubted Balrok really had the heart, if he had one at all, to attack Atria in her rank of power, as well as the unnecessary reason he thought it would be over.

"Neria slipped from my gaze, Drucall." Atria now bent her head to scold the calf under her with her eyes. Saddened, Neria whined and looked downward. _Why is everyone so angry with me...?_

"I am sorry, dear podmate, if she caused any trouble," Atria added to the other female caught in the cross-fire. She chuckled.

"Not at all, my Podleader. She was a joy to meet personally." She looked around, and sighed happily when she spotted Taren in the crowd. Everyone accounted for...

"What was your signal about then, Balrok? Surely one such as yourself wouldn't raise such a ruckus over nothing." Drucall raised a brow towards the hunter. Balrok nodded, sweeping Atria out of his mind for the moment.

"When first seeing your precious daughter," he said with a tone that caused Atria to glare even more coldly at him. "I noticed...a mark upon her dorsal fin..." Drucall's cheerful look dropped. So, finally others had noticed it as well...and of course Balrok had to be the first...

"Neria, come here Child..." Drucall beckoned. With an encouraging nudge from behind, Neria was forced out once more into the open. Though her dorsal fin was still bent over at the tip region, it had straightened to stand incredibly fast. If one touched it, it would succumb to the force and keel over, but the fin still stood on its own. Now it could fully show off the white mark adorning the left side of it.

The group watching gasped and murmured to themselves as they saw it.

"Why...it looks like a falling star..." One member said aloud. Taren, with increasing interest, started to swim out into the center to get a better look. He went to join his mother's side.

"A falling star, indeed." Balrok scoffed, as if it was obvious to any dolphin who could see. "And in near perfect detail...I can hardly imagine how clear it will be once her fin stands strong against the currents." Balrok cocked his head, though it wasn't a playful gesture. The other female gazed at Neria, wondering how she had missed such a thing that stood out so much.

"What could a falling star mean?" Someone wondered aloud. Drucall grumbled to himself, wishing this wasn't becoming such a group event.

"I believe it is a blessing," Atria said aloud. "A gift from the skies above...their own symbol to adorn my child's back." A few whispered agreements. Neria did promise to be a pretty Spinner...

"But see how clear the marking is? Could it just be chance that it turned out such as this?" A male from the crowd shouted.

"A star...falling from its position. That cannot be a good sign...can it?" Another mumbled loudly for the others to hear. Balrok grinned at this. This was something he had hoped for...a mistake to drive Drucall from his placement in rank.

"Perhaps this is a sign from the heavens themselves, high above us within the beautiful ocean of space." Balrok bellowed for all to hear. A few murmured wonder...a message from Heaven itself! Could it be?

"But one of our members guesses truth. This is no comet, a miniature star showing its beauty for a period of time as it passes by. It is no shooting star, gliding easily across the void of space to position itself once more within the grand emptiness. No! This is a 'falling' star, heading straight down to the earth!" A few held their breath. Drucall held his as well...where was Balrok going with this monologue?

"A falling star, dying and dropping, losing its shine. An omen, I say, and not one of good fortune either!" Atria gasped, breathing in suddenly with anger. Neria whimpered as a few pointed at her. Those calves that were watching pointed with fin tips and exchanged glances.

"That is enough, Balrok," Drucall stopped his speech, cutting it fortunately short. Balrok could only bow his head, retreating. "This is merely a mark. It probably has no meaning at all-"

"But what if we refuse to heed it?" Once shouted from behind.

"Yeah!" A female agreed. "A message from Heaven should not be ignored!"

"What if it IS misfortune? A sign of what is to come? A curse! A punishment may be upon us-" Atria had had enough.

"Silence!" She clacked her teeth together. Glaring at Balrok, who was having trouble hiding a grin at the great success in stirring up trouble, she glared in the direction of the last speaker.

"My child is no curse!" She hissed. "Whatever this may be, there is no point in frightening Neria. She does not understand...all depart! Go back to your previous doings..." Atria commanded with authority she probably didn't own. The pod, however, obeyed from under her glare. No one noticed poor Neria. While her parents were arguing with Balrok and the pod, no one had allowed her to move. She was scared, and no one seemed to notice her. Feeling alone, Neria had curled up into somewhat of a ball, sniffing softly as tears dripped to the ocean from her.

"Shhh...shh..." Finally someone noticed, encasing her in an embrace of warm fins. Hallra had been in the crowd, and rushed over to Neria's aid as the mass broke up.

"Why is she crying?" Taren came up to the Spinner. Hallra smiled.

"She is just not used to so much attention. She likes it, but being the podleader's daughter is not easy. She will be all right." Taren nodded understanding.

"My father says he wishes he could be podleader, but I am not so sure all the time." Hallra said nothing to this, but continued to cradle Neria.

"Hey, Neria. Do not cry..." Taren said sadly, offering his best. Neria quieted herself, eyeing him with watery eyes. He smiled, causing the calf to giggle a little. "Hey, I will be your friend. I do not think the other calves will be wanting to be near you, but I will show you around." The calf seemed to understand, even with his choice of words, and Taren's grin widened even more.

A short distance off, Drucall came up to his mates side to nuzzle her face.

"How did all this happen?" Drucall whispered. Atria shook her head, looking down.

"It is my fault. I did not pay attention to little Neria. I let her get into trouble." Drucall chuckled.

"Oh, my Atria, no need to worry. Balrok may be difficult, but he would never hurt an innocent child. He just handles them a little more roughly then we think is right."

"I do not know, Drucall. I saw his grin when the pod started to become worried. I bet he saw this as just an opportunity to shaken our bonds with the pod. He may be a valuable fighter and hunter, Drucall, but if you ask me...that dolphin just means trouble..."

**From the Author-**

**And thus, we leave our little fantasy in the past to our precious present. And the adventure continues to unfold!**

**Woo! I know, I know. LONG chapter, eh? I had a lot to cover, and I really had no wanting to split this up into two seperate chapters. I didn't see the point to break it apart. No more chapters this length...at least for a decent while after this, I can assure you that much. Let's see, at the point for how many chapters I've written thus far, which I won't say, this is the longest one yet. So, you don't have any more this length for a while. Well, an important introduction deserves some length, I suppose. On with the story, I say!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The Moon's Tale

(Some time later...)

_"Gallant warrior of the sky,_

_bearing Hope, Light, and Chance..._

_Lo we missed your battle cry,_

_we see your face when tides dance."-_Eclipse Myth, written by Singer Soracal

"Got you!" Teeth clamped firmly, yet gently, around the young calf's fin. She squealed in surprise, trying to yank herself free, but the attacker refused to let go. His teeth didn't harm, but they held tight. She turned her head to gaze into hazel eyes glittering in play.

"I win!" The voice came again from the attacker. With the calf's fin still in his jaws, he grinned showing white, shiny teeth. The calf growled playfully.

"No fair! You came from below me! I was not ready, Taren!"

"That is how you are supposed to hunt Neria! 'Come from below...etc, etc,'" the adolescent, (only slightly older than Neria,) moaned. He let her go. "I won, just admit it!" He smiled again, finding enjoyment in the calf's frown.

"Well...well..." she stammered, trying to find an excuse. Taren motioned for her to continue, a large smirk on his face.

"Fine! So, maybe I forgot to watch from below." She pulled her fins to her side and tucked her neck in for a delphine pout. Taren just giggled.

"You will eventually get it, Neria. It was only a game. I know! Let us try some _actual_ hunting. Fish may prove easier for you little kids than other _older_ dolphins," He chuckled sarcastically, starting to swim away. Neria dropped her jaw.

"Little! I am NOT little! See?" She puffed out her chest, lifted her fins, and expanded her body as best she could, but Taren just started laughing hysterically at how she looked. He turned around and swam away, clutching his sides, towards the coastal region. Neria hesitated, but soon reluctantly followed, grumbling all the way.

Soon, the sandy bottom with the permanent ripples, constructed with the sediments from the ocean's pull, glistened below. The sun was high in the sky, a short ways after the High Point. The water shimmered brightly with the clear waters letting light penetrate their bowels to shine upon the world below.

The reef rose as the pair entered the shallower waters. Fish of every color gave life to the brilliant reef area. Coral covered every space available, still managing to leave soft sand spots for crabs and shrimp to dwell in. A mighty red lobster clacked its massive claw as the dolphins passed, Neria taking a moment to eye it in fascination.

The crystal water glowed with life, as if the very liquid itself had a soul. The fish darted here and there, the tide gently swaying back and forth as it breathed upon the land, presenting the beach ahead.

It was currently high tide, and the tiny crustaceans were making their laborious way up to the beach to gather food before the tide retreated. Then the beach area would become the domain of birds and those that bury themselves to await the coming high tide again.

Taren stopped when the water was about six feet in depth, brushing the coarse sand that is revealed at low tide with his flank and side. He cooed in content as it scratched well.

"Okay, Neria. You say you are not small? Then prove your words. Hunt a fish...any fish!" Taren dared with a grin and a point into open space with his snout. Neria glanced away, and then turned around, viewing her options. The fish were quick and healthy...it would be very hard to catch one. And even if she did...

Neria rolled her tongue in her mouth, trying to not let Taren see the disgusted look she was showing. She honestly wasn't looking forward to that slimy thing, possibly still alive, to slither down her throat, thrashing in her gut as it was burned within her tiny stomach-

"Having second thoughts?" Taren jeered playfully. "I thought you were big, Neria! Big dolphins eat fish." Neria frowned at him.

"I can eat fish! I just...just have not hunted before..." Neria faced the schools in front of her. She would prove to Taren she could catch a fish, and then maybe she could fake it...

"Oh! That is right!" Taren snickered. Too late...it seems he did in fact see that gesture..."You are still but a calf! Calves do not eat fish, but retreat to their mother's tail!" Taren smiled triumphantly. "You still have some growing up to do, Neria." Neria stuck out her tongue at him.

"I will show you! I am no calf!" She whipped around with surprising speed, and though she was young, Neria had quite a growing talent in quick movements. She dove into a school, the fish scattering at her entrance, but poor Neria had little idea on what to do. She had never been on a hunting trip, for she was too young. Her mother would leave, and Hallra would keep her watch. Neria always had the option of hiding under some guardian's shadow, but not this time. Now she was on her own.

Instinctively, she snapped her jaws in random places, poorly aiming for fish and failing terribly. She was never near a good shot, and Taren didn't help much with his laughing in the background.

Neria didn't give up. Childishly, she snuck up on a small group of yellow and black butterfly fish. Their false eye markings at the base of the tail didn't fool her. She knew well right on which side was which. Neria pounced, rather clumsily, but one fish became clamped in her teeth amazingly. It was so shocking to her, Neria nearly coughed it out as the thing thrashed between her tiny teeth.

Neria stumbled, but swam with a victorious pose up to Taren. He smiled evilly, much to Neria's displeasure.

"Now eat it. Position the fish in your mouth with the head down, tip your head back, and swallow." Neria hesitated, but knew that she would never hear the end of it unless she ate this fish. Taren took great enjoyment watching the different thoughts sweep her face.

Trying to not think of the horrible feeling she was about to experience, Neria gently moved her jaws, the fish still alive. Neria wished she could kill it, and maybe swallowing it wouldn't be so disgusting, but not under Taren's eyes. If she managed to do this, she would earn her respect from him. That would show him right!

Neria threw her head back, but too early. The fish wriggled from her grasp, and in its flee, managed to jam a barb right below Neria's right eye. In shock more than pain, the calf squealed and flew under Taren for protection. The older teen chuckled.

"Oh, Neria. I have to admit, you actually tried to eat it. You deserve credit for that..." Neria popped her little jaw in aggression, a funny looking sight for any adult that could have been watching.

"That thing fought back! Fish do not fight back!"

"Some fish do..." Taren warned a little more sternly. "Do not forget sharks, Neria." Neria became wide eyed, making the move of even snuggling up against Taren from below. He decided the game was over, and teasing Neria was getting old at the moment. He placed his fins downward, seemingly making a shield around her, like an older brother. Sometimes Taren felt as if he was truly Neria's older brother, and she felt the same with him. Trusting and caring...

"I do not like sharks, Taren..." she whimpered. He merely smiled.

"It is all right. No shark would take on an entire pod, Neria. Not the Blues, which are the color of the ocean and melt with the void. Not the Makos, with speed beyond the water itself. Not the Tigers, with ferocious appetites. Not the Hammerheads, with their cunning groups, nor the local White or Black Tips. Not even the Great Whites! They are the brains of the fish realm, and they know it is useless to even try to get a pod of us!" He said proudly. "Just remember...never swim the Open Ocean alone, and always be aware in the warm, seemingly safer regions of the coast. Wherever we are, they are bound to be there too." He bent his neck to look under him. Neria nodded, understanding.

"I guess I am not as big as I say, Taren." The teen laughed, moving forward to leave Neria behind.

"You will get there Neria. Be smart, and every dolphin can reach their full potential!" Taren picked up speed.

"Hurry up Neria! Or else you will miss the story lesson for today!" Neria gasped. The lesson! With the Singer Soracal! How could she have forgotten?

"Wait! Wait for me, Taren!" Neria pumped vigorously to keep up, Taren urging her forward. The two had grown to be fast friends, even with Taren constantly teasing Neria. Taren was a full adolescent, strong in his teen years, while Neria was at the age of when she and Taren first met. His markings were full and bold already. The shooting star mark glistened brightly on Neria's dorsal as the sun shone brightly upon the entire world.

* * *

Most of the pod had dispersed to different daily doings. Hunting, playing, scouting, fighting...every day seemed normal and boring to a calf. The adults weren't much fun, except for the eminent Singer Soracal. Every child adored Soracal. He was the lead singer of the pod, given the position by his own mentor before him due to talents in knowledge. For the pod, he held within him knowledge of the world. For the children, though, he was a storyteller, and though starting to age, he was bright and cheery every day. He took great enjoyment in bringing smiles to young ones.

"The calves are the future, and lessons they must learn! What a better way to learn than through a story, I say!" Soracal's famous quote was mentioned quite often. He had a voice as high as a mellow tenor, though when singing for viewers, he could miraculously drop to a deep booming baritone. Many described his voice as soothing and calming. Any children of his were always said to sleep the most soundly with his lullabies every night.

"Singer Soracal! Singer Soracal!" Voices excitedly grouped around him, the older male spreading his fins in a welcoming gesture. Calves and adolescents of all ages gathered closely to him, some of the smallest ones managing to wrap fins around him in a warm hug. Taren with Neria close behind raced up to join the outside of the group. It was in the number of five calves including Neria, with four adolescents including Taren. A good sized group for one Lead Singer.

"Settle down, settle down!" He commanded, trying hard to be serious, but failing to end up laughing like the children around him. "Quiet! Quiet!" He boomed. The younger ones finally let go of him, a few parents watching with smiles as their children prepared to follow him to wherever he took them next. Soracal was quite the teacher.

Of course, everyone knew and recognized his age. Some day coming up, Soracal would pass on his position to the next available singer to deserve the spot. Soon, Soracal would take over a single individual in his group and teach them alone daily as an apprentice. Pressed into the learners mind would be every bit of knowledge Soracal knew which was taught to him the same way. It was quite an honor, and many children were excited, wondering if they were destined to be next. Soracal's name even meant: Voice of Solar Winds.

"Now listen closely, my children." (Soracal called all children under his teaching 'his' just for the reason of how close he grew to them.) "Today is a special lesson. It will be taught within a tale of a great celestial being!" A few gasped, looking to each other with wide eyes.

"Who is this being, Singer Soracal?" A young male calf asked excitedly.

"Ah, ah! Follow me, and I shall tell you!" He almost always said that, and with cheers and high whistles, all the students followed obediently, the younger ones nipping at their friends' flukes with impatience. The older ones spoke to each other near the rear, eager faces showing brightly.

Soracal led the group out to deeper sea. The chattering of the noisy pod dimmed away, and the sandy bottom dipped to be out of eye sight. The ocean grew darker and bolder as they entered the outskirts of the Open Ocean, near the dropping of the continental slope. No young child was allowed so far out alone, and the calves seemed a little nervous. Soracal didn't seem the least bit worried, however.

"Gather round. Gather round!" He insisted. The group huddled around him, hovering near the surface where breath would be easy to reach without much movement for distraction.

"Now, everyone look up..." The whole group, including Soracal himself, spy-hopped.

"What do you see, my children?"

"I see the big blue sky! The ocean of air above us!" One female adolescent remarked.

"Anything else? Keep looking..." Soracal smiled.

"I see a cloud!" A calf laughed. "And it looks like a shrimp all bent up!"

"I see the sun, boiling brightly far away!" Another one shouted.

"Nope, nope. You are all close, but keep guessing!" Soracal himself could barely contain his anticipation. Neria scanned the skies, and suddenly her eyes rested upon another object. It was fainter and more forlorn, but it sill resided there. It was almost too small to see, for only a small portion could be seen...

"The moon! I see the moon floating within the void of space close to us!" Neria shouted triumphantly.

"Very good, Neria! Very good! Yes, yes...the moon! Children, look!" Soracal motioned. The all whispered 'awws' and 'ooohs' as each one spotted the moon, a few with the help of a neighbor.

"The moon is currently a...what?" The Singer asked.

"A waxing crescent!" They all shouted together in unison. Soracal laughed.

"Yes, yes. A waxing crescent about an eighth of the way across. My tale I have to tell is about our moon, the Moon...or should I say, 'our guardian.'" All the children looked a little confused.

"Guardian, Singer Soracal?" Taren asked curiously. "Like the crystal at the city of Atlantis?"

"Not quite like the crystal, but yes, our guardian. Who here can explain to the rest of us what a 'myth' exactly is?" A shy older female raised a fin. "Lorala?"

"A myth is a tale created for the purpose of explaining something that occurs within our world of nature that sometimes cannot be easily understood."

"Indeed it is!" Soracal seemed very pleased, and Lorala could be seen blushing with the praise.

"Notice how we can see only part of the moon, and we all know why of this, right?"

"Right!" A male calf Neria's age called out. "It changes due to the moon's position around the earth in relation to which side is facing the sun!"

"Do not interrupt, Hallrak, but yes, you are correct." Soracal said with a slightly stern tone. Hallrak immediately looked down with a look that truly said:

_I am sorry. I will wait my turn next time._

"But," Soracal continued. "imagine how our ancestors of so, so, SO long ago would have explained the phenomenon, particularly before the Golden Day? Would they have possibly known how the moon seemed to be being covered? No, of course not. They did not have the knowledge, nor the power or technology to find out for themselves. Instead, they created stories that seemed logical and explained it."

"But that is false information!" One older male cried. "How could they have believed in it if they knew it was wrong? You cannot just look at something and claim that a certain tale explains everything. That would be like an hypothesis without any data to view upon!" The Singer smiled.

"You speak truth, but yet you are wrong as well. They studied it for many years, noticing any changes or similarities. They were making a good guess, but unfortunately one that would not be proven wrong until further years past their time."

"Oh! Oh! Singer Soracal, please tell us the tale! How did the dolphins of the past see the moon?" A little female shook with excitement. Soracal took a deep breath, sighing as he prepared his story.

"It begins at the beginning of our very solar system, before any creature swam in the sea or crawled upon the land or flew within the air. It is the tale of how the moon guarded, protected, and saved the earth, though not without a terrible price..."

* * *

In the beginning, the first being to have opened her eyes was our very sun. She was the center and main power, viewing upon her land of space and time. The sun dearly wished to have beauty to look upon. Herself was so wondrously gorgeous, but she desired to share her glory and light with others.

With her great arms and strong fingers, the earth created the nine planets in our solar system, giving each its own unique power and beauty. Mercury was given plentiful light and plentiful dark with a tremendous gift in speed. Venus was given the ability to create its own light to mirror the glory of the sun. Mars held its wonderful red color, and Jupiter with its grand size and strength. Saturn: the mesmerizing colors of its rings. Uranus: the view of the system at vertical views. Neptune: the color of the element of water, and Pluto, the best look and spot to view the system's neighbors. He was a watchtower on the solar system's boundary wall.

However, the sun left the perfect and best spot for its favorite creation: the Earth, which had the power to bear life upon its skin. It developed, flourished, and grew to be strong. The sun shined upon each of her gifts, feeling pleased at her great achievement in bringing beauty to her world.

However, from far away Pluto noticed the approach of a dark enemy-

* * *

"Dark enemy? What dark enemy? Who were they?" The young male, Hallrak, asked brightly. Soracal frowned.

"Do not interrupt, Hallrak!" He snapped slightly. Hallrak popped his jaw closed, the others glaring at him. Neria couldn't help, but release a small grin. Hallrak was always getting into trouble.

abcdefg

This dark enemy carried within it great power in the form of vast legions of fleets, spreading around the empty space as if it wasn't the grand size it really was.

The sun was dearly worried. Though she held great power, it could only reach out so far. All the planets past the glorious Venus were in danger of being attacked and destroyed. The sun could not allow her precious gifts to be destroyed. She had to do something about it!

The sun came up with a plan. With her mighty strength, she formed mini planets, or moons, for each individual. Depending on its size or worth, she distributed her moons evenly. Pluto had one due to its small size. Uranus and Neptune had a good amount suitable for their's. Saturn was given the most, due to the wondrous rings it held. Jupiter could take care of itself, but also was given moons. The asteroid belt formed a shield, though Mars was given a pair...just incase the barrier was broken.

And finally, the earth was only given one. Because it was so close, and because the many other planets would have to be passed, the sun decided that the earth would survive just fine. The fleet arrived, and attacked full force...

The great sun had miscalculated the enemy's numbers. They were smart, and went for only priceless treasures. Pluto was useless. Neptune held nothing but color. Uranus was tilted. Saturn...now _that_ was a prize.

Her many moons, however, chased the enemy away, and they stayed clear of Jupiter's awesome wrath.

The belt proved an obstacle, but was in the end passed. Mars was a barren wasteland of sandstorms, not a treasure to them. But...when the fleet came across the earth, they halted in their advancement.

Earth, the planet of life. A great prize indeed, and with only one measly guardian! How easy this destruction would come. The sun had realized her mistake, and knew that she would lose her most loved gift...

The moon stood before the fleet as they taunted him and jeered. This would be no fight. 'Why bother? We have already won', they cried. 'Stand down, and you will be spared.'

Armed with nothing but spear and shield, the moon held his ground. Gazing brightly, his silver smooth and handsome face shining in the sun's now fearful light, stood without fear before the enemy and refused to back away from his duty. It was his life's purpose to guard the earth, and in death he still would.

With this bravery, the fleet struck...from the right. A great battle exploded above the skies of the earth, with the moon facing the entire fleet. They struck again and again, the moon falling only to rise up to continue to fight.

Enemy after enemy fell at the feet of the moon, his spear of metal and gold thrusting fiercely into the heart of any that tread too close to his treasure. The mighty legion now began to shrink, and though in denial, they continued their attack.

The moon was given three mighty blows which forced him to fall down. The fleet had won-but wait! The moon rose once more! The spear tip penetrated the bodies of the others, forcing the few left standing to stagger and flee away.

However, in their rage, they cursed and swore they would return. The other planets were seen as nothing to them, but the earth would become theirs, they promised. The enemy would come back...!

The battle was not without its losses, however. The moon suffered great wounds that promised never to heal. The once smooth and handsome face now bore gashes and cuts that bled and cried. Shield lay broken, though the spear stood strong. The earth was safe, and the sun rejoiced.

In return for the great deeds, the sun spread out her warmth and touched farther than ever before. With a gentle breath, she exhaled golden waves of light to heal the moon. His wounds proved too great though, and to this day the sun keeps her reward by breathing upon the moon, helping him to eventually heal.

The scars he bears are visible now to any being upon the earth. Searching space, he patrols around the planet, constantly on the look out for the enemy that may return, and he still keeps up his diligent watch above us right now.

The moon, though, desires to see the wonder it nearly sacrificed everything to save. Turning to the right, the side the fleet struck on to make sure it will not miss the next one, the moon takes the time to look upon the earth every month. In every month also, though, he must continue to turn to view once again to the empty voids of space, awaiting the time for the enemy's return. Spear in hand, he prepares to guard the earth like he did millennia ago. Still, every month he turns to face his right, and then looks upon the earth, his bright silver light reveals his payments for us. However, we have no need to fear. As long as the moon turns to see, his light will show us he is still there, watching us, and guarding us like its brother moons, the planets' guardians. And, we can always be sure that he will turn to face out again, waiting for the fleet to return once more...

* * *

"Wow..." Neria whistled. "The moon must have been very brave to defend our home against such terrible and vile...uh, things. Such a gallant warrior, the ancients viewed him as." Soracal eyed her.

"Gallant warrior..." he mumbled, staring into space.

"Singer?" He snapped out of some faze he was beginning to set into.

"Oh! My apologies children."

"But Singer Soracal...just what _was_ the enemy?" Hallrak insisted again. Soracal instead, once again, found a way out of answering the question he didn't know the exact answer to.

Tilting his head, he said, "Okay, my children. Sir Drucall seems to be rounding up the hunters...it is time to go." A few moaned and whined about wanting to stay and hear more about the wondrous moon.

"Hurry, hurry now. Head on home, quick." He held back, and as the group began to file towards the pod, he stopped altogether. "Neria...would you mind waiting for a moment?" Neria halted, but obediently stayed behind. Taren seemed curious, but did Neria a favor and left with a confident smile.

"Yes, Singer Soracal?" He paused, a kind of saddened look on his face, but with a sigh he finally spoke.

"Come with me to the surface, Neria. I wish to speak with you."

He lifted his head above the water, the sun beginning to sink. It was entering the era of late afternoon...the time when crustaceans huddled back into borrows and eels slunk into their dens. When the sun sunk, the sharks would come out and pick off any straggling fish not wise enough to find a temporary hideaway.

"You were the one who spotted the moon today, Neria." Soracal said simply. Neria seemed confused, but didn't dare question someone as wise as Soracal.

"Yes, Singer Soracal. I did." She said.

"I have noticed great potential through past experiences, Neria. You have the gift to become a powerful singer."

"Powerful...my Singer?" Neria didn't really like the sound of that. She liked to sing, yes, but for pleasure, not power...could a song provide strength? It was just notes...

"Neria, Neria," Soracal chuckled, pulling himself back under to view her from the front. "Songs I know contain secret weaving within their rhythm of notes and words. Performing the structure perfectly can do great things besides make beautiful music." Neria eyed him.

"Singer Soracal...that is truly wondrous, but why are you telling me all this?"

"You are merely a calf, Neria, and yet you already speak so fair. Your voice is becoming strong and un-child like. You have an insatiable thirst for knowledge that I can see within your very being. It may be even possible, Neria...I see potential in the others, yes, but in you..." Soracal cocked his head playfully smiling.

"I see a possible Master Singer." Neria gasped, her smaller beak opening in shock at Soracal's words.

"My Singer...how is it you think _I_ have the capability to become a Master Singer? Why they-"

"Yes, Neria, I know," he interrupted. "A Master Singer does not live within one pod, but lives in none. He travels the perilous ocean as a lone swimmer to spread his knowledge and wisdom of the world through tale and song to all willing to hear it. They, alone, are the strongest singers in the sea. Their tunes can even outlast the soulful wails of the great humpbacks..." Soracal's face faded. Neria stared at him...the humpbacks were the sea's most beautiful singers. However, Soracal spoke truth...even the great leading singers of the entire ocean stopped to hear the tunes of a Master Singer.

"And," Soracal continued. "I believe you may become one yourself, Neria. That is, if you are willing to work towards it. You may be the next Perain!" He nearly shouted, backing up with a wide grin, returning to his normal buoyant self. "And I would be honored to be your teacher. If you wish to stay within the pod, you may take my place, but if not...well, I can only teach you so much. The ocean itself can provide more than I can ever sing to you."

"Singer Soracal...must I decide now?" Neria forced out. Soracal's smile faded, as if he was severely disappointed.

"No, not at all, young Neria." He grinned softly. "Take your time to decide. Besides...tonight may be strenuous." He said with a faint expression and voice that died away as he spoke, his smile vanishing. Neria cocked her head confused, but Soracal turned his body to view towards the Open Ocean.

"Wh...what is it, Singer Soracal?" Neria asked timidly. She didn't like that serious look tainting the Singer's normally cheerful mask. Soracal again lifted his eyes above the surface, Neria joining him. In the distance, along the horizon, a thin line of a dark mass was forming. The water barely rippled, the almost constant wind stopped without the two even noticing.

Neria rolled her tongue in her mouth...a strange taste entering it from the air around her.

"Yes..." Soracal muttered. "I taste the foul stench in the air as well. Singed air from electricity. The wind has shifted, opening a path for the lightning's owner."

"Soracal...what is happening out there?" Neria asked worriedly. Soracal merely grinned to reassure her.

"Nothing my dear. How do they say it? 'The calm before the storm,' I think is how it goes. Just a different type of tropical weather, my Neria. Strange...this place is not usually hit with strong storms, and this one seems fierce from what I can determine...but oh well." He laughed, brushing the worries away.

"Come along, Neria. We better alert your father of this so the drifting pod members can be brought in early. No sense in letting the upcoming currents drag some un-expecting victims away!" He said brightly swimming away, though Neria didn't see it as something that should be joked about. Either way, Neria looked towards the ocean once more.

"Me...a Master Singer...like Perain?" Neria smiled. "I wonder if I could really do it!" With that Neria whipped around to hurry after Soracal towards the pod.

* * *

**From the Author-**

And here we are, once again, at the end of another chapter. Enjoying it so far? I certainly hope so.

Actually, this chapter is pretty special to me, in a unique sort of way. Let's see...let me shorten a short tale up to a paragraph for you.

In sixth grade science class, we had a moon unit. (Wow, that was a long time ago.) I'm a person who enjoys astronomy, so of course I just sucked it all up. Anyway, we studied a few myths written explaining moon phases, crater markings, etc. One assignment was to write one of our own myths telling the origin of any moon feature we wanted. Feeling creative, I wrote a simple myth of how the moon acquired the craters and why the moon disappears and reappears, with the extra of why the light and dark comes from the right. So, I just re-took that myth story and made a more complete version, and...voila! A tale for Singer Soracal. It was quite a flashback for me, as well as fun time, taking this old writing and re-creating it. I hope you found it as interesting as I.

Anyway, enough with me chatting away. Let us continue...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The Curse

_The sea sputtered and spat its words,_

_and winds tore flights from all the birds,_

_who warned us with their flocks and herds,_

_of something that was to come._

_The winds howled and clouds raged,_

_when they darkened like a black robed mage,_

_who released his magic now uncaged,_

_to strike down upon the weak. _

_From the now black-red sky,_

_descended one giant hideous eye,_

_which devoured all with a single shrill cry,_

_any who tread too close._

_Then the waves calmed themselves,_

_and left survivors with stories to tell,_

_of when our nature turned to kill,_

_on those that did not obey._

_The wind has never traveled faster,_

_as we were punished dearly by Master._

_Disobedience promises disaster..._

_this we have done and learned. _-Neria's Work

"A storm, Singer Soracal?" Drucall asked curiously. He, too, glanced up concerned to the horizon as the dark clouds swallowed the bold blue sky like a hungry monster. By now the entire pod had noticed it, but none payed too much attention to the coming force of nature. The mothers casually rounded up youngsters. Males started to set out to gather any drifters from around.

"Yes, Drucall," (Soracal was the _only_ one who addressed Drucall without any title whatsoever.) "A great tropical storm approaches. At first I thought this as something that should not be worried about. It may even pass us, but the winds have shifted. A path is opened directly to this spot, as if the storm was seeking out our very location." Drucall cocked his head.

"Soracal, do not speak in riddles or nonsense. A storm seeking us out? Preposterous!"

"Strange, I know, but you must listen to me, Drucall." Soracal glanced nervously around. "This storm seems strange to me. We are not usually hit by strong forces of wind and water. Usually they swerve around us, or the edges overpass giving us nothing more than mist. Those that do have some power bring moderate winds and heavy rain, but in this one...I sense more powerful forces as work." Drucall chuckled.

"Oh, Soracal. You said it yourself, the storm may evade us. And even so, it is so far away. How can you possibly judge its strength from here? Do not make conclusions so soon, my dear Singer. I may start to think you are going senile." Drucall teased his friend. Soracal smiled, but only for a moment.

"At least promise me you will gather the pod members and keep them together." Drucall nodded slightly.

"Yes, yes, of course. Storm or no storm, it would not hurt to round everyone up. If this thing does hit, then at least no one will get lost and swept out to sea. You are rarely wrong on your weather reports, so I will follow your advice this time. Already some scouts have been sent out to find the others." Drucall dipped his head respectfully, as did Soracal, before each departed.

Soracal was tense and uneasy. Something was not quite right, and he wondered what. What was this feeling he felt? Soracal thought deeply for a second, but shaking his head, decided to continue the gathering. Just sitting here doing nothing won't help if this storm is really a strong one.

* * *

"Mother! Mother! Where are you?" Neria shouted, searching back and forth. Atria was no where to be found. Neria wondered where she was. 

"Excuse me...sir Dolphin?" A male passing by halted, looking at the young Spinner with an irritated look, though realizing it was just a young one, set aside his impatience for a second.

"And what can I do for a young one such as yourself?" He tried hard to hide the annoyance at Neria making him stop.

"I am looking for podleader Atria...have you seen her?" Neria asked innocently. The sweetness in her voice even made some of the angry lines on his face disappear from the tone she gave.

"No, young one, I have not seen her. If you excuse me, I must hurry at the moment. A storm arises...I must hurry and check to make sure my own family is here." He hurried off without another word. Neria thought it rather rude for him to give her no assistance whatsoever, with her being the podleader's daughter and all.

Neria spy-hopped, looking nervously at the sky. The clouds were approaching fast, not far away at all. They were dark and frightful looking, the lower ones swirling madly. The middle layers bulged as if bloated with rain and wind. The higher soot-colored ones were gargantuan, towering above the earth like the planet was nothing at all. The cumulonimbus clouds seemed to reach past the atmosphere itself, and Neria found herself staring at them for a long time.

A body bumped into her, Neria squeaking slightly at being startled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Neria recognized the voice.

"Taren! What is going on...I cannot find my mother. Where can she be?" Taren gazed empty-like at her.

"I am sorry, Neria, but I have not seen Podleader Atria...she must be out rounding up the others. The storm is coming faster than thought-"

A sudden whip of wind caused the sea to suddenly swell up with a wave, rushing Taren and Neria hard. They pulled themselves back under, sputtering and coughing in the shifting salt water.

"Neria...how about staying with me until the storm passes?" Taren shouted, the breaking of white caps on the growing waves sloshing more and more violently.

"I was looking for Mother to tell her that...that Singer Soracal has chosen me." Taren stopped, a sudden wave causing him to nearly twist over. Flapping his pectorals, he managed to keep balanced.

"What! You have been chosen to become a Singer?" Taren asked shocked.

"Not just a Singer...a Master Singer!" Neria completely forgot about the storm, smiling brightly. Taren laughed with a grin as well.

"Neria...Neria that is wonderful news!" The sun was suddenly blotted out. Taren and Neria gasped nearly choking at the surface.

"Wha...how did the clouds jump on us so fast?" Taren shouted. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed loud enough to make the water ripple more with waves. The clouds were literally racing across the sky, as if wanting to swallow the blue space then and there. Whisps of black groped out like claws, pulling the black mass along with incredible speed. Not Neria nor Taren had ever seen clouds move so quickly...it was unreal!

Soon, however, the brunt of the storm hit. The pod had been gathered, hanging closely together. When every speck of blue was gone, it turned to night under the cover of the massive clouds. Rain pelted down heavily in large drops. Hail splattered the water. Wind howled across the surface, creating massive waves that rose and fell, many towering so high that they toppled over, sending a newer wave of white froth on the surface.

Lightning seemed to reach everywhere, and the thunder sounded loud enough to be standing right next to the surface. The ground down deep below them seemed to tremble in fear at the rage the storm was shouting down upon it. Neria clasped onto Taren, and suddenly felt a large mass of water be pushed away from her. Instead, a new wave was born as it suddenly lurched upward and forward. Neria screamed. The monster was so big, looming above them like a giant gaping mouth, and soon it tumbled down. There was no where to run.

Neria was torn from Taren's hold, her little body twisting and tumbling against its will. Blue engulfed her, and with her endless spinning, she had no idea as to where she was at the moment. Neria couldn't figure out which way was up or which way was down. All around her was white and blue and silvery bubbles. _Bubbles..._

Neria sprinted towards what she thought were the bubbles, following their movements to find the surface. Her head broke it, Neria gasping in fear. When her snout hit the air though, the wind bit back with hatred. Hail sliced into her soft delicate skin, creating small cuts on her face. Rain drilled everywhere. In shock, Neria pulled back under, racing toward the bottom.

The force of the waves were so great that the once never disturbed bottom could no longer be seen. Dust and sediment had been pulled up, creating a thick cloud cover to hide it. Neria decided to stay here, above the dust cloud. It was much calmer, though she continued to work in order to hold her balance.

"Mother! Father!" Neria spun around helplessly. No one except herself was here. Her cries were drowned out by the thunder from the lightning and the thunder from the waves crashing down. Neria could sometimes barely hear herself. When it finally seemed to quiet at times, from the distance seemingly everywhere, shouts could be heard. Mixed in were fearful cries, Neria knew immediately what must had happened.

The pod had been ripped apart. Everyone was lost somewhere within the storm like herself. She heard the wailing cries of fellow calves she knew, desperately trying to find shelter of any kind. Merging with the shouts and screams, Neria heard her own echoing with them, but was too afraid to move towards them. The storm seemed to dare her to try and find them, but Neria was afraid that the waves would catch her in their grasp, hold her down, drown her, or sweep her away. Neria couldn't move, and if she dared breathe again, the air would take its chance and attack...

* * *

"Neria! Atria!" Drucall was completely lost. A few dolphins stood at his side. Snarling, he turned to face them. "Go find the others, and try to gather groups! Wait the storm out down in the depths...only breathe when necessary!" Without any questions, the others nodded and sped off in any direction, hearing voices all around. 

Drucall did his duties and began his search...for anybody. He dared the surface, coming up to look around. He ignored the biting wind and clawing hail. Fresh blood dribbled freely from his face and back, like he had been whipped by Mother Nature, but Drucall never felt a thing. His heart was racing, providing him the strength he needed to keep going. He ignored every command to give up that the storm threw at him.

Diving to the deeper depths, Drucall entered the dangerous looking dust cloud, using echolocation to try to find anyone hiding down here. Nothing...the sounds were everywhere. Where could they all possibly be?

A single body suddenly came into view, and Drucall thought at first his mind was playing tricks with him. But he was wrong...someone was there!

"Hold on!"

Drucall sped up to the frightened petrified body of a male slightly older than he. This one had apparently had enough fight in him to take a single breath, and once raked with the wind's claws, fearfully dove below.

"Are you all right?" Drucall demanded rather harshly. The Spinner barely got out a nod.

"We must find others...come with me, and stay close. Do you need air?" The male didn't respond, but it seemed to take much will power to move himself from his covered spot. The two exited the dust cloud, and Drucall glanced up, heading for air. Before he reached the surface, though, time seemed to stop, and even the male beside him halted in pure shock.

The surface lay still. Not a ripple, not a breath. The water no longer trembled, but seemed to be held in the spot. Through the wall of water which was the surface, the two could see black velvet...the sky!

"The storm...it is gone..." the male muttered unbelievably. Despite the great fear that had penetrated his soul, a smile crept out. "It has left us...gone! It has passed!" Drucall seemed suspicious, wondering what was happening. The male, on the other hand, started hurrying up to the surface.

Without warning, a dreadful thought struck Drucall.

"No! Wait, wait! We must not believe it is the end yet!" Drucall hurried after him, wanting to stop him, but the male had already spy-hopped the surface, taking in a big relieved breath. What they witnessed was absolutely amazing...

The storm had not passed, but instead was right over them. All around them, in a hollow cylinder, was the storm. Clouds covered every inch of the sky...except for right above them. A giant hole revealed the darkening sky as the sun was soon to set. Around them, the clouds howled and raged, thrashing out at the water below them. A shadow loomed below the mighty clusters of puffy material, showing where the rain was currently falling. The male glanced at Drucall in amazement.

"What is this place...?"

"The eye of the storm."

All around, many others had thought that the storm was ended, and were greeted to see that it was only half over. Already the edge opposite the direction of the island was starting to close in rapidly.

"Get a quick breath, and then we must head back under," Drucall commanded. He meant to tell the others poking their heads up with a great burst of song, but before he could even take a breath, the male beside him shrieked staring at the hole in the sky.

Drucall was filled with fascination and great horror when he stopped to look himself.

The hole in the sky was suddenly filling, the clouds at the outer edge of the eye spilling their contents in to fill it. When the clouds met in the middle, they collided much like waves would in the open sea. The hump created by the collision built and grew, then lunged downward.

The cloud racing down to meet them looked like an elongated cylinder, and Drucall swore he heard the clouds screaming at them. It appeared like a giant eye falling, the lids opening to reveal a deep empty eye socket that continued on like an endless tunnel to some mind of a monstrous being.

The male beside Drucall gave a final shriek and headed down. Drucall followed him, close behind. In a matter of seconds, the cloud struck the waves, the giant eye bursting through the surface. Drucall gave a look over his shoulder, and shouted with fear himself. The giant mouth was wide open, the throat seemed to contract, swallowing the water around it.

Horrified, Durcall felt the water being pulled in all around him. He didn't know if he was swimming further away, but with a quick glance, found out he wasn't. The mouth was sucking him in...

Drucall's mind raced for an escape...any escape from the anger of the sky. What was going on? What was this horrible punishment that stood before him? What had he done wrong which made the heavens send such a horrifying beast...?

The male in front of him disappeared from sight. From deep below, debris of all kinds were lifted from the bottom and hurled upward. A small boulder was sent colliding into Drucall's averted face. The hit knocked Drucall off balance, and immediately he was swept into darkness.

Twisting and tumbling, Drucall heard screams and shouts as others became victim to the sky's maw, sucking them in with great power. Drucall plunged into empty space, the world blacking out to him now. He felt and heard friends and families beside him, and was swept away...up and up and up and up...forever, until finally something struck him. Drucall's mind shut the world away, losing consciousness.

Of course, if Drucall had stayed awake, he would be wishing and begging later on that he didn't have to suffer through witnessing of what his body had to go through as he entered the stomach of the irate sky...it beheld horrors and terrors beyond what he could ever imagine...even in his worst nightmares.

* * *

Unlike when it arrived, the clouds settled almost immediately. The storm dissipated right where it stood, the center of it expanding outward until the sun penetrated the thin cloud layers left. The last bits and pieces fell apart until no sign of the storm was left. The sediments settled back down to the bottom, and the ocean once again started its regular breathing with the currents. Everything was back to normal...except for one thing... 

"Wha...what happened?" A single female whispered to the remains of the family that remained after the incident. Over a third of the entire pod was missing, and though a few scouts had been sent out, they came back empty handed. Though Atria sang and sang, Drucall did not return her calls.

"Mother...where is everyone?" Neria whimpered, her calf face filled with great fear and confusion.

"I...I do not know, Neria." Atria managed to mumble out.

"Well, they could not have just 'disappeared!'" Another demanded to the pod left around them. "Perhaps they regrouped somewhere else, and they are looking for us thinking the same thing." A few muttered beliefs of all sorts, but none seemed logical. What could have possibly happened to the others? It was only a storm...only a storm...

Taren paced around also, his eyes wide with fear. He searched and searched, even asking a few fellow podmates he knew, but with no luck. Taren was more afraid of what he had lost then to the coming wrath of his father...

"Father...I, I cannot find her." Taren swallowed hard as the massive body of Balrok, his eyes in flames with hatred, turned on him.

"Then probe _again_. She will answer your calls-"

"Father, she is not here!" Taren claimed. Taken back a little, Balrok did not respond right away. "She is gone! I cannot find her, it is not my fault!" He stood up to him strongly, his own eyes gleaming. Balrok meant to say something, but cursing under his breath, turned away to continue the search. As black souled as Balrok was, even he refused to admit that those who were missing were gone, and nothing more than truly d-

"Where is podmaster Drucall?" the single female asked again, more intensely. This news halted Balrok in mid stride...Drucall was missing as well...? Taren took a breath at the surface just above him, and went in search of Neria now.

Atria came into the circle of podmembers, her eyes glazed as she looked about.

"I...I cannot find him...nor any of the others," she finally choked out. Atria looked on the verge of tears, and Neria felt a lump in her own throat at seeing her mother begin to cry. " I do not know what went wrong...it was nothing but a storm!"

"Wrong you are!" An old raspy voice came above the others. A few gasped, and a side parted to let an elder pass through. "'Nothing but a storm'...ha! If any of ye had eyes as good as mine own, well ye would have spotted thy enemy!" A few muttered words to their neighbors, some even rudely rolling their eyes. Everyone knew who this dolphin was: Carenth: Wise One. But, he was the oldest in the group, and many teased behind his back how his once advanced wisdom turned into insanity. Atria held her words, but took her spot to talk to this old dolphin, taking what should have been Drucall's place at the front, Neria by her side.

"And what enemy do you speak of, Elder?" Atria said respectfully. Carenth got a wicked smile.

"The enemy came from the very heavens themselves, looking down upon us all with one hideous giant eye descending from the cloud covered sky!" Atria seemed confused, but nodded her head, as if she really understood.

"When did you see this thing?" Carenth seemed pleased that she asked.

"When the storm's heart passed over head, those within the boundaries, including myself, went to the surface to view it. And while we looked with blind wonder at the formation all around us, from directly above came a mouth within the clouds! With teeth of vapor and screams of the wind, it grasped the sea and consumed all who you seek now..." Carenth lowered his head.

"The sky has them in its grasp now-"

"Ludicrous!" A viewer criticized. "An eye of cloud...a mouth from above? What crazy talk of nightmarish imagination is this-"

"Podleader Atria!" A scout interrupted everything when he came bursting into the scene. "Podleader Atria, we have our report."

"Well," she said after a pause, looking towards all staring at her. "Go on..." The scout sighed, a bad sign, and sung unhappily of his findings.

"We found a few of them, madame...all dead I am afraid-"

"What!" Many screamed. They started talking nervously amongst themselves, panic soon starting to rise.

"QUIET!" Someone bellowed. The dark form of Balrok came forward, his angry glare gazing upon many. "Continue...Scout," he commanded harshly.

"Right..." the younger male swallowed. "Only a few, podleader Atria. They had not seemed to be attacked by any creature...in fact, their bodies showed no sign of deep penetration. However," the male paused. Atria motioned for him to continue.

"When we tried to move the bodies, we felt something horrific. The bones within our member's bodies had been severely broken and shattered. It is as if they had been crushed or thrown, but no sign of teeth were present. Whatever it was, it seems they died on contact with the water..." All eyes rolled to Carenth.

"Perhaps the crazy old fool was right..."

"They must have fallen from the sky's grasp."

"Then what has happened to the others?"

"Swallowed...by the heavens."

"Devoured...by the mouth of cloud and eye of the sky..."

The Spinner pod began to feel reality sink in.

"Mother...what are they all talking about? What did the sky do?" Neria whimpered, nudging her snout against her belly. Before Atria could say anything, though, Balrok interrupted with his deep bellowing bugle.

"A punishment! Our fellow dolphins eaten by the sky? Who has heard of such slaughter?" He demanded, glaring at everyone as he spun slowly around the see their reactions. All fell silent under his gaze. Taren was among the viewers, watching his father speak.

"The sky does not hunt our kind, especially those who have followed its guidance for generations! Am I not right? The sky does not need flesh to satisfy it. This is not something that is natural." A few nodded, frightened to interrupt Balrok in any way.

"Then why has this fallen unto us, may I ask? Why? Because of necessity!" Atria's eyes narrowed.

"Where are you going with this, Balrok?" Balrok got a grin for a moment, and only a moment, before he hid it again.

"There was no reason for the heavens to send such a monster of cloud to do such a thing to our kind? I believe there was. This was a punishment!"

"And if it was what you speak, why would the sky chastise us, Balrok?" Atria demanded coldly, but afterwards she wished she had kept her mouth shut. Balrok took his chance.

"Because we were fools and did not heed a warning clearly given to us in front of all our noses!" His burning gaze fell to lay on Neria's back. The little calf squeaked a small squeak, backfinning to seek the shadow of her mother. Atria felt her come closer. She felt her blood begin to heat at his words.

"Need I not remind you of the message given to us from the heavens themselves? It was impossible to miss, since the symbol was branded upon the child of our podleaders!" Most of the viewers gasped, looking at Neria immediately as their eyes found the shooting star mark glistening brightly on her dorsal.

"We disobeyed something we should have studied and sought an answer to, but instead we foolishly ignored it, believing it was 'nothing more than a mark.' Perhaps even a _blessing_..." he hissed the word with pleasure, his eyes shining red in the fading sun's light as they changed to jeer at Atria silently. Neria felt her mother's skin tighten as she grew tense.

"Well, my fellow podmembers, as you can clearly see, it was no blessing. Of course, with our beloved Drucall gone," he added a mocking tone to his name, "we still would have been under his noble leadership. Instead, a curse was brought upon us-"

"Stop, Balrok! I command you-" Balrok grinned evilly, completely cutting Atira off.

"Ah, but my Atria...without the podleader here at your side, you have no power above me. Your ranking is lower than mine now, and you have no authority over me any more..." Atria held her breath. Balrok was right...

"Without one to bear the mark, this would have never happened!" Balrok snarled with a smile in the back. Atria growled back, Neria backing away scared.

"My child did not bring this upon us-"

"The bringing of that calf into our lives sparked a curse that sealed the fate of those we lost, Atria. You cannot deny the reality around you! No one can! That marked spawn hovering beside your flank was the bringer of all those, including Drucall's, _death_!" Neria's heart stopped. The entire pod stopped their breath and position too, a deathly quiet overcoming all. The silence was blown apart by one furious voice.

"That is **enough**!" The water seemed to shake as the voice rumbled around. A large figure took his spot in front of Atria to stare Balrok straight in the eyes, his own inflamed with a blaze as bright as the sun...

"It is unfortunate, but it is true on how Atria is no longer above in power. However, _I_ am still above in ranking of your own Balrok. Now do as I command, and stand down!" Soracal came to the rescue. The pod glanced at each other surprised. Everyone had forgotten him...

Balrok refused to lower his head or his gaze though. Soracal frowned.

"It is not Neria's fault. We have found out that the Elder's strange words are true. Yes...much of our pod has been taken by the sky and no longer live..." Everyone listened intently, fear striking their chests painfully.

"But it cannot possibly be Neria's fault." His voice rose in volume for everyone to hear clearly. "If your reasoning is true, which is a possibility might I add, you have no reason to turn Neria into the scapegoat. Open your eyes, Balrok! Neria is nothing more than a child, and yet you blame her for the death of her own father, whom she dearly loved?" Soracal glared at him with true hatred, but held his voice steady.

"Neria did not ask for that mark. If this storm was sent to us because we did not listen to a warning from Heaven, then it is 'our' fault. Drucall, as did the rest of us, made a mistake. Now, we have payed for it. Maybe it is not the mark's bringing at all, but a mere misfortune. Whatever the cause, it is not fair to blame such a young being who could not possibly have any control over what has just occurred."

"_Fair!_ Do not speak of fairness in my face, Singer!" Balrok snarled nose tip to nose tip with him. "Try to sing of fairness to those who lost loved ones and family members. Try to sing to those who are dead now, and try to explain to them why it is not fair!"

"I mourn for your loss..." Soracal bowed his head. Struck, Balrok got a shocked look, backing away a little. Soracal raised his head once more, and curled his lip.

"But with the loss of Drucall, I am in command at the moment. Let us hope that the skies have feasted enough to sustain them. Now silence yourself!"

"You will not command me, Singer," Balrok spat.

"Explain why I will to your ranking, Hunter." Soracal responded calmly.

"Because I will not dwell in the presence of a promising doom." Balrok snorted angrily. He turned around to swim to the outside of the circle.

"Where do you think you are going, Hunter?" Soracal demanded. Balrok got a grin as he looked over his shoulder.

"I plan to travel as I please, and all who wish to join me are welcome. Choose wisely, friends, or perhaps you shall be the next course within the claws of the clouds to feed the skies. I am sure Drucall would be pleased for you to join him..." Balrok gave a sickening laugh, and with his grin shining darkly in the light, turn around and simply swam away. His shadow soon vanished...

Soracal grunted as he left, but soon hesitated as a few members looked frightened towards each other. Their eyes shone bright and some had tears welled up inside. Then, one by one, a large group disbanded in the direction of Balrok.

"Where are you all going?" Atria shouted, her voice choking. "Come back here! I order you to come back!" A single female looked sadly at her, shaking her head.

"I am so sorry, Atria..." she felt odd not giving her the once proper title, but Atria was no longer podleader. "But I am so scared...I would rather stand under command of one who swam away from the risk. I lost my brother and child...and several others I loved. I do not want this to happen again, as do the rest of us. Please forgive me, I just want to live again..." with a sob, the female turned and dashed away. Neria spotted Taren moving with them.

"Taren!" Neria raced up to meet him. "Where...where are you going?"

"I do not really know, Neria," he answered simply. "Wherever my father takes me I suppose."

"Stay with us! You do not believe him...do you?" Taren looked at her sadly, glancing at the shining star mark. Neria shook her head slowly back and forth. "I do not understand what I did or what the sky did, but please believe me Taren..." Neria tried to hide tears. "I am sorry for whatever I did...I really am. Please...forgive me and do not go."

"Sorry, Neria. Whatever punishment this was, I payed for it with my mother..." Neria gasped at remembrance of Taren's mother. Taren's own hazel eyes glittered. "I only have my father left...and I cannot lose him too. I must leave...please understand." Taren gave her a last touch with his fin. "Stay strong, okay?" With that, the adolescent Spinner followed the disappearing shadows until nothing could be seen.

With it all over now, less than half of the pod remained.

"Singer Soracal..." a shy male mumbled. Everyone hung their heads, but turned their eyes to him. "What do we do now?" Soracal looked down sadly.

"We are still loyal to you, Singer Soracal," another female remarked. "We will stay here, and the Eclipse Pod will still live. We need a leader..."

"Lead us, Soracal. Lead us..." the rest chanted in unison. Soracal, glancing upward, finally nodded.

_Oh, Drucall. Why did the sky have to claim you now? I cannot lead this pod successfully...and what of your daughter? She has the gift to become one a of great knowledge, and yet may be a curse? Oh...of all things...do not let that be true. Of all lifetimes, why must this happen now?_

"Scout...take us to where the bodies are located." The scout had remained in his place. "We will see who is there, and give our tribute to them first. The new day tomorrow will bring new promises perhaps." He turned to face Atria, who was staring at the sandy bottom far below. "I am sorry, Atria. I did all I could..." Soracal's voice drifted away. Atria wasn't even listening, and with a sigh, the aging Singer followed the chirping male scout.

Neria still was staring at the space in which Taren's body had vanished. The waters were quiet...unnaturally quiet. It made it seem as if the dolphins were the only beings left in the world. She tore herself away from that, and raced up to her mother, who still hadn't moved.

"Mother...mother, please tell me they are wrong..." Neria begged. Atria looked gloomily at her, shock taking its toll on her mentally.

"Mother, answer me! What did I do wrong? What have I done that everyone is upset and angry about? Whatever it is...I did not mean to do it. I did not mean to bring it...why did the others leave? Where is father?" Soracal nudged Neria away. A lone female, who was recgonized as Hallra, came to side Atria and guide her in the right direction.

"Singer Soracal...I am so confused..."

"It is okay, Neria. A great disaster has struck us deeply, yes. Drucall and many others are dead...taken by the storm into the emptiness of the great sky. A few of us who survived this believe that...your making had warned us of this killing, but we refused to answer it."

"And did my symbol bring us this killing?" Neria asked, her voice choking. Soracal sighed.

"I do not know, Neria. It is a possibility, but I dearly hope not. Come now, child. We will pay tribute to your father and the others we lost-"

"No! No, I cannot!" Soracal was stunned.

"Neria, Neria..."

"No!" Her eyes were overflowing. "I brought this disaster! You heard that male's words...did you not? I am a curse! I promise doom, and all because of this stupid mark I bear!" Neria started sobbing there.

"Neria...it will be all right, come with me-" He started to come close, but Neria pulled away quickly, snapping her little jaws viciously. "I lost everything because of myself. My friend, father, and mother are gone to me! I do not want to bring this feeling to any more victims!" Neria turned and dashed off.

"Neria! Neria, come back here this instant!" Soracal thought of giving chase, but she was too quick. Within a matter of seconds...she was gone.

* * *

"I am sorry...I am sorry..." Neria sobbed. She had swam out to the Open Ocean, a place she had never seen alone. Now that the sun had set, it seemed dark and extremely empty. She was sniffling quietly, though, for Neria feared that she may attract unwanted attention. 

"I did not mean to do it...please forgive me father..." Neria looked at the sky. Becoming angered, she swam up to her belly, snapping at the stars, falling back into the water. She did this a few times, trying to bite at the glistening dots far above, but as hard as she could, Neria couldn't reach them.

"Treacherous stars! Why give me your gay symbol?" She shouted angrily, tears streaming down her face. "You give me a blessing only hiding a curse! Look at what I have brought to my family!" Neria huddled into herself, shuddering with cold, hunger, and fear.

"I am sorry," she began chanting again. "I am sorry..."

Hissing alerted her of a presence. Neria's head shot up, and using a small click of sonar, came up with a frightening vision. A shark, a full grown tiger shark by the looks of it, had followed the cries to Neria's very spot. Apparently, there were other survivors, and she was never truly alone here...

Neria wished to run away, but turning around, saw one cruising just behind her. A third once turned into view. She was surrounded. The sharks had their pectorals vertical, their movements quick and jerky. Though Neria did not understand the shark language, it was easy to figure that now was a time for feeding.

Neria was too scared to cry now, but began to desperately look for an exit, finding none.

One mighty hunter came uncomfortably close, its flat eye rolling in its socket to view the small morsel. The monster turned its head, facing Neria head on, and snapped its tail to come at her quickly.

Neria screamed, and averted her face, not wanting to look down the throat past those nasty teeth. She waited for the feeling of it colliding with her, the teeth piercing her chest and heart to end her life quickly. She would no longer be a curse for anyone now...!

A great hiss bugled out of nowhere, and Neria glanced out to see the shark stopping in its tracks. The other two halted in their patrol as well. Neria looked around...nothing was there.

Again, the hissing voice returned, and the sharks recoiled back. As quick as they had come, the sharks slunk away silently.

Neria started to cry again, just wanting to die now, cursing the fact that she hadn't at such an opportune moment. Gently, as if a whisper blown by the wind, a song flouted by her head and entered her ear softly. It didn't startle her, but it made her hold her tears.

**_"Dear little child...why do you weep so?"_** The voice...was beautiful. It was broad and strong, yet soft and delicate. It offered comfort and warmth in its simple sentence without a touch. Neria looked around...no one was there. Yet, the voice was clearly delphine...or so she thought. Neria could understand it perfectly.

"Who goes there? Show yourself! I am not afraid!"

**_"Hush, dear child. I am no enemy. My only wish is to be friends with you, little singer."_**

Neria still didn't believe it. Spinning around she still saw nothing. Her echolocation revealed no presence at all.

"Who are you?" Neria finally whispered. The voice entered again softly, and didn't seem to come from any particular direction. If anything, Neria thought she felt it speaking from within herself...as if from her own heart or soul...or her spirit.

"Father?" Neria asked excitedly.

**_"I am called many things to many bloods, singer. You may call me whatever you wish...but this father I know not of..."_**

Neria hung her head.

"Then go away, voice. Bother me no more...you are useless to me." Neria jerked her head away.

**_"Sadness turns to anger, I see...care to tell me why? Perhaps I can be of help..."_**

"And how can _you_ be of any help?" Neria said rather rudely. "You are nothing more than a bodiless voice!"

**_"I can offer you my comfort, but only if you will accept it, Neria."_** Neria gasped.

"How did you know my name?" The voice didn't answer. "Tell me!"

**_"You are scared because the sky attacked and you do not know why...am I correct?"_**

"Maybe..." Neria said, her tears beginning to return.

**_"The heavens have claimed your father and taken your friend away from you...so you are saddened for their loss and angered as to how you brought this upon them. The marking you bear...it is a true symbol. It gives you great beauty, and yet you hate it?"_**

"Well, if you are so smart Voice, then tell me: what does it mean? Am I really a curse, or am I a blessing? Which am I?" There was a short pause.

**_"That, Neria, is something that you will have to find out for yourself. I cannot be of any help to you with that, but I can bring my comfort...allow me to help you..."_**

"How can you...?"

Neria suddenly felt the water churn and shift, the voice forming meaningless words in a language she couldn't understand. Under the crescent moon's glow, the water seemed to shine with life. The voice...sang. It sang to her, a beautiful melody of comfort. The chords calmed the heart. The melody warmed the soul and brought rejoice. The harmony seemed to merge with the threads of Neria's very spirit bubbling inside of her body. As the song pulsed, so did the water. The beat was like a heartbeat of the ocean itself, Neria being the very center of everything. She listened in a dreamy transe which seemed to last for many hours.

Soon, though, the song came to the climax, and soon the conclusion. The moon's glow dimmed, and the ocean's heartbeat slowed until it finally died peacefully. Neria was alone and cold again.

"Wow...you should be called the Ocean's Singer..." Neria whispered. The voice spoke once more, returning to the heaven-like tone it used before.

**_"Ah, but Neria...that is not my title. That is your own..."_** Neria remembered.

"I am Neria...Ocean's Singer. Soracal..."

**_"...was to teach you...was he not?"_** The voice seemed pleased.

"I have made a mistake." Neria whimpered. "I was blinded by grief...I do not know where they went anymore..."

**_"Let me lead you to them. I know where they are, Neria."_** Neria looked straight ahead.

"You would do that for a stranger? Thank-you...thank-you so much...I am sorry for before-"

**_"You are no stranger to me._** **_Sadness deserves forgiveness, Neria. Follow my direction, and I will lead you to those you seek."_** Neria smiled, feeling her head turn to her left, though she really couldn't understand why.

"My greatest praises...Aloch..."

**_"Aloch? What is this Aloch?"_** Neria chuckled softly.

"You said I may call you whatever I wish, remember? May I call you Aloch?" The voice seemed very pleased now.

**_"I would be honored to be called such a name by you, Neria. My title gives me a great meaning in your eyes...you see me truly as that?"_** Neria smiled.

"Yes...after your song that made me hear the ocean's heartbeat...yes."

**_"Then perhaps I can teach you some of my knowledge along with being the apprentice of Soracal."_** Neria halted.

"You would teach me...under your guidance?"

**_"I would love to teach a friend...if you trust me to give my knowledge to you."_**

"Oh, Aloch! I do trust you! Your song is pure, and Hallra once spoke of how pure song reflects pure spirit! I would love to hear you sing again to me..."

**_"Then follow my directions to find your family first...let us take you home."_**

"I will, Aloch, I will. And thank-you..." Neria smiled at the stars...wondering if her father had sent this voice for her. She wondered of his thoughts on following some voice you just met, but then again...she had never heard such a voice...such music, even from Soracal! Who ever this thing was...it could be trusted. She felt it in her heart.

_Aloch: Master of Song_

* * *

**From the Author-**

Whew! Another pretty long chapter, I say, but it was an enjoyable portion to work on. After working on the storm section, I wondered if it should have been longer, more descriptive if possible, or something of that sort. But, then I added on the other segments, and found that one thing this chapter didn't lack was length. Feeling pleased with the length I achieved, I left the storm at that.

And quite a few scene jumps, eh? I find those fun to place in. Sorry, for in the earlier chapters, I sometimes missed placing the line. If you ever see this: "abcdefg"...well, I placed it there so I could recognize it when editing the document before uploading. Looks like I kind of missed it occasionall! I'll admit Iam a blonde...I didn't see it for a while on the toolbar, until all of the sudden..."Hey, there it is!" Yeah, I felt pretty stupid...

Onward we march throughout the tale!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The Sky Singer

(A few years later)

_Do not fear the darkened corner,_

_for there is nothing there..._

_Do not fear the quiet passage,_

_for there is nothing there..._

_Hear the silence in that place?_

_There is nothing there..._

_But wait...did you see that?_

_There must be something here..._ -Eclipse Ghost Story

"Father...I do not think we should be here. This place is unnaturally dark...evil forces dwell in this place. I think we should leave." A young male adult Spinner, groping in the dark with only his echolocation to guide him, followed the dimly seen form of his larger father. He was nervous and frightened...though for what reason he couldn't figure out. So far, he had spotted nothing. So far, he had heard nothing. And yet...these underground caverns...had a haunting feeling. Silence...the silence was maddening.

It was too dark to see, but if one could have, the dark hazel eyes of the young adult would have been seen darting around alert for anything, suspecting everything, and yet finding nothing.

"Taren, do not stand as such a coward. There is nothing here." The gruff voice of an older, yet still amazingly massive, Balrok echoed back. Taren winced at the volume. It was too loud for a such a quiet place...

The reason they were here was more frightening than the actual place itself. The few recuits that had followed Balrok's path had been chased away, rebelling against the male. A few of their numbers had previously been attacked by an unknown force, being killed while separated and the answer becoming a mystery. Fearful, the rest ran away with their revolt, but not Balrok. Many suspected a monster, so Balrok planned to find this beast...and kill it. He had lost all his power over some ghost story being spread...it probably was a shark picking them off. Well, he would deal with this nuisance.

Obediently, Taren had followed along. He wanted to leave too any way he could, but didn't have the heart to leave his only parent behind him. Instead, (and probably stupidly, he told himself,) he trailed Balrok into this tunnel heading under the ground.

With their thorough search, they had come up with nothing, except the finding of a tunnel leading underground. Entering it, they found a narrow passage leading to a maze of tunnels and chambers with many openings in each. It was a rock labyrinth that would prove a useful hiding place for any _monster_ that decided to feast upon dolphin flesh...

And if not a shark, what could it be?

An orca, one of those blasted killer whales...or so Balrok claimed. If it was a single one, the beast would feel the wickedness of a maddened fighter when Balrok: Tide's Strength found it!

Taren had his doubts, though. The passages they had explored were too small for any orca big enough to silently take down some of their members to pass through. What could this thing possibly be? Taren shook his head, thinking as he automatically followed the dark form ahead of him.

It killed without a trace...it may not even be a creature. Maybe a disease...some of those have been known to kill silently and attack unexpectedly. Why didn't he think of that before? Perhaps if he did, then he wouldn't be down in these evil reeking tunnels providing no light, no air...and no monster.

Balrok continued his swim, Taren hanging his head limply. He was so absorbed into his thoughts, he didn't see his father suddenly stop. Taren collided with his fluke, trying to ask why, but a simple sharp clack of Balrok's jaws silenced him. Head erect, Balrok was alert...listening. Taren heard a few clicks, recognizing them as his father's. Sonar...what would it reveal?

"Father...what do you see?" Taren whispered with barely a voice. Balrok was quiet, not uttering any sound at all. Taren was so frightened, he remained as quiet as possible too. Suddenly scared, feeling a chill enter his bones, Taren whipped around in the narrow passage, letting loose some soft clicks of his own.

There was the tunnel, suddenly veering up a short distance off. The pressure had grown in here. Though Taren had little idea as to where he was, he knew he could find the way out it he had to. The entire time the two had made a steady trip downward. The heat was building as well. But, other than that, nothing. Not even a lonesome fish.

"I hear water rushing...racing up from below..." Balrok mumbled. Taren listened, and now that he knew what he was listening for...he could hear it too. A soft rumbling sound, like water being forced out of a narrow opening at a fast rate. What could that be?

"Shall we check it out?" Taren asked softly. Without an answer, Balrok continued slowly forward.

The rushing grew louder as they went forward, but they didn't seem to be able to find it. Balrok's head swept back and forth, surveying every inch of the tunnel. Taren followed quietly right behind him, his nose feeling the water movment from his father's tail just inches from Taren's face.

Balrok halted once more.

"What is it?"

"There is a fork in our path...we have two choices it seems."

"Which one do we take?"

"One seems to lead towards the rushing water...the other, I do not know."

"I say we stay away from the rushing water...for now. Perhaps we will still find it." Taren suggested, afraid he would disturb the quiet place in its slumber. Unaffected by the quiet, Balrok grunted, his version of agreement, and took the right pathway.

To Taren's relief, the tunnel began to suddenly widen. With more space to move about, Taren could come alongisde Balrok. A small sigh of relief escaped him. It was much more comfortable and secure feeling when he could turn and see his father's face-

"Stop!" Balrok hissed. Taren had kept going without even knowing. He suddenly braked, biting his lip. "I see something."

Soft, barely audible clicks, came from Balrok's melon. Taren added his own. Lighted up in his vision, a small thing lay on the bottom of the tunnel. It lay in the center of a small chamber, the rebounds of the sonar showing multiple tunnels from above connecting it.

"I see it too...what is that thing?" Taren wondered aloud. Before Balrok could object, Taren swam forward. Balrok came as well, curious himself as to what this thing turned out to be.

A closer look revealed a stunning sight.

It was an animal of some sort. Curled into a tight ball, it looked like a squishy...well, "thing" was the best Taren could come up with. A white coloration, tiny tentacles wrapped around itself like a blanket, the thing seemed to be sleeping. The creature expanded and deflated calmly, obviously breathing.

"What is this...?" Taren wrinkled his nose. It wasn't very cute, although he couldn't help but think it was in a child's stage for...whatever it was.

"It looks like some sort of larva form...but what kind of water creature begins its lifecycle like this? I have never heard of such a creature nor seen one myself..." Balrok mentioned. Taren came up close, and with a gentle touch, nudged the thing. The body was soft and moist, even for under water. The body was very warm, and a sticky substance around it kept it anchored to the floor.

Taren's little movement, though, awakened it. It uncurled, moving about like a helpless worm. The two Spinners watched curiously, when suddenly the creature erupted with screams and wails. The intense silence that was once maddening was abruptly shattered by piercing cries.

Taren and Balrok fell back, shouting in pain as the shrill sound made their ears nearly burst. Taren shook his head violently, the sound making his head thump with pain. If this was the creature that was killing the podmembers...well, it certainly wasn't quiet!

"Damn foul thing!" Balrok cursed loudly, shaking his body violently. "It is rising the dead with that voice! I will end it fine enough!" Balrok made his way towards the writhing larva, baring strong teeth that would crush the soft jelly-like body with ease-

Taren's eyes caught some movement from above. From one of the tunnels connecting with the cavern, he spotted something. A tendril...or so it appeared. A limb of some sort.

Taren found himself staring confused at it, his mind focusing on something much softer than the larva's shrieking, but suddenly the shadow-like form recoiled in. Taren felt himself lunging forward, along with seeing the shadow following his path from above...

"Father! Father, from above!" Taren heard his voice cry out, but he couldn't remember thinking the words, or even forming them. They just spilled out, but Balrok heard it clearly. Halting suddenly, he veered to his side, the shadow colliding with the ground near the squirming thing. The shadow covered the creature protectively, and the larva quieted down.

Taren used his sonar, and found himself staring at the bony plated back of a thing he had never seen. Balrok's own face seemed stunned, for he got a good view from the side.

It was difficult to see, even with sonar, for the thing suddenly whipped its head around. Sickle teeth and long claws adjourned by tendrils like daggers surrounded an out-of-this-world body. Taren couldn't see all of it, but large disc eyes gleamed, pupils as slits, and large gaping jaws that linked together perfectly...

Taren was petrified, and found himself unable to move. The thing seemed to be crouched down, or hovering somewhat, over the now quiet frightened larva.

_This thing...is protecting the child!_ Taren concluded. True, the thing just stood there, the eyes gleaming dangerously in the dark. Hissing rumbled from the creature's chest. Clawed limbs cradled the larva just below it...

_Maybe...if we just leave, it will not attack us._

"Foul thing!" Balrok shouted. The monster's head snapped his direction, the jaws opening to let loose a shrill screech that wasn't much better than the larva's.

"Father! Let us leave it! It only wants to protect the child!" Taren begged. He began to back away, feeling his air level decrease uncomfortably, though the slight discomfort was much less than the pain caused by sheer terror from this thing...

"If this thing survives, then so will its kin. No longer will you prey upon _my_ followers!" Balrok snarled viciously, almost as viciously as the creature itself. Coiling his tail and curling his fluke underneath him, Balrok charged, his own eyes glowing faintly in the darkness...their red tint showing like blood.

"No!" Taren cried, but the creature had already lashed out. Balrok was slammed aside, thrown into the wall with a spiked limb. The male Spinner groaned, but shook his head, and got up again. Balrok again charged, but with a different plan. To the side he swam, and then lunged once more.

This time, teeth managed to hit skin, but to his surprise, the hide was too thick. It was hard as bone, and he couldn't penetrate it. In fury, the creature flailed out tenticles and wrapped them around Balrok's body. Squeezing tight, the dolphin discovered he was trapped.

Taren tried to come in, but the creature turned its head, seeing him in time. Taren was slammed down, hitting the floor hard. Disorientated, he managed to lift his head up enough to see the first blow.

Taren was overwhelmed with a spurt of blood, though it was warm and thick and was a taste he knew well enough to be his own kind's. Balrok's scream was deafening, and the thing pulled out a trio of claws from Balrok's flank.

The dolphin was then tossed aside, crying out loud as he felt hard stone run into him. Taren staggered up, but felt tendrils close around his throat. Soon, he was entangled with limbs, getting a good view of the creature's broad plated chest. He felt claws scratch at his belly and knew with horrifying truth that the thing planned to slice him right open-

Balrok managed to stand up amazingly once more. Enraged, he locked on to the creature's own throat from behind. Fortunately, this apparently was a weak point. The thing screamed its high pitched scream, the shrill cry enough to end a weak being's life right then and there. Balrok felt an ooze flow freely across his tongue, some even managing to be swallowed down his throat. What kind of creature was this to have such thick blood! It tasted so foul!

Furios, Balrok was shaken off. Taren was released, and he collapsed onto the floor. Balrok didn't stir after being thrown roughly to the bottom, and Taren watched helplessly as the creature backed off. What appeared to be hands went up to its own throat, the eyes burning hatred upon the dolphins. Whatever had gone wrong, it seemed that the throat was the only weakpoint on this thing...and now it was coming back.

Taren tried to get up, but didn't have the strength. His fear had drained him, and his lunges began to burn. His lips stung when in contact with the foul ooze that was now mixing with the water and dolphin blood belonging to his father...

But Balrok wasn't dead yet. Taren felt the claws resting upon his face, felt the muscle tense as they planned to crush his very skull, until the force of his father's collision threw the monster off. Taren shrieked as a single talon dug deeply into his skin, right below his right eye. It burned fiercely, but he still let loose desperate sonar to see what was going on around him with his eyes closed.

The image came back of Balrok standing strong in front of the monster. Then the second image brought them clashed in battle, but Balrok was tiring. Balrok was growing weak, and already was injured. The creature had too many weapons to block out and soon...the male was caught again.

Balrok was pinned on the floor, belly up, as tendrils tightened. Jaws clacked together hungrily, as talons ran up and down his skin...tormenting him. Torturing him. Taren forced himself to stand...

"Father...father!" He kept his eyes closed, his right eye still burning terribly. His sonar was his only sight now. Amongst the darkness, he heard the pleading cries of his father. Never before had he heard that tune of voice from him...frightened...paralyzed...truthfully scared.

"Taren...Taren! Run! Run...get out of here! Now!" Taren shook his head at nothing.

"I will fight...I cannot leave you..." He shouted weakly. Stumbling forward, he collapsed again to the floor. Hissing roared in his ear...the creature...was it laughing? A sickening laugh it had. Balrok shouted in pain, the tentacles digging deep into his flesh. His chest was being crushed, and he forced words out with great effort.

"Just run, and do not come...back! Taren!"

"No!"

"Go!" The last remark ended in a painful cry, claws now penetrating flesh.

Taren tasted the blood coming on rapidly. Though scared, Taren got a final image of the monster...and of the larva. The thing lay quietly, curled back peacefully into its ball, its guardian doing its job well as it slept without worries...

Whipping around, echolocation to guide him, Taren fled. Back to way he came, he ran into walls and into crevices. His face bled badly as his snout was smashed multiple times. Yet, he was too scared to cry or stop.

Back in the cave, Balrok felt the world closing around him. Though he knew he was already dead, he couldn't believe he had lost. He had never lost before...

The creature continued to torment him, torturing him freely. Running a single claw down to Balrok's gut, it did to Balrok what it had originally intended for Taren's fate...it sliced him open.

Balrok uttered his final shriek, horrified to feel his entire contents suddenly spill out to fall limply at the creature's feet (or what could be called feet), but still Balrok's body refused to die. His entire body was writhing and twitching violently, as if still trying to escape, his head thrown back in agony, but still the creature held him tight. His scream was continous, until suddenly cut short. Jaws closed securely around his throat, and he felt teeth pierce skin. With the monster's own roaring covering his last cry, its jaws snapped shut, ending the fight abruptly.

Hearing his father's death cry was more than enough to force Taren faster. Rushing down endless tunnels, Taren heard himself shouting. Pain, anger, fear, a language he couldn't understand. He was speaking nonsense, but he couldn't stop. Tail pumping irregularly, his own words and sonar signals were defeaned by the roaring he and Balrok had heard before.

Running blindly, the world suddenly opened up. A great rushing from below launched Taren a different way. He was sent hurtling upward out of control.

It all happened really fast. Taren felt bubbles and foam, rushing water and falling rocks scrape his skin. Then the water was broken, his own body sent tumbling through the air. Taking in breath automatically, Taren screamed terribly. Then, he fell, slamming the water hard as the geyser pushed him roughly away.

When the world righted itself, and the water calmed, Taren finally opened his eyes, though not very well. Floating to the surface, he didn't bother to look around as to where he was. Tears took hold of him, as he muttered curses and swears not only on the monster that had taken all he had left, but upon himself for being too weak to do anything about it.

His eye still burned, but the running of tears nullified it. Taren wasn't there very long, resting at the surface, when a voice interrupted him. It was a female, delphine, and sounding like a perfectly tuned flute. Calming...majestic...and caring...

"Oh my...dear fellow singer...what's wrong? You're hurt!" Taren opened his eyes again, letting tears pass to clear his vision. When he could see, though, he screamed pathetically once more. Above him...was a dolphin unlike any he had ever seen. _Above_ him!...It was floating! Right there...in mid air! She was hovering right above the surface!

Elongated fins, dorsal, and flukes fluttered gracefully in the slight wind as the light blue eyes of the female gazed lovingly upon him. Her entire being, though considerably larger than Taren's, still had a grace to it, her structure slendor and attractive. Intelligence radiated from her. Her skin, though grayish like a bottlenose, was lighter and had faint blue swirl-like strips running down from eyes to tail. She was a gorgeous being, seeming to glow softly like a gem...

"My name is Trellia..." she spoke.

* * *

The sky was nearly cloudless, but for the few spots where they existed, they were large and thick. Puffy explosions sparkled with clean white as the sun burned bright in the heavens blocked the blue radiating downward every so often. The sky was a bold blue nearly all the way to the horizon, where it lightened only slightly. It was mid-afternoon, the hours of the sun's strongest beams. Now was a time for basking, if anyone so desired to. Trellia felt relaxed, at least.

"It's so wonderful today..." she mumbled mostly to herself. A breeze tickled her belly as she hovered silently a good distance up. In fact, she was way up above the tree tips of even the tallest branches. Below her, was a single lonely cloud, though it was only part of the first layer. With the near cloudless sky, there was no need to go higher, and Trellia let the air currents cradle her in her light slumber. It whistled a tune...just for her.

"_Isk-malru banul tang-ural...seetsk,_" she mumbled happily, a saying in her alternate tongue which meant: "Light bringer stand strong...thanks" in a literal translation. Breathing in deep, the fresh air was warmed slightly. The sky seemed to be caressing the dolphin as she sighed it all out, drooping her head lazily. Her eye lids closed, and she began to doze off, and she would have completely fallen asleep, if not someone had startled her.

"Trellia," the young male approached. "I have a message for you." Only slightly annoyed, Trellia opened one eye, lifting her head, but not bothering to turn her body.

"You are requested to meet with the _Alronsutka_ immediately. He wishes to discuss something with you of great importance." Trellia closed her eye again, ignoring him.

"It can wait on such a day, Piloe," She said simply. The male was obviously growing frustrated with her laziness, a deep frown forming.

"Trellia, he insisted that you come right now. You, of all beings, should know the _Alronsutka's_ reasons are always of great importance. If it involves you...well, you can imagine how urgent it must be." He insisted. She rolled her eye at him.

"Go bother someone else. I'm too relaxed to take a call."

"He says it involves time!" Piloe nearly shouted. Trellia regarded him with a bored look. He was shocked, confused as to why she wasn't frightened or startled.

"So?" She asked rudely. "He can manage 'Time' fine by himself, I think. I have traveled before by his power. He's in control, so if you don't mind, I will relax a little longer." Raising her pectorals above a horizontal position, and dipping her head, she began to descend in a slow nose dive, drifting away from the fuming male.

Piloe bit his lip, opening his mouth as if to say something. Turning sharply, he attempted to glide away himself angrily, but stopped short.

Turning back, he dove after Trellia. Coming in front of her, he blocked her path. She just glared at him, more annoyed.

"Piloe, get out of my way. I told you I'm not-"

"How can you be so inconsiderate?" He demanded lowly. With this sudden change, Trellia hesitated. Piloe glared at her now.

"If it involves Time, you can be sure it also includes..._him_." Piloe said the word carefully, as if it would spark a great disaster.

"Who?" Trellia cocked her head confused. Piloe snapped his eyes back to a glare.

"You know quite well who!" He snapped. "And if it DOES...if you don't respond...a great disaster is afoot. You know this, Trellia. Don't be a fool!" Piloe stared intensly at her. At first it didn't compute...then suddenly something snapped.

"Wha...! Why didn't you say it involved him!" Piloe got an exasperated look, as if it should have been obvious. Trellia, on the other hand, didn't notice this look and wheeled around to dive downward even more.

"We have to hurry!" Her tone changed as she stared at the ground great lengths beneath her. The one lonsome cloud rushed by, the ground racing up to meet her. "How exciting! I may get to see him again... Her voice was barely heard by Piloe, who was still hovering at his perch.

"Crazy Trellia. She'll be the doom of us all at this rate..." he mumbled to himself.

abcdefg

Trellia glided quickly to her location. Above her, standing next to the orange sun, a medium isle hovered silently above. Below her, in the earth's surface, stood a small circular lagoon. All around it was soft tan colored sand, creating a ring beach. Beyond the beach grew thick trees, the beginning of a lush forest. A small stretch of thinner trees and a shallow creek was the only connection between the lagoon and the actual ocean. Here, Trellia hovered above, looking down into the lagoon, which was a black-blue, impossible to see through even though the sun made the surface sparkle and glitter.

The island above her drifted into the sun's rays, a great deep shadow covering Trellia and the water below her. The glitter stopped, and the lagoon seemed to open up, a dark mouth waiting patiently for something to come close by. Deep down within it, a small shine could be seen, but what it was couldn't be described. However, Trellia knew what it was, and she sunk to just inches above the surface.

"_Alronsutka..._I am here..." she sung. Her voice, bright and soft, finally left its sassy tone and turned to a lovely music. "...why have I been summoned?" She expected a soft return, a voice coming up from the water with a lazy speed. But, instead, the lagoon rippled angrily, and a booming hiss erupted from deep within it. When it spoke, Trellia gasped and pulled her head back up in shock, flying up a few feet.

_You keep me waiting, Trellia!_

Trellia breathed deeply for a few moments, and then lowered her head.

"My...my apologies...I am ashamed I did not come to your call immediately..." Trellia found herself saying, her once strong voice reduced to a frightened and shaking whisper, just like a smal child being scolded by her father.

_Time does not have extra to give...remember this, Sky Singer._ Trellia bit her lip, and gave a stiff nod.

"Yes, _Alronsutka._" The ripples diminished, and once more the voice returned as it should have been. Musical, soft, mellow, and majestic. Trellia had been forgiven, but she had never been punished verbally by the _Alronsutka_ before. The reason for his urgency must have been very important for it to be angry. Oh, why hadn't Trellia realized this! She was still acting as a foolish child. She should know better...and she knew it.

_Trellia, you must once again hurry forwards to the past. There you must seek out your ancestor, Ecco, once more..._

"...but why?" Trellia asked confused. "History tells us that Ecco disappeared into the Tides of Time, chasing after the remaining life of the Vortex Queen...if I go too far back, I may cause a change in the chain of events that led up to that. I...we...cannot risk such a thing..." The voice seemed pleased by her response.

_You are right, Sky Singer, but you are also wrong. 500 years later, Ecco returned. He was released, because a new danger was at hand. The Sea of Stars is large enough to house many occupants. Creatures called the Foe arrived to the scene... _Trellia gasped. She remembered from her lessons...

"During the end of the Golden Age...Man left the planet to seek out places beyond the Sea of Stars. That was after the attack of the Foe, and our kind soon evolved to what we are today...the one who fought the Foe...he was the Ecco I know?" Trellia asked, lifting her head to look into the pool.

_No one knows this now, but you._ Trellia shook her head slowly from side to side.

"My ancestor...was the Hero Ecco...the Great Ecco...and the Immortal...I don't believe it!" Trellia smiled, her bright grin causing her eyes to twinkle merrily. "I always thought it was just coincidence, thinking they were different beings." Her smile faded soon after, though, for her thoughts returned to the task at hand.

"_Alronsutka..._ what task do you have for me?"

_You will be sent to the time period shortly after the Foe retreated their attack on the world. Find Ecco, and then everything will unfold from there. Something is not right, which may affect the balance of time greatly. With the Defender's passing through multiple realities, they have crossed over one another, becoming extremely unstable. Messing with time continuously may cause disastrous consequences. Find the Ecco of that time period in this reality, and all your questions will be answered..._ Trellia nodded, feeling her tail twitched and tighten with excitement.

"I will do your wanting, Alronsutka. Please, send me on my way!" The voice seemed to chuckle at her eagerness, once more pleased with the sky singer.

_Dive down to the depths, Sky Singer, and your adventure will show itself to you..._

With a quick taking of breath, Trellia plummeted down the dark pool. The lagoon stretched out, but all Trellia was looking for was that gleam deep in the depths. A metallic violet crystal, jutting out of the rock at a sharp angle, marked the entrance to a small tunnel. Though Trellia was much more clumsy in the water than in air with her long limbs, she pulled up soon enough and, being careful of her fin placements, surged into the opening.

The tunnel did very little weaving or turning, for Trellia's sake, but sped on downward burrowing deeper and deeper into the earth's crust. Soon, Trellia's keen eyes adjusted enough to the dark that she saw another light up ahead.

The tunnel suddenly veered level once more, and the sky singer took care to slow down in order to make the pass. Just down a short ways, though...was the source of the light.

Slamming her tail downward, Trellia charged foward, determination and excitement propelling her. The yellow and orange light suddenly burst into an fiery flare as the tunnel abruptly gaped open to a gigantic chamber. It was so much to take in, in so little time, that Trellia didn't catch it all.

Though she had seen the marvelous cave before, it was still a miraculous sight every time. Every dolphin wanted to see it, and the chamber was one of the most beautiful places hidden by the frightening dark of the sea...

The crystals, gems, and diamonds that adorned the walls...the warmth and light engulfing everything...the metallic chamber walls reflecting the light, flooding the entire place with color...the swirling water pulling Trellia forward...a vortex of light and shadow...a rhythmic pulsing and thumping sound, much like a heart that filled the senses...globes of every color and light...but it was all gone in a flash. The chamber was gone, sucked away behind her as the angelic dolphin plummeted into black...

Of course, it didn't remain black for very long. That's the neat thing about travelling through time...if, that is, IF you are able to control your body movements, you can take time to look around you. The walls of color race alongside you in a seemingly endless tunnel as you travel, but beyond the barriers images flurished.

Trellia turned her head this way and that, but only caught glimpses. She saw some things she recognized, some she only knew in stories, but many more she didn't know. The longer she flew, the more and more she didn't recognize the scenes.

Ahead, or what she thought was ahead, a clean white light stood out. The bream grew brighter and brighter, and Trellia shrieked when it flared up to engulf everything. Her voice was sucked away by the vortex with everything else, but suddenly her scream erupted in her ears. Her twirling and twisting, which could get anyone sick after a while, suddenly straigthened out to a smooth path. Opening her eyes, she saw blue water rushing up at her.

With a shout, more of shock than actual fear, Trellia pulled up hard, her fluke grazing the surface. She soared upwards until she could get her bearings.

Looking around, Trellia felt like she was on some alien planet. This wasn't home...well, yes it was, but at the same time, it wasn't.

The sun's blaze caught her off guard. The yellow orb burned her eyes looking at it. The sun back at home was still yellow, but it had a faint orange base, which made it seem duller and not as blazing. Trellia's sun was more mature, obviously enough...

The biggest change, though, was the sky. No islands dotted it. No land floated upon the lifting power of helium with the territory of the clouds yet. All of the ground that was destined to float was still anchored into the earth.

It was then that Trellia remembered that, if no islands were afloat, then a hovering dolphin in mid air would **really** be a surreal sight. For the sake of giving her time to think without being spotted, Trellia sunk quickly straight down, feeling the cool salt ocean air brush swiftly from underneath.

She stopped at the surface, looking down at it with interest. The last time Trellia had been in the earth's past, she hadn't seen much. The end of her portal released her in the dead end of a tunnel filled with seaweed and a couple rocks. Not too much to look at, and she had taken Ecco to her time rather quickly, giving herself no time at all the view what life was like back here.

Now she had the chance. Giving the water a tentative touch with her snout, she found that it felt the same. Water was water here still. That's good.

Trellia felt the urge and wanting to dive in and see. Back at home, the sky singer didn't mind treading into the waters once more, usually to relieve herself of heat in retreating to the cold ocean. Still, she preferred the skies, the main dwelling of dolphins at her present.

The ocean seemed so peaceful, the shallow bay area getting small waves with the protection of the isle beside it. What disturbance had the _Alronsutka_ sensed that had made it uneasy...uneasy enough to send Trellia back here to find Ecco?

Dipping her head, Trellia almost submerged, but a sudden yelp caused her to turn her head back up. It sounded delphine...

She could view the ocean later, Trellia decided. This call for help may be the first scene of her adventure.

Swimming...or...er, 'flying' towards the voice with a quick pace, Trellia saw the surface being disturbed by underwater vents releasing their contents in an angry bubbling. A short distance off, a grey stone bobbed in the sea. Wait, no, that was a dolphin! As Trellia came closer, her keen eyes were quick to spot tears in his skin, and a slight tinge of blood around him. Besides the physical damage to him, his eyes were shut tight as if in a desperate effort to shut out the world. She wondered if he was crying...and quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Oh my...dear fellow singer...what's wrong? You're hurt!"

His eyes opened suddenly, the dolphin whipping his head to see Trellia for the first time. Though her eyes shone with conern, sympathy, and innocent curiousity, the dolphin's jaw dropped clean open. Fearful, his voice choked, preventing him to speak.

Trellia bit her lip slightly, remembering that she had forgotten to submerge into the water. This male, whoever he was, had never seen a sky singer before...

Well, might as well have a friendly introduction, even though he is freaking out. Clearing her throat, Trellia spoke in the sweetest matter she could.

"My name is Trellia...what is yours?"

* * *

**From the Author-**

And we couldn't avoid it for very long, so I present to you my first gore scene! (Cue in a sarcastic: hooray.) Yeah, I know I still need work. Blood, death, and gore isn't my favorite thing to put into words, nor an easy one mind you. A really good writer can let you see the very movie playing in your eyes. The best books I've read make me shudder with just my imagination taking effect! Oh well, something to work on, right? You only get better if you practice. Fanfiction is my practice.

Oh, yeah, and Trellia is introduced to the story too! In the beginning she was kind of a complicated character for me, so I apologise for the personality switch. A sassy feature for the start, perhaps she is still a teen you would guess, but is capable of sweet speech and respectful manners. She changes depending on the situation, but hopefully the future will work out on a more stable and consistent Trellia.

And, if anyone is curios, the language of the Sky Singers is just jibberish. I just typed letters that looked appealing together, but they have no sense of organization at all. In fact, when this stuff returns later on, I may use a different word for the same word translated into English accidently. Sorry, but I'm not too focused on it. I took logical thought and created the idea that, in the far future, dolphin kind's and the many different tongues of the ocean merge to one fluent voice. Seemed like a cool idea to me, but the sacred delphine (which you read upon the screen) is kept for the love of hearing the music of dolphins. Ha ha, I almost used Spanish for the heck of it, since I am studying Spanish, especially for a character coming later on. But, since this text is officially in English, I found that idea a little stupid and unncessessary. (Not the language, the idea. I enjoy Spanish class...uh, sometimes, that is.) Anyway, if I accidently DO type some word in some far-out tongue I've never heard of, and you somehow understand it and it doesn't makes sense, just don't worry about it. Anything not English in the this fanfic, unless otherwise notified, is just random punches. Hey, let's get punch happy!

"Onward!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Introductions

_Dear old friend, my only one,_

_the years are gone, lost, and done._

_I have regrets, wishes, dreams,_

_nothing turned out as it seemed._

_We cannot have one more go,_

_what achievement can we show?_

_But still we stand, to the end,_

_for you are truly my one friend._ -Eclipse Friendship Rhyme

For a couple seconds neither spoke, Taren just staring dumbfounded at this new creature who seemed able to speak delphine. Trellia was it? She cocked her head at him, concern showing deep in her eyes, but as much as Taren wished that she was friendly and safe, he couldn't comprehend that she was _floating._ What dolphin could fly?

"Can you speak?" She finally asked. "Are you all right?" Taren opened his mouth, but just a small croak came out. Frightened, he shut his mouth again. Trellia seemed curious.

"You can't talk?" Her expression showed sympathy at his disability. Taren swallowed, forcing the words out in a flat exasperated tone, not very musical for his first words to her.

"I can too talk!" Trellia literally jumped up in surprise. Giggling, she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just didn't seem to be able to." She smiled at him, once more cocking her head a in playful manner. The Spinner seemed to be calming down, since he finally managed to show he could speak, and the shock was wearing away.

"My apologies," Trellia added when silence was uncomfortable again. "I didn't mean to scare you seeing my hovering like this. I forget that my kind doesn't exist here...er, wait a minute." Trellia wrinkled her nose in thought. "I...guess my kind does exist, but not really in the same kind of way...but then again times have changed and evolution has differed so much to make it as it will be...oh, I don't know...maybe-"

"What are you, exactly?" Taren blurted out, wanting her to stop. Apparently, whatever she was, this Trellia liked to talk. Trellia looked confused, then laughed slightly.

"Why, I'm a dolphin!" She laughed at him. Taren, not thinking it was all that funny, took time to study her. The longer fins, the musical voice, the flying ability. Suddenly a horror struck him that wasn't all too pleasing.

"Are...are you an angel?" His voice, quivering in fright, made Trellia stop short in her laugh. Taren's eyes were once more fearful, though Trellia couldn't figure out why. The question struck her as very odd, but she could tell the male was being totally serious.

"An angel...? Why, why do you think that...?" Trellia was surprised to hear caution coming from her own lips. Taren closed his eyes, sighing in despair.

"I am dead, am I not? You are an angel sent to retrieve my spirit. I could not get away in time. I failed, just like my father." He looked back at the floating singer, but Trellia couldn't look more confused. "I am ready, dear angel. Take me to the Sea of Stars. Take me to Heaven. I do not want to feel guilt anymore..." Taren closed his eyes, as if expecting something to happen. Trellia took a slight breath.

"Ummm, sorry to break it to you, but you're not dead. I'm not an angel...uh, sorry." The male opened his eyes again, looking at her oddly.

"I am not...?"

"No, and shouldn't you be happy about that?" Trellia added with a more demanding tone. Taren shook his head slowly.

"I do not deserve to live. I did not prove to be strong enough to earn my survival." Trellia didn't understand fully, but a big story must be behind this.

"Listen, buddy, you're not dead, and if you ask me, you should be grateful." The musical sweetness had left only a bitter sound. Taren lifted his head at the sudden change in her voice. "Life is harsh. I don't know what happened with you, or why you're acting like this, but you're alive. Shouldn't that be a blessing? If you lived, this a second chance. You survived because fate doesn't want you to die yet. You can continue on, and maybe make up for whatever you did wrong, though I doubt you really did anything bad." Her glare lightened up a bit, seeing the male lower his gaze in thought.

"Anyway, you're hurt. Let me help you, and then we can talk, okay?" Trellia lowered herself to just above the surface. Taren backed up, afraid of what would happen should he get too close. Trellia hesitated, seeing his fear return once more. Why was he so scared? She couldn't understand why...or maybe this dolphin has been taught not to trust anyone.

"By the way, you never told me your name." Trellia looked at him expectantly. Taren bit his tongue, but soon released it and gave her his full title.

"T...Taren," he gulped, swallowing a little sea water in hoping to clear his throat. "My name is Taren. It means 'Leading Star'." She cocked her head, wondering why he had such a title as 'Leading Star', but then again she remembered that things were different back here. Perhaps it was a certain custom...she decided not to ask about it, at least not now.

"'Taren'...that's a nice name." She came closer, but Taren once more backed up. Trellia grew a little frustrated.

"Hey, settle down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll lift you out of the water, okay? Then I can see how badly hurt you are, but in order to do that, I have to touch you, all right?" Taren's eyes grew wide at the thought of levitating above the water with her. Trellia sighed.

"Please, Taren. Just trust me at least once, and then I can show you I won't hurt you..." Trellia remember how bad he looked when she first saw him. What could have happened to get him so frightened...? She wondered if she should ask, or just find out for herself.

Coming up closer, Taren finally held his ground. Hovering just above him, Trellia let the tip of her left pectoral touch his upper shoulder, near his dorsal fin. His skin tensed at her touch, his eyes sealing shut. Trellia snorted.

"For the last time, do you think you'll blow up or something? Relax...I just want to see, okay? Just a meter or two..." With that, Trellia, giving full concentration, lifted herself up and, the energy from her flowing to Taren, pulled him along with her.

It was the oddest sensation Taren had felt thus far. His whole being suddenly lighter and more flexible. Gravity seemed to not exist anymore...or at least, the sense of it pulling him down lessened incredibly. Though he wished he didn't know it, Taren felt the water pull away from him, and start dripping from his wet skin. The warmer air breathed gently, the slight breeze creating a soft whistle in his ear.

"You can open your eyes now, you know." Trellia said with a small laugh in the back. Cracking his lids, Taren choked when seeing the surface of the water, still rippling with the drips coming off him, at least a body's length below him. Looking carefully around, trying not to move for fear of falling, Taren look around. The world didn't seem very different, but the sensation of floating was...incredible.

"How...how can you do this?" He asked in a harsh whisper, just barely forming the words. Trellia chuckled.

"In the future, dolphins discovered helium venting from cracks deep within the earth's surface. This sudden release of helium caused great amounts of land to rise into the air. We developed in order to contain helium within our very bodies, thus giving us enough lift to float, hover, and fly. Thanks to evolution, we've managed to control the helium within us too, as well as grow mentally stronger to pass on the power to others if we touch them with only using our minds."

With this tiny speech, though, Taren was only interested in one thing.

"The...the future?" He gave a disbelieving look towards Trellia, and she stuttered for an answer.

"Uh...we...we'll discuss that later. It's a LONG story..." she forced a laugh, and then turned her head to view Taren.

"You're beat up pretty bad...what happened to you?" Taren sniffed, the past coming back to him without hesitation.

"A monster...from the deep. Some creature I cannot describe attacked my father and I. I escaped...he did not." Trellia took a short gust of breath in shock.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Taren shook his head, giving a faint smile to her for her sympathy. Trellia studied his wounds more closely. Taren seemed to be adjusting to the thought of hovering, though every once in a while he would wobble, as if losing his balance.

"Your eye has started to swell up pretty bad. That's really the worst I can find...some cuts on your belly, throat, and sides, but those will be nothing more than minor scars. Your eye...I'm afraid that will leave quite the mark." Taren shook his head. Already the side of his face was pounding with blood.

"That...that is okay." He looked at Trellia again, and noticed that her skin was smooth and soft. Not a single mark or trace of a scratch was on it. Had she never met a danger in her life before? This Trellia was very strange...

"Is there anything I can do? Anything I can give to help these?" Trellia asked concerned. Taren eyed her with awe, wondering what to say to her jumping to helping him like this.

"You can...bring me a red and gold fish. They have nutrition in them that helps the sick and injured recover quickly. There are not very many, but you should find some...somewhere..." he added. Trellia smiled and nodded. Very gently, she lowered Taren back into the waters.

"You just stay here, Taren. I'll be back and then...I have something to ask you." She grinned at him from above.

"I have some curiosities myself..." Taren said. Trellia chuckled, not responding, but dashing off as quick as she could.

It was a while before she returned. The sun was entering the near-horizon point. Taren had tried to get some sleep. He was a little worried about sharks, but he couldn't make himself just leave. And, he wondered if he was in any shape to really try. Leaving this sheltered bay may be the doom of him, leaving a trail out in the open. He decided to stay and rest.

Trellia came scooting up, and had to whistle loudly in order to get his attention. Hanging limply in her jaws stood four large red and gold fish, their perfectly rounded fins flapping while she flew over. A graceful dive, and she was once more just barely above the surface. Dropping the dead fish, Taren made a tired attempt at eating them, but managed to get them down. He smiled a thank-you, but the gesture made his face hurt quite a bit.

"Well," Trellia said after a moment of quiet. "Why don't we ask each other our questions...why don't you go first?" She suggested. Taren looked at her, and then nodded stiffly.

"My first one is...just why? I was a complete stranger, and you showed me kindness and concern. Why?" Trellia was shocked, jerking her head inward suddenly.

"Haven't you ever heard of compassion? Fellow dolphins help each other out. It's just the right thing to do. I wouldn't just leave a wounded dolphin sitting there waiting to die, and you were no exception." She smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Now, why don't you ask me something else?" Taren swallowed.

"All right..."

A pause.

"You are a dolphin?" Though Trellia wasn't a fan of this question, she answered with a cheery voice.

"Yes. You are a sea singer, I am a sky singer, but we are still the same. We are dolphin. We are singers. Next question."

"What species are you?" Trellia cocked her head.

"Umm...I think I would be called 'bottlenose' in your terms...I think that's right. I'm not quite sure...whatever breed Ecco is for sure." Taren gasped.

"Ecco? You mean The Defender, Ecco the Immortal? What has he got to do with you?" Trellia chuckled.

"Why, he's my ancestor. A long link of generations has a direct path with him and me." Taren whistled with awe.

"Wow...to be related to _the_ Ecco. Wait, he is your ancestor?" Trellia nodded.

"I know it may be hard to understand, or believe for that matter, but I am from the far future. I was sent here to the past on a quest." Taren snorted slightly.

"I can believe it. I have never seen a dolphin fly before, nor look such as yourself. If you say you are from the future, I will believe you. What...what is it like?" Taren asked, some wonder in his eyes. Their hazel color shone brilliantly. He was feeling more and more better every second. Trellia sighed, a dreamy look glazing her eyes.

"Oh, it is a wonderful place. The sun has aged somewhat, and the sky is no longer just one color, but many during most of the day. Only at the high noon is the sky blue as it is here. Islands big and small dot the sky, holding within them ponds and lagoons...resting places for travelling sky singers. Near the edge of the atmosphere, a tubing of pure water travels the earth. They are called the Sky Ways, and they are quick paths to anywhere on the planet. All one has to do is jump into one and it will give you a ride wherever you turn. The sea life is really different, but fish are plentiful. The sea is full of color, though most of my kind keeps to the skies. We only return to the water when we must. With our long fins, we are kind of clumsy in the water now." Trellia flapped her fins, imitating trying to swim agile-like in the water. Taren couldn't help but laugh at her truthful expression.

"And...that's about it. Other than that, it really is like your world. Of course, man is no longer there-" Trellia gasped, wondering if she should have said that. Taren cocked his head.

"W...what?" Trellia regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't say too much about the future. Promise not to tell? If you hold the secret and never speak it, it shouldn't affect time or anything like that. It could be disastrous..." Trellia moaned. Taren nodded his head.

"I will not speak a word, but do tell me. What happens to Man in the future?" Trellia sighed, but continued.

"Man will leave, seeking newer worlds within the grand Sea of Stars. Some dolphins will go with them, but a few will remain. This small population grows to our numbers in my present. We lose contact with Man, but we never forgot them." She smiled. "I hope they're all right...wherever they ended up." Taren smiled too.

"I pray this as well." Trellia cleared her throat.

"Anything else?"

"Why have you come here? What is this 'quest' you speak of?" Taren asked curiously.

"I was sent here to find Ecco."

"Why Ecco?"

"I have my reasons for being sent, but there is no worry to include you." Was all she said, though it wasn't in an unfriendly tone. She smiled after saying it, and Taren understood he shouldn't press further.

"You may ask about me now." Trellia wrinkled her snout in thought, thinking hard.

"Okay, Taren. What are you? Where are you from?"

"I am called a Spinner Dolphin, though we are commonly known as Tide Dancers by the other bloods. I was originally from a pod called the Eclipse Pod, but my father rebelled against the leaders. He convinced many to follow his lead, and I had no choice but to trail behind as well." He appeared greatly saddened, and Trellia almost wished she wasn't so curious to continue asking things.

"Why...why did your father rebel?" Taren took a deep breath, preparing the story for himself as well as Trellia. He seemed to think about his words before saying them.

"A great...disaster struck our pod. A few of our numbers died, though the reason was truly unknown. My father...believed that we were cursed because of a symbol we did not obey correctly. He had always wanted power, and seeing this as a chance to take some for himself, left the Eclipse. With fear running high for what the future held, many of the pod followed him. The Eclipse pod became dismantled. I do not know what has happened to the original number." He sighed, lowering his head into the water. Trellia cocked her head, giving a questioning look.

"What happened to the newly formed pod from the original?" Taren bit his lip, but did continue.

"Some of our members started disappearing suspiciously. Rumors of a creature killing them soon arose, and my father sent out to end its existence. Those that were left ran away, too frightened to help him. I did not run, but I see we underestimated whatever it was that was hunting us." He closed his eyes gently, taking a short rest.

Trellia whimpered slightly.

"So, you are the only one left? Wow...did...did you ever find out what this creature was?" Taren opened his eyes again to look at her sadly and shook his head slightly.

"I never could see it well enough. I do not think it followed me. It...it had my father to deal with." His voice choked, and Trellia held her breath. Taren heaved a sniff, but nothing more. Instead, Trellia turned the subject to something else.

"You're very interesting, Taren. You speak...differently. Tell me about the Eclipse Pod. They sound...intriging." Taren's face lightened extremely slightly at this suggestion, but it was enough to make Trellia give a grin.

"Well...I...I do not know why I speak as this. It...it is just the Spinner way, I suppose." Trellia gave a questioning look, but decided that it wasn't so strange. Every breed had their ways...

Taren smiled, looking up towards the darkening sky. Now the sun was in the horizon and sinking quickly.

"The Eclipse Pod loved the sky and stars. So much that we looked to them for guidance and leadership." He chuckled. "You could say we worshiped them. Not really; we just admired them more than the others. We see them as more important than just shining dots extreme lengths away."

"What about your name?"

"Oh, you mean my title?" Trellia nodded curiously. Taren laughed. His laugh was cheerful and bubbly, and it made Trellia smile. It was good to see him happy, rather than frightened. He seemed much more comfortable in her presence.

"It is just a tradition for us. I do not know how it originated, but I suppose that we decided that names were more than just something to call us. A title along with it gives us status and a feeling of purpose. It amplifies something about us. I guess my mother believed I was a leader...why I do not know..." his voice dropped slightly, but his smile remained. "She must have seen something special in me...I just wish I knew what." Trellia grinned warmly.

"Why don't you tell me about her?" Trellia asked, hoping to get a happy topic still. But, instead, she got just the opposite. Taren's eyes met her cheery ones, and it took every effort just to hold his gaze. He soon dropped it, his smile vanishing completely. Trellia swallowed nervously.

"I'm...sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Taren just shook his head.

"No, no. It was a long time ago. When the curse struck the Eclipse, the reason my father and the others left, one of the victims was her. I was only an adolescent at the time..." Trellia gasped shallowly.

"Oh no..."

"I am the only one left that I know of the separate group. If the Eclipse managed to survive, I pray they still are doing well. But, if the curse struck them again, then they are gone too." Taren shook his head, closing his eyes pitifully.

"Sometimes...I wonder if I am the only Eclipse left alive...I was always sort of alone..." Trellia sniffed, Taren finally lifting his eyes to look at her again. Trellia tried to think of something good.

"But...surely you had friends during your childhood?" Taren looked thoughtful for a second, but responded dryly.

"I had one, but I highly doubt she is alive...for reasons I would rather not speak of." Trellia nodded understanding. Lifting her head slightly, she smiled.

"Well, it seems you've made a new one." Taren returned her gaze once more, confusion glowing in his deep hazel look.

"What?"

"I'll be a friend. You have nowhere to go, do you? I'm on my way to find Ecco. Would you like to come along? We may just run into some of your family, if they're out there. Or, we could find someone who does." Taren cocked his head.

"Would anyone trust you, seeing how...strange you are?" Trellia gave a slightly hurt look, but shook it away.

"I understand I'm different but...well, you trust me...don't you?" Trellia looked doubtful. Taren looked at her thoughtfully, but didn't respond right away.

"I have said too much to only an acquaintance," was all he said, rather flatly. Trellia dropped her jaw slightly. He looked at her sadly, but not knowing quite what to say, dipped under the water and disappeared. Trellia stared at the empty space that was just him previously.

"Wha...?" She mouthed. "I don't get it. You acted as if you truly trusted me..." She spat out. "And now...you...you just turn away!..._ictala_!" She hissed, spitting violently at his previous spot. Dashing away, her speed suddenly reduced to a crawl. Sniffing in anger, Trellia growled to herself.

"Strange? I'm not so strange. Besides...I just wanted to help..." Sighing, Trellia glanced around at the growing night. The sun was gone, but its remaining efforts still lasted. The horizon was a dull golden, the rest of the sky morphing from a deep blue to a dark velvet. Despite the pretty scene, a star or two managing to twinkle into sight, Trellia shook her head slowly.

_Now where do I go?_ Trellia thought miserably. She thought about sleeping right where she lay, but maybe that wasn't the best idea.

Trellia's head snapped up. A scream, of disbelief and desperation, echoed in the air not very far away. Fear gripping her, but from what she didn't know, Trellia followed it.

It truly wasn't a long dash, but Trellia's heart was racing anyway. It was difficult to see in the water, the sun's assistance quickly dwindling to almost nothing now. The dark liquid beneath her rippled with waves, but not with anything swimming.

A great splash caught her attention, and turning her head, she saw a slim figure leaping from the water in a quick pace. From almost directly behind it, the water broke apart as something from beneath disturbed it suddenly, but what it was Trellia couldn't see.

"No! No! Stay away!" The voice creating the scream shouted to no one. Trellia tried to follow it.

"Where are you!" She screamed in return, but the voice vanished. Twisting around frightened, Trellia saw nothing nor heard anything. Suddenly, a spray of breath from almost directly beneath her caught her attention.

"Tr...Trellia!" The sky singer glanced downward. That voice...

"Taren!" She snarled slightly.

"Help me! Please! I am being chased!" Trellia snorted, but the quiver in his tone changed her mind.

"Do you trust me?" She asked instead. No reply at once, then...

"Trellia please-"

"Do you trust me!" She demanded.

"Yes!" Taren's voice was filled with anguish powered fear.

"THEN JUMP!" It didn't take more than a few seconds. Taren dipped his head, and heaving his weight upward, his body was launched into the air. Right below him, another slim figure snapped at the surface violently, but nothing higher than that. Trellia couldn't see very well, but suddenly Taren had rammed her hard from underneath, his snout punching her belly. The wind was knocked from her, but Trellia fought to keep her position.

Gasping in for breath, she placed her elongated fins downward. As Taren fell back down, her left fin brushed his side...just enough to halt his fall.

It took a few moments, but soon Taren made an attempt to come closer, shifting until he felt his dorsal tucked securely in the space in front of Trellia's pectoral fin, leaning against her shoulder front. Silence followed for a short while, the sounds of the ocean settling once more...the only sound heard.

"Are you okay?" Trellia finally asked. Taren swallowed, but clicked in response.

"Yes." A pause. "Thank-you." Trellia smiled, her eyes finally starting to adjust slightly to see him. He hung his head extremely low, shaking slightly.

"What was that?" Trellia asked instead.

"A reef shark. I should not have gone anywhere during the sunset. They come out at that time...night is prime for them. I should have sought shelter...I made a terrible mistake that nearly cost my life again." He shivered, but not from cold. Trellia cooed softly.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now, right?" Taren gave a stiff nod. She felt him shift underneath her.

"How can I repay you, Trellia?" She chuckled. At first she wanted to say there was nothing he could do, but then she thought differently.

"Do you know where I can find Ecco?" Taren hesitated, but slowly nodded.

"Yes, Ecco should be near the City of Atlantis. If he is not there, you should be able to find out where." Trellia nodded, though hesitating to speak again.

"Would you like to come along?" Taren breathed in slowly, and then forced out his answer.

"I am sorry." Trellia was slightly startled.

"For what?"

"For not trusting you. You still offer my spot alongside you. I suppose I can at least offer my friendship in return for your kindness." Trellia smiled, and wished he could see it. Maybe he could...she couldn't tell herself.

"Friendship? Well, of course. That's what friends do. They help each other. Come on, I'll take us to a safe place to rest, and then we can start in the morning, okay?" She felt Taren nod.

"Okay."

* * *

**From the Author-**

Meh...this isn't the best chapter, so no need to tell me otherwise those that agree with me. This chapter's whole purpose was to fill a gap that needed filling if I left this space just open. People would wonder: "What? What about Trellia and Taren meeting? What happened!" And I may have gotten worse comments than doing this chapter.

I just didn't put as much effort into it, and made a strange sudden change just to add needed length. All was well...until Taren suddenly changed his mind and left Trellia. Yeah, I just put that into there, but it may makes sense. Think about it! Taren was just barely mutalated by a "monster from the deep"! And now he meets a dolphin that, behond thought logic, is _flying_! Don't you think that he may reconsider going along with her, since apparently strange things have brought disaster in his past to him to fight against? Yes, I thought so, but I made it so sudden it doesn't seem right. Oh, well, I may re-do this chapter in the far, far future if I'm bored enough with it.

And the entire reef shark thing was also pretty lame, but I needed something to bring Taren and Trellia back together, so I placed a shark in to have some fun. Bringing the "creature" back from the depths wouldn't fit with my future plans, so a natural predator was my only realistic option, and with Taren still shaken and beaten up, I figured that he could be in enough trouble to call for help. Oh well, this chapter is only for fillers purpose anyway. It served the idea well enough that the story keeps going.

Oh! I little treat for you! Remember waaaay back when...in the first chapter I think...when in my notes I mentioned revealing something I liked to call: strange? Well, here Taren kind of reveals that for you. If you have been an observant person, you would have noticed that Trellia speaks just like normal person, using common sayings like "don't, can't, won't, aren't" etc. Taren, on the other hand, never uses such words! Got it!

I created this weird idea that the Spinners could be different like that language wise. Conjugations aren't in their vocabularly. Neat, eh? Uh, never mind. Let's just keep going, shall we?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Risky Games

_Follow me, follow me,_

_Adventure waits beyond the sea!_

_Follow me, follow me,_

_See to where the ocean leads!_ -common calf game chant

Aquamarine Bay. A place for fun, hunting, learning, and more fun. One of every dolphin's favorite places, and well known even to those outside the City of Atlantis. The sun was blazing today, the heat unbearable in the air. However, in the water, it was bright and glistening and cool enough for a fun day of romping about. The sunlight shattered once hitting the water, making the sandy bottom ripple with light. The surface would be glittering in the bright sun normally, but white-caps foamed and spat with the higher winds. Sea gulls cawed in agitation as they stood on their rocky perches, but today weren't filling up the sky. The heat and wind didn't make the attempt of flying worth it.

It wasn't much better beneath the surface. The tide happened to be full in at the moment. Because of the strong currents, the bay area was extremely restricted in size. No dolphin could go beyond the current barriers. Even if one managed to, the moving water would sweep them away and they would be trapped in the Open Ocean till the current settled...not really what any dolphin in the community wanted.

And, to make matters worse, the high winds tore up rough waves in the bay area, stirring up sands and sediment like no other. Visibility was near useless, and so therefore only echolocation really brought on results. If anyone planned to hunt, though, it would be very difficult. Any fish were hidden, taking shelter from the weather. In short, Aquamarine Bay, though usually a wonderful spot, wasn't the place to be at the moment. Still, a few figures had entered it, hoping for a day of fun. Unfortunately, they were disappointed.

"Well, this sucks." A male adolescent remarked dryly. His grey face turned this way and that, a few little clicks vibrating from his melon. "I can't see a thing!"

"I thought you said it was nice out!" A younger female next to him spat. Her lightly colored eyes shimmered brightly, her smooth grey skin still awaited spots to come in the future.

"Well, pardon me!" He nearly shouted back, turning to face her. "I'm sorry if I forgot to remember that the city is surrounded by land!" He grumbled and turned away, his sharp expression softening to look back at the soot all around him, the gate barely open a few lengths behind them.

"I'm surprised they even let us out." Another male remarked. His dark eyes scanned the skies, his black and white skin bright and shiny in the blazing sunlight. He had a more rounded snout, unlike what the others had. The first girl whined slightly.

"Now what do we do? The city's too boring." She scowled at nothing. "I've seen every corner. Nothing too exciting..."

"But this is." The fourth being, another girl, spoke for the first time. She was almost nearly black, but her sides glowed a bright yellow and white cream underneath. Her eyes glittered mischievously, and a sly grin showed clearly on her face.

"What are you talking about, Karli?" The first male scoffed. Karli just returned a soft glare.

"This can't be a wasted opportunity. The sand will only make it more fun!" With that she dashed off, her dark body suddenly being consumed by the walls of debris.

"Karli! Karli, idiot! You'll get lost!" The other female shouted with a high pitch after her. Karli's laugh just echoed back to them.

"Oh, come on Gala. We can use sonar, remember? I can see you just fine." Everyone turned their heads towards her voice and, sure enough, within their eyes lighted up an image of Karli's outline, hovering there quite calmly.

"Now, catch me if you can!" Karli shouted at them, and dove the opposite direction deeper into the sand walls. Her laughing began to fade away.

"Karli! Karli...come back!" Gala begged a little more, but didn't get a response. Either Karli didn't hear it, or she chose to ignore it. The first boy, a dark grey bottlenose, snorted next to Gala.

"Moron. She'll get caught in the currents." Gala glared at him angrily, but then turned to her other friend.

"Baren, what should we do?" The White-Sided just gave a pitiful shrug and chuckled, much to Gala's unwanting.

"Just go and get her."

"But-"

"What, you afraid?" The bottlenose dared her. Gala opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Instead, she turned angrily away.

"You want to go after her?" Baren questioned the bottlenose. He just shrugged.

"Hey, someone has to. Besides...maybe it will be fun. Atlantis surely isn't right now." Baren agreed, and Gala was fuming at how casually the two were taking this. The two just swam lazily into the sands, Gala hesitating, but soon following.

At first, she managed to follow the two boys, but then they suddenly split apart. Gala went one way, then suddenly decided the other may be better. When she figured out that this wasn't the greatest idea, she came to find that she didn't know where she was.

Everywhere she turned, she found sand stirred up. A brownish wall blocking her view and path. Trying not to panic, Gala sent out various sonar signals in many directions. Nothing came back. Gala suddenly felt a wave of fear...had she swum too far, and the currents taken her without her noticing?

Trembling with fear of being lost, Gala rocketed towards the surface. Taking a breath, and forcing herself to spin slowly, Gala nearly fainted from relief when close by was the waterfall, the water splashing noisily into the rough choppy water.

A wave washed over Gala, and she pulled her head under sputtering and coughing. When she finally started calming down, a voice right next to her head made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Gala!"

Screaming with an incredibly high pitch, she leaped up and nearly broke the surface. Whipping around, her tail slashing the water as she moved to create bubbles, she found Karli hovering there happily, doubling over in laughter. She seemed quite content about her location, not at all nervous how one could not see in any direction without the use of sonar.

"Don't! Do! That!" Gala breathed, but she was forced to pull back under again. The white-caps proved it difficult to relax at the surface.

"Sorry," Karli grinned, trying to shake the laughs away from her head. "I couldn't help myself. Why are you so scared?" She asked then, cocking her head. Gala frowned, averting her eyes.

"I'm not scared. Just...just nervous. We shouldn't be out here...and you know that quite well, Karli!" Gala countered, but Karli just gave a sly grin.

"Makes it all the more fun," was all she said.

"What's going on over here?" Baren glided close enough that the girls could see him, shortly followed by the bottlenose.

"Hey, Shaun, I found 'em." Baren turned to him. Shaun shook his head, giving a slightly angered look at them.

"You could do best not to scream so loud. We might get caught out here, and the adults wouldn't be too happy with that. I wonder if they've even noticed our slipping away..." he trailed off into his own words.

"Then the better to head back." Gala confirmed, and made the best guess as to the direction of the gate. Karli blocked her with her own body.

"Hey, now, we've barely had any fun! Come on, there's got to be something else we can do before heading back." She looked around, clicks coming off her randomly. Her eyes suddenly lit up, and she dove downward.

"Hey...come check this out!" Curious, the boys followed without worries. Gala, however, was slower to come. Karli was heading towards a roaring that grew in intensity, even over the muffled crashing of the waves above...she was approaching the waterfall.

Soon they met a wall of foam, pressing gently against them to mark the outskirts of the waterfall area. Baren and Shaun looking unimpressed, giving each other bored glances. The whole group had been here many times...what was so different about it?

"I've never seen this before...I can't believe I've missed it. How come no one's told us about it?" Shaun gave Karli an odd look.

"What? I don't see anything."

"You moron...use _sonar_..." Baren joined in too, but Gala chose to stay back for the time being.

"Do you see that?"

"What?"

"That weird rebound...it's like a dent or something..." Karli tried to swim closer, but soon the pressure became too great, and she let the water push her back to the group.

"Oh, I see it too." Baren noted. "It...could it be a small chamber? Or...maybe a-"

"Tunnel!" Shaun suddenly whistled. "It's a tunnel! I see it too!" Karli drooped her head.

"If only there was some way to get over there-"

"What, you aren't really going to try to get to it, are you?" Gala, finally gaining enough courage, had joined their sides once more. Now, she was giving Karli a scolding look, resembling an angry adult perfectly. Karli just gave a delphine shrug.

"Why not? Think about it. A tunnel we've never seen before and that no one has told us about? Where does it go? What is behind it? Aren't you even one bit curious?" Karli demanded lightly. Gala frowned.

"I'm not curious about things we aren't supposed to be getting into."

"You're too obedient sometimes," Shaun snickered. Baren grinned too.

"How about 'all the time'?" He nudged Shaun, and the two boys chuckled with each other. Gala could only glare, not being able to think of a good come-back.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going." Karli claimed. She looked at the others. "How about it? Any company?" Shaun snorted.

"I'll come if you can somehow manage to figure out _how_." Karli looked to Baren.

"Count me in."

"You all are crazy!" Gala shouted after a moments pause. "We don't know what's out there, but you gladly throw yourselves in the unknown?" Karli rolled her eyes, giving her a smirk.

"All the better, I say. Makes it seem...adventurous, don't you think?" Gala fumbled with words, but none ever succeeded in coming out. Karli just shrugged and left her friend to think for herself. Sweeping her head back and forth, she tried to see a passage...a break in the water pressure signaling something that could be passed...anything.

"I don't really know how to get in..." Karli finally admitted.

"How about trying to jump it? Or maybe throwing ourselves near the bottom, and forcing ourselves under and past the pressure somehow?" Baren said, and afterwards nodded his head slightly, as if agreeing with himself.

"It's worth a try."

So, Baren, Shaun, and Karli all lined up a good distance away from the waterfall, Gala watching from the sidelines with a deep frown set into her face. She showed no intention of going along, but no intention of leaving either. For once, Gala had shut-up, much to the liking of the other three.

Baren was the first to try. He made his jumping attempt, trying to jump through the waterfall. It was exciting, seeing the White-Sided dive down with gaining speed, and then suddenly pull up. Exiting the water, the wind bit at him, the sudden heat and brightness making him give a slight gasp from shock. When his face hit the wall of water crashing down, the sudden change of force was more than a surprise.

Baren did continue to go forward, but the waterfall slammed him downward as well. It wasn't a very pleasant landing, the sudden crash creating a loud snap from the water breaking, and before he could get his bearings, the waterfall pressure had carried him back out to the gang.

"Not good, eh?" Shaun guessed by the stunned look on his friend's face. Baren just shook his head very stiffly, his belly and fins a little stiff and sore.

Now it was Shaun's turn. He leaped into the air, getting the same feeling as Baren did, but when he dove neatly back into the water, he took off in a dead sprint. Approaching the foamy surface, he suddenly dove downward, his body scraping the sandy bottom. He managed to get a decent distance before he noticeably slowed down and, sure enough, soon started going backwards without meaning too. He tumbled this way and that as the wave threw him off balance. He returned to the group looking a little embarrassed, but not hurt. Karli gave him an odd look; his idea had almost worked. Why hadn't it? Did he need more speed?

Karli decided to try Shaun's idea again, but a little differently. She swam a short ways off, back into the sandy walls out of sight. Taking a deep breath, Karli charged. Erupting out from the silt surprised the boys, who leaped out of the way suddenly. Karli was nothing more than a black and yellow blur to them, steadily heading towards the sand bottom. By the time she had reached the edge of the waterfall area, her fins were already skimming the ground.

When she began to feel the pressure build against her, Karli suddenly sunk. A cloud of sand and dust burst up as she tried to swim through the sand, going as deep as possible.

Karli couldn't see anything, but then again, that wasn't really important. The pressure changed from against her face to above her. She knew she was moving, but it didn't feel like it.

Giving everything she had, Karli lunged forward, and suddenly she toppled and tumbled roughly into jagged rock.

Karli yelped when the rock wall stabbed her, but no terrible damage was done. Just a minor scratch, but when she steadied herself, Karli grinned from edge to edge. Her belly was cut too, and fins eaten at from the scratchy sands, but she still smiled. She had made it! Nearly all pressure had disappeared, but a steady rumbling covered any sounds as foam surrounded her view into the outer world.

Quite pleased with herself, Karli let her accomplishment be known, letting out a joyful cry to let the waterfall carry it to her friends.

The boys weren't stupid, and quickly managed to copy what Karli had done. They, too, emerged suddenly one by one from the foamy walls. They too were cut up and slashed a little bit, but not too bad. When they figured out they had also managed to pass the once insuperable waterfall, they beamed almost as bright as Karli did.

"I can't believe it. We really made it!" Shaun exclaimed. Karli looked towards the world.

"Isn't Gala coming?" Baren shook his head.

"I highly doubt it. She said to us before we tried she wasn't interested." Karli's smile sunk.

"You don't think she'll blab all about this to anyone...at least not right away, do you?" Shaun chuckled.

"Nah, we're pretty safe for the moment, I think. She'll sulk about for a while before telling anyone, and by then we should be back. Right?"

"Sure," Karli laughed. Looking around she noticed finally what they had all been looking for. Sure enough, in the way back, squeezed between a crevice, a small tunnel was exposed. The trio excitedly swam up to it.

"Can we fit?" Baren asked doubtfully.

"Sure we can fit. Just pull your fins in..." Karli led the way, Shaun immediately followed. Baren brought up the rear. When the dolphin teens had emerged from the other side, they were hit with a quiet, peaceful, rather beautiful scene.

It was a small sized circular bay. Large boulders lay here and there, and single strands of thick seaweed swayed upward here and there in tiny groups. Small schools of single colored fish darted back and forth on their invisible paths. The surface was smooth, or at least much smoother than the outside world. The island protected it very well, and the wind barely disturbed the water. The sunlight was able to stream gently down, the water filtering it to create curtains of light flowing downward to the sand bottom. What little movement the surface had made the light ripple and dance along the floor. It was quiet, barely any noise, and the three dolphins didn't seem to want to disturb the silence. The peace, however, could only last so long.

"So what's this place?" Shaun said harshly, the beauty and peace being shattered by his sudden outburst. Even Karli and Baren jumped lightly at the sudden breaking. Baren looked around.

"I think we're in the inner Coral Reefs. The chain of bays and pools that the island surrounds." Karli gaped in wonder.

"Oh, what a wonderful place! Come on, let's go exploring!" She darted forward, but then halted when the other two didn't follow. "What's your problem?" She asked, turning around to face them. Baren had a worried expression, but was the first to speak.

"I've been told the Coral Reefs are infested with shark species..."

"And," Shaun added. "The bays and ponds create mazes which are easy to get lost in without a guide." Karli couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What, now you two want to turn back?" The two boys seemed uneasy, but soon Shaun shook his head.

"No." Karli would have placed her fins on her hips if they were long enough.

"Then come on, or if you're too scared to, then go back." She pointed towards the tunnel exit with her snout. Shaun frowned, and started coming towards her. Baren hesitated, but with a hanging head, refused to back down, and followed also.

Karli, a smile returning to her face, led the way. The bay had only one exit, and she came to a passage with two choices: left or right. Each looked just as welcoming, really, as the sun streamed through the open ceilings.

"I say we go left." The others did not object, and Karli bravely led the expedition. They came to a dead end, and Karli looked around curiously. It didn't take long to see that the wall dipped slightly lower at the top, enough to go below the surface. This showed that a deeper and bigger pond was on the other side of the wall, after Karli gave a little glance through the opening.

"Let's jump over," she said cheerfully. "Who wants to go first?" Shaun and Baren gave her a look, making it seem obvious that she was the one to go. Karli didn't mind at all being the leader. It gave her more thrill, and besides, she couldn't figure out what their problem was anyway.

Sailing over the little bit of rock was no problem for the Common. It was what she found on the other end where she realized her little mistake. Baren's words were proven right here...

Sharks. Common stupid reef sharks, but sharks none the less. About three or four strode lazily around the larger circle bay, an outlet on the other side leading to who-knows-where. The only thing that stood between Karli and the pathway were the sharks who, by now, had discovered that a dolphin had invaded their space. At first they seemed shocked, but hunting instincts were quick to take over, and each wanted their fair share with or without one another's help.

As the two boys sailed over as well, after a few words of encouragement from one another, they wailed a surprised to find themselves looking down shark throats. Immediately they took off, going opposite directions in a desperate attempt to flee. The sudden departure caused chaos to erupt, each shark charging after the nearest one, giving chase for its prey.

Karli, admits the confusion, dashed out of range, luckily having no predator follow her. When she was safely on the pathway, she looked back. Shaun was lucky enough to dart towards her. At first she was afraid the sharks would continue to chase Shaun, and therefore her as well, but they miraculously gave up, apparently unwilling to leave their trusted bay home.

"Where's Baren?" Karli asked fearfully. Shaun couldn't speak at first, having no breath. A few seconds at the surface, and he managed to choke out an answer.

"I don't know. He disappeared." Karli looked towards the bay, but saw nothing. The sharks had returned to their lazy patrolling, getting along quite well with each other. No sign of a kill, or attack, or anything.

"He must have escaped...maybe he jumped back over the wall?" Shaun shook his head, not knowing which was right or wrong.

"Karli...we have to get out of here..." He whispered. "...this place is too dangerous-"

"Oh, come on you coward!" She glared. "A little near run-in with a common reef shark. Big -wup. We're fine, aren't we? Not a scratch at all."

"Barely..." Karli frowned at him, but turned to face the pathway.

"Either way, it seems we can't go the way we came. Just follow me, and then we can look for a way out as we look at other things. You aren't planning on backing out yet, are you?" She raised her brow towards him, looking over her shoulder. Shaun, after a moments hesitation, shook his head.

"No, I won't leave."

So, regardless of the fact that the coral reefs did in fact contain sharks, the two continued on their path. After a short while, with a few arguments on where to go, a couple wrong turns, and a single dash to get away from a grumpy shark, they met quite a surprise. This surprise brought relief to Shaun's eyes, but fear to Karli's.

"Dolphins! Oh, they'll lead us out of this retched place-"

"No!" Karli darted forward, clasping onto Shaun's fin with her teeth securely.

"Ouch! Let go!" He snapped at her, pulling his fin away as she released him. "What's wrong with you!"

"We can't let them see us," Karli whispered harshly, afraid the two adult commons in the background might hear, though they seemed to care less about what was going on around them, especially each other.

"And why not?" Shaun demanded, not lowering his voice at all. Karli cringed at how loud it seemed.

"If they find us, and do take us home, we'll be in deep trouble." Shaun rolled his eyes.

"Getting into trouble and taking a punishment is much better than being eaten. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm asking for their help." He attempted to move, but Karli blocked his path.

"You can't!" He glared back at her.

"And why not?"

"Because..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I'll pay you back for it," she said, lifting her head slightly. Shaun raised a brow.

"What?"

"I'll pay you. You name something, anything, and I'll do it once we get back, as long as you just follow me a little longer, and don't turn to any adults for help." She said it without hesitation or flinching. Shaun couldn't tell if she was lying, bluffing, or honestly being serious. Shaun looked back at the two older Common adults. The world seemed to not exist to them. They swam back and forth...back and forth...eyes staring straight ahead of them.

Then he glanced back towards Karli, finding pleading eyes. With a groan, he submitted.

"Fine!" He snapped his gaze back to her. "But, and be sure of this, you'll have to do..._something_! I don't know what yet, but..."

"I'll do it," Karli finished. Not a hint of bluffing was shown.

So, with that in the past, Karli once more took the lead, picking some random direction. Once more Shaun's nervousness returned, having to squeeze their way between the surface and a gap in a rock wall, and then ending up having to once more evade and sneak around half-asleep reef sharks. A narrow passage, the ceiling leaning over parts of the surface, letting limited light through, ended after a sharp bend to the right. A dead end.

"Great." Shaun said this with clearly showing frustration and annoyance. Karli looked around desperately, but it appeared to be the conclusive finale for the trail.

"Now, what do we do?" The bottlenose asked. Karli looked at him, but lowered her gaze.

"I...I don't know..." Shaun popped his jaws.

"Okay, I know you've been hiding it. We're lost, aren't we?" Karli looked at him, wide eyes growing slightly. She quickly turned them away, hiding her fear.

"No, I'm just...unfamiliar with this place."

"We both are!" Shaun shouted. "We've never been here before! We have been lost ever since we lost Baren!" Karli glared at him, lowering her head.

"We're not lost." Shaun slapped his fins against his sides and released a storm of bubbles in anger.

"Oh, forget it. I'm going back...to find those Commons!" He added, facing her. Karli turned her head away, anger and frustration at herself bubbling. She wanted to follow Shaun, to admit he was right, but her pride wouldn't allow her. How could he understand? She always got into trouble. If she turned herself in, this would only add on to her record. She may never be allowed to be out alone again...her dignity, as well as pride, would be shattered.

A few moments longer, and she would have surrendered to Shaun, begging his forgiveness, if her eyes hadn't spotted something. An opening. A space.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. Whipping around, a smile appearing on her face, she raced back to catch up with the startled Shaun. "I think I found an exit!" Shaun looked at her skeptical, but seeing at how eager Karli is, decided that maybe she would be right for once.

Of course, the opening wasn't very big. Karli had to contain her excitement in order to prevent getting stuck. Shaun was more able to get through easily, but the thrill of seeing ocean drove them both forward...a little too quickly.

What they met on the other side was...not ocean, though. Their smiles faded, their eyes stopped beaming, and all hope left their faces. It wasn't ocean, but instead yet another very large circular bay. It was so big, and with a slight fog, that the other side couldn't be seen with the naked eye. If anything, the two dolphins had continued further into the chain of passages within the island. The mountain next to the heart of it stood tall and unshifting in the winds.

"Wow, what a good exit. It's even easier to see the ocean now," Shaun grumbled. Turning, he meant to go back through the opening, but found that part of the earth had slid when they passed. The opening had shrunk considerably. The way in would not be the way out. Shaun backfinned in shock.

"We're trapped."

Karli looked around, for any reason to turn their thoughts to something other than that. But nothing _could_ be seen.

"We just have to keep going," Karli forced out, and started to swim. Shaun blocked her path, his eyes burning.

"Oh no. Every time I have followed your lead we have gotten further and deeper into being lost, in trouble, in danger..." he shook his head. Karli said nothing. "We'll be dead before _you_ get us out of here. Let me lead, and maybe things will go right for once." Karli lowered her gaze, but said nothing to defend herself. She just nodded lightly, giving the leading position up to her...friend.

Shaun took his role with courage, his stride not at all fearful. Karli lumbered behind, hanging her head. Shaun saw her as a coward now, no doubt, as well as a down right idiot and fool. Leading them into a new situation, only to get them lost. What kind of bravery was that, and to accept the fact that she had done wrong too? Karli regretted lowering her eyes. She should have stood up tall and told Shaun what's what. She was the leader, this was all her idea, and she would be the one to get them out of it, safe and sound too!

Looking around without much interest, Karli suddenly stopped. Shaun continued on without noticing her, but Karli continued to study an odd formation.

It was a circle formed from pointed triangular boulders. Their points rose up to nearly the surface, and in between them lay a dark gap. Karli made her way carefully over to it, and noticed that the 'black gap' was actually a hole burrowing deep under ground. In fact, a quick sweep of sonar revealed that the ground in this area seemed to be hollow, and this hole was just a crack in the shell showing the empty center.

"Hey, Shaun! Come check this out!"

The bottlenose was a short way off, but when he turned to find out that Karli wasn't following him anymore, moaned and grumbled his way up to her.

"What is it now?" He asked irately. Karli didn't retract at all to his angered tone.

"Look what I've found," she grinned, her sly look returning once more. All hints of fear, nervousness, or anything else disappeared instantly at her new discovery. Shaun gave her an odd look, but leaned over the gap, the boulders rising around them, to see what the big fuss was all about.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." She made a move; Shaun placed his fluke in her face.

"You crazy? Have you forgotten what happened all the other times you've taken control?" She frowned at him.

"Well, I'll check it out, since it seems you're too scared to want to try." She smiled at him. Shaun was shocked.

"I never said I was!" Karli just shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm going in. Who knows, maybe we'll find something cool in it."

"What is wrong with you?" Shaun demanded. But Karli had just rose gracefully, taken a deep breath, and dove slowly into the gap. She stopped a few meters in, and looked around.

"Wow...this is awesome!" She looked up at the shadow which was Shaun. "Come on in! It's just fine." Shaun seemed hesitant, but shaking his head, also rose for a breath and came through to join her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he moaned when he came beside her. Karli just grinned victorious. Then, diving down, they sunk into darkness.

It was eerily quiet, the dark seeming to swallow the little bit of light coming in from above. Echolocation bounced oddly off the smooth walls, and any sound echoed madly. It wasn't a comforting silence though. It was a frightening silence, the type of silence you experience when you suspect someone is waiting for you around the corner. This feeling was getting to Shaun.

"Karli..." he whispered, but even a whisper echoed. "I don't like this. Let's go back..." Karli looked back at him, but had to use sonar to create a full view of him.

"Oh, that's just your imagination. It's fine. I wonder how deep this goes, or even where it goes..." Karli dove further downward. Shaun bit his lip, but followed quickly after her.

"No, Karli. I mean it. Something isn't right here...this place isn't welcoming-"

His words were cut off, because his snout had run into the bottom. A hard stone surface, he reeled back, groaning in the pain. Karli, hearing him run into it, pulled up soon enough. Looking back up, she barely saw the hole through which they had entered.

"You okay...?" Karli asked after a few moments. Shaun didn't answer. She looked at him, but only her sonar really worked. He was frozen, not moving...petrified.

"Hey, Shaun." Karli rose her voice...probably the wrong thing to do at the moment. "What's wrong with-"

It all happened extremely fast. A sudden sweep of black smog, deeper than even the black already around them, blew around them and surrounded them. It invaded their eyes, and instantly created a screaming stinging sensation. It smeared across their skin, burning anything it touched. Karli tried to scream, but then it entered her mouth too.

It was a foul taste, an acid feeling. Every inch of her burned with the caustic substance, and Karli was reduced to curling up pathetically in an attempt to protect herself. She heard Shaun's screams too, more from fear than actual pain. Maybe he had been missed from the attack?

Karli forced echolocation from her, the effort excruciating. The image brought back was horrifying.

She was right about Shaun. He had managed to somehow make his way further out of range, limping upward with an awkward gait. When his image reached the light, his form disappeared from her mind. Shaun had managed to escape, but Karli wasn't so lucky.

Behind her, a large shadow loomed above. Limbs reached out and retracted back in, but the owner could not be seen.

Her muscles tightened, fear overwhelming her senses. Nothing struck, nothing bit, but the stinging and burning refused to die down or be quenched. Her screams became mixed with pleas. Overcoming everything she heard, one sound boomed over them all. Surprisingly, Karli could understand it. It was delphine, a crude sort of delphine, as if squeezed through a very tight space, or forced from something not designed to produce the sound. It was flat and harsh, no musical tone in it at all.

_Get out..._ Karli's cries were reduced to whimpers, the Common burying her face in the rock in an attempt to wipe the black ooze from her face. Even tears wouldn't wash it away. Again, the harsh voice growled, like stone grinding together.

_Not welcome here..._

"Please...I'm sorry..."

_Stand down!_

But that last one wasn't the first sound. It was another, a different one, and it was easily understood this time. It was clear, pronounced well, and strong. Again, it shouted loudly over everything.

_Back off!_

Everything went completely silent, except for Karli's whimpering. A gentle touch came to her back, and a soothing voice entered her ear. She recognized it, and Karli couldn't decide whether she should be grateful or terrified. Perhaps it was mixed together.

"It's all right. Come with me. You'll be okay."

Her body was lifted from the hard ground, a warm mass underneath her. Karli didn't even try to help or get away, but let the being take her away from the darkness and silence. Soon, sounds flooded her ears and light glowed through her eyelids, creating a warming feeling against her skin. It felt good, soothing the stinging as it finally started to subside. Her eyes still burned, but tears began to do their work, and it also felt much better.

Her head was lifted above the surface, the warm air relieving to her aching lungs and chest from the effort of screaming. Her breath still shook, but mostly from nerves that refused to die down. Her body trembled, but the soft touch from underneath helped calm it incredibly.

"Can you speak, Karli?" Karli sniffed, but gave a stiff nod, her eyes still closed tight. She didn't want to open them. She didn't want to see his face.

"Open your eyes, Karli. It's okay." Karli shook her head roughly.

"I'm not angry, if you're afraid of that. I'm just...confused. Open your eyes, Karli." The voice gave just the slightest bit of tension. Karli, deciding she should obey, opened her eyes very slowly.

The light seemed very bright, but soon she saw his face's side, tilted so he could see her as he supported her from beneath. His crystal blue eyes sparkled beautifully in the light, and his skin bore many scratches and scars. Such damage, though, did little to take away from his good looks. His grey skin still glowed with moderate youth and strength. Muscles were tight and strong, but long and fluid as well. Upon the left side of his melon, the side Karli was looking at, shone five white marks. They resembled stars, glowing as if with their own light, and even were in the exact shape as a fellow constellation in the night sky.

Karli lowered her gaze, feeling her final tears be washed away. Her entire body felt numb and sore, but not in pain any more. She heaved a sniff, but refused to meet his gaze again.

"Let's go home, okay?" He asked softly. Karli sniffed again.

"Is Shaun okay?" The bottlenose smiled.

"Yes, he will be all right. He is being taken home as well. I'll take you there; you just rest. But Karli," his eyes shone with some sternness, and his voice became firm. "When we get back, you have some explaining to do. Understand?"

Karli gazed at him sadly, but never thought of arguing or trying to sneak her way out of this one. He was too smart for that. She could only nod, close her eyes, and try to rest against his broad and strong back. She felt his muscles contract and relax with the work of pulling them both forward. Before she fell into a light sleep, though, in which she wouldn't remember the trip home, she forced out some words. Barely a whisper, but he still smiled when her heard them.

"Yes, sir Ecco."

* * *

**From the Author-**

And we have, finally, the first appearing of our hero: Ecco! I'm sure you may have been thinking: "This is an Ecco fanfic, right? So, where's Ecco!" Your wait has finally come to an end...and, we will certainly be seeing much, much more of Ecco from now on. LONG introduction, but some history was required so no questions would arise in the future. Now we can get underway with Ecco joining the scene.

And also we introduce one of my favorite characters: Karli! (I absolutely love her name, but can't think of where I thought of it. Maybe it's from somewhere and I don't remember...oh well, anyway...) I understand that in this particular chapter, just like Trellia in the previous chapter, that Karli was a bit unstable personality wise. At first she is pervieved as a snotty arrogant brat who thinks the world revolves around her, and assumes nothing negative will ever happen to her. But then she switches multiple times to a scared little calf, then coming back to brave dolphin determine to win her honor back! sigh I know, but Karli truly isn't bad at heart. She's a real sweetheart! As the chapters continue, she becomes a more concrete being, just like Trellia, so expect to see more Karli. (I just can't leave her behind...)

A long way to bring Ecco in, I know, but I wanted a neat idea that brings the question of how Ecco and Karli are related when they are entire different species of dolphin. Well, this will be answered soon. Plus, we get a little scene with the Gatekeeper, one of the most fascinating extra obstacles in DotF in my opinion. He is very mysterious, epsecially since the game provides very little background information about him. (I presume it is a _him_.) So, this arises many opportunities for creativity to do as it wished for the octopus, so I just couldn't resist bringing him into the story as well! . Anyway, Karli is rambunctious, seeking adventure, and in consequence, finds herself in trouble, which may cause problems in the future for our hero...

We'll just have to keep reading to find out. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Mentor

_A teacher is useless when there is not a student to teach._ -Origin Unknown

Karli didn't remember any bit of the trip home, but when she awoke, the sun was setting. She must have fallen asleep, and for a long time too. She was in a very shallow area, thick seaweed strands stretching up to the surface from the soft white sands all around her. Steep cliff walls protected this particular channel which ended in a dead end, so the water was perfectly still at the ceiling. Only spidery ripples from the slight movement of her own body alerted Nature of her presence.

She rose for a breath and gave a glance around to find herself alone. This was the playground, a nursery for young children. Why was she here? She wasn't a calf anymore...but when she tried to move, she found how stiff and painful she was. Giving an annoyed look to her side, she saw burns in her skin. They had already started to heal, but they looked pretty bad. Definately a few scars to add to her already growing collection presented on her entire body. A lot for just an older teenager.

"I see you're up." A mellow voice, showing no anger at all, made her jump. Looking down the channel, peeping around a seaweed strand in the way towards the city, she saw him coming up with a slower pace to her. He smiled warmly, crystal blue eyes sparkling as always.

"Yes, Ecco." Karli dropped her gaze. He came up to her, his body much larger than her own, and using his snout under her chin, raised her head.

"Now, now. I'm not angry, as I said before. Here, take this..." Karli just now noticed a orange and reddish fish held within his jaws, already dead and limp. Karli took it, tossing it down her throat without much excitement. Even swallowing wasn't pleasant to do in her state, but at least she knew that at this point she would survive.

"You feeling better?" He asked. Karli nodded, still refusing to look into eyes. She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, though. "Well, that's good. I think you'll be fine, but you may hold a few permanent scratches here and there." He said aloud, and though he didn't make it seem he wanted to make her feel guilty, Karli couldn't help but feel a knot form in her gut.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked again after a pause, but Karli didn't bother answering. No matter what she said, Ecco would win. He took a breath, not having to rise very far to get there.

"Just exactly what were you doing?" Karli finally lifted her eyes, and found that his expression had hardened severly. A deep frown turned his once handsome features into a truly frightening sight, even if he hadn't raised his voice yet. Karli sighed.

"I was exploring."

"In the Coral Reefs?" He asked as if he still couldn't believe he had found her there.

"Yes."

"And you drug Shaun with you?"

"No, he came with me by himself." Ecco raised a brow.

"And you didn't do anything that might have influenced that?" Karli drooped her head just slightly.

"No...I dared him to...kinda."

"'Kind of?'" Ecco repeated with disbelief. Karli sniffed, giving up.

"I was going to go by myself, but I said something that would have made him seem weak if he didn't. I don't remember exactly what I said." Ecco nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"Why the Coral Reefs?" He asked, his angered tone turning to more curiousity. Karli shrugged pathetically, afraid that moving even the slightest bit might bring a blow from him.

"Because Atlantis is boring, I guess, and Aquamarine Bay wasn't much fun either." Ecco frowned.

"The weather was terrible outside. No adult saw any point in going out into the bay, so you were able to slip out without being seen, I suppose?" Karli shrugged again, not knowing what to do about that question. He cocked his head slightly.

"How did you get in?" Karli bit her lip, but in the end confessed.

"There is...or was...a tunnel underneath the waterfall."

"You were able to make it past? Without any outside help?" He asked, some surprise in his voice. Karli lifted her head at this.

"Yeah." He seemed impressed, and also looked off to the side in thought for a second, but nothing more than that.

"Well, you knew where you were..." it wasn't a question, but Karli answered it anyway.

"Yes..." his frown deepened, and Karli knew exactly what was coming.

"Then why, Karli, when you figured out where you were, did you not turn around and leave that place?" Ecco stared at her, his piercing gaze seeming to go right through her. She couldn't look at him, and dropped her own eyes. "Look at me, and answer me, Karli," he said rather harshly. She snapped her eyes up, having a hard time forming the words when he looked at her like that.

"I...I..." he raised his brows, telling her continue. Karli drooped her head, unable to look any longer. "I wanted to prove I wasn't afraid."

"Afraid!" Ecco shouted. Karli cringed under his verbal attack. "Tell the truth, Karli. You just wanted to show off to your followers." Karli said nothing. Ecco snorted, his lip twitching. "You're too stubborn, Karli. Your refusal to back down to any opportunity to show off is going to bite you back someday-"

"I didn't lie," she interrupted. Ecco pulled his head back slightly.

"What?" He snapped. Karli raised her head, a frown now on her face.

"I didn't lie, if that's what you mean. I was afraid...at one point. I wanted to prove I wasn't..." Ecco tossed his head, not knowing how to counter this. Sighing, he continued on anyway.

"I see," was all he said. He lowered his head to be level with hers, looking once more deeply at her. "One thing I still don't undestand, Karli. You knew where you were the moment you entered the reefs...why did you continue on?" Karli lowered her head, keeping her mouth shut. Ecco snorted, satisfied.

"Becuase you wanted to show off. I was correct." Karli stayed silent. Ecco snarled slightly, part of his lip raising up to reveal his cone teeth. Karli tensed up, wondering if he would strike, but instead Ecco kept to his verbal punishment.

"Damn it, Karli. This recklessnes of yours will get you in deep danger someday, perhaps even greater than that earlier today." (Karli didn't flinch at his swearing either. It was better than a lashing.) "It's that same reckless behavior that got your parents killed, Karli." She lifted her head, her eyes widening. Ecco was able to look right back into her gaze without dropping his own. She was always impressed how he could make you seem so small with just his eyes. "Do you want to join them so soon, Karli? Do you want to pull off such idiot decisions as they when you know better?" Karli dropped her head, her lip trembling. She dearly hoped Ecco wouldn't see, but whether or not he did, Ecco made no mention of it.

"I took you under my care so I could protect you, but perhaps even I can't be of good teaching when you refuse to obey common sense. Have I not told you before that the Great Octopus does not enjoy visitors?" Karli closed her eyes, and when she knew her voice was ready, spoke.

"Yes, Ecco. The Great Octopus prefers solitude in his dark quarters, where he will not be disturbed. I'm sorry...I did not know he was down there-"

"That is only because you didn't follow your senses." Karli closed her eyes.

_Shaun did. He knew something was wrong..._ Ecco sighed deeply, the lines of frustration and tension on his face finally fading.

"I guess everything is all right, since you survived without much damage. Another lesson hard learned, I suppose..." Karli lifted her head again.

"How did you find me...?" She asked, finding her voice shaking against her will. Ecco had turned to swim away, but looked back over his shoulder towards her.

"A young Spotted had come looking for me. She told me of your leaving, and when I came to look for you a White-Sided came dashing by looking deeply afraid of something. I knew I was on the right track then." Karli smiled slightly.

"Baren and Gala got out just fine...what about Shaun?"

"A scratch here or there, but he came out much better than you." Karli smiled, causing Ecco to give a slight grin as well. He turned to swim away again, but Karli stopped him.

"Ecco, wait." He turned around. "In the large bay where the Octopus lay...how did you get in? When Shaun and I passed the passage, it closed behind us." She cocked her head. Ecco looked upward in thought, but soon shook his head.

"I have my ways, Karli. Now, you stay here for the rest of the day. I'll come and check up on you." She heaved a sniff, and lowered her head.

"Yes, Ecco." Ecco gave a small frown.

"And don't expect any sympathy from anyone for a while. A few families aren't too happy with you, understand? And I am not too happy either," he added. Karli nodded, and Ecco turned to leave once more. He soon disappeared out of sight around the bend, and Karli was left in silence.

She took a deep breath, settling herself comfortably on the soft sands. They felt good, rubbing against the itchy healing skin on her belly. Staring out in a quiet resting moment, Karli's mind drifted off to her parents, or what little bit she knew about her parents.

In fact, she hardly knew them at all, except the day they died of course. Her mother went first, and suddenly she found herself under the fin of her father of whom she rarely saw. And then, just like that, he was gone too. Her mother...and her father...

Karli tore her thoughts away from them. Thinking about them only brought sadness from what little she knew. In fact she only remembered how they died, not who they were or anything they did. She was too little back then. In fact, she knew Ecco far better already then she had known her own parents.

Thinking of him brought on odd questions. She never saw Ecco as a father, because she always understood that she was different than him. A completely different blood. And still, he offered his care for her when she was left helpless. Karli wondered why. How come she wasn't placed under the eyes of another Common family? Why had the podleaders even allowed Ecco to take in Karli anyway?

Perhaps they didn't really mind what Ecco did anymore. He was "The Immortal," wasn't he? The Guardian housed a statue of him, for crying out loud! Perhaps having saved the world...er, perhaps 'worlds' would be better...gave him permission to do anything he wanted. Other dolphins seemed to see Ecco as incapable of doing anything wrong.

Still, Karli wondered why. She would have to ask him someday, but not now. She was so tired...

Raising to the surface, Karli slipped into a deep sleep for a dolphin, who usually half-sleeps. She was rewarded, even for her misbehavior, with a dreamless sleep that let her rest as much as she needed or wanted.

_Ecco...he doesn't see me as a daughter...but then again, he may be ashamed to see it like that._

* * *

Karli didn't wake until the sun was very close to the horizon. At first, she thought it was still evening, but she soon determined that it was just early morning. The winds had died, the few whispy clouds high in the horizon holding still. The birds had come out once more, and the annoying, but cheerful cawing of the gulls could be heard over the walls at the bay. The surface sparkled merrily, welcoming the Common as she woke, feeling her muscles stretch and loosen, and an appetite come back. After a long rest, Karli felt already much better.

She ventured out towards the city, taking care to not move too much, so as not to pull anything. Such as her skin, for example. The wounds were covered, not looking nearly as gruesome as the previous night. Now, her black skin completely covered burns and scratches, while her cream and yellow stood out so much that eyes were drawn to her features, not her wounds.

Still, when she entered the city, eyes still flew to her. Not in cheery crinkles, merry greetings, or even silent admiration of her attractive looks for her age. Instead, she met angry glares, dissapproving glances, and penetrating stares which made her turn away. Some bloods hadn't appeared to hear the story, but those from the Spotted, Bottlenose, White-Sided, and Common family...well, the tale had apparently spred very quickly.

She spotted Shaun, protective family members on either side of him. He looked rather miserable. His head hung low, his normal chatty voice gone silent, and an expression that told that he was recently punished...and maybe not nearly as gently as Karli was.

Regardless of the unpleasant looks and whispers as she passed, Karli forced her way up to him. She ignored the slight growl of the larger of the two guiding him, perhaps a father, or older brother...

"Are you okay?" Karli asked, showing deep concern and hoping the bottlenose would look away for some privacy. Shaun lifted his head slightly, his amber eyes swiftly going across Karli, and he let loose a grin.

"Not nearly as bad as you." he said softly. Karli gave her classic sly smile.

"And I wasn't really that bad." The other body guard nudged Shaun not all that gently away from Karli, and she dropped her smile when she saw him flinch under her rough touch. He must have gotten hurt, but refused to tell...

"I'm glad you're okay," she said with a low voice, wondering if he had heard while some greys passed her. Shaun didn't say anything, he really couldn't being led away, but turned his head to look at her. That was a good enough answer for Karli, given the situation. Maybe she should go see Gala...she deserved a thank-you too for going to Ecco, of all dolphins to choose from.

"I saw what you did," a sudden voice made her jump. Whipping around, Karli sighed in relief when it was no one else but Ecco. He, however, had a small smile on his face. "It was very brave of you." Karli frowned.

"I wasn't really being that brave. They're jerks anyway-" Karli suddenly snapped her mouth shut. She had forgotten Ecco was a bottlenose himself. He chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yes, but Karli, it is always hard to stand before those that hate you. It is harder yet to stand before those who love you." Karli looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean, Ecco?" His smile grew.

"My kind doesn't see you as their favorite fellow dolphin anymore, and yet you stood up to them strongly, not dropping your gaze because you wanted to talk to your friend. It is bravery that made that accomplishment easy. And yet, when you did a simple thing to me as saying the truth, you couldn't hold your stance, let alone your eyes." Karli opened her mouth slightly, and Ecco could only chuckle at her expression. "Now come along. Today is a day for a lesson, I think, which will come in handy for many close calls..." He laughed quietly at his internal joke, Karli not getting it at all. But, she obediently followed right behind him.

He led them, not to Aquamarine Bay as Karli had predicted, but to an isolated dead end corridor in the rock walls at a quiet corner in the outskirts of the city. Straight above them, the island's mountain loomed above, casting its shadow over them in the morning light. The water trembled and stirred at the surface as the dolphins came in, breaking the glassy surface as they breathed. The voices of the city had died away, and they were left with peaceful silence.

Karli's stomach rumbled, and she stopped suddenly from surprise at her inner outburst. Ecco raised his brow at her, and only smiled again.

"You may eat, but first, earn your meal." Karli sighed, expecting nothing more than that. That is how Ecco tought. You had to earn your rewards. 'Outside the city walls, Life doesn't let its guard down, so neither should you.' That was one quote that Karli would remember.

"What would you like me to do?" Karli asked, the cheer returning to her voice. Ecco was no longer angry at what she did, so she felt much more like herself.

"First, backfin for me." Karli cocked her head, and Ecco just nodded to urge her on.

Karli spread out her pectorals, turning them so the broad sides faced forward and backward. Then shifting them quickly back and forth in a circular motion, Karli began to backfin slowly, but gaining speed as momentum began to build. Ecco told her to keep going and not stop, and within a meter or two, Karli felt her tail being pushed up. Not by Ecco...but by the water. Suddenly, her nose was pointing straight towards the bottom, her fluke flopping silly-like above blue surface.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, feeling stupid in this position. Ecco shook his head, Karli righting herself to a more dignified stance.

"Not at all. Backfinning actually serves little purpose. It is more of an expression rather than a tool. If you backfin too far, the ocean begins to push back at you, forcing your tail upwards. It is just part of the Law of Forces that we all must deal with. But tell me, do you have any idea as how to prevent that?" Karli thought about it for a short while, and came up with nothing.

"How?" Ecco grinned.

"By simply swimming backwards." Karli cocked her head.

"But wasn't I swimming backwards...?"

"Karli, I believe you were soon swimming 'up', weren't you?" Karli frowned at his pleased smirk. "It is possible to swim backwards, not at the same speed forwards mind you, but backwards in a completely straight line, just as if we were swimming forwards." Karli widened her eyes a little.

"How do we do that?" Ecco came up beside her, using his own body to demonstrate.

"Let's think. We were forced upwards by..."

"Our tail," Karli finished. Ecco nodded.

"Yes, but why is that?" Karli got an excited look.

"Because the ocean pushed back at us." Ecco nodded after some hesitation.

"...Yes...and no. We are pushed upwards because our tail isn't being used. It becomes a useless obstacle that we must push back with the rest of our body, and in doing so, the ocean pushes it to wherever it pleases. Now, how would we prevent that?" Karli looked at him.

"By..." she couldn't think of an answer.

"...using our tail." Ecco said. Karli narrowed her eyes, confused.

"I don't get it. How do we do that? Isn't it impossible? I mean, our tails moving up and down move us forward...how can it move us backward?" Ecco chuckled.

"It is not impossible, Karli. It just takes some practice. We move forward by pushing against the ocean, right?"

"Right..."

"And what is the opposite to a push?" Karli cocked her head.

"A...pull?"

"Correct," Ecco stood back a little bit. "So, essentially, in order to move backwards, we must do the opposite of what we do to move forwards. In conclusion, we pull with our tails." Karli was seriously confused.

"I still don't get it." Ecco sighed.

"Here, let me show you."

He stood back even further, turning his body so that Karli saw his side. Then, turning his pectorals, he curled in his tail towards his body. In one single motion, Ecco pushed his fins as far as he could foward, and stretched out his tail. The backfinning motion pushed his tail at a very slight angle upwards, but Ecco soon corrected that. As he pulled his fins slowly back to lay flat against his sides once more, he curled his fluke downward, and pulled his tail back in. He repeated this about three or four times, going very slowly with his motions.

At first he looked utterly ridiculous, or so Karli thought, but then she noticed that he was definately moving backwards, and straight too. Every time he almost went up, he would keep himself straight with his tail. He paused and looked at her, tilting his head slightly.

"And, as you get better, you can go faster."

Ecco suddenly did his actions normal speed, and it was considerably faster, though still slow in a dolphin's world. Karli gasped, rising up to release her breath in astonishment. When Ecco went about five more meters, he stopped and came up to take a breath himself.

"This little trick is perfect for getting in and out of tight spaces where turning around is impossible, like when you were traveling through your narrow passages connecting reefs, for example. If you think you're trapped, you may not be." Karli nodded, understanding.

"I'm sure you had to use this trick once or twice..." Ecco's smile disappeared slowly, his face vanishing into shadow for a second. Karli thought she had said something wrong, the sudden silence frightening. However, Ecco soon dismissed whatever thought he had come to.

"Yes, yes. It came in handy, and I was tought it just like you. I did not teach myself!" Here he laughed, and motioned for Karli to get close to him.

"Now, follow my movements, and we'll see how far we get today..."

It took quite a lot longer than Karli had imagined. She thought it would be easy, but with the movement of swimming forward engraved into her mind permanently, it was very difficult just to tell the tail to move in a different and odd feeling direction. It was as if her tail and mind were arguing with each other, and Karli was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Not only that, but she wasn't as strong as Ecco either. Her pectorals soon ached as they ended up doing most of the work while her tail still was trying to wonder if it should obey the demands of the brain. By the end of the lesson, the sun was at the High Point, maybe slightly further past it.

"I think that will do," Ecco said finally, noticing Karli inching backward. "You've got the movements, now you'll just have to master them and build strength to make up for the odd feeling." Karli sighed, flapping her fins to stretch them. She wasn't looking forward to hunting very much. Ecco could see this in her face already.

"We'll stay in the city, where the fish are easier to catch. As we get better, we'll head out towards the bay area, all right?" Karli thanked him with a nod, and the two made they're way into Atlantis.

The city itself was a beautiful sight. Buildings rose tall and strong, seaweed freshly cleaned off of them. The star temple stood right in the center, its spirals raising mightily into the sky. The dome at the top was carved beautifully by human hands, the stone smooth to the touch. Held within, globes of light projected images of the enemy who fled deep into the Sea of Stars. The images were kept for the sake of remembering their foes, and to remember that others may still reside out in the unknown...

The viewing chambers, which held wonders of the world to view for the dolphin race, held their doors open to any visitors, which were many each day. No dolphin got tired of seeing the butterflies flutter their wings, the florescent colored bird take flight, the bat hang from its clawed feet, or the might, light, and sound of rolling thunder deep inland. They were magnificent sights indeed, but the most brilliant of all had to be in the center of the city.

The Guardian. The violet colored metal machine shone as if made with crystal, and many wondered if it wasn't built with real crystal as well. Within its center, rainbow colors pulsated with power, life, and energy. It hummed merrily and content, rotating on an axis with the base securely anchored into the ground. Next to it, also hovering above the sands, stood a statue made from the same material, thought slightly shaded the color of the seas. Standing forever in a tailwalk of victory, Ecco's metal eyes gazed watching over all. The Immortal...the Defender...

But Ecco passed all this without a second glance. Karli viewed with a smile, but kept up with her teacher. Instead, Ecco halted above a large crack within the ground, a miniature trench right within the city itself. Large, slim, blue fish with white stripes from eyes to tail tip and yellow fins swirled in a giant violent fish ball. Ecco gazed at Karli with a grin.

"Here you are; catch what you can. I will not help, but feed myself."

Karli watched as the bottlenose dove in, not showing any fatigue from the lesson at all. He zoomed around, darting in and out of the school, and whenever his jaws closed over a morsel, he quickly positioned it right, tossed his head back, and swallowed it whole.

Karli did her best, her tail nice and strong. Steering was her problem, for her fins ached. She couldn't turn quickly, and could only catch those fish too stupid enough to dart to the side when Karli got too close. Still, the Common adolescent got enough to sustain her and satisfy her belly to a certain point. Ecco beamed, seemingly very pleased with her work.

"Well, I believe a rest is in order." Karli laughed.

"What about viewing the chambers today, Ecco?" He tilted his head towards her, looking at her with one eye.

"I suppose it would be all right."

They went to Karli's favorite: the bird. The steam of the accident within the Coral Reefs had died down, and with Ecco by her side, Karli only caught those brave enough to glare behind their backs. Ecco must have ignored them, for some of them were pretty obvious...

The diamond shaped door creaked open, and Karli entered eagerly first. She swam upwards, the glass chamber being suspended in the center. It was darkened in shadow, but the moment Karli let loose a note of bright song, it lit up.

Her eyes lit up themselves when she saw it. Within the glass container was a small tree, its green leaves lush and full, but only at the branch tips. Sitting on one of these branches, its head hid under its wing in sleep, sat a breautiful pink and blue bird. When the chamber lit up, it awoke, shaking its head sleepily.

She came up close to the glass, her snout nearly touching it. The bird looked at her, cocking its head, its plumy crest rising as it began to wake.

"Please fly...I want to see you fly..." Karli whispered. The bird, as if understanding what Karli was asking, pulled out its wings and stretched them carefully. After a few boosting pumps, the bird took flight, and glided around the chamber once, only to land on its faithful perch once more. Ecco smiled quietly to himself, seeing how interested Karli was in this wonderful creature.

"Ecco...it's pretty isn't it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." Karli looked at him.

"I wonder what it's like to be able to fly." He cocked his head at her.

"Why do you wonder about such a thing?" Karli shrugged slightly.

"Well, think about it. If we could fly, we could see the whole world!" Her eyes glowed with excitement. "We wouldn't just be limited to the water, we could be in the sky, like man in their roaring metal creatures. We could see the world like they could..." She sighed.

"Sometimes I dream of flying. It's so much fun. If only I was a bird, and not a dolphin." Ecco looked at her, a dreamy look in his own eye.

_If we could fly..._

_I have flown before..._ He smiled, returning his look to reality.

"Don't say such things you can't take back. Some day you may regret it." Karli looked at him oddly, but nodded in the end.

"I guess you're right."

They headed out, Ecco leading the way, and suddenly shouts and cries came to their ears. A Commerson came rushing by, yelling at the top of his lungs for all to hear:

"Demon Dolphin! Demon Dolphin has entered Atlantis! Run and hide! Demon Dolphin!"

He was gone before Ecco could have stopped him without giving chase.

"Demon dolphin...?" Karli repeated. "What does he mean?" She turned to Ecco, but he looked just as confused.

"He could possibly mean an orca...but they have agreed to not bother this place. It's something else..." he trailed off in his own words and suddenly dashed off, his tail flicking into high gear.

"Ecco! Ecco wait, let me come with-"

"No, Karli!" He flung his tail to the side and whipped around in a flash, so suddenly Karli came skidding to a hard brake to avoid running into him head on. His face was stern and serious. "Stay here, and stay out of the way of others. I will deal with this, whatever it is." Karli opened her mouth to argue, but Ecco was gone.

He followed the noises, a crowd of hunters gathering near the entrance by Aquamarine Bay. Mostly males, they were yelling and snarling, circling over a single spot.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Ecco commanded. His voice boomed over the others, and they obediently dashed off to the sides, letting him pass. Some were more slow to move, but Ecco took no time, shoving roughly past them.

"Please! Please, we mean no harm!" A female's voice came, and Ecco really wondered if it was an orca. What had they done to her to reduce an orca to beg for her life...!

"Out of the way!" Ecco snapped, closing his jaws near a dolphin slightly larger than him. Even he moved away, lowering his head and curling his lip. Ecco ignored him, coming to the front of the crowd. What he met wasn't an orca, thank heavens, but something far worse...and what he never expected to see again in his life.

"Oh my god..." Ecco was reduced to whispering these words. Laying in front of him lay a battered body. It was larger than himself, but more elegant and beautiful. It appeared to be a dolphin, but what kind no one really could say. She was a light grey, blue swirls from her eyes to the tip of her tail and spread onto her fluke, like painted water down her sides. Her dorsal, pectorals, and tail were elongated to much longer than normal size, but she was truly a beautiful sight, her bold blue eyes standing out among her features.

But she wasn't so beautiful now. She lay on the ground, beaten and bleeding, teeth marks having broken her soft skin. Beside her was a young male adult Spinner, his teeth bared angrily. He seemed beaten too, but his back was to the weird dolphin. He was facing the crowd. It appeared as if he had been trying to defend her. When he saw Ecco step to the front, he hastily covered his teeth, lowering his head respectfully.

"Sir Ecco..." he croaked, his voice dry from fighting.

"Who did this?" Ecco asked. The Spinner looked up, but said nothing. His eyes drifted to the group behind Ecco, afraid to actually say a name, and the bottlenose's eyes widened in shock.

"Who did this to her!" He demanded of the crowd, turning around fiercely. A few backed down, others startled at Ecco's fury.

A lone bulky male stepped up, not showing as much fear as the others.

"Ecco, this new creature barged into our city. Refusing to answer questions, we had to force her to halt. Then her companion attacked us. We had to defend ourselves, take them under control, and teach them who was leader in this territory." His deep voice did not shake, but he was sure to keep his head level, and not above, Ecco's. However, Ecco's lip twitched angrily at what he said.

The attack only took a flash, the blur so quick no one knew what had happened. Ecco, suddenly launching forward, whipped around in a second. The tip of his fluke sliced through the male's skin on his melon. He didn't even have time to yell out from pain or shock, whichever came first, for suddenly he felt the bottlenose's snout rammed deeply into his ribcage, a sickening crack heard by almost everyone.

The male collapsed onto the ground, moaning in pain, and Ecco pulled up, eyeing the witnesses with anger. No one said a word, and the silence was broken by Ecco himself.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you!" He bellowed loud enough for half the city to hear. "No one shall attack a fellow dolphin in my presence unless _they_ attack first! Understand? Fighting, my friends..." he paused and looked at the wounded male before him. "...brings bloodshed." He lifted his head high, lowering his yell to a more calm, ordering tone. "All depart and go about your doings. I will handle this predicament..." he stood still as the crowd quickly broke apart. A few cautious beings drug away their beaten friend, who had been smart enough to lie still. Ecco was not worried. He would heal...and an example was needed anyway.

Now the marked bottlenose turned back to the two newcomers. He came close and bent his head down towards the weird grey dolphin, her lids half open. She was barely awake, probably unable to avoid any hits with her long fins unable to move very easily in the water.

The Spinner watched quietly, and amazingly Ecco gingerly touched her cheek with his snout, giving her a very soft, very gentle, nuzzle of affection and worry. He pulled himself back straight, and looked the Spinner in the eye.

"Help me take her to the center temple. There, no one will bother us."

With Ecco bearing the upper part of the weird dolphin's body, and the Spinner supporting the tail, the two made their way slowly towards the star temple. No one stopped them, no one questioned them, but Ecco noticed Karli among the many staring eyes. Ecco refused to look at any of them, but he secretly wondered how the Spinner was taking all this sudden unwanted attention.

As the doors creaked shut behind them, Ecco called to rise the wounded creature up towards the surface, below the stone open dome. Here, Ecco asked for the Spinner to hold the creature up, and Ecco took a swift glance over her.

"She should be all right. You look worse, actually, Tide Dancer. I'm certain you had a reason for coming in this city?"

The Spinner nodded slightly, swallowing to clear this throat.

"Yes...sir Ecco. We came here...looking for you..." Ecco blinked, jerking his head back slightly in surprise.

"She was looking for me?" The Spinner nodded, his dark hazel eyes gleaming.

"What is your name, Spinner?" Ecco asked after a long pause with thinking.

"T...Taren, sir Ecco." Ecco gave a soft smile.

"Well, Taren. I'll have to ask you of a favor. Stay here, and I will come back with some fresh fish for you both. Please," he looked at the weird dolphin for a long moment. "...watch over her for me until I get back. Don't leave the temple," he added with a hint of a stern voice, making himself clear. The Spinner nodded immediately.

"When I return, I expect a thorough explanaition. I have many questions...for you both." He added the last bit with an interested look at Taren, as though confused why he would be standing before him. Shrugging the thought away, though, Ecco made his way towards the door, and without looking back, passed through it as it was still opening.

"As do I, sir Ecco. As do I," Taren called after him.

**

* * *

**

**From the Author-**

Yey! More of Ecco! What fun! Seriously, it's been a long wait until our hero enters the world of main characters! And we are introduced to a more sweet, a more gentle, a more round, and a more lovable Karli. sighs Sorry, I love Karli.

Probably my favorite part in this chapter is when Ecco is teaching Karli how to swim backwards. It's like a huge flashback for me and, I'm sure, for the rest of you fellow DotF fans. Let me think, if I remember correctly...I don't feel like reconnecting my Dreamcast to check...it is the second to last thing Ecco learns from his own mentor, right? Somewhere around there. I know the tailwalk is last, because the mentor mentions something about "now for something fun." Oh, and do you remember, Ecco's mentor was a common, and Karli, whom he was teaching, is a common herself! What a cool coincidence.

And also, I truly enjoyed re-creating the displays within Atlantis. I just think those are spectacular and am fascinated with the purpose of why the gamers put them there. I believe it shows how the gamers wanted to portray the connection between dolphin and mankind in the game setting, plus the things that dolphinkind admires themselves. Let's be honest, we all have a high sense of curiosity, much like dolphins, and with this curiosity comes discovery, and with discovery comes admiration. We admire dolphins for their incredible speeds, abilities to hold their breath, and live in a world of water where they are dependant upon oxygen to survive, just like us. (Not the water part, the oxygen part.) The dolphins admire the sky and wonder how they could survive in a completely different realm such as the heavens. Also, it shows a possible connection between games as well, if you know what I'm getting at. The displays show how fascinated dolphins are of flyers. Did you take time to realize that all the displays are related to flying species, and the weather ball shows a storm, which occurs in the skies? Neat, eh? So, I took that idea and put it to work with Karli's love of birds. Pretty clever of me, dontcha think?

Okay, enough of me blabbering on about myself. I don't know about you, but these little author's notes are kind of fun! I know they're getting longer and longer, but I never knew just chattin' could be so interesting. Anyway, I'm very pleased to have some fans, and am promising you future chapters...when I have the time, of course. I'm as busy as ever, but I still have the story in my head...as clear as it can possibly, I suppose. Writing is the hard part, not imagining, right? Putting the scenes into words, creating a good enough picture for an entire different person to see...I hope you see somewhat the same thing that I see, because what I see is the gaming coming to life!

All right, I'm done. But before we go, my favorite quote from the entire game of DotF! I might have to put it into this fanfiction someday, just 'cause I love it so much. It's from Ecco's mentor, and I'm sure you all will remember it well:

"Observe and remember, and you will live long, my friend."

Let us continue...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Reunion

_Race the circle, run it fast,_

_turn within the churning wake,_

_and if your stand stays up to last,_

_it's worthy if a life's at stake._

_Stand against the current strong,_

_bear the whip, lash, and weight,_

_if survival you truly long,_

_it's worthy if a life's at stake. _-Mover Tale of Courage

Trellia didn't wake up for quite some time. Taren was worried about her, refusing to take his eyes off of her face as she floated near the surface. She hadn't been beaten hard...maybe she just passed out of fear, shock...who knows what had caused her to collapse.

After another long pause, Taren finally looked around warily. The temple was large and rectangular, except for the half-sphere dome above him. One could tell by looking at the architecture that this building was constructed from human hands. The sand-stone colored bricks stood strong even after years of being submerged. Algea and aquatic life may live on the surface of the edge, but the inside seemed untouched. Taren, for the first time, noticed four black and gold orbs humming softly at four corners in the temple. The gold strips glowed faintly, as if alive, and Taren approached one of them.

He let out a cautious single note, wondering what it would do. The orb suddenly reacted, glowing incredibly bright for a second. Taren staggered back in surprise, and turned around to nearly scream in shock.

It was just an image though. He thought it was real. A green transparent image, rotating slowly, showed a familiar creature...well, sort of familiar. It appeared to be a shark, though its tail split at the top half to create a V. Instead of along the neck sides, gills were located on the neck bottom. It was some sort of hideous shark-beast, more fiercesome than any reef shark Taren had ever encountered.

"A disgusting creature, isn't it?" Taren spun around. Ecco had entered the doorway; in his jaws he held a string. Connected to the string was a web of it, though parts were shredded, torn, and broken. It was an old piece of net broke away from its original source, and within the net was an entire collection of dead fish. Ecco was holding the string keeping the bundle together.

Taren took a breath at the surface, the image of the monster having disappeared now, and dove to the bottom where Ecco was headed. He released the bundle, the net opening to show its contents fully.

Though the fish were dead, Taren suddenly felt a pange of hunger. He looked at Ecco questioningly, and took a glance up towards Trellia. Ecco followed his gaze, and nodded towards him.

"You eat your fill, Taren. Don't worry about me, and Trellia will be just fine. She will awaken soon, I should think." Taren wasn't even surprised Ecco knew Trellia's name, for she had known his, and greedily dove into the fish collection. Though dead, cold, and not all that satisfying as when alive, Taren ate every fish Ecco had brought. Tossing his head back in uncontrollable hunger, he swallowed them piece by piece. He felt slightly foolish and ashamed when he looked at the empty net once finished. He had left none for Trellia.

Taren looked up, seeing Ecco eyeing the sky singer with curiousity, and seemd to be whispering to her. He swam upwards, coming up close to the pair. Ecco was trying to rouse Trellia, but she was still in her deep sleep, which proved she was at least alive.

"What was that thing?" Taren finally asked to break the silence. Ecco's eye rolled to him.

"What? The image you saw? That was a Foe Minion, a Shark Minion to be precise."

"And you fought such creatures?" Ecco tilted his head towards Taren, eyeing him carefully.

"I have fought its kind, yes, and its brethren." He turned back to Trellia. "The orbs show images of the others. Just sing any note to them, and they will show you. You may look, if you like." Taren shuddered.

"I do not wish to see such creatures."

"Then you don't have to." There was some more silence, and Taren piped up again.

"Sir Ecco, is there anything I can do?"

"What, you bored?" He asked with a smirk. Taren was taken back for a second, but shook his head.

"No...no, you just mentioned you had some questions. I would be happy to answer them...if I can. I have some of my own as well." Ecco smiled.

"If you would be so kind, Taren, I'd like to wait until Trellia wakes up for me to start asking. You may ask yours if you want, though. It would pass the time." Taren's eyes moved around the room for a moment, but he nodded.

"Um...okay, then. How do you know Trellia?" Ecco chuckled.

"She probably already told you. She's my descendant...not for a long time. I forgot how far ahead her existence is to be." He scrunched his snout up in thought, but came up with nothing. "I have to ask something of you, though, Taren. How do _you_ know Trellia?" Taren seemed startled for a second, but having no second thought on whether to trust Ecco or not, told him everything about his meeting with Trellia.

"So...she must have come back for a reason. She didn't tell you why she was looking for me?" Taren shook his head.

"No, sir Ecco."

"Just call me Ecco." Taren nodded.

"All right...Ecco."

"And you're not from around here?" Ecco turned his head towards Taren fully for the first time.

"No. I originated from a pod in more eastern waters, though still in the tropical area. They were called the Eclipse Pod."

"_Were_?" Taren lowered his head.

"I do not know if they exist any more or not. I was forced to leave them. Those that I followed either died or wandered to seek different lives." Ecco's face sunk slightly.

"I'm sorry, Taren." Taren shook his head again.

"It is all right, Ecco. I have faced much in my short life time so far. I am a lone swimmer at the moment. If my true family still exists, I hope I can find them. Until then, I am with Trellia." Ecco smiled.

"I'm sure she was quite the addition to your life for company." Taren smiled too.

"She is quite a character." Ecco laughed, his grin widening even more. Taren cocked his head when their laughter died down.

"I am curious, Ecco. You knew who Trellia was when you saw her. Obviously you have met before...but Trellia is from the future, or so she says. I beleived her when she said that, and now you have backed that statement up as well. How did you first meet?" Ecco's smile suddenly dropped, and Taren wondered what he had said wrong.

Ecco at first didn't say anything, but Taren was patient waiting for an answer. Soon, Ecco did respond, but he spoke very slowly, thinking his words over.

"I...I did meet Trellia once before. A long time ago, she came back for me before. I haven't seen her since that day. I never expected to see her again."

"Why did Trellia come for you in the first place that time?" Ecco stared at him, and Taren dropped his gaze, feeling guilty for some reason. "I am sorry. Perhaps that is too personal?" Ecco shook his head.

"No, no. Not at all. It would be just..." Ecco sighed. "I can't tell you why, for multiple reasons." He offered a smile. "All you need to know, Taren, is that Trellia came for me once before for something very, very important. If she is here again, you can bet it is very, very important this time as well. That is what I must know." Taren nodded.

"I understand, Ecco."

The temple drifted into quiet again until Trellia did awake. A little groggy, and seemingly a little stiff, she moaned and righted herself, her eyes snapping to full attention once Ecco was in focus.

"Ecco!" She looked so exstatic she seemed about to pounce on him. Ecco laughed, throwing his head back with a smile.

"Trellia! Good to see you again!"

It was a custom welcome, the two exchanging comments, simple questions that had nothing to do with the 'mission' at all, and laughs here and there. Taren watched with quiet politeness. Ecco didn't seem to be in a hurry to get to the point, but as sudden as he greeted his descendant, he jumped right into the topic of being here in isolation.

"So tell me, Trellia. Why are you here?" Trellia's smile dropped, and she nodded with seriousness. Though the nod was stiff and achy, she didn't complain, completely forgetting, it seemed, about her attackers.

"Ecco, I was sent here on a mission to find you." Ecco nodded, showing her he already knew this.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because supposeably you are the only who can help. 'Once I find you, everything else should unfold before me'...or so I was told." She shrugged slightly. Ecco cocked his head.

"Who sent you?" Trellia's face lighted up, a proud smile coming to her face. When she spoke, her voice was beautiful and musical once more, just like a merry flute.

"The _Alronsutka. _The _Alronsutka _sent me to find you." Ecco's eyes narrowed from confusion.

"The Ala-what?" Trellia frowned, naturally surprised that Ecco didn't know. Everyone in her time did, but of course, this was millenia ago, right?

"The _Alronsutka_. You have met him before, Ecco. When I brought you to my time, my kind helped guide you to him. Your 'dear friend'...oh, I don't know what you called him. You never really said..."

"Wait-" Taren interrupted, looking slightly regretfull afterwards. A sudden hush came over the three, and Ecco motioned with a fin for him to continue. "You...you went into the future, Ecco?" Ecco nodded.

"Yes, Trellia took me there. As I said before, I had important things to do. Now, Trellia...'my old friend'?" Ecco stared at her for a very long moment, and then suddenly his brows raised. His crystal blue eyes glittered and shone, and his lips parted slightly. He remembered.

"My old friend..." he quoted again. Then, a small smile appeared. It soon grew, covering his entire face. He spoke again, laughter bounding in his song. "My old friend! Of course, how could I have forgotten!" He roared with laughter, Taren backing up surprised. When Ecco finally stopped, his eyes shone merrily than the sun. "He sent you now, did he? I completely forgot. If he exists in the future, then-"

"-he must exist now." Trellia finished with him. She, too, smiled broadly. Taren was at a complete loss, and he shook his head confused. "We must go find him! We must go find the _Alronsutka!_ He will know what to do, as he always does!"

All of the sudden, Ecco looked extremely saddened. The rapid sensation of overwhelming happiness to loss and guilt was such a big change, Taren thought Ecco was about to be sick. Trellia's own joy dissipated immediately when she realized this too.

"Ecco, what is wrong?" Ecco shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Ever since I have returned...I haven't heard a word. Not an echo, not a whisper. Nothing. I haven't heard a thing from him. I can't even tell you if I could find his hallow even if I had the ability to search the entire oceans." He lowered his head. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"Excuse me..." Taren whispered, dearly wishing he hadn't, but knew he had to know. "I am so confused. I do not understand a single word you two are saying. Wherever you two must go, whoever you two must find for your reasons, I was hoping to tag along in hoping of finding my own family. But..." his voice faded away. "I...just do not understand. I am sorry, for being such a burden."

Ecco sighed, closing his eyes.

"He deserves to know, Trellia." She looked at him, a sudden 'don't you dare' look in her once beautiful eyes.

"Ecco. Even I never knew that you were the same being who fought this 'Foe'. Therefore you must have not told for a reason. If you do reveal the past, it may cause something disastrous. You, of all beings, should understand that-"

"I know Trellia!" He snapped with a slight harshness. The sky singer sealed her mouth shut, surprised at Ecco's sudden anger. He lowered his voice sadly, not really meaning to snap at her. "I know. He will tell no one, though, and leave time as it was intended to be..." he looked to Taren, making sure he heard every word.

"I will tell no one that may put the world at risk, Ecco. You have my promise on death," Taren said, not a sign of hesitation at all. He held his head proudly and high. Ecco frowned.

"You shall be the only current being who knows this, Taren. The only one."

"I understand." Taren wondered what he was getting himself into. Ecco cleared his throat.

"Taren, you know the tale of the Foe. They were nomadic creatures which came to Earth hoping to get any source of life out of it and then leave it to die, right?" Taren nodded. "Let me tell you the tale of another species...

"Not all that far from here, though within the Sea of Stars, lies a dark planet called Vortex. The inhabitants that live upon it are of the same name. They are aquatic creatures like us, resembling insects that crawl upon the lands of Earth. For some reason, the planet Vortex became unable to support the overwhemling kind infesting it, so the species Vortex were desperate to find another way of ensuring their kind's survival.

"Instead of using their own planet, the Vortex turned to using others for their nurishment. They became parasites, feeding off of the lifesources of other neighboring planets. The earth, Taren, became one of their victims." Taren's eyes grew, fear shining plainly in them. Ecco licked his lips and continued on. Trellia didn't speak a word, but a frown was set into her face.

"Every five hundred years, a beam from the Planet Vortex would strike upon the earth's surface, sucking within it all life within the area, and transporting it to the planet where it could be processed and used for whatever the Vortex needed. A little over five hundred years ago, Taren, the beam did its normal attack. The life they happened to take...was my family. Kind of like you, in a way, I was the only survivor of the attack, somehow escaping the clutches of the wind storm which suddenly struck the area without warning." Taren bit his lip, but forced himself not to ask questions, such as how Ecco would have been able to live over 500 years ago. Ecco didn't even flinch talking about the disappearance of his family. Another thought danced in his head too...

_Could it possibly be...?_

"I did the only thing I could have done. I went in search for them, believing they were still on the planet. On my journies, I met a mystical creature who turned out to become my greatest ally, as well as a devoted friend. He was called the Asterite, and lived alone deep within the ocean. With his help and gifts of strength, Taren, I traveled to the planet Vortex and attacked their queen. I didn't kill her, but I managed to damage her enough to release my entire family, safe and sound, from her deadly grasp. We returned home." Taren cocked his head, wondering if that was the end. Ecco got a smirk.

"No, it doesn't end there. The queen, thirsty for revenge for being defeated by one such as I, followed me home and attacked the Asterite, ripping him apart, who was the supplier of my power. It was here that I met Trellia. She took me to the future, where I met the Asterite of that time. He showed me his memories of being attacked, and then sent me back. I began to rebuild my friend, putting him together piece by piece, but it just so happened that two pieces of him were missing. As I traveled, two Vortex drones suddenly came and captured me, and sacrificing their own lives for the deeds of the queen, took me into their world." He paused.

"A quick lesson, Taren. The destruction of the Asterite wasn't intended in our time, our reality, as can be proven by looking towards the future to see the Asterite still in existence. When this occurred, another reality became crossed with ours to fit the possibility of no Asterite in the future. Without the Asterite and myself to guard the earth, the Vortex would rule. The drones took me to this world, where I had to fight the queen in her new dominion. Luckily, I once more defeated her. Are you following?"

Taren nodded, though he didn't understand every single word, but he got the base of it, which was enough for him. Ecco ground his teeth together as he continued.

"And once more, she escaped. Retreating in a pathetic and pitiful larvae form, she cowardly ran for her life. Jumping back in time using an ancient machine built long ago, she jumped towards the past..." He lowered his head, closing his eyes as if something was tormenting him. "And I foolishly followed her." Taren's cocked his head.

"How could that have been foolish, Ecco? She escaped. She could have created havic wherever she went. It was smart for you to go after her." Ecco shook his head harshly.

"No, it wasn't. When I retrieved the final piece of the Asterite, he instructed me to destroy the machine the queen used, to prevent further usage of it. Other times it had been used..." he hesitated. "...something terrible had been done in return. I should have destroyed it, and left the larvae fail in her attempt to survive in the past, but no, I jumped in after her. She escaped from my view, and I found myself trapped within time.

"I was released, though, Taren. I don't know how, but I somehow was pulled away from it, only to find myself 500 years in the future of my time. Here, I found no presence of the Asterite, but I found my world in danger once more. This time, by the Foe, so I did what I could to protect it, and became what you know me as now."

The entire story left Taren dazed. He let it all sink in before he took a breath at the surface to speak once more.

"So, we must find this Asterite, for he is the only one who knows what is going on." He looked around. "The world seems rather fine to me. I see no catastrophic disasters occuring suddenly. Can we be sure something is wrong?" Trellia snorted slightly.

"It is the _Alronsutka._ He is tied to the planet itself. Of course we can be sure there is something wrong."

"Trellia," Ecco said warningly. She dropped her head ashamed. Taren hesitated, but continued on anyway.

"But...we do not know where the Asterite lies today. How can we find him? Does any being know?" Ecco sighed.

"Only one being knew the exact location of the Asterite, and he was the one who told me where to find the Asterite in the first place." Taren's face lightened slightly.

"Then why do we not go find this being?" Ecco looked at Taren, his face sunken and dark.

"The Big Blue died a long time ago, Taren." The slight hope in Taren's face diminished.

"Then what do we do? Where do we go?" Trellia asked, her face set in a dour expression. Ecco sighed.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." He looked up, noting that the day was getting later. "You two stay here and rest. I must think about this."

* * *

Ecco sat, quiet and pondering what he knew. He knew he must find the Asterite, and then some important questions would be answered. Once he found the Asterite, all instructions would come clear. No wonder he sent Trellia. Ecco no longer had his connection with him, it seemed. Trellia was the only way to get the quickest contact. He could have at atleast provided some sort of intimation or something to guide Ecco at least in a general direction!

He sighed, becoming drained just from thinking this hard. What was he to do? Just start searching? That was what he had done for his family, but then, he had gotten guidance almost immediately, thinking the Big Blue knew where his family was. Well, the Big Blue was here to offer his wisdom, and neither was the Asterite to guide him. No, the Asterite was out there. Somewhere...he just didn't know where!

"Hi, Ecco." A cheery voice nearly made him leap out of his skin.

"Karli! You scared me."

"Me? Scare you?" She joked. She looked around, viewing that Ecco had chosen a small corner of Atlantis to just sit.

"Why are you all alone here? The day is almost over." Ecco grinned slightly.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Shouldn't you be out somewhere with your friends?"

"Why? Do you not want me around?" She asked with some sass. Ecco smirked at her, turning his head to look towards the city.

"I was just thinking about a pridacament I have."

"Can you tell me? Maybe I could help."

"I don't think it's really all that neccessary."

"Awe, come on! You never tell me anything!"

"I tell you everything you need to know, and this you don't need to know." Karli frowned.

"Well, just tell me this then. Come on...pleeeease?" Ecco sighed, wondering what he should do.

"Let me ask you something Karli."

"Okay, shoot," she said.

"If you had to find something of great value to history, but didn't know where to look, how would you start?" Karli found the question really odd, but immediately came up with an answer.

"I would look for a record about it," as if is was obvious enough. Ecco looked at her oddly, a brow raised.

"A record?" Karli narrowed her eyes, but cast the look away with a shrug.

"Yeah, a written record of the event. I've been told by friends that humans always keep records of everything so they can look back on them for reference, learning, rememberance, and a lot of other stuff. If it was important enough, it should be in a record." Ecco felt his lip twitch, but held back a smile. He turned to look Karli dead in the face.

"Karli, listen closely. If it was important to dolphin kind. If it was important enough, would humans have kept it in writing, even it if didn't concern them?" Karli backfinned slightly, afraid her snout might touch his, and that would be just weird.

"Uh...sure, why not? I'm sure they wouldn't have thought it much trouble if it was _that_ important." Ecco grinned.

"Karli, you're brilliant!" He suddenly flipped around and dashed off at a speed unheard of before. Karli saw him disappear behind a crowd, and suddenly found herself racing after him.

"Wait! Wait! Why am I brilliant!"

She found Ecco halting before the Guardian, it humming merrily and content in its perpetual motion. His face was filled with anxious excitement, like he wanted to know an answer right now, but had to wait for it. When he sang, his voice was quivering, though he coerced it to his best calm he could do.

"Guardian. I have a request." The Guardian glowed, admitting the familiar frequency of Ecco's voice. The humming grew slightly louder, and a soft metallic voice was heard radiating from it like energy. It pulsed past the body, and one could feel their chest vibrate when it spoke. For a machine, the sound was mysterious and mystical...it made you feel like the Guardian was too powerful to be talking to someone unimportant as yourself. It even knew Ecco's name...

**You sing, Ecco?**

"I ask for you to search for a file on a subject."

**Ask and I shall search, Ecco.**

"Look for anything you may know about a creature called 'the Asterite.'"

The crystal dimmed and hummed away, thinking and processing, searching and filing everything it had contained within it for Ecco's request. The wait was agonizing for Ecco, which Karli noticed easily by the aprehensive look on his face. She came up to his side, but she didn't ask any questions. Not yet, at least. Finally, the machine spoke again.

**File found. "The Asterite: Legend speaks of a great singer alone in the deep depths below the trenches' shadows. A master of song, it has unimaginable power. It can manipulate music to its will, and is said to be capable of feeling the heart of the planet."** It said nothing more, and Ecco was disappointed.

"Anything else? Anything about location? Where can I find the Asterite?" Karli turned her head to this, but still kept her mouth shut, curiousity running extremely high on what was going on in front of her. The Guardian hummed some more, but when it spoke, Ecco's smile didn't come back.

**Location: unknown. **Ecco dropped his head.

"I still don't know where to look for him."

"Ecco...what's going on?" He looked at Karli, forcing a reasurring smile out.

"Not to worry, Karli. It is nothing you need to worry about. I just can't seem to find exactly what I'm looking for. Apparently the information is too secret or too old for even the Guardian to contain. It was worth a shot, though." He started to swim away towards the temple, entering the door and leaving Karli to be alone, shaking his head muttering to himself the entire way.

Karli looked at the crystal, confused about Ecco's strange behaviour. Ecco had never told her anything about this 'Asterite,' and yet he seemed extremely disappointed when he couldn't find anything about it...or at least not what he was looking for.

"Maybe I can help. I owe Ecco anyway." Karli wanted to help if she could. Ecco had saved her life, and she had been a down right idiot, so she wanted to help.

"Guardian?" She asked tentatively. To her amazment, the machine responded.

**You sing, Common? What is your request?** She hesitated, not knowing what to say, but she took a breath at the surface, and started again.

"Guardian, I need you to search for secret files." It sounded silly, but maybe it would work...?

**Access: denied. Files of secrecy can only be view through Land Dolphin identification or approved access from Man.** Karli swore under her breath.

"Okay...um, how about old files?" The Guardian hesitated, thinking.

**Many old files I contain, Common. Please be more specific, young singer, and I will do what I can.** Karli frowned, thinking hard. After a few minutes of questioning herself whether her questions were smart enough or not, and a head ache began to form, she got one. She didn't even notice a few awkward stares coming her way from fellow passers wondering what Karli was doing chatting with the mighty Guardian.

"All right. I have one Guardian. Do you have any files added that contain information before the time of your construction?" The crystal, to Karli's happiness, responded immediately.

I** do contain a few of that sort. What do you wish to know?**

"Before your construction, where were records kept? Where were _very important_ records written down so others could remember them?"

The Guaridan hummed and hummed, putting words together, thinking of phrases, etc, and all this process just to say simple sentences in dolphin tongue was making Karli impatient.

**Before the construction of the Guaridan, any records of utmost importance were carved into the walls of the old passages leading into the City of Atlantis. Those claimed to be worthy of secrecy were placed in seperate chambers connected with the passage. Any records left along the passage were ensured safety and protection, but viewable to the public, and those that needed special guarding could be easily hidden within the maze-like tributary tunnels.**

Karli grinned wide as the Guardian poured out this information for her.

"Ah! That's what I wanted! Thank-you Guardian! Thank-you!"

She quickly dashed off, a skip in her tail beating with the thrill of what she held within her head now. She headed right past the machine and towards the temple. She had to force herself to stop in order to let the door open with sensing her presence.

When it was finally open wide enough, she took no time in popping in.

"Ecco! Ecco!" She piped, hurrying over to him. "Guess what I found out! You won't believe-" she suddenly halted, frozen in her spot. There, hovering beside Ecco, was that Spinner and the demon dolphin Ecco had helped at the city entrance. They both seemed much better now, but Karli couldn't help but keep staring at the weird dolphin-thing, no matter how rude it was. The elongated fins, the abnormally long tail, and such odd coloration of water running down from head to tail...she was so weird!

"Karli, it's not polite to stare." She heard Ecco's voice teasingly come from the side, but she didn't turn her head nor her eyes from the creature, her mouth gaping slightly. Trellia frowned, and shouted out.

"Hey, you'd be best to listen to Ecco! And stop staring at me like that!" The sudden realization of the creature talking was more than enough to make Karli leap back in surprise. She would have turned to flee, but Ecco's strong fin had stopped and righted her.

"Now, what was it you had to tell me?" He asked, not a sign of anger or demanding at all. Just the normal sweet Ecco.

"I...uh...I uh..."

"Yes?" Karli's eyes tread back over the Trellia, who locked gaze with her once again.

"Stop looking at me!" Trellia's voice sounded so funny, rising up in a high pitched squeal, that Ecco burst into uncontrollable laughter. Embarrassed by her outburst, Trellia turned cumbersomely around, moving her fins clumsily, hiding her face while muttering angrily to herself. Even Taren, who Karli noticed again, was chuckling with a smile.

"Come now, it wasn't that funny!" Trellia glowered from her corner. Ecco settled himself.

"Oh, Trellia, you should have heard yourself, though." He was sent into giggles once more, and even Karli smiled at how silly he sounded. If he wasn't worried, she might as well not be either.

"Now, back on track. What did you have to tell me, Karli?" Karli eagerly jumped into her topic again.

"I searched the Guardian trying to help you find what you were looking for!" Ecco's grin was set into a flat expression.

"Karli..." he warned slightly. She shook her head.

"No, Ecco, just listen to me this time. You said the information you were looking for may have been too old for the Guardian to know. Well, I searched for where records were kept _before_ the Guardian was built, and it knew where!"

Ecco eyed her suspiciously, his own mind searching for answers with what she was telling.

"What did it say?" He finally asked softly. Karli was trembling with excitement.

"The Guardian said that important information was written within the old passages that once led into Atlantis! There they could be easily kept, or guarded, or anything they wanted! What do you think? Is that what you were looking for?" She asked impatiently. However, an answer didn't come right away for her.

Ecco drifted backwards, letting his fins droop downward, his eyes starting into space with a blank look. He was thinking, wondering...could it be possible?

"Could the location be there?" he whispered to himself, though everyone heard. Karli cocked her head, wondering why he was acting so strange.

"Where, Ecco?" Taren asked. "Is the answer somewhere near by?" Ecco looked at him distantly.

"Yeah, it's close by. In fact, its within the island itself, right next to the city. I know the way in...and so does Karli." Karli pulled her head back, surprised and confused. What did Ecco mean by that?

"Where is this place, Ecco? Obviously, we must go there." Taren said, gaining courage as he spoke. "If the Guardian is correct, and we are correct on our assumptions, then the answer lies right beside us. How can we get in? Where is this place, and what is it?" Ecco looked downward towards the floor for a minute.

"I guess it is a possibility some sort of map or guide may be written by human hands within the passage that I didn't notice before. A final attempt to save long lost memories asked from the dolphins, though man may not have understood what they meant. Maybe _she_ would know..." Everyone in the room, except Ecco, gave each other wondering looks. (Who was 'she'?) Ecco smiled. "This may have been the hint I was looking for." Trellia pulled her head up, holding herself proudly as if that little embarrassment hadn't happened just a few minutes earlier.

"Do we go, Ecco? Is this the start of our journey?"

"Journey? Journey! Can I come?" Karli asked with shining eyes towards Ecco. He looked at her, but didn't respond. Instead he turned towards Taren.

"Are you coming as well, Tide Dancer?" Karli's eyes lit up, wondering if Ecco had meant 'yes' by not answering at all. Taren, on the other hand, nodded, his eyes gleaming behind their dark hazel color.

"Yes, I am coming with, Ecco. What do we set out for?" Ecco got a smirk.

"The place is legend now, though it truly does exist. It is called the Cave of Secrets." Ecco grinned with an inner joke. "Quite a fitting title, once you think about it.

* * *

**From the Author-**

Yay! Another chapter completely finished. I like this one, and personally thought it turned out rather well.

So the next thing our heroes must do is find the Asterite, but as anyone knows, it's hard to find a place when you don't know where to look, and I must say, the ocean is a big place!

And so, we bring one of the most mysterious and unknown places in early DotF: the Cave of Secrets! I don't know how your personal experience went, but that particular level was the first to present an actual challenge for my gaming skills in this particular game.

Oh, and about Karli staring at Trellia and Trellia all getting upset? It was pretty dumb to just put that in there, but I couldn't resist. It's an inside/internal joke that only my family and I know, so whenever I get to it, I laugh unbelievably hard. If it made you smile, then I did my job, but for the true humor, only I know the relation to real life. Anyway, onward we go!...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

The Angel

_Three times the bell shall chime,_

_but only once the sun shall shine._

_Take each day as if your last,_

_to prepare for when light is your past._

_During the day, when Sun persists,_

_accept it before light no longer exists. _-Eclipse Song of Gratitude

"What do you mean: I can't go!"

"Exactly what I said. You cannot go." Ecco continued to swim forward, ignoring Karli skipping alongside him, her beak literally in his face.

"Ah, come on! You never let me tag along! What, do you think I'll be bad or something?"

"No, I believe you would be more troublesome than helpful." He frowned at her, but continued to move quickly. She was determined and continued to keep up with him.

"Oh, so you're saying that I'll be in the way, is that it?" Ecco suddenly halted. Karli glared at him, eyes shining with a mixture of anger and conjured feelings of being left out for a perfect show of pouting. If her fins where long enough, Karli could have placed them on her hips and look like a copy of a sulky human teenager. Ecco stopped, taking some time to observe her as if interested.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now stop bothering me about it!" With that he turned around and continued on his way. Karli, obviously not anticipating such an answer, took a few moments to regain her composure and race after Ecco once more.

She decided that arguing wouldn't make her way, so she switched back to classic whining and begging.

"Please, Ecco? Pretty please? I promise I won't be in the way. I'll stay in the back!...and...and I'll be quiet this time! I won't say a word! I promise!" Ecco halted, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Listen to me. Karli, you cannot join us. I have traveled the caverns before. They aren't the safest place. Air is little and valuable. My lung capacity is much greater than yours. You are inexperienced and young. I would have to support you as well as myself. It is too great a risk-"

"That sounds like something you would say." She threw up her nose at him. Ecco sighed.

"Karli...ugh, never mind." Ecco gave up, pulling his head away rather roughly to swim off. Karli, still not giving up, continued her persuit at pestering Ecco.

The slight chaos and anxiety of Trellia's entrance had died completely down. No one spoke a word about Ecco's outburst and attack of a fellow pod mate. Even the Council Members never whispered a word about him. Not a murmur was uttered, and it was for the better too.

Now the evening had come. Atlantis was dying down in activity. Chores now completed, calves raced each other and played tag among the sea weeds. Adults chatted without worries of any sort amongst one another. Aquamarine Bay saw few admirerers at the moment. Everyone seemed to be inside, starting a transformation from day to night.

The sun was a deep orange this calm day. Not a wind stirred the surface. The dancing light ripples along the white sand bottom had vanished, to only return tomorrow if the clouds allowed such a thing. The trees didn't sway, but stood perfectly still. Long shadows reached out across the lakes, as if groping for a catch of fish.

For the purpose of keeping things quiet, Ecco had requested from the Council Members themselves to keep the Temple off-limits to civilians for the remainder of the day and the next. This would allow Trellia to remain inside without bother, and Taren had asked to stay with her. There, they both could heal and be sealed from prying eyes. In the meantime, Ecco could devise an idea of how to get to the Cave of Secrets without dragging too much attention with him, and also...to deal with Karli.

Once more she was at his heels, nipping at his fluke, insisting she come along.

"Come on, Ecco! Let me come! Let me come!"

"No!" He popped his jaw angrily. His patience was running thin. He didn't want to yell at the girl, especially where others could see, but what else could he do? Karli was hardly fazed by the jaw pop. She didn't even flinch or pull away whatsoever.

"Just say 'yes' and I'll stop bothering you-"

"Karli!" This time, flipping his tail sideways, Ecco did a flipturn to instantly be facing Karli, eyes locked. The movement was so fast, Karli put on the brakes to prevent having a collision. He glared at her, face set in a tight frown. The sun's light was just perfect to change his blue crystal vision to an orange tinge, making his eyes glow. It only added to the affect. For once, Karli kept her mouth shut.

"For the last time. You will not come with us. It is dangerous. You will stay here and be a good little dolphin, got it?" He cocked his head sharply with his last two words, lips pulling back forcefully as he squeezed out the words. Karli's mouth seemed to be sealed shut. She could only nod her black head slightly.

"Good. Now, go to bed. When you awake, I will be gone. However, I should be back by the evening. Understand? I will figure everything out by then. Good night, Karli." Without even waiting for any response from her, Ecco whipped around, a little more violently then he probably intended, and swam calmly away, though his tail pump was noticeably stiff with forced evenness.

Karli frowned, snorting a few bubbles from her blow hole. She would get the trip. Ecco couldn't chase her away with just a few simple words.

* * *

"Lenthan, I need to ask you of a favor." 

The older bottlenose pod leader merely smiled, his gray eyes crinkling with age lines along his face. His body bore scars of the average life, met from conflicts with predators and the occasional subordinate fellow dolphin needing to be placed in line.

"Ask away, Ecco. What do you need?"

"Well...it's about Karli." Lenthan chuckled and nodded slowly, his eyes closing in understanding.

"Ah, little Karli. Of course." Ecco seemed slightly ashamed at asking, but he took another breath to prepare for the question.

"I...I will be out later this evening. I suspect Karli may try to follow me...when I truly would like her to remain here, for various reasons," he added as Lenthan raised his brow slightly.

"So...you want me to restrain her? Spy on her? Baby-sit?" Ecco shook his head quickly from side to side, Lenthan breaking into laughter.

"No! No, I didn't mean that at all! I just..." Ecco sighed, fins drooping. "I just want her here, Lenthan. This may turn out to be...a little more adventurous than I want her to be in." Lenthan really raised his brow this time, jaw opening, but lips pulling back in a grin, as if finally understanding a confusing joke.

"Ooooh, Ecco, you should have stated that before! Another adventure? Another perilous voyage throughout the seas, battling past monsters and sea demons of all sorts, I presume?" He nudged Ecco playfully, like an older brother teasing his sibling. A slight shade of pink was visible on Ecco's cheeks, but Lenthan could only continue his smile.

"Well...actually, I was planning on just staying within the island range, Lenthan." Lenthan couldn't hide his dissapointment, hoping for another reason to be proud of his comrade. He just shrugged after a second.

"Of course, Ecco. Of course." He grinned again. "I will have someone...uh, let's call it 'distract' Karli. Good?" Ecco nodded after a minor pause.

"That will be fine."

* * *

"Taren. Taren, wake up." 

Taren groaned and grumbled, not wanting to be dsiturbed from his slumber. He relcutantly opened a hazel eye, viewing blue gazing into his own.

"Ecco?"

"The moon is high. Help me wake Trellia. We must leave now while everyone else is asleep. We won't be seen."

Taren obeyed, not truly understanding everything going on at the moment. Trellia was awakened with even more refusal, but soon even she forced her eyes open and shook her head sleepily.

"Where are we headed?" She asked, suppressing a yawn. Ecco approached the door, singing quietly and cringing as it moaned loudly opening. He looked over his shoulder at the still half-asleep pair.

"Just outside the city is the coral reefs. Our destination lies in there."

Atlantis was completely silent. Any stranger may think the city was dead, abandoned, or something of that sort. The moon was only nearly full, but still incredibly bright. Clouds misted across the starry night, making the scenery appear hazy and covered with thin fog. The water allowed the weaker moonlight strain through particles, making the aquatic world glow in silvery light. Shadows reached out from rocks and columns. It was a dazzling, and yet unsettling, scene.

The light streaming through the surface settled along the backs of the trio. Trellia's mouthed opened in slight awe at the sight of Ecco. With the right angle, his skin seemed to glow a dull silver, like metal against all the dark features. Taren's dark markings were even more noticeable, making it look like shadows were painted across his sides and flanks. The moonlight made everything shimmer softly as white gems. This moonlit world was rarely seen by any others, for the normal dolphin would be dreaming happily away in their half-sleep. Trellia told herself to never forget this.

"Stay quiet. We don't want to wake any others...and to listen for followers." Ecco added the last part as a mumbled barely heard within his chirrup of a song. Both Taren and Trellia gave one another an odd look for this remark, but neither said a word. Ecco said to remain silent, so they would remain silent.

Although Atlantis was silver glowing warmly lit wonderland, the Coral Reefs transformed the moonlight into a more darker transition. Shadows seemed all the more darker and filled with loathsomeness. Every nook and cranny was probed with sonar. Dark passages were scutinized for sharks. The last thing needed was feeding frenzy at the peak of night.

Of course, everyone was so focused going forward that no one payed attention to the rear. No one thought of the possibility of someone coming from behind. No one noticed a small dark shape darting from corner to corner, keeping up with the group.

And yet, the trip didn't take that long. A wide bay area, waters calm and still with eerie quiet, stretched out before the trio. Ecco made no hesitation, but knew exactly where his destination lay. There was no need for words. The other two followed without questioning.

Sharply and oddly shaped pillars became visible ahead. They stood in a circle, revealing a dark mass in between them. It wasn't until the group got closer did Taren and Trellia realize it was a cave diving deep into the sand beneath the surface.

"We need to go into there?" Trellia asked, some suspicion in her song.

"In there lies the Gatekeeper, the guardian of the entrance." Ecco said.

A deep breath, and the group dove downward, entering the gaping hole. A sudden chill came over their backs. They felt the odd sense of being carefully watched. They weren't wanted here.

_The Great Octopus doesn't like visitors..._

Ecco recalled this advice from his past adventurous. Wanted or not, this was the only entrance...or at least the only one he knew of. Besides, the gatekeeper knew who Ecco was. The eight-armed giant was wise enough to have a good memory, regardless of its age.

"What is that?" Trellia squeaked. A great shadow emerged, a long tentacle stretching out, giving a warning.

"A Giant Octopus!" Taren sent out some clicks, the image coming back enormous in his eyes.

Arms reached out, as if wanting to grab the dolphins. They were out of reach, but the octopus refused to move from its spot.

Ecco looked beside him at the other two.

"Wait here out of reach. You are safe at this point. Let me converse a little. I'd rather be allowed through rather than cause a struggle." Trellia clicked forward, a slightly confused expression appearing.

"Let through? To where?" Ecco motioned towards the giant.

"Look closer. His treasure lies behind our obstacle."

Sure enough, a closer look revealed a small passageway. The dolphins couldn't dream of dashing through the small space provided between flesh and rock. Plus, the octopus could simply lean back and completely cover it. The creature needed to be lured out, but it seemed reluctant to do so at the moment. The arms were brandished threateningly, but the giant would not move position.

"We have to get into there?" Taren asked with some tone of doubt obvious. "How?" Ecco smirked slightly.

"Let me handle it."

The bottlenose swam foward. Taren's eyes widened.

"Ecco, wait! The octopus will spray-"

Nothing happened. The octopus brought its arms closer to its body, coiling them for attack, but instead remained perfectly still. The head was pointed directly at Ecco, apparently watching him. Did the octopus recognize him? Or did it sense something else, that perhaps maybe Ecco was not one to attack. Whatever the reason, the octopus stopped, giving Ecco time to speak.

_"Gatekeeper...you are awake?" _Ecco's song seemed to be squashed together. It was still delphine, recognizable by both Taren and Trellia, but the accent and way of speaking was so strange to them. How could the octopus possibly understand such tongue?

A low grumble rumbled throughout the cavern. It was crude and sharp sounding, but words were recognized. It took a while for Taren and Trellia to accept the fact that the Great Octopus was _talking _to Ecco.

_...Awake...dolphin...Not welcome...leave..._

_"I must get through." _

_Leave...not wanted..._

_"You must let me through. I need to see the caves." _

_Will not...will not..._

Ecco did not seem to be frustrated, but the others wondered what was to happen next. Ecco lowered his head, and forced his voice lower. A more authoritive voice was heard from him.

_"You will let us pass, Gatekeeper. You will let The Immortal through." _

_Immortal...immortal... _The Octopus repeated the word again and again to itself, as if wondering what it meant. Ecco nodded.

_"The Immortal One requests to pass. Gatekeeper, stand aside. Let us see the caves." _

_Immortal not see treasure...take treasure..._

_"I will not take such treasure from you, Gatekeeper. I only wish to see it. Stand aside. The Immortal, Ecco, commands." _

_Ecco...Ecco..._

Once again, the words were repeated, the walls of the cave vibrating softly with the harsh and low frequency. Trellia wanted to grind her teeth together, the sound of the giant's voice getting hard to listen to.

As if to help speed up a quicker decision, Ecco tilted his head. The moonlight sifting through, a small bit still managed to reveal the bottom of the cavern, reflecting off Ecco's stars. They glowed silver like the moon, like true stars burning beside their brother in the sky.

_Ecco...Immortal...you may pass..._

The giant suddenly shifted, arms coiling tightly in small balls of suckers and skin. The body was pushed upward by extra arms not noticed before, and the giant pulled and pushed himself sideways to reveal the entrance to the Cave of Secrets.

Ecco smiled, drooping his fins in satisfaciton. He honestly didn't expect it to be that easy, but perhaps he had underestimated to smartness of this beast, the ability to recognize one of importance.

The other two followed although they were shaking from nose to tail tip. The giant was a living shadow, melting into the dark walls as if it wasn't even there.

Ecco led the movement, but about the time his nose reached the point of entry, a shriek and roar exploded in his ear. The octopus bellowed in outrage at something, and Ecco wheeled about with quick reflexes to fight. However...Ecco had done nothing wrong. Something he hadn't considered had gone wrong.

_Trespasser! Trespasser! Not allowed to treasure! _

Though the other two dolphins had also been allowed in, another figure had tried to sneak past. Unfortunately for them, the octopus had better eyesight than thought.

"Ecco! Ecco!"

"Karli?"

Of course she had tried to sneak in. The whole scene dawned on Ecco like the sun rising after months of darkness.

The giant lunged forward, arms reaching out to capture the intruder. Karli dove towards to the ground for safety, the tentacles missing their target by only a meter.

"Karli! Karli, get out of range!" Ecco yelled, but his voice was barely heard above the roaring of the giant. For the first time in known history, the Gatekeeper left its post at the Cave of Secrets entrance. The beast moved forward, its bulk covering the distance with speed never guessed possible by such size.

"Karli, move!" Either Karli didn't hear or was too afraid to try to escape. The octopus would crush her in rage for trying to sneak pass it.

But Ecco was there. Coiling to charge, he buried fangs into a tentacle, teeth penetrating soft jelly-like skin easily. The octopus screeched, the sound piercing to the senses. In anger, black smog erupted in Ecco's face. The bottlenose snapped and yelled in pain, the ooze burning and stinging everything it touched. His sonar unable to guide him, Ecco was blind except for the tentacle still in his teeth.

The octopus thrashed about, roars echoing madly up and down the cavern. Taren and Trellia had dashed forward. Closing eyes for their protection against the burning ink, Taren went to assist Ecco. Trellia found Karli curled and trembling on the rock floor. Letting her fin tip touch the common adolescent, Trellia focused her mind on one thing, to move this child away from danger.

Using her tail, Trellia half drug, half pulled the common into the cave entrance.

_No! No! Treasure lost! _

The octopus took such intrusion as hard as a physical blow. Ecco was pummeled into the ground, hissing faltering as more teeth penetrated skin from another attacker.

_Traitor! Betrayal!_

More ink was sprayed, the thick purple ooze making the world black and empty. Taren pulled and pushed with all his might, freeing Ecco from the octopus' grasp and hurtling himself and the bottlenose into the entrance. The octopus gave one final yell of fury at its loss in guarding the purpose of its life, before the entrance was sealed shut with its own body. Any light once available was now gone.

"Is everyone all right?"

It was Taren who spoke, his voice trembling as much as himself.

"Such a beast...even I have never met such a creature as that..." Trellia muttered mostly to herself.

"Yeah, well, you're bound to run into more like that traveling with me, especially within these very caverns." This time it was Ecco, moaning audible after his sentence. Ecco tried to raise himself to a balanced position, but instead was sent rolling over to the other side. He lay on rock, battered and beaten, but happy that everyone was okay...even the cause of an unneccesary problem.

"Karli, how about you?"

Whimpering.

"Come now, are you all right?"

She refused to answer.

"If you think I'm mad, you're right. But what's done is done. You are stuck with us and there's nothing I can do about it, so it's pointless to be angry with you. Now tell me, are you all right?"

Sonar clicks could be heard, and Karli's body could be heard shuffling over to Ecco until her smaller snout bumbed into his.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Now, now. No need to cry. I'm okay, really. Just a scratch here and there." It was too late anyway, though, to stop her sorrow.

"...I'm...so...sorry..."

"Your guardian's right, Little Karli. Everyone is alive and will be okay. There is no need for tears."

This last statement was a female, but not Trellia. Trellia's dreamy song was nothing compared to this voice. The tune echoed just slightly, like a chorus of singers were chanting from far away. Everyone became suddenly hushed, but Ecco was heard trying to pull his head up.

"Who goes there?" Taren asked, a slight hint of suspicion in his voice. Whoever the female was, though, she seemed to decide to ignore Taren's question. Instead, she spoke towards the bottlenose.

"Dear Ecco! I didn't expect to see you again! Come along. Light and rest is available further inside. Come with me."

Various clicks could be heard. Trellia and Taren were scanning the newcomer. An image almost identical to what would be brought up if Ecco stood there came up. A little smaller, but no shorter than he, her head was held high and unafraid.

"Go with her," Ecco mumbled soflty. "Everything is fine now."

Trellia used her talents to levatate Ecco off the harsh stone ground. Taren hovered protectivly above Karli, while the new female led the way.

It wasn't really a very long tunnel to follow, but the time it took to go through took nearly forever, or so Karli thought.

_I'm such an idiot. _

No matter what Ecco said, it was her fault. Why did she have to come along? Curiosity? A thirst for adventure or perhaps a sense of abandonment? Or worse yet...jealousy?

"Not much longer now."

The tunnel had been so silent, the sudden voice made Taren start. Using echolocation, he saw the figure look over her shoulder at him, smiling.

"We are almost to my home."

_Her home? _

The tunnel mouth suddenly dipped downward and curved to the left, broadening out to expand into the walls of a gargantuan cavern. Running water and bubbling vents became audible. The deep dark cave walls were smooth rather than rough and cracked. Pillars of stone helped support the giant room of rock.

The strange new dolphin led along the wall to their right. A cluster of boulders rose a short distance from the wall, shimmering silver and white seaweed drifting and slithering upward. Bubbles erupted from the boulder cluster, causing the seaweed to sway with beauty, their color glittering with sparkles. Light cracked and forced it's way in from various directions, making it hard to determine where it was coming from. Sight was still hard, making echolocation a neccesity, but the seaweed made every attempt to shine, even with such little light. Taren wouldn't have been surprised if one could have been blinded by looking at them in daylight.

Color fish species also darted every direction. Silvery blue ones, dull greys, dark blacks, and even orange speckled groups. All the fish were very skittish, dashing away the moment they saw the dolphins approach. The bubble source created a constant and steady hum, a never ending sound. It made the dark seemingly endless cave seem more welcoming and not as threatening. And with the newcomer with them, Taren and Trellia were even more comfortable.

The dolphin was living beauty, a gorgeous being. Her very skin was white as the silvery strands of seaweed. Light blue-grey markings, much like Trellia's own, although wider like normal bottlenose markings, swirled around her shockingly bold blue eyes and flowed down her sides and flanks like running water. Her skin was untouched, few scars or markings denting her hide. When she spoke, it was unlike any dolphin song heard. It sounded like light made into sound, mellow and soft, but perfectly understood with clarity. No other being seemed to be in this cavern. How had she managed speak so clear with no one to talk to? Did she create conversation with herself?

"You may remain here all you wish. There is plentiful food, and air is always available." She gestured towards the air pocket. "I see you have brought friends along with you. My...times must have changed since I last saw the sun." She gave an odd look towards Trellia, but asked nothing more of her. Ecco, feeling a little more steady, and all ink being cleared from his face, managed to right himself and keep a steady position.

"Thank-you for leading us here. I must speak with you. I need your help." Her eyes widened slightly, their blue color glowing.

"Help, Ecco? The Guardian has not shattered again, has it? The glyphs positioned here have not spoken a word of distress." Ecco shook his head.

"No, no. This is of different matters. I believe a source of information is here, and I must see it. Can you be of service?" She took no hesitaiton in grinning brightly.

"Of course, Ecco." Taren cocked his head.

"May I ask something?" Ecco turned his head, mildly surprised at his speaking. The white dolphin, however, merely smiled all the more.

"Go ahead."

"How do you know Ecco?" She chuckled. Even her laugh was like music of light, making the small source seem all the brighter.

"During his last adventure, Ecco came through this very same cavern needing guidance on which direction to go. I was able to direct him correctly, as the glyphs here soon told me once the Guardian was restored." She turned to gaze upon him again, eyes twinkling. "I presume you need a direction again." Ecco could only smile.

"Indeed."

"Then tell me, and I will do all I can." Ecco took a breath at the air bubble, and then stood in front of her, looking deep into her eyes. Her smile vanished, knowing this was now time to think and concentrate to do all she could. If Ecco was involved, it was important.

"I'm looking for records. Records of any kind. Writing or something presenting location of a being called the Asterite. I have reason to believe some record may be here...hidden where I haven't looked or that I missed. Do you have any knowledge of such a thing?" The dolphin's eyes darted downward, swaying back and forth as she thought through many possibilities running through her head.

"Can you help us?" The dolphin closed her eyes, and gave a curt nod.

"Perhaps, I can." She smiled again, the light returning to her face. "Follow me."

All of them, including Karli, for Ecco hadn't spoken for her to stay as expected, followed in single file towards the center of the cavern.

"By the way...I never did learn your name before I left last time. I wanted to thank you for your assistance..." She glanced over her shoulder, chuckling again at Ecco, who had a half smile on his face.

"My name is Angel." Trellia paused momentarily. She found it an odd situation. Taren had asked her if she was an angel when they first met, and now this dolphin's name _was_ Angel. Perhaps Taren had gotten his beings switched. The way the white dolphin spoke, swam, thought...everything! Trellia personally wouldn't be very shocked if Angel was part angel. She certainly was different, and Trellia wondered if Taren even knew what breed she was. What dolphin was almost pure white?

"I believe there may be one place that not even I have seen. It is heavily guarded, but obvious enough that it needed protection after these caves were forgotten and never used before. But why it is guarded so mercilessly, I do not know. I know nothing of this...Asterite, but perhaps you can answer why it is so protected."

Ecco seemed to recognize where he was headed within this cave.

"Angel, you can't mean the-"

"I certainly do. Where else haven't you looked? If it was of such importance, wouldn't you have noticed it before?"

"I...I suppose so, but-"

"This is the only place left, except in the tunnel maze of the Lightning Guard. But I don't believe that is a good hiding spot, because he remains in one spot until a trespasser is seen. This Guardian never leaves his post. It has to be the spot."

"What is she talking about?" Trellia whispered up to Taren, who was in front of her. The Spinner mearly shrugged. How was he to know? However, a small sqeak from Karli of seeing what was ahead soon revealed exactly what they were facing. Taren and Trellia soon understood why Ecco was so unsure as to this technique.

Dropping from up above, the ceiling became a small dark hole, and from that hole, a long arrow-shaped head peered out. Orange coloration along the eyes and back morphing to a creamy white belly and neck. A giant mouth opened to reveal rows of tiny needle teeth. A low hiss, giving a warning, echoed slightly in the cave. The head swayed back and forth a few times before the owner decided that its warning was given. The head disappeared, the nose resting just in view. The creature lay in wait, watching to see if any prey was foolish enough to come close enough.

"You're joking," Trellia snorted. "An eel. A giant flesh eating eel. No way."

"The only space I haven't checked," Ecco grumbled. He turned to Angel. "What do you propose we do. He won't leave his spot. Even if we managed to get close enough without him eating us, he still won't come out far enough for us to get into his tunnel." Angel cocked her head, her eyes looking around to the others behind Ecco.

"I...um, I noticed one of your followers is...in smaller size than the rest of us. Perhaps the guardian doesn't even have to leave at all-"

"Karli!" Both Taren and Ecco spat their surpise. Karli backfinned nervously.

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not getting anywhere near that thing!" Ecco looked at Angel as if she were crazy.

"She is only a child!"

"But she is the only one capable of fitting in there with enough room to spare for menuevering and seeing what lies behind the guardian," Angel claimed. "Besides, once she is passed the teeth, the Guardian is harmless. He will not leave his post, even if she gets past. Listen, it is our only chance of seeing what that eel guards besides the continuing path to Atlantis. What else can we do?"

Silence fell among the group. Ecco wondered if the eel was smart enough to understand them and was listening to their conversation. Ecco finally raised his head.

"What do we distract him with?"

"Ecco, no!" Trellia pulled herself clumsily forward. "Are you insane?"

"Consider it her punishment. She came for adventure? Well, here is her chance." Karli shook her black head back and forth.

"No, no, I can't! Ecco, I'm sorry! I really am, but don't make me go through this!" Ecco frowned at her, but switched to a smile.

"You'll be fine. Just follow Angel's instructions." Karli gaped at him, but Ecco turned around to face Angel once more. "No, what decoy will we use? Certainly not one of us." Angel chuckled again at this, the merry look returning to her eyes, as if she wasn't worried at all about what may happen to Karli.

"You left a friend here with me. I do believe he can still be put to work. He's been quite lazy and annoying at times, may I let you know," Angel grunted, Ecco letting a smile appear. "But he has made my cavern his home, and I really can't chase him out, since I don't know how!"

"Really? You think he still will respond to his song?" Angel nodded smoothly, a graceful nod with her diamond skin.

"A manta never forgets its tune."

* * *

"On my signal Karli, you dash in, and don't look back, understand? You will keep going forward and let us know what you see." 

The common adolsecent nodded, gulping fearful at what she was about to do. All the others were positioned around the eel's tunnel, the creature still watching with tan colored eyes. Ecco gave a reasurring nod to her, clicking towards the manta ray hovering patiently in front of him.

"Go!" At the same time he cried out, a quick measure in length song burst from Ecco's melon. It ran upward in pitch, and danced around a single note for a second, before dieing away with its odd sounding harmony. However, the manta reacted with instant movement, swimming boldly forward without a care as to its direction. It just followed some invisible path set before it by the Manta's Song.

Karli crept foward. The eel's eyes could be seen following the ray as it moved under it. The manta reached the stone wall, and paused, confused as to what to do next. Curios, the eel inched out of its crevice, the nose twitching.

Karli pressed her fin against the wall, rising upward to be level with the eel's head. Still, the monster, continued to go downward, completely focused on the odd looking black creature in front of it.

"Now, Karli! Now!" The sudden burst of noise from Ecco made Karli literally scream and jump forward. In a flury of color, Karli saw the eyes of the eel snap on to her, teeth becoming bared in sudden hunger. A quick slap of the tail, and Karli was out of sight.

It all happened so fast; Karli took a few moments to listen to her heart race. (It seemed to echo within her very body.) On one side of her was solid rock. The other side, she could feel the heat from the long slimy eel body. Trying hard not to touch it, more from disgust rather than fear of alerting it she was still alive, Karli made her way up the verticle tunnel, seeing light at the other side.

She found this moment a little awkward. Soon the eel body wasn't there any more, she obviously going past the tail point. Karli felt her lungs start to be strained. She must have blown a flurish of bubbles in her haste to get into this tunnel...spending more air than she should have. The light, however, promised air.

And what a promise it was. Light flooded her eyes when she reached the tunnel end. Her first priority was to get air, but then she was allowed to take in the scenery around her.

It was a little piece of paradise compressed into one shallow pool. Karli was in a tiny circular pond, the water no more than 8 feet at the deepest point, which lay right below her where the tunnels mouth reposed. The water was crystal clear, unlike anything she had ever seen in Aquamarine Bay. The rock all around her was a more light color. Blues and greys rather than the browns and blacks she was used to. The surface, with the sunlight now coming through in mid-morning, glittered and sparkled like a solid gem, since the water wasn't disturbed by winds.

No fish lay in this water, but that did not matter. The tiny pool had plentiful seaweed in clusters of bright and dark greens. It was a gorgeous sight, and a much better scenery than the dark silent Cave of Secrets.

However, what kind of secret was this? A pond? As beautiful as it was, Ecco couldn't possibly find it useful...could he?

Karli pivoted slowly on the spot, eyes taking in every detail. Every crack, every corner, and eventually...she spotted something worthwhile.

"What is that?"

At that moment, a large splash was heard from behind. Karli spun around, almost screamed, but became incredibly relieved to see Ecco hovering there. He took in the scenery with awe, but only for a few seconds. He didn't seem as impressed by it...as if he had seen it before, or something similar to a point. He grinned as he came up to her.

"Turns out the eel wasn't too happy with you making it past him, Karli. He nearly came completely out of his tunnel! I took the opportunity to squeeze through myself. I wanted to see what was up here."

"It's beautiful...isn't it?" Ecco looked around.

"Yes, it truly is."

"Is this what you're looking for?" Karli motioned to the far stone wall. Ecco crept up to it, eyes scanning it thoroughly.

"How strange..."

It appeared to be writing, but of course, it wasn't in a language a dolphin could understand. Delphine was transfered through song, not written words. Even if a dolphin could read, it certainly wasn't true complete words or sentences!

_N E E vv vv_

_v v> v >> (A)_

"What kind of words are these?" Karli wrinkled her nose. Ecco stared at them, thinking, contemplating.

"I don't think they're words at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Look here..." Beside the writing, to the right, growth had covered what appeared to be a continuation to the carving in the stone wall. Using his snout, Ecco pushed and pulled the growth away, gasping at the surface when he saw what lay beneath it.

"It's him!"

"Who? Who?"

Ecco smiled slightly, giving a sniff, and chuckling softly.

"I don't believe it. The Asterite! I...I'm ashamed...I almost forgot what he looked like after these years."

Upon the stone wall was a carving of an image. A duo of lines made from small circles pressed into the stone crossed each other multiple times as they appeared to be twisting around one another. The image wasn't very big, perhaps a foot in height, but Ecco had a true look of nostalgia. Right above the carving lay a familiar symbol from the jumble of markings to the left.

_(A)_

"Are you all right, Ecco?"

"I'm fine. You know," he looked at Karli, a twinkle in his eye. "I don't think this is writing at all!" Karli cocked her head, slightly disturbed at his wry smile.

"Then what is it?"

"Directions! A written map to where the Asterite's cave is, from this very spot." Karli's eyes lit up. It made sense. Of course, it would take some studying, but Ecco would figure it out. He always did manage to understand the riddles and clues while battling the Foe, didn't he? Of course! She looked back at the carving.

"The Asterite...funny. I pictured him to look differently." Ecco laughed at Karli's remark.

"He looks nothing like this picture, Karli. He is much more magnificent."

"And we will get to see him?" Karli asked, excitement in her voice. Ecco nodded.

"Hopefully, we will."

Karli smiled, chuckling with pleasure inwardly. She took care to notice that Ecco didn't mention her not tagging along.

**From the Author-**

Ah, and another chapter completed. Feels good! Not only do we enter an old memory for many: the Cave of Secrets, but we also are introduced to another incoming character I've always loved and adored, but knew very little about because we only see them once. A little about the white dolphin that dwells in the cave: players see this being once, speak a couple of words, and then leave. In fact, it is never mentioned whether or not this being is male or female, but either way, I always thought this being was very wise and gentle, one who seems to _know_ things.

I've always been very curios about the Cave of Secrets. I mean, it's called the Cave of SECRETS, but there really aren't that many SECRETS in it, are there? I never thought so. Let's see...the Power of Air, and the pathway to Atlantis isn't connected on to the Cave of Secrets, so that can't count. The Ray Song isn't a secret of the cave, because a dolphin teaches Ecco that. I've considered the presence of the two guardians very important though. There must be something that they guard for two of them to exist: the octopus and the eel. The cool freaky eel with lightning out of its eyes, the Lightning Guard I call him, guards the side entrance into Atlantis, yes, so his purpose is served, but he does not dwell in the Cave. And, the Cave of Secrets leads to nowhere...the Power of Air alone couldn't be a big enough secret for two guards. Either there is something else, or the giant animals weren't placed there for any particular reason, but just found this empty cavern as their home. For the purpose of gaming challenges, I can understand that the beasts were just placed there for no particular reason except for an obstacle to pass, but in the nature of stories, I highly doubt that is the case. However, this mystery of purpose, placement, and naming gave me the perfect spot to hide the thing Ecco needed most: directions. The only place I could think of placing the map was somewhere around that freaky eel that ate me a couple of times...(boy, that thing made me angry!) The real history and contents of the Cave of Secrets is different for every person through experience, but no matter what you find or see, it'll always be a cool place that makes you wonder what truly lies in there.

For Angel's name, it is kind of a neat little story. I was looking for an avatar in an online community I was active in in the past, and a few images of this white dolphin were available. For a title below it, they all had the name: "Angel." I thought it fit just perfectly, and I've always remembered and referred to that character as Angel since then. Since Angel is, I believe strongly, a girl's name, the character automatically became female for me. Hence, we are introduced to one of my favorite characters of whom we see so little in DotF. I've always wondered: who is she? Why is she down here? How did she get down here? And so, with the opportunity provided by fanfiction, I can create my own tales and versions of Angel's history. Yey!

Oh, and my apologies for the lack of a character. To all fans of the recluse in the caverns, sorry, but he (I'm guessing it's a he) doesn't appear. He actually does tell us his history and teaches Ecco the Ray Song in the game, but there was no room in the plot of this tale for him. But I do love him too. Thank-you, Recluse! Ecco couldn't have saved the world without you!

Forward...swim!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

The Map

_Riddle, riddle, words make you,_

_confusion is all you say._

_Riddle, riddle, lead me true,_

_when I solve the passage way._

_Legends, keys, symbols, notes,_

_I'll solve you, if I may?_

_Riddle, riddle, what you'll do,_

_to point me the wrong way. _-Eclipse Song of Jokes, Riddles, and Fun

"I swear, I never want to meet another eel again in my life!" Trellia claimed, nursing her fluke with deep scratches upon it. When Ecco and Karli had dashed back down, they found that the guardian had tried to lock them in the pool by blocking the path with its own body. It was up to teamwork with Trellia, Taren, and Angel "persuading" it to come out. Unfortunately for Trellia, the eel was smart enough to figure out she was a little..., uh, slower than the others in the water. She managed to escape by slipping between the boulders of the cluster, but then found herself unable to get out. A little pulling, prodding, and a scraped fluke, and she was all right, though a little shaken.

"You are a strange one, dear Trellia." Angel got a perplexed look. "You have been given long fins and tail, a beautiful addition might I add, but you are ungainly and clumsy in water?" Trellia gaped at her.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea what I am?" Angel laughed merrily, taking the sting from her words, but Trellia still glared at her.

"Well, you are a dolphin, yes?"

"I'm a sky singer!" She frowned. "I have the capability to levitate objects with a mere touch of my skin, as well as fly-"

"Uh, Trellia? I don't think this is a good idea..." Ecco was shaking his head. Angel merely widened her eyes, confusion settling.

"You can fly?"

"You bet I can!"

"I don't understand. How can a dolphin fly?" Ecco groaned, Taren sighing and dropping his head heavily.

"I suppose we have a lot of explaining to do anyway, from what Karli and I found to why we're here, and where we're going too." Angel looked saddened, as if regretting ever speaking to cause this.

"I...I am curios."

"We have quite a tale to tell...again."

Ecco revealed everything, not leaving out a single detail that he had already told Taren. Angel was attentive, never interrupting, eyes never leaving Ecco's face. She was totally absorbed into him and what he was saying, and even though she was thoroughly shocked at some points, Angel's expression always returned to an ever alert stare.

"So, this...'Asterite.' He is a powerful being, and sent Trellia from the far future back in time to find you?"

"Yes."

"So now, since you don't know why he sent Trellia back, you are going to go look for the Asterite of the present time. You came here believing that instructions to his location lay here. And you found them?"

"It seems so." Angel pondered for a moment.

"What do you think is wrong to cause the Asterite to become filled with worry...enough to send Trellia into an entire different world alone without any guide?"

"I wasn't really alone." Trellia said. "I nearly ran into Taren immediately after that. I wonder if the Asterite didn't choose him." Taren cocked his head.

"Choose me? For what purpose?" Trellia shrugged, lifting her long pliable pectorals slightly.

"You knew where Ecco was...but there may be something else too. Who knows." Taren took that into deep thought, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"Anyway," Ecco continued on after an awkward silence among the group. "We have no idea as to what is going on to cause the Asterite distress. It could be anything, but it is worth while...believe me. I trust the Asterite. It must be something."

"Then there is no point for us to wait. We must get out of here." Trellia nodded stiffly, becoming serious. Karli spoke for the first time since she and Ecco had escaped from the Eel's Lair.

"But...but we're trapped in here! The octopus blocked the path..." Mentioning the Gatekeeper brought back painful thoughts of foolishness. Angel merely chuckled.

"I can take care of that. The Great Octopus has known my voice for quite some time and knows I dwell within his realm. He may listen to me more than...well, you, Ecco. Let me have a try." Ecco found this comment rather odd, some questions forming in his head, but he covered them with a grin which Angel read the way he wanted her to.

"Go for it."

"I suggest we rest...we can afford a rest, can we not?" Taren came out of his trance staring at the ground, speaking softly in the dark. The others looked to him, and Ecco smiled graciously.

"Of course. Angel...do you mind us sharing off your fish?" Angel chuckled.

"My fish are plenty. Take all you want."

abcdefg ((The line option isn't working at the moment, but I felt like uploading this chapter anyway. This code represents a line break, remember? You'll see it multiple times coming up in "The Map." .))

"So, explain to me what you found above the Eel's Lair?" The group was huddled around the air pocket, each taking a turn to breath in warm oxygen from deep within the earth. Bellies full, each one was content, Trellia going so far as spreading out her fins and resting on the bottom. The rock was surprisingly comfortable and slightly warm.

In fact, the great cavern surrounding them all seemed more and more welcoming. Their eyes had adjusted to the darker atmosphere by now, the dolphins now enabled to see further ahead of them without the use of sonar to assist their sight.

The fish had calmed down as well, going into gentle patrols all along the many pillars of stone. The Eel's angry hissing a died down, the creature having forgotten all about the conflict it had interacted in just a short while ago. It now rested comfortably back in its crevice, continuing its diligent watch, unaware of the valuable treasure it guarded.

Now Angel spoke up again, the scene a relaxed one. Her voice chimed beautifully, making the dim light infectious to make one lazy.

"Well, we found a list of directions. It was a map in word form, along with a sketch of the final destination: the Asterite." Ecco added a yawn afterwards, his jaw stretching wide as bubbles dribbled from his blowhole lazily.

"And were you able to decipher it?" Ecco shook his head slowly from side to side, but then hesitating, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well...not fully. The letter symbols...some I didn't recognize. The first line is too confusing, but I do remember the commands of the second line. It is the directions once you enter the Deep Waters...to the exact cavern where the Asterite dwells. Markings pointing the pathway."

"So...the first line of instructions must lead to the Deep Waters, right?"

"So it seems." Angel chuckled.

"Of course! Is there any way we can help, Ecco?" Ecco shook his head, though a smile came through.

"Not much you can do. Give me time...I will figure it out. Perhaps the Guardian can be help...I'll see once we get there. Speaking of getting there..." Ecco gestured towards Angel. "If you're willing to lead us out, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Follow me."

The others reluctantly got up, Trellia moaning like a sleepy calf irritated at being woken by her parent. Eventually, they all started towards the entrance, sonar guiding them. No one noticed silent Ecco purposely lagging behind.

"Angel, wait."

Although the others glanced around their own bodies to view the scene, they all turned around and continued towards the entrance, leaving Angel with her own curiosities as she obeyed to stay.

"Yes, Ecco?" He looked at her deeply.

"When was the last time you've seen the sun?" Her eyes widened.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"How long have you been down here?" Angel's eyes darted about, not knowing how to answer.

"I...I guess I don't remember. My whole life probably. No, no forget that. I do remember..." Her eyes seemed to glow with memories emerging after years of being exiled. "I remember the outside world, yes, but not much. It was so long ago before I was trapped...you mean?" She held her breath, her head suddenly pulling up to lock gazes with Ecco.

"Do you wish to come out with us?" She was silent for a few long moments.

"You mean such a thing?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I felt rather guilty leaving you down here, but I was lost myself. Time was very valuable to me, I had to leave in a hurry, but I couldn't have made it out without your help." She smiled shyly.

"I served my purpose. Perhaps I was meant to be down here to help you." Ecco nodded.

"Yes, but that is past. You helped again...and I have time to ask this, Angel. Do you wish to leave this place?" Angel bit her lip, head lowering very slowly.

"This is my home."

"I know it may be hard to leave, and you don't have to." Angel raised her head again, surprised to see sadness and...hopefulness in his eyes. "But the world is a wonderful, beautiful place. It is much better than this cavern." Angel chuckled.

"Without this cave, though, I would never have learned my talent of breath." Ecco was shocked for the first time, voice suddenly jumping in pitch.

"Talent of breath...what! You mean the Power of-"

"Don't think you're the only one who has mastered the Powers, Ecco. You are the first since Atlantis to master them all, according to the Guardian's glyphs, yes, but this labyrinth of stone contained also a secret of the Power of Air. It has taught me many things which I owe." She smirked at him in triumph, and Ecco laughed himself.

"You truly are amazing, Angel."

"I changed my mind, Ecco. I want to come along. Now I can use what I have for more. My purpose down here has been served twice, and I don't know if this Cave has any more secrets to be discovered. I want to see the world again, if that is all right with you." Ecco grinned.

"Just follow me."

abcdefg

_Singer...singer..._

The Octopus backed down, Angel's voice chanting to it. She sang to it, distracting it. The Octopus was listening, completely absorbed into her tune. It wasn't a real song, either. Gibberish, but lovely gibberish, was enough to turn its attention away from the other dolphins, all of which took no time in dashing up and out of the Gatekeeper's cavern.

When the white dolphin was finished with her ballad of deception, she too left the titan behind. All the while, the Octopus chanted its words, repeating with its strangled voice which was mixes of its own tongue and crude delphine, like stones grinding together with no musical intonation whatsoever:

_White singer...white singer..._

All were happily breaching at the surface...all but Angel. She remained suspended in action, eyes staring at the rippling surface in a trance of disbelief. Her nose lay inches from the light penetration point, but she remained motionless, watching.

"Angel...Angel come and see this. The sun is setting!"

"Have we really been down there an entire day?" Taren's voice rang out questioningly. Karli's higher pitched cry of laughter jingled merrily. She, of all the others, was obviously enough the happiest to see the sunlight again.

"Come on out Angel!" Even Trellia, apparently forgiving Angel for her remark earlier about her build, gave the white shadow beneath them encouragement.

And she did finally give in. Creeping upward, nose breaking through the light like a thin membrane barrier, Angel revealed herself. The sunlight, as dim as it was, made her shine as giving off her own light. Her white and blue silver color morphed into orange and cream as the sun seemed to paint her skin as it did the sky. As colors reached and branched across the stratosphere, so did they across Angel's hide.

She forced her eyes open, pupils shrinking for the first time in years. In fact, if it hadn't been early evening, Ecco wondered if Angel would have been blinded, but the small source of light had kept her mind ever conscious of sunlight's existence. The new day, Angel would be truly introduced to the sun once more.

"It's...it's beautiful."

Taren kind of gave a look around with a wry smile. The wide bay was cloudy with the wind whistling above the surface, the stone structure in the center barely visible with the naked eye. As much as the sunset gave attractiveness to this solitude, Taren knew she had yet to see anything. But even for her, it was an unforgettable sight.

"We will wait till nightfall," Ecco announced. "As much as I wish to return to home, I believe we should let the pods calm down from the daily activities, and we can slip in without much attention."

Everyone agreed.

"When we get back to Atlantis, you may rest within the temple. You can join too, if you wish, Karli. I, however, will discuss this key we have found with the Guardian. It may be able to decode more than ourselves."

abcdefg

You sing, Ecco? How can I be of service?

"I have a code for you to figure out...if you can. I don't have anything for you to see, except what I have seen myself, though."

Then your memory is all I need, Immortal One. Place your melon upon my structure, and I will see if I can be of help.

Ecco did as he was told. It was night, the city peaceful and quiet just like the previous evening. This time clouds covered the moon, giving the waters a dark eerie look all around. The crystal's gently steady hum was the only sound around, and with his sonar Ecco came to it. Now he approached slowly, dipping his head to place his melon upon the cold metal.

At first he felt nothing, but soon his skin began to warm up at the Guardian's touch. He mind was poked and prodded at, and the bottlenose did his best to hold the image of what he saw upon the stone wall clear in his memory. He didn't leave out a single detail with his imagery using his mind. He could see it right before him, as if he had never left.

And the Guardian appreciated such efforts.

Such directions you found to Then; North, East, and East again. Ecco's eyes opened, listening to the hum of the Guardian's words. It suddenly made sense. The symbols were letters, obviously meaning a certain direction. If human hands had carved such a thing, the Guardian would have recognized it. The logic fit the purpose of a map so fittingly!

"Directions to 'Then'? You must mean the past...The Asterite is in the same location as it as always been." Ecco was talking mostly to himself, but the Guardian's metallic voice chimed in with support.

Down between the teeth of land, lies the darker scene. Lying in shadows of mountains high, you will find where it means.

"You and your riddles. But this one I understand at least." Ecco backfinned slightly. "Thank-you Guardian. I know where I can find what I'm looking for." The bottlenose nose pivoted to swim away and towards the temple resting just a short distance away. Before he reached the door, the Guardian spoke softly once more.

Wherever you travel, Ecco the Immortal, I will do my best to provide you assistance. Ecco looked over his shoulder, and offered a smile, taking time to look upon himself as a statue.

"I appreciate it." With that, he entered the temple.

"Well, everyone...I think I may have done it. I know where to go now."

"Fantastic!" Taren shouted. Trellia was at the surface, Taren and Karli playing a little sort of tag game racing around the small temple in tight circles.

"All I have left is to...well, go!" Ecco smiled happily. Trellia released a snort.

"Uh, excuse me? What is this speaking of 'I'? I'm coming along too." Ecco eyed her. Trellia frowned. "Hey, it's the only way for me. My _Alronsutka _sent me here, and only he can send me back. If I plan to go home, I'll have to see him." She gave a shrug. "So, I'm guaranteed." Ecco sighed, releasing a gentle stream of air from his glistening melon.

"Fine."

"Ecco..." Taren lifted his head up, Ecco giving him the same look as Trellia. Taren held his mouth, but swallowed to give himself his voice again. "I want to come along too."

"Taren." Taren shook his head, coming closer.

"There is nothing for me here, Ecco. I have nothing waiting for me either...perhaps I can find something and be of service." Ecco caught his mouth, finding something hard to say.

"I...I usually travel alone. At least, it has always been that way."

"I fear I may be getting myself caught in this adventure, Ecco, and if that is so, I must continue." Taren's hazel eyes gleamed in the moonlight streaming in through the gazebo like temple top. His mouth set in a line, the dark markings shimmering in silver sparkles.

"You really wish to come along?" Ecco asked again, lifting his head high. One may have thought the gesture to be a challenge to the spinner, but Ecco only meant it as a warning for what lay ahead.

_This may be more than a simple mission, I fear._

"I understand perfectly what I am getting myself into, Ecco." Ecco's face dropped slightly.

_No, you have no idea._

"As you wish, Taren." Then the bottlenose turned to his left, and the young common was in his face.

"I'm coming too." Ecco laughed sarcastically.

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yes! You think you can just leave me behind? Last time you tried-"

"You followed and nearly got yourself crushed by an obsessed-with-his-purpose ancient Octopus!" Ecco snapped. She backfinned slightly, but held her head anyway, being stubborn as usual.

"And what makes you think that I won't try it again, eh?"

"Karli..." Ecco's lip curled, but the adolescent wasn't the bit disturbed.

"I'm coming. You're my guardian anyway. Who will watch me if you leave?" She got a sly smile. "I may get into more trouble with you gone than alongside you." Ecco's lip dropped in defeat. Exasperated, he turned further to his left.

"You will obey my commands, got it?" Karli's eyes lit up instantly.

"Sure I will!"

"And you will take no hesitation in doing anything I say."

"Of course."

"AND...you will remain out...of...the...way." He gave emphasis to each word, glaring at her coldly, and Karli hesitated. Of course, she finished with her custome grin.

"No problem. I'm not a calf anymore, Ecco. I can do a simple thing like follow the leader." Ecco gave a half smile, his head tilting playfully for a second.

"Yes, this is true, but you certainly can think and act like one still." Karli's face vanished into a shocked look for a moment, but she smiled in the end, as usual.

_I actually won!_

"Look, Angel, I think you should remain here-" Ecco turned again, only to find that space unoccupied. "A..Angel? Where did she go?"

It was a sudden spin to find that Angel was no where to be found, obviously having gone a while ago. Taren bit his lip.

"We...we believed you knew."

"Why would I know?"

"She said she went out to find you..." Trellia whispered. Ecco's eyes widened at the thought.

"Stay here, and don't go anywhere," he added with a final glare at Karli. She looked hurt, but said nothing. Instead, the bottlenose flip-turned quickly and, once the door of the temple gave enough inches, dashed out as a blur of grey and silver.

_Angel...what in the world are you doing? The last thing we need is another uproar of supposed 'demon' dolphin...there are many dolphins with white upon them...but a white bottlenose? You are different, and they fear the unordinary._

How true that was. His mind flashed back to when he first came here, bewildered, confused, memory shaken. He was seen as strange, different, and all because of what his head displayed. Back when he was a child...so long ago...they were admired, not feared. Back then, terror hadn't stricken the land.

The Vortex had done all they could, leaving without enough trace to remain in these dolphins' memories, but their ways didn't vanish with the Foe. Those that were different could be something deadly. Only since he had proven himself was Ecco fully accepted as a fellow podmate, but even now the others didn't see him as an equal...not as any ordinary dolphin. Luckily it was night, and though Angel must stand out...she still was hard to find.

But, with Ecco's keen eye, his sensitive sonar, and his acute hearing, the bottlenose found her. Within the seaweed nursery, where he had taken Karli to rest after her ordeal, the gem-like creature stood. Head above the water, tail curling up to trail the surface and flick gently back in forth in deep thought, she rested at the top.

"Angel..." Ecco prodded in as gently as he could. He didn't wish to disturb such a moment, but she shouldn't be out here.

The white dolphin, not seeming surprised at all at her discovery, pulled her head under the water. She eyed him with bold blue eyes, and Ecco couldn't help but notice how the moonlight made her glow with her white skin like snow and her eyes glitter as sapphires.

"Ecco? It's nice to see you."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I...I came out here to see Atlantis. I knew the city would be resting now, so I came out to see the scene."

"The others said you were looking for me."

"Yeah...well, I figured they would insist I wait for you in the temple. I didn't want to miss my chance."

"For what?" Ecco cocked his head, Angel just giving a small laugh like a child caught doing a naughty deed.

"Just...to see the world." The bottlenose was silent, not really knowing what to say. "I came out here...to see the night. It reminds me of my cavern...but I don't remember the sky being so gorgeous...nor the moon." Again her eyes trailed towards the surface where white dots glowed as the points far away penetrated. Ecco stared at her for a long time.

"I have a question."

"Then ask away."

"You say that the Gatekeeper knew you well. You have been down there a long time." She lowered her head.

"Yes, I told this already. It was a long time ago...I really don't remember when exactly, but I do remember realizing that I was trapped down there...perhaps for good. I learned as much as I could as I grew, especially the octopus' ways. I had nothing better to do, anyway. The eels wouldn't do much. They are too loyal for their good!" She gave a giggle, but abandoned the effort when Ecco showed no sign of joining. "But...the Gatekeeper was different. Sometimes in the deepness, when it was more quiet than usual, I would hear chanting. I thought I was hearing things, perhaps fellow dolphins like myself, but as I listened harder and harder, I found I could recognize and start to understand some words and syllables..."

"You reckon the Gatekeeper was murmuring to himself." It was a statement, not a question. "...and you were able to communicate with him."

"Not very well, but I did." Angel nodded slightly.

"Yes, the Gatekeeper is a very interesting one."

Angel returned to her admiration of the skies. Ecco sighed, moving for the first time to take his position beside her.

"I still haven't asked my question."

"Then go ahead." He tilted his head to look at her closely.

"If you became...'aquainted' with the Gatekeeper, why didn't you leave when you had the capability beforehand?" Angel's expression dropped, as did her voice.

"Well, if I had left, I wouldn't have been there to assist you...both before and just yesterday." Ecco wasn't satisfied with such an answer.

"Yes, but you _could_ have left. Why didn't you?" Angel held her tongue.

"I...I couldn't..." Ecco cocked his head, brow furrowing restlessly.

"Why? I want to know." He pressed further, and finally Angel broke.

"Because it was so hard beforehand! At first I couldn't bear to be out in the pressuring world, and decided maybe I was destined to stay in confinement, but then the Guardian contacted me. I was to wait for you." Ecco's eyes shot upon in shock.

"What?" She hung her head.

"I came upon the glyphs, and they told me that you were coming. I was to wait for you and lead the way. Afterwards, I remained behind."

"I understand that, but what did you mean by the first part." Angel bit her lip.

"What do you mean you don't understand? Aren't your stars questioned? Aren't such simple yet beautiful markings looked on with suspicion as well as awe? Doesn't the difference in appearance kindle fear in those that have never seen such a brand before?" She seemed slightly angry. Ecco stared at her.

"Are you saying-"

"That I was a afraid of the world? Yes and no. As a child, I was accepted by my own peers, but they didn't know any better. Adults saw me as sin, mistake, or something else of unintentional nature. My own parents were ashamed at the remarks made to me, and the other adults never held their tongues. I was only a child, how could I understand what they were saying? But I never forgot their words, and as I grew, I came to fully understand what they meant...their horrible truths..."

"So when you found yourself in the Caverns you locked yourself away to escape torment from others, even when you could have escaped." She smiled.

"The Gatekeeper became an aquaintance and soon friend as I learned to speak with him. I heard echoes from images of glyphs I found, and heard of the world through the Guardian's voice. I learned to enjoy solitude, and soon began to think that maybe I was down here for a real purpose. I learned all I could about the caverns, but now I realise that they truly aren't that important anymore. There is nothing left to hide in them. The Gatekeeper guards a treasure that only lies in his mind..."

"That is not true. The Cave of Secrets contains the Key to the Power of Air. It is within that cavern that I learned it, as well as lessons to guide me through my adventures. And it had directions to the Asterite that I'm looking for. Those things matter greatly..." Angel chuckled.

"They are not needed anymore. Dolphin kind does not need them to survive these days, and there aren't any 'wrong' hands for them to fall into. The secrets that place once held are either now illegible over time, or obsolete. You can't use Powers until you learn them, and with the Gatekeeper as well as the Dangling Fang to guard the others, they should be safe enough."

"Would you have stayed behind if I hadn't asked you to join us?" Angel bowed her head gracefully.

"When you asked me...I felt as if perhaps I should give the outside world another chance. I knew so little about everyone but the very home I lived in. In fact, I'm pretty ignorant about the world. You are kind of like me..." She looked at him, the anger disappearing to be replaced with a warm smile. "I thought maybe I could be accepted like you. I decided that, at that moment, I was ready to come out again."

"I still feel awkward among staring eyes, but I have come to become accustomed to it. It does not bother me anymore." Angel lowered her eyes.

"You are very strong, Ecco." Ecco smiled.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I was normal too." Angel looked at him surprised.

"But you have done so many wonderful things, or so the Guardian has told me through glyphs. Why would you want to change that?" Ecco looked to her again.

"For the same reasons you wish you were normal." To this she had no answer, only a small nod and lowering of her gaze again. After a while, Ecco spoke again. "You know, when I feel I need advice, I go the Guardian for help. It may only be a machine, but it was made by mankind. They know a lot of the world...it has always helped me. Besides...have you ever spoken to it directly before?" Angel shook her head.

"I suppose it is time to."

Ecco led the way, the white gem behind him lagging behind. Finally they came upon the great crystal, and it hummmed merrily when she approached, as if recognizing a long lost friend.

**Angel, Angel...white dolphin of Air. You sing?**

"You know my name...?"

Ecco lagged behind, giving space to the two. The Guardian looked magnificent, and the gem creature beside it looked small and forlorn against the violet metal being.

**Of course...I have not forgotten you Silver One. You sing?**

Angel looked over her shoulder at Ecco, perhaps for a sign, but he didn't give any. This was something she would have to do. She turned around again.

"Yes...yes, I sing. I sing because I question, Guardian. Was it right to leave the Caverns?" She seemd lost for a question to ask, pulling out the first one she could think of.

**What could you do wrong, Silver One?** Angel at first didn't know how to respond.

"Well...I have done service for you...and I did not ask for permission to leave, or anything of that sort."

**Because you were needed, and only that, Silver One. Because of your deeds, Ecco has passed. You were a light to lead him through and any other who may have needed help lost in the dark. I sense no danger now.**

"But should I return? Is my duty still needed?" The crystal hummed thoughtfully, the quiet night silence making the water seem tense with anticipation.

**You must decide that. Do you wish to return to solitude? There, no one will question your appearance, and you will grow wise in ways of breath and song. The Caverns will provide protection and safety from all hardships of the world, but only if you return.**

"And if I choose to remain outside...?"

**Each guardian, as myself, was placed there for a reason when Atlantis was first built. After the path was abandoned for easier clearing, the members of the Atlantis pod wanted no invaders. The city was still growing. The Lightning Guard was placed to guard the final path stretch. Any to slip by would have to race to reach the city.** Ecco grinned.

_What a race that was..._

**The many secrets the cavern protects are no longer in danger of being discovered. The world has grown to the point where such secrets are no longer needed. Those that remain legible have ample protection from the guardians dwelling in the many passages leading to Atlantis' ancient entrance. You are not needed, so you are welcome to leave as you wish.**

"I hope I can bear to come out again..." The crystal hummed softly, as if trying to soothe her of nerves.

**The world is cruel, but only if you allow such torture. Words are as strong as any weapon, but the shield against such firearms can become stronger than any metal sheet imagineable.** Angel looked at it blankly.

"How can you understand such things, Guardian? You are machine..."

**Anything, even machine, can learn by watching others.** Angel smiled softly.

_I suppose I can learn by watching those like me...Trellia...Ecco...the Guardian's right. Ecco was right..._

**Place your crown upon my skin, Silver One. You are welcomed to the world once more.** Ecco watched in awe as Angel, though apparently having questions, obeyed. She placed her melon, leaning upon the structure for support. It was a peaceful second that was prolonged pleasantly. If the Guardian said anything more to her, Ecco never heard it. Perhaps Angel was given support mentally in a language only she could understand, but Ecco saw a smile creep to her face, and a peace enter her body. He wished she could stay like that forever.

When Angel finally pulled away, the warmth of the crystal's energy being replaced by cold ocean, she approached Ecco gingerly, as if thoughts were whirling so fast in her head it made her wary about where she swam.

"I think I understand much more now."

"How is that?" Angel smiled slightly, a half-smile, but a true one at that.

"My memory is dim, but I remember meeting the Gatekeeper, and his murmurs. I remember discovering that I could understand the glyphs and what they spoke of. And I remember telling me that I was to wait for a marking dolphin with the stars upon his face..."

"As the Guardian said," Ecco laughed, "you were a light for those lost as bright as your skin and shining eyes." Angel's cheeks gave a noticeable tinge when she heard Ecco add on to change the Guardian's words slightly, but it was all for fun and teasing...right? "You were able to help those who needed it, like me, but all you needed was some time alone. Sometimes things aren't fair, but that is truth and life, but it isn't all bad. You'll enjoy the world. It really is a wonderful place for a dolphin, even a white one." Angel blushed again.

"You make everything sound so simple and summarized." Ecco smirked.

"Yes, and I summarize that we get some sleep. Taren, Trellia...and Karli, the pest she is, will be leaving tomorrow morning for the Asterite. You need to rest and adapt, Angel-"

"What?" The white dolphin seemed to just comprehend that her name wasn't mentioned in the group to go. Her eyes gave away her thoughts.

"Oh, no, not you too-"

"I'm coming along as well! I have the whole world to see! Atlantis is wonderful, but it will not vanish in an instant. I can always return when I wish. I want to see this wonderful Asterite you speak of, and perhaps another purpose for me to serve. I can be of help. I am a Master of Air! There is strength in numbers; allow me to come too." Her eyes pleaded, shining like orbs of light. Ecco drooped his head within moments, easily defeated multiple times by simple peers.

"Oh, thank-you!"

And to his surprise, the white bottlenose took no shame in suddenly leaping forward, placing her head besides Ecco's, and nuzzling his cheek affectionately. Such a gesture only spoke of simple thanks and gratitude, but the way she tilted her head and pressed gently, and the way she stroked more than just a couple of times...

"I will help." Ecco sighed.

"Seems like everyone has made some sort of promise to me, whether to be good, help, prove themselves, or do their best to return home soon! I've always traveled alone...but..." He smiled at her. "I think it's time to return to the others. They may wonder where we are. I kind of left in a rush."

"You were worried about me?" Ecco sighed, grinning mischievously at her.

"Not only about you. Imagine what one would think on laying eyes upon you!"

"Ecco! I'm hurt!" But she was only teasing, and completely understood what he meant. So, with the white cetacean leading, the pair left the Guardian to remain alone in its forever suspended position at the heart of all aquatic life, where it watched the world assiduously. One understood once they met it, that the Guardian never slept, even if it could have anyway...

The temple door shuddered and groaned, scratching its way open to sensing their presence.

"It's about time! We wondered what happened to you!" Trellia's musical mid-soprano rang out sounding even angry, though she gave a sure sign of relief when they entered. "You two were gone a long time."

"No we weren't." Angel teased her. "I believe you may be a little screwy in the head, if you ask me, Trellia."

"What did you say!" The angelic dolphin puffed up like a balloon, fins being placed vertical in acted aggression.

"I'm just giving you a hard time!" Angel pulled her head up in defense, but the sky singer never struck. Ecco just laughed at the two, and it truly was a happy sight to see him in high spirits.

"All right, turns out we're all coming along."

"Angel as well?" Taren prodded.

"Yes, Angel too."

"And don't forget me!" Karli piped up. Angel's brow rose.

"You're letting the young one come?"

"Young one! I'm not a calf!" She screeched irately. Trellia chuckled.

"No, you're worse. You're a teenager."

"Take that back!" The little common took the opportunity to gang up on Trellia, being as the sky singer was much slower under the water. In a blur of black, cream, and yellow, Karli came in close to take a play bite on Trellia's dorsal fin.

"Ouch! Let go! Get off me you little parasite!" She swung to and fro. "I said: get off!"

The common was thrown off roughly, but quickly attained a steady posture. Giving a very calf-like pout, she stuck out her tongue.

"Why, you little twerp-" Trellia launched herself forward, jaws agape, and in a yelp of surprise at Trellia's temerity, the two commenced a game of tag which ended up with the two tangled with Trellia's fins caught on Karli's tail. After many minutes of painful laughter, the two were finally detached, and the thought of sleep came over them.

"So...where shall we go, Ecco?" Ecco lazily opened his eyes towards Taren. The group was resting near the surface, Karli curled lovingly up to Trellia, the latter with her right fin drooping over the common.

"The Guardian spoke to me about directions. 'North, East, and East again.' We will follow the sunrise tomorrow morning."

"And what shall we meet out in the oceans? Do we know?" Ecco shrugged, but a smile was clearly on his face.

"We will meet whatever comes to greet us. It has been a while since I've traveled the Open Ocean, but that was a long time ago...a very long time ago, and I was alone at the time. I haven't seen true open ocean for quite some time now." Taren placed his melon above the surface, his blowhole easily taking air in and out without effort. The cool night air refreshed the senses and only made the brain more desiring of dreams.

"It will be very exciting, I am sure." Ecco chuckled before joining Taren in a resting position under the coral ceiling of the grand temple.

"I suppose it will be interesting...to travel with a pod again after so long..."

But Taren hadn't heard Ecco's last fading words. The spinner was already asleep.

**From the Author-**

Well, this chapter took a while to add on. The main reason was that my summer was much more freakin' busy than I ever imagined possible. Why in the world did I think I needed to go to so many camps! Softball takes up enough time in the summer...sheesh! Okay, next year I'm focusing on softball and work. That's it! Which means I may have time to write a little more.

And also, I came to writer's block, so I took a couple month vacation from typing. I got into other obsessions, and it may take a while to get back into the mood of writing. But don't worry. I haven't abandoned this project...just put it on pause. I may just start uploading chapters, and then add on when I complete another chapter. I've been thinking about that process lately...and reading through my chapters may give me some more inspiration to battle writer's block. Who knows!

A third reason. I basically re-did a whole lot of this chapter. I had an entire history of Angel basically in this chapter, but after re-reading it a couple times, I didn't like the history I gave her. So, I just got punch happy with the delete button and listened to some music while typing to give me a thought. Fortunately, it was a sadder, slower song, and that gave me the idea to make Angel similar to Ecco in a way at being different from the world of normal beings. Feeling alone and left out because of her color is similar to Ecco and his stars, making the two of them more alike. It worked out in the end pretty well, I think.

Plus, I just couldn't bear tearing the gang apart. I told you I would drag Karli along! Perhaps the real Ecco wouldn't let her, but this is "my" story, so I say Karli comes with. Ha ha ha! No I can see how much trouble I can get her in...just kidding! Anyway...

Next stop: The Open Ocean! Woot!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Open Ocean

_The Open Ocean is cold and dangerous... _- Ecco the Dolphin

The sun broke the horizon, colors branching out as blood to provide warmth and diversity to the skies and far heavens. The color hummed softly as it spread evenenly from the soft pink horizon to the deep violet of the highest point straight above. The wind, normal today. No whitecaps frothed angirly at the surface. The energies of wind and earth breathed gently through their paths, but the water never broke to foam.

Beneath the water, the light streamed in faint rays of yellow and green, the color tints gradually fading each meter one looked down, until the darkest shade of recognizable green disappeared to the blue-black of a terrible bruise. It was eeire, but something with a mysterious atmosphere of a being not to be feared, but unfortunately never to be understood. Something all living would admire, but never know.

Above the waters, the number of gulls lessened until only one lone soul dared glide out here. A young male he was, strong and entering his prime. His feat proved of his worth to live and to thrive. He would live long and strong, he said to the world, by the way he forced the wind and air to his whim. Other than that, it was a lonely day in the ocean, but with lonliness, came peace. A peaceful ocean.

And what a day it was to run for your life.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!"

It quickly became a frantic race between a long living rival of species. The dolphins had felt presence early on, but being as they had no choice unless they turned around and started all over again, continued forward. Unfortunately, a school wasn't what they had expected.

Well, perhaps a school wouldn't be the best description. In the case of seeing it from the eyes of the hunted, it would be best to say a "pack."

And blue sharks none the less. Long blue ocean would lay ahead, seemingly open for retreat. The quick and agile dolphins would take no hesitation to dash into the opportunity, but the wide ocean around them soon became a liability. The blue sharks were perfectly camaflogued. Suddenly, teeth would be in front, and the pod was reduced to fend them off again until another opening revealed itself, and the chase would continue.

"Stay behind me, Karli!" Ecco snapped viciously, not at Karli herself, but in front of him. The shark veered off, black eyes rolling in mad hunger at them. Again and again it had tried, but each time the dolphins defended themselves successfully.

Ecco couldn't help but think their primary target was Karli besides themselves because of her size compared to the others. Angel stuck out like a sore thumb, but Ecco didn't know if colors were a reality in the sharks' world. No matter, Ecco constantly was on guard, especially with three patrolling brothers of teeth and taloned hide.

The shark drifted away quickly and was almost instantaneously engulfed by blue. Their skin...curse their skin! Ecco's mind whirled. The shark couldn't have been 10 meters away and disappear. How close could the sharks get before they were finally seen? The only defense with sight was sonar, but in the time it took to send a scan, receive it, and peruse it, the shark could be an entire body's distance from that spot in any direction.

And from below was a problem too. The shark's top half matched the abyss as a living part of it, their whiter bellies not being shown. From that vantage point, the predators could get even closer without naked eyes ascertaining their position. It was a deadly point.

Karli backed up obediently, her tail hitting something. Squeaking, she whipped around to only see Taren's own tail bumping her's as he, too, backed up for cover.

They were surrounded, the sharks playfully taking sinorous paths, so their image would come into view, and then turn out, then come back a few tail paces further on. Ecco knew sharks were smart to an extent, but were they playing with them, taunting them, or was it just his imagination?

"Ecco, what do we do? They've been chasing us for at least two hours now. They won't give up, will they?" Angel asked, teeth clacking against each other in nerves. Ecco tilted his head towards her.

"They won't leave until they get a bite, no. They'll persue us until something else distracts them. I wish we could just evade their eyes and touch for once." Angel shook her head.

"Their touch is too sensitive...the sharks will feel us wherever we go in close range." Ecco snarled at the waters, seeing the white of an eye vanish into ocean again.

"Ecco...what will we do...?" Karli whimpered. She had wanted to come along, and wished to help if she could, but what good could she do?

"We might have to fight our way out of this...we can't run from these guys forever. Perhaps from one, maybe two, but three is proving too much for our speed-"

"Fight!" Taren yelped. "We cannot fight sharks...can we?"

"Have you ever fought off a shark, dear Tide Dancer?" Angel asked, having quickly learned various breed's nicknames. Taren frowned.

"As a matter of fact, I have, but it could prove fatal in the results. How many are we?"

"Four."

"Hey, what about me! I make five!"

"Shut-up, Karli." Ecco hissed at her. Immediately, the adolescent obeyed, remembering her promise of agreement before she left Atlantis.

"We can fight, but we may leave with a scar or two..."

"I say we do it. I'm sick of running." Angel growled. The bottlenose looked at her, sincere surprise in his eyes

"You really want to end this in battle?"

"You better believe it," Angel responded with a smirk, belligerence a sign of growing confidence. "I haven't seen the world yet! These predators won't stop me without myself taking something in return." Ecco grinned at her.

"Whatever you wish."

"Will Trellia get the message?" Taren asked softly. Ecco snorted.

"It won't take long."

"What about me...?" Karli whined again. Ecco nudged her with his fluke.

"Just hold your position; you'll be fine."

"Ready?" Taren asked, his eyes spotting his target.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Karli cried out.

"On three...one..." Ecco's lip twitched in anticipation.

"I'm still lost...you can't just go and attack-"

"Two..." Angel's fluke curled beneath her.

"Wait! I still don't know what to do-"

"Three!" At once, the three dolphins rocketed forward, each after a seperate shark. The sudden attack was seen as a surprise, for each hunter hesitated in movement to watch its prey come at it. Each once got a good punishment for that mistake with a snout to snout contact.

A rage of snarls and rebuttals erupted as a response. The sharks, enfuriated by them being attacked, switched into instant battle mode. Eyes rolled back, tails slashed and sliced water breaking the surface in anger and hatred, jaws lunged forward, and delphine screams exploded into hearing.

Blood began to show, and of both species too. The dolphins would attack, back off, the shark regaining balance only to circle, and dive in for a locking of jaws to commence and continue. Karli was left whimpering alone, and without moving, soon became a target.

"Ack!" She noticed one particular shark trail away from Ecco's grasp, knocking him aside. A little shaken, Ecco took the time to close his eyes and pull his head away. In this short amount of time, the shark's eyes rolled back, his teeth bared fully, and he charged forward blindly toward the young dolphin.

"Karli! Move!" Ecco saw the blue vapor swirling away from him and towards the frozen and petrified singer. Even with his encouragement, Karli made no movement.

The dolphin saw teeth, throat, gullet, and closed her eyes in fear as the shark closed in. A sudden shrill yell erupted in her ears, and water splashed all around as she huddled near the surface. A hissing and snarling above air could be heard, and she felt a great pulling at her spine. The shark had gotten her...the shark had his jaws around her back and was going to crush her back by breaking it off...

But no pain came to her, and the pulling softened to a gentle, but constant tug. She felt coldness sweep over her like water, but it was much lighter and quicker...she was covered by a breeze. She could hear splashes, and water sprayed her belly, but nothing more.

"You can open your eyes, you know."

The little common did, and screamed afterwards. Below her lay the ocean, the shark disappearing with agility and anger at its lost prey, Ecco as a grey blur chasing after it. When the surface calmed, she could see droplets of water dripping from her very fins re-entering its home in the seas.

Lifting her head, Karli saw Trellia above her. Where the pulling and support sensation came from, she saw the tip of Trellia's long pectoral touching her back lightly. The sky singer smiled brightly.

"Nearly missed you. I expected you to move! You're lucky."

"I'm sorry-"

"Now don't start that!" Trellia laughed, pulling up a little higher at seeing Karli's lip tremble. The common squeaked gently at suddenly being pulled higher, but found the sensation of being high above the ocean...thrilling, but not past the point of safety, of course. "It wasn't your fault! You've been raised around stupid reef sharks." The sky singer snorted. "They see something and go straight at you. Easily avoidable, and they are easily confused with simple movements. Not these guys, though. Ocean sharks are smart..."

"...and fast..." Karli added ashamed at her cowardice, but Trellia just smiled.

"Yeah...they're quick, but not the fastest." Karli's eyes grew, her head turning to see if Trellia was joking. She wasn't.

"There are faster breeds?" Trellia chuckled.

"You bet. Their descendants still live in my time...rather good pests they are, but loners at that." She looked upward in thought. "Let me think...if I can remember history well enough...it was my strongest subject you know," she added with a smirk. "...that blue sharks are quick and agile, but travel in packs. Most of the time you can't see their true numbers because they blend in with the seas so well from every angle. The makos are the fastest, but travel alone."

"Makos?" Karli questioned.

"Let's just hope we don't run into them. We're safe up here...I can stay up here as long as I like...you'll have to be deposited again after a while." Trellia grinned, and Karli sighed, watching the battle finish below her.

Let's jump back a little bit, to the point where Karli, lucky she is, is rescued.

Ecco lunged forward, determined not to let the monster touch her.

"Get back here, fish!" His teeth grasped tail, the immediate movement pulling the thin flesh out of his grasp and the sharp skin tearing his lip. Ecco yelped with the stinging, but the blow barely fased one such as him. The dolphin charged again.

When he passed the diverging of bubbles and foam, Ecco's eye glanced quickly to see that Karli was safe...good Trellia! He put trust in her judgement well. Karli was out of harm's way.

But not Angel, Taren, and himself. Ecco conitnued to chase his shark, the blue being very elusive and challenging for the bottlenose.

Taren, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. Uh...well, not as well as Ecco, let's say. The poor spinner kept having haunting images fly before him as recollections of torments in his past. The teeth of the shark morphed to fangs and tendrils. The body broadened and became plated. The eyes widened to white light abysses which no emotion could penetrate...and he was reduced to remaining in defense while battling his mind as well as the shark.

Angel was faring much better, though she was tiring very quickly. Even working double in preparing herself for the trip, determined not to slow anyone down, she still wasn't as strong as the others. She felt fatigue begin to take over, and the shark sensed this, plotting bluffs and fake attackes to scare and tire his prey. A whip from his tail, and Angel had her first scar upon her shoulder, a red slash that seemed inappropiate against her once perfect hide.

But, not a yelp came from Angel. She was determined, and wishing to act tough instead continued her persuing of the chase, and the shark seemed surprised itself at her accuracy and will. It would back off, seeking safety in the blue, but the white gem would only race after it, keeping the shape in eye's view, her sonar whistling madly as she cut and bit all she could.

Ecco was so caught up in his battle, he didn't notice how the blue had led him away from the others. Isolated and alone, he heard Angel suddenly cry out in shock at the blue coming up from behind, teeth nipping within inches, and Taren sending distress signals all over the place. He had to help them! Ecco was skilled with sharks, seeing and observing how these guys worked. He had to do something, but flip-turned only to find the shark's jaws in his face.

It had cut him off from the group, and bared teeth in victory at how Ecco was trapped. The bottlenose could easily dodge a head-on charge, but then what? He would be caught in defending himself, leaving his tiny pod to defend themselves. Trellia could try to help, but in the water she was clumsy and useless, and couldn't keep Karli in the air unless she was in actual physical contact with her.

It was up to Ecco.

"Stand aside, fish!" He snarled at it, but the creature only emited hissing as of pleasure, and lunged forward. In a desperate attempt to take advantage, Ecco closed his eyes and released a song almost forgotten in his mind. In fact, the moment he left his melon, he remembered it's story all over again, as if it had only occured yesterday...instead of several years.

It was a quick, blunt song. To the point, racing up a few awkward notes and intervals. It created the sensation of a wailing cry, the echo creating the illusion it was going even higher up the staff. The instant it came into contact with the shark's eyes, the focus in his gaze went blank. The movement froze completely, all action ceasing. The shark looked stunned, dazed, and confused, cocking his head and looking off to the side as if suddenly aware of a new location, though not remembering how it got there. But, a shark having to continue moving to live, was forced to swim up in utter amazement, and here was when Ecco took his chance.

It was a dead on hit, right in the gill flap. The sudden collision was a deep thud in the waters, but Ecco knew it created great pain for the creature...the way it flinched and pulled suddenly away, teeth knashing together in agony. Before it could right itself, Ecco curled himself and charged again, hiting the exact same spot. Blood began to flow from the creature's tender spot. The fish, taking the pain as defeat and wishing no more, limped off, it's tail swipes stiff and quick to get away from harm.

The Shark Song. Ecco couldn't remember the last time he had used it. No sharks lived in Atlantis, and they stayed well out of Aquamarine Bay due to the large and healthy dolphin mega-pod population. When was the last moment he had required its assistance for survival? He never did thank that wise young common for teaching him...

But this is not a time for flashbacks. Perhaps later...for the moment, Ecco wheeled around again, dashing off to the assistance of his friends.

"Listen to me!" He yelled, the two dolphins huddling close for protection while the predators circled and snapped eagerly. "Copy my song, if you can!" Ecco sung it again and again, hitting the sharks easily from behind and to the side. Even at that angle of collision, the music did its magic, messages and signals become mixed and muddled within the creatures single-thought brain. The creature lost all trace of where it was and what it was doing. Angel and Taren took the opportunity to back off, Ecco taking the lead before them.

"Run and leave us, sharks!" Though the creatures probably could not understand delphine, Ecco figured they got the final message.

But their response was awkward in the end. Both turned their heads the exact same direction, as if sensing some other presence. When they ascertained what lay beyond their vision, the duo scampered off as quickly as possible, turning tail and fleeing into the ocean once more. The dolphins were left in silence, a soft splash of re-entry showing that Trellia and Karli had joined them again.

"Wow! That was freakin' awesome!" Karli cheered. "You've got to teach me some of that, sometime Ecco! Especially that odd song! We heard glimpses of it even above the air. Scared away those sharks right."

Ecco only shook his head.

"My song did it's work, yes, but it wasn't the cause of the sharks leaving. Something else, something we can't sense, frightened them away." Angel released some air, relieving some unwanted tension.

"Ecco, you believe something else is out there? What could scare blues away so easily?"

"Let's hope we don't find out."

With a little tending to minor wounds, though what they could of done besides look at them, even the author can't really say, the pod continued on its journey, ears alert and eyes peeled for anything. Sonar reached far and wide, but revealed no one in front.

"Ecco, that song of yours...it was very odd, no?" Taren finally broke the silence with a tentative attempt at conversation. Ecco was a little startled at the sudden shattering of the tense, though comforting, solace. Smiling to show he wasn't offended, Ecco nodded softly.

"Yes...an odd song, but it came in handy many, many times. I learned it..." he glanced over at Taren. "...probably when I was your age, perhaps slightly older. A dolphin who had spent more time in the coral reefs than myself at that time taught it to me. It confuses all shark species, giving you some moments to either run away or fight back...whichever you choose." He grinned.

"You must teach it to us for future reference..." Taren spoke. Ecco beamed.

"It would be my pleasure."

A possible evening of nothing by swimming forward was spent listening to Ecco sing. All the dolphins were eager to learn, even Trellia, who unfortunately knew nothing about such songs.

"They must have become lost legends never believed to work anymore," She had said. "When our kind left the world of water to seek sanctuary in the skies, the use of songs such as these became unimportant, I suppose. They were not needed anymore. Eventually, we must have forgotten the power music really can have. No one would believe mere song stopping a shark in his tracks."

"They have been used, especially this one, for a long time, though. Trust me on that point," Ecco responded. Trellia could only smile at their secret exchange in looks.

"It is sad they become lost..." Trellia mumbled later, lowering her head, but saying nothing else. She chose to remain underwater so as to be with the others better, but her dorsal remained air-borne. If anything came, she could leap up instantly.

Ecco taught the others he knew. The Turtle Song was a fun one, and the only one Karli could master quickly enough before the night would end. Angel found the Fish Song fascinating, but unfortunatly, no fish were nearby for Ecco to demonstrate it's seemingly magical qualities. The Ray Song, though all had already heard it, was included in the solo concert performed by Ecco.

Soon, the sun disappeared once more, and the ocean became engulfed in shadow and darkness. Though the dolphins could have easily continued, a few were tired and sore, so Ecco agreed it best to at least rest for the time being. Perhaps they could resume the journey further on in the night, if the sky was clear. Stars could be their guides...

And it certainly was a clear night. The moon shone without effort to go through cloud cover. The stars as friends twinkled merrily, and the silence of the ocean was not menacing at all. The empty abyss below each singer never seemed to loom too close. Streams of liquid silver by the moon's beams penetrated farther than thought possible by only reflected light. The entire ocean was lit by soft whiteness, making the abyss grey and dead, but not frightening.

Huddled together for comfort, the small traveling pod slept long and well, seeking touch for comfort from each other. Even Trellia joined the grouping, her long fins spread along the surface as a blanket of cover and more surface area to cuddle against, particularly for Karli, who had grown quite fond of the Sky Singer in the past day or two.

However, the group was smaller than it was supposed to be. A being was missing. Angel's skin shone very easily, as if she was glowing from the moonlight, but she was huddled under Trellia's cover as well. Her tiring expedition and first real fight had expelled her wanting to explore. Instead, it was Taren's turn to go off on his own.

As craven-like the Spinner could be, he felt no fear in his heart at the moment. He trailed off from the group, head hanging lightly and his tail pumps soft to prevent knowledge of his little wander. He spy-hopped a short distance off from the others, eyes rolling up to meet the glow of the moon, the orb's gallant face half turned to gaze upon his loving item of protection, just like in the myth-tale.

Taren's own eyes gleamed in response to the orb's look, and his mind wafted to old memories, playing among others of his age and hearing of the moon myth. Though only a story, it seemed calming to think that he had a guardian watching over his very self, regardless if it was real or not. The seeing of the stars shine so unaffected by disturbing events made him smile, and for the first time in a long time, the spinner opened his mouth and began to sing softly a little tune of his own.

_Moonlight, sunlight,_

_guide me on my way..._

_Starlight, diamond-like,_

_provide a new pathway..._

_Your faces shine so gayly,_

_for protection I pray thee,_

_as you travel so stately,_

_and downward just as free._

_Any light, giving life,_

_take away all pain and strife,_

_for I will follow all my days,_

_to end among your lighting ways._

Satisfied, he heaved a great sigh and smiled at the moon. He sorely wished he had someone to share this with, another lover of the sky just as he. He felt almost at home...at least, closer than that of at Atlantis, as lovely as it is. He wasn't used to the crowds and the buildings...and all the presence of man made obvious. Very few could fathom how he appreciated open sea, clear skies, and isolation from the hands of man.

Man...Taren thought about them. He didn't hate them. Certainly not! But the spinner didn't fully desire to be around them either. He hoped that his home, if he ever found it again, would never change and remain just as it is. He closed his eyes, remembering various things about it.

How the sun rose so proudly in the morning, and the welcoming of light once more into the world. He remembered the celebrations of just being alive! The music, the dancing, and the riding of the waves...it seemed all so foggy now.

He remembered the reefs, too. All their color and spendore, a kaleidescope of living lights as fish darted here and there, birds dashing into the surface, and the foam misting into the blue skies so pure out where no one could touch them.

And the beaches! The small chain of islands, the trees whispering at evenings, and the moon turning their leaves silver. The soft sands always were replaced regularly, providing places to scratch and comfort one's self.

And the star-gazing. That was one of every Eclipse's favorite things about home. On the clearest of nights, especially when the moon was covered in shadow, the stars shone ever more. Arms of space clouds and clusters of bright points lit up an artist's fantasy of limited color. But even with only blue, black, red, yellow, and white to choose from, such a picture could never be re-created with the fantasy of realism. An occasional shooting star made it all the more special. Taren remembering waiting up long hours against his mother's will to wait for a star, and then making a wish whenever one came by. So far, it hadn't come true...and his luck seemed very bad these past couple years.

And as his mind came across these darkened thoughts, the smile vanished, the happy glow reflecting moon light lowered, and the spinner pulled his head back under, sighing heavily as if a burden were placed atop his shoulders, and one almost too heavy for him to carry.

"I miss you mother...I miss you so much...and all the others too...I should have stayed with her, like she wished me to..."

"You know, you shouldn't blame yourself for decisions made long ago."

Startled by the sudden interruption, the spinner spun around, not knowing who to expect sitting there. He nearly gasped at the sight, for it was spectacular in his eyes.

It was Ecco who stood there, but Ecco in a new way. The ocean was very still, but the moon was so strong in its light provisions. Ecco's grey hide gleamed as silver armor. The streams of liquid light bathed his skin to a glowing appearance, as if his very being was being lighted from within. His crystal blue eyes shone with intensity, the orbs seeming to pierce the very water with their gaze. But most astonishing was his stars across his brow. They shone like the moonlight, but with the darker grey emptiness all around, they stood as stars in an endless ocean of space. Looking upward, Taren's own hazel gaze caught the same pattern in the heavens.

"Delphinious..."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Taren? Today was an exhausting day...for the both of us. It has been long since I battled...I have some catching up to do." Taren raised his eye to meet the bottlenose.

"Oh, no...no, sir Ecco. You are the greatest fighter here..." Ecco smiled with sincere thanks.

"Believe me when I say I could have done more. A few less scratches could have been missed if I was more prepared. I should be the one apolgizing for allowing this to tire you all so much." The bottlenosed sighed greatly, the surface obtaining ringlets that expanded into oblivion from the bottlenose's head.

"Why do you not rest, Ecco?" Taren asked as the other singer joined in in gazing towards the silver orb above them.

"I do not need as much rest as you others," Ecco said. "Traveling is something I used to do a lot a long time ago." Taren tilted his head.

"Like when you lived in the olden days in the past?" Ecco rolled his right eye to look at the spinner.

"Yes, great amounts of time was spent there, but I have seen largely of the world here as well, though not as much." He smiled. "I never knew you could sing yourself, Taren," he said. "I was impressed." Taren colored lightly.

"It is common for my family to sing of loved times. As you already know, we are lovers of the heavens..." his gaze trailed upward. "But it is not uncanny for a dolphin to sing. You performed well today yourself, Ecco." The bottlnose had to suppress a laugh to prevent waking the others dreaming so peacefully a short ways off.

"I appreciate your words, Taren," he chuckled. "Of course, there are many more talented voices than my own. Let's just say, that singing for entertainment has never been a goal or desire of mine."

"Understandable, Ecco." Taren nodded. For a while, they both just gazed at the star-lit night some more, silence issuing between them.

"Ecco," Taren spoke after a few minutes. The bottlenose blew a bubble, showing he was listening.

"Do you think...well, do you possible believe, or dare to dream, that my family perhaps...may still be alive?"

Ecco returned the look with mild shock. He wasn't expecting such a soul-filled question, but the spinner looked pained with great anxiety, like that of a person that knows of devastating knews, doesn't wish to hear of it, but must hear it from another in order to finalize the results in their head. Ecco could only drop his head.

"Taren, I know nothing of what has happened to them. I too pray for their survival...but do not doubt hope." At this the spinner's head rose slightly, and Ecco turned his head to smile back at him. "Hope is always possible, and hope brings the chance of wishes coming true. I do not doubt that, if your family still breathes and sings, you may someday find them again. Who knows, once this little mission is over, perhaps I can join you in searching for them." Taren's mouth dropped.

"Ecco...y-you mean what you say?" The bottlenose chuckled.

"I am almost always serious," he said. "Yes, Taren. This 'grand' adventure of ours may just to visit the Asterite. With his assistance, an upset in balance of life can easily be set right. We may not be out here for more than a week or two, and then once Karli is securely restrained back in Atlantis," (Here Taren smiled, knowing that Karli would always want to go wherever Ecco went, as much as the bottlenose wished to leave her behind.) "maybe it would do me some good to travel and see the world some more."

"Ecco, you wish to keep in my company?" Ecco nodded and turned back to the sky.

"I haven't seen the world in so long. I've been trapped in Atlantis for so long guiding so many things. Everyone comes to me for wisdom, guidance, advice...you name it, I've been asked it. It gets so tiring sometimes, but it is something I must do."

"It is a terrible burden, but you bring so much hope wherever you tread..." Taren interrupted softly. Ecco paused, but said nothing in response to this.

"It would bring back so many memories...those of beauty, astonishment, danger, and pure fun." The marked bottlnose smiled to himself. "Yes...it would be good to swim out in the many seas again. To race the tropical stretches, to sing among the whales in the coastal clears, to soar through open oceans, and hear my echoes among the cold waters of north and south..." Ecco closed his eyes.

"It would be fun, and if we found nothing...well, compared to the universe, the earth is so minutive...so negligible, but compared to us...we will find a place for you Taren. There is always a place for anyone to be." Taren smiled, lowering his eyes to hide his gratitude from the dolphin, afraid his reaction may stir some thoughts of weakness within Ecco, though Taren knew deep inside Ecco thought nothing of the sort, no matter how cowardly the spinner acted earlier today. Taren did, after all, never turn to run.

"Thank-you Ecco," was all he could get out smoothly.

The two, feeling sleep creeping up on them again, saw the tiniest of paling sky at the horizon. It was almost entering the earliest of dawn, and Taren yawned freely.

"It is best to return to sleep, I do believe," Ecco said. Taren didn't object, but drug his tail over towards the group, dipping under Trellia's fin and snuggling close to Angel for warmth. The white dolphin moaned softly in response, but so deep was her sleep, she never noticed a new being beside her. Taren slept at once.

Ecco waited a little longer, listening to the safety in quite of the ocean, and would have joined them, if not he felt a sensation creep along his spine.

The bottlenose halted in mid-stride, eyes whirling about. In sudden fear, sonar erupted from his melon in every direction but the group. (He didn't want to wake them, in case it was false alarm.)

But Ecco's sonar is strong and true. It reached out further than even that of Taren's. In the farest reaches, lighted in his vision of white and dark, a slim figure darted out of reach. It was so quick...so fast...so deadly...

Ecco's throat caught. His mind whirled with possibilities, and hoping he was wrong in this thoughts, raced over to the group. The creature was still leagues away...they could race away in time.

The blue sharks! Ecco's mind paused in pondering...the blue sharks had retreated because of something...this thing had been following them all along!

"Wake up! Wake up now!" Ecco shouted, his sudden loud voice inappropiate for such a moment of comforting quiet.

Trellia groaned and grumbled, lifting her head lazily.

"What is going on n-"

"No time to lose! Everyone: up and now. We have got to race away and keep the distance between us."

"Between us...?" Angel yawned. "Between us and who...?" Ecco glared softly, impatient at their waking.

"Who else? A predator has been following, and now at the dawn it wishes to attack us at the weakest moment. It will be here momentarily if you don't hurry up in your waking and come on." Taren shook his head heavily, not getting too much rest between wakings.

"But...you say one predator? Can we not just chase it off? Why is it persuing use when it cannot win against the likes of us fighting together?" Ecco grumbled lowly, shaking his head distressed.

"Because this one is faster even than myself, if I have guessed correctly. I haven't fought in so long...I can't protect myself and you all at once. Now, enough prolonging! We have to get away imm-"

Ecco's words, however, were never finished. Trellia's scream pierced the waters as her keen eyesight saw something slip in the waters. It dashed here, and then reappeared long distances off in a matter of seconds. It slipped and slided all around, flipping in and out of sight. It was a grey blur among the continuous lighting ocean. The sun was getting closer to the horizon, the seas starting to glow golden...

"Everyone, get behind me!" The command was quickly obeyed. Karli was awake now, blood trailing from her lip as she bit it so hard to keep her scream inside.

The slim creature was so fast, no one could follow it with eyes, and sonar was useless. Ecco's gaze darted here and there, following the form as best as he could. It would be in front of him, then below him, and then to his side, all the while Ecco growling and back arching in defense.

Ecco knew he could fight. He knew he could fight and win, but the speed of this particular predator was so unpredictable and amazing...if he left his friends' sides, they would be struck isntantly. The creature was smart...at least cunning enough to know its advantages on the spot.

"Is it a shark?" Angel whimpered. Ecco didn't have to answer, it came close enough for the group to here hissing and teeth clacking together in the quiet waters before disappearing in a flash again. The sound was so irritating, the popping of serated teeth in the emptiness all around. It seemed to echo in their very souls...horrifying any who heard it.

"Stay away, shark!" Ecco yelled fiercely, popping his jaw in aggression. "Be gone!"

And the creature did. It disappeared with a growl, the tail tip vanishing in grey mist of ocean.

At first, the group held completely still, eyes frozen in fear and panic. The chill swept over them, and Karli shifted to get closer for comfort and warmth.

As if this was some sort of signal, she screamed as well in a moment after it. A blow from below, and she felt a searing pain all around her right pectoral fin. The creature had struck from below...how did it get there!...and engulfed her limb in its narrow mouth.

Ecco bolted, jaws opening to nail upon the sandpaper-like skin of the neck. The shark hissed angrily, and released to dash away, knife of a tail whipping Ecco in the face, leaving a slice on his cheek.

Though the stinging caused Ecco to flinch, he forgot himself to get to Karli. She whimpered and shivered, eyes wide in shock. Her fin was still attached perfectly all right, but the skin along her shoulder was lacerated, tiny needle points at random all around the area where the creature had struck.

"Don't turn your backs!" Ecco shrieked as the group flipped inward to view Karli and give assistance. The shark struck again, grabbing Angel's fluke and viciously ripping at it.

The white dolphin screamed in agony, being pulled away from the group. Blood entered the waters as the fin was punctured completely through. The dolphin howled, and in anger not yet seen, Ecco lunged forward with teeth bared to the maximum.

"Let her go!" The dolphin attacked the monster's face, teeth grazing the delicate eyes and making the shark release Angel. She pulled forward, moaning at her tail's fate. It bled horribly, but it miraculously wasn't torn...only bitten.

The shark backed to view it's attacker. A long, streamlined body hovered there ominously. Black eyes rolled among cream white in large sockets empty of emotion, but full of intelect. The tail whipped and shifted back and forth constantly in restless need to move, and the jaws worked, opening and closing, opening and closing. The mouth contained teeth placed in randomly, long and pointed like sticks jabbed in the mud, tips going in every direction possible, but fitting all in the custom made head.

"A mako..." Ecco snarled. Karli's eyes widened, seeing the dreaded creature Trellia had sung about earlier. She had not lied...it _was _fast!

But it's speed didn't deter Ecco. The bottlenose was quick enough in reflexes, but with speed and defending the others unable to fight such a menace, the bottlenose would quickly lose those dear before he could finally win the battle.

The dolphin lunged forward instead, making the shark's eyes widen and the fish dash off to avoid damage. The dolphin hissed viciously at the wake the creature left as it skooted out of harm's way, and disappearing into the murk, the seas calmed themselves once more.

"It is gone, yes?" Taren whispered. Ecco shook his head stiffly, the only other answer given. The rest remained silent, hoping that hearing alone would provide the vision necessary to see their attacker, but the moment seemed never to come.

But they waited...and waited...and waited...and finally the sun broke the horizon.

A wave of gold warmth erupted into the sky as a volcano of light spewing its rays of sunshine onto the world. The entire sea glowed and began its regular glitter and sparkles of brilliance in morning's first bringing. The depths were lighted slightly, and the dark abyss far below regained it's mysterious and ominous look, though the light given revealed no shark.

The sudden beauty was such a surprise that the dolphins turned their heads to see, and within that moment of letting down the guard, as probably expected though not wished to believe true, disaster struck.

"Down below!" Ecco's shrill voice unveiled the fact that he had continued his watch only to find that, as fast as the bottlenose was, he couldn't reach his friend in time. Taren's own reaction wasn't fast enough once he fathomed what Ecco's shining eyes of horror meant.

The shark had come from below, as Ecco had warned, in a sudden flash and stab of teeth and growls. It was so sudden, Taren didn't even have time to release a scream or shout or curse or whatever would exit his vocal chords first. His breath was cut off from him, his body petrified in immense pain as teeth lunged into his belly, the entire maw of the shark grabbing hold of a dolphin's most vulnerable spot...besides the neck, of course.

However, the others could scream, and let loose their cries they did, flying back in sudden fear at seeing the shark right beside them.

"TAREN!"

The poor spinner couldn't move, clenching his jaw in suppressed cries, feeling the teeth pierce skin, flesh, muscle, and anything else the randomly placed fangs could penetrate. He was too afraid to move, and he probably couldn't even if he tried.

With Taren's inability to move, the shark became very pleased with its prize, and wished to destroy it immediately. Eyes rolled back dangerously, and with the dolphin in its grasp, prepared to shake, rip, tear, and shred.

"Taren!" Someone screamed despertely, but the females could do nothing more than watch.

"Release him!" Ecco was the one to react, and barely in time. A carefully placed charge pried the jaws open, a great burst of bubbles coming from Taren's head in a groan of agony at the teeths' removal. Angel leapt forward to assist him, finding the spinner's body trembling in uncontrollable reaction to pain.

In the meantime, Ecco and the shark faced one another, the mako shaking it's head angered at the fortunate loss of its prey. The fresh scent of heavy spilled blood sent the shark's head spinning in a frenzy of thoughts, which were expressed in its normally unemotional eyes. Jaws knashed in the anguishing experience of the inability to get to the blood's source. The shark wanted nothing more than to feed, its mind spiraling into the madness of a hungry predator. In anger directed at its loss, the shark barreled towards the bottlenose, the only object in front of it.

Ecco easily dodged this frontal attack, but the thrashing was barely evaded. A quick flip turn was needed to avoid the flipping tail and grazing taloned skin. The shark righted itself, snaps and hisses audible the entire way.

"Come on, fish!" Ecco yelled at it, though what good it would do even he couldn't decide. "Attack me! Fight me! You fight my friends, you come to me first!"

In the softly growing sunshine, the rays struck Ecco's melon, again causing the stars to glow like burning lights of their own. The mako, seeing this sign, hesitated in its actions, as if a deep secret of understanding was finally awakened within the inclement storm of single-idea thoughts boiling in its head.

But the madness of hunger couldn't even stop this creature. In even more hatred, it struck forward again, charging forward with insane motions driven by the desire to feed.

"Stand down, shark!" Ecco warned it, trying to stop this fighting, but the monster continued to come.

"Ecco!" The creature halted, eye rolling, a black abyss surrounded by white meeting Angel's timid gaze. She suddenly regretted crying out, and the shark's sixth sense of touch picked up on Taren, the Spinner being supported by Trellia, coughing and choking at the surface. The sight of a wounded animal sent surges up the shark's spine, excitement running at the highest. In a fury, the shark turned and threw itself towards the cowaring group.

"Ecco!"

"Stop!" Ecco shouted after it, but it wouldn't. Jaws gaping wide, the shark charged. "No!"

In a desperate attempt, Ecco opened his mind. His soul searched for a way to stop it, but the creature was too far away. His mind immediately jumped on the power of music...the Power of Sonar! But...the Guardian, though promising assistance, had not sent a glyph to assist him. There wasn't any time...he couldn't rely on the crystal now...but, what else could there be?

No Power was here to help him at this moment. Ecco would have to rely on his own abilities and knowledge...and with this idea, an old song came to him. It had been ages...many ages in literal times...since its echo had been heard in the sea.

It was a terrible song...one that was cursed in a horrifying way with the power it held within the key harmony and chords. Ecco doubted whether he could remember it and sing it correctly, wondering if some terrible event would occur if the melody was mutated. But...he must try. He must try, at least, to save the others!

His mind touched the song, he could hear it safely within his head, yet to be released. In a single shrill cry, eyes closed in prayer he wouldn't miss, he sang louder than ever before, the song bursting from his melon in an agonizing pop from not singing it for so long...

The song was so powerful, the very water itself was moved by the energy waves rushing forward. A spiraling ripple of water ripping apart showed the pathway of the song as it surged forward and struck the shark. The mako was knocked aside, completely bumped out of range for its attack. The body shook and shivered as the shark righted itself, as if its very skin were being scraped painfully.

Turning its head slowly, the shark shook it disorientated. Ecco's eyes widened...it didn't work! The shark...it's still...

Ecco bit his lip, seeing the shark hiss angrily back at him as it regained it's stature. The song, having not been used for song long, had lost its affect coming from Ecco's own lung. Seeing the dolphin before it, the shark again, charged.

Still in shock, Ecco sung it again, feeling an odd cold around him in the wake of the song. The shark shuttered and sucked in water, eyes rolling in agony, but still continued it's stumbling forward.

Closing his eyes at the horror before him, for Ecco knew exactly what was occuring within the body of the shark, he sung once more, releasing all hatred for this creature with it.

The shark shivered greatly, eyes rolling back to white blanks, and the body became rigid and stiff. The tail twitched back and forth in spasms, but soon stopped. The body was twisted and bent in an odd formation not thought comfortable for a normal being, the jaws stretching open in a silent cry of pain before freezing open forever in that expression. The shark hovered, silent by the sea's gentle breath, compeltely still.

Ecco opened his eyes, sighing to release the burden heavily, fins drooping sadly.

_I warned it...I warned it..._

"Ecco..." Angel had come timidly forward, Karli and Trellia had remained behind with Taren, who was still gasping shallowly, eyes squenched shut in the effort of breathing calmly. "Ecco...what was that?" Ecco didn't answer, and as Angel continued to approach him, she stopped suddenly.

"The water...it's so cold. That was a song, wasn't it? What kind of song could do that...to a shark...?" Angel glanced back over at the image of the creature, but found she couldn't look very long. Ecco swallowed hard, finding his throat tense and tight.

"It has been very long since I have sung that song. It brought down my greatest enemies very easily, but I forgot of its power after such long dormant times." He raised his eyes to look at Angel directly. "It was tought to me in exchange for help, but back then, it was easier to sing."

"What song was it?" Angel asked quietly.

"The Song of Death..."

**From the Author-**

Geez, and I remember from personal experience using that song. Ha ha, it was fun going through a storm of those aweful medusa (jellyfish) in the original Ecco just wailing song and watching them blow up. It was a whole lot easier than CHARGE! CHARGE! CHARGE!

Anyway, let me get one thing straight. For anyone who reads this and suddnely thinks, "Hey! Those are inaccurate facts on (name of animal)! I know for a fact..." and it continues as you may guess. Hey, this is a fanficiton, so I'm relying on memory alone for facts of animal behavior and other things like that. I will freely admit I'm not running to an encyclopedia on blue sharks and makos before I write a chapter! So, if I am wrong, which I probably am, feel free to correct me, but don't expect a change.

Anyway, I just remember reading a LONG time ago, when I was REALLY little, a book on sharks and how blues traveled in packs behind ships in the past when they would dump garbage and old cargo overboard. That gave me the idea of the blue trio. For the mako, I remember watching a documentary on Discovery Channel a handful of years back when some scientists were attempting at clocking aquatic life in speed. They had a piece of fish on a long line trailing behind a moving boat with a camera slightly ahead of it, and would use the speed of the boat along with how fast an attack came to determine how fast the animal was going. I just remember a mako following the boat and being astonished at how fast it was! Now, I know that the mako isn't the fastest fish in the sea. Heck, with how much time has passed since I've seen that documentary, it probably is no longer considered the "fastest shark" either. I just thought it was cool and just _had_ to bring the mako in the tale.

So, if my facts are incorrect in any past, present, or future chapters, I'm sorry. In a real novel, I would definately take the time to make my sentences correct, but since this is all in just some good fun, I'll leave this chapter as it is.

Ready to continue? One, two three...CHARGE!...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Brother's Return

_In darkened night, do I despair,_

_and normal days in disrepair,_

_I someday hope to hear the ring,_

_of repeated chant and joyful sing._

_If he shall ever return once more,_

_I will be waiting beside the door,_

_to welcome home and bid the ring,_

_of repeated chant and joyful sing._

_Then when Time comes near to pause,_

_I pray that we'll forsee the cause,_

_and beable to protect the echoing ring,_

_of repeated chant and joyful sing. _-Neria's Work

Angel shivered in the chill waters, seeing the sadness and regret shining fully in Ecco's eyes. The bottlenose...he wasn't sorry for the shark's fate. No, if anything, the dolphin only felt remorse for having to replay such a horrid song, one so dark that it could summon Death's Voice itself.

"Ecco..."

Her beautiful voice greatly calmed him, the bottlenose feeling a touch on his fin. Her chant was so graceful compared to the evil he had just brought forth. Angel's own song brought peace to his own.

"Thank-you." It was the only response he could get through.

The pair spent a minute in complete silence, the white dolphin's touch comforting the fighter, releasing him of all regret and anger. Ecco closed his eyes in gratitude, happy that someone had approached him. He doubted whether he could have moved for a while.

"Taren..." Trellia's whimper of worry crossed over to them, and the fear for his friend he had promised to protect brought the marked dolphin back to his senses. As he raised his head, his eyes met the mass of flesh that had once been a shark...it remained ugly and deformed, the remains slowly sinking towards the dark abyss.

The two passed it, leaving the body to drop into oblivion of the deep where it would stay without eyes to look upon the horror of death by song.

Taren was a little better, his eyes now open, but he was still in great distress.

"Taren...can you speak?" Ecco didn't bother asking if he was okay, since he certainly wasn't.

"I...I can.." Though hard, the spinner could sing. His lungs were not punctured...the ribs had done their job. Trellia observed the wounds in his belly.

"They are deep, but individual, not connected at all, and the cuts are clean and smooth, not ragged or torn."

"Perhaps he can heal on his own..." Ecco murmured.

"...but he can't possibly travel," Trellia continued over him. Her eyes shone with slight astonishment at Ecco's assumption that the spinner would be okay.

"No...no, I can swim..." Taren moaned, attempted to right himself. The attempt proved futile, and the spinner collapsed on Trellia's strong back.

"Of course you can't swim! None of us are in good condition except Trellia...oof!..." Angel had spoken this, and suddenly flinched when flipping her tail with expression. Her fluke still dribbled blood, but the small punctures were nothing too serious.

"Trellia! You're hurt..." Ecco's eyes reflected worry at completely forgetting about her wounds. The white dolphin simply shrugged him away.

"I'll be fine, Ecco. Taren needs the help more than either I or Karli-"

"Karli!" Ecco's eyes widened at her name. "Karli..." he turned about searching for her.

"I'm right here."

A small whine came from behind him, and the bottlenose flipped to see her cradling her fin timidly.

"I'm sorry Ecco..." Ecco forced a small smile, coming up close to surround her protectively.

"Sorry...for what? You did nothing wrong..." Karli sniffed back a tear.

"I was no help, but just something that got in the way." Ecco gave her a gentle nuzzle, something she wasn't expecting, but she burried her head in his side anyway.

"It doesn't matter now. You are all right?" She said a muffled 'yes.' "That's all that matters to me."

"So what do we do now?" Trellia asked after a tender pause. "Do we continue...or do we stay?"

All was silent for a short while, all beings thinking about what could and could not be done.

"I will swim..." Taren moaned again. "I will heal..." Trellia snorted, jostling him gently to make him flinch as punishment for his thoughts.

"Get real. You mustn't push yourself so hard...you'll never heal at this rate if you work your injuries too much. Please..." she added more softly. "Just...just wait."

"If we wait, then we'll get caught," Ecco said. All eyes turned to him, even Taren tilting his head to hear better. "That mako wasn't the only one. There will be others." Angel hung her head.

"We are lost in this decision...what are our options?"

"We have none." Taren said this, grinding his teeth and righting himself painfully. "We cannot stay...we must continue. We will swim!" The female's looked to Ecco for refusal to this, but the bottlenose said nothing, only nodded to the spinner and approached him.

"Ecco! You can't possibly-" Trellia protested.

"No, I do not think of swimming. I consider flying." The bottlenose almost smiled. The sky singer halted in her sentence.

"But I...I can't carry a being very fast. Our pace would have to slow down, and I can't continue all day either. I would need to rest often..."

"Then that is our decision. We will move faster this way, and Taren will not have to work."

"But Ecco...I..." the spinner began.

"It is decided!" Ecco yelled. Everyone became quiet. The aweful silence stayed for a long moment, then the bottlenose turned tail and began to swim in a seemingly random direction guided by some invisible compass.

So the pod's morning was spent, Trellia carrying Taren gently with a touch and her mind while the others slunk quietly and slowly directly below, being careful not to splash or make any loud noise as well as keep alert for other beings. Trellia did her best not to use too much energy focusing on cradling Taren and holding herself while flying forward all at once, but the effort proved tiresome after a while, and the group had to take more and more frequent stops to keep the sky singer in well order in case anything dangerous would occur.

Taren was soon asleep, the others relieved that, for the moment, the pain had subsided. While at rest, the spinner seemed physically fine, and look good towards a successful recovery. However, he still was in no condition to swim, so even if he felt fine once awake, Trellia was forced to still carry him.

The ocean was nerverackingly silent. The stark and barren waters of open ocean seemed tranquil once more, but the marked bottlenose never let down his guard. He would constantly twitch this way and that. Finally Angel picked up to pace to come beside him.

"You're still nervous...?" Ecco grumbled something inaudible, but with a little nudge from the white gem beside him, continued.

"I just...I failed in protection."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," he continued more sternly, not meeting her gaze, but continuing forward. "I was only effective in protecting myself."

"But you are much stronger than any of us-"

"That's not the point!" He interrupted. Angel quickly shut her mouth. "If I am so strong, how come I couldn't guard you all? I'm so used to traveling alone, I thought I had gained so much strength, and so did everyone else, but look at how well I did protecting those I care about. Taren nearly was crushed to death, your tail nearly ripped in two, and Karli severly hurt. I'm strong alone, but can't even guard another." With that he gave one ferocious pump to give space between him and the white dolphin.

Angel slowed down and let him travel on ahead, watching his tail sweep up and down in bottled fury at himself. She sighed, deciding to let it be. Ecco was too hard on himself. It was one mistake, and he won't make it again. He wouldn't let himself make it again. She just wished that Ecco would forgive himself. Everyone else already had...

The sun rose and soon reposed in it's beaming fashion at High Noon. Trellia dropped again, needing to stop. Taren was still, but breathed regularly. Karli rose to the surface herself and yawned deeply, stretching her jaws as wide as possible to softly close them again. Ecco turned around to join them.

"I believe a good rest is in order," Angel piped up cheerfully at his approach. The bottlenose only nodded.

_Well, at least he's not angry anymore,_ Angel thought.

"I will keep watch," he finally said after some awkward pause. His head suddenly lifted up at sounds being heard from a great distance.

"What is it?" Karli squeaked. Ecco cocked his head, listening hard.

"Splashing." Everyone looked towards one another, and Ecco placed himself between the group and the noises far off in sea. "Stay behind me."

"Surely you don't think it can be more sharks." Trellia moaned. No one answered her, but kept listening.

"Wait a minute...I hear something else..." Angel whispered. Everyone was dead silent.

Finally, Karli was the first to speak.

"Why...it sounds like singing...and laughing...!"

"I recognize those sounds..." Ecco mumbled. His eyes suddenly illuminated. "Those are delphine sounds!"

"Dolphins!" Everyone sang at once.

"Trellia, are you well?" Ecco asked immediately. The sky singer only grinned.

"I am now!" Taking a breath, she closed her eyes in concentration, and touching Taren's limp body, lifted both herself and the spinner upwards in the air.

Ecco turned and, taking a deep breath, whistled shrilly, letting loose a series of assistance needed and welcoming calls. Angel took her place beside him and sang up her scales as well, Karli peeping occassionally. The ocean became instantly filled with dolphin song from the three singers, and when finished, they found deathly quiet as feedback.

The pod far away had stopped singing.

"You think they heard us...?" Angel whispered a little worried at the situation. Ecco looked around.

"One would think so..."

"Halt! Who brings their presence in these shallowing waters?" A dolphin song erupted from off to the side. It was so unexpected, the entire group jumped in their very skins and turned to face the singer.

It was a spinner, and of decent size too. A male, his eyes dark and unforgiving. There was something very peculiar about the look that descended towards the group from him.

"We need assistance and help, if you please," Ecco responded. "We have wounded comrades-"

"Speak your true reasons on fear of severe punishment, Grey Hide. Dare not lie to us!" The spinner paused, not moving an inch. Ecco was speechless for a moment, and the spinner took this as an opportunity to sing again.

"You are bottlenose in blood, I see. Do you dwell within the arms of Man? Sing of truth only, Grey Hide."

"I come from the grand City of Atlantis," Ecco said cooly, his lip twitching slightly. Angel backed up slightly. This spinner wasn't very friendly, and daring to call Ecco's species by their nickname...

The spinner snickered.

"Ah! So you _are_ in the presence of the masters upon the land. Then, begone! Your kind is not welcome here. Seek your assistance elsewhere." Ecco's lip curled up halfway.

"Let me sing, first, Tide Dancer. A brother is injured-"

"No bottlenose that degrades himself leaping through hoops for applause is a brother of us!" The spinner interrupted. Ecco swam forward, seperating himself from Angel's side. His lip was curled.

"Watch your words, Tide Dancer!"

"And you, Grey Hide, should watch your stance!" The spinner laughed. "Dare you strike? You are surrounded. Fight if you wish-"

"Do not challenge me!" Ecco bellowed. His head raised up, his eyes flashing dangerously. In the hot sun, the stars upon his head suddenly seemed to stand out, glowing and shimmering with light within. The spinner, eyes finally discovering these markings, dropped his jaw in surprised awe and astonishment.

"E...E...Ecco!"

"You speak my name?" Ecco hissed after a deadly pause. The spinner dropped his head.

"I...Forgive me, Immortal One. I did not fathom that one such as yourself would come here...I did not expect the one who defeated the vile Foe to swim in our waters. Forgive my brash behaviour..." Angel was surprised to see the dolphin trembling in his skin all the way from where she stood. Ecco just sighed, dropping his fins. Apparently he was incredibly relieved at how easy his identity had proven itself.

"Just bring forth your podmates and assist us. A brother is in need of assistance. I don't speak of myself, Tide Dancer. I speak for a friend." He spy-hopped above the surface, whistling for Trellia to drop again. Apparently curious to see why the pod hadn't moved yet, she had remained suspended in the air to wait for the others. Dropping down, she looked slightly confused.

"Hey, what's going-"

"I'll explain later. Bring Taren here..." Ecco used his own snout to show Taren to the other spinner, and as he came forward, all his podmates emerged from around, which were about seven in total. His eyes grew large in sympathy at the wounds.

"A mako caught us earlier off guard. Can you help him? We also need rest ourselves, and to know our exact location," Ecco told him. The spinner took a quick observation, and swallowing hard, nodded.

"Immortal, just follow me. I will lead you to the podleader...he will help you in anything you need."

So the pod followed the spinner, who now seemed very eager to become a friend now that he realized Ecco himself was standing before him. Sometimes he would stare at the bottlenose's markings in blank expressions, never blinking, and Ecco was very kind not to say a word. His podmates, all males coincidentally, seemed more interested in Trellia than Ecco. They would stare at her as well, and would always smile when she glared at them to knock it off. But it wasn't hungry stares or dumb stares like from a lonely male who suddenly spies a very attractive girl passing by alone. No, it was more of astonishment, and when Trellia would turn away, they would exchange glances with a gleam in their eyes of hope that purhaps a dream of some sort had come true.

"I would like to apologize again, Immortal One. I do hope you understand when I say that it takes no harm in being careful..." the spinner said softly again. Ecco grunted beside him.

"No harm came of it, but I must ask you this, Tide Dancer. Why are you against those who dwell among humans?" The spinner seemed very nervous when answering.

"Oh, please, please understand, Immortal. We have nothing against other species at all, including those who dwell among humans. Man are great beings, masters of technology, capable of doing innumerable things we dolphins can never dream of."

"You are an ocean dwelling pod, correct? I do understand that families such as yourself rarely come into contact with humans and therefore can be a little cautious around them still..."

"Not that at all, Immortal. We are coastal living dolphins. Our home is along the beaches of an uninhabitated island...one of the last, if I am not mistaken. We prefer our isolation, and would hate to have man move in on our island. Our lives would be changed forever, and the majority of us do not wish for change. We like the current ways and...I am ashamed to admit...fear what could happen if sudden change ever did come." He hesitated for a moment. "In our past, drastic change brought terrible consequences. That is our reason for caution to newcomers. We do not want change."

Ecco nodded with agreement, but really did this only out of politeness.

_Something is very strange in these waters. What is this spinner speaking of? Terrible consequences...I wonder if this is tied with our mission anyhow. I do hope it is just an exaggerated story. This spinner seems likely to be of that sort..._

"Tell me, Spinner. What is your name?" The spinner turned his head shocked.

"You wish to know, Immortal?" Ecco smiled.

"Yes, I do." A grin tugged at the spinner's lips. This gesture was very warm to him.

"My name is...Airmano. Yes...yes, that is right. I am Airmano."

Airmano was very eager to get to the pod, and sang to bring the pod closer to the group. Ecco noticed the shelf of the ocean floor begin to rise greatly and dramatically as the continental shelf made the water shallower and shallower. Soon corals grew all around, fish schools scurring past, and light ripples dancing on the white sands below.

The group became beset by spinners. All of them chatting excitedly and wildly, jaws gaping in pleasure at seeing Ecco in their midst, and then eyes widening to see his odd companions. A white dolphin, a Common adolescent, a large dolphin with long fins and tail...and of course, a fellow spinner badly hurt.

"Taren!!"

The entire group went utterly silent. Somone from the crowd had screamed this, and all turned eyes in one direction. Ecco followed their gazes and saw a dolphin just Taren's size rush out to nearly collide with him. She was a female, and an older one was racing after her.

"Lorala! Lorala, do not interrupt our guests-"

"Mother! But it is _Taren_! Can you not see? I would never forget his face! Never! Taren is back! Someone retrieve the podleader! He is hurt!" The female was in hysterics, and the older one, obviously her mother, had to pull and push her away from making the situation worse. Many pairs of eyes from the moderate sized pod turned to view the spinner laying still and being carried by two of Airmano's podmates.

"Why, it _is_ Taren!" Somone shouted.

"He is wounded! Taren is hurt!" Soon the entire pod wanted to help, pushing and shoving the group closer towards the island where no doubt the podleader was waiting for them.

Ecco would have started growling to get their nipping and nagging for him to hurry to stop, but soon a booming voice, more powerful than even his own in impression, bellowed forth.

"Silence! Silence! Really, is this how to welcome visitors?" An old male, eyes starting to sink and tail starting to droop, stood before them. Right behind him lay the calm beach a few meters away, the waves washing upon the smooth banks of the island. The sunlight danced gayly upon his back, and his eyes reflected the sunlight merrily. He was a little rounder in the middle, though his head, neck, and shoulders displayed that, in his prime, he was a very handsome and agile male, capable of good acrobatics.

"Come now, do not leave me without the names of my guests!" He laughed. "It is not often we get to see other bloods, and with all this excitement it _must_ be someone of importance. Come now, someone speak up!"

Ecco stood forward. Instead of letting the pod take care of this, he got straight to the point to prevent wasting more time.

"Podleader, I am Ecco, the Immortal. I come from City of Atlantis a great distance away." The old male's eyes dimming in light, his lips parting.

"By Delphinious...the Immortal himself..."

"I come with urgency," Ecco continued, the older male snapping to attention, listening hard. "I bring an injured comrade. A fellow spinner by the name of Taren. I believe some of your podmates may know him...I don't know the story, but he is wounded from shark bites, and my friends and I need some rest and instruction. I ask for assistance and hospitality, if you can." The male's eyes darkened in quiet contemplation, thinking about thoughts and trying to piece things together in his head.

Finally, he lifted his eyes again and faced the crowd.

"Airmano, take Taren to the beach where he can rest in safety. Have constant watch over him and let the sun's warmth bathe him. Let me know once he awakes..."

"Of course, podleader." Airmano and a few others swam forward, taking Taren gently from Trellia's grasp and leading him out of sight.

"To the rest of the pod, continue your daily happiness! Our guests need some isolation and quiet. No doubt they have had a bumpy travel..." The pod began to disperse, mumbling sadly on how they couldn't watch to see what Ecco would do next with his strange companions. The old male lowered his head so only Ecco could hear.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me with your friends, Immortal, I wish to sing with you. Any talk we can do alone without keen ears following us." He smiled, and Ecco bowed his head.

"My gratitude for this, Podleader...uh, my apologies...I don't know your name." Ecco bit his lip at this fault. The older male just laughed and started turning to his left to lead them along the coast.

"No worries, dear traveler. I ask you one thing, and that is to call me by my true title. I am known as Singer Soracal, but you may just call me Soracal. It is the prefered way, if you please."

Soracal led them to where rock formations formed in a semicircle with the opening facing along the coast and not towards the open ocean. Within the arms of the enclosure, the wake of the waves washing to the island stopped, and all was quiet and peaceful. The surface was still, and there was plenty of room for all to stretch all around, even for Trellia.

"Now, I do believe we can get some things done," Soracal chuckled. Ecco smiled. "I do hope that Airmano gave you no trouble...?"

"Just a little conflict," the bottlenose admitted truthfully, not wishing to lie at all to this friendly being. Soracal shook his head.

"Oh, that young one. Always wants to take things to the extreme. I command to watch the borders for outsiders coming in and out, and what does he do? He closes the border completely and frightens any who dare try to get in. I just want to know if men come exploring here. I am surprised they have not found this beautiful island yet...though I do hope it stays like this for a long, long time." Soracal sighed. "I cannot stop urbanization, but I can keep what I control for the moment."

"It is really beautiful here..." Angel said shyly. Soracal grinned.

"Ah, my dear, this place rivals even you in appearances during any minute of the day. You have a lot yet to see...I am sure the pod was quite excited to see you." It took Angel a second to compute the spinner's compliment, and when she did, was sent into a terrible blush. Ecco could only smile at the spinner's play with words. This was a wise one...

"They certainly covered up the scenery," Trellia snorted. Soracal chuckled.

"I am not surprised. Do understand, it is an honor to see one such as yourself Ecco, and I am truly honored to see you myself, but what concerns me more is your friend..."

"Taren?" Soracal nodded.

"Yes...I have my doubts that it is the same Taren I once knew. I heard echoes of Lorala's cries at seeing him, but she is liable in exageratting with false hope." He shook his head sadly. Ecco looked at the floor, singing softly.

"Soracal...is this...is this what is left of the Eclipse Pod?" Soracal lifted his head suddenly, eyes dimming again in that sadness of thinking deeply about the past.

"Yes...yes, we are Eclipse. It must be the same Taren if you know of our name but...what is left, you say? Do you speak that...?" He couldn't finish, but Ecco knew what he meant.

"When I first met Taren, he was the only one. He told me his pod split, and those that he traveled with either left and disappeared or died." At this greiving statement, Soracal lowered his head and closed his eyes, as if in silent prayer or moment of silence in rememberance of the other Eclipse. They were, after all, once family. Close and dearly loved by all...

"Oh, I knew that misfortune would come from Balrok's temerity and supercillious manner. The bull would create the illusion that he was invincible...what a surprise it must have been when he met his end." Soracal got a satisfied smirk, winning some internal argument from the past, and the others were surprised to see this expression, but it soon disappeared to sadness again.

"I am glad, though, that Taren has survived. Many here have missed him, and he will be welcomed home with open fins. Once he awakes, he will receive a very pleasant surprise." The male chuckled happily once more, his voice bouncing in his throat, and his shoulders shaking with the exertion. Ecco nodded.

"Indeed he will," he said.

"Now," Soracal continued. "We all know Taren's story. Now we should know yours, Ecco. Tell me, and all your friends can contribute as well, why have you come into these waters? Surely you have not gone through such trouble simply returning Taren home..." Ecco shook his head.

"No, no. Taren merely bumped in in the middle of a new journey. This female, Trellia, is a relative of mine. He ran into her while coming to find me." Trellia smiled and bowed rather gracefully for being in the water.

"I say..." Soracal eyed her with awe. "My apologies for being so blunt, but you are the strangest bottlenose I have seen. I do not believe my eyes have gone quite yet, but my word, you are truly gorgeous as well. My pleasures in meeting you, Trellia." The sky singer at first looked insulted, but ended with a satisfied, if confused, nod of thanks. Ecco sighed.

"Well, it is a very long story, and one that would take a good amount of time to explain-"

"Which we do not have, Ecco," Soracal shook his head. "No matter to explain anything to me. I am sure there is some intricate tale as to your relation. I am willing to believe anything, if spoken from you...you have faced many strange things in your adventures, no?"

"Yes...yes I have. Trellia is a dolphin from the far future." Soracal eyed her even closer, and smiled with satisfaction.

"I must say, we become quite pretty specimens when we age." Trellia really blushed now. Ecco grinned. Apparently, Soracal loved pleasing women with charm, no matter the age. "Anyway, continue your tale, Ecco."

"Well, Trellia came for me with a message to check something out in the Open Ocean, and I obtained some help from Angel, my other friend. We were traveling the ocean when we ran into a little trouble with some hungry sharks."

"Hey! What about me? I was there too!" All eyes turned to see a very rejected looking pouting Karli.

"Oh, a child! How could I have missed you, dear little sweetheart. And do tell us your story..." Soracal seemed very interested, and Ecco guessed that by the way he interacted with Karli he had been around children for a very long time within his years.

"Well...I guess I don't have much of a story. I just kind of tagged along." Soracal seemed confused.

"You are certainly the adventurous type, are you not? Trailing Ecco is bound to bring excitement." Soracal winked in Ecco's direction, and the bottlenose sighed.

"I'm her guardian, Soracal."

The spinner looked at Ecco startled, eyeing the two with some surprise being politely hidden.

"Ah, I see. Now, has anyone been missed? Oh, I remember. Your mission, Ecco. Is there anyway the Eclipse pod can be of service to you?"

"Just house and tolerate us a little bit until we are all healed, and that is all I can ask for. We have traveled North, Northeast, and now I believe we turn due East to find our location. All we need is a place to stay."

"And you are certainly welcome to join us!" Soracal beamed. The group laughed together, and all seemed rather joyful until Ecco became serious once again.

"Soracal, I must ask something before we leave to see Taren. For the sake of understanding and piecing mysteries together...do you mind telling us what exactly happened to the Eclipse pod? Airmano spoke of some terrible disaster coming when sudden change came...and Taren spoke of his pod splitting..."

"Taren also spoke of great destruction and a monster later on..." Trellia whispered shyly. Ecco turned suddenly to her.

"Monster?! Taren never spoke of this to me-"

"He must not have thought it important," Trellia interrupted sternly, her straight face causing even Ecco to stop in speech. "Soracal...if you please..." The spinner sighed, eyes closing in haunting pain.

"Oh dear. I suppose I must tell it all to you Ecco, since you are usually the one who does the good things once bad omens come into play. Very well, from the beginning...

"Years back, when Taren was a very young calf, our podleaders were Atria and Drucall, both very respectable and loving podleaders. They were adored and respected because of their leadership in leaving no one behind. Together, they had a calf. A fine, young, and beautiful daughter, of which they named Neria-The Ocean's Singer.

"However, when she was presented to the pod, a discovery was soon made. Tatooed upon her dorsal fin flew a shooting star. It only amplified her attraction, but some members of our pod saw it as an ominous sign. A shooting star, a star falling from its position in the sky, was perceived as back luck, and many wondered if anything disasterous would ever come of it.

"Of course, the child grew older and nothing happened. I took her in as one among my many students to teach. You see, I am the pod's lead singer, not a podleader. I told stories, sung songs, and taught the youth. She became very promising, and I took her in as my apprentice. I hoped her to do many a great thing with her voice and eagerness to learn and memorize...but shortly after I made this decision, disaster struck.

"I was the first to notice. In the distance a storm was brewing, and though I should not have thought much, it conjured too fast and moved too purpose-filled to be natural. When the storm was over, half of our pod was gone...including our beloved podleader, Drucall.

"Almost immediately, the omen came into thought. The lead hunter, Balrok, and Taren's father, was one that predicted devastation from the sign. He believed it was a symbol for some instruction, and if we would not follow it, the heavens would punish us for disobedience. Many believed his nonsense to be truth, for you see, all Eclipse are lovers of the sky. Balrok, of course, always was ambitious and wanting of power, and seeing this as a chance, took his believers away and left the Eclipse pod. Taren, being an obedient boy, was forced to go with him. His mother was taken in the storm...

"Atria, however, did surivive, along with Neria. Of course, the greivance of her loss with her mate, the female began to slip into a depression she cannot escape from. She still lives, but even today, is not the Atria I once cared for as a family member. I have no doubt she began to believe the tales that her daughter was a curse. She once defended Neria, but the greivance of losing so many can change the thoughts of the strongest in the mind and heart.

"So, I took charge to raise Neria, and to this day, she grows strong. Those that remained consider the storm that took their brothers' and sisters' lives just a mishap of nature. Perhaps it was a punishment sent from the stars themselves, but it could never possibly be Neria's will to hurt so many. We believe it is not her fault, even if she was unsure about herself. She tried to run away, in fact, but soon returned with her tears dry and heart renewed. She wanted to learn even more, and with that determination has progressed extrememly well.

"Of course, our pod was leaderless, and no one wished to step up and take control. No one believed they could do as well as Drucall and Atria, so the responsibility was dumped to me. I had to take it. I did not want to see my family suffer, and so I did my best to guide them right. I have made some mistakes, yes, but the loyal followers have helped me, and here I am today, being called 'podleader' as if I was the rightful heir. The Eclipse pod has healed somewhat, with lovers' spirits renewed by time and the acceptance of lost ones needing a home. We are healing...and that is all I have to tell."

He finished with releasing a stream of bubbles to the quiet surface within the protection of the crescent of stone.

"Poor Taren...I never knew of that. And now being wounded like this...?" Trellia whimpered. Soracal chuckled.

"Do not worry about Taren. As much as I hate to put this as a positive, but Taren has Balrok's blood running clearly in his veins. I can see much of his father in him for the little bit I have already! Balrok was tough as nails. Taren will heal."

"But what about the pod?" Karli piped softly. "I mean, what will happen when...well...you know..." she regretted speaking up, and Ecco gave a very soft glare when he realized what she spoke of. Soracal soon got it and could only laugh.

"Oh, Ecco! Do not be angry. She only speaks of truth you know. We all cannot be immortal like yourself!" He laughed. Ecco opened his mouth to protest, but abandoned the thought and stayed silent. Soracal turned to Karli.

"You mean to ask of what will happen to the Eclipse once I pass away, is that correct?" Karli bit her lip, but eventually nodded shyly. Soracal smiled.

"Well, once my time is done, someone will by then have the courage and confidence to take the stand. The Eclipse care for one another. No matter who takes charge, they will always have the support of the followers. Even those that left for Balrok loved Drucall and Atria. They just did not want to bring suffering to the others, and so they took their families to where they believed they were safe. They did nothing wrong. They did not commit a sin or treason. I am sorry for their fates, but all is fine now." Soracal smiled. Ecco gave a slight grimace.

_I certainly hope all is just fine, Soracal. We're about to find out soon..._

"Well, I do believe that all has been said and sung. Perhaps we can go visit our friend by the beach, eh?" Soracal announced.

"Wait, I have a question yet," Angel sung.

"Yes?"

"What about this Neria dolphin? Is she here?" Soracal shook his head.

"No, she is currently out and about in the ocean, learning and remembering. She learns the songs of the seas and sings the knowledge she knows to anyone who listens, but she does not go very far until she returns. If the tides churn normal, she will be back in a few day's time, and when she comes back, she will see Taren again. They were very close friends before the dreadful splitting of the Eclipse. It will make her very happy to see him."

"Why does she do that?" Karli asked. Soracal grinned very proudly.

"I hope that Neria has the potential to do great things. I have dreamed of her becoming a Master Singer, and I believe she has the will to do such a task." Ecco's eyes widened in admiration for the dolphin he had yet to meet. A Master Singer...a lone swimmer who sang the knowledge of the oceans to all who would listen.

"Wow, she must really have some talent."

"More than talent, Ecco! Skill aquired through practice, I must say. When home the girl sings constantly of what she has learned to us, but I do wonder..." He trailed off, eyes looking upward in thought.

"What is it?" Trellia asked. Soracal gave a delphine shrug.

"Well, it may just be my age catching up, but she has seemed to change the more she goes out to sea. I understand that the sea molds its dwellers and participants to the challenges it contains, but at times at home she dissappears and comes back with a special gleam in her eye, and her voice has seemed to grow and mature even more. I could swear someone else is teaching her things!" Soracal here burst into laughter, shaking his head at the end.

"Oh, but why should it bother me? I should be proud, not worried. She can do as she wishes. She is no curse!" He spat. "She is a blessing. Anyway, I should not brag about my student. What an aweful teacher I am!" He grinned. "Let us return to Taren. Perhaps he is awake now..."

Ecco nodded, eager to see the status of his friend. As the group left the rock enclosure, his mind drifted to clouded thoughts.

_Before we leave, I must talk to him about this 'monster' Trellia spoke of. Not important? Why didn't he tell me...?_

* * *

Taren was barely awake once the dolphins had arrived, and though it was obvious to anyone that Soracal was very happy to see the younger spinner after a couple years thinking him dead or lost or something else, he held his position to let the youth figure things out.

"Where...where are we?"

"What, you don't recognize this place?" Trellia teased. Taren looked around, still a little sore, but wounds sealed and healing. Soon only aweful scars would be in their place...another trophy for his skin.

"I...I mean, it is welcoming..."

"Why Taren, you're home," Angel sang. The spinner, at first, didn't take her words in very well, but after some observation, his eyes shone in shock.

"H...home?" He tried to get up, rolling off the soft banks he lay upon so that he hovered in the shallow region. His eyes flew from one friend to another, until they finally came to rest upon a considerably older Soracal than he remembered.

"Singer...Singer Soracal?" The elder smiled.

"Singer Soracal is what I prefer to be referred to as, if that answers your question."

"I am home!"

It was a very joyous and happy reunion. Taren ran up to him like a child eager for a treat from a parent, asking questions so fast the elder one had a hard time keeping up with answers. The entire time Taren was smiling in a way neither of the group members had ever seen him smile. It was as if walls to a prison had collapsed suddenly all around his personality, and now sunlight shone and illuminated cracks and crevices of traits never before seen.

"Everyone! Everyone is okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course. You do not think I would leave them, do you?"

"And what of the podleader?"

"Atria has retired early, but she is fine. I temporarily am leading now."

"And did..." Taren hesitated. "...did any of the other members find their way back after leaving...?" Soracal shook his head after a moment.

"No one returned, but do not be so gloomy! We have healed, and some newcomers have arrived. The Eclipse is not finished as of yet!" Taren smiled slightly, calming down.

"What of Neria...is she here too...can I see her?" He added with hope. Soracal nodded.

"She is fine. We are all just fine! She is not here right at the moment, but out doing a little exploring. I am sure she will be back within a day or two, and you can see her then. You have much catching up to do, Taren!" He laughed. The spinner grinned with him, but then his smile started to fade.

"And," Soracal added. "we cannot keep your friends very long. There are introductions to be made once they are off. But come now, you all must be very hungry, and you especially Taren! Healing bodies need food. Come, let us serve your desires..."

The older spinner led the way, the group following, but Taren began to lag behind.

"Taren...are you coming?" Karli called behind her.

The spinner raised his head suddenly, nodding.

"Yes...yes I am following!"

Soracal did not lie about food when he said to let the pod serve them. Everyone was eager to feed Ecco and his friends. The females would pick out beautiful reef angel fish and claim they had caught the most gorgeous fish in the sea, just for the marked bottlenose. Males were sent into challenges to see who could capture the most fish for Ecco. The bottlenose would have been stuffed solid if not Soracal had used his nose shooing them away.

"Give them some room, podmates! Let the Immortal eat in peace!"

"Everyone seems so happy and eager to help..." Taren mentioned.

"That is a sign that a pod is healthy, if they are so willing to go out of the way to help others," Angel responded. Taren looked at her oddly, and then nodded his head in agreement.

"I must really thank you for all this, Soracal..." Ecco began.

"Please, Ecco! Allow me to assist in my returning thanks for taking care of a beloved podmate. I never dreamed of seeing Taren again! Really, the ocean is not without perils. Take it as a repayment."

The pod had dispersed, some mroe reluctantly than others, but all were eventually told off by the "podleader." Taren, though, had little appetite. Trellia noticed this and, succeeding in not bumping the spinner on the way, came up close to him from the side.

"You seem so sad. Something wrong?" The spinner swallowed.

"I just...I am very happy. You have no idea, how wonderful it is to truly see my pod again. I am overjoyed..."

"...but something is not complete, am I right? Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help..." Taren sighed.

"I am not sure if there is much you can do, but if you wish, I will sing. You and the others will be leaving soon, yes...?" Trellia smiled warmly.

"Hey, once this mission is over, maybe we can come visit. I can try before I am summoned back by the _Alronsutka. _Maybe he will be gracious enough to let me stay here for a while...the past is truly a wonderful place..."

"It is not that. It is just...oh, I truly am happy to see them, but I have become involved and wish...I do not know how the explain this. I have feelings towards the two sides of this decision. I feel the need to continue my being included." He hung his head ashamed. "I should be so happy to see everyone and eager to rejoin the friend I lost so long ago because of loyalty. However, the relief of them being okay makes it seem all right to...to..." he trailed off. Trellia's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't tell me that you want to come with?" Taren shook his head gently.

"Well, I am sincere when I sing that I may not want to stay..."

* * *

**From the Author**-

Okay, I haven't updated for a while, but instead of apologizing, allow me to explain a situation.

First of all, a quick personal review of this chapter. I really like this one! It was fun typing and revising. It was fun to bring back Soracal. For Airmano's defensive position, I brought that trait from something that I will admit feeling and that I strongly believe is present in society as well. Fear of change. Many say that change is a bad thing, while others strongly say it is a good thing. It all depends on the situation. For me, I live in a smaller area that is exploding in tourism and population growth. Buildings are going up all around me. Farmland is disappearing to condimiums and housing. Every summer more and more people crowd into the streets as cars clog parking lots and small roads. I understand that we need tourism to survive, that is our local economy, but I hate to see it changing. It is becoming a city...the last place I want to live. I hate to see it changing and knowing that I can't do a thing about it. I fear what will happen in the future as things change before me. That is my personal story. I found that I could take this feeling, that I know others out there feel as well, and plug it into a character and a part of the tale. I'm pleased at how it turned out. Now, I don't mean to be depressing, but that's how I brought this atmosphere into play.

Now, down to business. I'll get straight to the point. School was horrific the first quarter, giving me absolutely no time to sit down and type. Now as I enter into the second quarter, a little more open space is available, but my time is being spent in other places at the moment. This is as far as I've typed. As of this date: 11-26-06, I have no more chapters on file. As you can see, I've got a little bit of a problem.

So, I post this to say that I need to put this project on pause. Now I know I've said I've taken "breaks" in the past, but this might take longer than a normal "break" for me. I'm sorry if I am leaving you on a cliffhanger, but what I hope to do is to type a few more chapters and get back into the typing process. However, when I will start getting into typing again...that I don't know for sure. The only promise I can offer to you is this: when I posted this story, I made a commitment to typing a fanficiton. Perhaps I should have waited a little longer to fill-out my storyline a little more, but I have started, and I will finish. It may take a while, but I will eventually finish this project. I _want_ to finish it, and I hope that those reading this are wishing that too.

I have been daydreaming about possibly scenes, twists, lines, and all the rest, so the ideas are in my head. The process of putting them together, typing, re-reading, and posting, just is so time consuming. My commitments that are more demanding are making me put this story on hold. So, I am sorry to say, this may be my last visit for a little while. To be honest, I may not even touch this until spring time...and fall is just finishing. However, we will see each other. Ecco's adventure isn't finished yet! The song will continue...this just will be one heck of a fermata! (Did I spell that right? Oh well...)

Just keep swimming...just keep swimming...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Life, Love, and Loss

_As I wait for the light_

_At the intersection of Angst and Libertine_

_They look over at me with curious dread_

_As if it was I who was_

_The small wicked Goliath_

_Who brought down_

_The two noble David's_

_I wonder how long this dark intolerance_

_Shall last..._

_As I wait for the light _-"Islamophobia", Bader Almoshelli

The sun sunk lower and lower into the blue abyss of sky. Its yellow glow dimmed into serene orange hues and rays. The winds calmed their breaths until the ocean barely stirred. The beaches of the lone island lay peaceful and soothing, as trios of gulls called to on another from the heights.

Beneath the waves, the Eclipse pod had begun to settle down from the day's excitement. The arrival of Ecco and his pals, as well as the reunion with once-thought-dead Taren, brought high running energy that took hours to diminish. Now the pod went about its daily activities, mothers ushering calves to and fro, hunters coming in from searches, and patrollers of the borders bringing in reports of sightings.

As the seas hushed themselves, a fellow spinner dolphin wandered out alone. He had drifted off searching for someone, as his mind was in a quandary of decision. He had hoped the being he was looking for could help him in deciding.

The lone spinner glanced about, his dark hazel eyes darting back and forth among the waters of the coastal region. He had just seen a fleeting image of her in his sonar, but seemed only a mirage. Now he couldn't find her.

"Atria..." Taren whispered to open water. "...where are you?"

He continued his scouting for the ex-podleader. He was directed here by Eclipse and sonar, and yet she appeared to have sensed his coming to hide. Was she avoiding him? Was she afraid of what he would ask? He needed her advice...and help.

"Atria!" He decided to call out, pivoting on the spot to see if he had passed her. "Atria, where are you? Please, answer my song!" He was given only silence. He dropped his head.

"I need to ask you of...of Neria. Please, will you not come out to me?" He waited patiently, hoping the mention of her daughter's name would lure the female out. To his relief, it worked.

She emerged from darker waters, slipping out of shadows slowly to drag her tail to him. She lifted her head, seemingly extremely heavy on her neck. Though the pod apparently was healthy and well provided for from the ocean's provisions, Atria had ribs peeking under her skin. Her eyes lacked the glow of ambition. Her fluke hung limply beneath her.

"Atria?" Taren hardly recognized her from his youth.

"Taren. It is good to see you home again." Just saying his name revitalized her eyes, but only a little. It wasn't enough to bring her back.

"Atria...I have come for wisdom." Taren was blunt. "I cannot decide on a course of action."

"And this concerns Neria...?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He paused.

"I am so happy to be home again, but I feel obligated to continue. I sense a possible purpose of continuing with Ecco..." He lifted his head slightly, a smile creeping to his lips. "I have become such a burden, it seems, but I wish to help. I feel like maybe I can. I want to continue on with this adventure...but I miss my family and friends. I miss Neria. Should I go...or should I stay?"

"Why do you ask me?"

Taren was startled. "Because...because I could think of no one else..." Atria lowered her gaze.

"I have nothing left and therefore nothing to give." It was all she said. Taren expected her to say more, but she remained silent. Her depression absorbed any expression on her face.

After a strenuous pause, Taren forced the silence to stop.

"I understand you have lost so much...but so have I, and yet I continue to give. Why? Because I feel the need to. I can provide assistance, and I want to atone for my weaknesses." To this Atria had no reply. She continued to stare at the sandy bottom, the sunlight spilling over her back and causing her face to half disappear in shadow.

"So, I will go. Here I can give nothing, but with Ecco, I can continue on. Maybe, just maybe, I can change something." Taren nodded. "And...with a little luck, perhaps I will run into Neria. Either way, I am sure I will see her again." Atria closed her eyes, as if painful memories were entering her thoughts to haunt her. Taren sighed gently in seeing this.

"Take care, Atria..."

The lone spinner then turned around slowly, so as not to disturb the female, and began to swim away. However, the spinner failed to notice that he and the older dolphin were not the only ones near this peaceful outlet. Crystal blue orbs had been watching intently.

Ecco stood a far distance off, listening quietly. He had pursued Taren with intentions of questioning him on this "monster" Trellia had sung of earlier. It raised a great concern within Ecco's heart, thinking of what Taren's perspective of a monster could really produce. Perhaps it was just an exaggeration of a shark or deep sea dweller. Perhaps not, and this latter option is what disturbed Ecco so much.

But the bottlenose had not expected Taren to go to Atria, the one whose mate was taken by the storm Balrok believed her child had brought upon the Eclipse pod. The bottlenose was surprised by the conversation of choice as well, and when all was finished, he could only smile.

_Looks like I can't get rid of the spinner. He wishes to tag along? Well, we've been together for quite a bit already...I suppose I can watch him too. I won't let him get hurt again...I promise this. _

The marked dolphin turned quickly and dashed away, leaving Taren to trail the sunny beach side while Atria continued to study the bottom, allowing the sun to bathe her frail body in a protective cover of orange light.

* * *

"Leaving our pod so soon Ecco? Come, is there not anything else we can provide or offer?" Soracal asked once again, making sure that there was nothing left the marked bottlenose needed. It was morning a few days later. The blue sky had not a single puff or whisp within its azure maw. The horizon stretched further than sight and disappeared behind a wall of heaven.

Ecco nodded to Soracal, as select members of the Eclipse pod hovered behind the Lead Singer. They watched with saddened eyes, but their smiles showed that they understood that Ecco couldn't stay forever. He had to leave and finish this little mission of his, whatever it may be.

"Yes, Soracal. I know where to go, and everyone is well now. I cannot possibly stay any longer. I waited long enough for Taren to heal, and now we must continue." Taren stood beside Ecco, his sides closed leaving nothing but hideous scars in their place. His skin gave the impression that he was reckless or beaten, but the spinner held his head high and proud. Soracal gazed at Taren with a nostalgia of youth and strength.

"And are you certain, Taren: Leading Star, that you wish to follow Ecco?" Soracal paused. "We will miss you." Taren nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, I want to continue."

"Come back soon!" Lorala was in the crowd, and her squeal was heard from everyone. A few chuckled, and the female fluttered her pectorals. Taren bowed gently.

"Yes, of course."

Ecco turned around. Directly in front of him stood Karli, her eyes bright and desiring of more adventure. Since leaving Atlantis, the act of swimming and perils had caused her to suddenly grow, both in body and mind. Her long fluid tail showed lean muscle and power, and her bright eyes glistened. She wasn't much shorter than Taren now, whose breed made him the second smallest of the group. She smiled when Ecco eyed her.

"I'm ready when you are."

The bottlenose blew a bubble in satisfaction. His eyes found Angel, skin sealed as well, hovering stately off to the side. Her bold blue eyes locked with his in a fierce stare, the white gem glowing with renewed health and energy in the brief period of respite. The bottlenose smiled softly at her, and she in response dimmed her look.

Finally, Ecco looked to Trellia. She tossed her head back on her supple long neck, fluke raising to slash the surface in two.

"Let's go!" She clicked to him impatiently. "Before time itself stops, please!" Ecco smirked at her droll comment.

"I believe we are ready. Directly east, between a gap in the land. That is where we will find him." Ecco turned to Soracal one last time. "We are ready. Good-bye, Singer Soracal. I thank-you for your hospitality and assistance." The spinner bowed extremely gracefully for one of his age.

"And I thank you, Ecco, for watching over our Taren and ask to continue his protection." Taren said nothing to defend himself and chose to keep his reaction internal.

"Take care now, Immortal. May the stars tell you right and guide you one your path." He bowed again. "And may your song stay strong." Ecco nodded and, taking a breath at the brilliant surface, swam off in the direction of the sun's rays.

The group filed behind him, taking their place beside, behind, letting the bottlenose lead the way. Taren was near the end of the group, and though he heard the songs of the Eclipse call and wish him farewell, he never once looked back. Trellia once glanced at him to see if he kept his word to come along, and was shocked to not see a single pained look on his face. The spinner had grown stronger...

* * *

"Wow, it certainly is quiet out here." Angel remarked at High Noon. The sun blazed mercilessly as wind exhaled over the endless reaches of the ocean. The group glanced around at the murky blue all around them. Sonar revealed nothing except a floor deep below. It wasn't the Open Ocean, but really on the verges of both deep water and shallower ranges.

"It is very peaceful." It was one of the few sentences Taren had spoken all day. Trellia smiled at him.

"It's good to hear you again. I thought you had gone mute for a second." She chuckled playfully, but Taren didn't smile very much in response. Trellia gave up her attempt quickly. Karli eyed him.

"I'm glad you came with us," she finally said. The spinner lifted his head up questioningly. The common just shrugged. "We would have missed you. We're kind of a pod of our own now, and with you gone, we would be incomplete." Ecco hid his pleased smile, continuing to swim forward. Taren felt a little warmer, and his face clearly showed it. Karli seemed happy too at her success to cheer the Tide Dancer.

"I suppose it just has not come to me yet that I left them...again..." Angel shook her head.

"You did not _leave_ them, but just issued a break with them. You will return again. Besides, you promised that girl, remember?" She cocked her head with a grin. Taren shook it off.

"Who, Lorala? Yes, I did gave her my word...wait, no!" He stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing what Angel was trying to imply. The white dolphin's grin grew at his expression. "She is nothing more than a friend! I barely knew her..."

Angel just chuckled, turning away. "But she is family, and you love all family." Taren hesitated in his gait, letting his tail slow.

"Yes...I love my family..." Lost in his thoughts, the spinner came back to reality with rapid clicking from the others ahead.

"Taren! Taren, come here!"

The spinner rushed from his spot, coming up besides the group, who were dead silent and paused in mid stroke.

"What is going-"

"Shhh!" Karli interrupted him. "Be quiet. Listen."

"What?"

"Can't you hear that?" She asked him. Taren cocked his head, focusing on any sound he could pick up. Finally, something did enter his ear. It was long and low and a great ways off. It seemed out of place and alone, but it wasn't long before another joined the chord. The two voices wove in amongst one another, changing pitch again and again in a somber repeating pattern. Later on, a third entered the hymn, a higher frequency. It fluttered around gracefully among the two loud melodies, intertwining perfectly with the others.

"What is that?" He asked. Ecco smiled.

"It's something I haven't heard in a long time. It's whale song..." Taren's eyes grew larger, teeth showing in awe.

"Whales?"

"It's beautiful..." Trellia murmured. Her eyes glazed over in placid pools deep in thought.

Karli chattered with excitement.

"Let's go see them!" Ecco looked at her with slight sternness, but quickly dissolved the thought when he realized that the music was conveniently coming from the direction they were headed.

"Perhaps we will run into them on our way, but we must keep moving. These waters...we can't be more than a days travel away." Trellia's eyes lit up. Ecco nodded to her. "We are close..."

"My _Alronsutka..._" she murmured with delight. With hopes high, the entire group sped off in the direction of the whales.

The booming grew louder and louder, the dolphins eager sweeping the landscape back and forth for signs of the cetaceans' coming. The dark hues of sound swept through their conscious and filled their thoughts with scenes of deep waters and secrets of the deep. They were places a dolphin could never reach, but only for the whales to see.

The hauntingly gloomy music grew and grew until it seemed to come from all directions, and the dolphins found themselves literally lost within the sounds. Taren wondered off slightly, trying to find the whales. He had never seen them before, and he wondered what blood the melancholy ballad belonged to. The long mournful wails that seemed to harbor such knowing beings. He wanted to see who they were...

And he did.

He stopped dead in his tracks, finding him alone, but a great shadow had emerged from the murky blue. It grazed slowly as the sunlight streamed downward across the being's back. Long pectorals swung upward in a somnolent mood, but the whale appeared perfect, as the tail stroked downward in a powerful stroke. The beast glided forward, and bursting forth from him came a piece of music.

Taren watched as the whale passed him, seeing the great eye gaze at him filled with thought and emotion. The whale didn't seem to mind an audience and continued it's long song.

As it passed, Taren's ears picked up a new tune. Dashing in among the whale's hymn, a lighter pitch leapt about. It wasn't the same as the higher frequency he had heard earlier. It was completely different. It appeared identical to the titan's language, but was vaguely familiar, almost as if he could understand it too.

Then a figure suddenly appeared beneath the whale. A tiny shadow in comparison, it frolicked around the titan's pectoral's as it dashed back and forth chattering its own version of the whale song.

Taren at first didn't recognize what it was, but the way it swam, the way it danced about, he couldn't deny his eyes for very long.

It was a dolphin!

"Be careful!" He found himself crying out to it, afraid it might accidentally get hit flipping around the beast's flipper, but the dolphin continued its joyous singing, dancing with their larger cousin. Taren watched with amazement as the whale slowed, letting the dolphin approach its snout.

The two conversed, each singing to one another, and the dolphin nodded with enthusiasm. After a short while, the dolphin did a gentle bow, from the shoulders, giving the whale respect and thanks.

Taren would have loved to watch to two interact for some time to come, but he noticed that the whale had turned its head in his direction. In fact, the whale was looking right at him!

The spinner started backfinning, more out of shock than fear as the titan stared deeply. The dolphin followed its gaze until its eyes met Taren's head on.

"Fellow dolphin!" He heard delphine flood his ears, his mind, and his understanding. The dolphin was yelling to him. Taren, however, did not move from his spot.

Instead, the whale slowly turned back, humming as it went, and continued on its way, leaving the dolphin behind. The stranger chirped once more at the beast, and then turned to approach Taren, quickly at first, then slowing to a wary speed.

"Fellow dolphin?" Taren responded as the stranger closed the distance. As it neared, his senses went into a fury of confusion and shock.

It was another spinner roughly the same age as himself. As it closed the gap even more, he met the eyes and determined from their glaze that it was a young female spinner. What was she doing out here...dancing and singing with the whales?

"I am a fellow Spinner..." she called to him, swimming until they were two body lengths apart. She cocked her head. Her voice...it was gorgeous. He remembered first meeting Trellia, being amazed at her clear flute-like chime. Then Angel, her soft and gentle whistle, like the ocean's breath gently pressing your face. But this creature, her song echoed merrily of light and love, of beauty and treasures. It contained within it an essence of the purest kind that he had never heard of before...or maybe...

"You speak more, do you not?" She asked playfully as Taren gawked at her. Embarrassed, he quickly shut his mouth.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt your dance with the whale..." He looked extremely foolish. The female just chuckled. How bright her laughter was...

"Oh, the Patriarch? Do not worry. He had told me all he wished. We were only singing of happy times when I heard you caution me. He found it amusing that you thought he would hurt me. However, he is reasonable enough not to take it as an offense. You basically considered him clumsy saying that out loud." She jeered playfully at her new friend. Taren bit his lip.

"Oh...my...my apologies." He lowered his head, but she just laughed again.

"You and your apologies! Do not sing to me that you are constantly sorrowful for things you have not even done wrong. Besides, I am joyful to hear another dolphin's tune. I have been singing with the humpbacks for some time now. I suppose it is time for me to head to my own home." She cocked her head playfully. "I do not recognize you. I do not believe you are with my family, but surely you are not all alone..." She seemed eager to help in any way, her glassy eyes making him uncomfortable.

"Uh, no...no, I am not alone. I am with friends. We heard the whale song, and it was on our path of travel. We had hoped to see them. I pray they witnessed a whale pass as I." The female smiled.

"I am sure they did. The Mother and Child humpback are journeying with him as well. They were the hosts of the other melodies that lured you here."

"I suppose they are looking for me..." Taren began.

"Well, let us go and find them!" The female spinner exclaimed. "Allow me to assist you in locating them!" Before he could reply, she had turned her body, and his eyes grazed down her sides. Taren couldn't help but notice her lean figure, her attractive proportions, and her bright colors...

He stopped. He couldn't imagine...couldn't believe...couldn't comprehend...

Upon her dorsal fin lay a shooting star. A falling star...

The female dashed away, and as she started to swim, Taren's mind raced back to the Eclipse pod and Soracal's words.

_She was only out for a while, but had planned on returning home soon._

"Neria!" The name spilled out of his lips before he could stop them. The dolphin froze, ice pricking her back. She slowly pivoted, eyes wide and empty in shock.

"How did you know my name?" Her voice shook with anxiety. Taren could only stare at her.

"Neria..." he said again, as if just saying the name would confirm that what he said was true.

"Who are you...?" She finally asked. She eyed him, eyes searching his every crevice, every muscle, absorbing his looks, his colors, his hazel eyes. His scars, including the newly acquired sickle mark beneath his right eye...

"T...Taren...?" He couldn't contain his joy any longer, but dashed forward to meet her coming back at him.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Neria." Ecco introduced himself to her. She eyed his companions with awe and delight. Angel entranced her the most. Neria couldn't hold back her chattering of admiration towards her white skin.

"White!" she had exclaimed. "White like the marks of Lucreta: White Moon's Angel!"

It hadn't taken long for the two to find the rest of the members. In fact, Ecco had found them more than the other way around. He could hear the shouts and chirps and splashes of water as the two breached together, remembering their youth in songs bursting from their melons. They had so much to tell one another, but when the marked bottlenose dolphin gently interrupted them, Neria became distracted from her friend to give the newcomers a welcoming as well.

"It is very nice to meet you all, as well," Neria said now, her eyes dancing from one figure to the next. "I can hardly imagine speaking with Ecco himself and all his companions. Tell me, what brings you out so far from Atlantis?"

"We are on a mission," Trellia sung.

"We seek a deep place that hides a being we are looking for," Angel added. Neria cocked her head.

"Being? What being?"

"Have you heard echoes from someone called the Asterite from close by, Neria?" Ecco asked. Neria thought for a moment, but then sadly shook her head.

"No. I know nothing of such a creature. Why do you seek it?"

"We believe it has an answer we are looking for. In fact, it has summoned Ecco," Taren explained. He stood on her left side, while the two faced the rest of the group surrounding them.

"He dwells within a place called the Deep Waters. It lies between mountainous islands in a sudden coastal abyss." Neria wrinkled her nose in thought, and her eyes quickly lit up in inspiration.

"You know, I have heard the whales sing of such a place. The blues particularly cry of a deep water which contains a great treasure. I always thought it was folklore or myth, but they claim it is true. A tale passed down from the greatest of their ancestors, they call it." Ecco smiled. The Big Blue still lives in their hearts...

"I know of some islands near-by. They are but half a day's travel from here." She glanced towards the surface. The sun was in late afternoon. "We cannot make it before dark, but with a brief rest in the evening, we can arrive tomorrow morning." She beamed all around at them. "I can take you there, if you wish."

"We would be honored to have you join us, Neria, since you know these waters so well," Ecco chimed.

"We better start quick!" She laughed at Taren. "Soracal will just have to wait for me. I cannot go back now that I am included in all of this!" Taren smiled. All his previous mournings for leaving the Eclipse had seemed to melt away. He was constantly smiling now, and Trellia was keen to notice this. She only smiled too at seeing him happy again.

So, as they journeyed, it was no shock that Neria and Taren swam next to one another, Taren singing to her of the tragedy of the renegades.

"I am saddened to hear of such a tale," she said after he was finished. He even told her of the "monster" in the deep, but Neria could bring up no songs from other pods of such creatures worse than sharks or deep sea dwellers. "I am terribly sorry."

Taren snorted and tossed his head agitated.

"It is over. I never want to relive those moments again. I am lucky that Trellia found me shortly afterwards. I could have easily been picked off by a simple reef shark..." Neria smiled.

"Some fish fight back..."

The conversations continued, Neria approaching the others without shyness or diffidence whatsoever. The others sensed a great sense of honesty and trust, spilling out their own feelings to her. Karli told Neria all about her situation of tagging along.

"I guess I just didn't want to be left behind." Neria cocked her head.

"Why? Is your home so boring you wish to risk your life to add excitement?" Karli swallowed hard.

"Kind of. I mean, well, I don't want to get hurt...but, I just wanted to come with." Neria nodded slightly.

"I think I understand. You kind of want to be like Ecco." Karli looked at the spinner.

"What?" Neria just regarded her with the same look.

"Well, think about it. You always followed him around, and when he said he would leave, you were determined to come with. You are watching him, becoming like him." Karli faltered.

"I always had to follow him. He is my guardian..." Neria hesitated in her stroke, startled herself.

"Excuse me...?"

"My parents died when I was very young," Karli admitted. Neria hushed herself, lowering her head. Karli, however, chose to continue on. It was a conversation she avoided, even with Ecco, but talking with Neria...she felt like she had to release this memory to her.

"My mother was known to be a little clumsy, but she was really nice and sweet...or what I remember of her. I was barely old enough to feast on fish...when she got caught." Karli bit her lip. "My mother wasn't careful...and became trapped in a fishing net." Neria was so shocked, she rose a few inches to release air.

"It wasn't anybody's fault. She just got too close, and her fluke became tangled. She panicked, the net wrapping around her, and she was later found dead." Neria admired how Karli's voice remained constant throughout this telling.

"My father took me under his care. I had rarely seen him before, but now I was afraid to leave him. He was devastated by Mother dieing. He became...angry...so angry at everyone and everything. He finally decided it was Man's fault that Mother died. After all, it _was_ their net that trapped her." Karli shook her head.

"So, one time when Man visited, he wanted to punish them. He wanted to cause them pain and hurt...but he was blinded by outrage. He charged towards their vessel...and was hit by the propeller." Again, Neria couldn't believe Karli's strength at saying this so calmly.

"Karli..." she began, but stopped short.

"I had no parents nor family old enough to care for me. The common pod didn't have any open mothers to take my place. I would have survived, but I would have many caretakers..." Neria smiled slightly.

"When did Ecco come in?"

"I don't really remember, but I recall the common podleader telling me that I was going away. I would follow the dolphin with stars on his head from now on. He didn't tell me why, but made me promise I wouldn't run away from him. So, I followed Ecco. I remember the day he came to get me...it was really cloudy, and I didn't want to leave the commons. The common podleader said I could visit, but he made me understand that no one could take care of me. No one was open or old enough...so I went with Ecco." Neria nodded.

"Do you know why the common podleader chose Ecco to protect you?" Karli stopped.

"...no, no I don't," she finally said after a moment's silence. "I...I've never asked him why he was chosen." She looked at Neria oddly. She spinner just chuckled cheerfully, her bright smile making Karli fidget with odd feelings.

"Have you ever asked him?" Neria questioned. Karli hesitated, but finally spoke.

"...no."

"Well, then, perhaps it is time you did."

* * *

"This seems like a nice spot to rest," Neria sung out to the others behind her. They had entered coastal waters again. The sun had recently set, and the sun bled beauty that dazzled in the water. The pillars and cliffs surrounding them of multiple islands rose and glowed gently as wind softly rustled leaves and twigs. The fish retreated to crevices as the dolphins approached, watching with wide empty eyes. A single gull soared above, cawing as it perched upon a lonely branch high above.

"We will be protected in this place from the elements, if any should change their mood," Neria smiled. Ecco glanced around, satisfied. A few timid stars twinkled in the heavens.

"I'll look around for a bit before I rest. I would like to see this from above," Trellia whistled. Ecco nodded to her, and the sky singer proceeded to lift herself from the water. They saw her image beyond the barrier stretch out and then glide silently away and up. Soon, she was out of sight.

"She hasn't flown for some time. It will be good for her," Ecco murmured.

The group then settled themselves for a good peaceful night's dream. Ecco was musing of recent events gazing up at the darkening sky, when a timid click caught his attention. When he pulled his head under the water, he was amused to see Karli hovering beside him, head hung low.

"Karli? Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Ecco cocked his head.

"You don't look it. Is something wrong?" Karli bit her lip, looking at him.

"I want to talk with you," she said.

"Okay."

"I mean, really _communicate_ with you, understand?" Ecco paused at this, confused.

"I think so."

"I wanted to know...about when you first took me in." Ecco's eyes grew slightly, a smile appearing. He released a sigh.

"Oh, now I understand. All right, what do you wish to be told?"

"Everything. Most importantly, why you were chosen to care for me." Karli stared at him hard. Ecco appeared shocked.

"Chosen? Karli...I wasn't chosen," he started to chuckle. The common was taken back.

"What? I don't get it..." Ecco just sighed again.

"I suppose I should have explained this long ago, but you never seemed ready or willing to hear it, and even if you did, I doubted it would absorb into your head the way I wanted it to. Well, I suppose this is as good timing as any." Ecco took a large breath.

"You know how your parents died. There is no need for me to explain that. Both were accidents, non-intentional doings. It was during a time when your common community were flourishing, healthy, and full. Nearly every female had someone or other care for. When you were orphaned, no one was available to take full care. If no other option, you would have become a split child, having everyone contribute a little time to your survival."

"Then how come that isn't what happened to me?" Karli inquired. Ecco shook his head.

"Because I didn't wish that to happen to you. If that was the case, you would never have felt attachment or create a strong bond with anyone. Your childhood would have a heal-less gap that no one could fill or provide."

"What do you mean by that...?" Karli asked shyly. Ecco just smiled.

"I offered myself to help the commons." Karli blinked.

"What?"

"I requested that I be your guardian. No one asked me to. I volunteered." Karli cocked her head.

"But why would you do that for me?" Karli popped her jaw slightly. "Out of sheer pity for my situation?" Ecco sighed.

"No, not that. I knew you would have hated me later if I did. You were strong, and that's the reason why I asked to guard you. Yes, I will admit, I felt sorry for what happened, but that would have been unfair to children of the past if that was the only reason I asked for you." Ecco's smile grew.

"Karli, when I saw you, I saw something special. You were strong and eager. I couldn't help it...I felt some connection with you." Karli regarded him oddly. Ecco just shrugged.

"I don't know what it is I sensed in you, but I felt that you needed a parent. You needed someone to teach you how to live and how to survive, and being split up into tens of pieces wasn't that answer. So, I did something no other dolphin has done: care for one of another blood." Karli lowered her head.

"What do you think you sensed in me, Ecco?" Ecco chuckled.

"I sensed...potential." Karli lifted her head shocked. "If it makes sense, you kind of reminded me of myself, only without the stars. I remember...all the other bottlenose would make predictions on what I would do in the future. Many predicted me doing something great...well, I think I understood what they felt when I saw you. So, I gave you a home, and maybe that potential will come and happen." Karli was speechless, not knowing how to respond.

"You know, Karli, when you insisted on coming in the temple back in Atlantis, I felt that same feeling again. You never know!" he grinned. "Keep your eyes open, and maybe something good will happen to you." Karli beamed at him.

"You think so? Can I really do something great as you?" Ecco laughed.

"Anyone can do something great. I just happened to notice the possibility in you."

Karli lowered her head again, unsure as how to respond. Ecco sung instead.

"Did I give you the answer you were looking for?"

"I think so," was all Karli could get out. She smiled at him once, eyes burning, and then turned away. Ecco chose not to follow her, but resumed his thinking, although now it was hard to remember what he had been pondering over.

* * *

The night was spectacular in a breathless and peaceful sort of way. The moon was full and bright, silver curtains billowing downward through the swaying currents. Everything shimmered silver and white, as if casting its own light. Crickets chirped softly in the distance, adding awe, not annoyance.

Trellia was late to return that night. Ecco guessed she had been tirelessly calling for the Asterite, trying to hear or sense him, but to no avail. She came back tired, saddened, and obviously disappointed in her failure. She said nothing, but quickly isolated herself to half-sleep.

Ecco had a hard time resting, though. He listened hard himself, with light hope that maybe he could contact the Asterite, hear his whispers, but nothing ever came.

"Where are you?" he finally asked out loud. "Asterite...why can't you hear me? Why can't I feel you anymore? What has happened for you to summon me...?"

Silence was his answer. Troubled, Ecco sighed.

"Don't worry, Ecco. I am sure he's out there and just as worried as you." The bottlenose spun quickly, relieved that it was only Angel behind him. She smiled softly at him. Her gaze was very calming to the marked bottlenose. "He must be a very grand being for you and Trellia to admire him so much." Ecco smiled.

"I can't describe him to you, if that is what you want. It is impossible to. You must meet him to fully understand what he truly is and can do." Angel lowered her sparkling melon.

"I am sure." Ecco regarded her oddly after a moment.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, Angel?" She just smiled.

"Like you?" Ecco chuckled at this. "Yes, for similar reasons. Your mind is racing for the Asterite. My head keeps thinking of someone too. It's preventing me from relaxing." She shivered slightly, and Ecco cocked his head.

"You are cold..?"

"Ha ha, no. Just nervous. These waters are magical...I can feel it. It gives me chills to know that I am so close to someone of great power and influence..." she gazed at him, her bold eyes shining in the moonlight. The grey rays bathed her in a glowing essence of silver.

"I can barely remember the first time I met him...I was ignorant of what presence I was in at that time." He laughed. "Of course, I was considerably younger..." his voice trailed off, because Angel appeared saddened at his words.

"The Asterite is not the being I am speaking of," was all she said. Ecco found her quote odd, but then she returned his look with that same striking gaze of blue and white. "I don't want this adventure to end."

"Angel..."

"Once we have our encounter, you will leave to do whatever task this Asterite commands. And then, you will have to return to other doings...places I cannot follow, for I will have other tasks to do as well." She lowered her head. "I will miss you." Ecco's jaw parted slightly, and he felt a sudden pain in his chest at seeing her sadness. It was a pain he had never felt before.

"Is this why you can't rest? Because you dread us splitting apart?" The white gem nodded.

"You have helped me so much. I have done little to return such a favor..." she murmured.

"But you have been a great help, a great companion," Ecco interrupted. She eyed him again, and the bottlenose stopped in his sentence.

"...yes...I _have_ been a good companion, but I won't be once we meet your Asterite." Ecco lowered his head.

"I am sorry, I truly am, but I must do whatever he asks to ensure the safety of the oceans and all I love and care about." He looked at her. "Including you."

Angel smiled, a very soft smile that only made Ecco's pain worse. He started to approach her.

"I can visit you-"

"But that will never allow our songs to echo together, will it?" The bottlenose couldn't hide his shock at her question. Instead, the white gem nodded her head, answering herself for him. She began to back away.

"I will help you find the Asterite, and be beside you if I am needed to complete your task. After that, we must part, but that is the way the currents ride." She smiled once more. "I will miss you, Ecco. That is all I wanted to say tonight." She turned around, fluke lifting slowly to push her away from him.

The waters were silent, and Ecco watched her go. As she left, his eyes suddenly clouded and thoughts whirled in his mind. The feeling inside him suddenly erupted, becoming more painful than any shark bite he had ever felt.

The marked bottlenose dashed from his spot, racing forward and twisting around Angel to face her directly in front. Before she could question him or turn away, he reached forward with his snout, touching the tip of hers with his own. He stared into her with his own crystal blue eyes as he held her still with his very look. A dolphin's kiss...

"If the tides will not allow us to sing together tomorrow, then at least we may sing together tonight." He backed away, and the white gem gave him a smile.

"I will sing with you," was all she said.

The night continued on in peaceful quiet, with the echoes of two songs flowing gently among the cliffs and pillars. The two hymns danced around each other, mingling and joining to create a ballad all their own.

* * *

"I sense him...he is near..." Trellia's skin crawled in anticipation. She hovered three meters above the surface, the others beneath her. The sky singer suddenly surged forward, sailing over an exposed rock surface to come across a large circular gap in the islands. Within a giant cove, she could see a grey ground and corals of all colors. Fish darted to safety as she glided inches from the surface as a blur.

Suddenly, she halted, feeling her belly tickle with senses. Looking downward, her keen vision caught a dark hollow in the depths...a tunnel!

"My _Alronsutka_!" she cried out in excitement. "I have found the passageway to him!"

She raced back to the others, and Ecco quickly found a way around the rock structure. Soon, the entire group stood above the abysmal hole. Ecco's neck pricked.

"I recognize this place. This is the same entrance to the Deep Waters I took so long ago..." Ecco cringed. "I can't remember the way perfectly...even with the instructions from the map in my head. It is very deep...maybe only I should go." Trellia frowned.

"I am going to. I can hold my breath..."

"We believe you will lead us. It will come back to you," Karli assured him. Ecco looked at her oddly. "Just follow your senses."

"The Asterite will lead you to him," Angel spoke. He grinned in her direction, and she lowered her head.

"All right. Everyone, large breath! Let's go!" The pod breached at the surface together and dove downwards into the dark.

The tunnel was excruciatingly long. The dark never seemed to end, but the dolphins used their sight of sound to guide them. Everyone focused on the tail in front of them while Ecco was in the lead. His eyes remained forward, his mind racing with thrills and blood pounding. Memories raced in his head as he dashed by fish and dangers, the path coming back to him, just like Karli said.

Copying his moves, the others avoided the dangers as well. They were so fast, spiked fish had no chance to chase them. Spines flashed by dangerously, but no one was cut. The dolphins passed in complete safety of corners and tight turns.

_I am coming, Asterite! I am coming!_

Suddenly, the path veered to level out. Ecco hesitated only a moment and then dashed forward with all the more excitement. This was the final stretch. Trellia, directly behind him, sensed his speeding up and nipped at Ecco's flukes to make him go all the faster. The sands and rock raced by, until, finally, everything gave way to soft light and nothingness.

"Asterite! I am here; I have come to you!" Ecco cried out to him. He rammed his tail downward to bring him to a sudden halt. Faint light seemed to stream in from all directions, making it hard to find its source, but it still lit the cavern up enough to see what lay before them.

"My _Alronsukta_! I have returned to you!" Trellia veered around him, but she halted in mid stride. Ecco's mouth dropped.

"Asterite...?"

The great cavern lay empty. The other dolphins crowded through the entryway, all looking around with eyes and sonar. The room was barren.

The ceiling lay many body lengths above, looming in a melancholy way. Shadows groped far from crevices and cracks, reaching out towards the dolphins. The waters were cold and still. Not a single fish or creature lived in the cavern. The crystals that once adorned the place with magical lights and reflections seemed to have disappeared altogether. The group shrunk back and huddled together.

"...Ecco...where is he? Did we enter the wrong place?" Taren timidly asked, the silence maddening. The bottlenose shook his head, the stars upon his face the only strong source of light.

"No...no, I am sure of it. This is the correct cavern...I recognize it...barely..." he crept outward.

"Asterite!" he screamed, his voice echoing madly off the empty solid walls. His sonar swept the entire area, looking for something...anything...

"Something is not right here," Neria murmured from the back of the group. "It is not just silent in here. This room is dead of all previous song..." Taren glanced back at her.

"What do you mean by...'previous song'?" Neria shook her head.

"I do not really know. I wonder if I should not know..."

Ecco swam forward, his eye catching something. It was a boulder, covered in dust and grey soot long since disturbed. The entire floor was covered with clusters of them. He ran his sonar over it, the surface seeming to smooth beneath the cover it had acquired in the past. Ecco pressed his snout into the dust, sweeping back and forth in desperation. The rock beneath it was cold as ice.

"Ecco...what are you doing?" Karli piped softly. The bottlenose back away from his clearing. When the dust cleared, the dolphin nearly choked.

"No..."

"Ecco, what's wrong?" Trellia came forward cautiously, and saw what Ecco had uncovered.

"Look around you," his voice shook. "There are many boulders just like this one, but this is no boulder..." Trellia eyed the round object...though the light source was very faint, her eyes could discern a dark color deep within its center. What specific color was hard to tell, but it wasn't stone.

"These are orbs," Ecco whispered. "These are the Asterite's collapsed orbs. The Asterite...is dead..." Trellia coughed, but it soon choked into a sob.

"My...my _Alronsutka..._**NO**!!" She screamed suddenly, collapsing herself onto the orb. Using her jaw, she brushed away more dirt and dust, but when she felt the ice cold sphere, she soon gave up all hope. The sky singer rested her head on top of the orb, her body racking with painful sobs as she wailed her sorrow.

"Asterite..." Ecco found his own throat contract painfully. It felt as if part of himself had been ripped forcefully out of his very being. It seemed like half his soul had been taken away, and he couldn't get it back, no matter how fast he swam or how high he jumped.

"Oh no..." Neria murmured. Ecco staggered away from the orb, his body shaking with confusion, anger, hatred, fear.

"What has happened to him...?" Taren sung. "What could have killed the Asterite...?" Ecco looked to him, his eyes burning fiercely.

"The only other time the Asterite has shattered was when the Vortex Queen directly attacked him. But then he had only been broken. I gathered his globes and put him back together, piece by piece. His globes are all together this time. He is not broken. The Asterite is dead." Taren halted in his movement.

"Dead...?" Karli gasped. Tears filled her eyes, Trellia releasing another terrible shriek. Her cries rebounded off the dead walls and echoed in everyone's ears. Karli let herself break, and it was Angel who surrounded her with fins of comfort. The white gem's side shook as well in display of sorrow. The white dolphin looked to Ecco for instruction, but the marked bottlenose had already turned away.

Ecco's vision was blurred, but he didn't allow tears to spill. His sorrow was replaced with anger and confusion. What had happened without his knowing? Was this the reason he couldn't contact the Asterite in the past? How long had his friend been dead? Why couldn't he have stopped this tragedy? And, more importantly, what was he to do now that he had no guidance to follow?

* * *

**From the Author-**

Well, I finally managed to get another chapter done. Most of this was actually typed when I was sick from school and had nothing better to do, since I was tired of watching movies. Anyway, it isn't Spring yet, but I am glad I was able to add on another chapter. I really like this one too. A lot happens in this chapter because I felt the need to cover a lot of things, so if you're one who doesn't enjoy time skips...sorry about that. .

This chapter is special to me too, because a lot of little revelations happen at once. Taren grows stronger in his own way, and Neria joins the group. (Yey! Neria is back!) Karli continues to grow and develop as well as revealing her past to the readers. I'll openly admit, Karli was originally just an extra character, but as she became entangled with the story, and I didn't have the heart to let her go, I had to give her somewhat of an interesting history. It may seem a little silly to some, but somewhat plausible, so it'll work out in the end.

And, though this was my first official try at writing my own, I couldn't find a way to escape a romance. I tried to weave a little one in here, so we'll see where it goes and what happens to it. If I feel up to it, I might experiment a little more.

Oh, and the poem in the beginning is absolutely one of my favorites. Whoever this guy is, his poem just enchants me. Everytime I read it I get chills! I don't really understand what it means or what it implies towards, but in my opinion, I don't need to get it to enjoy it.

But now our friends have come across a terrible obstacle. It wasn't a mystery to the audience the entire time, but without the Asterite, how will Ecco determine what is wrong? Is someone tampering with Time? Well, I plan on getting to work on it again soon.

As I promised, the song continues...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

Ressurection and Seperation

_And so it goes, in circle again,_

_for whence upon a lighter day,_

_did grey giants cover the skies,_

_and leave the blue as decay._

_Such warmth and comfort_

_disappear and flee,_

_drained of all energy,_

_that once reigned so free._

_Can you see the star-shapes falling...falling...?_

_Their cold claws suck away life,_

_such terrible beauty and charm,_

_that bites with fierce frozen anger,_

_and can bring bitter harm._

_Not one living soul can feel,_

_or survive against the call,_

_when petrified waters rain down,_

_in dreadul silence as they fall._

_Can you hear the star-shapes calling...calling...?_ -Neria's Work

The world had suddenly become dark to the group. Although the faint light within the enormous cavern provided enough aid to bring visual around them, the shadows had crept ever closer. The tunnels lay dreadully silent and dead, a dearth of activity and life. All was quiet, except for the sorrowful wails echoing hauntingly down the empty paths, like a ghost traveling the waters looking for something long ago lost.

Trellia continued her mourning, though considerably softer than when the tragedy was first completely fathomed. No one made a move to comfort her or surround her with support. The entire group had been hit hard with their own personal confrontations, either it be sadness, anger, confusion, horror, a sense of helplessness, and mixes of many others.

When Trellia had finally quieted herself, the tunnels become intolerably silent. Ecco apparently had no tongue to speak first, and there was no help for Trellia to sing really soon. Neria's charming alto shattered the silence as gently as it could.

"What...what move do we make next...?" She asked tentatively. Though he probably didn't entirely mean to, Ecco didn't hide his glare. Neria didn't recoil at such a look, but felt empathy for his anger towards himself.

"What _can_ we do? We've been traveling the oceans looking for a dead singer. There is nothing left to do...whatever task it is I must look for, the instructions aren't here." Neria nodded.

"And what will you do now? Where will you go?" Taren, Angel, and Karli perked up at this question, looking to Ecco. The bottlenose released a furious burst of bubbles.

"I won't remain here for long. There is nothing I can do. I suppose I must search the oceans for hints of trouble, and possibly correct anything I can. Maybe it was just a false alarm. Perhaps this was a hopeless mission to find nothing but remains-"

"Stop it!" Trellia shouted at him from her collapse on one of the Asterite's orbs. "You're wrong! You must be!" The sky singer hauled herself up, glaring at her ancestor with a loathing of disbelief.

"The Asterite would not send me back without a reason. I know this to be true! I trust him! I have faith in him! Have you forgotten what such power, beauty, and greatness he is capable of? He feels the heart of the planet! He can bend and warp time itself! How could you allow your memories of such abilities whither away!" The group stared at her, shocked, but Ecco only dropped his head in shame. Karli noticed his pectorals trembling uncontrollably, and the Common was terrified to see Ecco in such a state.

"Perhaps we just arrived too late," Taren interrupted softly. "Is there a chance that someone came here before we did, surprising this Asterite...and maybe..." He didn't finish. He couldn't. Ecco glanced around the room.

_Who did this to him...?_

"Let us stay here a while. Perhaps we can find a clue as to the fate of our friend...Maybe we can save others from the same end," Angel hummed. Although Ecco detested the idea of rummaging around the ruins of the Asterite, he couldn't deny the fact that, just maybe, he would find the answer as to the identity of the murderer in the cavern.

While the others began to sonar around, Neria had backed up into the tunnel.

_This is awful...I sense the remnants of great power here. What creature could have the strength to destroy this...?_ The spinner suddenly became nervous, continuing to back up away from the cavern.

She would have kept going, but a gentle voice, like that of the ocean's breath, flowed past her. It entered her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't heard it in a while...she quickly came to realize just how much she had missed the contact.

_**Neria...Neria... **_

Neria would have taken a large breath in if she hadn't been many body lengths beneath the surface.

_**Just where are you going?**_

"...Aloch...I have missed you..." she whispered to the silent waters.

_**Why do you leave your friends...? Are you frightened...?**_

"Oh yes...yes I am," Neria cried. "Aloch, something terrible has happened! The Asterite has been killed!" Aloch paused before answering.

_**The Asterite has been killed? ... How?**_

"I do not know!" the spinner moaned. "I wish I knew, but if I did, it must have been some horrible, powerful creature beyond my vision. I have never met this Asterite, nor heard of him, but Ecco and Trellia speak of his influence and strength. We have found him dead in his own cavern..."

_**This is terrible news...**_

"Oh Aloch..." Neria felt tears form behind her lids. "Is there nothing I can do? I feel helpless and lost..."

The voice hummed gently to her, comforting the spinner and giving her strength from its presence.

_**No need to cry, dear Neria. I have heard great stories about this Asterite...**_

The spinner hesitated. "You...you have?" Aloch chuckled, and Neria felt her inner being bounce with the laugh.

_**Oh yes. It is said that the Asterite is connected with the very life energies that support the planet itself. He can hear it and communicate with it, feeling the presence of all beings that walk and swim upon the world. He is very strong.**_

Neria shook her head, dropping her fins in defeat.

"Then whoever did this horror must be all the stronger."

_**Perhaps...**_ Aloch hummed in supposed thought. _**Is it possible to save the Asterite?**_ Neria was shocked.

"Ecco said that, the last time the Asterite was dismembered, he wasn't exactly killed, but split and powerless. The orbs are all together this time, and yet the Asterite does not breathe. He _must _be dead!" Again, Aloch only chuckled.

_**You are being narrow minded, Neria. Are there not states of mind and body where one can appear dead, but is truly not? **_

The spinner was silent, thinking over his words. Hope began to flicker within her.

"I suppose so...there is the state of unconsiousness..."

_**Maybe the Asterite is just a little tired.**_

Neria found the idea absurd, but Aloch had never spoken in riddles and nonsense before. Why would he start now?

"You mean...the Asterite just needs to wake up?"

_**It is quite possible. Have you tried to waken him? If we are lucky, the Asterite may just need a little assistance. You have gained experience in trying to function during periods of exhaustion, Neria. It is very difficult to do.**_

The spinner couldn't deny a small smile, but it soon vanished.

"But what can I do? How can I give the Asterite the energy he needs to awaken?"

_**Remember your songs, Neria. There is one which can help you...**_

The spinner nearly gasped. She knew exactly which one Aloch was referring to. It took her nearly a week to master, but the hymn had been so haunting she didn't stop singing it to herself once he performed it for her. It was a mesmerizing piece...but could it really work for the Asterite?

"Aloch...it must take a great deal of energy to raise the Asterite. Does this song have enough influence to achieve the task at hand?" The voice didn't reply at first, but it did.

_**Do not deny your song, Neria. If what is asked is for pure and good, then the song will become as strong as need be. The ocean will be more than willing to assist its oldest friend...**_

_**Now go. The words will come to you, and remember, I am here to help you...**_

The spinner, her fins vibrating in nerves, floated forward softly back into the cavern. Her face was set straight, her eyes fixed ahead at the cavern's empty center. Though she had never seen the Asterite before, she could almost view his being standing before her...majestic, powerful, and beautiful...

"Neria...?" Taren's voice prodded at her concentration, but it wasn't enough to change her direction of focus. Instead, she spoke calmly and clearly, loud enough for all to hear across the cavern's spread.

"Do not worry. I think I can help, but I will require your assistance. Offer me your energy...listen to my words and let it tell you what to do..." The spinner relaxed, closing her eyes and sighing bubbles. The others stared at one another in a dumbfounded way.

"Neria, what are you-" Trellia began.

"Shh!" Angel interrupted. The sky singer shut her mouth. "Just listen."

To everyone's astonishment, the spinner began to hum softly, as if almost to herself. In the dreadful silence, her voice was the only thing that echoed against the towering walls. It ricochet gently down the tunnel, filling the voids and spaces with a quiet melody that made the faint light seem to brighten and clear. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

What Neria sung wasn't words, or if it was, it wasn't recognizable Delphine. If anything, it was gibberish, but entrancing all the same. The sound reminded the group of when Angel sang to enchant the Gatekeeper when they left the Cave of Secrets...the way the creature listened only to her voice speaking no sense or rhyme. That fact was that the Gatekeeper hadn't needed to understand what Angel had sung or spoken to become entranced by the tune.

The spinner continued to sing, her head swaying ever so slightly back and forth in beat with her ballad. It had only been a few moments, but it seemed so many minutes, that her very skin started to glow. Her outline became a soft gold color, giving light and warmth to the water around it. The light then started to leave her, extending outward in front as a sparkling tendril of yellow and gold. It flickered and bent as it reached forward towards the nearest orb. The sparkling wave rolled and twisted to settle on top of the orb and disappear, vanishing from sight.

"Oh!" Angel gasped. Looking around at herself, she noticed that the same glow had begun around her. "I...I feel...warm..." she whispered in awe.

Her glow too, reached from her to settle at one of the orbs.

The song continued, an amicable ballad that grew into a full chorus. Though Neria remained the only one singing, it seemed to fill the entire cavern with the echoes. It seemed as if twenty Nerias were singing. The entire room was glowing...

One by one, the entire group was engulfed for their own moments where their outline shone and sparkled. Each body gave their own energy to the nearest orb, feeling warmth and spark leave their very beings to be given to another.

"I'm cold..." Karli suddenly mumbled, her body shivering slightly after her light faded away.

At first the group thought that was it, but the song obviously wasn't finished. Neria threw her head back and shouted a refrain. The cavern shook and trembled in submission to her voice as the highest cracks became illuminated in sunlight. Dancing softly from the tunnel came hundreds of small and tiny tendrils of flickering gold. They combined and spread again and again, breaking to swerve towards differing orbs. The many tails twisted and curved around one another in a display beyond imagination.

The group could only watch.

"Wha...what's happening?" Trellia whispered. Ecco, who was nearest to her, was as awestruck as her.

"I think it's energy from the ocean's inhabitants. All living creatures nearby are giving up their very life energy in an attempt to...resurrect the Asterite." Trellia's eyes widened.

"Is it possible?"

"I..." Ecco shook his head. "I don't know."

The group of dolphins lost track of how long the ballad had lasted, but suddenly the chorus began to ascend. Neria released one last note high, a peaceful pitch that left the ending hanging, leaving the audience wondering if the tune were to continue or not. The spinner let her head remain up for several moments before dropping it down in obvious exhaustion.

"Neria!" Taren came to her side, finding her skin cold to the touch. The warmth that had invaded the cavern only minutes before from the mass of light outside had completely disappeared.

"A...Aloch..."Neria moaned. "Did it work...? Aloch..." The older spinner lifted her head up.

"Neria, who are you asking for?"

"...Aloch..."

The next few seconds were extremely tedious. Nothing seemed to change, but within a split second, everyone knew that something had indeed happened.

Spontaneously, the room burst into a sudden bright beam of light and sound. Everyone cried out in either shock or pain and tried to protect their eyes. Several pulses and blasts flew by each dolphin, dust erupting in their faces. The waters churned and rotated with resistance, as if they were rusty after being suspended motionless for so many years.

The group was looking away, the light was too intense to see anything, but eventually the rays faded gently. The explosions and loud noises died to leave only a soft and steady rhythm of pulsing in their ears, like that of the ocean's heartbeat. It seemed to come from all directions, but everyone felt a new presence amongst the dolphins in the cavern.

When all turned to look, there he stood.

Two chains of crystal and colored orbs nearly the size of the dolphins rotated around one another in a steady rhythm and pattern. Radiating from the being came warmth, heat, and light, reflecting from the now clean crystals and precious stones adorning the cavern walls. The entire room was set in a gentle glow as a double-helix hummed from is spot in the center. The Asterite was very much alive.

"Asterite!" Ecco cried. The bottlenose rushed forward, standing before his long time friend in complete amazement. The marked dolphin was at a lost on what to do or say. "Asterite..." he said again. The Asterite didn't respond.

Trellia came forward beside him. "My _Alronsutka!_ You're okay!"

Neria smiled in satisfaction, knowing her task had been successful. Taren comtinued to support her, but watched in amazement at the new being before him.

Angel and Karli chose not to approach. They weren't afraid. In fact, each dolphin felt safety and an extreme sense of protection within the cavern, as if they never wanted to leave, when they set eyes upon the Asterite.

But when the being finally spoke, however, every single sense of peacefulness was shattered painfully. Instead of a gentle and pleased voice booming within the walls as expected, the Asterite shrieked his first words that pierced the ears. What scared the dolphins most were not his words, but how he said them: in intense shock, confusion, and the worst, fear.

**"Ecco! What are you doing here?!" **

* * *

An intense silence filled the chamber, and all were left shaking. The waters vibrated with the Asterite's agitated movements, and Karli swore she felt him tremble where he stood.

"Asterite..." Ecco began. "Asterite...you're alive!" The bottlenose approached cautiously, nervous around his friend. "We thought you were dead, permanently destroyed..."

The waters hummed and sighed. This time, when the Asterite spoke, his voice was much more gentle, and the sound seemed to sing within each dolphin's own soul and ears.

**"No, not quite. I was not destroyed, but nearly dropped into a deep sleep from exhaustion. It has been a long time since I last felt the sea breathe and the earth swell with life." **He sighed again.

**"But this is not a time to recollect and wonder. You must leave, immediately! You shouldn't be here, but out to Atlantis!" **

"Asterite...I don't understand why. Please tell me-" Ecco begged, but the being would not give patience.

**"No! There is no time available to squander and answer questions. It is **_**her...**_**I sense it nearby...Go now to the ruins of the ancient Atlantis before it is too late!" **

"My _Alronsutka..._please, it has been such a long journey. We are lost. Explain our reasons!" Trellia asked of him. "Is there no way to make time?"

The Asterite hesitated. Finally, he spoke again, sadly.

**"There is a way, but I am not yet strong enough to do it. If I tried, I would only send myself back into dreams. Unless..."** Although the being had no eyes, everyone suddenly turned to see...Neria. She was hovering quietly beside Taren, and she felt the waters heat around her when the attention came.

"Me?"

**"Neria...you awakened me...I am pleased with your performance." **Neria found this sentence odd, but she was humble, bowing for the compliment from him.

"Thank-you."

**"Can I ask of you to perform once more? All I need is a little more strength, and then I can explain everything..."**

The spinner with the shooting star on her back abruptly felt just how tired she really was. The sensation of summoning such life energy took a lot of her, but she wouldn't give up, either. She would use a smaller song. This Asterite, she trusted him with all her heart already.

"I will try." Closing her eyes, she said aloud, "Oh Aloch...give me the right song to help..."

**"I will." **

The spinner's eyes shot open in surprise. Aloch's voice had not come from within her head like it always had been. This one was audible for all to hear. Instead, she just gazed at the Asterite.

"...Aloch...?"

**"Please, Neria. Sing for me, my Ocean's Singer."**

Neria was speechless, but the warmth within her melted all the cold that appeared at the truth revealed.

Again, she closed her eyes and began to hum. The melody poured from the chest of memories, as if it needed no indication of what to do or where to go. It was a happy little tune, dancing lightly around Neria in soft wisps and sways. The waters churned back and forth as the waters glowed in gentle plates of green and blue.

The dolphins felt the familiar heating of water around them, and then the sudden vacancy when it left, but it wasn't as large a space this time. No golden tendrils appeared, but the waters just glowed softly. The Asterite seemed to swell as if with breath, taking in all the warmth and delight in one big gulp.

The tune ended quickly, and Neria opened her eyes again.

**"That is better. Now, let **_**me**_** sing, and then we may rest together..."**

Only Neria had ever heard the Asterite sing. Even Ecco had never heard a tune constructed by the being. The marked bottlenose had been fortunate enough to share a connection with the mind, as Neria had apparently done as well. Ecco's special gifts, his powers, had been astounding and amazing to so many. He left so many dolphins breathless with his abilities given to him after he freed his family from the Vortex's clutches. It had been something to envy him for, but this...this was something that left him blown away...

The sound seemed to fill the entire cavern. The gems on the cavern walls sparkled with intensity. The song swayed as the ocean and jumped up notes as spray against rocks. The chords warmed the heart and filled even the coldest corners. It flicked as fish escaping to safety. The melody loomed as a powerful whale moaning in the distance. The beat was gentle and rhythmic, like that of the very rock's heartbeat. The ballad gave a pure essence to the waters surrounding the dolphins, and the cavern became crystal clear to them in all directions.

Suddenly, the expanse of the song flowed out into the tunnels and up towards the surface. Long arms of the hymm raced into the sky and covered the sea. The fingers reached and reached beyond sight until every nook and cranny was filled with song. The surface glittered as diamonds shattered under a hammer. Everything was alive and glowing.

Then it all faded away, the last note holding the song on a cliffhanger similar to Neria's resurrection tune. When it was over, the waters felt stiff and resistant. Even though rocks don't move, the walls seemed all the more motionless.

"What has happened?" Taren finally dared ask.

**"I have frozen progression in our world outside this room. The entire earth has been suspended in animation, but we can still move."**

"You froze time?!" Karli squeaked. The Asterite chuckled, the joyful sound lightening to everyone. It was a wonder to hear the Asterite laugh.

**"Not quite, little singer. Our timeline still flows within the Tides of Time. Our planet is just taking a break among its busy neighbors. Now, we can speak of history to one another..."**

"I have many things to ask," Ecco began.

**"Then let us each have a turn in singing, I suggest..."**

Before anyone could speak, Neria took her place boldly before him. His orbs seemed to slow in swirl and motion as she approached. The cavern seemed all the more quiet for a few moments.

"Why did you not tell me?" She finally asked. At first, the Asterite didn't respond, and Neria grew angry at his silence. "Why did you not reveal who you truly were all that time you sang to me?" She asked again, louder.

**"I remained silent during your maturing to hide this information from you, because I knew when this day would come, you would need to perform on the spot." **

"But if I had known how important you were, I could have come looking for you. I could have awoken you so much sooner Aloch-"

**"I needed Ecco to be here in order to instruct him and his companions further," **the Asterite explained.

"But I could have gone looking for him!" Neria claimed, shouting. "Why did you have to hide this from me and wait for so long in sleep?!"

**"Dear Neria, please hear me..." **The Asterite began. He sounded so sad and regretful; the spinner shut her mouth, tears welling in her eyes to hear such an emotion from her Aloch, who she had always interpreted as a brave and strong being.

**"Neria, I hid my true existence from you because that would prevent any doubt and any confusion. I wanted you to grow within your own life without worry of my own. And so, when this day arrived, you were singing without worry of harming me or failing me, because you did not know that the Asterite and Aloch were one. Neria, imagine your reaction if you knew the truth. When breaching this cavern with Ecco, you would have been like him...expecting me alive and well. When you would have believed me dead, would you have trusted your voice? Would have trusted your heart and mind, coming to the conclusion that I was nothing but a spirit speaking to you? You would have doubted your song, Neria, and with that tainting, the tune would not have worked to wake me. Neria, do you understand why I chose to hide?" **

Neria bit her lip fiercely, so much so that it stung and bled. When she released her jaw, the muscles ached with the tension disappearing. After a second, her head dropped, and tears of relief fell from her eyes.

"Yes...I _do_ understand. Everything, my Aloch." She lifted her head. "May I continue calling you that...'Aloch'?" The Asterite glowed with a smile, and the orbs seemed to whirl faster.

**"I am called many things, littler singer. Call me whatever you wish..."  
**

"I am curious, Asterite," Ecco emerged, swimming to take a position beside Neria. "Why is it that Neria could hear you in her head, but I could not?"

**"When I was dismembered long ago, my power was split apart so much that my voice could not reach out to anyone. That is why you could not hear nor feel me then. When I was trapped in sleep, my voice could only reach so far. Unfortunately, no one could understand me. No singers of the oceans recognized my call, but Neria's spirit, for some reason, could truly hear my song. I found sanctuary and hope in her that maybe I could find you again to seek the destruction of the current danger-"**

"Danger?!" Karli squeaked. "What is wrong...what danger is there?!"

"Shh!" Angel chastised. "One question at a time."

"What cast you into sleep, Asterite?" Taren dared asking. The orbs slowed again, as if remembering scenes long ago within their centers.

**"Ecco...do you recall any events from your ages trapped within the Tides of Time?" **The bottlenose seemed surprised, but shook his head.

"All I can remember is...so many colors, and feelings. I felt...the emotions of every hurt and every joy, but I couldn't discern their owners or where they were coming from. It was so much to understand, I could only watch in astonishment as so many things whirled by...and at the same time," here his lip began to curl. "It took every once of focus I had to continue searching for that dratted larvae...I never did see her again." The Asterite hummed in satisfaction.

**"Ecco, it is I who released you." **The marked bottlenose stared.

"What?"

**"No singer could hear me anymore. My existence disappeared with time to remain in forgotten history. I could contact no one as the Foe approached. The world tried to defend itself...Man were doing their best, but even with the Guardian's protection, the defense would not last long. I sacrificed my energy in order to break a door for you to pass through. You could not find it yourself, so I pulled you through, but in return my orbs collapsed and I could not get up again. I drowned in sleep in an attempt to restore my energy to move once more, but it is taking a long time to heal. I do not know how long I would have remained like that if Neria had not had the talent and passion to awaken me..."**

Angel watched Ecco's expressions as the Asterite revealed this. His face showed shock, pain, regret, torment, and anguish. It hurt her so to see Ecco so hurt, and she finally realized something. The Asterite sacrificed himself with no knowing of the consequences in order to release Ecco, and it hurt the bottlenose tremendously knowing he had no way of helping or preventing this. Then, when the dolphin finally swam again in Earth's waters, he was left without guide or help or family, and without the contact of his friend. But Ecco had no time to think or even look for the Asterite, because the earth was in danger once more, this time from the Foe. With his efforts of becoming accustomed to the present, Ecco forgot the Asterite. The reality that Ecco never did seek his friend hit the bottlenose hard in heart. Angel could see the blow in his face and dearly wished she had the courage to move and comfort him. However, the white gem remained rooted to her spot.

"Asterite..." Ecco spoke softly, lifting his head, his expression determined. "What danger is present now? Why have you summoned me? What is the main reason for this entire adventure?"

Every face turned expectantly to the Asterite. Before he could answer, the orbs seemed to shiver.

**"It is because of **_**her**_**, Ecco. The one who long ago tried to bring death upon me has returned." **

No one knew of what the Asterite spoke of...that is, except Ecco and Trellia. The bottlenose's eyes grew to an amazing size, and the sky singer uttered a terrified squeak.

"The Vortex Queen...she's here?!"

**"Yes. She managed to escape the Tides of Time and arrived successfully in the far past. She has survived pitifully in the dark depths of the oceans where no light can reveal her ugly being to others. When the time came upon where her other self followed you back to earth after freeing your family, she came into contact with one of her minions. With its service and sheer luck, she has lived until now in complete seclusion and cover as events played out. **

**"To her frustration, though, after you destroyed her main body it has taken a great deal of time to recuperate. So much, in fact, that the Queen fears she is running out of time. In desperation to give herself more days to heal and commence growing to power again from her larvae stage, she seeks to escape again...using the time machine in Atlantis."**

"What?!" Ecco snapped the water in anger. "No! Is the machine still functional after all this time?"

**"The machine stood for thousands of years in the Atlanteans' period before you used it the first time, Ecco. Another five hundred after you became trapped in the Tides of Time was not much longer to sit. I would not doubt its capabilities to transport the Queen again. Then, she will just sit and grow until she believes the time is right to strike, and when she does, it may be disastrous enough to split off another Dark Future from that particular point." **

Ecco shivered in his spot slightly. The Asterite shared in his discomfort, but the majestic being didn't stop there.

**"That's not all, Ecco. With yet another future branching from the main timeline of this reality, along with the many options created by the Foe spreading off from that one point five hundred years ago...I fear the timeline may become heavy and unstable. If a great enough imbalance occurs, the entire timeline may collapse on itself. Our reality as we know it will be destroyed and cease to exist..." **

Everyone went silent in utter shock. Besides the horror of what the Queen could do if she should ever recover and gain power once more, there was the risk of the destruction of their universe as they knew it!

Karli whimpered slightly, and Angel drooped a fin over her.

**"Little singer..."** The Asterite crooned in sympathy.

"What will become of us if that _does_ happen?" she asked frightened.

"Who knows what we will see when time and space break apart and shatter. Perhaps we will enter a realm of nothingness like an endless empty abyss," Ecco said. Everyone was taken back and could say nothing. Angel finally broke the silence.

"What can we do? We must stop this...'Vortex Queen' before she can enflict any damage."

**"You must catch her before she can reach the time machine and escape. That is your new mission, Ecco. Find her, and finish her once and for all." **

The bottlenose lowered his head, and his fins trembled. He seemed reluctant to move at all, and the others quickly became concerned.

"E...Ecco?" Trellia whispered.

"This is all my fault," he mumbled. The others said nothing. "Why didn't I just destroy that stupid thing when I had the chance? Why did I have to play hero and jump after her when she escaped the first time?!" He shouted the last remark, his voice echoing angrily off the crystal adorned walls and muffling to nothing at the ceiling. He vented his frustration and hatred at himself for such a mistake.

**"Ecco, that was long ago-"**

"But you ordered me to destroy the time machine, and I didn't listen to you!" He shouted back. The Asterite became silent. "If I had destroyed the machine, when the Queen would survive to now the machine wouldn't exist and she wouldn't be able to use it! You never would have sacrificed yourself to get me out of that...that...prison!" The Asterite sighed.

**"But then, who would have defended the earth when the Foe came as greedy locusts to suck our home dry? No one. They would have all failed, and if not, then the battle would have been bloody, costly, and terrible. Though it may not seem like it, perhaps this is how time was meant to play out." **Ecco didn't respond.

"Then let us prevent any more mistakes," Taren said.

The fact that the spinner spoke up was so shocking, even the Asterite was speechless. Neria eyed him in awe, admiring his stance and his confident air.

"Nobody is perfect, Ecco. Everyone makes mistakes. That is life. However, this is a chance to foresee one and make sure that it is not made. Is there a way to this old Atlantis quickly? If we hurry, we may be able to stop the Queen before she reaches this time machine."

"Taren's right," Neria accompanied him, and the male spinner look pleased for her support of his little speech. "We can all help, I am sure. Ecco, lead us to this ancient Atlantis and we will help you stop this monster. Unlike your previous adventures, you are not alone. This time, we will assist you, and this time, we will not make a mistake."

**"You must hurry…I cannot hold Time's progression for much longer…"** The Asterite added.

Ecco couldn't hide a small smile. He looked from face to face, noticing how much braver and stronger each one looked as they held their heads high, eyes burning bright in anticipation of an adventure about to happen. The bottlenose nodded.

"You _are_ right...okay, thank-you for your support. Asterite," he sung louder, turning to his glowing friend. "I may need your help to get us started."

The Asterite seemed to chuckle at this. The room brightened all the more, and the orbs whirled even faster. The waters surrounding the dolphins lost its stiff texture and became fluid once more. The liquid churned and shifted as the Asterite increased in speed even more.

**"I will send you to the outskirts of Atlantis. That is as close as I can send you, so you must find your way in yourself and the time machine too. I cannot sense the Queen, so I do not know as to her location or how close she is, but I sense her power and her intense desire to find the machine. She is moving quickly, so be careful. I am sorry Ecco, but I cannot give you your powers right now either. I have not the strength to support you, but have courage. May the currents lead you right, my friend. Good-bye, singers! I hope to hear your song again soon..."**

The room suddenly burst into golden light. Everyone turned their heads from the intensity, but the source was warm and welcoming. Suddenly, everything was sucked away from the dolphins, and they were sent spiraling into a vortex of light and bubbles. Images of locations flashed before them, but everything was too fast to take in at once. Karli remembers only spinning, and lots of it.

The speed began to eventually slow down gradually until it came to a complete stop. Each dolphin opened their eyes to see a deep sunset of crimson and orange, the bold colors blotting the sky as if it was wounded. The sun reached rays far from the horizon, but sunset had officially begun. Clouds grayed the far distance, but none reached the higher heavens.

Ecco looked around. Everyone accounted for...

"Whoa, that was crazy. Where...where are we...?" Karli asked quietly. The waters here were oddly still at the surface, like faintly rippled glass, and the surrounding area was uncomfortably quiet.

"Look over there!" Trellia suddenly chirped. The entire group turned as one, and each dolphin gasped at the surface in awe. Even Ecco was shocked again, though he had already seen this scene twice before. It still gave him chills, though...

A long and tall broken down block wall made of white granite, marble, and other hard materials lay before them. It reached above the surface mostly, but some sections had broken apart or eroded away to reveal flickers of what lay behind. It was extremely old, covered in vines and coral and other assortments of plant life.

Looking to their left a short ways away, the wall suddenly ended at a gigantic pillar. Upon it was carved ancient images of people and dolphins swimming, laughing, and singing together. A short ways after that, another pillar, and the wall continued. Between the pillars lay nothing but empty space, just waiting for the dolphins to enter...

"It's the gates into Atlantis," Ecco whispered.

* * *

Time seemed of no matter to the dolphin group as they rushed through the city. Pillars dashed by, scenes flew past untouched by eyes and unviewed for centuries. Though many, especially Karli, dearly wished to stop and see what lay beyond the stone statues crumbling and buildings giving way to time, they could not stop to gaze in wonder in the empty capital of the Atlanteans. They had to keep moving, and everyone knew this perfectly well.

From the moment the group had entered the city, Ecco had taken the lead. He did not recognize the surrounding buildings at all, and he supposed that this wasn't his memory's fault, but that they had just entered in a different location than he remembered from the first time he had entered the grand capitol.

Of course, these buildings were not at the center of the city. They were spaced apart for comfortable living space and quarters. This was where the people had once lived and dwelled, walked and breathed. Angel felt shivers once whisk down her spine as she passed a building where the wall had falling, allowing enough room for her to glance into the empty rooms and crumbling furnishings.

Ecco knew…the time machine was in the city's heart and center, and down into the depths of the waters and hidden tunnels. The Atlanteans had taken care to give any intruder a hard time finding the precious machine. His only hope was that the Vortex Queen was having difficulties in discovering it from sheer memory as well…

"Ecco, do you know where we are going?" Neria sung from further behind.

"I haven't a clue, but don't worry. Everyone, stay on my tail!" He called back over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're right behind you!" Angel's voice carried over the rapid breathing and splashing as the dolphins cut through the surface as silver knives.

"I'll scout on ahead," Trellia shouted, and quickly launched herself into the skies. She soared high, the winds spreading her pectorals as graceful wings to carry her even higher. Her keen blue orbs dashed from corner to corner, sweeping across buildings to look for any kind of entrance into the labyrinth of tunnels lying beneath the shallow waters.

Beneath her, the other dolphins raced against tiring muscles and fear of becoming lost. Each being solely focused on the tail in front of them, and Ecco continued his frantic search for anything he could possibly recognize, feeling his heart pounding in his chest and head.

_Where are you…?_

A piercing whistle erupted in his ears as Ecco breached for a quick breath. Startled, he stopped abruptly, slamming his tail vertical to halt his forward momentum. The others behind him nearly ran into him. Lifting his head above the surface, Ecco saw that Trellia had stopped her flying as well. She had released the whistle.

"Trellia! What's wrong?" Ecco shouted to her. The sky singer gazed downward.

"There is a sudden empty patch of buildings shortly ahead…I can't see much in between them, but the water is very dark."

"Can you lead us there?"

"I will try!" The sky singer took off. Ecco faced his comrades again, noticing faces flushed with effort, but neither showed any signs of slowing down for their sake. They had all grown so strong…

"Everyone…there may be an entrance ahead. Stay close." With that, the bottlenose flip-turned around, charging ahead to lead the pop once more.

Trellia's words were proven true. A circular cluster of taller buildings rose to meet the dolphins. The bottlenose dashed around the wide girth of one oval shaped tower, slowing to a gentle pace when he found nothing on the other side by empty waters, Trellia descending into the place herself. Beyond her, cradled in a section of rising floor and rock, lay the maw of a black tunnel leading deep underground.

"Look at that…" Taren whispered. "Is it…an entrance…?"

Ecco smirked. Glancing around, he was satisfied seeing no movement besides themselves around.

"Okay, let's not waste any time. Everyone, recover, and get as much breath as you can. There are few and rare air pockets below, so be prepared to stretch your breath as much as possible."

The bottlenose made a move to observe the tunnel entrance.

"….wait, Ecco."

The bottlenose turned around briskly, noting the anxious tone of Neria's voice.

"Neria? What's wrong…?"

The spinner had suddenly gone slightly pale.

"I…I hear something. It is not of our song, though. We are not the only ones here…"

"Are you sure?" Angel asked concerned.

"The Queen. She must be within the city. Neria, how close is she? Can you tell?" Neria closed her eyes in complete focus when Ecco asked her. When she opened them, she could only shake her head.

"It is so faint. I think…she knows to be quiet. I cannot tell its direction, but I know I heard something." Taren smiled.

"Be cautious, Neria. Let us know if you hear more."

"I…I cannot," the spinner suddenly said. "Everything is quiet."

The dolphins hesitated. Glancing around, the empty buildings appeared very ominous in their quiet stance. The waters were too empty for comfort all of a sudden.

When Ecco glanced past Karli, his eyes spotted movement behind her. He had no time for breath, but dashed forward in sudden panic.

"Look out!"

The attack was very swift, but Ecco was fast enough. Before the blade would come down in contact with the soft flesh of the common dolphin, she was knocked roughly aside by Ecco's snout.

"Ecco!" All the group members shouted at once. The bottlenose quickly picked himself up, not even checking on Karli. He knew she would be fine, and he was more concerned with the presence before him.

"Vortex…" he hissed maliciously.

The group could only stare in horror. Within the center of the empty circle hunched a hideous creature. Its body was heavy and plated with a wide boney chest. A long thin lashing tail whipped the waters in thirsty jerks. Tendrils accompanying thin spiny arms jutted out from a thick torso, and an outlandish head rested on a securely defended neck. Teeth several inches long locked together perfectly in a beastly jaw with large disk eyes that gazed outward void of much emotion, but radiating thirst and hunger. It arms were folded across its chest, wrapping themselves firmly around itself. It eyed Ecco with a hatred filled gaze, but the monster also appeared unable to move, either from fear or confusion.

"Where is she, Drone?!" The marked bottlenose suddenly shouted. "If you understand me, where is your queen? I have come to kill her once and for all!"

The vortex drone opened jaws, a dark fleshy tongue licking fangs in dreadful desire to attack. Some sounds came from its location, but they were completely incomprehensible.

"Disgusting beast," Neria mumbled in horror. "Such a horrible creature, you think Taren?" The spinner didn't respond. "T…Taren?" Neria turned to her friend only to find him petrified in complete submerged horror. His face, pale and ghostly, expressed eyes that clouded in a total frozen expression.

"Taren!" Neria shouted. The commotion from her corner caused the Vortex to suddenly turn her way, eyes boring straight into Taren's own gaze. Coming into eye contact only made the male spinner utter a pitiful squeak, his tail shifting slowly to make him back up.

"N-no…it is happening again. That thing…has returned!"

The monster continued to stare at Taren, its tongue lashing hungrily. Clacking jaws together in pleasure, it eyed the spinner with great interest.

"Taren, what are you talking about?" Ecco snapped.

"Taren…?" Neria whined.

"The monster!!" Taren shrieked. Closing his eyes in an attempt to shut out the world, his scream was a horrible thing to hear, his nightmare returning to life once more. "That monster killed my father!!"

"What?!" Trellia screamed herself.

Neria gasped, and she finally took notice of Taren's right eye. His sickle shaped scar beneath it…

"Taren!" Ecco's shout echoed above the others, but the monster had already launched itself towards the spinner, jaws gaping.

Taren looked unable to move, his eyes still shut in hopeless pain. Ecco couldn't get to him in time…

"Taren!!"

"Stay back!" Neria's claim stood strong. The dolphin dashed in front of her friend, head swinging high.

_"…Songs I know contain secret weaving within their rhythm of notes and words. Performing the structure perfectly can do great things besides make beautiful music…"_

The vortex drone continued racing forward, but the spinner only released a sudden burst of song. The bubbles swirled madly around her head, then suddenly broke froth in a pillar of strength. When the beam came into contact with the drone, the creature was stunned and knocked back. The force of its fall to the ground was so great, its arms so securely clasped about its chest now broke apart, expelling a small package it had been guarding.

Landing in the thin layer of sand roughly, the white bundle squirmed in discomfort. The item unwrapped itself, small arms flailing out in helplessness.

Ecco was abhorred at the sight. No more than 20 meters away from him, squirming in an attempt to seek any sort of shelter, lay the wretched Vortex Queen, and in that same damnable larvae state she had escaped in so long ago…

The bottlenose was in such shock he had no time to attack himself. Instead, the drone quickly gained its pose again, scooping up the larvae to cradle it protectively in its arms, tendrils wrapping it firmly in its hold.

"Vortex!!" Ecco heard himself yell in unbearable rage.

But the monster chose not to attack. Instead, the drone abruptly wheeled around and dashed into the gaping tunnel and disappeared.

"No! I won't let you get away!" Ecco shouted after it, breaching at the surface to dash into the tunnel himself.

"Ecco!" Angel was right behind him, soon followed by Trellia and Karli.

"Taren…please, we have to help him." Neria begged her friend to come back to her. Taren was shaking uncontrollably.

"That monster…"

"Ecco needs our help. Please, Taren! Come with me!" With her encouragement, the two spinners also proceeded into the tunnel, and with Neria's acute hearing, quickly were on the tail of Ecco and the others.

Thus began a race Ecco will never forget. In all the times he had been racing for his life, he had always been the prey being followed. Becoming the predator was something relatively new to him. Even the last time he had been chasing the Vortex Queen was not exactly a race. Of course, in this situation, direction was no longer a problem for him, because the tunnel choices and turns were being made for him.

Soon his tail ached and his head throbbed, but the bottlenose would never stop. Surely the drone was becoming tired too? No! Ecco refused to give up. He wouldn't let her get away a second time!

The drone led them weaving around tight turns, Ecco often brushing roughly into a corner. He suppressed his painful shouts to concentrate on continuing going forward. Glimpses of the drone's tail became more and more frequent.

_Yes…that bloody creature is losing idea of where to go next…_

His hopeful thoughts were short lived. In a flash, the creature had turned around and charged at Ecco. Before the bottlenose could stop, the drone had slammed a blade into his side, luckily flat edge out. Ecco was sent spiraling into the wall, a painful wail escaping his lips.

However, instead of continuing its attack, the drone wheeled around again and continued its race for the time machine. Ecco was left breathless against the wall, Angel soon catching up with him.

"Ecco! Are you hurt-"

Her words were quickly cut off, though, by the marked bottlenose.

"No time! We must stop her!"

Angel watched Ecco pick himself up, the stars against his brow shining as if luminating their very own light of strength from within.

_I won't be able to catch up…_

"Look at that!" Someone cried from behind. Karli dashed beside her guardian and gazed forward in amazement. "What is that…?"

"Guardian…" Ecco murmured, astonished.

Hovering silently in the tunnel ahead, the smooth violet surface shining and pulsing with energy, was a small glyph containing a tiny golden dolphin. The symbol within emanated feelings of strength, stamina, and most valuable as of now…speed.

"The Guardian has sent a glyph of power!" Angel exclaimed. "It is the Power of Vigor! Ecco, it must have sensed your trouble and sent one to you."

The bottlenose smirked.

"I can catch up with her now."

Without another word, Ecco dashed forward. As he passed by the glyph, the image seemed to become translucent and disappear into his melon. In that instant, Ecco's body shot off as a bullet, his grey hide becoming a blur to the eyes as he charged forward at an incredible speed. In a moment, he was gone.

Ecco left his friends behind, but they continued to pursue the Vortex drone. The bottlenose chased after the queen and her servant, the pursuit making adrenaline flow hastily in his veins. All he could think about was finding her and singing to her a final time…

The pillars and fish flew by, and the tunnel suddenly veered downward. It leveled out for a long stretch similar to the entrance of the Asterite's room, though not quite as long. In just a few seconds, thanks to his gift from the Guardian, Ecco covered the distance easily. The tunnel changed course one last time, this choice up, and the bottlenose burst into a medium sized chamber and at last…found what he was looking for.

It was the time machine.

In front of it stood the vortex drone.

It was hunched over, tendrils wrapped securely around its bundle, claws stroking it lovingly in a tender way, proving that the spark within still beat and was okay.

"Your mother has found her tomb, Vortex," Ecco snapped.

The vortex jerked its head up, jaws gaping in a horrible snarl of hatred and warning. Its eyes bore into Ecco's with a hunger greater than any shark, but the dolphin didn't flinch a bit. _He_ trembled with rage and utter desire.

"Give her up, Vortex! She has been running and hiding for many years, but this time she fails." The drone didn't move, but continued its hissing. Ecco grew impatient.

"Fine then! If you won't drop her to her death, I'll make you, monster!"

Ecco lifted his head, stars blazing upon his melon's left side, eyes glowing fiercely. From his mind burst forth the song, that dreadful song, the song that twisted the mako shark's body to an unrecognizable horror. But this time, the song was strong and deadly, accurate and wicked. The Song of Death whirled forward towards its victim at a terrifying rate. The drone didn't move fast enough to evade.

The song struck, and the drone's claws went to its head in agony. Its body shuddered tremendously, the larva spilling from its tendrils. The pitiful jelly creature wriggling and writhed, crying out in shock at being released. The drone shrieked in pain as the song traveled through its bones and blood, but the head never became severed, and the drone didn't die.

Above the horrible scream came another yell.

"Ecco!"

The dolphin glanced behind him…the others hade made it all right!

But the drone wasn't finished. Ecco prepared to sing again the nightmare in his head, but before he could release it, the drone lifted up a hand displaying several talons long and deadly. The vortex eyed the bottlenose dolphin with a satisfied glare, as if knowing it would not escape now, but could still help its mother with one more try.

It was just then that Ecco realized that the drone stood beside one the of time machine's giant circular metal plates. Close enough, in fact, to touch it…strike it…damage it…

"No!" Ecco found himself shouting. He had a sudden fear that the machine…could still be activated. If it was functioning, with power still running freely through it, what would happen if…?!

The drone struck, claws slicing through the metal and ripping the plate. The hand tore through the machine's innards as an animal on its back, and the energy held perfectly balanced between the two sections was upset.

Electricity surged through the waters. Sudden sparks exploded and quickly died beneath the water. Pipes burst as metal bent and collapsed, setting off a rapid chain reaction of destruction. Bangs and booms painful to the ears with shock waves knocked the dolphins back. The drone stood shrieking among rapid tongues of flame. A tendril shot out to retrieve the screaming larva, the creature calling for help among the commotion.

"…Ecco…!" Several dolphins shouted. It was then that the half of the time machine that was struck exploded.

The entire metal structure was demolished in one fateful boom. The drone was engulfed in smoke, the back hunched over the larva protectively once more.

"Vortex!!" Ecco roared.

Before he could dash into the rubble, an awful sound came. It sounded as a giant tip or tear in fabric, a single claw slashing something whole in two. Within moments, the waters shifted from years of stagnant motion and were being pulled against its will.

"What's happening?!" Neria cried horrified.

The dolphins were completely oblivious, but Ecco had a notion…a terrifying notion.

"Get away!" He screamed, but to no avail.

The debris and dust disappeared, revealing a giant gaping hole, in the wall…but, this hole was different. It seemed to pop out to the eye, as if not in the wall at all, but actually within the center of the room where the machine once stood.

The drone stood before it, and along with many pieces of rubble, shrieked triumphantly as it was sucked into the giant maw of pitch black, the waters spiraling down the space's throat.

The dolphins soon felt the waters pulling on them. The group tried desperately to break free from the time vortex's pull, but not even Ecco and his remaining Power of Vigor could escape. The group was sent tumbling helplessly into the twisting world of black too.

At first it was a ride too odd to describe or understand. The dolphins were tumbling uncontrollably, and with eyes cracking open would catch glimpses of each other flying past. Colors suddenly burst into their vision. Vivid blues and hues of green as ocean scenes dashed past in an intricate slideshow that no one understood.

Ecco managed to gain some balance, trying to make his way over to the others.

_Stay…stay together…_ he desperately tried to speak this, to sing to them and tell them to hold on to one another, but the song was ripped from his throat when he tried. An empty release of air was all that he could feel. He was helpless and saw his friends being torn from one another.

A sudden turn of their plummet forward, and Angel and Karli were sent free falling from the warp's grasp. The two disappeared behind the walls of flashing ocean scenes.

_Angel…Karli…!_

Not long after that, Taren and Neria also shot off to an unknown direction, leaving only Trellia holding her position. The two of them had traveled through time before, so they were able to keep control of their direction. Trellia, however, looked extremely frightened.

_Ecco…_she mouthed.

Ecco reached the sky singer with some difficulty, and she latched onto him with fins that refused to untie.

_Hold on…_

Finally, the surrounding area burst into white light. The two dolphins remaining were tossed as rag dolls outside the time warp, and they spiraled into familiar sensations of water.

They spun and spun, eyes refusing to open, until they finally slowed to a stop. The waters settled themselves, and sounds entered their ears again…water churning and foaming at the surface. Birds soared above. Distant singers echoed near by…

"Is it over?" Trellia asked muffled. Ecco nodded, prying himself from his descendant delicately.

"We made it…but the others…"

"What happened to them, Ecco. Are they okay?" Trellia questioned with grave concern. The bottlenose could only shake his head.

"I don't know. Wherever they are…no, _whenever_ they are, I can't promise anything as to their fate. Only we have traveled in time before…" Trellia dropped her head.

"…no…"

The realization of their possible demise left Ecco feeling extremely empty and numb. Trying to focus his brain on other things, he turned to the open waters around him to try and determine where he and Trellia had ended up.

"Where are we?"

"Should I fly?" Trellia asked after a moment. "I can see further from above…"

Ecco didn't answer her, however. Instead, he just listened to the music from afar…distance cries of delphine joy and happiness. Pure enjoyment at life and peace radiated from the oceans all around in perfect balance. When in the world were they…?

"These waters seem very similar…and yet so different from where we just came from," Ecco mumbled. Trellia cocked her head. "I know it doesn't make sense, but though I don't recognize this place, I swear I've been here before."

Ecco's expression suddenly dropped. He realized something, putting two and two together. It was sudden anticipation that sent the bottlenose speeding off towards the source of the voices.

"E-Ecco? Ecco! Wait for me!" Trellia took off following after a sluggish start in the waves. She followed his tail until the bottlenose suddenly slowed down. In the far distance, barely visible with the eye but clear as day from sonar, danced a whole pod of grey hides. Bottlenose dolphins frolicked in play and happiness, completely oblivious to the two observers a distance off.

"Ecco…what is wrong? What is going on…?" Trellia panted at the surface beside him. "Why have you stopped? Maybe they can help us." The bottlenose suddenly lowered his head.

"I can't believe it. I…I recognize those songs. It has been so long since I last…" Trellia eyed him oddly.

"What do you mean by this?" The bottlenose regarded her with an empty expression, his true thoughts hard to distinguish.

"Trellia…I'm home."

* * *

**From the Author-**

Oh wow. LONG chapter. But hey, I wanted to cover a lot in one sweep without having to split it up into many little chapters. I really like this one, and I think it was overall successful.

Yeah, and this was my first attempt at writing the Asterite. In the past, I have read wonderful interpretations of him (I have always referred to the Asterite as a "him") from different authors, so I knew it would be hard to compete with such good writing skills. I don't think I did too bad though…I was pleased, at least. It was fun finally bringing him in.

Haha, and if you hadn't guessed that Aloch was the Asterite…well, geez! I thought I made it really obvious! Oh well…maybe I'm not THAT bad at suspense and a little mystery. :)

Okay…now we REALLY dive into some troubles. Oh no! The group has been split apart…oh geez…now for some difficult writing. No worries; I can do it! Besides, this is where it'll get really fun! Yey!

On with the story…!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

All the More in Friendship

_Friendship is like the most beautiful fish in the sea. It is incredibly hard to find, but once you do, you will never want to take your eyes off of it…_ - Dolphin proverb

"Ecco, what exactly are you trying to say to me?" Trellia asked softly. "You mean…we're back? Have we gone back over 500 years to your original time?" the bottlenose didn't respond at first.

"It has to be," he said. "I remember their songs, their calls…even the waters sway the same. My home…I've come home." Trellia drifted forward to his side.

"Well, what do we do? We've been split from our companions, and we don't know where they are."

"The Guardian could have conducted a search for them, but it doesn't exist here and there is very little chance the one up ahead can find us to gain contact. When I traveled through the multiple universes, it was able to extend its reach and give me clues, directions, and assistance, but I was parallel to its time. We are a far ways back…I highly doubt the Guardian can sense us here."

"Well, does that mean it's over? Are we stuck here?" Ecco shook his head.

"No. I refuse to quit. There must be a way to help them." Trellia's eyes suddenly lit up.

"What about the _Alronsutka?_ He _is_ existent now, and he should be at full power! Perhaps he can send us forward to when we all were split…" Ecco nodded.

"I suppose that is all we can do. The problem is…we just have to find him again. I don't know exactly what day we have entered here-"

"Then let's go find out," Trellia interrupted with a smile. Ecco hesitated, but finally submitted. Swimming forward, he raised his head high and sung out, calling his location to the pod far ahead of them. Almost immediately, the singing, splashing, and playing stopped. The pod knew that two strangers had come.

The pod took little hesitation to come towards the two. Ecco grew increasingly nervous, finding himself confused as to why he felt such things. Was he afraid of his family, or was he worried that he would not be remembered?

"Who goes there?" someone called. The pod, obviously bottlenose, quickly came into view. However, when they saw the newcomers, they did not surround them in a defensive swarm, but instead stayed securely in a bunch directly in front. The leader who had called floated forward, Ecco and Trellia hovering beneath the surface in anticipation. Beneath them, the sandy rippling bottom lay several meters below, but the sun had do difficult bathing the rocks in light.

"Again, who goes there? State your names. Are you lone swimmers?" Ecco would have answered, but someone else interrupted his sentence.

"What is that?!" The confusion quickly took over to everyone staring at Trellia, gawking at her odd form. The sky singer, finally giving up at being different, let them whisper and point without a fuss.

"What are you?" the pod leader asked again, this time directly at Trellia. She puffed up, showing her confidence.

"I am a sky singer and absolutely no threat. I am a companion of Ecco's."

"Ecco?" the pod leader repeated. Sudden whispers bounced through the pod's numbers. They were a decent number, many young, curios, and strong. Among them, a young female with piercing green eyes, unblinking, viewed Ecco in complete question. Trellia found her odd, but said nothing.

"That is what I am called," Ecco responded. He tilted his head slightly, and though his skin still showed dirt, debris, and blood washing off in the salt, the stars shone through enough to glow in the peaceful sunlight. The ripples dance above, and all gasped shallowly when they came to witness Delphineous before their eyes.

"Could it be?"

"Impossible. It's been too long!"

"I don't believe it."

Many conversations ensued around them, their rapid clicking and whistling growing rapidly until it looked like the pod leader was about to silence them, when a lone dolphin shrunk out to close the gap between duo and pod.

Ecco stood to face the newcomer directly. The lone female, wrinkles on her face and pectorals drooping sadly, stared at him in disbelief. She soaked in the stars and crystal blue eyes, the scars from battles and narrow escapes, and every little detail of his body. Her eyes were also blue, shimmering in hope. The female with the stunning green eyes looked on in silence at the elder's advance.

"E…Ecco? Is it really you?"

It wasn't until she spoke that Ecco's face showed a reaction. It was hard to decipher, but it appeared that the marked bottlenose was relieved, shocked, saddened, and heartbroken all at the same time. He released a sigh, so deep that it appeared the bottlenose released years of burden and suffering all in one breath, the bubbles from his head bursting at the barrier above. He lowered his melon, a question on his tongue.

"That is my name. Am I right to say that you are the one who gave it to me?" The pod held their breath, sudden gasps at the surface. The old female choked, her eyes filling with tears.

"You've come back to us!" She whispered. Ecco smiled.

"I'm home…Mother."

The green eyed dolphin's jaw dropped, obviously confirming that Ecco was indeed the same Ecco the pod knew. Trellia was so stunned she fanned backwards several times. The pod leader released a shrill crescendo of clicking in response.

"Ecco! Ecco the Great has come home!" he rejoiced. "Our hero is back!" The pod erupted in applause and cheers, all of them suddenly rushing forward to see their friend returned.

Ecco was overwhelmed, the dolphins pummeling him with questions over where he had been, where did he go, what about the Vortex, and all sorts of other nonsense. Many reached out with flukes, fins, flippers, all in an attempt to touch him, to make sure he was real and not an illusion. Ecco was given playful bumps and jolts from his long ago podmates. The marked bottlenose just laughed and laughed. Every once in a while, he would shout a response to a good friend, an inside joke to an uncle, a greeting to a cousin.

Finally the group parted a little, Ecco's mother shoving her way through. When she reached him, she engulfed him in her fins, weeping in joy at her son. Ecco just continued laughing, telling her he was all right. It seemed she would never let go. Trellia had never seen Ecco so happy…

Among the commotion, the green eyed female approached Trellia quietly. The sky singer nearly leapt out of her skin when she spoke from her left.

"Are you the one who brought Ecco back?" Trellia shivered off nerves, and then sadly shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid we're just a little…lost, I suppose." Trellia nodded, agreeing with herself. The female looked disappointed.

"So…you won't be staying long." It was statement, not a question. Trellia lowered her head.

"I'm sorry."

"You must be on an adventure and soon will have to leave again. That's Ecco for ya," she responded. Tilting her head towards Trellia, she smiled. "Don't worry. I won't say anything to the pod. I don't want them to be unhappy again. I still remember the sadness the time I joined this group. When he first left pursuing the Vortex Queen Larva and never came back, they were sure he was dead." Trellia cocked her head, remembering Ecco's stories. The only thing this pod would have remembered would be him rushing off to destroy the Vortex Larva, but instead of destroying the machine himself, he jumped in it with her, and instead of traveling backwards, he got lost in the Tides of Time. Well, now the machine lay in ruins more than 500 years in the future.

"How…how long ago was that?"

"Three years." Trellia's mouth parted. The bottlenose got a serious look then. "I'm guessing there is more to this story then just Ecco returning for a short visit, especially in your appearance. I've never seen one like you before." Trellia nodded

"Yes. My name is Trellia. I'm Ecco's descendant from the far future." The bottlenose smirked, finding herself correct.

"Just as I thought. Well, let them rejoice a little. I'm sure it would do Ecco some good to rest." Trellia sighed, agreeing.

"Yes, I would really appreciate a respite. Thank-you kindly." The bottlenose smiled.

"No problem. Oh, and by the way, I'll definitely be seeing you later. My name's Tara."

* * *

"Leave?!" The aging female's jaw popped in shock. "How can you…you just arrived!"

The marked bottlenose standing before her just lowered his head, the sorrow and pain with this conversation clearly showing on his face.

"I am so sorry, but I can't stay very long. I must leave soon…"

After some joyful reunions with long lost friends, Ecco had taken the time to share songs with his mother of whose looks he had almost forgotten. Of course, now that she hovered in front of him, he clearly saw that she had barely changed, save for her age and perhaps a little slower in her movements.

But he couldn't have avoided the subject for long. Ecco knew very well that he couldn't lollygag around, but would have to set out once more and find some help or assistance. The Asterite would be the only one who could help him, and hopefully he would recognize Ecco's presence and song after only three years of being gone, as Ecco was quickly told by his family.

"We've missed you so," she added sadly. Ecco sighed.

"I know, and so have I. Believe me…"

"How far did you go?" she asked, cocking her head. "You just disappeared from all contact for three full years. Not a single singer spotted you…you must have traveled far." Ecco chuckled slightly.

"I have been a great distance away, but that is all you need to know, Mother. Please understand." Eventually, she nodded.

"Yes, of course. That doesn't change the fact that you failed to return. We were all confident that you were dead." She took this opportunity to stroke her son's muzzle gently with her own, and Ecco didn't pull away to the affection. He dearly missed her touch.

"I still don't understand why, though," she added as she stepped back. "What is the reason for a sudden exit again? The world isn't in danger anymore. Vortex presence hasn't been felt every since you left. They're gone!" Ecco only shook his head slowly.

"This time is safe, true, but I must go for the safety of the future." His mother smiled.

"I suppose. Ecco the Great, as you were…oh, I'm sorry…_are_ called, must do his duty to protect the seas." Her smile vanished again. "I just wish it were different." Ecco offered a grin, and she gladly joined.

"I dream that sometimes too."

"When will you go?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise."

"Okay then," she hesitated, then came close for some more contact. "Be strong, and continue to guard us all, my son." Pulling away, she beamed with pride at her child, though he no longer stood young or weak, and his stars gleamed a symbol of hope.

"It seems you are chosen for these sort of things. Do your duty well, Ecco. Swim straight!" The male bottlenose laughed.

"Thank-you for everything, and I promise to remember your advice." She cocked her head slightly again.

"Will you…will you be returning once more?" Ecco paused. If he told the truth, which would hold the timeline genuine, it may affect the way things play out in the future if dolphinkind knew he would never return. However, he hated to beat his mother's spirits any bit. He couldn't lie to her either, though…it would hurt too much.

So, instead, he played with the words as best he could.

"I…am not sure." His mother looked extremely disappointed. Ecco groped for something else to say. "But…but I'm sure we will see each other again…someday. We can sing together again then." Her face lighted at the thought a little, but Ecco watched her expression closely. Even though his mother was getting older, she still was very quick in her thoughts. The starred brow was confident that the female understood what he meant perfectly.

"I suppose you're right. Take care, my son."

"I will."

* * *

It was a painful goodbye, but one that had to be done. Full on food, energy, and spirits, the dolphin with stars on his head and the sky singer took off together, Trellia sailing the sky in a calm sort of way. Ecco leapt in the waves, dancing in the froth of a windy day over the ocean, heading towards the east. Ecco searched with mind, asking for any contact from the Asterite. He received little answer, and he hoped that the being would recognize his calls. However, he felt his senses tug him eastward, and allowed his instincts to guide him on the, he hoped, correct way.

It wasn't long, however, when the sky singer dove downward to be skimming the surface, Ecco breaching beside her.

"Don't look now, but we've got a pursuer a short ways behind us," she shouted above the gulls and mist.

Ecco grumbled. Whoever it was, he would quickly tell them again that he was not planning on turning around. A short swim forward, and then he twisted sideways, only to find a smaller female right on his tail.

"Ah!" In surprise, the bottlenose slammed her fluke in a halt, nearly colliding with the bigger male. As she recovered from the near accident, Ecco glared her down, and she could only cough a laugh in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Ecco asked sternly. The female, obviously not intimidated, stared back.

"I'm following you to see where you're going." Ecco frowned.

"Why, exactly, are you following us? I told the pod already, I must go-"

"No, not that!" The female interrupted agitated. She stood with head cocked and fins displayed in an arrogant attitude that reminded Ecco oddly of Karli in her younger calf years. "I'm making sure you're going the _right_ way." Ecco was the one who cocked his head this time, pulling it up in confusion.

"Pardon me?" The female sighed with frustration, rolling her eyes. Trellia, now underwater to witness the situation, recognized the green eyes as the female she had met earlier. She was about to speak when the female continued again.

"You're going to find the Asterite, right?" Ecco's jaw parted slightly.

"How did you-"

"Just a lucky guess. After all, he is the only one who could possibly help you, isn't he? I heard many stories after you left the first time about how he gave you special powers that made you invincible." Ecco's frown deepened with a sigh.

"I never was invincible…" he mumbled. The dolphin seemed not to notice.

"Anyway, when I saw you rush off yet _again_, I figured I may as well as help if I could. You just went in some random direction. What if it was the wrong way?" She twisted her head almost completely upside down in a playful way, a smile plastered on her lips. Ecco grumbled audibly.

"And I suppose _you_ know the way to the Asterite?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! After all, lone swimmers never stay in one spot, and the Four Islands were getting boring, so-"

"Wait…what?" Ecco stopped her surprised. Coming closer, he eyed her carefully. She backed off in an exaggerated way, as if he were invading her personal space. "Tara?" She smiled.

"Well, it's about time you remembered me. I'm offended it took you so long!" Turning away, she stuck her nose up in a childish pose. Ecco just laughed.

"Tara…what are you doing here? Why are you with my family?" She looked off in thought.

"Well, like I said, lone swimmers don't stay in one spot for long. Plus, the Four Islands were getting really lame…" she trailed off. Ecco pounced on her hesitation.

"That's not the only reason," he teased.

"Fine!" she snapped. "I got lonely, okay?" Ecco laughed all the harder at her fierce expression. Trellia could tell this dolphin could be tough if all needed, but Ecco took extreme pleasure in giving her crap.

"So you joined my family?"

"They were the first ones I found, and I figured you would come back eventually, so I stayed put." Her smile returned. "But noooooo, I assumed wrong. You have to play hero and disappear!" Ecco sighed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're doing all right, Tara, but we really must be going." He began to turn around, but the smaller bottlenose flicked herself in his way, noses almost touching. She glared deeply at him. Trellia was impressed at how fast she had moved…

"Excuse me? I remember clearly stating that _I _know the way to the Asterite, whereas you don't."

"Tara, there is no need for you to tag along. You stay here where it's safe-"

"Safe?! Ha! Don't start giving me the safety speech heroes always give in stories!" She got a satisfied smirk at his surprised silence. "I'm leading the way. It'll feel good to have the ocean's tides pushing me along again." Ecco frowned.

"And if I refuse to let you?" Tara just chuckled.

"You'll have to catch me first, which will _never_ happen. As Great as you were called, Ecco, you never did catch me back in the channels of the Four Islands." Ecco's mouth dropped.

"It never was a race! You were showing me the way through unknown waters!" Tara laughed out loud, fluke splashing the bubbling surface.

"You still struggled to keep up." Ecco growled at her. Even Trellia smiled at the teasing. Before the male bottlenose could answer, the younger female dashed off. "We'll have to hurry then, if we want to get there before sundown. It's not that far off! Then I _promise_ I'll leave you alone once you get underway with your new adventure."

With that, she dashed off, her grey hide quickly disappearing within the murk of the ocean's debris and water. Ecco grumbled, but complied, taking a breath to follow. Trellia chuckled, lifting herself upwards to follow her two comrades forward, though their path still followed east towards the sun's rays.

* * *

Tara's words proved true. The actual distance between Ecco's family and the Asterite's Cave weren't that far away, and with a decent pace that brought quick breath, the trio made it safely without much conflict of predators to the familiar tunnel that led to the majestic being's lair.

Together, the trio dived deep, entering the dark depths of the tunnels, being engulfed by shadow. Ecco felt an odd shiver cover him when he entered, the waters seeming cold and lonely.

"It's very quiet down here," Tara noted, but that was all that was said.

It seemed a long time, even though the dolphins kept a decent pace under Ecco's memory, before the ground leveled and the final stretch lay before them. When they entered the Asterite's lair to view him revolving around his point as expected, the three halted to let their presence be known.

"Asterite! Asterite, I have come!" Ecco called out. For a second, it seemed the Asterite wouldn't respond and was ignoring him, but eventually, the being called out softly and slowly.

"**E…Ecco? Is that truly you?" **The bottlenose smiled and approached him.

"Yes, yes Asterite. It _is_ me. Do you remember my song?" It seemed like the Asterite took a deep, long breath before it spoke again.

"**But…you disappeared…in the time machine. I felt your presence vanish. I called long for you, and your echoes never came back to me. Little Singer…I thought I lost you." **The Asterite seemed so happy that a pain crept in Ecco's heart at what he was about to ask. The marked bottlenose came even closer to reassure his friend. Trellia, though she dearly wished to approach, held back. It was apparent that this Asterite did not know of her image yet. Tara thought it smart to just stay quiet, so she did.

"No, Asterite. I am very much alive, but I am from far forward in time. I have come back by mistake, and now I need your help…" At these words, the Asterite's globes slowed in their movements.

"**You are leaving again." **Ecco lowered his head.

"I must." The Asterite sighed.

"**I see. So the future is in danger, is it not? You must return there, and you have come here to ask for my assistance to send you." **Ecco nodded.

"Is it possible? Have you the strength to do it?" The Asterite took a moment to contemplate. Ecco dearly wished that only three years wasn't long enough for the Asterite to deteriorate enough to lose its legendary power. _This_ Asterite was whole…surely he could help them!

"**I am capable…have no worries or doubts."** The Asterite seemed to swell up, globes increasing speed to normal again. **"I can help you, Little Singer." **

"Great," the bottlenose said.

"Ecco," Trellia called, coming forward for the first time. The Asterite seemed to view her with interest, but did not question her or Tara. Apparently, Trellia did not seem odd to the Asterite. "Exactly _when_ do you plan to go? Where will we end up, and when we do, what will happen then? Coming through the time channel, we were all split up, and we have absolutely no clue as to the position and condition of the others."

"Others?" Tara asked. "You were traveling with a group?" Ecco nodded.

"We were six total, but traveling through the time warp here we were split up into three groups. I have no clue as to the where the others are…" his voice trailed off, a deep guilt entering his eyes. "Arrr…that is why I travel alone!" He suddenly snapped, but his anger quickly failed. Trellia crooned out to him.

"That doesn't matter now, Ecco. I don't believe you would have made it this far and learned the entirety of the situation without us alongside you. We'll stop the Vortex together."

"Vortex?!" Tara yelped. The Asterite also seemed to be listening to the conversation, but showed no intention of interrupting. "Did…did the queen escape when you chased her?" Ecco's lip twitched, but he kept his teeth covered.

"…yes, she escaped. I was locked in the Tides of Time for 500 years, but…" he paused, looking up to the Asterite. Trellia bit her lip, wondering also if it was a good idea to release such information of the future. That last thing they wanted was for time to get even more screwed up by major events the Asterite committed being altered.

"…I escaped," Ecco finally settled on. "When I came to, I was in a new world, and had to defend it from new enemies. When that finished, the queen survived through the years to come back. However, she wasn't strong enough to fight, so she escaped again. I chased her with friends…" he paused again, finally twisting the truth once more. "…into the time machine again, and we were split. Now I'm just trying to get back again…" Ecco scowled. Tara cocked her head.

"Wait…the queen survived. How did she escape on her own again? How could you let her slip away?" She seemed to be complaining, but Ecco didn't chastise her.

"She had help…a drone was with her," Trellia answered. Tara's eyes widened.

"But…that must mean that the Vortex on their home planet were surviving without her! How did they manage?"

"How are we supposed to know that?" Trellia snapped. Tara glared back.

"Well, they must have been able to organize themselves without her guidance and continue living without a queen. Maybe they knew she was still alive and just waited 500 years until she was strong enough to retrieve. But when they came, she mustn't have been ready yet, so she went back in time once more." Trellia's eyes opened up a little.

"Hey Ecco," she turned to him. "Remember Taren's story? His pod was struck but a 'storm' that took away over half his family. An eye from the sky consumed them. Do you suppose…"

"…that the storm was the Vortex's beam shot every 500 years to feed their population?" Ecco finished. "Yes, I had suspicions as we were nearing Taren's family out in the Open Ocean. It matches perfectly with everything that has occurred."

"It seems," Trellia mused. "That the Vortex sensed the queen alive, but couldn't retrieve her. So they managed to cooperate for survival until their queen could be rescued. Unfortunately for them, they didn't wait long enough, and the drone had to escape back in time again."

"Their plan must be to let her grow strong enough to take her back," Tara suggested. Ecco shook his head.

"No, I highly doubt that. That would be just more effort, especially since the inhabitants of the planet are struggling as it is to feed themselves. More than likely, they are planning on allowing her to grow on here and attempt another Dark Future…one where the Vortex feed off of Earth constantly. Maybe they wish to move their population here for permanent residence… Planet Vortex must be drying up." His words caused shivers to be exchanged.

"The Vortex figured their queen needed help to get to the time machine, so they sent a drone to assist her and protect her," Tara concluded.

"What do we do to stop all this from happening? If we just return to the present, we'll meet whatever the queen has concocted from escaping back in time, and not knowing what to expect either," Trellia remarked.

Silence ensued for several minutes as the dolphins thought deeply.

"**I sensed you enter here, Ecco."** The Asterite finally spoke, his heavenly voice so startling that all three dolphins jumped.

"Yes, Asterite?" Ecco asked expectantly.

"**I sensed you enter this time period, but I couldn't decipher who it was. I quickly chose to ignore it. I should have been more hopeful and alert to see it was you returning…I am sorry."** Ecco smiled.

"It's all right, Asterite."

"**You are the only two I sensed, Ecco. If anyone had entered during this time period, I would have felt them sing within the waters or walk upon the earth. There are no other newcomers in this time…or behind this as well." **

"What does he mean, Ecco?" Tara asked.

"I think he means that the queen didn't pass here…is that right, Asterite?" Ecco asked with hope.

"**No others have gone up the stream of time. You are the furthest voyagers." **Trellia smiled.

"Well," she said. "At least we know that the queen didn't go further back than 500 years. The time machine can't go forward in time, so we have a time span of 500 years that the queen could have entered."

"If only we had a good guess as to when the queen would go," Tara thought out loud. "Is there any area where the queen would have aimed at, where conditions are ideal for her development?"

Ecco thought hard…very hard…and a dim thought came to his head. It made perfect sense to him, but would the queen have been aware of that option, and would she have aimed correctly to get there safely? Maybe…just maybe…

"Man's Nightmare."

The two females stared at him in confusion.

"Uh…excuse me?" Tara questioned. Ecco looked to them.

"Man's Nightmare," he repeated. "The ideal place for her to develop and grow without any interference from dolphinkind." He looked to the Asterite. "It is a place where Man are gone, but left in their wake death and destruction from their influence and disasters. There, the queen could survive with no problem and construct her swarm once more. With technology remains from the genius of Man, she could build whatever mechanism necessary to leave such a place and gain entry to more fertile worlds…"

"Do you think," Trellia whispered. "That they would come back to your present if they could?" Ecco looked to her, his eyes entering her own. She appeared very frightened and scared. Ecco chuckled.

"What? For revenge? To find me? To kill all I care about and lay waste to a productive earth? I have no doubts as to that. Such rage and bloodthirst may lead to more deadly intentions then the Foe's. They just wanted our resources, jealous of Earth's success. The Vortex care nothing for that. At first all they wanted to do was survive. Now, they just want to destroy and kill in any way they can…"

The waters suddenly trembled around them.

"**Ecco, I feel…terrible things." **The three spun quickly to hear the Asterite's words. The Asterite hesitated, his body seeming to shudder in slight pain.

"Asterite! What is it?!" Ecco called.

"**The Tides of Time are shifting against steady currents. Things are changing. I…I do not like this. Ecco, something is wrong! The streams are very erratic. They are unpredictable and unstable…it could possibly give way and break into many directions. I…I cannot sense which way or when…" **Tara snorted slightly.

"Okay…that made absolutely no sense to me. What riddles is he speaking in?" Trellia glared at her.

"You know that the Vortex tampered with time when they shattered the Asterite, right?" The Asterite shivered terribly again, but this seemed just from remembering that aweful event. Tara nodded after a second. Trellia continued.

"Well, as a result, at that point in our timeline the reality of the Vortex's Dark Future crossed over ours, making that possibility reality. Well, in the future thanks to even more enemies, the Foe, several more possibilities crossed over at the exact same time. In fact, from one point on our timeline there are three separate realities crossing, not including the one we're in right now. I'm assuming this _Man's Nightmare_ is one of them, correct?" Ecco nodded slowly.

"The timeline is becoming unstable, causing the Tides of Time to flow unevenly," he stated. "Any more tampering with our timeline or any attached to it could cause the flow to become all the more imbalanced." Tara's eyes widened.

"S-So, what will happen then?" Ecco shrugged.

"Who knows. The entire timeline and all connected may collapse and disappear. Our reality will be destroyed, and everything may vanish into nothingness." The female bottlenose shivered greatly, her fluke trembling all of the sudden.

"I don't want that," she whistled.

"Ecco," Trellia whispered faintly. "You…you don't think that…the event that caused us to come here. Do you think your present…and my present…is everything okay?" Trellia looked terrified, and Ecco wondered it too. Would the destruction of the time machine cause something drastic…so much so that time was altered slightly once more? Well, so far reality was still existing. The bottlenose shook his head slightly, thinking of the Asterite in his present.

"Don't worry, Trellia. I think everything is all right up there." She smiled slightly at this confidence. The Asterite, on the other hand, hurried his words.

"**The flow of the stream may disperse in unwanted ways. Any more tampering with time may cause disastrous consequences. Ecco, you must not allow this to happen! The Vortex must be stopped!" **The Asterite cried. Ecco moved his fins restlessly.

"Then it is settled. We will go to Man's Nightmare, and I will destroy that wretched queen…" the bottlenose snarled in an ugly way, his stars glinting in the faint cavern light. Trellia eyed him with deep admiration, but her heart quickened in pace when she saw his determination to finally finish the battle.

"But Ecco," she started. She stopped, the bottlenose looking up to her in question and curiosity. She held her tongue, obviously wondering if she should say or not. Ecco smiled then.

"Go ahead."

"Ecco…Ecco think about this first. The Vortex aren't stupid. They know you will probably come looking for them. The queen will be all the more enraged at you almost defeating her again. I fear that she may prepare for your arrival. The Vortex will be waiting for you, Ecco. If you storm in alone…you may be…" She couldn't finish. Ecco held his breath, glowering at the ground again.

"…you're right," he admitted. Tara snorted.

"What, you assumed to just play it like you usually do? Drift right on in with ease, defeat the queen, and skitter on out? I _thought_ you were the rash type when you chased me across the islands!" she laughed at him, the male bottlenose grumbling. The female just continued. "Come on, Ecco! With what the queen may hold in store for you, wherever this place this, you won't be able to win alone. Heck, you'll need a whole army just to hold off the creeps!"

A crazy and unrealistic thought popped into Ecco's head at her words. In fact, he smiled at the thought.

The two girls were right. He couldn't expect to win against the queen when she was expecting him to eventually show up. If he went alone, he would lose without a doubt. Even if he managed to find his comrades, who he dearly missed, he still wouldn't overcome the obstacles set. No, he needed more power and strength. He needed more of him. Tara was right…he needed an army!

But, where could he get an army that could battle revenge-seeking vortex drones? He could probably hold the queen himself, but the swarms of minions he couldn't hold off. Even if he gained the confidence and loyalty of all the dolphins in earth's oceans, would they be strong enough? No…they wouldn't know how to fight the Vortex. How could he expect them to?

What Ecco needed were soldiers knowledgeable on fighting skills, strong enough to defeat the drones, and crazy enough to stand against possibly overwhelming odds. And he needed them now…and the dolphin knew exactly where to get them.

The only problem would be their loyalty. How in the world would Ecco convince them to obey his orders, let alone fight an enemy that has nothing to do with them? Well, perhaps he could persuade them with telling them how their reality could die too if the Vortex were allowed to tamper with time…who knows…

But, at least he could try. He would have a better chance at winning if he did.

"Okay," Ecco finally said. The two females looked at him, wondering what he had been thinking about. "You're right. I can't win, at least not alone." He lifted his head up high, his stars shining again. "So, I guess I'll have to get some help!" Trellia cocked her head.

"Get some help? From where?"

Instead of answering her, Ecco turned to the Asterite.

"Asterite!" he sang. "Up ahead several years, can you feel a disturbance in the timeline? It will be a single point where several possibilities cross over one another. There is one where Man's presence will be felt, but very faintly. Instead, the dolphin existence should be very strong. Can you feel it?"

The Asterite hummed gently in thought, its globes whirring softly in the quiet cavern.

"…**yes…yes I can. I sense a world where Man have been disgraced and chased away. They still live, but their presence is not accepted in the oceans and seas. The dolphins swim strongly, but the whales sing mournfully in pain and sadness. Many struggle in a world where you are either strong or weak, but nothing in between…**

"**Is this the world you seek?"**

"Yes, Asterite. It is." Ecco wore a smug expression, pleased that his plan was unfolding out in front of him. In the world he sought, the Guardian could sense his presence and send him assistance if need be.

"Ecco…where do we plan on going?" Trellia asked.

"Yeah!" Tara perked up. "Where are we going?" Ecco nearly choked.

"What? Wait a minute…hold on!" He flip-turned to her. "You're coming along too?!" He gaped at her incredulously. Tara pulled her head in, an innocent charm in her eyes.

"What? I'm curious. Plus, I know for sure that there are things you're holding back from me for various reasons. Geez, it seems as if you've been in this position before!" She laughed, and Ecco didn't even bother to argue. He clearly had given up on this debate long ago.

"Are those your only reasons?" He mumbled. Tara beamed.

"Yup!" Ecco lifted a brow, but growled in the end.

"You promised earlier that you would leave me be once you had led me here, remember?" Tara looked upward in thought.

"Did I really? Ummm…oops! Guess I forgot." She just shrugged. "I'm forgetful sometimes." Ecco moaned, but shook his head in submission.

"Fine then. Tag along!" he said sarcastically. "I could use all the companionship I can get." Trellia rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Oh, Ecco."

"Is that everything? Good. Now let's get going!" Tara chirped with excitement. The marked bottlenose turned to the Asterite, looking up to the globes.

"All right, Asterite. It seems we are finally ready to set off. I think I know what to do." The Asterite hummed sadly, his globes slowing again.

**"Do take care, Little Singer. I understand you must go, but do please tell me. Will you return again?" **The Asterite sounded very hopeful, and the pain returned in Ecco's chest. Just like to his Mother, the bottlenose couldn't lie to his friend, but he must prevent any change in occurrences in the upcoming future. Ecco knew that the Asterite must shut himself away in silence and detach from the world of the ocean's singers to enter a depression. He must grow weak so that he would collapse when releasing Ecco in the years far ahead. It was extremely hurtful, but Ecco had to bend the truth once more.

"I am confident we will _someday_ be in each other's presence again." The Asterite churned and revolved silently.

**"I will be waiting, Ecco." **

"Take us, Asterite…" Ecco whispered.

"Ecco? Where exactly are we going?" Trellia wondered. The bottlenose glanced over his shoulder to see her.

"The place where the Vortex dwell would be where Man left the ocean's dead. It is a Nightmare that Man created. We are headed towards a world where the oceans are very much alive, but within them dwell monsters born of our very kind. It is a world where dolphins rule over one another with brutality and merciless ways. It has become a nightmare that only dolphins could create." Tara nearly shivered.

"R…Really?" Ecco just closed his eyes in a teasing grin.

"Don't you worry. I'll be there, remember? The Great Ecco is here to save the day!" Trellia laughed, and Tara frowned at his joke.

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's get going!" Ecco turned to the Asterite one last time.

"Are we ready, Asterite?" The Asterite seemed to sigh, but confirmed his status.

**"I am ready, Ecco. Take care on your adventures, Little Singer. Swim strong and sing true on the path before you…" **His globes suddenly increased speed, the waters of the cavern bursting into motion and energy as light erupted in the dolphin's eyes. Trellia and Ecco weren't as surprised, but poor Tara shouted in shock.

Ecco managed to grab onto her, and she pulled close to him. Trellia placed her long angelic pectorals over them both in a protective cover as the three were swept away once more into a never ending tunnel of spinning images, colors, and sensations.

Together, the presence of the Asterite faded and his song disappeared. Eyes closed and jaws clenched, the dolphins refused to let go of one another as they tumbled this way and that through strange visions of time progressing. Within a few seconds passing, they were thrown roughly back into water, their breath released in shock at the sudden halt.

Their songs soon searched outward to view their new surroundings, finding a familiar world, but one still so different from the norm. The Nightmare of the Dolphins spread out before them, the many songs of mixed emotions echoing distantly and calling to the trio of newcomers.

* * *

**From the Author- **

Wow, well, this was one of the hardest chapters to write for me. Reason why? Darn writer's block! Man, I knew _what_ I wanted to happen and where to go, but I couldn't think of what to do with the fillers in between. I'll admit, I didn't think this chapter was going anywhere when typing it. I really felt some good opportunities to test my writing skills and special moments. I wanted to conversation between Ecco and his mother to be more…I don't know…special? Memorable? I tried, but I was disappointed with the outocome

Anyway, when I finally got all the way through with spellcheck and rereading and editing, I think it overall made it through pretty well. I felt much better aftwerwards. This chapter explained a lot and hopefully, if you were hopelessly lost as to the plot development, I think I finally clarified it! (Come on, it was _only_ the seventeenth chapter! .) It may have been a lot of just conversation, little action, but it was a necessary chapter that just took more time contemplating then actual typing! Well, I think I know where to go next, so…

Onward, mate-ees!!!!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

Dangers, Demons, and Disasters

_In where darkened paths shall meet,_

_And lowly devils dare do creep,_

_The Chosen One will someday seek,_

_The Engine of Salvation._

_At night the shadows still do stay,_

_And wait for coming of the day,_

_When Harnessed One shall lead away,_

_Upon his lonely mission. _–Crimson Rhyme

The spinning seemed to never want to stop.

Karli clung for dear life to Angel. The tumbling was reluctant to cease, and she desperately curled her tail towards her chest. Nothing could be heard, and the only feeling she remembered was a great rushing of…something…all around her. Air…water…she couldn't determine what the substance was that engulfed her. The only thing that Karli knew for sure was that she and Angel were no longer beside Ecco…and going someplace different than him.

_Ecco…Ecco!_

She clung ever harder, the larger white bottlenose wrapping her pectorals firmly, and Karli felt cone teeth grasp her dorsal to prevent any breaking away.

_I won't let go…_

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of turmoil and fear, the tumbling abruptly stopped. The twisting waters lessened to soft churning, which eventually disappeared altogether into still water.

It wasn't just water that the two dolphins were in, though. Immediately, it felt different. This water was thicker, and if possible to conceptualize, danker than normal. It felt oily and unnatural. When the two finally let go of one another, their eyes opened to a darkness rivaling the emptiness one sees when their eyes are closed.

The two slowly let go, releasing themselves to hover beside one another, a little shaken, but all right.

"Where are we?" Karli whispered. Gazing upward, the two dolphins saw the light from far up ahead. They weren't extremely deep, only several body lengths down, but the sun's rays had a difficult time penetrating the depths. Its powerful rays were split and weakened by the greasy water…the healthy yellow glow diminished to an ugly and decaying green.

"What is this place?" Angel murmured. Pivoting slowly, Karli's eyes widened at a sight.

"Look at that!" she cried. Spinning around, Angel came to see what she was witnessing. It wasn't a building, but something obviously constructed by human hands. Built in and around an oddly leaning and immensely tall pillar of ancient stone stood a large temple. Beneath it revolved rings of metal and wire slowly, their electric lights doing little to illuminate anything around them.

When the pair approached the temple, a more detailed impression entered their vision. Carved into the walls of the building lay large life-sized murals of dolphins and their counterparts, of whom were wearing heavy-looking suits of armor and wielding massive weapons or tools. Their faces were covered with masks resembling deep dwelling creatures, and every part of them looked menacing.

But the dolphin partners they shared looked upon them with adoring gazes. Everlasting smiles were drawn on their faces, showing happiness in being in the presence of the others. Even the dolphins themselves were wearing thick metal sheets upon their torsos similar to their partners.

"What is this…is that…Man?" Karli questioned. Angel cocked her head.

"I…I don't know. It looks like them, but since when do they dress themselves as such?" Karli could only shrug.

"I wonder where we are…" she mumbled, dropping her head sadly. Angel turned to her.

"Hey now, we're alive, right? We are okay. Let's figure out the situation before we begin to think unwanted thoughts." She looked back towards the temple wall. "Whenever we are, there must be dolphins around somewhere. We should find them."

Karli shivered slightly.

"I don't like this water at all. It feels…slimy. It's so thick…it doesn't shift hardly at all when I move!" She waved a pectoral in a circular motion, feeling the liquid churn beside her. Angel grimaced.

"I wonder what is wrong with this place. Let's have a look at the surface, Karli. Maybe we will see something up there worth while."

The two dolphins headed upwards, and once breaking the surface, Karli nearly coughed with the sudden openness of the air. The dolphins felt the water slip off their melons and necks, leaving behind a thin coat of slime and grease on their skin. It could hardly be seen on Karli's dark complexion, but Angel's white hide appeared stained and discolored when she surfaced.

"Disgusting! Who could ever live in water like this?!" Karli piped, lips pulling back to snarl at the surface. Angel didn't answer, but instead looked around in awe. It seemed to be early evening or late afternoon. Either way, the sun was setting, plastering a blood red hue all across the sky. Thick cloud cover obscured the grey, dead skies. Close by, upon a familiar looking mountain, perched a large oval-like machine. It lay still, dark, and silent, but Angel had a feeling that, if turned on, it would look brilliant in a dazzling display of lights and power.

Glancing across the surrounding cliffs and lands, lonely trees stood leaning and drooping. Thirsty grass curled up in need of rain, and the air, though better than the water, lay perfectly still, making the atmosphere stank and humid. Everything seemed so sad and depressed…it took a couple moments for Karli to recognize exactly where she was.

"I…I know this place!" She called out suddenly. The outburst made Angel start in surprise.

"…you do?"

"Yeah! It's Aquamarine Bay…and at the same time, it's not." Angel cocked her head.

"Aquamarine Bay? But that lies just outside of Atlantis…"

Together, the dolphins turned inland to where the gateway into the city would be…only it wasn't there this time. Only solid earth and rock…

"Karli, do you realize where we are?" The common looked at the bottlenose in sudden understanding.

"We must be in one of the alternate realities Ecco saved. But this place doesn't look saved at all! It' so dark here…" her voice trailed off as she gazed upon the gloomy scene.

Angel returned to the temple, peering inside with utter amazement. The interior was anything but meager. Stained glass windows revealed a large center, gold statues, and breathtaking detail. Every detail seemed to send the main attention towards the center, but the space between the tail-walking dolphin sculptures was empty.

"As depressing as this place is, this temple is rather opulent. This must have been built by man…it does seem to be of their craftsmanship."

The two looked inside together.

"Wonderful…isn't it?"

Both dolphins yelped so loud, their voices nearly hurt their own ears. No echo was heard though…the open space of this alternate Aquamarine Bay was too grand to allow such bouncing of sound.

The reason for their fright was that the previous sentence was spoken by neither, but by a newcomer. Flip-turning in shock, the pair came face to face with a dolphin no longer than Karli though a little heavier built. He had an orange and yellow coloration, with a paler melon and many dark brown splotches covering his body. His build was very tough looking, and his eyes glinted red in strength, but his face appeared quite young bearing a very childish smile.

"Whoops! Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya!" He chuckled, his head bouncing in laughter. "The temple is pretty cool, though, isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah…" Karli stuttered. The stranger laughed again, his bubbly personality contradicting incredibly with the surrounding filth.

"So who are you two? Where did you come from? You…you didn't come from outside the glass wall, did you?!" He added with sudden anticipation, his face lightening up instantly.

"…uh…" Karli didn't know what he meant, but instead turned to Angel for help. The white bottlenose smiled, nodding softly.

"I think we can trust this one, Karli." Turning to the singer, she sung very pleasantly and politely to him.

"My name is Angel, and this is a companion of mine, Karli. We aren't from…'outside' this area, but we are not from this place either. It is hard to explain, but we are strangers to this place. Would you mind telling us who you are…and, are you the only one of your kind here?" She asked. The dolphin smiled, shaking his head. He seemed extremely comfortable alongside total strangers, and Karli found that strikingly odd.

"My name's Pilot! I'm the first and only child of the Prime Mover! No, I'm not the only one of my kind. I live here with my family, which is only my mom and dad, but that's okay. We aren't alone. There's the Circle and Crimson too!"

"That's it?" Karli asked. "In this big place?"

"Yup!"

Karli and Angel exchanged awkward glances.

"Surely there are more of you…somewhere, right?" Angel prodded gently.

"Oh, we're confident there must be more survivors than us. We already know that there are a few others further in the island, we just can't get to them! As for a way out, we've been looking for a way around the glass wall leading to the Open Ocean ever since Ecco left, but haven't found one where we can all get through yet." He shrugged.

"Wait…did you say Ecco?" Karli interrupted. Pilot nodded after a second. A large smiled poked through on Karli's lips when she saw that. "Angel! Ecco was here! This _is_ one of the alternate realities!" The white bottlenose grinned.

"Well, now we're making progress." Turning to Pilot, she added. "Dear Pilot, would you mind taking us to your parents? We would like to speak with them-"

"Hold on, do you know Ecco? If you're not from around here, then how do you-"

"We'll explain everything to you once we converse with your fellow podmates, Pilot. I know we've just met, but please trust me on this." Angel offered a smile. After a second, he finally nodded.

"Okay. I'll take you to the Mover Shrine. The Prime Mover should be there…Mother doesn't leave it much anymore," he added sadly. He began to turn around.

"Why is that?" Karli asked innocently. Pilot looked over his shoulder at her.

"Because she is starting to think there isn't a way out. The only paths I have managed to find are too small for the Movers to fit through, and ever since the day our castes were reunited by Ecco and ourselves made whole, everyone refuses to leave without each other. I can fit through…but I can't leave Mother and Father behind…" he drifted off into his thoughts, leaving Karli and Angel to follow him.

* * *

"So, let me conclude this fact. You are from Ecco's…original timeline? Is that correct?"

The Prime Mover, Pilot's mother, asked them. Karli had always admired Ecco greatly, and because he was so influential, she had never felt odd or out of place when being looked upon by either him or a true podleader. But this Prime Mover was so…stately…Karli couldn't help but feel extremely small and miniscule in her presence. Pilot's father was no pushover, either. Even though he gazed upon them in polite silence, his face was aged with wrinkles that gave the impression that, when younger, his expression had been a constant frown or scowl to his peers. Karli was extremely uncomfortable and left Angel to discuss matters.

"Yes, it is true."

"So, that's where he truly came from. I always thought he was just a strange Circle!" A small, almost as small as Karli and Pilot, grey dolphin chattered, his high pitched tenor striking to the ears. "I never imagined such a different idea, but then again, looking at you two, I do believe it to be truth."

"Why is it that…Ecco is not with you?" Obviously the eldest of the group, and somewhat hidden in the corner, a dolphin with dark and grey markings, his pectorals stained in what appeared to be crimson paint, asked them with apparent disappointment.

"We were separated," Angel answered him. "I don't know where or when he is now, but if I know Ecco at all, I am sure he is all right." The Crimson looked down sadly, his blowhole bubbling in a shallow sigh.

"I had hoped to see you again…brother…" he mumbled to himself. Karli gave him a questioning look, but the elder never saw it.

_Brother…?_

"So tell us why you are here now. How did you get separated from Ecco and thrown into our world?" Pilot's father asked gruffly.

"Our own timeline was in danger. We were…assisting Ecco in his efforts. Maybe we just got in the way…but we tried to help. Unfortunately some things went wrong and we were split apart…" Angel hung her head. "I do not suppose any of you know of any way for us to get back home…?" The male Mover almost laughed.

"We have been locked in this prison ever since Ecco left us," the Prime Mover stated, her pectorals shifting restlessly as she spoke. "This desolate wasteland of which we cannot escape…and each day the waters grow more foul with waste and filth. The fish are dieing and we are desperately searching for a way out…but those vile Man…" she ground her teeth in anger, unable to finish her sentence.

"Man…?" Karli repeated tenderly. Pilot, who was watching quietly, waved a small warning. The Prime Mover snapped her head at the common dolphin in agitation.

"Yes, Man. Those evil beings who exploited us as tools while we were not whole and unable to recognize such terrible treatment."

"What?" Angel asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Did Ecco not tell you?" The Circle piped in surprise. "Dolphinkind was incomplete thanks to the works of the Foe long ago. When Man discovered us, they only saw us for use, not for companionship or friendship. We became the constructors of their aquatic empire!"

"Of course, we were unaware as to their doings," the Crimson continued. "When Ecco came and returned our traits to us, we slowly came to understand what had happened those years ago, and now we look upon the structures our ancestors once built with joy and pride with disgust and hatred."

"Man are the main reason as to our dwindling numbers. Before Ecco came, our hope of their return kept us alive. Now, we rely solely on determination to restore ourselves as our motive to live each and every day." Pilot's father finished. Karli gulped, bewildered at how…_different_ Man were than what she knew.

"What happened then?" Angel said softly. "Are Man…still here?" Pilot chirped at her in response.

"No. Man left a long time ago, or so our stories say, right Mom?" His father snorted a laugh at his words.

"Oh yes, they're gone. The _masters_ went and got themselves blown up by their very own enemies." He said mockingly.

"Many years ago, songs tell us that Man engaged in a great Planet War with a foe from beyond the stars. It devastated our lives as our homes were being destroyed in the fighting," the Crimson sung.

"In an attempt to defeat this foe once and for all, Mankind ordered us to build their greatest weapon, there on the top of the mountain," the Circle added. "But before it could be completed, the Foe and Man destroyed one another."

"We knew it as the Engine of Salvation," the Prime One continued. "But of course, it wasn't finished, even if power was being provided to it by our generators. It was highly unstable, and if it ever would be activated, it was thought possible that the weapon would have the potential to obliterate all you see around you, possibly wound the earth to the point where it could never heal. Our world as we know it would have been destroyed."

"But Ecco came, right?" Angel questioned. For the first time since they first met, the other dolphins got smiles on their faces.

"Yes," the Prime Mover answered. "Ecco, who we believed was the Chosen One to bring Mankind back using the Engine of Salvation, became our hero and shut the weapon off. We don't know exactly how he did it, but after he left, we felt sudden…changes."

"Changes?" Karli cocked her head.

"Oh, it was wonderful, wasn't it?" Pilot piped. The others agreed. "It was amazing," he added turning back to Angel and Karli. "In an instant, all of the sudden I understood what everything around me actually was! I could interpret the carvings in the temple walls and comprehend what had really happened compared to what our songs told us. After that, when the weapon was shut off, I changed again! This time, it was a sudden urge to do…well, anything really. I felt like I could conquer anything I tried. I wanted to leap so high, I would sail over the glass wall!" he laughed with such enthusiasm, he rolled over twice in a tumble of happiness.

"Shortly afterwards, we felt other instances of added traits," the Crimson mused. "Finally, there came that special moment where we became complete again, and when that moment came, we all knew that we _must_ survive and continue to sing. The ocean is still alive…we just have to get out there and heal our world."

Angel couldn't stop smiling. The sense of such happiness and hope radiating around the room when the other dolphins spoke of Ecco made her feel shivers run down her spine. He had helped them so much, and now they could only swim in circles, searching for any means of escape. The only one they knew of meant they would have to leave the Movers behind. Thanks to Ecco's uniting of them…no one would be forgotten again.

_Ecco…please be all right…_

"There must be a way out of here…" she said in earnest.

"It would be easy if we could just get the silver door beneath the Crimson Shrine open," Pilot said. Karli perked up.

"Silver door? Why won't it open? Is it broken?" Pilot shook his head.

"No. We just don't have the right tool to talk with it." Karli still was confused.

"…tool?" The male Mover sighed.

"Pilot, they don't understand what you're talking about." The Circle instead cleared his throat.

"The youngling speaks of the Labor Harness. It was a mechanism Man built especially for dolphinkind in order for us to communicate with machines. Using it, our songs become translated to commands for things such as cranes, bulldozers, submarines, and doors. Ecco used it throughout his journey through the island into the weapon's heart. Without one, the door will not respond to our pleas. Unfortunately, that harness was the only one left we know of on this island…and when Ecco disappeared we don't know of its status or if it even exists anymore." Angel pondered for a moment.

"Ecco didn't have it on when he returned to his time, neither did he have any new markings…except a few scars. Perhaps…" she thought a little longer. When she finally had an idea, she raised her voice slightly for all to hear.

"Maybe, if when Ecco transferred through time when he left, the harness simply fell off?"

"Fell off?" The male Mover raised a brow.

"Well," Angel stammered. "I mean, the harness was just left behind. Do you know of where he was last located?" The Crimson nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Yes…yes we know. In the machine…the weapon…the lights suddenly went out, and we felt our ambition return to us. Then…there was a great flash within the structure's heart, and we haven't seen any sign of the starred bottlenose since."

"Hmmm…." Angel turned her head, looking through the glass viewing top of the Mover Shrine to see the ghoulish green glow of the surface. Beyond that, the mountain loomed dangerously, the empty mighty structure standing securely on top. "If I would give a guess, I would assume the Labor Harness is still in the machine." Pilot's father snorted again.

"What exactly are you suggesting, white dolphin?"

"I'm thinking someone just has to go get it and open the iron door."

At that moment, it seemed the silliest and perhaps the stupidest statement of the day, but after a couple seconds to let the idea sink in and be absorbed, the native dolphins soon began to glance at one another in contemplation.

"It is dangerous within the islands," the Circle finally said. "The labyrinth of metal and rock is inhabited with creatures of the deep, always hunting for a meal. The Movers are the strongest of the breeds, but there is only two of them…and Pilot is not near old enough to fight any demons off." He looked Angel in the eye. "We would surely perish if we sought the labor harness."

"We've never tried, though," the Crimson mumbled softly. The Circle gave him a dirty look. Angel shrugged.

"Since it appears we are stuck here for the moment, allow me to search then-"

"Angel!" Karli popped her jaw. "What…b-but…"

"What?" the white dolphin interrupted. "Think about it, Karli. These dolphins are suffering. There are others, stranded survivors, in the island too. Ecco left this world with new hope, but it still needs assistance. We can do something. Ecco would have tried, would he not?" She angled her neck slightly with her question. Karli could barely hold her gaze up.

"Well yeah…yeah he would. He would not just leave them here." She eventually nodded.

"Besides," Angel continued. "There is nothing else for us here, and if we stay, we will just be another burden." The other dolphins presented startled expressions.

"Are you serious about this spontaneous plan of yours?" The Prime Mover asked. Though Angel did hesitate, she finally nodded strongly.

"I am sure," she sung, her voice carrying without a trace of waver or tremor. Its clear flute sound echoed softly off the walls of the Mover Shrine, filling the emptiness with music.

"We're not weak," Karli, after gaining encouragement and confidence, said turning to the others. "We have talents and abilities. Like Angel said, we've helped Ecco throughout his journey." She smiled, swaying her tail in excitement. "Just you wait, we'll help you out!"

Pilot whistled in response, clapping his pectorals in a childish manner.

"How fun! How fun!" He suddenly launched from his corner, zooming around the two newcomers with enthusiasm. "Last time when Ecco came, I journeyed with him. I know a side way into the island's passages. Let me come with you!" He eyed his parents in anticipation.

"Can I go…?"

"Wait…I'm not sure if you should…" Angel began, but trailed off. Although neither parent was smiling, they weren't exactly frowning either. The male finally spoke.

"Swim smart, Pilot. Don't be a nuisance."

"I won't!" He promised.

"And Pilot," his mother continued. "Remember your bloodline. It should take more than a shark to take down a Mover. I'm expecting you to return with no more than a few scratches, understand?" The young one nodded, his orange and brown head bobbling playfully.

"I promise, I promise!"

"Good." Angel sighed, looking at Karli for advice, but the common could only shrug.

_He better not get in the way…_

"Please do be careful," the Crimson began. "Brother Ecco helped us so much, and we have no way to return it. For your kindness, we can provide very little. If you are unable to return home, you are welcome to sing with us for as long as you like." He bowed deeply, eyes closing. Angel smiled, returning the gesture.

"Thank-you, Elder. I assure you…we will be all right." The Crimson appeared shocked that Angel had given him such a respectable title, as did all the other natives.

"Come on, Karli…Pilot," she nodded toward him. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we can get out of here." She headed up towards the surface for a deep breath, her comrades following her. It was an exhilarating feeling, being podleader for the moment. It was an incredibly…_strong_ sensation. She felt no fear or hesitation. Did Ecco ever feel this? All she knew for sure was that this world needed help, and she was fully capable of helping.

* * *

"Come this way! Come on!" Pilot's high voice echoed off the walls of the narrow tunnel, which twisted awkwardly this way and that. It seemed to be heading in circles, going nowhere in particular, but the Mover seemed confident on his sense of direction.

"Pilot, don't sing so loud," Angel hissed. Every corner she expected a mouthful of teeth, but none had come yet. "You'll give us away."

"Oh, don't worry," he called back, happy as ever. "There aren't any sharks here. It's too small. The sharks here are _way_ too big to swim well in this place."

_Well, _that's_ reassuring,_ Karli thought rolling her eyes from behind the two.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Karli called after the Mover. He glanced over his shoulder with that same grin he always seemed to wear.

"Sure I do! This tunnel leads right into the Rock Eating Place! There we can find sets of tunnels and passages that will lead right into the weapons heart!"

"Rock Eating Place?" Angel asked, trying to catch up with him, but the Mover proved very quick and agile.

"It's the place where crystals were harvested from the rock of the island. Mother says that the crystals were charged with an…oh what is it called?" His face scrunched up in thought. "Oh yeah! _Electric beam_ I think it was called. Anyway, the crystal got charged up and shot up right into the machines heart where they were used for something. I don't know exactly what, but Mother says the crystals were not the weapons main source of power…the crystals were used to protect it…I think…" his monologue left him just as confused as the other two, but the Mover quickly shrugged off the thought as if nothing of it was important at all.

The trio continued through the tunnels, twisting this way and that until the passage finally exploded outward, revealing a long room that extending beyond eyesight. It was very dark inside, but withering electric lights crackled and fizzed, giving some atmosphere to the place.

"Oh wow…" Karli exhaled slightly, seeing the room.

It was an incredibly haunting room. A large conveyor belt, leading to a tunnel ending beyond a crushing rotating cylinder, lay old and rusted. A large glass wall showed the tunnel beyond the metal teeth as the only exit, and the entire room was made of large sheets of grey metal. It was gloomy, dark, and very lonely.

"Cool, isn't it?" Pilot asked. Karli nearly scowled at him. The Mover didn't seem to notice, or perhaps missed it entirely, but he took the initiative to move forward.

"We have to go through the tunnel, but the tunnel's teeth have stopped moving for quite a while now. I think they're broken or something. Anyway, we should be able to fit through…" he led the way down the tunnel. The world slowly slipped away into a dark scene, the waters growing more stiff, cold, and unwelcoming.

"…I don't like this…" Karli finally said. Angel turned to her, a worried expression on her face.

"What? Is something the matter?" Karli stopped, pausing to look back towards the faint light behind them some 10 meters.

"I just…something doesn't feel right. It's just so lonely and empty…I don't like it." She offered a smile. "Maybe I'm just nervous." Angel chuckled.

"This place would give anyone odd feelings." The white dolphin placed a pectoral over Karli's back protectively. "We're in this together…remember that."

"Circle! Circle!" Pilot was calling up ahead, looking upward through the glass tubing with an observant eye, pivoting slowly around. "Circle, where are you?"

"Pilot, who are you looking for?" Angel queried. The Mover turned to her, looking a little discouraged.

"There was a Circle member in here. I remember him, because he turned the power on for Ecco and I those few years ago. I was hoping to recruit him for some guidance through the piping…but he appears to be gone. The Mover isn't here either…" He looked around saddened. "I hope they didn't find a way out without telling us…" Angel smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not it. Perhaps they are exploring together, and if they find one, they'll come back with the way. Maybe we'll run into them on our mission." Pilot beamed up at her with renewed hope.

"Yeah, maybe!"

His spirit a little higher, the Mover continued to lead them through, pausing only on occasion to try and remember which path he followed his mother on their way to help Ecco through the island towards the machine. There were few air pockets along the bottom, a couple of tight squeezes, but other than that, nothing much happened. They met no dolphins along the way, nor any predators. It was eerily silent…and not at all a welcoming feeling through every archway. Karli flickered glances behind her constantly, as if she felt being followed.

"So tell me," Pilot finally spoke after a few minutes silence. "How did you two come to know Ecco. I didn't know him very long, but he seemed really odd." The Mover smiled in a droll sort of way. Karli looked like she had bitten into a rotten fish.

"Odd? What do you mean by that?" Pilot continued to swim forward, but he threw his fins up in a delphine shrug.

"He was just different. Of course, Mother says we weren't whole at the time we met him, but I always considered him odd. He even talked to himself!" Pilot laughed after this, remembering some memory of him with the bottlenose on their little adventure. Angel chuckled.

"T…Talked to himself?" She laughed then. "Pilot, what are you talking about?"

"I'm serious!" He sung back over his shoulder. "He would mumble to himself in just random places, talking about 'Powers' and 'Pathways' and 'Colored Doors.' It was weird!" Pilot scrunched up his nose. "He asked me once if I could see the…what did he call it…the glyph!" He nodded confirming his thoughts. "Yeah, he said he was singing to a glyph, but all I saw was water! I thought maybe he was a little kooky." Angel really laughed this time, Karli feeling only slightly insulted.

"Oh Pilot. We're all a little strange in our own ways. That's what makes each one of us unique and special, the symbols that identify us from all the others," the white dolphin chimed. The Mover paused in his stroke.

"I never thought of it like that." Karli tossed her snout up.

"Yeah, well, watch your tongue. Ecco's taught me everything I know; he's my teacher! I bet there isn't a dolphin alive as strong or clever as Ecco." Pilot glanced back to stare at her, obviously not impressed at her boasting.

"What about your parents? Didn't they teach you anything?"

"I…" she faltered. "My parents died a long time ago." Pilot immediately dropped his look in apology.

"Oh, sorry. Then…Ecco's kind of like your dad then, right?" Pilot cocked his head with a smile. The sentence was such an emotional blow that Karli full out stopped in her tracks. Angel swam a little ways, then halted. Pilot giggled, but kept going, assuming the others would follow his tail.

"Karli?" Angel poked.

"I…" she looked at her companion, but the white gem only smiled gently at her. "I just…I've never heard it been said before. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yeah," she said after a moment. The common finally pushed her fluke down, forcing herself to propel her body forward. Angel only trailed behind, chuckling softly.

"There's no need to be shy or ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed!"

"Then why do you hide it?"

"Hide what?" Angel by now had come beside Karli, so the common only had to look to her right to see Angel's face.

"Hide what you truly think." Karli frowned at the floor, watching the lines waver by, the rock protruding from an occasional corner in the metal framework of Man.

"I'm just not used to it yet, okay?" Angel nodded.

"I understand. Any new situation requires time to adjust. There will be a day, I'm sure, where you'll be able to be proud and truly happy of what you have become." She looked at Karli again. "The way he protected and worried about you in the Open Ocean, he surely has already adjusted his ways of thinking." Karli's eyes suddenly widened.

"You think so? Wait…what about you?" Angel appeared shocked for a moment.

"What about me?"

"Where do you stand? I mean…you think about him, don't you?" Karli gazed up at her. Angel at first didn't understand her question, nor how to answer it right, but the dolphin finally whistled the best response she could ponder.

"I do think of him a lot, Karli." The white dolphin sighed deeply. "I don't quite fully get your question though. Did I give you the answer you were looking for?" Karli looked back to the floor.

"Not quite," she admitted. "But…I think I understand a lot more now than I did." Angel smiled, looking back forward, noticing the Mover was waving a fin for them to hurry up from far ahead.

"Come _on,_ you two! It'll take us days at this rate to get there!"

Angel sped up a little, Karli sliding into her slipstream silently. While she closed the gap between here and Pilot, the white gem's mind traveled to other thoughts where she wished she could return. The thoughts of stars singing to her again brought such feelings of sadness and loneliness that she almost lost sight of where she was going.

"We're here." It was Pilot's announcement that brought her back to reality.

"At the machine?" Karli looked around stupidly.

"No," Pilot frowned, as if it was obvious. "We're at the next stop. This is a side entrance into the place where Mother and the others led Ecco through with clues, as well as telling him what the machine really was. I don't remember the exact name of this, but it's like a maze in here, so stay close, okay?" The other two nodded, and Pilot smiled, his grin so pleasant that it even filled some of the emptiness of the waters. The Mover turned towards the entrance, a small hole that was almost completed concealed by metal sheets being bent in all directions.

"Mother told me once, in songs, that Man gave this place a code name that stood for something special. Even she doesn't remember, but a rhyme that she used to sing to me always talked about a maze where the waters lived in _perpetual fluidity._"

The Mover led the way, sliding gracefully through. Angel slipped on past carefully, Karli only nicking her fluke when she tried to get through quickly at the end.

"Dang it. That stings," she whimpered as blood trickled from her cut. Pilot bit his lip.

"Be careful. We have to get past the Giant One in order to make it to the sky tubes that connect to the machine's heart. I think we can sneak on by with no problem. Just don't let him smell you, but I bet he's so old, he probably can't smell anymore!" Pilot giggled. Karli failed to find the amusement.

"The Giant One?" Angel wondered if she dared to ask.

"You'll see!" Pilot replied with excitement. He led the way through a large empty room, pipes extending the gap between the walls, where an isolated tunnel entrance lay. Pilot was approaching it fast, but as neared it, he began to slow down.

"What's wrong?" Angel clicked.

"What's that?" Pilot asked. "I see something in the tunnel."

The trio sent on sonar towards the exit. They had failed to see any other life besides themselves, but something was definitely laying there. It appeared small, still, and a whitish grey color. As they neared it, the dolphins would have gasped if they could have. Laying clustered in the tunnel's mouth, broken and picked clean, lay a skeleton.

"Whoa! Look at this!" It appeared to have been the size of Angel in life, and she studied it with growing realization.

"Oh no…this…this is a dolphin skeleton!" She suddenly shouted. Both Karli and Pilot chocked, coughing and sputtering.

"What?!"

Sure enough, they soon recognized the mangled frame, brutally broken and shattered in many places. The rounded beck, the long spine, the tiny fingers that splayed apart…it was definitely delphine.

"What happened? Sharks?" Pilot spun around.

"He must have drowned. Poor thing…" Angel murmured.

"But we haven't seen any predators to scavenge," Karli whistled shrilly. Pilot spontaneously bolted, heading down the tunnel.

"Wha…? Hey, Pilot, wait up!" Karli raced after him, Angel on her tail. They quickly caught up with the Mover, who had frozen at the exit on the other side of the wall.

It wasn't a very big room…not compared to the previous one, but it was very deep below, and laying on the bottom lay another skeleton, although this one was enormous, the tail curling against the wall in what looked like a very uncomfortably position. This one was also picked clean, but instead of cone teeth and a rounded snout, these remains had very sinister looking fangs in a wider head. It was a shark's skeleton…

"What happened?" Angel cried.

"That thing is huge!" Karli shouted.

Pilot took a few more moments to give his reaction.

"The Giant One…"

"Wait," Karli started. "This was the thing you were talking about. It was a shark, so how could it have died too?"

"Sharks can't suffocate unless they are trapped," Angel mumbled. "There is enough room for this giant to have been able to swim…I don't suppose disease...?" Pilot shook his head.

"No…it looks like it was eaten." Karli nearly laughed.

"Eaten! I don't know what could have, but all I know is that we don't have to worry about getting eaten ourselves-" her sentence was interrupted, not by a mechanical sound, but by a fearsome shrill shriek coming from a connecting tunnel in the chamber. It echoed hauntingly off the metal walls, reaching into the corners and striking cold fear into the dolphins' hearts.

"What was that?" Pilot asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh no…" was all Angel could get out. Karli uttered a little squeak, and when the two looked in the direction they were looking, all felt their throats contract tightly.

Coming out of the tunnel, slowly, and menacingly, came long clawed hands and snake-like tendrils. Following it was a hard skeletal body consisting of a large plated chest, a long bony tail, a narrow head with powerful jaws and interlocking fangs many inches long, and giant disc eyes. It crawled out in a lazy sort of way, head twisting slowly back and forth in viewing the remains of the giant shark. Sleepily, it turned its gaze upward, suddenly coming upon the trio of dolphins frozen in another tunnel's mouth.

The creature couldn't give much expression on its face, but its eyes showed at least great surprise. It didn't make any move, nor did the dolphins. There were terrified and rooted to the spot, unable to move for fear of the creature giving chase. Instead, the being turned to look back into the tunnel from whence it came, and its jaws made several clicking sounds. Following closely, a second identical creature emerged, also looking upon the trio of dolphins. Its eyes gazed hungrily and longingly at them.

"Are they…are they…Foe?" Pilot whispered. Karli had yet to see him frightened, but he was trembling all over. Pilot had never seen the Foe, but stories had told him all he needed to know. "But…but Mom said they were dead. Father told me they and Man destroyed one another…"

"They aren't Foe," Angel whimpered. Karli tore her gaze from the monsters to look at the white dolphin, and become incredibly scared when seeing the extreme terror and utter shock in Angel's eyes. "They are just as bad, if not worse. They are Vortex."

"They're here?" Karli whispered. "But…how?"

"This is where the queen larva must have escaped when the Time Machine blew up, sending us all into that Time Warp. It's my guess that this is the reason of our little skeleton discoveries." Pilot was so confused he was able to look away from the Vortex minions for a second as well, but he didn't ask anything. Karli completely understood.

_So…this is where she came…_

"Listen to me," Angel said through clenched teeth. "We are going to have to run, but we won't get anywhere without oxygen."

"We can't go back…there isn't any other exit besides the one we came through. We'll be trapped!" Pilot squeaked. Angel bit her lip. Glancing up, she noticed soft ripples of light…a surface…and to the side, several other tunnels leading in random directions.

Below them, the Vortex had begun to creep, taking their time, coming up the wall using their limbs, eyes never leaving the dolphins with hungry expressions.

"Okay then, there's only one place left. We'll have to make a jump for the surface, because we cannot swim without air to power us. Then, make a dash for a tunnel…any tunnel…just follow who ever is in front, and whatever you do, don't look back. Keep swimming as fast as you can…"

"Angel…" Karli whimpered.

"On my count…"

"Angel!" Karli whispered harshly again, but the Vortex minions had suddenly leapt off the metal walls, claws scraping deep gashes in the sides as the launched themselves towards their prey.

"SWIM!!" Angel cried. The trio shot towards the surface, tails and hearts racing to make it to air.

There wasn't enough space between the two species, however. The dolphins weren't fast enough, and Angel quickly realized this.

Seeing the common and Mover's tails pulsing with all their might towards the surface, Angel throttled herself forward all the faster, coming beside them. When a drone approached, the white gem threw herself outward, ramming the creature hard in the shoulder. The collision caused the beast to become unbalanced and completely miss its target. The dolphin then tried to dash away with saving agility, but she had forgotten the demon's companion.

Angel screamed when she felt the fangs bury deep between her shoulder blades, claws grasping her sides firmly, tendrils snapping viciously on either side.

"Angel!!" Karli had turned around, eyes burning flame, her voice singing as loud as she could muster. The song wasn't recognized by the yelling Mover beside her, but the drones certainly reacted. Angel was instantly released, both drones shrieking in agony as their hands went to their throats. The drones shivered and shook, but nothing else happened.

Karli realized the truth with horrible disappointment.

_My song's not strong enough…_

With the momentary distraction, the two smaller dolphins drug a bleeding and struggling Angel, the gem moaning in extreme discomfort, out of further harms way. Pilot motioned with his snout which tunnel to take, and the dolphins escaped into the quiet sanctuary of the tunnel, the furious cries of the drones disappearing.

The common and the Mover were very gentle in setting Angel to rest on the metal floor, her eyes loosely shut and tail flopping around in mercy of whichever direction the water chose to move.

"Angel…Angel…come on, Angel, wake up…" Karli whined. Pilot looked on, a never before seen expression on his face, one of tremendous horror, shock, and fear.

"Angel, please…come on…"

"…Karli…?" She opened an eye, and Karli smiled in relief.

"You're okay…" she said it automatically, even though she knew deep down Angel was far from all right.

"Not quite…" the white gem answered. The blood continued to flow, trailing back down the tunnel towards where the drones may still be standing, hurting and confused. It seemed to make the foul waters all the more thicker and dirtier. The sight of so much crimson hanging heavily on Angel's white flesh was so awkward, that it appeared as if it couldn't possibly be her own blood.

"Are the drones…still alive?" she managed to ask. Karli nodded after a second.

"Yeah." Angel closed her eyes, as if thinking really hard.

"Karli, you'll have to swim. Get out of here with Pilot-"

"No!" This was precisely what the common had feared would happen the moment the drone had struck. "No, I can't leave you!"

"Karli, listen to me…"

"I don't want to leave," and the common began to sob, dropping down to bury her face protectively into Angel's neck, on of the few places that hadn't been stained yet. Pilot watched in silence, every few moments flicking a frightened glance towards the tunnel exit, but the drones were either lost or still recovering from whatever damage Karli's song had done.

"Don't be so stubborn," Angel whispered. The common paused in her crying, lifting her head up to look into Angel's eyes again. "Karli, you have to continue. We promised to help Pilot's family escape…and with the Vortex also here…it is up to us to protect this world." She groaned suddenly, tail curling up in intense pain. Karli whimpered loudly, but when the feeling subsided, the white dolphin continued.

"Ecco…Ecco isn't here, Karli. It is our turn to do the duties handed to us."

"But I can't, Angel. I'm not strong enough to do them…I'm not like Ecco…" she began to cry again. Angel almost smiled.

"But Karli, look how strong you've become. You are so much older now…you _can_ do something. You are so much like Ecco…If you were my daughter, I would be so proud of your courage for all you've already done…"

Angel's words pierced Karli's heart with a warm sensation. The common would have gasped if she could. She thought of her parents…were they watching her right now?

"But what about Ecco?" Karli whispered then. Angel then did smile, her memory taking away the pain for a moment.

"He will be just fine. I did my part, and that is all I could have done. I am just…sorry…sorry I couldn't have thanked him one more time…for all he's done for me."

Karli swallowed hard, voice quavering greatly when she spoke.

"When…when I see him again, I can tell him…" Angel smiled again.

"Thank-you…for showing me my_ true_ home…" Karli dropped low again, resting her chin on Angel's neck. Pilot continued his nervous glancing back.

"Uh…Karli…" he tried. The common lifted her head.

"Go. My last task is to get you as far as you can. Leave, and swim fast…Pilot…Karli…" The common couldn't say anything, but she nodded. With some assistance from Pilot, the two dashed away further down the tunnel, being quickly engulfed by the dark and murk.

The white dolphin, struggling greatly, managed to heave herself up and hovering, her fins trembling with a combination of pain and, Angel will admit, fear. Looking up towards the tunnel exit, she saw them. Creeping in slowly, their eyes gleaming and reflecting the faint electric light, the Vortex drones crawled along the floor towards her.

Angel watched them come, thinking things over as they closed the gap.

She immediately thought of her journey, of all the things she had seen, and if Ecco hadn't come a second time, she would probably still be swimming melodically in her cavern, back and forth, in the same way she had always been.

Then she thought of Ecco himself and how glad she was to have swum alongside him. He had included her, allowing her to join a pod once more. Her friends became more valuable than any power or treasure she learned or protected. It was the greatest gift anyone could have given her…

The drones were so close now she could hear their rattled breath, sucking in the foul blood filled waters in excited takes. The white gem seemed out of place, standing out so strongly against the blackened walls and water behind her. But the dolphin stood, beautiful and strong, staring at the drones with a quiet hatred.

Before the drones could have done anything, Angel suddenly coiled her body, ignoring the screaming in her back, charging forward as a song burst from her melon, a shriek on her lips, and a single thought in her mind: _protect those she loves._

* * *

"Karli, this way!" Pilot was leading, the Mover's tail frantic and quick. With his many turns and sudden dashes, the common had a hard time keeping up. He was so fast!

"Pilot…Pilot, wait up! I can't swim that fast…"

Together the two dashed in what seemed to be a random pattern of entrances, turns, and drops in the tunnels, entering a new metal chamber each time. Along the way, she spotted several more skeletons of eaten sharks. The waters had not a single fish in them either…it had been cleaned completely out.

Karli's greatest fear was to run into another Vortex drone. Were those two she saw the only ones left? Or were there many in here that they just had been lucky enough to avoid so far?

She didn't have time to think, though, because Pilot kept up his unbridled pace all the time.

Suddenly echoing along the tunnels, a wailing flew past them. It reverberated against the tunnel, bouncing in all directions. It was not a dolphin's call for sure…and by the sound…it seemed uncomfortably close.

The dolphins shot off like rockets. Neither dolphin knew if it was a different Vortex than before or the same ones they had already met. If it was the latter, then they instantly knew of Angel's fate.

Fear drove Karli faster than she ever thought she could do for so long. The need to keep up with Pilot kept her going without looking back. The tunnels seemed to last forever, never ending no matter how far you swam or how many times you turned a corner…

Finally, it stopped. They came to a huge tube going through the metal tunnel. It was a few body lengths thick, strong glass, with supporting violet ringlets around it every few tail strokes or so. In this portion of the tubing lay a huge crack, leaving a gaping hole against the corner where tubing and tunnel wall met.

"Okay, Karli. Just take this tunnel to the right, and it will lead straight into the tunnel's heart. From there, if the Labor Harness is inside, you can use the safer passages of iron doors to get back down to the shrines."

"Wait…you're coming with me!" Karli shouted distressed, but the Mover just shook his head after a moment slightly.

"No, Karli."

"But…but why?!" Karli was in near tears again, her jaw dropping in shock at Pilot's words.

"Because, I was thinking about what the white dolphin said. She said that you were like Ecco. Well, I figured, the last time Ecco came, all I did was lead the way and he was able to succeed in saving us. Here I am, leading the way again for the next Ecco: you. I don't think I'm supposed to continue on, but let you finish what you started." He smiled and cocked his head. "If you are like Ecco, then you'll save us again!"

"Pilot, that's ridiculous! I can't do this alone-"

"I don't think it's ridiculous." Karli was speechless.

"Besides," he continued, looking down the tunnel. "I know these passages pretty well. Those…Vorset, or whatever you call them, don't. I can still help you out." He smiled at her, the common still looking shocked. "I'll lead them off your trail. If they're all chasing me, they can't come after you."

"But Pilot," Karli sputtered. "You can't fight them! You'll lose!" The Mover almost laughed.

"I don't plan on fighting them. I'm better at racing!" Karli looked on in a feeling of total rejection.

"But Pilot…"

"Now, you listen to _me_, this time," he countered. "I am Pilot, first and only child of the Prime Mover. The Mover bloodline is the strongest and fastest blood of any dolphin species in this world, and I have the purest running in my veins. If anyone can outrun these creatures, it's me. I even beat Ecco in a race once!" He chuckled. "I'll be fine, believe me."

"But I…I…"

"Good luck, Karli!" With that, he flip-turned around and dashed off, his bright coloration disappearing around a corner in a flash.

"Wait!" Karli cried after him. "I don't want to be alone! Pilot, come back! PILOT!" But the Mover never returned. She only heard her own echoes come back to her.

Tears began slowly, Karli wanting to curl up and just sit.

_I'm all alone…I can't do this alone…_

But then she thought of Ecco, and what both Angel and Pilot had said.

_Ecco…am I really like him?_

Lifting herself up, Karli took one last look down the tunnels. With determination growing inside of her, she flipped around, squeezed through the crack, and dashed up the tube, her heart racing inside her chest, fluttering in desperation.

_I'll save you…I'll save all of you…!_

Karli was nearly blinded when, all of the sudden, the rock peeled back and the tube erupted into open sky. It wasn't extremely bright out, but the sudden difference of lighting was still so drastic, the common cried out in surprise.

The tube led her sailing over the waters. She didn't lessen her pace, but the dolphin couldn't help but be astonished at the scenery. The mountain stood so strongly, and perched on top of it lay the weapon, menacingly dark and silent. The tube slowly curved over to head towards it. Beneath her the water glistened and rippled, but it didn't sparkle in the sunlight. The island was sparse and empty, a tree here…a bush there. Even though everything seemed dead and empty, the island looked so much more powerful from above. Karli watched as she came back over it, gliding through the waters as a black, yellow, and cream dash. The weapon leered at her with empty glass eyes, its many windows looking on upon the world in every direction.

Finally, Karli closed the gap between them. The tubing suddenly dipped downward, bending up to come from beneath the machine and open directly into its center. The common paused before the entrance, where she would be swallowed once more into a maw of metal and man-made pieces. She felt much safer where the sun could touch her…but she had to keep moving. The Vortex lay behind…

Entering the machine, an odd sensation came over her. It seemed she passed through a thin barrier when swimming through the opening, the waters abruptly colder and all the more still. In fact, the liquid appeared not completely water, let alone like the filthy ocean trapped within the glass wall down below. It gave more resistance than normal as the common swam through it, as if the waters weren't designed in mind to remain stagnant. Karli didn't like the feeling it gave whatsoever.

The machine, on the other hand, impressed her. It was an enormous circular cavern-like structure. Multiple tubes entered all around its bottom. The glass windows overlooked the entire island surrounding the perch. Large tubes that Karli guessed were once electric lights ran along the floor and up the walls. Within the center, the floor rose slightly, and above, the ceiling dipped, forming a section where a cylinder shaped cage or case could be placed. It gave the feeling that something important had once stood in the very spot, but now it was missing. Karli felt a pulling coming from that area…and she cautiously swam forward.

When she came to the center, even though she knew the machine was dead, Karli almost expected something to happen. The weapon, however, remained silent in its eternal sleep. The common looked up, seeing nothing interesting to catch her eye. Glancing down, straight beneath her, her eyes grew wide at the breathtaking sight.

A semi-sphere window lay directly beneath, giving a bird's eye view of the island. In the sunset, the paints of color given from the rays swept over the barren island, coloring the dry landscape with miraculous hues of every shade imaginable. The scene could have been considered beautiful, if not for the fact that every living thing still remaining on the island was sickly and dieing.

But the countryside was not the cause for Karli's excitement. Reposing quite plainly on the glass bottom, its sides showing obvious use with dents and scratches, lay a very odd looking yellow and silver object. It had the basic design of a cylinder, though much more fluid and curved with a streamlined appearance. It had small slit-like gaps in the sides, and opening in the bottom back, and a tiny little protruding curve on the top pointing backwards, just like a miniature dorsal fin.

"This is it," Karli found herself whispering aloud. "This must be the Labor Harness…the very one Ecco wore…"

Sensing a sudden need to get moving, whether for air or fear, Karli couldn't decide, she dove downward, edging closer with apprehension of the unknown item. It appeared way too big for her, or at least Karli thought so, but she slipped her head in from the back anyway.

Slipping her pectoral fins into the slits, and sliding up all the way, the harness was definitely too big…but when Karli released a small bit of delphine song in confusion, the harness reacted. Karli gave a little squeak as the Labor Harness contracted itself, closing tightly and securely as it folded to form Karli's build.

It fit perfectly now, molding like a second skin. The material was incredibly light, but cold and unfamiliar. The bright metal material reflected the sunlight, displaying rectangular beams along the walls leading back into the machine as Karli moved.

She had done it. She had found the Labor Harness! She had succeeded in her mission…or at least the first part of it. The common felt the reality of her situation close in as she gazed upon the island many meters below her, knowing that in the copy of Aquamarine Bay awaited fellow dolphins for her return...

She whimpered for Angel, prayed for Pilot, wondered of Ecco, Neria, and Taren…how were they faring?

_Okay, I got the Labor Harness, but now what? What can I do?_ Karli closed her eyes, wishing with all her heart that she was just back home…with her friends, her podmates, and Ecco. But even against all the fear and nerves, a single voice chimed in her head answering her question.

_You do what Ecco would do._

"And he would try to save his friends," Karli said to herself. "So that's what you're going to do. I've made it this far…I'm not going to give up. At least I can try!"

* * *

**From the Author-**

Hey there! Thanks for all your patience and faith, guys. I know there was quite the gap, but man my summer sucked. I won't lie! I was way too busy…work and softball, not a good idea. In fact, I wrote this chapter over my annual family vacation trip! It was actually really fun and relaxing, especially since I was given several hours, at last, to just sit down and type. Woot!

Anyway, this chapter was a slow starter for me. I didn't know where to go at first, so I just took time to sit and brainstorm, and a couple scenes popped into my head. Angel's death sniff had been in my head for a long time, but I had troubles creating ways to lead up to it and still have a satisfactory amount of words.

I pulled out a fond memory from Man's Nightmare for a little filler. For any owners of DotF, if it still works, you may want to take the time to get into a Man's Nightmare level where Pilot is following you around. Find a glyph, wait for Pilot to catch up, then sing to it. When your finished, flip-turn and sing to Pilot. It's so cute; he actually asks what you're talking to! It made me smile, so I just had to put it in here. .

All right, if time will allow, I'll start on the next part of this adventure…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

Dominion of the Dolphins

_Under rock and caves of stone,_

_She lived secluded all alone, _

_Filled with dangers, yet never feared,_

_One of few who had mastered Air._

_In the dark, lived in light,_

_And created beauty in the night,_

_Once more sees sun and time to spend,_

_And seemed to come from the other end._

_Come to use from land up high,_

_With stars and singer of the sky,_

_To help revive one lay down,_

_In shambles littered on the ground._

_Tagging along to help if she can,_

_Now was trapped in terrors of man._

_Screams were shouted instead of sang,_

_When white became caught between claw and fang._

_The light was cast back into dark,_

_And on searing heart was left a mark._

_Many wept, even stars cried,_

_The night that an angel died._

_The night when an angel died… _- Neria's Work

"Is it over?" Neria could barely squeeze the words out. Her eyes were so tightly shut after the wild ride of traveling through time, she didn't remember much of the transfer at all. She recalled spinning…lots of spinning, and a sudden decrease in speed. Water rushed over her, sweeping into a gentle lope and churn. When she felt the sea breathe regularly around her, she finally loosened her grip on Taren slightly, but refused to look to see where she was.

"I…I think so," he responded. Taren couldn't recollect the previous events either. He just remembered the triumphant look that horrible vortex drone had on its face before it was vaporized in the explosion of the time machine…it looked so confident it had succeeded in the task it had been given: get his monarch out of harms way.

The time machine! Taren pulled away from Neria suddenly. What had happened to it? Was it completely destroyed? What had happened in the original timeline? What was going on in the other words and realities? And…where were they themselves?

Neria, after recovering from having suddenly nothing to cling onto, glanced around in growing awe.

"Taren…look at this place! Where…where are we?"

The scenery was lavish. It was very similar to home, actually. The waters, though surrounded by cliffs, steep inclines, rock, and land with trees too high to see completely without jumping, rocked back and forth in a gentle motion, causing the surface to sparkle and dance in rhythm of some silent music.

The waters themselves were different. The blue hue seemed slightly darker and richer…as if purified to the purest state of ocean possible. It seemed very clean, sanitary, and extremely clear. Even with the churning of the water, the two dolphins could see perfectly for great distances in every direction.

The plant life was drastically larger and more lush. Great water trees branched out, their red skins and bark absorbing sunlight and water, nourishing themselves. Kelp forests grew in secluded clumps and giant flowers with petals nearly the size of Karli swayed in among crevices and large cracks against the walls.

Fish of every solid color imaginable twitted in among the green foliage. Among them darted species that shimmered, shone, and even rainbow creatures. Birds rivaling those of Paradise chirped above, a pair of scarlet sparrow sized flyers taking off to soar into the blue heavens.

"It is beautiful…" Neria breathed. Coming up to the surface, the very air seemed alive, seeping into her lungs to power her song and voice all the further when she spoke. The pair of dolphins felt energized and renewed, as if taking in some elixir of life. Whatever realm they had entered, it was a dolphin's domain, a true cetacean paradise…

"I do not know where or when we landed, but we need to think of something," Taren mumbled. "We have been separated from the group. Now what?" Neria thought for a minute.

"I suppose the only thing we can. I assume Ecco would try to return home…would he not? We must find a way to return back to our timeline and meet him there…" Taren shook his head.

"Not Ecco. He would continue his mission. He would pursue another way of finding the Vortex Queen, whenever she may have landed." Neria frowned.

"But what about us? Are you saying he would completely forget about us-"

"I never said such a thing, Neria," Taren scowled. "Ecco would never forget his companions. Like his stories of his distance past, the first time these Vortex attacked, he never forgot his family. Instead, he searched for them, finding a way to get to them and help them." Neria glowered again.

"So what do you propose we do?" Taren sighed.

"We do what Ecco would. If the Queen came here, then it is up to us to stop her." Neria's frown dropped to a saddened expression.

"Do you think we are up to it?"

"Of course." Taren had hesitated, though, when he said this. He offered a smile, and Neria gladly gave one too. She suddenly tilted her head, eyes going out of focus for a minute.

"Do you hear that?" Taren listened.

"It sounds like…singing. Dolphins!" He smiled for a second, but it quickly faded when Neria did not show any excitement.

"They are not singing, Taren. They are…screaming. Cries and shouts…something is wrong." She looked at him. "Those dolphins are in danger, Taren."

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear the desperation in their songs…they are fighting for their lives. We have to do something!" Taren at first was reluctant.

"What can _we_ do? We do not have powers or strength like Ecco…"

"We have our songs, especially the ones Ecco taught us." She glared at him. "It is what Ecco would do, right?" The male spinner sighed, his hazel gaze dropping before her.

"You are right. Let us go…perhaps there is an answer there."

The two followed the sounds and, sure enough, as they neared the sight they heard splashes, shouts, and angry calls. It didn't sound like this was going the way the singers wanted it to.

Rounding the corner to the left, the two spinners came to a very narrow passageway. At some points, the two dolphins had to swim single file, but as the approached the end, the noticed the path dipped downwards into a small tunnel connection to another pool beyond.

"Taren, look!"

Before the two had reached the passage's end, a small dark figure had entered the tunnel at a rapid pace. They heard his labored released of air in short bursts as he pumped his tail vigorously. Seeing the two blocking the path, he slammed on the brakes as he approached them. He managed to stop only a couple body lengths away, just close enough to let the sun reveal him completely to the duo.

Neria gasped in shock.

The dolphin was rather small and stocky, shorter than the spinners, but with a much rounder frame. His coloration was green, similar to clumps of ocean living algae. Dark splotches gave him perfect camouflage around the lush landscape of this dolphin's paradise. Although he was rounder, his rubs clearly showed and rubbed his skin. The flesh on his face was sunken in, and he seemed very disproportional in weight, as if he was recovering from starvation or fasting. Even his eyes were well hidden on the head's color. The most striking feature of the dolphin, tough, was at his neck.

The dolphin had a small, shallow blow hole that was barely visible. The duo wouldn't have noticed this little strange feature if not that his neck had multiple slits down their sides, small incisions running parallel. The dolphins couldn't believe, couldn't understand, how this fellow singer had gills on him, but sure enough, the panicked dolphin was breathing heavily and in fear.

He had reason to. His entire right shoulder was bleeding and ripped apart. A dark trail faded behind him.

"Wha…what happened to you?!" Neria chimed. The dolphin's eyes glinted in understanding, so Taren and Neria at least knew they were looking at a true dolphin and not some fish hybrid, but instead of speaking, he glanced back around in terror.

Flying around the corner to enter the tunnel, the duo was given the reason as to the blood, the screams, and the chaos seen in the green dolphin's face. A massive grey shark, similar to the mako that had attacked them in the Open Ocean back in their original timeline, was pursuing the stranger. He uttered a little squeak at seeing his attacker find him again.

"Get back!" he cried at it, but the monster took no heed. Instead, it charged, an audible growling grumble as it opened its teeth filled maw. The little dolphin turned his head away, seeking protection under his own fins in fear.

Suddenly, song burst over the entire commotion, drowning out every single sound. The shark stopped dead in its tracks, petrified in unseen coils that bound its body in a tight net. The creature struggled and snapped, but every muscle nerve had been tightened and locked against its will. Standing protectively in front of the pitiful looking green dolphin, was Neria, her face hard in anger.

Diving over her, another song burst into the scene. Taren, mouth agape, launched himself at the frozen shark's face. He punched and tore viciously until he tasted shark blood, then backed away to escape injury himself.

Howling in pain at the sensitive point being hit, the shark staggered backwards.

"Leave us!" Neria spoke and sang at the same time, the song shoving the shark roughly. The creature rolled its eyes in confusion as to what was happening to it, but instead of stubbornly continuing to fight, it turned around and limped off.

Taren popped his jaw a final time at the shark's tail, not turning around until he was certain it was leaving back the way it had come.

"Are you all right, fellow singer?" Neria asked gently, her face showing sympathy to the stranger's pain and injuries. "Here, let me help you…"

She took a breath at the surface and, though the stranger was obviously frightened, Neria's voice convinced him to trust her fully. The female spinner bathed the dolphins shoulder in sweet music, a small tune and melody that warmed the very skin that was left.

The wound did not heal like magic, but it no longer stung and the bleeding stopped. The pain began to numb away. Neria smiled.

"Is that better?" The stranger looked utterly shocked and speechless. He stared at Neria in amazement. Even Taren was startled by this. Within moments, though, the stranger had obviously decided that these two new dolphins were friends, not part of the enemy, and pulled himself back up again.

"My home!" He chattered frantically, his song reduced to clicks and squeaks in his speed. "The sharks have been released again! My family! My pod! You have to help them! Please, save us!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Taren interrupted. "What do you mean, they have been _released_?" Neria, on the other hand, touched him lightly with her right pectoral.

"Do not worry. We will do what we can." She turned to Taren with a determined expression, and he had no choice but to submit.

"Okay. You win. We can find out later…"

The two dashed down the tunnel, leaving the bewildered green stranger behind. When they exited again, they came to an astonishing scene.

It was a small village, complete with housing and shelter for each family. Small circular rooms of hardened clay and stone, connected by small tunnels of their own, reached up towards the surface like trees to form aquatic houses for the dolphins. They expanded all around in small groupings throughout the bay area. It wasn't an incredibly large area, but a smaller pool more inland than Atlantis would be.

Green dolphins were swimming frantically in every direction, chattering and songs making the chaos all the more confusing and hard to follow. But among them dashed several large grey sharks. Taren almost immediately recognized the one he had just injured among the fray, snapping ferociously at a frightened female.

"This is horrible!" Neria cried. Racing towards the surface, she took one great breath, Taren on her tail.

"Taren! We have to use our songs to stun them!"

"Okay…I will try!"

The two split up, their songs coming forth in more strength than ever before. The green dolphins paused in their fleeing and pitiful attempts at defending themselves to see who was creating these new sounds. They stopped to see what the newcomers would do.

"Take this!" Taren sung directly at a shark's side, hoping that he remembered the Shark Song Ecco had sung in the Open Ocean to him all that time ago. To his luck, it worked.

The beast froze, the eyes going out of focus momentarily. When their clarity returned, the monster just gazed around stupidly, not quite knowing where it was or how it got there.

But before it could react or remember, Taren had given a full blow into its gills with his beak, the beast hissing in agony at the hit. The spinner then rolled easily off, avoid the snapping teeth of the shark as it threw its head aside to try and catch its attacker.

A short distance off, Neria was also having success. Her songs pummeled the sharks mercilessly. Taren had never seen her so vicious. She swept over those unable to protect themselves any longer, the dolphins that were exhausted and giving up. Her music beat the monsters away, circular bruises appearing in their tough grey hides from the melodies she rang.

"Listen to me!" Taren yelled at the dolphins staring dumbly at him. "I will confuse the creatures, but I cannot beat them all away myself." He noticed that the one he had hit, though blood trickled from his gills, was still alive and angrier than ever. "I need your help as well. You have to continue fighting!" The spinner spun desperately, hoping they understood what he asked them of.

"Sing for us, stranger!" When a voice finally broke the silence among them, Taren turned to see who it was. It was a very odd looking dolphin…well, odder than the others. He was leaner and considerably smaller; smaller than Karli probably was. Running down his sides, starting from his eyes to his tail tip, were yellow and white streaks. It was like sunlight swimming down his flanks, and he stood out quite well among his darker companions.

"We will take them out! Sing that same song again, newcomer!"

"All right," Taren said. Turning back to face the foes, Taren released his songs once more, hitting each shark he could reach multiple times. When the beasts faltered in their movements, the green dolphins swarmed over them, angry yells for revenge echoing among the empty houses.

Working together, the sharks were beaten by the dolphins into the sands, the dirt being flow up by razor tails and fins in agitation at being dominated by the smaller species. They hissed and spat and growled with every ounce of fierceness they could muster, but the dolphins, with renewed vigor thanks to the newcomers, refused to back down.

But as hard as the dolphins hit, the poor green breed was too small, sickly, and weak to put on much damage. Soon they grew tired and had to back off. Taren and Neria followed suit, only to see what would happen. To their dismay, the sharks, bloody and beaten, began to pick themselves up again, eyes rolling in blind pain. They could barely see after the onslaught of the cetaceans, but their anger and desire to kill overtook the hurt, driving them mad and all the more dangerous.

"We can't keep fighting them like this…" a green soul moaned. "I'm so weak…" He settled to the floor, pectorals clasping his stomach in dull discomfort.

"Taren, what do we do?" Neria asked. The sharks began to advance, using their sixth sense of feeling electricity to guide them towards the backing dolphins. Their teeth clacked menacingly.

"Neria, you would not happen to have a song that could…you know…" Neria's eyes widened.

"Taren, I cannot! Singing such a black and wretched song as Ecco's Song of Death…I do not think I could bear to create the notes! I do not believe I have a song strong enough to damage them beyond repair either…" Taren regretted even asking.

"Then we will have to do it the hard way," he grimaced, baring his cone teeth in preparation, but before he even had the chance to charge, a loud booming echo overcame everything.

"Halt your actions, Outcasts!" The entire family of green dolphins turned as one, even the sharks pausing for a moment to listen to the newcomers. They recognized the voices of their previous owners…the ones who kept them captive and starving…always hungry and bloodthirsty…

Taren and Neria turned to look too, and they couldn't believe what they saw.

Slicing quite calmly through the crystal waters was another pod of dolphins, but unlike any singer they had ever seen before. Unlike the green dolphins, obviously referred to as the Outcasts, who were very small, these strangers were massively huge.

Their bodies resembled more of an orca with a dolphin's beak than the traditional streamlined swimmer. Most of them were about the size of one-and-a-half Eccos with an orange and brown hide. Their bellies were a creamy white, but their eyes shone black and menacing.

Along their backs surrounding their dorsal fins, as well as along their sides, grew large and deadly looking bone spikes similar in shape to appear as extra dorsal fins. Their flukes were broad and stiff, perfect for pushing forward their massive muscular bodies, which seemed constructed for the sheer purpose of power and fighting. Upon their sides was a design tattooed, each one identical. It was a circular shape built from two swishes connected together. Unlike the green dolphins, these singers had perfectly normal blowholes with no gill flaps whatsoever.

In the center of the group, however, lay a true monster. This had the same eyes as his soldiers, but his coloration was a dark grey instead. His build was all the more giant, and tusks curled from his lower lip to stand above his beak. He also wore a branded symbol on his sides, but his identification was different. Instead of two swishes, a trio ran through the circle's interior. He frowned when looking upon the scene of the sharks and dolphins. He either failed to notice the odd looking Taren and Neria or chose to ignore them as unimportant.

"What a mess," he groaned. "All right, recruits. Take care of this pest problem."

"Right!" Several answered, advancing forward suddenly. They pushed themselves roughly through the crowd, headed towards the shark cluster. The beasts began to back away, nervous as the dolphins came. Neria didn't understand…were they afraid? The sharks were still larger than the leader…

But she was soon answered. Two soldiers took a shark a piece. One brutally spun to use their hard fluke to knock the creature aside and upwards, the other rushing up to clasp their fangs around the monster's neck. Blood gushed and squirted as the creatures hissed in fury and pain, the dolphins' cone teeth apparently having been replaced with razor sharp daggers.

The soldiers then tossed the sharks aside as rag dolls, the beasts being pummeled into the sands. The first recruits then took the opportunity to charge in, taking the opportunity as the creature's belly was exposed, then slice their deadly spikes into the gut of the shark.

The sharks screeched their final vocals. Neria turned around, disturbed, saddened, and disgusted. The taste of blood was unwelcoming and thick, but the Outcasts watched with complete placid expressions.

When the squeamish sounds finally ended, Neria looked. Every single shark lay dead, torn apart and still. These dolphins…had killed without a second thought. Simply by command.

The general looked rather pleased with himself. Turning to the other, smaller species, his deep song resonated around the silent waters, and the green singers watched him in silent attention. Taren couldn't help but notice how they appeared to loath the grey dolphin quietly…some even trembled in apparent rage at his appearance.

"Well, we seem to be always cleaning up for you worthless singers. Be grateful we offer our help so willingly, otherwise you'd be shark food many times over-"

"Like hell-water we're grateful!" A single strong song broke out among the green dolphins. The others seemed quite surprised, even the big newcomers. The grey general was speechless, but when he saw the speaker approach, he merely scoffed at his challenger. The green dolphin, who bore many scars and scratches on his once handsome face, puffed up to his greatest size.

"You jerk-off Clan members! Help us?! Don't make me laugh! You spineless cowards; you promise us a treaty on never releasing those horrible beasts again, and yet somehow they seem to _accidentally _continue to escape! Then you waltz right on over here, late and after we have already suffered injury and death, to boast about saving us! You think we're stupid?" He snapped viciously at the water, the general not even wincing at his display.

"Come now, little Dewlrik, do show some gratitude for our efforts. Don't be so rude! I'd like to see you try to take out these pesky little fish all by yourself. Don't forget your status beneath us, little _Outcast…_" he finished in a growl, his pleasure dissipating completely into a threat. Dewlrik backed up slightly, his lip twitching.

"You…If my father were still alive…" he hissed. The general snorted.

"Oh, so the leader finally went belly up did he? About time that sickly old fool submitted to Time's demands!" He then laughed, his pleasure from Dewlrik's horrified look sickening to Taren and Neria. The male spinner felt his jaw clench in stiff dislike of this dolphin. Sure, he and his companions had saved them, and he still didn't understand the whole situation, so he daren't say anything yet…but this dolphin-thing…who was he?

"Shut-up…" Dewlrik forced. The general ceased his bouncing vocals.

"What? Speak up, puny Outcast. I can't possibly hear you over my own joy."

"I said 'shut-up', you hunk of whale spit!" The blow was expected, but the movements were still so fast many didn't know what had happened. A quick flick of the tail, and Dewlrik was back down in the sands, squealing as his face bled, a deep gash running from his cheek completely down to his neck from the Clan officer's fluke. Several outcasts came to his defense and assistance, but none approached the officer, who smirked in satisfaction at his adversary's pain.

"That will teach you to watch your tongue, Outcast." He started to come forward. "Or do you still have troubles remembering your place?

"Remember this!" He added, pivoting to stare everyone in the eyes. "Just because we are whole in body and flesh does _not_ mean your status has increased! You are not one with _us_! Take care to commit to memory your place among the levels of power!" He displayed fierce fangs from behind grey lips, and the green dolphins protecting their prince turned away.

"Stop it!" It was Neria who had shouted. "Please, leave them alone!" The general snapped his head in her direction, and when she saw his dark eyes pierce her own black orbs, she immediately backed away.

The general looked over her for one second, contemplating who she was.

"And who might you be, little singer? You look nothing like these pitiful creatures?" He motioned with his snout to indicate the surrounding green dolphins. "Are you part of them, or some new species?" He started to come closer, and the smaller the gap came between the two, the more he eyed her hungrily.

"Do answer me, sweet lady…my, you're a pretty one." Neria flinched, back-finning to get away from him, not saying a word. When he came close enough to almost reach out and touch her with his tusked snout, and Neria whimpered with fright, yet another song burst the tense scene.

"Dare not touch her, Dolphin!" The Officer snapped in agitation around. His fellow Clan members had formed a strong wall behind him, and the outcasts surrounded them in a large circler. Standing boldly in the center, however, was a dolphin who looked almost identical to the girl in front of him. Only this one was male, and had hazel eyes narrowed in a challenge.

"And who might you be, other singer?" he questioned. Taren bit his lip, forcing himself to stop shaking.

"My name is Taren. My friend is Neria. We are not from here and are not involved in whatever conflict your kind and these Outcasts have. We only offered our assistance to these fellow singers because they were having trouble with those sharks. Leave her be, and we will be on our way without hesitation." The general rolled his eyes.

" 'Not from here'? I figured as much, since you look nothing like any blood I've ever seen or heard of. Well, wherever you come from, _fellow singer_," he mocked. "I suggest you learn the order of powers here. We are the Clan, and whatever the members of our kind wish, they receive. I think I've done a good job today and deserve a little reward for my efforts." He turned back to Neria, an odd smirk on his lips. "Perhaps a little company back at home? If you're not from around here, I can introduce you to our ways…"

"I told you to leave her be!" Taren shouted more loudly this time. This time the general turned fully around.

"And if I choose to not back down? What possible chance do you think you have to take away what I want, stranger?" Taren thought quick and hard, and he spat out the one thing that he believed would bring a response in this dolphin.

"Do not underestimate me. I am a surviving traveler and companion of Ecco the Dolphin's through his travels." He did get a response…complete silence.

The general raised his brow.

"Ecco?" he asked. Taren swallowed. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say…?

Amongst the crowd of outcasts, Neria saw a small shape slip away almost unnoticed. She couldn't quite see him, but she swore she saw yellow stripes spilling down his sides. He seemed to be quite in a hurry.

"Ecco?" a whimper came from the ground. Dewlrik was struggling up again, his eyes sparkling in renewed hope. "Did you say 'Ecco'? Where is he? Is Ecco with you?" The outcast leader was almost begging, pleading, for Ecco to be shown to him. The other outcasts began to murmur amongst themselves, repeating the bottlenose's name as if it had been nearly forgotten among them and was bringing back their memory.

The general quickly became distressed at the loss of the attention.

"Ecco?" he snapped at Taren. "What do you mean; where is he? Is he with you?" Taren began to back away. When the general saw his hesitation, he took his opportunity to take control again. A smile passed his lips.

"Ah, what a chance for me! If you have hidden the dolphin with stars on his head I have heard so much about, then there is no doubt he will come for his friend's life! I will be greatly rewarded for bringing him in to our Leader's throne!" He laughed, his shadow engulfing tiny Neria beneath him. "Come with me, little lady…I have a job for you…as _bait…_"

He then launched himself at her, sinking his teeth into her pectoral. Neria screamed, but couldn't pull away. If she struggled, her fin would have been torn to pieces in the officer's jaws. She was so panicked; all thoughts of songs to release herself vanished out of her mind.

"NO!" Taren, before he could even think what he was doing, lunged forward, teeth burying into the general's neck from behind. Although he could do little damage, he did manage to break skin. The monster dolphin's flesh was still dolphin flesh, and so tore just like Neria's.

The general spat and growled, more of irritation and surprise more than pain. Shrugging the spinner off, everything halted in mid statement. The Clan members were shocked, the Outcasts impressed. The spinner, the newcomer, had attacked a Clan general!

"You will regret your actions, stranger…" the Clan member hissed, his jaws still around Neria's fin. Angry, he tossed her aside, Neria emitting sounds being hurt as she hit the sands on the bottom.

Taren had never felt so infuriated before in his life as he saw her curl up in pain, her face wincing. The spinner growled so deeply, he hardly recognized the sound as coming from him. The general stood to face him, a confident grin placed on his face. When he heard Taren's vocals, he merely grinned all the more, clearly amused.

The entire group, even the Clan soldiers, watched on in attentive silence. The general turned to his subordinates.

"Watch closely, men. I will show you how to deal with minor pests like this one here, who believes himself to be twice his size!" He then laughed, and his soldiers chuckled in response.

The Clan member made the first move, not bothering to wait any longer. Lunging forward, teeth bared, he roared in for the tackle. Taren, however, was quick enough to dodge to his left and barely escape the snapping teeth.

"Quick little…" the general growled as he recovered from missing.

Thus began a circling effect. The general would charge, Taren evading the blow every time. The spinner was left on defense, for the officer gave no sign for an opportunity to attack. The Clan members cheered for their chief, jeering as Taren neared them. Some even snapped their teeth inches from his fluke.

Taren at first couldn't figure out the general's plan, but it soon began to take effect. He was being worn out. The general clearly knew he wasn't fast enough to get a first strike, but the more he charged, the more tired Taren became. Once, the spinner waited too long to dodge, and he was punished with a searing pain in his tail side from a passing spike. Taren's blood began to mix with the crystal clear waters surrounding him.

Finally, the general paused, watching Taren pant at the surface.

"Tired yet? I certainly hope not. I could have fun doing this for hours!" He laughed then, the sound frightening to the outcasts. They began to back away, out of harms way if necessary.

"You're too weak, stranger! Submit to me, and you can come peacefully with your girlfriend. There, all I can promise you is that I won't be one to kill you…"

Taren's rage boiled inside him like no other. His vision blurred, the objects and colors swirling around slightly. This time, he wouldn't move. This time, he would face his challenger…

_I am not afraid of you…_

The general charged again, and Taren didn't budge. When the last moment to safely move came and went, the officer opened his jaws to snap Taren's neck in two. However, the spinner simply flitted his head upward, twisting his body so quickly that he was vertical, nose to ground, in a split second. As the general passed underneath, the spinner charged forward himself, teeth burying into the general's back between deadly spikes.

Taren's blow was powerful enough and surprising enough to throw the clan member completely off balance. With the spinner continuing his force from above, the officer was sent directly into the sands below. Although the spinner's blow wasn't powerful enough to do any surface damage, you wouldn't believe that if you heard the general shriek in pain.

The collision with the ground had not been soft, and the defensive spikes had become dangerous. One had snapped off in the crash, sending the sharp end deep into his rib cage.

Taren leaped off, feeling the body beneath him tense and shiver in agony. As the spinner took a breath, he thought it was over, but only gasped as the general picked himself up again. Fire was in his grey eyes, burning with deep hatred towards the spinner.

Reaching beneath him, the clan officer grasped the spike in his jaws and wrenched the weapon out of him. The wound squished sickeningly, and blood flowed freely, but the general didn't flinch. He simply spat the spike out, letting the sharpened bone drop gently to the sands.

"You'll pay for that one, stranger…I'll have to kill you now…"

Blind in rage, the general lunged forward again. Taren was so petrified, he honestly couldn't later recall what had guided him. Without thought, the spinner reacted to save himself. In the blink of an eye, probably moving faster than he ever had, the spinner, dropped to the ground, gasping the bone in his own mouth, ignoring the foul taste it brought.

As the general passed overhead and realized his mistake, it was too late to correct. The bulky body, powerful as it was, was not agile enough to roll out of the way. Literally screaming with his attack, Taren rushed upward, spike in mouth, to thrust it into the general's throat.

The clan member's voice was immediately cut off, and he spiraled into the ground with what was left of his charge. There, he twitched and wrestled, trying to move, but his strength rapidly left him. Soon his eyes went blank, and the general ceased to move completely.

Taren stood, bruised and exhausted, in the same spot where he had given the final attack. Not a single sound stirred.

"Taren…" Neria whimpered. The sound was so soft, but in the quiet everyone heard it. Taren turned around slowly, eyes passing her for a moment and then continuing on to the clan members behind him. They stared, open mouthed, in total shock. A few glanced questioningly to their comrades. It was obvious they were debating on what to do next.

Some of their lips twitched, and Taren gulped and backed away. Before the recruits could make any move, another voice entered the fray.

"What on earth is going on here?!" It was a female's but incredibly loud. Taren thought it may have been an Outcast, but he nearly choked when another Clan general glided into the circle's heart. She glared at the recruits, who immediately backfinned away. Glancing down at her dead comrade, the female general merely sighed.

"Well, so much for him." Turning to the other viewers, she bellowed loudly for all to hear.

"Who did this to him?!" At first no one answered, but soon several voices squeaked frightened from the background.

"It was him!"

"The newcomer killed him!"

"The one with the hazel eyes! He fought the Clan general!"

The female eyed Taren with wariness.

"You, dear stranger? Is it true, that you killed my brethren on your own?" Taren was trembling all over. He didn't think he could take on another one. This clan leader looked considerably stronger, wiser, and much more controlled. But she didn't pierce his flesh with her stare. In fact, she looked rather kind, curious, and if possible, worried. Taren couldn't understand, and his confusion frightened him. He wondered if Neria was all right, but didn't dare turn around to see.

In the corner of his eye, though, he noticed another Outcast member join the group. Splashes of yellow ran down his sides…

"Well, it really must have been quite a fight!" the female continued. "If you don't mind me asking, stranger, what was the cause of such a quarrel?"

Taren's mouth was still dry, and he rose to the surface for a quivering breath.

"…What do I do?...Ecco?…" The general's eyes shot wide.

"What did you say?"

"I was traveling with Ecco," he repeated after a pause. But the female didn't look angry or frightened. She seemed awed and impressed.

"You are very brave, singer, to speak _that_ name in this world." Taren didn't respond. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Taking a glance at the soldiers behind her, all of which were listening intently, she finally spoke to Taren again, this time with an authoritive voice.

"Tell me where he is." Taren's eyes rushed upwards.

"What?"

"Ecco. Has he returned? I must find him immediately. I ask that you take me to him." Taren lowered his head.

"I am afraid I cannot do that…" The female scowled.

"Then I command that you come with me in his place." Taren took a quick intake of breath.

"Huh?"

"There is someone who would like to speak with you. As an obedient server of my Leader, I must request that you come with me." Taren had no idea why, but the thought of seeing these Clan members' Leader terrified him. His cowardly instincts returned. He immediately backfinned further away from her.

"No." The female frowned.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, singer. You _will_ come with me."

"Stay away!" The female growled in frustration. Coming forward, she was halted by another blur of black and grey.

"Wait! I will go!" Neria stood in front of Taren, her eyes shimmering in the sunlight. The general paused.

"Another newcomer…?"

"I know Ecco too! He is not here. Whatever you ask of him, I can answer. Just stop tormenting my friend all the longer! We have been through much. I beg of you; be easy on our hearts!" The female general stared at Neria with cold eyes, but they soon filled with warmth again. Glancing a final time at the soldiers watching, she sighed deeply.

"Very well. Your request shall be obeyed, dear singer. However," Neria tensed up at her pause. "I still insist that the male come with me. You two are strangers here, and I cannot disregard the fact that one of my comrades is dead because of him. A rightful punishment must be ensued. The soldiers will escort you to our Leader. I will take your friend with me."

"No!" Neria began to protest.

"Enough!" The general cried. "Men, seize her!"

Neria shouted in alarm as she was ripped from Taren's side. The orange and brown clan recruits surrounded her and prodded her away from him.

"Taren! Taren!"

"Do not harm her in any way, soldiers," the general warned. "If you do, you will meet my teeth. Take her safely to our Leader. He will deal with her." Although they grumbled beneath their breath, the soldiers carried out their order, prodding more gently with tusked snouts. Neria had no exit. Each escape route was covered with spikes and fangs.

The general dragged Taren away, the spinner helpless. He struggled in vain, but he could not escape the female's fangs. The two friends were split apart, and the Outcast members watched in complete silence, not moving whatsoever.

* * *

"Take me back to her!" Taren snarled viciously. The general responded by simply tossing him aside, slamming him into the side of the room with strength far beyond the spinner's capabilities. Taren groaned and grumbled, rolling onto his stomach to tremble in pain.

"Shut-up, trespasser!" The female shouted. "I have tolerated your annoying demands long enough! Such a way to thank the dolphin who has just saved your life." She glared at him. Taren gazed up at her in a stupor.

The room was rather small, a single hovering air pocket standing alone. Small circular windows ran across the center of the wall, letting a tiny view into the dark realm outside.

"What?"

"You heard me right, stranger. You're incredibly lucky that an old friend of mine came to retrieve me when he did. Killing a clan general…the penalty is death in return. If anyone else had taken you in, you wouldn't have lasted thirty seconds. The only reason you won is because that general was an arrogant idiot." She sighed deeply. "But, the fact that you did defeat him is amazing. You are truly an interesting one. Mind telling me your name, so you are no longer a stranger?"

Taren hesitated, but she no longer seemed angry or upset.

"T…Taren."

"Hm, okay Taren. You may call me Gandia. I will admit that I am impressed at your victory. I can assure you I am no enemy to an ally of Ecco's." Taren's eyes widened. Gandia smiled.

"I helped him the last time he arrived, and he did great things to us all in return. I am a friend to any who is his. Please, do you mind telling me all that happened with the incident including the Outcast?"

Taren pulled himself up, coming close to her face with his fear completely drained.

"First, tell me where Neria is. Where has she been taken?" Gandia frowned slightly, but she didn't growl at his determination.

"Thanks to that female, you were spared. I don't know for sure exactly what will happen to her, but I am confident she is in no danger of being killed. I commanded those recruits to take her to our Leader, and without any charges against her, she should be fine." Taren was obviously unsatisfied with such an answer, but the general appeared stiff to answer anything else.

"Fine."

"Good, now tell me what has happened. If you are truly a friend of Ecco's, why are you here and not him?" Taren looked up at her, wondering whether or not to trust her still.

"Tell me at least why that general attacked us with Ecco's name." The general sighed deeply, her eyes closing as if suddenly extremely tired.

"It's complicated Taren. Last time Ecco arrived in this world, things…changed. They greatly changed. Some were great, like I said earlier, but others went…worse." She eyed him sadly, and Taren felt extremely hurt at seeing such sincere sadness and pain in the eyes of such a powerful creature. "It was as if the starred dolphin left this world with a job incomplete, a duty unfinished. Perhaps he left…too early for us." She lowered his head. "That is the best I can explain it."

The spinner backed away, giving some more space between him and the Clan member.

"I was helping Ecco in a quest, an adventure. But…things went wrong, and the group was split apart. I have no idea where anyone or anything is. All I know is that Neria and I were sent to one of the worlds Ecco saved, and we must continue our mission…somehow. If I knew where Ecco was, I suppose that is where I would head. But now," he raised his head. "I am separated from Neria too."

"Is that why you attacked so viciously, to prevent the two of you from being taken away from one another?" The general asked. Taren stuttered.

"I…I really do not know. I just…had to protect her. All I remember is realizing she was in trouble, and I was the only one that could do anything. I had to keep us together…because only together do we have a chance on finding our way home." The general nodded.

"Ah, I see.You were just looking for a way home, and you happened to get caught in another conflict with our two nations. Well, there isn't much we can do for now."

"What do you mean?" Gandia gave a delphine shrug.

"You are my prisoner, remember, and in order for you to remain alive, I have to keep you in custody. You will have to remain here, and unless your friend can get you out, any plan for you to get back to Ecco will have to be put on halt for now." Taren growled slightly, to his surprise.

"And what of Neria?"

"She will have to watch out for herself. Until then, I suppose we will just have to wait. Neither you nor I can make any move to help you or your friend until something happens first." Taren lowered his head, eyes gazing at the cement ground beneath him. Finally he looked up again, drifting over to one of the windows. Looking out, he saw very little. The water here was rather murky and cloudy. The surface was barely visible.

"Where are we?" he finally said. Gandia chuckled.

"A torture chamber. The last occupant was a friend of mine that Ecco rescued." She came up beside the spinner, and though she was easily two or three times Taren's side, the male felt safe under he gaze now. "I suppose Ecco is on another adventure to save the world? What is the story this time? Is our world included as well?"

The spinner swallowed. After a minute's silence, he swam over to the hovering lighted air pocket, took a deep, refreshing breath, and commenced uncovering every piece of the current story he knew to Gandia…

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Neria demanded again. The soldiers had been quietly leading her, surrounding her in a circle of flesh and spikes. For the entire trip, the soldiers hadn't spoken. Neria had taken to observing where she was going, taking in any info about this new world that she could.

The Clan City was incredibly intricate and complicated. It reminded her of Atlantis, except the buildings and structures interweaved with the island and landmasses, disappearing in tunnels and large crevices where they were seen no more. They appeared to lead to nowhere, but each tunnel, each piece, and each tool obviously had a reason for its existence. There was no possible way for her to backtrack and escape…she was helpless…

Then the sun vanished once they led her inside the island, a long tunnel leading into a labyrinth of jelly doors, metal corners, and moaning machinery. Traps and alarms had to be shut off by the recruits themselves in order for them to pass safely. Neria was so confused…the Outcasts couldn't possibly fight if they even wanted to. Why was all this security even necessary? What could these Clan possibly fear?

"What about my friend? What will that general do with him?" She asked again in earnest. Eventually, one recruit turned around to speak to her.

"We don't know," he said gruffly. "She is not our authority." He turned around again.

"Then what will happen to me?" Neria popped. A different soldier answered this time.

"We are only following orders from a different authority. You will meet our Leader. We are only to take you safely to him. There, you are on your own, newcomer."

That was the end of all conversation. Neria pouted in sadness, anger, and worry. Was Taren all right? Would she be all right? Who was this "Leader"?

"We're here."

It was so sudden, Neria almost gasped in a lungful of seawater. Before them lay a door that resembled a circular cage. The mesh of metal formed a hollow sphere as an obstacle. On the command of a recruit, the side closest to the group opened like a giant mouth. Neria was shoved in, not incredibly rough, and the door shut. She eyed the soldiers sadly, but they showed no sign of sympathy or regret.

Suddenly, the other half of the sphere door opened wide, bidding Neria to continue down the tunnel towards a lighted opening.

"Leader awaits you in there. The source of our Hanging Water has been abandoned, but Leader still resides inside. Do not enter the Generator. That place is forbidden now. Call out, and Leader will hear you." With that, the soldiers left her.

Swallowing, the spinner with the falling star on her back traveled the distance of the tunnel. The trip seemed to take forever, and finally the urge for breath pushed her faster. Exiting, she immediately went to the surface. The crystal waters were smooth as glass on top. The air, fresh and clean, cleared her senses and calmed her nerves. The sun had started its long descent towards the horizon. Early evening had settled.

Timidly, she looked about. The lake was vast and deep, stretching wide and far. In the center lay a great machine of some sort with metal arms reaching out towards the sky. It lay dark, silent, and extremely spooky. Neria looked around and saw not a single soul.

She thought of hiding and waiting to see if this Leader would pass by, but instead she thought she better obey the soldiers' advice.

"Leader!" she called. Her voice echoed loudly across the lake, and Neria immediately regretted calling out at all. Nothing special happened. It seemed she was the only one here. She wondered if the recruits had lied and just put her in an abandoned place for prison. The lake lacked fish…she would probably starve…

Creeping out, Neria sang her echolocation all around in every direction, scanning the ground, the sky, and the water. No one was visible…

"There is not anyone here…"

Curiosity driving her forward, Neria approached the machine. In its side resided a small opening. Ignoring the warning voice in her head, Neria inched towards it, just wanting to look downward to see where the entrance led…

"…I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Neria screamed. Flipping around, she came to see that she wasn't alone after all, and when she saw who it was, her scream cut out in complete terror.

A monster stood before her. A giant of a dolphin, his flesh hard as stone and snowy grey. Black markings dripped down his face, flanks, and sides. His fluke was stiff and broad, as wide as Neria's torso. Along his back and tipping his pectorals peered spikes of all sizes. Upon his ribs was tattooed a red marking she had never seen before, but similar to all the previous ones. His eyes matched the blood stain on his side, crimson and burning with flames within. To top it all, from his snout protruded a long tusk, a razor sharp weapon with deadly looking strength. The being appeared hardly dolphin, but resembled a small whale. Neria felt miniature in comparison.

But he neither attacked nor moved. Instead, he cocked his massive head in curiosity at her.

"I don't allow visitors to the generator," he said deeply. His voice crackled and groaned as a whale's. It rumbled softly inside Neria's chest. "Although few even dare approach it. You must be extremely brave, curious, or stupid." He chuckled then, and his laugh seemed completely misplaced coming from such a beast.

Turning around, he began to swim away. When Neria didn't follow, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Follow me. You are a stranger to these waters, no? I assume you are the one who was sent to speak to me. I have many questions. Don't fear. I'm not going to harm you, singer."

Neria did as she was told, not wishing to anger or annoy the dolphin. So this was "Leader"…he was incredibly frightening. No wonder all the other Clan members obeyed him.

He led her to a shallower corner, a school of fish darting nearby. Seaweed reached upward lazily, and rocks covered her on almost all sides. It was a more comfortable atmosphere, although Neria was much closer to the monster then she wanted.

"So tell me, singer," the male began. "Why are you here in my closure?"

"I was taken here by soldiers. A female general commanded them to take me here from the Outcast village." The dolphin nodded.

"Yes, probably Gandia. If she was there, something must have gone wrong."

"Yes…sharks had attacked the Outcasts." The male sighed, drooping his head in frustration.

"It happens more and more often now…And you are obviously different then the Outcast and the Clan. Are you from other waters?" he raised his head again.

Neria chose not to lie.

"I am from a different time."

"A different time?" The male seemed highly interested. "Tell me more. Did you come here with a purpose?" Neria shook her head.

"No. Something went wrong on our journey, and we were split apart. Now my friend and I are lost in this world. We just want to get back home."

"Ah, so you were with a group back in your world. I see. What went wrong to make you end up here?" Neria hesitated, her fins trembling slightly. The male easily noticed.

"The worlds are in incredibly danger, and we were trying to prevent possible disaster. We failed. Now I do not know what to do…" she hung her head. The male nodded, as if empathizing with her.

"I understand your feelings." Neria blew out several bubbles in stress.

"I wish Ecco were here. He would know what to do…" The male dolphin nearly gasped at the name, and his eyes flashed dangerously. Neria backed away slightly.

"Ecco?" he sung harshly.

"…yes, I was with him." The male dolphin looked down at the ground in deep thought.

"Will he be coming for you?" he finally asked.

"I do not know." She waited for several minutes while the male was thinking, and she finally had to interrupt.

"Please, sir Leader, let my friend and I go. We did not mean to do anything wrong. We are sorry for our conflict and we just want to get home. Please just allow us to pass, I beg you-"

"Quiet!" He silenced her. She squeaked in fear when he shouted, but his anger immediately subsided when he saw her face. "My apologies, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to go anywhere."

"W…why not?" The male looked upward towards the sky as he spoke.

"I remember the coming of that starred dolphin. Not only did he destroy our dictator, but he completely reassembled our way of life. He disrupted our world and our minds. Now, he ultimately did us good, but the sudden change has been devastating on our ruling and structure." He gazed at her. "I assume you have witnessed the fine line between cooperation and fighting among our two nations dwelling in this island. Many are against the change; others just don't know how to deal with it.

"And if Ecco is a friend of yours," the dolphin continued, swimming around her slowly, "then he is sure to come here eventually. He left a job unfinished, and as current ruler over my people, I must take responsibility to hold him to his duty." The male faced her. "Ecco will have to finish what he began and bring order to my home. My people suffer between opinion and pressure. The sharks being set loose from single renegades is only one example of the disruption within our waters. We don't know what to do, and the chaos between comfort in the old ways and fearfulness of the new is ripping my home apart. I need Ecco's help."

Neria was speechless, but the male soon began to approach her, a smile appearing. Any friendliness Neria had once felt began to slip away into uncertainty.

"So, you are my bait to lure Ecco here, but I assure you, no harm will come to you as long as you stay here with me, dear singer." His grin was very unpleasing, and Neria dearly wished to run and hide from him.

"If Ecco comes, what will you do to him?" The male chuckled, and this time the laugh wasn't as lighthearted as the last one.

"I will ensure he finishes what he started. He won't be leaving too quickly as last time." Coming close, he eyed her. She felt her heart beat quicken under his gaze.

"You are still frightened of me? How terrible. Here, allow me to at least know your name, singer, so I can call you rightly so."

Her fins trembling, Neria stuttered her song to him.

"N…N…Neria."

"Neria…why that is a beautiful name for such a lovely singer," he whistled. "I thank you for telling me. Do make yourself at home in my closure…it may take a while for our friend to arrive." He began to swim away, but the female spinner called after him.

"Wait! Will you not tell me your name?" The male stopped, apparently surprised at her question. Turning around, he was smiling when he stopped.

"I see no harm in it. My name is more of a title, really. My actual name was long ago forgotten within the emptiness of my memories, but my fellow soldiers gave me a title complementing my abilities and powers." He bowed to her in politeness.

"I am Mutaclone."

He turned and swam out of sight, his giant shadow racing after him. When he was gone, Neria sunk to the bottom, belly on the sands. She felt extremely cold, for the name had sent a terrible shiver down her spine…

* * *

**From the Author-**

Yey! Another chapter finally finished, and this one was fun! Dolphin's Nightmare is my favorite section of DotF. I mean, it really was a dolphin's paradise…too bad it was filled with corruption and hate, killing and discrimination. (sigh)

Yeah, my apologies on my inconsistency with titles, such as "Clan", "Outcast", and the like. While re-reading, I finally got sick of changing multiple ones and decided to just be lazy and leave them as originally typed. It isn't that big of a deal to me, honestly. I'm sure you understand what is being said, right?

Okay, now we've gotten caught up on the condition of everyone! And yes, Mutaclone's back! (haha!!) How exciting!

Ready for more? I'll get on it.  I hope you are enjoying yourselves if you've made it this far!

Here we go…!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

The Stars Align

_One who is easy going stares at the clouds in the sky…_

_One who is wise will focus on the task at hand…_

_But one who has balance will get the job done, then gaze at the stars afterwards… _Eclipse Saying

Several days crept by in the pool without much action. Neria had very little to do, and she didn't run into Mutaclone all too often. She would tend to avoid him, scampering away to hide in the shadows if she saw his form drifting uncomfortably close. But no matter how much she hid from him, he never made any attempt to find her. In fact, Neria herself appeared unimportant to him. Neria didn't know what she had expected during her imprisonment, but she hadn't expected him ignoring her.

Mutaclone, on the other hand, would on occasion disappear himself for hours at a time. Neria once saw him descend through the entrance to the Hanging Waters generator. Neria kept to Mutaclone's advice and completely avoided the entrances entirely. She feared that, if she even came relatively close to one of them, Mutaclone would appear out of the blue and attack…

So she bit back her curiosity with her fear and stayed away. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly the dolphin beast was hiding in there. Was it a weapon of some sort? Great treasures? What could the Clan Leader wish to remain a secret from even his own people?

Along with all this frustration, Neria heard not a word of Taren's status. She constantly worried over where he was. She desperately prayed for his safety. She wondered if Mutaclone's words were true, that Ecco would be coming for her and Taren. At first Neria dearly wished Ecco would appear, but then she began to fear him coming. What would happen once Ecco arrived? Mutaclone had mentioned he needed Ecco's help, but Neria couldn't help but feel a terrible feeling deep inside. She wanted Ecco to stay away…but…until he did come, nothing was happening! Mutaclone was right. Until Ecco arrived, no move could be made…

On one sunny afternoon, Mutaclone took another trip into the machine. Sighing, Neria wheeled slowly around to swim into a secluded corner and sulk. When Mutaclone was about, she hid her depression and fear, but once he was gone, she released her emotions. Hovering alone, she whimpered her fears and worries, washing her feelings away.

"Oh Ecco…will you ever come? Taren…please be all right." She hummed to herself, cradling her body in sound. She rocked slowly left and right, comforting her soul in melodic chords of comfort. "Karli…Angel…where are you two? Please be okay…please let us come back together…" she continued to hum to herself, not noticing a shadow behind her. Only a half hour had passed, but Mutaclone's business was already finished.

"My, you do have a wonderful voice." Neria gasped, whipping around startled. She flipped her fluke to her face, guarding her throat from an attack. Mutaclone just smiled, chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you. I have already told you, Neria. I will not hurt you. I'm getting rather impatient with our friend. He's taking his sweet time." He sighed in frustration, crimson eyes glinting in the bold sunlight. He raised his eyes to her again.

"I must either be not paying attention, or you keep to yourself when I am visible. I have never noticed your song before like that. Do you sing often?" After a moment's hesitation, Neria nodded, lowering her fluke delicately.

"I used to." She lowered her head. Her mind raced. It was a perfect opportunity, she supposed. Learn about your enemy, if you can. He seemed willing to talk…just master your fear. You can do it!

"Sir Mutaclone…do you sing…at all?" She asked softly. Mutaclone's eyes were mildly surprised.

"Me? Sing? Hardly," was his response. "We have long ago lost our ability to sing beautifully. Time and evolution has sharpened our eyes and ears. Echolocation for prey is the only song we sing now." He didn't appear saddened whatsoever. Neria cocked her head.

"Time and evolution? Mutaclone, how much has dolphin changed in this world?" Mutaclone raised a brow.

"You wish to know?"

"Yes please, if you do not mind me asking." The beast took a breath at the surface, his lungs expanding completely in contentment. Neria began to relax, but her fluke still fidgeted nervously.

"Well, dolphins such as the Clan have evolved this way because this was our desire. It is the same for the Outcast. We, the Clan that is, chose to become warriors long ago, and we use our minds to train and enhance our bodies as well as speed up evolution." Neria looked confused.

"I do not quite understand what you mean. How can you speed up evolution?" Mutaclone laughed.

"I didn't become what you see now with just fish and lessons, dear Neria. No, I got a little help from science." The corner of his mouth twitched, and the Clan Leader rocked to make his spikes shine. Neria backed away slightly.

"You mean…you did this to yourself? And the others…they all chose to be like that?" Mutaclone laughed, the sound terrible. Neria grimaced, wishing her fins were long enough to cover her ears. She hated his laugh.

"The recruits? Ha! They had no choice. They are born and then molded into warriors. If they prove themselves strong and worthy, they are enhanced all the further. Me, I chose to make myself the most powerful I could possibly reach!" He smiled. "It is the only useful thing those hideous land-dwellers have done for us. Genetic alteration has proven quite useful when you wish to attain specific and identical traits for your soldiers." Neria gasped again, her jaw dropping.

"You…you mean…Man?" Mutaclone snorted, tossing his head in disgust.

"Pathetic creatures. They did not deserve the purities of the ocean. My ancestors chased them away forever. They are banished from the seas and are not allowed to return. I'm not old enough to remember any of that, but we have taken their ideas and their talents to make us all the stronger. Thanks to them, the Clan became powerful and strong…" he sighed in pride. "And I climbed the ladder to control such power. I was at the top, soon to be rid of those parasites, the Outcast…and then…" He growled. He didn't finish his sentence, but Neria swallowed. She knew who he meant…

Mutaclone suddenly shrugged.

"But then again, I was incomplete back then. Thanks to my defeat, my soul is whole, and I see with clarity my eyes never did see before. I grow impatient for Ecco too, Neria." He smiled…that horrible smile. Neria couldn't make up her mind about him…

She shuddered.

"Did…did it hurt? Being changed?" Mutaclone eyed her oddly, then lifted his gaze up in thought.

"Immensely." He smiled. Neria shuddered again.

Silence ensued, but it was suddenly broken when a soft bang echoed across the waters. Someone was entering the pool area…

"Who's this?" Mutaclone turned slowly. A flash of orange, and a black eyed soldier rounded the corner. Seeing his leader, he halted, bowed, and lowered his eyes.

"Leader, I have message from you from the city entrance."

"Go on."

"Apparently three strangers have entered the city and demand to speak with you." Mutaclone's brow really rose this time.

"They demand to? Well, they must be serious to speak so rudely. Who are these newcomers?" Mutaclone spoke smoothly without hesitation. Neria's heart quickened.

"They are an odd assortment, Leader. One appears to be a plain, ordinary dolphin, though she is very vocal and refuses to be silenced. She was quite hysterical, as I was told. There is another female who is unlike any dolphin I've seen!" Mutaclone cocked his head.

"Really?" The soldier stammered, trying to keep his composure. Neria thought she saw him fighting a smile.

"Yes. It may seem strange, Leader, but this dolphin appeared almost…angelic, if I may. It is hard to explain. The third…" he paused. Neria's heart stopped. Mutaclone inched forward.

"He is similar to the first, only with stars upon his head. He is the one who has demanded words with you." Mutaclone grinned, his eyes glinting savagely.

"Soldier, does this marked dolphin know who he asks to speak to?" The soldier shook his head.

"The male only asked for the current leader of the Clan. He demands safe passage to you, and that is all-"

"No need," Mutaclone interrupted. He turned to Neria, the spinner trembling. "Your friend has finally arrived."

Turning back to the confused looking soldier, Mutaclone bade him off.

"I will come and see him. I have been in here far too long. I am ready to see my city again. Let the newcomers know I am on my way." He paused for a moment. "Oh…and bring the other prisoner along as well. He should be there too." The solider nodded.

"Right away, Leader!" As he left Mutaclone chuckled softly.

"Come Neria. Let's go and surprise our guests. I'm sure they will be very happy to see you again. Ecco has finally arrived."

* * *

The torture chamber remained silent and empty. Gandia had gone out for a short while, leaving Taren alone to his thoughts. Of course, he had been forced to promise that he wouldn't leave by himself, no matter what. Gandia's threat hardly did anything; Taren had become too depressed to feel fear, but he promised nonetheless. Like she said, nothing could be done until something "happened." But…when would this event come? It had already been several days…

Taren rested while looking out the oval window into the murky waters. Were they always so cloudy? Apparently. This base was clouded in shadow and mist…only Clan members would know their way around so well…that was probably the purpose. If any Outcast would come in, they could easily become lost…and then…

Taren stopped there.

Gandia was so kind, but she had shared how terrible the past had been. Dolphins were incredibly smart and strong, and such traits led to thirst for power and dominance. She told what she knew of the war with humans, banishing them to the land where they would never interfere with Dolphin life again. Taren found that incredibly frightening. These dolphins were so strong, they had beaten away Mankind! Even the Foe had not dared to try attacking earth, but instead let it be in this world.

Of course, the Clan wasn't the only power hungry force out there. Multiple pods had become overpowering, which was a worry to many. But Gandia told of their previous leader and his fearlessness towards the outside world.

"Was he truly that strong?" Taren had asked. Gandia chuckled.

"He believed he had no equal, and he tortured the neighboring Outcast until he was confident in his supreme power. But then Ecco came, and everything changed. Even with our compassion returned, he still fought Ecco. But the truly powerful one, the dolphin who cared and felt sympathy…he defeated our previous leader. Now we are left in a level of government on the brink of collapse. Only tradition and cooperation for survival has left the Clan intact." She sighed afterwards.

"I just try to do my duty and keep everyone together as best I can," she continued after a moment. "It is all I can do. That is why…" she looked at Taren, her eyes shining. "…that is why I pray Ecco comes back and finishes what he started." Taren grumbled in response.

"Do not forget, lady Gandia. Ecco has our time to save too. It is of utmost importance. I honestly believe that the fate of all times rests in his catching of this Vortex Queen." Gandia agreed.

"I wonder…where has this Vortex Queen gone you suppose? If she survived the transfer into the past, where could she have ended up?" Neither one could come up with an answer. That is why there was nothing either could do but wait and see what happens.

It was maddening, especially to Taren. Gandia had to leave on occasion to see to other things, but Taren was a prisoner, locked up into a tiny, bland room. He nearly constantly thought of Neria and if she was all right. He found himself becoming angry…not at the situation, but at himself.

_I was not strong enough to protect her. I was not strong enough to protect anybody by myself. Even then, I still barely escaped. I am too weak to help anyone…_

"Why can I not be strong too?" He murmured sadly. "I want to save…like Ecco and Trellia…and Neria. Even she is stronger than I!" He clamped his teeth in misery. "I want to be of help…not a burden…please stars." He closed his eyes. "I wish I could be strong…"

"What are you mumbling?" Gandia had entered without him noticing. Taren jerked his head up in surprise.

"N-Nothing." Gandia eyed him oddly, but shrugged it off.

"I have good news for you, Taren. Neria is just fine. In fact, you will be seeing her shortly." Taren's eyes grew wide. Bubbles leaked from his head in shock.

"What?" Gandia grinned.

"Something has finally happened, Taren. Some friends are here to visit Neria, and you have been requested to join the gathering. You'll have to stay close to me, understand? Come along, prisoner," she teased.

Taren hesitantly followed. The thought of finally being able to get out of this cage was wonderfully alleviating. But being able to see Neria too…his heart jumped.

"Where are we going?" He asked as Gandia led him through a short tunnel towards the circular mesh-encased entrance.

"Just outside this base where the waters clear. There is plenty of space there for everyone. It's very close." Taren's excitement picked up. He raced forward, forcing the Clan general to pick up her pace.

* * *

Taren and Gandia stood before two massive iron doors. It marked the entrance/exit of the Clan base into clearer, now public waters. Of course, the Outcast rarely entered here from sheer fear of the past. Even with all their traits, the little green singers still remember their history with the Clan…

Gandia let loose her massive voice, singing the command for the door to be opened. The doors shuttered and creaked, inching inward as light cracked through. Taren waited patiently beneath Gandia's fin, her shadow enshrouding him in protection. Neighboring soldiers eyed him from a distance. They seemed to scrutinize him, wondering how on earth this tiny spinner had managed to murder one of their generals.

Gandia ignored their prying eyes, so Taren did his best to copy her. The Clan member led the way, her spikes shining in the sunlight, her black eyes glittering in excitement herself. A short ways away, guarded by several soldiers, a small group emerged into sight. Taren let loose echolocation to dance among the group, his eyes of sound revealing to him who was there.

He couldn't believe it, he was so overjoyed. He forced himself to remain calm and under Gandia's eyes. Only when she said so could he go…_let me go…_

He recognized Trellia right away, her angelic pectorals and fluke swaying awkwardly in the water. She had gotten much better with practice, but her face still showed how repulsed and annoyed at how everywhere she went, she had to be underwater.

Next to her stood a smaller, though lean with strength, figure. Upon his head shone five stars. Ecco…he had come back! Taren smiled widely, cone teeth showing.

Beside Ecco was a newcomer he had never seen before, but she appeared slightly younger than Ecco and of the same blood. A bottlenose…and a pretty one at that. Her eyes flicked back and forth between singers, and she seemed to be battling an internal fight to keep her mouth shut. If Taren had to guess, he would say that this new girl was very agile, quick, and easy at getting into trouble.

Finally, a smaller singer was with them too. Taren recognized him from the village as the one who must have gone to get Gandia. Down his sides splashed yellow, and his bright eyes glittered in happiness when Gandia approached.

"Taren!!" Trellia sung. Ecco and the others came to meet him, and Taren felt incredibly warm inside when Ecco eyed him in great relief.

"You're okay!" Ecco said. Taren tried to speak, but could only nod.

"Yeah…yeah, I am all right."

"Is Neria coming too?" Trellia chirped. Taren dropped his head slightly.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry so much," Gandia interrupted. Ecco grinned when she approached. The small Outcast giggled in glee. "Neria is coming with our Leader over here. She will be perfectly safe." Ecco nodded.

"It's good to see you again, little one. I do hope the Outcast leader is doing all right after that unfortunate incident?" Gandia asked the Outcast. The yellow-marked singer chuckled.

"He is fine. That one is far too stubborn to die that easily. He is much more hard headed than his father!" The Outcast laughed.

"Our friend led us here. Apparently some sort of weak code of truce has come between your kinds?" Ecco inquired. Gandia sighed.

"Yes. We no longer fight or quarrel, but several renegades who fear how the future may change us continue to plague the Outcast. Our Leader is still completing his transition to control our government, and things are moving very slow right now. We were waiting for some spark to get things going. If you don't mind, Ecco…I was hoping you would be that spark…" she looked at him expectantly.

The marked bottlenose was surprised, but he smiled afterwards.

"I will do what I can, friend. Right now, though, I am in need of your kind's help." Gandia's mouth opened.

"Our help?" Ecco chuckled.

"That is why I must talk with this new leader of yours. It is imperative that I see him immediately."

"When is this guy comin', anyway?" The female bottlenose spoke for the first time. Taren was impressed with her song. It was very clear and frank. Ecco rolled his eyes.

"You never did learn patience did you, Tara?" Tara frowned, sticking her nose up.

"Whatever. I've been good this whole time, remember?" she smirked. Ecco only smiled.

The iron doors suddenly shuttered again.

"They have arrived!" The Outcast shouted above the stir. The doors creaked wide, and the sunlight only allowed the outline of those coming through. Everyone saw a single large figure, and beside him a small, fragile one. Taren immediately wanted to rush forward, but the shadow towering above her was monstrous…he dared not to move.

"Who is that?" Tara asked. Gandia released her bubbles in sudden nervousness.

"Ecco, please do not be afraid." Ecco eyed her oddly, cocking his head.

"What do you mean?" Gandia lowered her gaze, not answering. Finally, her song broke out over everyone, welcoming the guests. The soldiers also lowered their gaze. Ecco stared straight ahead, as did everyone else.

"Leader!" she sang. The figures came closer, and when the light revealed to the group who was there, Ecco's head snapped still.

Crimson eyes burned with intensity. Spikes gleamed and shone. The tusk, a deadly weapon, stood menacingly still as the beast gracefully swam forward. Branded upon his side, his superior mark glowed as blood stains, and the scars carved into his hide defined his age, power, and skill. His spiked fin hovered above Neria, her tiny figure seeming insignificant in comparison with the monster.

"It can't be…" Ecco murmured. The monster chuckled, then spoke.

"I welcome you all to our world. I hear you are all visitors. Welcome, welcome." Mutaclone inclined his head, almost bowing, to the others. It seemed friendly enough, but when he lifted his head, his smile grew wickedly. Taren shuttered involuntarily. Ecco drifted forward.

"Mutaclone…" he grimaced, as if the name rolled uneasily off his tongue. Gandia refused to lift her gaze. The name was unfamiliar to anyone but Ecco, but the very sound, as well as Ecco's tone, gave the feeling that something was very wrong. Ecco frowned.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Neria visibly flinched, her eyes growing wide as she glanced at her guardian. She saw Taren, and she dearly wished to run to him…Trellia cocked her head in confusion. Tara's mouth dropped freely open. Mutaclone sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But I'm not." Ecco's didn't move.

"How did you survive?"

"Honestly, is this the most pleasant talk after part of your group has finally been reunited-"

"Don't avoid my question, Mutaclone," Ecco commanded. The Clan Leader merely grinned, giving a delphine shrug.

"Did you honestly see me die, Ecco?" The question caught the bottlenose off guard. He lowered his head, thinking.

_No…no I didn't. The time warp opened and I left immediately to chase the Globe of Humility, but…I saw his energy and life force leaving him! He was dieing… _

Mutaclone grinned in victory.

"Apparently I was stronger than you believed. I won't lie when saying that I was in a terrible state after you left, but thank goodness the will to live burned bright inside me. May I mention, though, that my road to recovery was very long and miserable, Ecco." Trellia thought she saw his lip twitch, but the smile never left his face. His eyes glowed. He seemed friendly, but Trellia still didn't like him. She wished Ecco would back away…at least a little…

Ecco snorted in response, closing his eyes.

"Well, I see that Clan and Outcast alike are healing in this new era. Your leadership is barely holding this place together, but still your fellow Clan survive. I'll get straight to the point, Mutaclone. I need your help."

No one was prepared for that. Taren and Neria's mouth dropped in unison. Mutaclone was completely shocked, some bubbles escaping his lungs. The group behind Ecco looked on in silence. Neria looked at Mutaclone for some response. She knew he had been wanting to ask of Ecco the same thing.

"My…help?" The phrase seemed hard to say for the beast. Ecco nodded. Mutaclone cleared his throat. "With what?"

"I ask that I am given full time to explain everything in full. Mutaclone, may we speak in private?" Gandia's eyes grew slightly wider. Taren wanted to move forward, but Gandia placed her pectoral in front of him. Neria looked on in shock, too. Was Ecco mad?

Mutaclone considered this idea for a minute. After a while, and to everyone's surprise, he agreed.

"Of course. As you must have many questions, so do I. This will give us a chance to fully explain the situation on both sides without interruption. Follow me, Ecco. Gandia, take care to watch over our guests." The Clan general bowed obediently as the starred bottlenose left to follow the beast. Mutaclone led the way back through the open iron gates, the group left to watch them boom shut behind the two figures. When silence ensued, Tara shattered the silence.

"Ecco's nuts! Did you see the size of that guy? And he says he beat him last time! Are you kidding me?!"

"Tara, shut-up!" Trellia snapped. The bottlenose snorted back. "Ecco knows what he's doing…I think…"

"He failed to mention this part of the plan to us," she scoffed.

"Plan? What plan?" Neria asked softly. Taren spun around. She had approached slowly, edging her way to the group. Trellia's eyes softened.

"Neria…you're okay." Neria nodded slightly, a small smile of gratitude showing. Taren scooted over to her side, nuzzling her.

"Thanks, but I am all right. Singer," she asked Tara, "what did you say before about a plan?" Tara had paused, entranced by Neria's soft whisper.

"Uh…well…"

Trellia sighed.

"Ecco knows where the Vortex Queen went." Both Neria and Taren almost choked. Gandia came closer, listening in.

"He does? Where?" Taren asked.

"Well, we don't know for _sure…_" Tara began. Trellia glared at her, and the bottlenose shrunk away. "…but, we have a very, very, VERY good inkling," she chuckled nervously. Trellia released her look.

"He believes that she went into another timeline that Ecco saved, similar to this one. The one where Man created their nightmare and nearly destroyed all life on Earth in a war against the Foe. That is where he thinks the queen went, to start completely over and re-create her colony."

"Are you certain?" Taren asked. Tara nodded.

"Once he thought of the idea, Ecco couldn't put it down. But he knew he couldn't go there alone, and even with us there he was confident he would lose."

"So, he came to this world?" Gandia came in.

"Yeah," Tara continued. "We need more numbers and fighting power if we're able to overtake an entire Vortex colony. Once Ecco gets to the Queen, he can take care of her himself. It's just getting through all her minions that he needs help with." Gandia took in a deep breath at the surface, her eyes seeming to diminish in glow.

"And you're expecting us to provide these necessary forces?" Trellia cleared her throat softly.

"We were hoping that your world could help us. That is Ecco's wish, at least. Do you think…?" She didn't finish.

"The fate of all worlds is in your kind's fins, you know," Tara added. "Ecco can't do this without help!"

"Gandia," Taren asked her, coming up close. "Do you think Mutaclone will agree?" She shook her head, but not in negative answer.

"I don't know. I can't answer that for you. That is why Ecco wanted to talk alone, I suppose. Only he can convince Mutaclone to give him help…but the fact is that we are in desperate need of assistance as well. Can we heal and complete our lives if we march off to war? We can only wait…" Taren grumbled at her answer.

"Great…more waiting…" Neria chuckled at his mood, coming up close. He smiled, leaning against her.

_You are okay…thank goodness…_

* * *

"You want an army?" Even Mutaclone was taken by surprise, and he just stared at the bottlenose incredulously. Ecco hadn't waited to find a building, but instead was chatting with the Clan leader just inside the Iron doors. He had just finished filling in Mutaclone on current events and just proposed his idea of going to a specific world with a powerful dolphin-army to stop the Vortex Queen.

Ecco sighed.

"Exactly." Mutaclone laughed, shaking his head.

"Ecco, even if I were able to give you the numbers for a small attack squad, give me reason to provide _you_ with this assistance." Ecco grumbled at this.

"Because the fate of all our worlds depends on it! If the queen is allowed to grow into a colony, she will find a way into other times and destroy them. We have to stop her now!"

"Stop her?! Let her come here, and we will deal with her in our own territory. Why bother trespassing into unknown waters to our doom?" He countered. "If this Vortex is as powerful as you say they are, we are in no condition to fight. If she were to come here, she will be the attacker, not the defender. We can beat her then." Ecco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mutaclone, the one he knew, had been bloodthirsty and heartless. He would have thrown his soldiers away for any personal gain. Of course, this was a different situation, but it appeared that becoming whole in soul had changed the Clan leader. Ecco lowered his head.

"Then all futures are fated to be destroyed…" Mutaclone growled lightly.

"What was that?" Ecco raised his eyes to meet his head on. The crimson stare was penetrating and fierce, but Ecco's own crystal blue glittered in passion.

"The Vortex queen has already disrupted time by changing things in the past. Thanks to those vile Foe, time has become all the more imbalanced and uneven. If anything more is tampered with, all reality as we know it could collapse, and not just our timeline. All other times and realities flowing parallel in the Timestream could disappear into nothingness. The very fabric keeping reality in check is already starting to wear thin, Mutaclone. If we don't act, then all life is doomed." The monster stared, but said nothing. After a minute's silence, Ecco continued in earnest.

"Please, Mutaclone. I can't do it alone. As much as I wish I could believe in myself, as much as luck and good fortune have followed me, and as invincible as many believe I am, I can't possibly see myself passing an entire colony in that world of Man's Nightmare safely to reach the Queen. I am confident, however, that I can take her down. I know her weak points…I've done it before…I just…" he hesitated.

"I need your help, Mutaclone. There is no one else I can turn to." Mutaclone lowered his head, thinking.

"You were surprised to see me, weren't you?" Ecco was confused, but answered.

"Yes. I was expecting a new and inexperienced leader…one who would…" he couldn't finish. Mutaclone smirked.

"Someone who would feel fear in your words and easily submit to your plan, giving you exactly what you wanted and needed." Ecco grimaced.

"You make it sound so terrible, but I won't lie when I say that you nearly got it exact." The Clan member chuckled.

"How wonderful…the fate of time rests in my decision. Hmmm…kind of ironic, perhaps?" Ecco cocked his head.

"I suppose it could be viewed as that. You did, once, wish to conquer. Are you up to saving, Mutaclone?" The monster lifted his head. He easily dwarfed the marked bottlenose. Ecco found it miraculous that he had beaten him those years ago…but then again, Mutaclone had been incomplete. Blind, stupid, and arrogant…perhaps if Ecco had to fight him now, he would lose…no matter.

Mutaclone was an ally now, not an enemy.

"Under some conditions, I suppose I could consider your proposal," he finally said. Ecco's brow rose.

"Conditions?" Mutaclone smirked.

"Yes. First of all, I am giving you help. In exchange, I want help of my own. Upon receiving victory, you do not return home until you have joined my side in forming an alliance with outside dolphin nations in this world. You left the Clan beaten and lost, and the Outcast are little help. Our world is in confusion now, and with your words and my power, we can bring order to my time. Agree?" Ecco pondered it for a moment, and Mutaclone stared hard into Ecco's soul. The bottlenose lowered in defeat.

"Okay. I agree." Mutaclone seemed satisfied, but he wasn't finished.

"Also," he started again, "I must insist on a punishment for your friend. What was his name…Taren, I believe?" He scrunched his nose in thought, the tusk wiggling. Ecco looked up shocked.

"Taren...punished? W-What happened?"

"Well, the singer decided to get involved in an unfortunate clashing between a general of mine and the Outcast nation. Thanks to him, a fight broke out, and he killed one of my generals." Ecco's mouth dropped.

"Taren?! How did he-"

"You'll have to ask him yourself. I was not there to witness the event, but under one of my best general's care and words, I have spared his life. However, one of my best men is dead, and in return I wish to have service from him. I think," he got a wicked smile. "that a filler position would work just fine." Ecco cocked his head slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Fill a position? You mean…Taren takes that general's place?" Mutaclone nodded. Ecco almost laughed, the monster in front of him frowning slightly at the bottlenose's response.

"Taren can't take a general's position, Mutaclone. He isn't a fighter. I am sorry for your loss, but Taren doesn't have the skill, nor the heart for that matter, to take on such a responsibility that involves leading skilled killers. Besides…he can't stay _here_…the idea is absurd." Mutaclone glowered.

"I don't think you fully understood my request, Ecco. I did not mean for the dolphin to stay here while we left on our mission." The bottlenose's heart skipped a beat.

"You mean…Taren would be a leader in the army for our attack in Man's Nightmare?" Ecco's fins fidgeted. Mutaclone nodded.

"Precisely."

"No! That would mean that he would be placed on the front lines! You can't expect me to agree to that!"

"I am giving you an entire army of my loyal singers, Ecco!" Mutaclone snarled. Ecco backed up slightly to avoid fangs. "You can give me one general."

The bottlenose glared back, but Mutaclone refused to blink let alone back down. Ecco looked towards the ground, wrestling his thoughts. How could he? He couldn't ask Taren for that? It may be suicide…but then again, the others wish to fight. At least, Tara and Trellia have already demanded their chance to help. Ecco supposed that if Taren had to go, Neria would demand it to. Great…all he needed was Karli to be here and demand her being included too…

Thinking of Karli brought on thoughts of Angel…Ecco's expression darkened. He hoped those two were all right. He had no idea where or when they ended up. He hoped that they were where he wanted to go…and then again, he prayed they weren't.

"Well?" Mutaclone prodded not too kindly. The bottlenose didn't hide his hateful look.

"Neria will hate me, but I suppose you will not agree otherwise?" Mutaclone smiled.

"It is only just and fair that he pays. His service this once is all I ask. Remember, Ecco," Mutaclone added, "if we lose we will all perish anyway. If we succeed… well, there's a chance he will live and be a hero. Deal?" Ecco hesitated.

"…deal." The two bowed to one another. Taren's fate was sealed. Ecco's stomach felt suddenly ill.

Ecco turned around to head towards the Iron doors, his mouth dry in disgust, when Mutaclone interrupted again.

"Oh, and one more thing I must request, Ecco." The marked dolphin stopped.

"What?" Ecco asked angrily. Mutaclone just kept his smile.

"I ask that I come with you to see this Vortex Queen. I desire to see just how evil and powerful she is." Ecco was astounded, but Mutaclone seemed perfectly serious and sincere in his request.

"Sure," was all Ecco could get out. He found it incredibly hard to imagine…fighting alongside Mutaclone. But…it was going to happen…

"Oh, and I am sure you were wondering how in the world you were going to actually _get_ to this other timeline, right?" Mutaclone prodded gently. Ecco, after a pause, nodded.

"Actually, yeah." Mutaclone chuckled.

"Leave that to me. You should return to your friends and rest well. We will leave tomorrow morning." With that, the monster turned around and vanished as he swam into the murky waters covering the Clan base. Wherever he was headed, Ecco didn't know nor care about. He only wished to get back to the others…

When he did return, all the group turned to him with anxious eyes. Ecco gazed at Taren for a moment, seeing Neria clinging to him in comfort. The bottlenose suddenly hated himself…he was ripping two lives apart, not just one.

"Did everything go well?" Trellia asked seeing him discouraged. Ecco forced a small smile.

"He will help."

Gandia exhaled slightly, her eyes rolling to the ground slowly. Ecco turned to her.

"Not to worry, Gandia. I promised to help your country re-establish itself after this war is over. Once everything is back in balance, you have my word that I will help this city as best I can." Gandia's eyes shot up to meet his crystal blue orbs. Her lips peeled back in an astonished smile. The Clan general's heart bubbled in happiness. It was an odd sight, seeing her very being almost glow in joy.

"Thank-you, Ecco." The bottlenose grinned, but then his smile faded again. Tara noticed immediately.

"Something's not right. You're leaving out part of the story, Ecco," she said. The female frowned. "What's wrong?" Ecco sighed.

"I had to make a deal in order for Mutaclone to agree to offer his services and his men's. Taren," he started, turning towards the spinner. Taren felt Neria begin to tremble against him slightly. Taren did his best not to show his nerves. "…you have to take the place of the general you killed."

"What?!" Several voices broke out in unison.

"That's insane!" Trellia clicked angrily. "Taren has no fighting experience, let alone enough to lead a gang of fighting dolphins!" Taren's eyes went blank, his face hard to read. Neria squeaked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't any other way Mutaclone would budge. We won't succeed without his cooperation, so I had to agree. Mutaclone wishes to see Taren in the front lines as punishment for that general's life." Gandia growled slightly at Ecco's words.

"Mutaclone…that isn't fair to Taren at all. I agree that he did kill, but that general was a horrible leader. He was brutal and unkind. The incident was a complete misunderstanding and misfortune-"

"No," Taren interrupted her. His face was hard as stone. Neria nudged him.

"Taren, you cannot…"

"Let me be," he told her, pulling away. The spinner bearing the falling star shrunk back obediently. "I will do it." Ecco looked shocked himself. He wasn't expecting Taren to…well, _volunteer_ himself.

"Are you sure?" the marked bottlenose asked. After a moment's hesitation, the spinner nodded.

"I am sure. What I did was wrong, so I must pay. I know you all may disagree," he added looking towards the others, "but this is an opportunity to make up for the burden I have been. This time…I will be of help." Ecco bit his lip.

"Taren, you haven't been a burden-"

"Do not try to lessen the problem, Ecco!" the spinner popped. Ecco, amazingly, said nothing else. "I have done little but follow and get in the way."

"That is not true," Neria began. "You found me, did you not? If it was not for you finding me, the Asterite would never have been resurrected." Taren shook his head.

"That is not enough for me. Just please…allow me to try to help this time." He looked at her sadly. "I will be okay…" Neria didn't look convinced, but the others could tell she wasn't finished trying to change his mind.

"Besides," Taren continued turning back to Ecco, "this is the only way, correct? Mutaclone refused to comply unless of this?" The bottlenose's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes."

"Fine then."

Everyone seemed suddenly depressed and quiet when Tara suddenly spoke up.

"Um…don't we still have a problem? How the heck are we gonna get to this other timeline? Seriously, we can't just…_wish_ ourselves there, can we?" She cocked her head. Gandia lifted her head expectantly to Ecco for the answer. The marked dolphin shrugged.

"Mutaclone is taking care of it. Gandia, if you don't mind, I would really like a plump fish and a place to rest. I really could use some sleep…" His fins drooped in abrupt lethargy. Gandia smiled.

"Of course…"

* * *

Morning arrived all too soon. The sun burst across the horizon abruptly, its blood red light splashing diagonally across the looming mountain overhead. Empty and abandoned tubes of passage reflected the sunlight. The waters sparkled magnificently in apprehension as to what was to come. The dolphins, entering the area outside the iron doors, came to wait for them to be called.

They gathered together, patiently waiting for Mutaclone to arrive. Many felt achy in their stomach with nerves bunching together. Ecco was remarkably calm, and he noticed that Taren was too. Neria rarely smiled, having failed to change the situation, but she loyally stood beside Taren in a supportive manner.

"Do not worry, Neria," Gandia had told her earlier that morning. "I will be there along Taren's ranks. I will ensure his protection and help him lead. Trust me."

Ecco approached the surface, Trellia stretching her wing-like fins above.

"Are you prepared for this?" He asked her. Trellia smirked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I don't know what to expect, honestly, but with how this adventure has gone…I'm ready for just about anything." Ecco chuckled, the light feeling inside his heart relieving.

"I don't know what to expect either, but that-a-way to be positive."

Trellia's eyes clouded over for a second. "I wonder if the others are okay…" Ecco lowered is head.

_Karli…Angel…_

He looked back at Trellia.

"Don't worry. After all this is over, you can go back and ask the Asterite where they ended up and go find them." Trellia look startled. Ecco smiled. "Can you do that for me?"

"B-But…what about you? Aren't you coming?"

"I promised to help here, remember? I gave my word not only to Mutaclone, but to Gandia too. I can't go against that." Trellia lowered her head sadly.

"…okay."

The bottlenose pulled back under, viewing his comrades. Tara was yawning lazily.

"Are you ever nervous?" He asked her teasingly. Tara glared playfully back.

"I'm really excited. I'm not gonna be left out this time. Last adventure you left me behind among those boring islands. Of course," she added, "I had little idea as to what exactly you were doing, but oh well. I'm here now!" She jutted her nose outward towards him in confidence. Ecco sighed.

"Just be careful, okay?" She looked shocked.

"I'm fast enough to stay out of trouble. Wait…how come you're not asking me to avoid the fighting?" she came up really close, eyeing him deeply. Ecco rolled his eyes back at her.

"In this adventure, I have learned at least one thing. That is, if a girl wants to do something and is determined enough to do it, there is no point arguing with her, because she'll ignore and disobey anyway. Might as well make her happy and agree." Tara grinned at this.

"You're learning."

Ecco chuckled, and he noticed that Tara's eyes softened considerably when he laughed. At first he had an incredibly odd sensation inside from her look, but the feeling was completely shattered when the iron doors next to them squealed in protest. Mutaclone had arrived.

When they were open wide enough for his bulk to pass through, Ecco noticed several things right away. His very eyes burned and boiled. His spikes gleamed and shone, and even his tusk appeared to have been sharpened in the night. He was ready for battle, and Mutaclone's eyes gave away his bursting excitement over his calm exterior.

"We are ready. Follow me."

The Clan leader led the way through the murky waters of the clan base. They entered the mountain, and though Ecco knew he had been here before, he didn't recognize many passages. They had been remodeled and cleared with shortcuts carved between them. It was a short and relatively straight trip, but eventually they entered a longer tunnel that ended in the sun's early faint red light at the end.

"This tunnel is a back entrance to a place you will recognize, Ecco. Since you left, its original purpose is no longer used, but thanks to our minds being opened once our souls were completed, we developed new powers and abilities for ourselves…" Ecco eyed him cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Mutaclone glanced down his fin at the bottlenose.

"What, haven't you guessed? We have developed our very own time machine." Ecco blinked, but the Clan leader just smiled and continued forward, forcing Ecco to follow.

When they entered the pond, Ecco gasped. Tara whistled in awe behind, and Neria chirped in surprise. It was the Hanging Waters Generator.

"This is your time machine?" Ecco inquired. Mutaclone chuckled.

"A few alterations, some experimentation, and since the Hanging Waters have been abandoned in these harsh and chaotic times, this machine served little purpose than for developing new technology. The location has already been determined and confirmed. Finding that pitiful Man's Nightmare was easy for us…" Ecco would have asked something else, but Trellia came up beside him.

"Ecco look!" Mutaclone grinned as the dolphins peered over the tunnel's lip to look towards the bottom of the deep pond.

"Ecco, I present to you your Clan army."

The entire bottom was packed full with Clan dolphins. Hundreds upon hundreds of spiked orange hides filled every corner and notch available. Among them were placed an occasional general, his or her black hide sticking out against the comrades surrounding them. The soldiers cheered when Mutaclone appeared. Every single one of them had eyes glowing in a similar manner to their leader. Their spikes were brandished proudly, fangs displayed in anticipation of what was to come. The cheers and clicks echoed maddeningly off the generator, which was humming softly in the background, preparing to send the dolphins off.

"Incredible…" Trellia murmured. Gandia hummed in contentment.

"They are so happy…" she whistled. Ecco looked at her shocked.

"What?" Mutaclone laughed softly at his general's comment.

"You are truly right, dear Gandia. Ecco, as I said, our times are filled with confusion and distrust. Even those that are accepting the change agree that it is hard. But this…this they all are familiar with. All those singers down there are excited for this moment of marching off to battle. Fighting is a talent they all have, a skill they have all worked hard to achieve. Swimming into welcoming waters like those coming soon brings them great happiness." He grinned triumphantly, turning to Ecco. "Are you satisfied?"

The bottlenose didn't answer, but ground his teeth in internal anger.

"I am," he finally said. "But this…is terribly saddening." Mutaclone appeared confused.

"What?" Ecco looked him directly in the eye.

"After this is over, this is one thing I promise to change." Mutaclone glared at him, his eyes hiding some internal emotion he didn't wish to share. Neria felt the waters tense into an uncomfortable atmosphere. Could it be…_hatred_…?

"Anyway," Mutaclone pulled his gaze away from Ecco's. "I suppose it's time to go. Is everyone prepared?" He looked at the small group behind him. The others nodded one by one. "Very well. Let us join our comrades…start the generator!" He commanded loudly turning around. The entire swarm beneath them cheered. The noise in the pond grew at an alarming rate.

"What's going to happen?" Tara questioned.

"Just wait and find out…" Gandia whispered.

The machine's humming grew and grew until it became a deafening roar. The walls of the pond trembled and shook, the army surrounding it chanting for it to work faster. Birds scattered above the waters, cawing madly as they desperately dashed to escape the noise. Bubbles erupted from vents, causing the surface to bubble with life.

Above the generator, two poles ignited in white flame and light. Sparks crackled loudly as lightning, synthetic thunder echoing afterwards. The two light sources broadened into spheres until their outer shells touched. When they did, the air exploded as a bomb, and the atmosphere was ripped apart. Blue waves of light radiated from a blackened hole hovering above the machine. A bright whiteness enveloped the entire area.

Someone screamed, and suddenly everyone felt themselves wrenched upward. Ecco felt his body break the surface, tumbling in an emptiness he couldn't comprehend…but soon…he entered a horrifyingly familiar sensation. He was tumbling and twisting, a violet hue penetrating his eye lids. He was traveling in time…

The bottlenose forced his body to steady himself, and amazingly he saw Mutaclone gliding effortlessly beside him. The Clan leader's eyes glowed fiercely in crimson. They swam through time together, the others close behind, as a blinding white exit beamed up ahead. Almost there…

It ended as abruptly as it started. The flying sensation suddenly stopped, and the dolphins were forcefully thrown into thick waters. A foul feeling swept over them as intoxicated liquid enveloped the newcomers. Polluted bubbles surrounded Ecco, but as they disappeared, the waters began to settle. Opening his eyes, he recognized the pale yellow glow of the sunlight attempting to break through the thickened liquid. The green water was empty of life and happiness…they had made it…

"Yuck!" Tara blanched. She wriggled in disgust, trying to escape the terrible feeling. "What the heck is this stuff?! Is it water?" She rolled her tongue unhappily, shaking her head.

Mutaclone was shocked at the sudden change too. He shook his head several times trying to clear his sight, but no matter how much he tried, his vision was reduced to a poor level.

"What is this place?" He asked angrily. Ecco was beside him, a small smile on his lips. "You called this Man's Nightmare, right? Those wretched creatures created _this_?"

"They sure did," Ecco responded. Behind him, the army of Clan dolphins were also taking time to adjust to their new surroundings. The large area encompassed them all, but the entire berth of the forces went out of Ecco's sight. Only his echolocation showed them all.

As he pivoted on the spot, Ecco soon came to realize exactly where he was. In the distance, several large rectangular crates sat motionless in their years of being abandoned. Sitting patiently among the crates sat an ancient looking rusted yellow bulldozer, its metal arms having no growth on them, since not enough light reached down to give life to such plant growth. To one side rested an incredible glass and metal wall that separated the bay area from the Open Ocean beyond.

The Hanging Waters Generator…now a Time Machine…had dropped them all off in the rock loading area that began the process of harvesting crystals that powered the weapon perched on the mountain top. When Ecco looked up, he could barely see its outline against the darkened surface…dark and silent, just how he left it long ago…

"I do not like this place," Neria muttered. She pulled her tail underneath her, closing her eyes in distress. Taren tried to comfort her. "It is much too quiet. I cannot hear a single song of anything here…" Ecco lowered his head.

"Not many live here anymore." Mutaclone snorted at his comment.

"Really? Dolphins once worked and lived here? This place has been transformed into a dolphin Hell, it looks like." Ecco almost smiled, his lip twitching.

"Yes, this was once a paradise that Man destroyed…and if the Queen takes root in a place that offers her no resistance to her growing…well, our worlds are in for much worse…"

* * *

**From the Author-**

Yey! Another chapter completed, and almost everyone is back together! I love reunions… 

Anyway, school is hectic right now, but thank goodness for Christmas Break! I'm so happy I got this uploaded before New Years, but I am honestly looking forward to 2008. I have a feeling…it's going to be a good year!...but, don't quote me on that.

All right, I had fun typing this one. My favorite segment was the whole conversation between Ecco and Mutaclone. In my head, it is such an odd scene…I remember running for my life from this character in DotF, but we didn't learn much about Mutaclone, such as his past, his personality, or his voice for that matter. It was a wonderful challenge, and a fun time, giving him a persona that I felt comfortable with. Especially since I had to consider that becoming whole in soul would have _some _effect on him and his view on things.

So now we are approaching the final saga of our story. I smell an epic battle coming on! (haha) This will be a challenge, but…well, I have an idea. I just have to type it into words, right? .

Thanks for sticking with me through this! I appreciate all of your positive comments and thoughts. I am glad I am managing to entertain you! See you soon, I hope.

_Let's fly! _


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI

A Star's Tears

_I have learned over the years that when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear. _–Rosa Parks

At first the group had little to do. The army was becoming acquainted with the new style of water, and to put it lightly, they weren't going easily through the process.

"What kind of crap water IS this?!" One recruit spat. He shook his head, tongue lolling out from behind his glistening fangs. His neighbor snapped near his head, trying to calm him down.

"Get used to it," Mutaclone growled. His own crimson eyes twitched in discomfort. It felt bad, it tasted bad…it even had an ominous atmosphere. No one liked it, and yet…somehow life still existed.

"Ecco!" When the little Mover bravely wandered through the maze of bladed dolphins, Pilot couldn't have been much more excited to see Ecco again.

"Pilot…it's good to see you," the bottlenose admitted. Pilot had grown. His eyes still held their childlike charm, the orbs bright and glistening with hope and light. His body had lengthened and grown strong, fit even for the poor quality of life provided within the glass walls. His ribs poked out slightly and his cheeks were unnaturally thin, but his positive attitude held his soul together, and he apparently was living happily. He looked much like his father, which only slightly disturbed Ecco, remembering when the Mover had been not too friendly when he first came to this place.

"Ecco, you've come back…we expected your return someday…" the dominating female voice of the Prime Mover caused the marked bottlenose to turn. When he turned, Ecco smiled, although his smile was one to hide sadness. Her mate was by her side, his face still in that permanent frown. Hers was lighter, happy, and much relieved. Behind the two of them stood two others, the Circle and Crimson, who appeared extremely tired and aged. All four of them looked exhausted and hungry…they were suffering and dying. Ecco knew it, and judging by the Prime Mover's expression, they all knew it too…

"Yes, I'm back."

"And it looks like you brought some friends along," the male Mover growled. His eyes barely scanned the waters, not even trying to take in the astounding numbers of large dolphins reposing in the shrine waters. His mate glowered at him for a moment. Ecco smiled apologetically.

"Yes, I brought some help. We're going to save this world." The Prime Mover grinned, but lowered her head sadly.

"I do hope you can. If anyone has the power, it's you."

"Those Vortex aren't very nice," Pilot chirped. Ecco, as well as his the other members of his close group, looked at the teen in surprise. "We've already seen them, scampering around as if they own the place…"

"Pilot, how did you know their name?" Ecco asked, cocking his head. The Mover smiled at him.

"That's what Karli calls them." Ecco froze.

"Karli…?"

"She's here?!" Trellia chimed. All the others, even Tara, brightened immediately to the good news. "Oh, Ecco, you were right! Karli and Angel must be here!" The sudden realization that he had finally found everyone was almost too much of a surprise for the Bottlenose. He couldn't speak. Mutaclone was slightly confused, and he didn't bother to hide it, but remained silent. In response, none of his men nearby said a word either.

"Where are they?" Neria sung. The Prime Mover answered.

"Karli is currently out exploring the tunnels for a possible escape route. She is a scout for us, because we have become too weak to travel often." Ecco's eyes widened.

"What…?" The Prime Mover motioned towards the glass wall out of their sight. She sighed deeply, the bubbles from her blow hole creating a ghostly motion up towards the surface.

"Those creatures that she has spoken of...they are somewhere beyond those walls. Some have managed to penetrate into the island and the labyrinth of tunnels and machinery." Ecco came closer to her, his tone turning serious and dark.

"How far have they invaded, Prime Mover?" She closed her eyes painfully, lowering her head slightly.

"To the point where we wonder if any survivors are left. So far, Karli has only spotted what you call _drones_. Nothing of greater size nor strength." Ecco nodded, understanding.

_So, the Vortex are trying to get inside the island, but because of the machinery a small amount of drones can fit in. Are they trying to get to the surviving dolphins? Or is there something else they are after? _

"Where is Karli now? Will she return soon?" Ecco asked suddenly. Pilot nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! She said she wouldn't be gone for very long, and some time has already past. She should be in any second!"

As if Pilot's words were the cue, everyone suddenly spun around to an abrupt sound. It was a low boom followed by a lengthened squeal of old iron shifting against iron. It hurt the ears and made one grind his teeth, but Ecco recognized it. The great Iron Door that he once had to get past...but it only responded to the calls of the Labor Harness...or so it had been for him.

Ecco would have gone out to see the newcomer, but instead chose to remain close to his fellows. Pilot was the one to go greet whoever was coming through the murk of the green water.

"Karli? Karli!" He called. His song echoed back eerily, but no sooner had he vanished that he reappeared, and an eager shadow swept past him into view. Her black streamlined body with cream and yellow splashes shone brightly in contrast with Pilot's own markings. Her dark eyes glistened in intensity, and her high song rose in excitement. It was definitely Karli.

"Karli!!" Everyone that knew her shouted and rushed forward, surrounding her in a circle of bodies. The Common was at first overwhelmed, but quickly accepted the hugs and bumps and pleasurable nips given.

"We are so happy to see you!" Neria sung wondrously. Taren chirped along right with her. Trellia whistled shrilly, Ecco singing alongside. Even Tara, who had never seen the Common before, felt glee and adrenaline at seeing her okay.

Ecco was astounded. They couldn't have been separated for very long, but already Karli had seemed to change. Almost as much as Pilot had, it seemed. Her body no longer resembled a calf in any way. Her markings were bright and shiny of a young adult, her eyes reflecting the maturity she had reached. Her body was feminine and long, and only a bit noticeably thinner than it should be. Ecco knew this was only because of the meager feedings she was getting, but based on what she had, she looked great. Even her song had broadened somewhat, her high soprano much more resonating than her previous high pitched wail.

It was then that Ecco finally noticed that she wore a Labor Harness. It fit her sleek body perfectly.

"Ecco! Trellia! Taren! Neria! You're all okay! I'm so happy to see you!" The Common shook herself free. Ecco cut the happy reunion short with his immediate questioning.

"Karli, we've come to help eliminate the Vortex threat. The residents here said you are a scout for them. What's been going on since the accident with the time machine?" Karli's eyes suddenly dropped.

"...a lot." Ecco, using his own snout, lifted her head up to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"Karli, tell me everything." The Common didn't respond at first, her eyes sparkling with the effort of hiding something...tears and truth.

Ecco hesitated.

"Karli," Neria suddenly whispered. "Where is Angel?" The silence they all received was answer enough, but Ecco didn't blink. Karli finally had to respond.

"She's dead."

Although Ecco's face didn't show it, the world suddenly seemed to collapse.

"She died trying to protect me and Pilot. We were looking for this thing...this Labor Harness...so we could get the final survivors out of the island. The Vortex were coming in already, and we got trapped. She was severely wounded...and stayed behind to stall some drones. Pilot and I got away." Karli pulled away slightly.

"But when I looked for a safe way out of this place for them," she pointed with a fin towards the group of locals, "I found only more drones. The entire island is infested with them. We're trapped."

"The oddest thing for me, though," the Prime Mover interrupted, "is that these creatures haven't tried to find us. It seems they aren't particularly looking for us. We have no clue what their motive is, but we do know for sure that their entire number lies outside the glass walls in the Open Ocean." Karli nodded.

"I've seen them from the tunnels running outside..."

"Well, that presents a problem, then. Our entire number lies in here." Mutaclone spoke for the first time in a while, and the presence of a new voice nearly made Karli squeak. Peering around the group, her eyes grew to an amazing size when seeing the endless army extend beyond her sight in the murk. Seeing Mutaclone dwarfing even Trellia's extended fins made her shiver.

_He's monstrous...!_

"Well, not all of them are outside..." the Crimson mumbled. Karli suddenly gasped, rising several inches to the surface.

"I forgot!" Ecco cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Ecco," the Prime Mover began. "Something horrible lives on top of the mountain. In the machine...the weapon..." she looked upward, towards the Engine of Salvation, or, as it should truly be called, the Engine of Death.

"We saw it climb up there. It was a hideous sight, such a foul looking thing," Pilot's father grumbled lowly. The group shifted nervously.

"She's up there, isn't she?" Ecco asked of Karli softly. She nodded.

"It was horrible, Ecco! She was scarier than the Gatekeeper back at home..." Karli closed her eyes, but the image must have only become clearer to her, because she opened them desperately again. "All of the sudden, we hear a terrible screech, and she launches out of the water. She...climbed or slithered or..._somehow_ traveled up the mountain. When she reached the mountain top, she slashed her way into the machine, sealed the hole, and we haven't seen her since. Ecco, she was gigantic!"

Ecco grimaced. He remembered her all too well...he could see her himself, using her limbs to grasp hold of the rock and drag her long, larva like body up the side, slime and ooze trailing behind her. He could almost hear her scream as she broke the barrier between air and water.

"Why has she not come down here, do you think?" Taren whispered quietly. The Prime Mover shook her head.

"We have no idea. Perhaps the short journey took its toll. Maybe we aren't a threat. Perhaps, with her drones infesting our tunnels and pathways, she feels no need to eliminate us, but waits for either us to die or something else to come..."

_...something else to come..._

"She's been waiting for me," Ecco said. Silence followed, and the bottlenose continued.

"She wants me to go after her, but she isn't making it easy for me with all her minions in the way, plus a maze to traverse."

"Not to mention an entire army just outside," Tara remarked.

"What are we going to do?" Neria sung weakly. "Thanks to her moving, we all cannot go after her..."

"That must have been what she wanted," Taren said. "She wanted a battle, and she wanted Ecco to come by himself. Only she is not about to make his journey exactly fair." Ecco smiled, chuckling.

"If I may make a suggestion," Mutaclone interrupted, "I think we should obey the Queen's wishes." The others looked at him oddly, but the Clan leader simply smiled his dark smile. "Split the group in two. My army will take care of hers, and Ecco will travel not alone, but with a companion or two. He will be protected and save his strength for the Queen..."

"Do you honestly think that can work?" Ecco asked. Mutaclone shrugged.

"As I said, it was only a suggestion." The group pondered it a bit.

"I think it could work," Trellia mentioned. "It makes sense. Ecco, you can't go alone. You may be able to reach the Queen, but once you do, how tired will you be? You can't fight a monster like that on adrenaline alone, you need strength!"

"Yes, but the larger the group is to protect me, the harder it will be to be stealthy and unseen. Plus, we have no idea as to the size of the army outside. Is there a guess as to what kind of army we're facing here?" Ecco turned to the Prime Mover. She glanced at Pilot.

"Pilot, what have you and Karli seen?" Karli shivered suddenly, and Ecco came closer to her.

"What's wrong...?"

"Ecco...the swarm is huge!" she squeaked. "It creates a shadow...a dark gloom over the entire bay...it envelopes everything!" Ecco sighed, turning to Mutaclone.

"How many do we have, Mutaclone?" The Clan leader calculated in his head. When he came to an answer, he chuckled. No one could tell if was a good or bad type of laugh.

"We are about 5,000 strong."

Ecco was uncertain. He knew the strength of the Vortex, but he also knew the vitality, determination, and craziness of the Clan. One soldier could easily take on 4 drones. The only unnerving thing was...he had no idea as to how large the Vortex swarm had become. Karli said it filled the entire bay...

"Have faith in my men, Ecco," Mutaclone said with a smirk. The bottlenose nodded eventually.

"All right, I'll play along the Queen's rules for a bit."

"I'm coming with you up to the machine. Remember our deal, Ecco," Mutaclone added hastily. The marked Bottlenose nodded once, showing that he hadn't forgotten.

"Karli," Ecco turned to her. He sighed, smiling. The Common felt oddly exposed, but she found it hard to turn away from the crystal stare. "I think you'll be coming with me too."

"I will?" She found it hard to believe. Every other time she had played stubborn to follow Ecco around in his adventures.

"Yup! The machinery built by Man only responds to the Labor Harness, and if I'm correct on my guess, you're wearing the last known unit. Unless you know how to take it off..." he voice drifted off, but Karli just grinned.

"I have no idea. It is just you and me...and him?" she added after a moment, eying the Clan leader nervously. Ecco nodded once.

"I will be staying here," Taren said. Neria nudged him.

"I will remain here too. My songs can be of help." Trellia sighed after a moment.

"Well, I can't really be of much help inside the mountain. I'll stay down and attack from the air. Can the Vortex fly?" She asked. Ecco shook his head.

"Unless they've evolved, I don't think so." The sky singer smiled slightly, relieved.

"Where do I fit in?" Tara whined. Ecco chuckled.

"Well, do what you do best. Swim! Be a scout, a distraction, a nuisance...I'm sure Gandia can find a use for you." He laughed then, and it was such a spirited sound that everyone beamed slightly. Even the Clan members listening grew lighter in their expressions.

"How are we going to get out of here, anyway?" Tara finally whistled, rolling onto her side playfully.

"Oh! I know the way!" Pilot chirped. His tail flitted back and forth in anticipation. "Karli and I know a way out! We'll use the bulldozer!"

"The what?" Trellia snorted. Karli giggled.

"In the next chamber, just beyond the iron door I entered through, is the beginning of the crystal harvesting process. It's a small machine that pushes carts into an unloading chamber. There's a growing crack in the glass wall that Pilot recently discovered in that same area."

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before then," Pilot shook his head. "I guess I was becoming lazy in my exploration!" Karli smiled.

"If we can get the machine off its track, it may be strong enough to put enough pressure on the crack to make it break!"

"We've tried ramming it, but we're not strong enough," Pilot complained. "I really want to taste _real_ ocean..."

"You soon will, friend," Ecco murmured softly.

"In the meantime, Ecco," Gandia came forward, speaking rather shyly for the first time. "I ask that we wait until morning to attack. Let the soldiers grow more accustomed to this environment. We will be ready tomorrow, I promise." Mutaclone nodded.

"Good thinking, General. Give our Taren here a few pointers on leading!" He grinned not all that nicely at the Spinner, and Taren felt his stomach drop several inches. Karli cocked her head.

"What?"

"I'll explain everything to you later, Karli," Trellia sung. After a moment, Karli nodded.

After that the group finished their happy reunion. The sun had been creeping closer to the horizon, and as darkness fell on them, the dolphins found themselves suddenly very sleepy. The surface became a pile on of soldiers leaning on one another for support. The recruits snored deeply, each one unaware as to the danger they would enter the next morning.

* * *

Not everyone slept so peacefully, however. Neria was one of them. She tossed and turned, rolling at the surface, staring at the eerie misty moon. Thin wisps of clouds curled around its image, but the ghastly silver glow gave no beauty to the ghoulish water beneath it. Neria felt ugly and poisoned here. She remembered the overwhelming beauty of the Dolphin's Nightmare, and also the terror the peace hid beneath. Back at home, terror existed too, and yet beauty still lived. Here, there was nothing. She wondered, if they did manage to win tomorrow...would beauty ever return. Was this place lost of all hope? The dolphins living here thought not. They continued to live even in the most troublesome of conditions. But their songs were still so sad...so sad...

_Please let me sleep...let me rest..._

It never did come to release her. Finally annoyed enough to move, the Spinner moved away from the comfort of Trellia's pectoral. The sky singer dozed deeply, escaping in her own pleasant dream. Envious of such treatment, the Spinner slipped away quietly.

It wasn't long before she came upon a familiar being that was having the same troubles she was.

"You cannot sleep?" Taren whispered softly. He too, finding peace difficult to find, had slipped away from the others. He had been staring absentminded at the stone walls, his mind drifting to unpleasant scenarios, scary thoughts...Gandia's pep talk earlier hadn't done much to soothe his stomach.

"No. My mind is restless...it will not stop churning..." she mumbled. Taren smiled. The female snuggled up next to him, the male sighing in pleasure. He was very grateful she, of all others, had come.

"Well, perhaps then we can be restless together...one more time..." he said sadly. Neria pulled away slightly.

"Do not think such things!" she snapped gently. Taren lowered his head.

"I am sorry. I cannot help it...it is hard _not_ think about it." Neria sniffed, her melon barely disturbing the surface. Her dark eyes couldn't bear looking into his hazel. He looked exhausted...probably from being so nervous and frightened.

"I am scared, Taren. I truly am." The male offered a smile, although it wasn't very honest. He did try, however, with his voice to cheer her.

"Hey, do not worry. I still will do my best. I will protect you and anyone else I can."

"Can you truly believe that?" she asked. Taren sighed.

"I promise to try..." Neria came back close, wanting contact again. She remembered, long ago, when she would hide beneath his fins like a shield. She was too big for that now, but just his touch was warming enough.

"Neria?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember...when we ran into each other for the first time long ago...and you were singing and dancing with the whales?" She smiled. She could hear the Patriarch's song in her mind again, its tranquil moans echoing softly all around her.

"Yes."

"Well, when we return back home...I mean, to our real home, back to Singer Soracal and all the others...I would really like to sing with them too." She looked up at him.

"I would like that too."

"You could teach me their songs, right?" He asked her. She grinned.

"Of course I could. They would enjoy singing with you. We can go as much as you like..."

Taren paused, as if something was troubling him greatly. He appeared to be wrestling some internal pain. Neria saw it in his face, but she wouldn't ask what was wrong. He would have to reveal it himself...

"Would it be possible if we sang together too? I am not near as good as you, but you could teach me many things..." Neria smiled.

"I would very much enjoy singing with you, Taren..."

"...everyday?" He looked at her deeply. Neria, after a moment, nodded.

"Everyday." Taren smiled softly at this, looking past the surface towards the moon's glow. Even in the gloomy atmosphere, he still thought it was beautiful.

Neria suddenly felt a sadness creep inside her. Her self was torn between two things. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to stay here forever, frozen in this horrible place...but she at least would be with Taren, safe, secure, alive...tomorrow they may not return. She was frightened, terribly frightened.

She was so scared she began to tremble, the male picking up on her distress immediately. But before he could offer any comfort, Neria's pain became too great. She pulled away.

"I am sorry; I must go," was all she could say. Taren didn't follow, but allowed himself to be left alone. Neria was grateful he didn't come. She didn't want him to see such sudden weakness, her tears, her trembling...the sudden fear of losing him, something that suddenly dawned on her as incredibly precious, was overwhelming.

Darting away, doing her best not to disturb anyone, Neria wandered around the corners. She felt horrible inside, feeling tears flow. Little weakling! Taren was growing stronger...he was becoming brave, brave enough to fight for her life. He was brave enough to ask to sing with her, and how did she answer? She ran away...how could she prove herself to be strong too? She wanted to be strong, to help...but what could Neria do...?

It was at that moment that the Spinner finally noticed something. He was hovering silently, head above the water's surface, gazing at the sky. The silvery-green streams illuminated his stars, his eyes glowing dimly in the night as he stared upward. His tail softly churned as he kept his head above the surface.

Neria didn't want to approach Ecco. She was nervous, but curiosity to see why he couldn't sleep either drove her forward. Carefully, she spy-hopped too, and the sight she found nearly took her breath from her.

Ecco gazed silently at the sky, and he either didn't notice the Spinner's head pop above the surface, or he chose to ignore it. His eyes shimmered. When Neria looked closely, she saw a crystal tear fall. It swerved over his cheek and face, racing down his neck into the salty sea surrounding him. But his fins didn't shake like Neria's. His voice didn't rattle in his throat, and he made no effort to hide his emotions. He just sat, still and silent with a heart wrenching melancholy. Without a doubt, Ecco the Great, the Immortal, was crying...

"Oh Ecco..." Neria breathed. The Bottlenose turned to her, and when his gaze met her liquid eyes, Neria felt the pain inside grow all the more. He smiled slightly, and with a slight head tip, invited her closer.

"You're up late tonight." His tears had disappeared as quietly as that one had fallen.

"I am having trouble sleeping."

"I as well." Neria wanted to speak after that, but found words hard to find.

"Ecco?"

"Yes?" He seemed happy she had spoken.

"Are...are you afraid?"

"Of what?" He asked. Neria shrugged slightly.

"Of what may happen tomorrow." Ecco sighed.

"I fear for the safety of the others and if I shall fail, but not of my fate. There's much more to worry about than my own safety. That is the truth." He added, so Neria wouldn't doubt his words. The Spinner never would doubt him, though.

"Then why are you hurting so?" Ecco smiled.

"Because I have already failed in one thing. Something I feared came true, and I was powerless to stop it. I lost something precious to me..." He gaze back at the stars. "I'm afraid it may happen again."

_Angel..._

Neria knew who he spoke of the moment the song came from him. His voice was so deepened by sadness, it pained the ears to hear it. Ecco sighed again.

"And I didn't realize its importance until it was gone...that was my greatest mistake..." Neria looked sideways at him.

"You loved her..." Ecco responded by pulling his head back under, leaving the stars behind.

"Listen to me, Neria. If there is something you value, don't wait it treasure it. Once it is taken away, you lose any chance completely..." He closed his eyes painfully afterwards, but once they opened, they were brighter. He smiled, the burdened lessened.

"We all have each other. We will fight, and if we win, we will continue...until the end, we must do our best, right?" He chuckled, although it seemed a forced laugh. Neria nodded, understanding.

"We best get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow..." The Bottlenose continued, turning away.

"Yes, Ecco."

The female Spinner quietly swam away, letting the marked dolphin have his peace. Neria did eventually fall asleep, but in her last moments of consciousness, she heard a very faint something. She wondered if she was just imagining the sad dirge, the bitter sweet echo from far away.

* * *

The bulldozer moaned and sputtered, angrily refusing to budge.

"Come off it, you useless Man-made contraption!" Mutaclone hissed. His bulk, along with Gandia and a few other generals, heaved and shoved the metal creature in the shallow track. Behind, Karli tirelessly whistled the command for "go." The machine was trying to inch over the obstacle of getting over the ledge onto the sandy ground, but the task was proving a little tougher than expected. The dense and grungy metal seemed unable to get over the lip.

But finally, with a final push, it scaled the tiny height and banged onto the earth. The dolphins relaxed, rotating fins in stiffness from the strain.

"Over here, Karli!" Pilot piped. He raced over towards the glass wall, Karli commanding the bulldozer over new terrain towards the giant crack.

The crack wasn't too big. Its spidery arms and wispy fingers reached across an area about three times Mutaclone's size, but the entire wall itself loomed above at incredible heights in comparison.

The machine groaned and grumbled as it tottered its way over to the wall. When it finally reached the glass, Karli gently guided it to rest against the hardened barricade. Then, she commanded it to push. The gears groaned and the metal squealed, and the crack shivered, but it didn't break. The grated chains propelling the bulldozer forward spun, spitting dirt, but the window did not give way.

"Keep trying, Karli," Pilot said. The Common nodded, commanding the machine again. It moaned and struggled, and a glass chip suddenly spat out from beneath the machine's shovel-like arms.

"It's working!" Someone shouted. The crack spasmodically grew outward, the spidery threads looking deadly as they reached.

"And so we come a step closer to fighting our enemy," Mutaclone grumbled beside Ecco. The Clan leader looked as if he was suppressing an intense desire to laugh.

"You ready?" Ecco dared teasing slightly. The Clan leader glanced his way, smirking.

"You doubt me or anyone else? Allow me to show you my readiness..." At first Ecco was slightly lost, but before he could question, Mutaclone had whipped around to face the horde of clan soldiers waiting behind.

"Clan! Hear my call!" Mutaclone boomed, his deep voice reverberating like a whale's cry around the enclosure. The soldiers responded by screeching back, declaring their names and blood.

Then silence followed.

"We are about to enter another home, another welcoming world: the battlefield."

Many cried out in excitement. Ecco was sickened, but kept his mouth shut.

"We have never seen these creatures nor have we ever heard of them, but neither have they seen our abilities. They know nothing of our strength and our potential. They know nothing of the true power the Clan has!" Mutaclone roared, the water surrounding him vibrating. His soldiers whistled shrilly.

"They come with thoughts of overtaking our home. They aim to take our waters and taint them with alien life. Even though we fight in unknown waters, we fight on the same world! They are intruders regardless! We must banish them; chase them back to the stars where they shall remain!" The Clan cheered, spikes brandished wildly. A sudden crack, and the glass wall shuddered.

"But of course, no need to consider mercy..." Mutaclone laughed, the sound creating a chill. "...take what you wish and return nothing but punishment. These vile _Vortex_ will save none for you...We shall show these scum what happens to those that threaten our home!"

Crack!

"Prove yourself!" Another crack.

Ecco watched in awe as any last remaining doubt in the nearest soldiers' eyes vanished. Mutaclone beamed in pleasure at seeing the pride and confidence swell before his eyes. The Clan was ready for battle, bloodthirsty, and prepared...

"Another try, Karli!" Pilot's voice rang out. Karli commanded the machine to back up slightly, and then she shouted it forward one last time. The group watched as time seemed to slow, the bulldozer inching closer. Neria was beside Taren, the two of them silent the entire time. Gandia, her face set in stone, stood in front of the army. The group of locals clustered off to the side, amazed at the event taking place before them. Trellia and Tara stood near Ecco, the trio standing together at the front.

"Our day is today!" Mutaclone shouted for all to hear. "We will save our world and drag them into the hell intended for us! Clan, I command you to rise and fight!"

At that moment, the machine collided with the glass wall a final time. It shuddered and moaned, then finally gave way. An ear splitting shatter sent a jolt of energy through the entire army. Glass shards and blades glittered down in a sparkling rainshower. A fresh taste of salt rushed inward, the green murk shifting for the first time in decades. A gaping hole raced upward, revealing a new entryway wide enough for twelve Clan recruits to swim through side by side. The bulldozer scooted forward a few yards, then came to a wheezing halt. Its job done, the machine remained motionless without commands.

Karli and Pilot cheered, but soon were overwhelmed by a rushing of soldiers as they swept past. The entire army was condensing, the dolphins passing through to new opening towards the Open Ocean, towards the Vortex swarm.

"Karli!" Ecco managed to pull her and Pilot off the path before they could be injured. The group stood off to the side, including Gandia and Taren, waiting for the army to get through.

"Pilot, you stay here and help guard your family, all right?" Ecco said. Although it appeared he was about to refuse, Pilot nodded.

"I can't help you this time?"

"I think I can handle this on my own, but thanks." The Mover adolescent nodded, though sadly.

"Gandia, you keep an eye on that Spinner. Good luck, and best of currents to you, General," Mutaclone said. Gandia bowed gratefully, her eyes shimmering in pride.

"Of course, Leader. I will not fail you."

"Trellia and Tara, you stay here with Pilot," Ecco sung. "If any drones get around the army and try to get through that door, don't allow them. Understand? That will prevent them from following us and surprising us from behind as well as helping Pilot protect his family."

"Got it," they said in unison.

"What about you, Neria?" Taren asked. The female just smiled comfortingly.

"Do not worry about me. I have my own plan of action I wish to partake in. I promise I will not put myself into any unnecessary danger." She grinned, and Taren almost laughed. Ecco, however, did smile. Neria had mentioned something earlier to him. He thought she was crazy to think of such an idea, but if anyone could make it work, she could. Plus, it would keep her mind off of the status of her companions. The plan just may come in handy later...

"Karli, you're coming with Mutaclone and I. You're our key." The Common puffed up in anticipation.

"You got it! I'm ready!"

"We better hurry. The glass wall collapsing was more than enough to let the swarm know we're making our move. The faster into the mountain we move, the quicker we can end this," Mutaclone grumbled. The group said their final farewells, and then with smiles and hopes, split apart one last time.

* * *

The Open Ocean was a huge release from the cramped, filthy, and stagnant waters from within the glass walls, but it was nothing like the Open Ocean back home for the Clan. Though the water was much cleaner and clearer, and the feeling was much welcomed by many, the atmosphere produced by the bay area was something not to be desired. It was empty, forbidding, and ominous. It was desolate too. Where was this huge Vortex swarm they had been told so much about? So far, they hadn't seen nor heard anything...

But Taren knew they were out there...somewhere. Those hideous, horrible creatures that struck terror and repulsion through your heart. He glanced at Gandia in question.

_Now what? _

The Clan General was almost unrecognizable. She had transformed herself, her posture and look completely serious and severe. She listened with every fiber of her being, waiting for any sign or signal.

"Where are you...?" She whispered softly. The waters the dolphins could see stretched far beyond into mist. Nothing was visible.

Quietly, the noise rising softly from the mists, a clicking and hissing grew in the dolphins' ears. Gandia let loose a wave of sonar, her eyes of sound scanning all in front.

"Gandia…w-what do you see…?" Taren asked timidly. He found that his fins were trembling slightly. He recognized what he heard…drones…but how many?

"Many," was all she said. Her eyes revealed little as to if she was frightened or excited or something else.

Creeping out into vision, the first drone appeared. The Clan members all inched forward slightly, trying to get a better view, happy to finally see their opponent. The creature was identical to its brother that had destroyed the time machine back. A hard, bony, insect-like exoskeleton, long thin arms and claws that gleamed like scathes. Its bug eyes were the size of plates, the razor fangs fitting perfectly together in its massive jaws. Tendrils swayed calmly around its body, the tips giving soft snaps in anticipation.

"It's hideous…" Gandia grimaced.

The Vortex drone eyed the army in lazy observation. Taren couldn't help but wonder it if could see the entire expanse of the dolphin horde…they had no idea as to how many drones there were.

In a slow movement, the drone turned its head to look back over its shoulder towards the ocean. It let loose a horrible shriek, the sound like scales scratching rusted iron. The dolphins shivered at the sound, but they had little time to complain.

Slowly, deliberately, the drone was joined by others. They each looked the same, equally menacing and terrible. Their eyes shone in the sunlight streaming through. More and more came, the misty waters behind them becoming enshrouded in shadow. The darkness extended far behind.

"Taren…where was their weak point again…?" Gandia said calmly. Taren was visibly shaking.

"The…the neck…" Gandia smirked.

"I will let my soldiers know."

Abruptly, the first Vortex drone shrieked into the waters, throwing its head back in fury. Its serpentine tongue lolled and flicked. The shadow lunged forward, and Gandia pulled her lips back in a sneer.

The Clan General let loose her own shrill song, a command, hidden within it the message of attack. In a brief moment, the blue waters separating the two groups were shrunk to nothing, and fang and claw collided in a loud crash of screams in battle.

* * *

The maze-like guts of the mountain were considerably quieter than the ocean on the outside. Ecco insisted that Karli be in the middle, Ecco in the lead taking any direction or aloud comments from her without turning around. Mutaclone took no offense at being placed in the back, though Karli felt a shiver on occasion from her tail tip. She tried very hard not to turn around and look at him, but it was hard not to…

Ecco was on a constant vigilance, the trio barely speaking as they progressed through the tunnels with a perpetual fluidity. The machine, turned off long ago after Ecco stole the Glode of Ambition, now lay eerily silent and dark. Not a single soul stirred in this place. Not a single fan turned or creaked. No hums of machinery pulsing behind metal walls could be heard. On occasion, a faint electric light revealed vast chambers, but that was it.

Ecco, even though he wasn't expecting fellow singers, was discouraged by the fact that he didn't run into any stragglers. Last time, he had run into occasional loners still surviving inside the machine. Now, he met no one. Had they all starved…or maybe something else?

The Vortex…they hadn't met any yet. Karli and Pilot had said they were inside the mountain. Any stragglers that were in here…they were probably dead by now…

And that thought made Ecco's blood boil. He popped his jaw angrily, causing Karli to squeak slightly behind him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Traveling making you tense?" Mutaclone chuckled from behind. Ecco grumbled in response.

"No…it's just, these Vortex make me so angry…they are heartless feigns." Mutaclone grinned, though Ecco didn't see.

"Are they any worse than the Foe, Ecco?" The Bottlenose paused for a moment.

"They…they took my family and tried to consume them…" Ecco finally said. Mutaclone prodded a little more.

"Revenge?"

"No," Ecco shook his head. "I saved them, but…"

"The Foe attacked for jealous reasons, right? These Vortex were for survival…how are those things comparable?" Ecco fumed slightly.

"The Vortex are driven by revenge now! The Foe are gone…reality faces this new danger…" Ecco drifted off. Mutaclone shrugged.

"I understand. Believe me, I truly do. When something threatens your existence, of course you will jump to defend it…" Ecco thought about that. It wasn't exactly the same thing, but then again…it was _Mutaclone_ he was talking to…

"Ecco?" Karli bumped in. Ecco was relieved to her a sweeter song.

"Yes?"

"Which way now?"

With all the talking, the path had suddenly split into two and the group had to make a choice. Ecco came out of his daydreams to be slightly surprised. He hadn't even noticed the paths come up until now.

"Oh! Um…I don't know…"

Suddenly, though, a raging hiss erupted from the left. The male dolphins immediately snapped to attention, sonar racing down the gloomy tunnel's throat.

Of course, they didn't need to completely see it through their eyes of sound in order to confirm what was coming towards them.

"This way!" Ecco decided to go right. Mutaclone grumbled something about "running away," but Ecco chose to ignore him. The trio raced down the tunnels, hearing scarping and scratching along the rounded metal walls behind them.

"It's chasing us!" Karli screamed, whipping her tail all the faster to keep up with her guardian. The Bottlenose abruptly slammed his own fluke downward to brake, the Common and Clan leader ending up colliding together.

Mutaclone, swearing under his breath, veered sideways to see why they had stopped.

Two drones were waiting in the chamber ahead. Their bug eyes gleamed hungrily, talons clicking together.

"Great..." the Clan leader exhaled.

A hiss caused the trio to glance behind them. A third drone, the one who started the short chase, had caught up. Seeing its prey trapped, it slowed down to enjoy the hunt.

"Now what?" Karli whimpered, her lip trembling. Mutaclone grinned.

"We fight." In an instant, the drones leaped at the group. The chamber resonated in a flurry of sounds: screams, music, shouts, and bangs.

Ecco spun to face one, his melon bursting in song. The waters iced all around him, his destructive tune racing towards its target. It hit dead on, the swirling waters enveloping the drone. Before its arms had a chance to grasp its throat, the body detached itself to sink limply to the floor. The drones head flitted about in a mad frenzy, jaws snapping. Ecco sung the hideous tune once more. The vocals of the head were cut off instantly, the eyes glazing in an empty stare. It too dropped to the floor with its counterpart.

Mutaclone had another method. He charged his adversary, ramming his great bulk into the Vortex. He was larger than it, the tendrils making a feeble attempt to wrap completely around the dolphin. Mutaclone rotated, spikes slashing, to face the Vortex. Snarling, he jutted his neck forward, impaling the drone right in the chest plate. His tusk pierced completely through, protruding out from the drone's back. The creature wheezed, arms flailing in its death throes. Finally, it went limp, and the dolphin tossed it aside.

Karli had a little more trouble than the other two. Her song trembled and shook, lacking force and command. The Vortex halted, its head twitching, but nothing else happened. When the creature realized it was okay, it began to creep forward again, tongue flicking hungrily at the cowering Common. Karli backed up, feeling cold metal on her fluke, eyes widening in terror.

But the Vortex failed to see a giant shadow behind him. A single strike, and the drone's voice ended as a sharp tusk pierced its neck. Its claws grasped at the sword-like bone cutting, small pitiful squeaks being forced from behind torn vocal chords. Mutaclone, lifted the creature up, swinging his head to bash the alien hard into the floor. The Clan leader did this several times to ensure his prey's end. All three Vortex moved no more.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Mutaclone said afterwards, trying to shake some of the oozy blood off his weapon of choice. "I was expecting a tougher enemy..." Ecco chuckled.

"What they lack in individual power and strength they make up in sheer numbers. I have no doubt your army is being worked hard." Mutaclone frowned at this, but said nothing else.

"They were so loud...others must have heard them..." Karli mentioned shyly. As if on cue, more screeches echoed down from other hallways. The chamber glowed eerily in the faint electric lights on the walls.

"You go on ahead," Mutaclone suddenly said. Ecco cocked his head.

"What?"

"I'll head down towards them and hold them off. You and Karli continue the journey. I will catch up." Ecco hesitated. This was unusual...but could he afford any more time?

"...are you sure about this...?" Mutaclone smirked.

"You are worried about me? How odd to think that you care about my welfare." Ecco didn't have anything to say, so Mutaclone started to leave. "Go."

"Right," the Bottlenose responded. Sweeping up Karli in his slipstream, the two headed down another passageway, the Clan leader following the voices of the enraged Vortex.

* * *

When Ecco spoke of the army having a hard time, he couldn't have been more right. Unless, of course, one would consider him wrong if he wasn't right enough to a decent level. The fact is, the Clan weren't doing well at all.

Taren spun around, the waters icy from where he turned. The Vortex body dropped behind him, and his hazel eyes scanned the darkened waters in earnest. Battle raged all around him.

The Clan members were easily taking out the Vortex. Even though the soldiers were of equal size, they were well equipped even without song to take on the drones. Their spikes brandished wildly, ripping through exoskeleton and slashing tendrils. The bulk and size proved hard to overpower, and with their fangs aiming for the Vortex' throats, the drones found it hard to battle back.

The only problem was that the army never seemed to end. Each time one drone fell, another took its place. The dolphins were getting tired. It took a great amount of energy to rip apart a drone. One would have to either trick it into allowing its throat to be exposed, or battle it to the point where it was overpowered. But if the dolphins weren't quick enough or strong enough hold their own, their own throats were pierced by fangs.

Taren relied on song. He knew he had no chance at sheer strength to overpower a Vortex, but his music kept them at bay. Once or twice he had missed one attack from the side and received a scratch or two. He could feel them sting in the salty ocean, but the pain was almost unregistered in his panicking brain.

Clan were dropping all around him. The screams of dolphins could be heard throughout the bay area. Taren himself was getting tired, his mind aching from the effort of repeating the Song of Death correctly over and over again. Gandia, her back to him, growled in exhaustion.

"Gandia...Gandia..." Taren panted at the surface. He found it sickening, the surface. It was stained an ugly sludge color with the mixing of red blood and green ooze. "We cannot keep this up...the others are getting too tired..."

"They won't give up! They won't back down!" Gandia answered angrily. She slashed at the Vortex stupid enough to come directly at her. Her fangs sought soft flesh, tearing out the Vortex's life as she ducked under its attack. She threw the body off, shaking her face clear of filth.

"But Gandia...maybe if we just restart for a second..." Taren begged. "We need to regroup and come up with a plan-"

"General Gandia!" A recruit came into view, his side slashed. "General, we are being surrounded! The aliens are slowly over taking our side banks and creating a circle around us! We won't be able to seek sanctuary behind the glass wall for much longer!"

Gandia scowled, her face frightening to look at. She finally clacked her teeth together, fins dropping in defeat.

"Fall back!" She sung, her command echoing all around her. When another general heard her cry, they too passed on the message. In no time, all the remaining survivors were aware of the retreat. The Vortex, confused as their prey suddenly veered around and swam away, hesitated to follow. This hesitation allowed many to escape successfully. What remained of the Clan converged a short distance away from the glass wall, far enough that the actual structure could not be seen with the naked eye.

The dolphins rested at the surface, panting. Many examined their bodies to evaluate the damage. Some winced in pain as their torn muscles stretched. Taren eyed around, awed at their strength. He saw them suffering and bleeding, but not one whimpered in fright. Their eyes glowed in anger and hunger. They wished to go back, to continue fighting, but each one was smart enough to understand that they needed to hold back for a moment.

"General," another leader came up to Gandia, his face scratched. His pace had a limp, his tail refusing to swing upward completely. "What do you believe is the best course of action?"

"A head on attack isn't working," Gandia mused. "Their numbers are surrounding us. If we continue swimming forward they will take us from behind and choke us.

"But we can't spread out our numbers to evenly match their distribution. We're too tired and low in number to have enough power to counter them. We would be spread too thin..."

Gandia slipped into silence, thinking. Taren lowered his head, a pounding resonating inside his melon. It ached incredibly, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves. It had little effect.

A single recruit ambled forward, his gait awkward and stiff. He waited for permission to speak aloud to the generals discussing, and Gandia motioned with her pectoral of his freedom.

"General Gandia..." the recruit moaned. Gandia's eyes softened at his speaking. "...let us go back out. We are strong and determined...we can strike them down..." Gandia smirked.

"You all are also incredibly stubborn." The recruit didn't smile, and Taren wondered if he wasn't allowed to, but it was obvious to see that he dearly wished to.

"If only we could catch them off guard, do something unexpected," the other general began. "Perhaps if we created enough surprise, we could eliminate enough of them quickly enough to catch up on their numbers..." All the dolphins became quiet, thinking. Taren listened to the dolphins breathing at the surface, the hot air in their lungs whooshing out.

"We would be crazy to head back out there, though, without an idea behind us," Gandia murmured. Taren's heart sank slightly, his own thoughts haunting him again at the hopelessness surrounding him.

_Yeah, and I am doing little to add to this craziness..._

_I am not strong, nor fast, nor crazy...what can _I_ possibly do to help...?_

As the army waited, resting and healing, they heard the hisses and cackles of the approaching Vortex. Eventually, they would be hit again, and every soldier and general knew it. They growled in hatred, eyes burning with a desire to rip flesh and bone. The Clan whistled and clicked encouragement to one another, ready to face the enemy. Taren braced himself, preparing his voice and song for the worst.

The swarm hit again.

* * *

"Are you okay...?" Karli whimpered. Ecco groaned, rolling himself off the floor, his side marked with a new red slash from back to rib. He hadn't missed the claw completely, apparently.

The beheaded body of a Vortex drone lay still on the ground, tendrils drifting in the slight current of the tunnels.

"Yeah. I'm okay. He caught me off guard..."

"I didn't even hear him coming," Karli murmured. Ecco offered a smile.

"It isn't your fault. Come on, we have to keep moving..."

Wincing, the Bottlenose picked himself up. With some assistance from Karli, the duo continued on their way. The path had suddenly veered upward, the passage leading towards the top of the mountain.

"We've been swimming for quite some time," Karli murmured after a short while. Her lungs began to twitch and ache, hoping for an air pocket to relieve them. Ecco grimaced, probably wishing the same thing.

"We should be getting close…" as if Ecco's words were the cue, finally the tunnel arched forward and leveled itself out. Standing in front of them, solid and dark, laid a rectangular metal door. Its old work resembled a some sort of gateway that would lie in front of a grand city if it were on the ground. Engraved upon it were symbols and replicas identical to the men and dolphins carved in the temple in the bay of the shrines.

Bubbling happy in the corner, an air pocket was in full life. Sighing in relief, the two dolphins took turns, dipping their head in the life-giving semi-sphere of oxygen.

"Much better!" Karli sucked in, clicking in contentment. With renewed vigor, she turned to the door and sang her command: _open._

The door swung open, revealing a grand square chamber not as intricate as the door, but impressive nonetheless. Tubes and large wires coiled from the ceiling, metal arms and mechanical parts stuck out in various spots. It looked like a machinery room or control center. It was very large and dark, gloomy and mysterious corners creating shadows that stretched eerily out in faint electric lights from the upper corners of the walls.

Straight above, in the center of the ceiling, was built another door, but this one was round like a circle. Engraved on it was a circular spiral design. Flows of energy and light appeared to be swirling towards a compressed center, and if the door had been painted, one could have confidently guessed that it would be painted gold for light. It looked heavy, solid, and very unlikely to move, as if it hadn't been opened for hundreds of years.

Karli looked to Ecco, and the Bottlenose closed his eyes. They had reached the end...the main chamber of the weapon, the enormous sphere room that had housed the Globe of Ambition...was directly above them. And Ecco knew exactly what, and who, was waiting for him in that room...

Karli nodded, and raising her head, sang loud.

The door creaked and clicked with a slight moan, but then it jerked to a stop.

"What?" The Common cocked her head. She sang again, and the door responded, but with the same result. "It's…stuck?" She looked to Ecco. The Bottlenose shrugged, slightly confused himself. He supposed that it was silly to automatically assume that this ancient door would work so well...but then again, all the others had.

Karli tried again, but the door would not budge.

"Oh, come on!" The Common shouted.

"Quiet...those vile things could follow your voice from miles..." a deep voice growled behind. Surprised, the duo turned to find that Mutaclone had caught up, but not without consequences.

The Clan Leader had had some trouble taking out the Vortex drones pursuing him. His left side was mutilated, scratched up to the point where his crimson tattoo was unrecognizable on that side. Several of his left pectoral's spikes had been damaged or broken, and he swam with an uncomfortable gait.

"Mutaclone! You've made it."

"'Course I did," he responded gruffly to Ecco's response. "Why aren't we continuing on?" Karli motioned above to the circular door.

"It won't work. I think it may be getting caught on something...Pilot's mother spoke to me how the machines upon the mountain are very old and haven't been in operation for quite some time. A chain could be rusted or detached or who knows what...

"What are we going to do-"

Karli had turned back to Ecco for advice, but as she did Mutaclone interrupted her.

"Wait...what is that?" He pointed towards a small corner, a dark area where his sonar had bounced oddly from. The trio made their way towards it, and echolocation revealed a small passageway, too narrow for any adult dolphin to pass through, that led to another place. Karli peered inside. When she did, Ecco's eyes widened when he saw how precisely her girth would fit.

"Looks like you're going to have to continue on without us, Karli." The Common snapped her eyes to him, frightened.

"What?!"

"Mutaclone certainly can't fit through, and we can only continue on with this door opened." He smiled. "Basing my guess on experience, I would assume this passage will lead to whatever works this iron door. You can fix it, allowing us to pass through." Karli hesitated.

"...okay."

"Be brave, Karli."

The Common looked to Ecco, and then smiled herself.

"Sure, no problem. I'll get the door open before you know it!"

Racing back to get a final breath at the air pocket, the Common squeezed herself through the tight space, releasing her bright song when she had made it through successfully. A flip of her fluke, and she was out of sight.

"Are you certain she will be okay?" Mutaclone asked after he was sure she was gone. Ecco chuckled.

"She has grown quite a bit. I have no doubt she will be just fine. We're counting on her...she won't fail us."

Mutaclone grinned.

"And what of us? Do you have as much faith in yourself as you do for her? You know what lies beyond that door." Ecco turned to look up, his back to the Clan Leader.

"Yes, I do. I'll admit, I'm nervous...but I'm ready." He narrowed his eyes, trying to imagine the beast lurking behind the metal obstacle.

After a few moments of silence, Mutaclone chuckled, approaching quietly.

"You have come so far, Ecco. It would be terrible for you to fail when you're so close to success and triumph..." his voice drifted off. His tone made Ecco feel uneasy. He tried to turn around.

"Mutaclone, what-"

The starred dolphin never got to finish his sentence. An incredibly sharp pain burst in the side of his head. Ecco was sent crashing into the hard ground below. The Bottlenose attempted to get up, to roll away from the danger, but before he could move, he felt a sharp prick at the base of his throat.

A cold bone, the point of a tusk, lay resting on Ecco's neck. The starred dolphin heard his companion chuckle deeply in his chest. Ecco forced his eyes open, only to meet the burning stare of crimson. He struggled to speak, forcing the word painfully from his pounding head.

"...traitor..."

* * *

**From the Author-**

Woot! Another chapter down…and this one's kind of depressing!  That's not good…

Well, this chapter was an adventure to make in itself. I actually typed this one in school during my study hall hours. So, that meant a total of about 45 minutes each time I got to it…if I didn't have other homework I _needed_ to get done beforehand, of course. This whole chapter was done in chunks, which at first I thought would make it seem choppy and not fluid at all. While reading through again, I was expecting to do a lot of re-writing and editing. Given the circumstances, I think it went pretty well, actually. I'm pleased, at least!

Any-who, this spring is going to be really busy, but I'll keep dreaming up ideas for the story. I _did_ have an outline of the next chapter written down somewhere…where did I put that thing?! Oh well, I know it's around here somewhere. . Maybe I'll use my study halls again, eh? Maybe…it depends. ;)

_Anyway, the story continues…eventually…!_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII

Chapter XXII

"Friendship, Faith, and Vigor"

_Against all twinkling stars amass,_

_And in between the darkness past;_

_Within each ear and upon each brow,_

_A story resounds, here and now._

_One that's intricate to tell,_

_Courage, bravery, and sanity held;_

_Swirling gates and empty eyes,_

_A coming doom beyond the skies._

_But in each chaos come to steal,_

_That's here to swallow, loved and real;_

_Light and music yearn to say,_

_Just how lovely is the day._

_The sea was cold and stained with red,_

_And monsters turned their tails and fled;_

_Hope a'rised when the Elder One said,_

_To hail the one with stars upon his head -_Neria's Work

The caverns were incredibly dark. It was very difficult to see, especially when the one traversing them was reluctant to use echolocation. The reason being: sonar created sound, pulses…things that could be felt and heard. Right now…the being didn't really wish to be seen. Not yet…

Gliding gently and cautiously through the maze of stone and metal, hidden deep underneath the mountain's heart, a single marking appeared lightly to the eyes. It was a ghostly white, reflecting the fear within its owner, in the shape of a comet shooting across the sky.

Neria was frightened, but she forced herself to not be. The more she shook, the more she would reveal herself, and she knew that extremely well. She hoped, just hoped, that once she was discovered, she would be ready and unafraid, prepared for what was coming. She had an idea, but then again she had never been here before. Did she know what she was getting into? She began to doubt her abilities…

No! Ecco had believed her. Ecco had faith. He was the one, after all, that had approved this crazy plan of hers. It _was_ crazy, but she was doing it. Here…and now…and if it worked, she would be able to help. She wanted to help!

Neria had considered staying behind, using her song to assist anyone she could…like Taren…but felt a sickening cold form in her gut whenever her thoughts drifted to that horrible composition. That horrid Death Song…she hated it! She never wanted to sing it, but she had to do _something…_That was exactly what she was doing.

Neria had become so absorbed in her own confidence-building, that she hadn't noticed shadows, darker than the surrounding black, creep from around her. They surrounded her, seeing her with eyes and senses unknown to singers. Neria felt a chill sink down her spine, but before she had the chance to stop and back up to escape, it was too late.

…_singer!..._

The call had been so abrupt, Neria squeaked in fright. Glancing around, she finally noticed many, many small glowing spots hovering and moving around her. They gleamed what little life and fire they held within in set pairs. Eyes…

Neria halted, happy at least that the creatures around her had halted to view her, not mindlessly attack. Her plan had begun.

…_singer?... _The voice asked again. After a few seconds, different sounds came from all around, multiple voices speaking the same word, over and over again. At first they were startled, a few even angry, but the majority echoed one feeling: confusion.

_Singer…singer…?_

"Yes…I am a singer," Neria sung softly. Clearing her throat, she made her stance more bold. These creatures would _not_ frightened her…she was determined of that!

She looked around, making contact with the eyes watching her.

…_why…come here…? _The language was crude and forced, but Neria understood it. She had heard it many times before, and her gifts had enabled her to interpret and communicate.

"I have come here…to ask for your help…" Neria chocked out. The creatures didn't hide their shock, sharp bones clacking together in anger at the sudden suggestion, but none approached.

…_no!... we will not…singer…_

The last word was squeezed with disgust. Neria bit her tongue, but kept herself calm. She had to stop shaking, otherwise her safety could be put into jeopardy…well, more than it was now, at least.

"Listen to me, I beg, please!" Neria cried, trying to stay soft, but enunciate her emotion. "Your world is in danger! If we do not stop the intruders, we will all perish-"

_No!_

Neria retracted after the sharp reprimand. The many eyes glowed with hunger. The Spinner felt her lungs twitch…she didn't have much more time before she needed air.

"I understand, but hear at least this," Neria sung. The eyes focused, listening.

"If we singers die, so do you." She paused, looking for some sort of reaction. She received very little, but undeterred, she continued. "As much as you detest us, hate us, hunger for us, we live together in the same water. We share home and life. If we perish and suffer, so you too shall share the pain."

The Spinner left it at that…and the cavern was eerily quiet. Neria closed her eyes.

"Please…I ask for your help, just this once…to save something we both need." She opened her eyes. "_Our_ home." The eyes watching gleamed quietly, and Neria was about to give up, to call it quits and accept her fate, before the forced, crude voice entered her ears again.

_Singer…singer…we will help…_

* * *

Ecco held very still, terror stabbing through him almost as real as if Mutaclone's tusk was already penetrating his belly. He ground his teeth, fins trembling with a combination of nerves and anger.

"Traitor," he said again. Mutaclone just smirked, starting to slowly back up.

"That has such a dirty ring to it, Ecco, and not a bit true," he sniggered. Ecco slowly lifted himself up, crystal gaze never leaving Mutaclone's. The Bottlenose cocked his head.

"You mean…"

"I was never fully allied with you in the first place, dear _comrade,_" he smiled. Ecco glared deeply, fire smoldering out his confusion.

"So it was all a lie, then, was it?" Mutaclone chuckled shaking his head.

"No, Ecco. I never lied…not once…" He started swimming in a slow motion, even turning his back to the starred dolphin. "I hid truth, but I never lied."

"But why?!" Ecco suddenly spat. "I don't understand, Mutaclone…why are you doing this?" The Clan Leader spun around, eyes in flame.

"Why?" He asked menacingly. "Why? My hatred for you is a strong enough reason for me to rip your very lungs from your chest! But no…I want equal payment with interest on the side. I want you to suffer, Ecco. That is why I waited, patiently, until I found the perfect opportunity to corner you and destroy you…moments before your final battle. I will kill you myself, denying Time your victory…" Ecco smirked.

"Sounds like you were sure I'd win against the Queen." Mutaclone glowered.

"I have learned the hard way not to underestimate you."

"Thanks," Ecco spat sarcastically. "And once I'm dead, what will you do?" Mutaclone grinned again.

"I will take your place as the victor, and reclaim the position I worked my entire life so hard for. I will conquer, and I will be known as Immortal, only I shall make that title _truth_." Ecco rolled his eyes slightly, the Clan Leader's spikes shivering with fury in response.

"Sounds pretty greedy to me," the Bottlenose whistled. "Some powers are out of reach, Mutaclone. How do you plan to gain such abilities as extended life?" The Clan Leader had begun to swim again, slow and watchful.

"I have my resources, Ecco. To start, how do you think I survived after your fatal blow back in the Hanging Waters…?" His voiced drifted off to silence, and Ecco again bit his lip, cursing how he was clueless as to how the Clan Leader had survived.

"I don't know how you lived." Mutaclone chuckled.

"I will admit, I hid some information from you. I would have died, yes, if I hadn't received some…help…" Ecco eyed him suspiciously.

"…help?" Mutaclone grinned, his dark and evil smirk. Ecco felt a cold spell slip around him.

"I was dying, Ecco, in spirit as well as flesh. I had no hope, no wish to live anymore after you left me. I saw my empire crumbling beneath the waves before my very eyes, and the darkness that settled before me would have stopped any hope of recovery for me. But then…a voice…" His eyes glowed softly. "A voice came to me, and promised me power. My hope renewed; my strength returned…I survived…" Ecco lowered his head slightly.

"Who called to you?"

"A being of immense power. She promised me strength, resources, and knowledge. The dream that rekindled in my mind is what brought me back from the brink of death. In return for everything, she only asked of me one thing: to kill you." Ecco's eyes widened slightly.

"To kill me?"

"Yes, and I couldn't resist the opportunity for revenge. And on top of that satisfaction, I would earn more than I had ever had before. Naturally I agreed to the conditions. It wasn't a hard answer to give." Ecco's mind whirled, his thoughts unable to settle. Who was it? Who was it that Mutaclone had made a bargain with? Who would want him dead?

And then…rather suddenly…ice filled his lungs. His heart stopped for a second, because he knew the answer. It was unexpected, unrealistic, but completely chilling to the bone.

_Oh no…_

"Mutaclone, you struck a deal with _her_?" It was a rhetorical question, and Mutaclone gave just another smile for an answer. Ecco's heart fluttered back to life, but it was frantic now. Ecco completely forgot that, in Mutaclone's timeline, _she_ would still exist...

"You're a fool! How can you agree to conditions set by that monster?!" Mutaclone's brow furrowed.

"You think I had a choice…?"

"She will drain you dry!" Ecco shouted, his own surprise and fury mixing together with his own fear at the truth. "She won't meet her demands and claims, and will only take you for a ride with tricks and deceit. You're playing an idiot to _believe_ in such a beast!" Ecco suddenly pulled his head back, barely escaping Mutaclone's tusk as the Clan dolphin jabbed it forward.

"Shut-up!" The Clan spat, eyes blazing madly. "You take me for a blind calf, Ecco?! Silence your ignorant songs! I'm fully aware that she may betray me...and so, in return, I have already planned to deceive her." Ecco cocked his head again, the two dolphins at a standstill facing one another from across the room.

"...what?" Mutaclone grinned.

"After killing you and the Vortex, she will give me power. However, when my empire is restored and my life-force forever, my kind shall purge the seas of her kind and annihilate her race. The Clan will be the true victor, the last survivor. And then, I shall dominate the seas as I have rightfully earned with my years of suffering and strife."

Ecco swallowed, Mutaclone's words echoing softly in his ears. This wasn't good. Mutaclone began to slowly approach, a hungering look appearing on his face. Ecco felt suddenly at unease again, starting to drift backwards in vain.

"The Foe Queen is not someone to take lightly, Mutaclone..." Ecco warned quietly, feeling the muscles along his neck and back brace for the imminent fight. The Clan dolphin just laughed, the sound echoing hauntingly all around the Bottlenose.

"Neither am I, Ecco..."

Mutaclone halted, curling his mighty fluke beneath him, and with one grand sweep of the appendage, he charged forward.

* * *

He had somehow survived. Taren really didn't know how, but he was still alive.

He had to move, and now.

Rolling, the Spinner escaped from under the body of a dead drone, the headless body heavy and cold. Taren was surrounded by a cloud of dust and darkened water. Cries and shouts were ringing madly around him, but he couldn't see anything. He heard and felt echolocation bouncing erotically past him, but his own eyes of sound were bringing him confused and clouded images.

There was just too much going on at once. The battle was chaotic.

A screech made him spin around, and just in time his sonar alerted him of a shadow lunging forward. He twisted out of the way, barely evading the scimitar-like claws of a drone. The creature hissed in fury at its miss, recollecting itself to face the dolphin.

Taren shivered, trembling on the spot. He hated to look into that empty gaze, those giant disc-eyes that showed no emotions except starvation and anger. The drone's tendrils snapped in a flourish of motions. Taren had a hard time keeping track of all the drone was doing.

Suddenly, the drone came at him again. Taren rocketed downward into the sands, avoiding the drone entirely. But the alien learned quick, and managed to drop its own direction fast enough to grab hold of Taren's fluke.

"No! Let me go!"

Taren panicked, snapping at the creature, but it only wrapped its tendrils tighter. Reaching forward, the monster raked two claws down Taren's tail. The Spinner shrieked, feeling his skin slice open cleanly, the foul water stinging inside his flesh. The drone screeched in response to Taren's blood flooding the water, the eyes rolling in madness. It reached forward again, claws extending forward, and Taren tried to desperately kick away.

"Get off of him!" Taren barely saw the monstrous shape whoosh over him, and the drone was forcefully ripped off of him. Rolling to safety, he motioned to see who had rescued him, yet again...

"Gandia!"

She snarled, teeth clacking together. The drone brandished its limbs in protest, swimming boldly forward. Gandia took one single lunge, taking her beak directly in the alien's breastplate. Her teeth could be heard scraping against the tough hide, but they quickly sought soft flesh. The drone's tendrils wrapped around her body, and its claws dug into the back of her own neck, but Gandia refused to let go.

Finally, in a dreadful squeal that made Taren's stomach clench, the drone's head was ripped from its shoulders. The body clung to the Clan general like stone, but she managed to shake off the creature. Taking a breath at the surface, she drifted over to Taren, who had watched the whole couple seconds in silence.

"Are...you...all right?" She winced when she spoke, and Taren finally was able to take in just how damaged she was. Gandia's sides looked like sharks had chewed on her, and she was missing her left eye. The bloodied socket was painfully shut, and now fresh blood dribbled form the puncture wounds around her neck. Her right pectoral fin was in rags, skin hanging by threads of tissue, and her dorsal was missing an entire chunk.

"Gandia...you are hurt..." the Spinner whimpered. His own skin was raw and stinging, but he still had both eyes at least. She only smiled.

"I am strong; I am still alive, and therefore, I am not done fighting. Taren, please watch what you are doing, otherwise you will get caught." Taren looked down in the sands, ashamed.

"I am not much help..." Gandia shook her head slowly, painfully.

"No, singer, hear me. You are an inspiration. My men hear your Death Song and know that you still live. 'The scrawny stranger, the newcomer who defeated a General supposedly by luck, is still fighting and winning.' Your success makes my men want to fight all the stronger. I beg of you; don't stop singing! Don't stop fighting!" She smiled as she said this, and Taren couldn't help but wonder why she still had faith in him.

"But I am not a fighter."

"You are worthless only because you keep saying you are, Taren." The Spinner's mind paused in its thoughts as she said this, and he could only look at her in awe. The words she had spoken, the song she had sung...it struck something distant in the Spinner's soul.

But the trance didn't last long. Taren's eyes caught movement in the dust around them. Behind Gandia, a shadow came in sudden speed, silence.

"Gandia! Behind you!" Taren shouted. The Clan General spun around, teeth bared, but the shadow moved too quick for her one eye. It came from beneath her, she couldn't see, and Taren wasn't close enough to reach her in time.

A Vortex drone swept up under Gandia, claws reaching out to grab. It latched onto her belly like a parasite and before anything could be done, opened its jaws wide and snapped onto Gandia's exposed throat.

Bood spurted into the water, obscuring what had really happened. Gandia didn't scream; she didn't twitch, but the world seemed to stop to Taren for a second. He felt his guts literally drop deeper inside. His lungs seemed to twist around one another, and he couldn't move.

The drone tossed the heavy weight aside, wiping its face awkwardly to clear the gore. Its eyes shifted slowly to Taren, petrified to his position. If Taren hadn't been so in shock, he would have guessed the drone was grinning at him.

But then an odd sensation overcame the dolphin. It was similar to the surge he felt when he fought, long ago, back in the Outcast camp against that horrible Clan general. Protecting Neria…

His fear began to stir restlessly, until it finally boiled over in a terrible fit of trembling. His fear transformed to an incredible fury, and his veins felt as though they were on fire. Gandia was dead. She had had faith in him, in his puny abilities, and yet _she_, someone so strong, was the one to have been killed.

His father had died when he had lived as well. It was the same situation…someone far more superior, far more stronger, and far more worthy had paid the price for his good fortune. Why? Why, why, _why?!_

"NO!" Taren screamed, the drone jerking back startled. The Spinner shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but they came back, whirring around him, granting him no peace. "It is my fault, happening again…"

A growl interrupted him; the drone was advancing, impatient for another kill. The Spinner's eyes narrowed in burning hatred, and he sang aloud as broadly as he could. The drone's eyes snapped open, its claws gasping for its throat, right before its head virtually snapped off its shoulders. The head fumbled around a little more, but Taren was quick to take care of it, singing madly again. The head dropped, and the alien lay still.

But Taren was only given a few seconds rest, for a squeal came from behind, and yet another drone crept from the cloud around him. Taren eyed it, pure abhorrence smoldering from behind his hazel gaze.

"I am not going to allow others to die for my sake. I am sick of it!" he spat at the creature. His fins were trembling again, but this time, not from fear. The drone ignored his formidable shouts, continued its advance. "I will fight for myself now, protect others, and not allow anyone else to fight for me. I may die, but I will be damned if I have to live once more in place of another!"

Taren then raced upward, took a deep breath of the crisp air, and bore down upon the drone from above, song literally bursting with passion.

* * *

The marked Bottlenose was sent crashing into the floor, the collision forcing out a labored groan. The dolphin tried to get up, but found any movement stiff and piercing. Several ribs had cracked; he could hear them grind.

"Ouch…" Mutaclone laughed mockingly. Ecco looked up to him, lip curling in a snarl. "That didn't sound very good."

Ecco wasn't fairing too well. His skin, though pretty scarred up already before all this, was bruised and torn. Mutaclone had taken care not to make any lethal wounds, yet. Instead, the Clan Leader was enjoying himself, and was taking great entertainment from tossing Ecco around.

The Bottlenose was growing tired and weary as well as discouraged. He didn't even have time to think about how, if he were to survive this encounter, he would win against the obstacle that still lay ahead of him, above him.

"Of course not..." Ecco grumbled, forcing himself to rise.

"You can't beat me this time, Ecco," Mutaclone said as he began to circle the large metal room again. "Beforehand, my soul was incomplete, but now, my eyes are completely cleared and sharp. I am stronger than ever before. I have long mused over you and your abilities, and while I have grown in strength, you have remained in the same state as before. You have no possible chance of winning." He chuckled, allowing Ecco the time to get up. The bottlenose winced as he moved, tail moving awkwardly to keep him straight.

"I can't...allow...myself to give up," he forced. Mutaclone regarded the starred dolphin with distaste.

"Why, exactly, can't you allow such a thing, if I may ask?" Ecco growled, but answered.

"Because, I made a promise...I promised...that I would protect...everyone and...not fail them again." Ecco was fully righted by now, but the effort was visible on his face. Mutaclone grinned as he noticed his prey tire.

"...you _failed_?" Mutaclone jested.

"Before, I fought for only myself. I was alone, and leaned on my own weaknesses. But now, I have comrades, and though I have more strength, I also have more ways to lose. I have already lost in this adventure, and others are depending on me. I promised I would not allow any more sorrow if I could help it..." Mutaclone rolled his eyes.

"Touching. But unfortunately, Ecco, you are alone now, and you still will lose." He laughed, tossing his mighty head back in the hearty sound.

"Oh, I find it so amusing! Ecco the _Immortal?_ Are you living up to your reputation now, Great One?" He laughed again, but the joyous expression didn't last long. Mutaclone's face went back into shadow again. "Pure luck if you ask me. Without that foul man-made crystal leading you the entire way, you would have been lost! Without your friends, you are nothing, Ecco." Mutaclone started swimming forward, suddenly lunging out. Ecco dodged, being faster than Mutaclone, and managed to roll underneath. Curling his fluke under him, Ecco charged straight into Mutaclone's belly. The beast flinched away, sensitive organs being rammed, but with one sweep of his own broad tail, Ecco was sent tumbling again.

"Nice speed, Ecco, but how long will your stamina last...?"

* * *

Taren felt sand underneath his fluke, backing away from the danger. Several drones approached him, their fangs clacking together menacingly. Tendrils reached forward, teasing the dolphin. Taren bared his teeth, popping his jaw aggressively, but the creatures only snorted, laughing, if such a thing was possible.

_I cannot win..._

Taren knew he was going to lose. If he sang to one of them, the others would surely attack and come in. He had no chance, and no one else was around but him. There was just too many. Every time one drone dropped dead into the sands, another would take its place. Just too many...

There were hundreds of decapitated and mauled Vortex bodies littered everywhere, but among them were many Clan soldiers. It couldn't be determined how the dolphins were faring, but shouts and screeches far out numbered the songs. It was hard to know how much more the dolphins would last.

And Taren knew his time had run out. He was gone, finished, and would die without ever singing with the whales like he was promised he would be able to...

One of the drones launched itself forward, jaws agape and high screams piercing to the ears. Taren turned his head, vainly looking away, when a slender figure raced passed him. The drone's screech was cut abruptly off, a sickening crunching sound was heard, and a thud to indicate the body had sunk to the ground with its fallen comrades was heard. Taren looked up, startled, to see an unexpected savior.

Its body was slender, long, and serpentine. Its skin was grey and white, tough as steel and sharp as fangs. Fins like razor blades were straight down in a display of agitation, and its tail swept back and forth angrily. Jagged teeth glistened in the sunlight streaming downward through the darkened waters, and its black eyes, orbs that appeared to look into abysses, glowed in hunger. Taren could hardly believe it...the creature that had saved him was a shark.

Suddenly, the drones backed away, and many more sharks raced over Taren after the aliens. The drones were too slow, or too surprised, and the sharks were unimaginably fast and quick. Their energy, new and fresh, powered them forward in the blink of an eye. Before Taren could know what had happened, his proposed killers lay dead themselves.

The first shark then turned to face Taren, its eyes filled with desire for blood and flesh, but the creature did not attack the Spinner. It just eyed him, patient and observant.

"Taren!"

The Spinner recognized the song, and one could barely imagine how much the beautiful sound of that voice made his heart leap in joy. Neria...

"Taren!" she called again as she veered around to face him. She ran straight into his fins, entangling her pectorals in his own. "You are okay!" The sharks watched in silence, black orbs empty of emotion.

"Neria...what are you doing out here...and with..._sharks?!_" he asked incredulously. Neria pulled back, her face literally glowing with her smile.

"I asked the sharks to help us, and they agreed! They will help fight, Taren! We must tell Gandia; she will be able tell them what to do." Taren wanted to share her excitement, but his face dropped in shadow. "T...Taren?"

He didn't need to say anything, but instead motioned towards the general's body on the ocean floor. Neria squeaked softly, turning her eyes away.

"...no..."

"We cannot change that. We have to get away from here."

"But who will command the remainder of the army?" she asked hopelessly. Taren didn't know what to say, but suddenly a song burst out over the group. A single recruit came into view, summoning all fighters to re-group. The orange and cream skin emerged from the surrounding grey, head sweeping back and forth to catch any loners.

"Where is Gandia?" he growled. "I haven't heard her song respond. We are re-grouping with what numbers we have left. The drones have pulled away for some reason; we are taking advantage of this..." he saw the sharks, mouth dropping. "What is this?! Why are such foul beasts out here when they should be caged?" Neria frowned, the sharks growling. They couldn't understand, but there was no need for language to comprehend the meaning.

"They are going to help us." The soldier's eyes opened up like plates.

"Help _us?! _Absurd! Where is Gandia-"

"General Gandia's dead," Taren sang over him bravely, motioning with a fin in her direction. "And I suggest we take any help we can. If Neria says they will help us, they will help." Taren stared at the Clan dolphin at eye level. The Spinner didn't blink, and the other dolphin eventually sighed in defeat.

"Gandia's dead too? All right. The two of you better follow me. Everybody's gathering back by the entrance to the Shrines."

When the group, followed by the small pack of sharks in the rear, found the remaining numbers, Taren's heart slowed. There weren't any generals left. All of them had been killed or were missing. The recruits stood disorganized and lost, confused and even frightened. Many hovered at the surface, panting out of breath. Darting around them was Tara, offering words of comfort and support. Taren approached her.

"I thought you and Trellia were supposed to guard the opening into the inner portion of the mountain, Tara." The Bottlenose was surprised by his scold, but didn't back away.

"I'm sorry if I wanted to help if I could! Both Trellia and I heard the army coming back, and we came out here to see what was going on. All of them are hurting Taren..." A splash from behind caused the group to turn. Trellia had entered from the sky, a look of profound relief on her face.

"Taren! You're okay! That's wonderful. The generals...all of them have perished. No one is in command anymore! The soldiers retreated back to here, and now everyone's been trying to figure out what's going on." Taren stared downward, seeing the sun's rays dance on the sea floor. He concentrated on them, watching them shift back and forth, back and forth in the sea's breath.

"What are the Vortex doing?" He eventually asked the sky singer.

"Apparently they are doing something similar, or so I could tell from my height. I can see a large shadow, a giant mass of them. There are still hundreds left..." Taren swallowed.

"And how many of us." Trellia shook her head.

"I have no clear idea. My guess is, after sweeping over our numbers from above...maybe a third of us?"

"Maybe?" Taren found himself asking. His song sounded incredibly somber.

"What are we going to do?" Tara mumbled. "Ecco isn't here to lead us...and the recruits are lost without a command from Mutaclone or some other general. The Vortex are coming back; we've got to do something!" The group was silent for a moment, trying hard to think of a solution. Trellia's mind suddenly whispered something to her. She thought it, at first, a stupid thought, but the more it nagged at her, the more she thought it may work.

"No, we aren't without a leader." She looked at the group.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Not all of the generals are dead."

Although they perhaps didn't mean to intentionally, all eyes automatically shifted to Taren. His jaw dropped.

"Me?"

"Oh yeah! Mutaclone did demand you replace the general you _accidentally_ killed," Tara laughed.

"It _was _an accident-" he began.

"But that is beside the point," Trellia interrupted. "The main issue at hand is that you are technically of higher ranking than all of these soldiers, so they have to follow your orders."

"I cannot lead anybody..." Taren began, but couldn't come up with anything else.

"Sure you can, Taren," Neria whistled. "I know you can. We have faith in you."

"And I'm sure Ecco has faith too," Trellia smiled. "These soldiers need a leader right now, Taren. They may be beaten down, but they are only afraid because they are without instruction. Lead them, Taren. Bring back their hope. Maybe this battle isn't over."

"After all," Neria's eyes grew wide. "That is your title, is it not?" Taren opened his jaws to stop her, but paused from her words. "Taren: Leading Star," she finished.

Tara cocked her head confused, but Trellia understood.

"Here's your chance to prove yourself, Taren. You've got our backup; tell us what to do."

"And the sharks too," Neria chimed in. Taren glanced back and forth between the girls, helpless.

"But I...I...what if I make a mistake? What if I do something horribly wrong?" They all just smiled at him.

"We believe, Taren, that you will tell us the right thing," Trellia sang. Neria nodded enthusiastically. Tara just shrugged an agreement.

Taren's fins trembled again, but he forced them to stop.

_All right..._

And idea popped into his head. Within a matter of seconds, a possible strategy formulated in his brain. He wished Ecco was here to pass his plan, but it looked like Taren would have to judge the possibilities himself.

Suddenly, startling the girls and sharks near by, the Spinner let loose a valiant shrill, sky rocketing up the scales. All the recruits turned to face him, their eyes confused and questioning.

"All right, Clan! Listen up! We may be on a break, but this battle is not yet over!" He stood, alone, in front of the group. The Clan began to drift and cluster closer, the dolphins dwarfing Taren in size. But the Spinner didn't flinch nor move. He was perfectly still, only eyes moving to look each soldier he could at an equal level.

"The Vortex are still out there, plotting our demise, to silence our songs. But, are we finished? Of course not! We are the true heirs of the seas, the defenders of our planet and time! We will not allow such evil and disgusting creatures to take hold on _our_ home!"

"Who are you to command us?" One Clan spat. Taren didn't flinch.

"I am the last General alive. Therefore, you all are subject to me."

The army stirred restlessly, mumbling of dislike and distrust echoing among the group.

"I understand, Clan, but please, hear me out. I may not look like much, I know. I have always been a coward, a weakling, the first to give up and surrender. But…that is just it. I have _not_ given up. Now, I want to stand by your side and fight. I want to protect my friends, my family, and my home! Perhaps I was always capable of such brave thoughts, but never knew it. It took many adventures for me to realize that.

"So now, I am not ready to give in. I am not ready to stop fighting. I am here to ask: will you swim beside me?"

One Clan soldier snorted, shaking his head.

"How can we win?! Our numbers have dwindled tremendously. There are so many-"

"But we are many more!" Taren interrupted him. "We have the sharks of this world to help us-"

"_Sharks?!_" The word was whistled with such disgust by the watching soldiers that Taren backed away slightly. They began to click angrily, a storm of sounds covering up their hateful words. From far away, the few sharks that had saved Taren turned to see the commotion, as if they understood perfectly well they were being discussed. Although their eyes reflected the Clan's disgust, their expressions were blank and stolid.

"Stop it!" Taren shouted. All became quiet. The army stared surprised, and even Neria jumped at Taren shouting.

"We are _all_ creatures of the seas! We share our home! We _all_ will save it! Swim with me, and I will fight with you!" His words died away, the waters silent.

Finally, one soldier, one who hadn't spoken yet, chirped up quietly, as if afraid to shatter the quiet.

"General," he spoke. "What…what plan of action do you have for us…?" Taren exhaled slightly.

"I have had a few thoughts, if you all are willing to listen on my ideas. But I will need some of your advice and help…from all of you…"

Neria smiled from behind him, her heart beating in renewed hope.

* * *

The marked Bottlenose groaned, curling his fluke beside him. His jaws clamped together in agony, his head pounding. The Clan leader hovered above him, his giant shadow casting claws of death and cold across Ecco's body. Ecco opened his eyes above him, seeing the massive mutant dolphin smiling in satisfaction.

"Your suffering is very pleasing, Ecco. Have you had enough?"

Ecco didn't respond, dropping his head back down to the cold, metal floor. The small, electric lights in the corner buzzed and hummed quietly, the only sound he could hear. Then, Mutaclone's chuckle entered his ears.

"Well, I'm not quite finished yet..."

The bone hard tusk came swinging sideways, smacking Ecco across his back. The bottlenose cursed, tried to roll away. Mutaclone allowed him to, watching him slink away.

"You are dwindling before my eyes, Ecco. The hero who once swam the many oceans now reduced to crawling…" He snickered as Ecco pulled himself away from harm. "Once you are gone, I can then take my place as the most powerful being in the sea and rule over water. Perhaps I can even spread my influence to the land…to those worthless humans. They could use some _authority_." Ecco growled, eyes narrowing. The bottlenose picked himself up, lip twitching.

"Why do you hate mankind so, Mutaclone?" Ecco asked quietly. The Clan dolphin paused for a moment, considering whether or not he particularly wanted to answer. Eventually, he decided it wouldn't hurt to stretch his game a little more.

"Why do I distaste Man? Is it so hard to understand, Ecco? A fellow dolphin, trapped in the water like myself? Those humans…they have _everything._ That's why we hated them so…" Ecco cocked his head, but inside he began to realize. The dolphins had only two traits recovered for them in Mutaclone's timeline: Intelligence and Ambition. Ecco understood before the answer was given, but he listened anyway, recovering. Mutaclone continued.

"They stole from us, devoured us, killed and displayed us. My ancestors were beaten and murdered! They mocked our limitations, taking to the skies, invading and poisoning our seas…they even extended their reach to the stars. And all the time, our intelligence and potential was shunned. We were ignored and treated as slugs wallowing in scum. Dolphins were nothing back then!" Ecco forced a smirk.

"You were jealous." Mutaclone's eyes burned. Ecco didn't flinch.

"When my ancestors discovered ways of taking our potential and harnessing it for ourselves, things changed. We chased Man from the seas, claiming it rightfully as ours. We developed on our own, but even so, with all our hard work and toil, we still can't surpass those detestable beings. We still can't reach them in the plains and mountains…

"But when I win here, and I take advantage of the Foe's technology like I already have, I will rid this planet of their kind. If they wish, they may flee to the stars, but this Blue Planet shall belong to the Clan." Ecco's eyes narrowed.

"Foe technology…the time machine!" Ecco's eyes shot open wide. Mutaclone grinned.

"A small gift for my agreement to cooperate. She told me all about your Guardian friend as well." Ecco ground his teeth. Lowering his head, he tried to calm himself. So that explains how Mutaclone had the technology to transport everybody here to Man's Nightmare. He hadn't developed it…it had been provided for him…

"Perfectly understandable, Mutaclone. Your ambitions are fed by the hunger for revenge. However, like you said, you were blind back then. It's unfortunate to see that, after all this time being whole, you still can't see past your nose." Mutaclone paused in his motions, eyeing the Bottlenose oddly.

"What do you mean?" He spat. Ecco lifted his head up, smiling.

"You're wrong about Man. They are not horrible creatures. They are kind, loving, and compassionate. They have an insatiable thirst for knowledge, and that is what drove them so much further than you. The dolphins of this timeline were cursed with the desire for power. Man only have a desire to _know._ It's sad, yes, that not all of them are like that. There are humans out there that _are_ horrible, but not all of them. In general, they are a loving race, and I pity that you will never have the experience of being bonded with them in hope, heart, and life."

"Shut-up! I don't need any worthless sympathy for nothing that needs it!" Mutaclone turned to face him, tusk brandishing wildly. Ecco felt his lungs twitch…this battle would have to end _soon_. Then, suddenly, from the corner of his eye…a glint of light…

"I will kill you now, Ecco, and rid the seas of all that appose me! Then, I will claim control over sea and land and sky, and the Clan will conquer every vast corner of the planet! Good-bye, Ecco the Dolphin!"

Mutaclone charged forward, roaring with every fiber inside him. Ecco, his body tensing with renewed energy, surged to his side, aiming for the light.

…A small violet crystal, housing a little golden dolphin…

It was a glyph from the Guardian, and when Ecco touched it, he felt his body seep with warmth and strength. His wounds tightened to be perfectly healed. His bones sealed together, and his skin smoothed. His muscles rippled and stretched, his tail forceful again. With sudden speed, the Bottlenose dashed out of reach. Mutaclone collided with the ground, groaning in confusion.

Ecco was behind him, smiling. The Bottlenose then charged forward, a blur to the eye, ramming Mutaclone straight between the eyes. He bellowed out, reeling backwards, shaking his head.

"Oh, you don't like the Power of Vigor, Mutaclone?" Ecco mocked. The Clan leader growled, charging forward again, but Ecco was much too fast. He had no chance of keeping up. Each time he went after the Bottlenose, he leaped out of reach.

"Damn-it, Ecco, what trick is this?!" Ecco laughed.

"It isn't a trick! I just got a little help from a friend of mine. Unfortunately, he's _man-made._ I hope that doesn't bother you." Mutaclone yelled out angrily, trying to jab in every space he could reach.

But Ecco was soon feeling the strain on his lungs, and Mutaclone didn't appear to be slowing any himself. In no time at all, Ecco would begin to drown, and Mutaclone could catch him then.

_I have to end this now…Please, Guardian…I need some more help!_

As if in answer to his prayers, Ecco saw another glyph nestled in a corner. It was on the far side, across the room and past Mutaclone. Ecco made a mad dash for it, racing past the Clan leader towards it. Mutaclone was soon in hot pursuit, roaring from behind. Ecco knew that he would have one chance to pull this off, feeling the mutant dolphin on his fluke. If he wasn't fast enough, he would surely be impaled.

The Bottlenose reached the corner, racing so fast he rammed into the wall himself. In a split second, he spun around, facing the danger in his face. He felt the power, the ability sweeping through his head, the song…but Mutaclone was close…too close…!

"Die, Ecco!!"

Ecco sang as loud as he could. His song was so loud it felt like his melon would burst open, his skull cracking. The music exploded out in front of him, sending forth a twirling and twisting vortex of bubbles and sound. The Power of Sonar rocketed forward, racing into the wall opposite the room. There, it collided with metal and disintegrated into multiple directions before it died as an empty echo.

Mutaclone's momentum kept coming forward, his tusk was aimed straight for Ecco's heart. Ecco had missed…

The Bottlenose closed his eyes, knowing he was going to die, knowing he had failed, but a loud _thunk_ right beside his head caused him to hesitate in his thoughts. In a moment, he knew he was still alive. Cracking his lids, the saw the bone tusk stabbed deep into the metal wall only a few inches from his head. Following the tusk to the owner, Ecco met Mutaclone's eyes. They were open, black and wide. Shocked, and in tremendous pain.

Ecco suddenly understood. He hadn't missed at all. His aim had been right on with his song. The sound waves had ripped through Mutaclone's flesh, doing damage invisible to the eye.

Mutaclone retched, a cloud of blood spurting from his mouth. He trembled and shook, his eyes boring deep into Ecco's own.

"…I…lost again…" Ecco sighed deeply, relief washing over him. But he couldn't help but feel extreme sorrow at the same time.

"I promise, fellow dolphin, that the Clan will not die with you." Mutaclone smirked.

"…another…promise…?" Ecco nodded.

"I will defeat the Vortex Queen." Mutaclone's eyes lowered.

"…you truly are…a defender…of the future…"

Ecco cocked his head slightly, but he wasn't given time to ask questions. Mutaclone slumped forward, belly hitting the metal floor, his head propped up due to his tusk still impaling the wall. Ecco slithered out from underneath him, seeing the massive dolphin lying in his final resting place.

_A defender of the future…?_

Ecco had never been called that title before. It was interesting, and he wondered why Mutaclone had left with those words, but before he could fully think of anything, his mind was interrupted by a high shrill.

"Ecco? Ecco!" Karli rushed forward, coming forth from the little opening that Ecco had sent her into earlier. She came up to him, and before she could ask what had happened, Ecco had engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, are you all right? What happened to-" He words were halted, because she just then noticed Mutaclone's body.

"…Ecco?"

"I'm okay. Did you fix the door?" He pushed her away slightly, smiling. He felt his strength and song fluctuate back to normal. He was at the exact same status as he was before the race into the mountain had begun. The Guardian's powers had fully restored him. Karli nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, it works now! There was a small jam, just a little rust. Nothing a little shove couldn't fix! It will respond to the harness now!"

"Good. Now listen, Karli." Ecco came up close. "After you sing your song, and that door above us opens, I want you to race back down to the others."

"Why? I want to help you-"

"You have already helped me as much as you can, but this is an adventure you can't tag along in. I don't know _exactly_ what lies behind that door for me. Promise me, please, and this time obey…swim away and don't look back, okay?" Karli eyed him sadly, her fluke drooping.

"Okay, I'll promise…if you promise you'll come back." Ecco sighed.

"I can't; I'm sorry." Karli pouted, but didn't argue. Eventually, she smiled.

"Well then, I better get back down and help the others. They probably could use my assistance down there. Good luck, Dad." She abruptly gave him a delphine kiss on the side of his snout, turned and sang loud to the door. When she heard the gears click and grin, moan and squeal, she gave Ecco one final smile and raced the opposite direction.

It took a moment for Ecco to fully understand what she had said to him, and he watched her fluke disappear.

"Dad…?" He couldn't believe it. He had never imagined ever being called that…

"Thank-you, Karli," he whispered after her.

The door began to inch open, revealing a dark emptiness beyond. Ecco raced over to the air pocket, replenished his grateful lungs to their full potential, and then proceeded to wait for the door to completely open. He stared deeply into the abyss above him, hearing the gears grind and squeal in protest after years of remaining motionless. Their haunting cries gave him chills, but Ecco's heart beat steady.

_I'm ready…_

Finally, a booming echo signaled that the door was at its widest. Ecco pushed forward stately, his snout penetrating the darkness swiftly. His body followed, and his tail, until finally his fluke was the last thing seen flicking into the gloomy shadows.

* * *

The Clan recruit's carcass had been shredded severely, but that didn't seem to bother the drone at all. If anything, it made the attempt at swimming quietly all the harder to do, its hunger being hard to resist.

It crept upon the body, curiously, eyes scanning quietly around. It didn't want to be seen or noticed by another. It had long awaited its turn to reward itself, and it wanted _this_ prize all for himself.

The moment the Vortex drone felt its claws brush the dolphin's rubbery hide, he dove in greedily. Fangs grasping firmly, the drone ripped off a hunk of red flesh. Its talons bit deep into skin and bone, and with a quick toss of the head, the drone gulped down its meal swiftly. Its tongue flicked hungrily from within its jaws, enjoying the satisfying feeling of meat and blood sinking down inside.

The drone would have continued its feeding if not it had been interrupted by a brother, and if it was possible for a Vortex drone to feel any emotions, it would have been highly annoyed.

The first drone snapped at its brother, warding him off his claim. But, like any hungry Vortex, the other wanted some reward too. They began to bicker, lashing out at one another. A fight would probably have broken out, but an observer took this moment as his cue, and a plan of action was put into effect.

"You know, it is not very nice to argue with your siblings over something as minor as a meal."

Taren had appeared, hovering above a boulder a short distance away. The Spinner was grinning, head cocked playfully. The drones snarled in response, angry at the disruption. Taren chuckled out loud.

"Easy now. If you do not mind, some of my friends are hungry too. Would it be so hard to ask if you can share?" The drones eyed him questioning, and looking to each other, decided to advance. They snarled and snapped, claws reaching. Taren shook his head.

"Have it your way."

At the last moment, grey blurs launched from around the boulder below Taren, jaws reaching for the drones. Before even a squeak could come out of them, two monstrous sharks had swiftly, but effectively, snapped off their heads. The sharks tossed the dead drones aside, their eyes glowing in thirst for more. Tara crept out from behind the boulder, looking on the slaughter with disgust.

"Yuck! You'd think those ugly things could be killed off in a more clean way." She rolled her tongue in her mouth. Taren turned to her.

"Have you heard from Trellia?" Tara grinned.

"Yup. I received her whistle. All the smaller groups are in positions where you've asked them. Do you think this semi-circle formation will work?" Taren shrugged.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Hopefully the organizational factor will play in favor of the Clan, meanwhile allowing the sharks to stir up some distress and chaos. Perhaps the two together will prove beneficial." Tara shook her head.

"Taren, your reasoning and logic are beyond me, but if anything's gonna work, it'll have to be this. You ready?" She looked at him. Eventually, Taren gave a nod.

"Yes."

"All right. Here we go!" Tara suddenly rocketed upward with all her strength and speed. It was amazing how fast she was, and Taren envied her swiftness and agility. She shot upward, nose extended toward the sky, then at the peak of her assent, Tara then flipped forward over and over, ending up to gracefully dive beak first into the waves. The signal was given.

Trellia easily spotted her, and her mind focused. It was time.

Sucking in a deep breath, Trellia let loose a shrill cry of song. The melody extended toward the sky and reached for the sun, spreading far over the horizons and into the reaches of air. The notes tumbled noisily across the barren sea, the dreary, dark ocean stretching further than the eye could see. Everyone, including the Vortex, heard her call below the waves.

The counterstrike began.

Taren's own force came bellowing from behind, a swarm of Clan soldiers, renewed in strength, vigor, and hope. They swam boldly forward, Taren equally among them, Tara trailing behind. The sharks, understanding their duties, raced forward, mouths agape in never ending desire.

It wasn't long before the forces met Vortex resistance, but all was chaos when the dolphins arrived. The sharks were just as fast, if not faster, than the drones. The aliens that had once depended on their speed and maneuverability over the mammals could no longer out-swim these fanged fish. The Vortex were dropping left and right, but their numbers were still astounding.

When the initial shock of a new enemy had finally worn off, and the creatures began to fight back, the Clan came singing in. Their roars and snarls intermixed with the sharks' until one couldn't be recognized from the other.

Taren sent one Vortex plummeting to the sands with his music, watching the body fall. For a moment, he watched his soldiers fight. The dolphins and sharks fought alongside one another. Once enemies banded together to defend a common cause. He would have to thank Neria for all this…he may have talked the Clan into fighting more, but it was _her_ that had brought the reinforcements.

And so, the echoes of outer combat came to the dolphins' ears. Their brothers in arms were also fighting, the formation slowly surrounding the remaining cluster of drones. The creatures were being herded into a single, giant group. Taren could hear delphine shouts of another squad from ahead…

Trellia dove from above, singing her heart out. Each time a drone was forced towards the surface by a Clan, she shot it with sonar. The creature's cries above the water were all the more piercing and agonizing to bear, but the sky singer pushed them from her thought. All she concentrated on was protecting all she could, and she became a lethal weapon from above.

The Vortex minions finally were being forced to congregate. Taren squinted ahead, trying to see as far as he could. Sending out echolocation to assist him, he finally saw it. Far ahead of him, he saw another dolphin. For a fleeting moment, he saw orange and cream skin, the flash of grey teeth…

He clicked the signal to Tara, and she in turn dashed from under a Vortex claw to fly into the air above. Trellia soared upward, singing with all her might. Every dolphin heard the call, and action immediately followed.

All fighting instantly ceased, and the Clan left their battles. The sharks, not understand the words, followed their actions, and together the two species raced directly into the giant Vortex swarm. Although the aliens swat at the passers and tried to attack, the sudden movement caused many to step aside and watch in confusion. The dolphins and sharks made no attempt to attack or defend themselves, except by avoiding injury to swim forward.

Taren led the charge, his streamline and striped body flitting nimbly in between tendrils and teeth. His fluke narrowly missed being snapped in two, but the Spinner kept going strong. Just a little further…

And then he saw her, Neria leading her own charge from the opposite side of the grouping. They swam to meet one another, songs echoing in anticipation. Finally, the two met and swam past one another, both of them wearing expressions of determination. When both of them saw the tail of the other disappear behind their sight, they both let loose shrill battle cries, whistles racing up and down the octaves almost too fast for the ear to catch. At that moment, every single Clan and shark turned to the nearest enemy, and attacked.

And so, the battle continued from the inside-out, the Vortex in one giant, compact, and uncomfortable cluster. Instead of the vast, cloudy, and grey seas separating comrades, now a Clan member would often bump shoulders with a neighbor as they struck. Sometimes, a dolphin could even help his fellow for a moment, taking down twice the number of enemies in the same amount of time.

The sharks, with their sandpaper skin and flexible bodies, wove like living knives among the crowd and taking out all trespassers unfortunate enough to make way into their jaws. The Vortex group began to shrink, confusion and chaos causing their forces to dwindle. Without the effect of their numbers and the ability to move easily, the massive power of the dolphins and sharks overtook the fight. There was nowhere to run or hide for the Vortex, and the battle very quickly began to turn tides.

Taren sensed it. He anticipated his victory, his triumph. The feeling was overwhelming. Besides the fact that he had, indeed, done something _right_, he had also managed to get others to believe and follow him. No one had ever done that before. He had always been the follower, without faith or confidence in his own abilities to set forth on his own. Now, he led an army. Without realizing it, Mutaclone's deal had forced Taren out of his shell. The Spinner had become unlike his former self, and Taren reveled in the feeling.

_It is working…we are winning…!_

He pivoted around quickly, seeking out Neria's face. She, too, was beaming. The Vortex began to cry out in fear and desperation rather than anger, hunger, and hate. They realized they were losing, and it was making them afraid. She wanted to rush to Taren, to sing with him and celebrate!

And Taren wanted that too. So much so, he stared in longing for the attempt. But then, something stopped his advance. It wasn't a physical obstruction, but Neria's expression. It went, in the matter of a second, overjoyed, to terrified. Her song reached out to him, screaming his name, but the moment he heard her warning…

A tendril had wrapped itself securely around his tail, preventing his escape. Without time to move aside, a trio of claws lunged upward and delivered a blow into Taren's chest. The talons bit deep and hard, reaching past bone and into flesh and tissue alike. Ice stabbed inside his torso, overwhelming any sensation of pain, numbing everything it touched.

Taren didn't cry out, but everything instantly went blurred. He lost Neria's face as his head fell towards the sea floor. Everything slowed and slowed until it finally stopped. He faintly did hear something, but he couldn't understand what it was or what it was trying to say to him. Was it his name, or something else? He couldn't tell, but whatever it was, it sounded incredibly saddened. Taren's heart, cold against the ice, ached at hearing it.

Or…perhaps the sound wasn't there at all, and Taren had just been imagining it…

* * *

**From the Author-**

Wow, this chapter was a long wait in the making, eh? I guess I could apologize, but like I said in the previous chapter, I've been busy. The whole "Graduating from High School" thing took a LOT of time. There was a senior recital to prepare for, a spring concert, MANY graduation parties, my own party, invitations, semester tests, thank-you cards (Oh, gosh, they sucked)…

And now that it's summer, here I am working like crazy and trying hard not to spend ANY money, because I have to make, earn, and save so much for college! 0.0 So, the first half I got done during my final school days during study halls, and the second half was during weekends when I wasn't working and doing something _else_ that had to get done. I have now set a goal for myself…I hope to finish this story by the end of this summer. That means, I really want this adventure done by August 23rd. (That's when I start college! .) You think I can do it! Goodness, let's hope so.

Anyway, enough of me babbling about my life. This chapter actually is only half of an original chapter I outlined out. I was just typing and typing away, and then I checked the word count and went, "holy crap!" I was only halfway through the outline, and Mutaclone hadn't even died yet! So, yeah, even though it wasn't _intended_ to be split into two, I played around a little bit and managed to succeed into what I believe is a good ending for this chapter. Another cliff hanger! (haha) And yey for Taren! I was so happy for him, finally having his resolution and transformation. Almost all of the characters have played their major role, but poor Taren still hadn't grown in any way. His time finally came! But what happens? Well, you'll just have to wait and see... -.0

Overall, I was really pleased with how this chapter turned out. The battle between Ecco and Mutaclone was something I had been wanting to write for a LONG time. It has been in my head forever, but I just had to be patient enough and wait until the story got there. That was defiantly the most fun part to type about in this chapter.

The giant fight scene between the Vortex and the dolphins was a new challenge for me. I had no idea _how_ to write an epic fight, and so therefore the description resulted being rather short. I had imagined it longer, but it's something I have little experience in. Instead, I aimed for it to be easy to visualize, to see like on a movie screen. That's how I visualize images when I read a story, so that's how I tried to write it. This chapter also leaps about a lot, I realize, which could be a good thing and a bad thing. A chapter that leaps around keeps up the pace, the reader interested, on his toes, thinking…but when it jumps around too much, it can become hard to follow. I hope I avoided that, but I'm learning.

Anyway, I have an idea as to where to start off next, but like I've always said, please be patient. Thank-you for putting up with my time gaps in updates! If you've gotten this far with me, I certainly hope you are enjoying reading it. I certainly am having a good time writing it!

_The climax is upon us…(how exciting!)… _


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter XXIII

The Boss Level

"_If the stars should appear but one night every thousand years how man would marvel and stare."_ –Ralph Waldo Emerson

The chaos surrounding the Vortex drone seemed to suddenly halt, everyone within close proximity turning around to see what had happened. Neria's heart stopped along with Time, her throat tightening in sudden outrage and terror.

"TAREN!!" It was a scream unlike any other she had made, and those that knew her hardly recognized it as hers. The song rushed outward for all ears, alien and native alike. Even Trellia, soaring above, heard the wail of despair and internal pain. Looking down, it didn't take much looking for her to discover what had happened.

"Oh no…" She immediately dove downward, racing to help.

Neria, on the other hand, couldn't move, her tail seemingly locked in place.

"Neria, move!" Tara cried out to her. She dashed at Taren's attacker, singing angrily from behind it. When the song struck the drone, the Vortex squealed, arms flapping outward in shock. Its head popped off its shoulders, the body becoming limp and dropping towards the sea floor.

Tara then saw Neria, noticed another enemy approach from behind. But the Bottlenose wasn't quite close enough to reach the Spinner in time. The Vortex lunged…

Trellia dove into the water, snout first, pummeling the nearby alien. Her song burst forward, Vortex screeching in agony as it slunk away. As the bubbles from her entrance dispersed, the fighting continued, sharks tearing, dolphins bellowing…the water darkened with blood and bodies from both sides, but it was the Vortex cries that rose above the noise in panic.

The foreign species soon began to make an attempt to escape, to retreat into deeper waters, but the sharks wouldn't have it. Their superior speed caught any stragglers, injuring them to the point where the drones couldn't get away. From there, a Clan member could easily catch up and decapitate the creature with one swift snap of his or her jaws. The waters tasted foul and acidic, ooze foaming at the surface. The substance tingled on the skin and tasted awful, but the dolphins soared through it regardless. The battle wasn't finished, but victory for the dolphins and sharks was imminent.

The Vortex army had been defeated.

Tara had managed to make her way over to Neria, who among all the action still hadn't moved from her original spot.

"Neria, come on, we have to get out of here." The Bottlenose led the Spinner away, offering whimpers and whistles of consoling.

"Taren…Taren…"

Trellia, head pounding after the high speed impact with the surface, stumbled over to Taren resting on the bay's floor. She gently lifted him, sliding underneath his belly to lift him upwards. His head broke the surface, and he gasped, choking and spitting blood. His eyes rolled wildly, his mind grasping faintly onto consciousness. He was in terrible shape, but he was breathing, however ragged and awful it sounded.

"This doesn't look good…his chest is deeply punctured." Trellia spoke quickly, feeling herself shake under the male. "I can feel his breath rattle through my skin."

"What do we do?" Tara whined, glancing around helplessly. Neria had gone to Taren's face, studying him intently. Her eyes never left his own, asking him silently to get up, to fight, but the male Spinner couldn't respond. He coughed, sucking in air desperately.

"I…I don't know what we can do," Trellia admitted.

"General Taren!" Several Clan recruits had come over, their eyes sparkling in concern.

"What has happened to our general? What can we do?" they asked. Trellia shook her head, dropping her gaze. Tara became very anxious, voice rising in pitch into hysteria.

"There must be _something_ we can do! We just can't let him die! We can't!"

"Well, tell me what to do then, Tara!" Trellia snapped, her eyes brimming with tears. "We don't exactly have healing powers, do we?! The Asterite isn't here to help us, and the Guardian hasn't been able to send us any assistance at all!" Tara pulled her head away from the yell, eyes dropping. She noticed Neria, chanting Taren's name over and over to him, watching the light fade from his eyes.

"Taren…Taren, Taren…"

"Come on, Neria, we better get ourselves out of this battle field. The fight…" Tara looked around, saw the waters beginning to settle, the Vortex disappearing into the murk only to be cut off from another ally.

"We've won…" Trellia whistled.

"Neria, please," Tara begged, worry overcoming her fear.

"Taren, Taren," she chanted. "Let me save him, please…Aloch…I can save him…"

"Neria, I-" Tara began again, but her voice was suddenly cut off. Her senses became abruptly overwhelmed by a glowing sensation, the feeling pricking the tip of her snout to creep down her sides and back to her fins. It felt like warm, clean water was trickling down her flanks.

"What's going on?" Trellia whispered. She felt it too. The Clan recruits also became restless, shifting from side to side uneasily. Something was happening…

It was then that the final Vortex screams ultimately died away. Or maybe the sound of the ocean was just being magnified by something else. The waters slowly, but surely, quieted until all that was left was the sea swaying back and forth. The waters lapped gently against the rocks of the island. The soft wind rustled the surface, creating thousands of tiny ripples across it. The ocean drifted into silence.

And it was then that everyone heard her.

Neria was humming softly, her gaze never leaving Taren's face. The male tried to lift his head. He could hear it too, but whether or not he knew what it was couldn't be known. His eyes were glazed, his tail drooping from across Trellia's broad back. Neria was smiling gently, her dark eyes glittering from within.

"I feel…warm…" A Clan recruit mumbled aloud. The sensation had an incredible calming effect. Trellia could almost hear her own heartbeat slow, and slow…relaxing. The warmth stretched to her fin tips; she could barely feel Taren's weight on top of her.

"Neria…?" Tara prodded softly, but the Spinner either never heard her or chose to ignore her.

"Tara, look!" Trellia suddenly chirped. The two females glanced over at the near by Clan recruits. Their bodies were outlined in sparkling, gold light. It glittered and shined brilliantly, their spikes gleaming as if the sun were splashing color directly onto their backs. Although the soldiers were obviously surprised, none of them showed signs of distress or discomfort. The warmth and music was too calming to allow fear.

Neria's voice morphed into the bay area until it seemed to melt into the very water itself. The ocean breathed her voice, extending it ever further. It bubbled into the air, dug deep into the sandy soil underneath.

Trellia remembered; she had seen this miracle before! The golden light surrounding the Clan soldiers left them, stretching from their bodies and reaching towards Neria. The energy sparkled and twisted, coiling over itself as it danced through the water, resting itself across Taren's back. Trellia felt some sparkles come to rest on her own hide before they twinkled out of sight, and when they disappeared they left behind a clear, brilliant blue. Any wound was instantly healed at that point, and her entire being became soft and comfortable. Trellia gradually felt her energy replenish.

"Neria…she's…she's…" Tara began.

"She's healing him," Trellia finished. The sky singer smiled, realizing that Tara had never seen this before. But it was the same miracle, the same blessing that had brought her beloved _Alronsutka_ back from silence and sleep.

Suddenly, the warmth inside burst into flame. But it wasn't a painful or undesirable flame. It was a wonderful, energetic light. Trellia and Tara and Neria…all three of them…became engulfed in golden, sparkling light. It reached as tendrils, offering energy to the injured Spinner. Taren's eyes glowed brighter. His tail shifted and stirred.

"It's working…" Tara dropped her jaw, awed.

_Taren…Taren_…

It felt wonderful to grin so broadly again, but when Trellia went to look at Neria again, her smile disappeared. The female Spinner's own eyes were diminishing in brightness now. Her own pleasant expression was failing, but the music continued, the ocean echoing it over and over.

"…N-Neria…?" the sky singer whispered. Neria's head began to droop forward, the light surrounding her beginning to fade.

"Neria!" "What? What's wrong?" Tara asked, coming up to Trellia, eying Taren carefully.

"No, not him! Her! She's unintentionally giving up too much of her own life energy to replace his! She's losing her own life! Neria's dying! Neria!"

But the sky singer's cries were drowned out by the music. The golden light faded from around the Clan soldiers and the other two females, but Neria's own tendrils kept extending from her. And the more Taren became alert, his body healing, the worse Neria obviously was. It was as if they were exchanging places.

"Stop it!" Trellia screamed out, but to no avail. Neria never heard her.

Taren's eyes cleared and glittered, the light brilliant around him. He glanced around, finding Neria's familiar face close by. He smiled, the other surroundings unimportant to him. But Taren noticed her look, her face…something wasn't right.

"Neria?" He asked her softly. When he spoke, Neria smiled, a smile that was filled with relief and happiness. Suddenly, the golden light surrounding her died out, and the female Spinner's head slumped forward. Her eyes closed, and she was motionless. Taren's eyes widened, his breath shaking at the surface.

"…_Neria!"_

* * *

The darkness, deeper and emptier than the black depths of the Cave of Secrets, surrounded Ecco like a thick blanket. Everywhere he looked, he saw nothing. He heard nothing. He remembered this chamber, the heart of the Engine of Salvation, the head of the weapon Man in this timeline had constructed to destroy the invading Foe. He remembered evading harmful components of the complex weapon in order to steal its main source of power, the Globe of Ambition. He also remembered how big this chamber was, but still…he figured he would see at least _something_…

And besides…it was still daylight out. Hadn't there been windows in this place…?

"Queen," Ecco spoke. His voice didn't echo in the chamber, but he felt the water shift slightly. The Bottlenose continued.

"Vortex Queen, I have survived all your tricks and traps. I have surpassed dangers and perils of the seas and your kin. I am here, so why do you hide? Show yourself. I'm here, like you wanted. I've come to finish this rivalry once and for all…"

The waters lay thick and rancid, unpleasant to swim in. It felt as if they hadn't moved or been disturbed for years and years of darkness…

But then the waters stirred gently, and Ecco felt his skin tense. The liquid vibrated and rumbled, and Ecco spun on the spot, feeling a presence to his side. He faced it directly, and then…lights appeared all around him. The room became lighted, a ghastly green-blue, and the Bottlenose carrying Delphineous on his head came to see what had been waiting for him.

The Vortex Queen.

She was leaning backwards against the far wall, or so it seemed. Her long, serpentine body flowed into the building, branching upward and morphing into the side of the weapon behind her. It appeared as if her body had literally grown into the place it sat, anchored securely, taking root into the machine itself.

Her torso, plated and broad like her kin, stretched outward, numerous links of dark grey hide clinking together as pieces of a puzzle. Her forearms, lifting her upper half off the floor, ended in a trio of claws similar to a bird of prey, and the talons, dark and jagged, were almost as long as three Eccos from nose to tail tip. Long tendrils, equipped with jagged claws and teeth-like appendages, coiled securely around the area she laid.

Finally, the queen lifted her head, eyes swiveling in their sockets to seek out her intruder. The face was almost identical to her kin, only uglier, if such a thing was possible. The insect-like face looked smashed in from the front. Her mouth was big enough to easily swallow Mutaclone whole if he had been hovering beside her. Enormous fangs intertwined from her jaw, and a cluster of bubbles seeped out from the spaces in between as she saw Ecco. Her giant eyes, slit pupils as deep as a black abyss, were remarkably expressive and intelligent. They glowed from within, a burning emotion that Ecco knew and recognized well. Immense and overwhelming anger…

The Vortex Queen was monstrous, considerably bigger than the Foe's mother and seemingly larger than Ecco remembered. Still, the Bottlenose remained stolid and strong, even under her piercing gaze.

"So we meet again," Ecco grimaced, repulsed by her. The Queen watched him carefully, her head slowly twisting sideways as she studied him. A couple minutes passed. Ecco tightened his jaw, feeling annoyance bubbling inside. She had wanted him so badly, and yet here she was not moving a muscle. Just watching him! Why wasn't she attacking with all her energy and anger? Was she waiting for him to make the first move? His fins began to tremble...

But before Ecco's impatience could reach its final boundaries, a voice penetrated his head. It was clear, cool, and confident. It was female, and even could be considered entrancing. It was also perfect delphine, the musical resonance sparkling in the background, echoing in Ecco's head. In fact, its clarity rivaled that of even Angel's.

_"You're afraid…"_

Although the Queen hadn't moved an inch, the way she stared continuously at him made Ecco feel at unease. Taking a risk, he glanced behind him, and around him, trying to find the source of the voice. The faint electric lights, revealed now that slime and skin had been pulled away from them, exposed no other beings in the giant circular chamber. The voice inside his head chuckled, softly, but the waters vibrated in perfect synchronization with it. Releasing bubbles in sudden realization, Ecco looked back at the Queen, fangs still as a stone. But her eyes sparkled with intelligence. She was nothing like her stupid, simple-minded children.

_"Ah, so you realize…"_

"I can understand you." It wasn't a question, but a statement, if only spoken aloud so Ecco could believe himself.

Finally the Queen moved, lifting her torso higher. The top of her head almost brushed the ceiling when her neck stretched fully upward. She opened her jaws, stretching the muscles. Her tongue, forked and thick, whipped in and out, bubbles bursting from her throat to dance into oblivion upwards.

_"Are you that surprised? After spending hundreds of years in the Earth's ocean, watching your very ancestors develop and learn to sing…it was hard _not_ to hear it."_ Her voice trembled, eyes glowing. Her talons flexed back and forth; the Queen was becoming restless. _"Your wretched kind's music played endlessly in the tides. I learned its limits and abilities along with your ancestors. Now, I am cursed with the ability to speak it…the chords forever playing inside my very mind…" _

"My apologies," Ecco spat. A growl grew inside his chest. "Who are truly the wretched ones here, Queen? Those who learn how to live peacefully on a planet, who share joy and happiness, who accomplish great things? Or, those who steal what is necessary from others mercilessly, killing and devouring anything and anyone, never ceasing once to think of the lives that are mindlessly being destroyed?"

Her eyes suddenly snapped directly onto him, the waters rumbling. _"Mindlessly?! Ignorant wretch, I had no choice! My kind was slowly devouring itself! We had no choice but to look out towards other hopes, other chances of survival. We would have faded away in death and despair if I had done nothing! My children were suffering, so I turned to others for help. But _you_.._." She began to pad forward, body stretching outward towards the marked Bottlenose. Her voice soon grew more intense and lost all its previously lovely, clear sound. She began to scream, the noise deafening to Ecco's ears.

_"You and that blasted Asterite stole my only opportunity to give my kin life! You killed us, destroyed us! Our hopes and only chance was stolen! And yet you blame me as the bloodthirsty, murderous creature? You killed my blood! You stole my life! You annihilated an entire race's chance for existence! We are now at risk of extinction! You, Ecco the Dolphin, are the true murderer here!"_

"Shut-up!" Ecco shouted back, the waters churning in distress now. The Queen lifted her head, jaws agape, and roared. The chamber shook as if in an earthquake, the age-old metal whining as it shifted and bent.

_"And now that I have somehow survived all the pain and agony you have pressed upon me, I still strive to give my children life and happiness. I toil and strain, years and years of loneliness and despair, and when I finally find another chance to help my beloved kind, you return to kill once again! You thirst for my blood, hunger for my pain and screams!"_

"I am not-"

_"You are a murderer, Ecco! You have destroyed my entire race! Genocide! And now you have come to repeat your actions, to take the lives of so many! A Hungry One in disguise! A slayer!"_

"No!" Ecco shook his head, but the Queen's screams echoed madly against the chamber walls, overpowering even his own thoughts. He wished he could curl up, disappear in a shadow, but there weren't any corners to run to, and no escape from the Queen. Her screams diminished, her own anger simmering down, but Ecco's head pounded in anguish. He closed his eyes, seeking comfort from her gaze.

_"My hate for you and your planet overwhelmed my senses and thoughts. It poisoned me and tortured me for countless years, the only thought that occupied my head. Yet through the pain, my love extended to the stars. They came back for me, they found me, and remembered my unconditional passion. We wish to live, and yet you take the only chance we have from us!"_ She stared the dolphin down, eyes glowing brightly. She lifted her head, roaring outward again. _"You murder without thought, Ecco! Killer! Killer!"_

"NO!" With his outburst, Ecco let loose a shrill burst of song from his melon. The waters unnaturally cooled instantly around him, and he quickly realized that he had sung the Song of Death. With nothing to stop it, it raced quickly through the empty chamber, and before anything could be done, it struck the Queen directly between the eyes. Her cries were abruptly silence, her clawed hands rushing to cover her face. Her torso, without the support of her forearms, crashed to the floor. She wriggled, a giant worm writhing in pain.

Ecco recovered as the waters calmed around him. He released a collection of bubbles from his blowhole, the pressure and stress from his ears and head gone. The nagging, piercing voice of the Queen had vanished.

But the peace didn't last long.

The Queen slowly picked herself up, her eyes searching the chamber for him. They still glowed with equal intensity as before. She had been surprised, but she was unharmed. That realization made Ecco's throat dry, and the chuckling eventually came back.

_"Ah, that dreadful song. You have taken many lives with that composition, haven't you, Ecco?"_ If it was physically possible for the Queen to smile, her voice gave away that she would be doing so at that moment. _"…and not only the lives of my kind, but the lives of many other creatures as well…._

_"Many times has that tuned played harmlessly over and over inside my head, like all the others you have sung. The pattern is so familiar to me. With only your own voice to create it, that song has no effect on me. Your musical weapon is useless, Ecco."_

Ecco swallowed, feeling incredibly small at that moment. The weapon that had been successful against her before was now rendered ineffective. Before, the Asterite had magnified his song with his own voice, making it a more formidable weapon. Now, Ecco was on his own. How was he supposed to fight if he couldn't inflict damage on her anymore? The waters began to bounce once more in laughter.

_"Ah, I can see the fear plain on your face. 'How can I fight her?' you ask yourself. You cannot defeat me as you are, Ecco. My memories give me strength over your abilities. I have evolved, learning from my previous experiences tangling with you wretched _dolphins_."_ She spat the word as if it tasted bad in her mouth. To magnify the effect, she rolled out her tongue, shaking her head in a mocking gag. Ecco frowned, feeling totally useless, his mind racing desperately for an answer. The Queen was taking her time, pulling herself closer to the tiny dolphin leisurely.

_"You have entered your own doom, Ecco."_

The Bottlenose smirked, and the Queen easily noticed. She halted in her advance, and Ecco shrugged.

"Well, supposedly, I've swum towards my own doom several times, and yet here I am!" The Queen hissed softly.

_"I have heard of your name, 'Ecco the Immortal.' What a foolish title. You have been lucky, but such fortunate happenings can't come by request. Eventually, Luck will fail you. Look around you, Ecco. There is no where to run or hide. You are alone. No help is available, so where can you swim to? Who can you sing to now?"_ The Queen cocked her head, waiting. Ecco was slightly surprised. She was allowing him to actually provide an answer.

Looking down, Ecco's mind came to a depressing halt. He sighed deeply, feeling some of the nerves covering him slip away. His fins ceased to tremble, and his fluke began to droop. The Queen was motionless.

"You know, Queen? You're right, amazingly. I have no where to go. I came in here expecting I had a chance, but it turns out my guess was wrong. I can't possibly win as I am: alone." The Queen grumbled, pleased.

_"Ah, you understand. And so, you give up."_ Ecco shrugged.

"No, I haven't given up quite yet. I'll still fight you Queen, but the probability of me winning has suddenly been reduced to nearly nothing, as I'm sure is the reason you have so much confidence. However," he looked up, the Queen cocking her head in interest. "I am not the only one fighting. My friends and comrades are down below us, fighting your children as we speak. If anything has rubbed off from me to them, it's been my determination and incredible 'luck,' as you call it."

_"Foolishness and stupidity describes them better. Your friends are idiots to have such confidence in their abilities, assuming them victory. They have no chance against my children."_ Ecco smiled.

"I wouldn't place my bets so rapidly, Queen. I've learned to never doubt my friends.

"I may die up here miserably and put up little a challenge for you. But, how will you fare against all the strength I've left behind in those that follow and support me? Once I am defeated, you must fight every one of them in order to be truly victorious." The Queen snorted, tossing her head.

_"There shall be none left! My children will devour them, flesh and bone, taking what miniscule strength those dolphins have and adding it on to their own."_

"I've warned you. Don't be so brash in your decisions, Queen. Actually, before you kill me, is it possible for you to…check up on your kids; see how they're doing?" Ecco knew he himself was placing a dire bet, but he had faith. He had to trust Trellia, Tara, Taren, Neria, and Karli…he had to have confidence in their abilities. Before he had doubted them, trying to do everything for them during this journey. He had tried to carry himself and them the entire way, protecting them throughout the whole voyage. If he had believed in them, perhaps many of their hardships wouldn't have been so tough. Perhaps things would have ended differently…perhaps…perhaps…

So, Ecco wasn't going to make this mistake his last. He gave his full faith in his friends, and he waited for the answer silently.

The Queen noticed his change in stance, his strength. Disturbed and uncertain, the Queen suddenly backed up, pulling in her forearms. Her eyes were wide and frantic. The dolphins certainty bothered her greatly. Twisting, she turned to look towards one of the great windows overlooking the island from the mountain top. She gazed deeply towards the waters hundreds of feet below, the dark blue stretching further than the eye could see.

_"My children…"_ she hesitated, listening, watching. Ecco didn't know what to expect, but he hoped harder than he ever had before…_please…_

In a moment's flash, spontaneously, the Queen sucked in water in sudden surprise. Her eyes bulged, almost popping out of her head. She swung her head back with enough force to easily break a whale's back.

_"NOOO!!" _

Ecco had been listening so intently, he yelped himself from shock at the Queen's sudden voluminous outburst. She reared up, her cry harsher than claws against stone. The entire weapon shook on the mountain, the metal roots creaking as they swiveled and bent. The entire earth seemed to quiver in response to the Queen's pain.

_"No! No! My children! Where are you?! Answer me! Vortex! NOO!"_ She pressed her ugly face against the glass, her mind's calls reaching out towards the island's sandy banks, the shallow bay. She heard nothing in reply. All was empty, silent, and in the background, a dreadful sound for her…music.

Her head snapped in Ecco's direction, her expression fuming. Her fangs snapped together furiously, talons rubbing audibly against one another. _"I'll kill you! My children, my blood! They're all gone! How?! How could your pathetic race have defeated my swarm?!"_ She breathed deeply, the waters beginning to churn as she sucked in the liquid so rapidly. Ecco grinned, relief washing over him.

"Because, Queen, like I said before. Unlike me, they weren't fighting alone." The Queen growled.

_"What?!"_

"They weren't fighting one on one, like you and I. They had each other, fighting alongside friends, allies. They stood side by side, setting aside differences in order to reach a common goal. You see, Queen, you have witnessed an event unlike any other." The Queen eyed the Bottlenose menacingly, but curiosity held her rage back. Instead, she pulled herself closer, slowly.

_"What is this? Explain your riddle, dolphin."_

"But of course!" Ecco beamed playfully. "Down there are beings from different timelines, different realities, of whom were never meant to see each other in the first place! And yet, Fate has forced them to fight together, timelines being coerced to cross, and now they must band together for survival. We've witnessed a uniting of the times, Queen! In strength, in hearts, and in dreams. They may be from different worlds, my allies down there…but they sing the same songs in their hearts. That's why you can't possibly win.

"You'll kill me here, now, and when you descend to take control afterwards, you'll meet strength unlike any other you've faced before. Instead of facing one, you will face many fighting as one…that is a power that alone, you won't be victorious over. Without your minions, there's nothing you can do." Ecco sighed, eyeing the Queen, watching the panic rise in her eyes. Her talons trembled. Her voice was silenced. Ecco chuckled.

"You lose, Vortex Queen."

The Queen didn't move, and Ecco was surprised at this. He had expected action, enragement. But instead, her eyes slowly drifted downward, staring at her own two deadly-clad hands. The Bottlenose, lifting his head higher, continued.

"Perhaps if, in the beginning, you had asked for help rather than taking life without warning, without given cause or aim, you would have been able to find peace and coexistence. Maybe Earth could have helped you…but you have caused so much pain to this planet and its inhabitants, as well as many other homes in the sea of stars, your actions can't possibly be erased or forgiven. No matter what you choose to do, the Vortex have been defeated."

_"Do not lecture _me_, Ecco,_" she hissed menacingly. The pupils darted upward, soaking in the image of the lone dolphin. The Queen appeared to grin again, her tongue brushing her fangs hungrily. _"I have not asked for, nor desired, 'forgiveness.' Such a pathetic, worthless term. Those with the sympathy needed to forgive shalll be destroyed. Reality is merciless. Time waits for no one. Truth is unbearable. Those who carry with them compassion will be drug down into the darkest depths to suffocate. They cannot last in a world that demands ruthless actions. I do not ask for forgiveness, Ecco, because I do not need it. My actions had been true, fit, and just in Reality and its laws. Your benevolent ways, your ideals to help others…save and protect...they will cost you. Fortune has carried you this far, but it has dropped you in deadly waters that offer no escape._

_"Your end is here, Ecco. Below us may be the remnants of your strength, but an army is useless without guidance. With you removed, your forces will fall. I will rebuild my swarm, and we shall succeed, surpass, and survive by meeting life's true demands! Die knowing you have failed, Ecco the Dolphin!"_

Immediately after she had voiced her words, the Queen launched herself forward, stretching her body outward. Ecco was too close; he hadn't anticipated how far her range was. A monstrous hand reached out from above, intending to pin and crush the dolphin, but Ecco darted forward to evade it. The claws slammed heavily against the weapon's floor, the recoil shaking the very walls.

The Vortex Queen jutted her head forward, jaws opening wide. Ecco rolled to the side, barely escaping her teeth. The motion of her jaws snapping shut empty forced water from the sides, tossing Ecco like a doll around and around. Frantically, he flapped his fluke to regain balance, eyes dashing wildly in an attempt to figure out which way was up.

The Queen swung at him again, hissing madly, but she missed her target thanks to Ecco's erratic movements. Ecco managed to steady himself, aimed his melon at her throat from beneath her, and sung the Death Song again with all his might. After receiving the hit, the Queen roared in pain, arms swinging to protect herself. Ecco nearly got smashed in between her forearms, but he managed to barely evade her arms.

The Bottlenose dashed to safety, or at least out of range, racing back to the weapon's other side. The Queen dropped her arms, lifting her head to shriek wildly. Ecco felt his heart racing, but he was okay.

The Queen growled low, eyes burning. Opening her jaws, her chest began to expand gradually. Ecco felt the water begin to seep towards her, quickening its pace. The dolphin quickly realized what she was doing, sucking in the water to bring him closer. Ecco spun around, pumping in the opposite direction, but the Queen's suction was much stronger than his tail.

Ecco was pulled across the machine's heart, vainly dragging himself along the floor in an attempt to stop himself from being forced into range. His slippery hide easily slid across the slick floor. His fluke swatted the metal in earnest, desperately trying to prevent himself from getting too close.

Eventually, the Queen ran out of lung capacity. Ecco had managed to sigh in little relief, but not before the Queen made another move to get at him. Before the dolphin could get up and swim away again, the Queen regurgitated the water, vomiting with it a cloud of dense, green slime. The liquid burst into an ugly fog that, with just a few waves of her arms, the Queen sent churning into the weapon's area. She hissed with pleasure as it consumed the clean, water surrounding Ecco, watching the dolphin try to swim to safety. He didn't get very far.

The moment the ooze touched him, it stung like no other. His very flesh seemed to burn and bubble underneath his grey hide. The dolphin squealed and yelled, his eyes watering as the foul chemical managed to get beneath his lids.

Ecco blindly swam forward, seeking relief from this torture. All the while, he could hear the Queen laugh, but he couldn't tell from which direction. It seemed to come from every where, all sides. He couldn't tell which way was up or down, left or right, and all the while the green surrounded and concealed what little he _could_ see.

The dolphin rapidly sent out various clicks in different directions, trying to use sonar to help him see. But the messages that were sent back were scrambled and confusing. The shapes and scenery made no sense to him, the images distorted beyond comprehension.

_"You are blind, Ecco! Even your foul music can't help you in my domain…"_

Suddenly, a terrible tearing sliced Ecco across the spine. He threw his head back in an agonizing scream as a blade whistled past. The dolphin collapsed onto the floor, the ooze causing the wound to be all the worse. Ecco felt imaginary tongues of flame lick and hiss at his sides. It was enough effort just to stay conscious.

_"Suffer, Ecco! Feel the sorrows I have endured watching my children whither and die away! Bear the misery of your failure to save your worlds!"_

The blade struck again, this time cutting his right side. The dolphin screamed again, rolling in the opposite direction. The world was dark and empty, his echolocation bringing him nothing now. His eyes were squeezed shut, his voice crying out for release, death, and peace.

But the Queen was hardly finished with her fun.

The stinging subsided. A muscular tendril, cold and hard as steel, coiled itself around Ecco's torso. The dolphin felt himself drug upwards, being swung quickly to a vertical position. The Bottlenose risked cracking open his eyes, fearing what he may see. He was being held level with the Vortex Queen's own face, her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Well," Ecco spoke, his voice cracking. The Queen's face blurred in and out of focus. "What now? Does my suffering not bring enough satisfaction for you, Queen?"

The Queen playfully cocked her head, fangs glistening in the fading sunlight that streamed through the windows.

_"I know who your closest allies are, Ecco." _

The starred dolphin lifted his head a little higher, confused.

"W-What do you mean?" The Queen seemed to smile, her eyes widening. Ecco felt sick to his stomach. She was scheming something.

_**…Ecco… **_

_"There are many down there that fight behind your reasons, but there are only a select few that could be considered 'friends.' Am I right?"_ Ecco chose not to respond, but the Queen didn't need an answer. She seemed to know she was correct from the start.

_"I soon will join them in the waters below. In the battles to come, do you think your supporters will come out unscathed? I will avenge my children and their unyielding loyalty by destroying those most loyal and loved by you…"_

"You won't be able to reach them." The Queen chuckled.

_"Their hearts will cry and weep for you, just like yours cries out to them now. I can see it in your eyes, your face. You pray for their safety, sorry you can't protect them. I will sniff them out, and with my last will towards victory, I will wrench their final songs from them."_

"…no…"

_**…Ecco…! **_

Ecco closed his eyes as he heard that call, that strange and out of place song, a second time. He recognized it. It seemed to originate from within, echoing inside his soul. But what was it? Why was he hearing it? Was it something that everyone heard as they died, a source calling out his name?

"_With all your efforts and with all your care, you've done little to help them. By bringing them along, you doomed them to die in this world. Your attempt to protect them has failed, Ecco. Know that they will perish the same as you have…!"_

The coils around him began to tighten, squeezing the last bits of strength and air from him. The dolphin began to choke and struggle futilely.

_**…Ecco! I'm here!... **_

The dolphin had to open his eyes, to see if there was truly anyone else inside the chamber.

"Who are you?" He yelled. The Queen stopped, her expression startled. She was not the one Ecco was talking to. "Who are you? Where are you? I know your song!"

_**…I'm strong enough now. Ecco…I hear you...I'm here…**_

The Bottlenose dropped his head, eyes closing. The song…it was him. Ecco knew it, and the knowledge brought peace to him. The connection had been revived, one that he hadn't realized how much he missed. The presence inside his mind and heart revived his strength and courage. He felt the familiar company attached to his soul. He wasn't alone now…not anymore…

"You may be right about me, Queen." The coils stopped their movements. All was silent and still for a moment.

_"Hm?"_ A smile tugged at Ecco's lips.

"I did fail at protecting them. No matter how hard I tried, I could never give them the safety and security that I always had wanted to give them. Because of that, they were hurt, saddened, or worse yet…killed." The Queen grunted in satisfaction.

"But…I think I finally know why." The Queen paused, but curiosity eventually overtook her.

_"And why is that…Ecco?"_ The dolphin smiled, something that only bothered the Queen a little bit.

"The entire time I've been on an adventure…everytime I've had to do something important, I've swum alone. I may have had assistance from far away," the dolphin chuckled at this point. "but I always chased the currents by myself. I only had to worry, to think, and to fend for myself. No one else…no one…

"But for this journey, I took on a group with me. I formed a small, close-knit pod. That was my mistake…because it was impossible for me to protect them and myself all at once. Before during dangers, I only had to worry about myself. Then, I had to consider others as well as myself. It was an impractical feat, but I didn't realize that until it was too late…" He grinned, lifting his head higher. Again, the comforting and supporting song played…

_**…Ecco…**_

"But now, Queen, I know how to change that."

_"Fend for yourself again?"_ She mocked. Ecco shook his head, bubbles releasing form his blowhole. They drifted gently towards the ceiling, dancing in the sunset. The Queen ignored them, watching the dolphin carefully instead.

"No, it's impossible to protect myself. I'm as good as dead, now. But, my strength isn't gone quite yet. So, instead of trying to protect myself, I will instead put all my energy to protect them…and _only_ them."

_"…what?"_

Ecco smirked, his eyes sparkling a brilliant crystal blue.

**_Ecco!_**

"ASTERITE!" Ecco threw his head back, shrieking the name. The Queen's eyes snapped wide open, roaring in surprise when she heard the name.

The dolphin suddenly became engulfed in bright, rainbow light. The Queen shrieked as she became instantly blinded, the coils releasing Ecco hastily. The dolphin let his body drift in the light, cradled in warmth. He relished it, feeling the Asterite beside him, around him, inside him.

The creature's voice gave him strength and determination, and soon the dolphin felt invincible. As injured as he was…Ecco felt that maybe he wasn't quite ready to give up, after all.

Finally the light faded, slowly dying away. When the waters cleared to normal, all traces of the green ooze gone, Ecco saw a single, golden orb hovering in front of him. The Queen recoiled away from it, her torso backing up towards the weapon wall. Her eyes never left the globe, pulsing with light like a heart beat. Her eyes easily reflected what she felt: horror.

_**Ecco, I am here for you. The battle isn't over yet. Your song isn't finished!**_

Ecco saw his own reflection on the orb's smooth, round surface. He saw how badly scarred, beaten, and tired he was. But the stars on his head were glowing.

"I trust you, Asterite. I don't care what happens to me…I just want everything to be okay when it's all over," the dolphin replied.

_**I can't promise you all your desires, but I can give you the power and strength to make your wishes possible. Remember, Ecco, you are the Stone. You have the ability to change the paths of currents. Make the waters flow the ways you wish…sing with all your heart…Ecco the Dolphin…**_

"NO!" The Queen yelled, finally lunging from her corner. Jaws agape, she planned to swallow the dolphin and globe whole, but Ecco was already there. He swam directly into the globe, and the moment his snout touched it, a flare of rainbow colors burst into life. The Queen shrieked in fury as her target disappeared in light, the stars on his melon glowing so brightly, it consumed everything around him.

The colors morphed and shifted, drifting to and fro across the weapon. The entire inside glowed and shone with the intensity of the sun.

It slowly died, giving way to a single, shining being. The Queen had her arms raised, covering her face. She gently set them down, eyes rolling in their sockets to see what had happened to the dolphin. When she saw him, she froze in terror.

Ecco was no longer a plain, ordinary bottlenose dolphin. He was unrecognizable. He had transformed. He had become something magnificent.

And what he had become, as he stood, as he was…it frightened to Queen to the point of madness.

_"NO! I'll kill you! I'll kill you and that damn Asterite! DIE!!"_

She raced forward, her serpentine body snaking frontward faster than thought possible for such a large body. Her talons reached out, her fangs dripping. Her eyes glowed immensely as she roared one last time. It was a display of all her force, her power, and her fear.

Ecco just sang.

His song exploded in front of him, the melody of the Asterite rushing outward. It coiled and spun, twisting as a rocket towards the enemy. The sound was so powerful, it was visible to an unaided eye, spinning rapidly towards the Vortex Queen. Bubbles erupted from around it, creating a giant mass of small spheres behind it.

It struck the Queen powerfully, throwing her back with more force than an entire army. The harmonies reached inside, destroying all it seeped into. The melody bit deep, denting her indestructible armor plating, breaking off her unbreakable claws, cracking and chipping her steel-like fangs. The music hurtled her and itself into the machine's side, the metal groaning under the tremendous pressure.

But the Engine of Salvation was decrepit and old. It didn't stand long against the force of Ecco's weapon. The surrounding wall behind the Queen collapsed and shattered, flying backwards as the sound pressed it into the air. The Queen's voice ripped at the atmosphere, screaming as her giant body fell towards the Earth. The machine's wall and the Vortex Queen crashed to the earth, sending rock and dirt flying like the recoil of dynamite. Water from inside the weapon's heart came cascading down in a giant waterfall. The noises were incredibly loud, but the Queen was silent before she hit the ground. She lay still, blue water collapsing to break and burst upon collision with her immense corpse.

The ground shook and trembled, but the tremors rapidly died away, and all that was left among the island was a peaceful, tranquil quiet.

The entire time, Ecco was enclosed in a protective bubble of water. The colors circled around him, chanting to him happily. Cheering him, praising him. They laughed and sang, dancing happily. But gradually the lights and warmth left him, and the dolphin felt his wounds once more.

"I…I won…"

_**Ecco…**_

The light returned to the stars on Ecco's head, and the dolphin came to rest on the cold, metal floor. He smiled, knowing he had finally vanquished the Vortex Queen once and for all. All the while, the Asterite's voice sang to him, bringing with it comforting thoughts.

Eventually, the beat morphed into a rhythmic, entrancing, and repetitive pace. It was steady, secure, and oddly familiar. The melodies disappeared, and the harmonies vanished, but the beat stayed.

Finally, Ecco realized where he knew it from. The beat was identical to a heart beat, and he found it wonderfully relaxing to listen to. The beat of life…

But the beat soon began to slow, and as it did, he felt his body grow heavier. The warmth completely left him, and the light died away. With quiet horror, Ecco realized that it was his own heart beat he heard slowing.

_**…Ecco…**_

The beat slowed and slowed, until ultimately…it stopped altogether.

* * *

**From the Author-**

I'm back! Yey, another chapter done! Man, this one was quite a challenge to write. Probably because there was a lot of action, and action easy to visualize but…well, a little more tricky too share.

Of course, that's a big problem when it comes to writing and I. Perhaps you have experienced in your writing adventures a similar challenge. I have all these vivid images and sequences of actions in my head, much like a fight scene in a movie, but it's very difficult to transfer them into words on paper in a way to recreate exactly what I'm seeing. I'm trying to put the words in a way that a reader will hopefully see a similar image to what I wish to project. You probably already know this, but it's definitely not as easy as it may sound to some. But hey, you only get better with practice, right?

The very last scene in this chapter was one that I've been imagining for a long time. It took a while for me to decide exactly how it would be, what with wording and scenery and atmosphere. The fact of Ecco hearing his own heart beat slow was an idea that was inspired from DotF. The final level, "Heart of the Foe" was a pretty disturbing level. (If you haven't played DotF, you may not quite understand this completely.) The heart beat gradually getting faster and faster made that level an intense 5 minutes...if you didn't manage to drown, of course. I thought it was a cool opportunity to incorporate that idea appropriately into the story, and I think it turned out really well.

The Queen's death, on the other hand, was one that kept changing on a regular basis. To be honest, I had multiple ideas about how the most effective, creative, cool, and fun way would be for her to die. First, I had her lying on the ground, weakened and beaten, with Ecco lying beside her. Ecco hears the heartbeat, thinking it's hers, but realizes that she is already dead, and that it must be his own. Then I had her being impaled by sound, much like Mutaclone, and Ecco collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. The actual idea I used of her being thrown out the machine to fall was actually a last minute decision. I saw it, I liked it, and I thought to myself: "Why not? Let's throw her out the window!" Haha! The Vortex Queen's going out with a bang! :)

Anyway, one more segment down. And as a treat, I'm going to give you a little spoiler!

Are you ready?

You sure?

Okay…

Two chapters left!!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter XXIV

Chapter XXIV

Farewells and High Tides

_When I close my eyes,_

_To this paradox place,_

_I'll fly away._

_Far away from here._

_I'll get away and dream,_

_Dream of you…_

_When it's all said and done,_

_And the night has come, _

_I'll disappear._

_Take flight on the wind of_

_Wishing you were here._

_Fading light,_

_Like a star who's life_

_Has been gone for years._

_And I'll fly,_

_Fly across the sky._

_And I'll leave,_

_I'll leave it all behind._

_If you'll be here,_

_Here with me tonight._

_I'll be fine, I'll be fine,_

_I'll be fine. _– Mae, "Awakening"

The stars were absolutely brilliant. Nothing was present to obscure their light. In fact, there was nothing to be seen _but_ stars. Everywhere, all around, in every direction, was a gigantic sea of them. They drifted gently in an empty ocean of black velvet.

They stood in clusters here and there, while others stood separate and alone. Some twinkled an icy blue, while others were a brighter yellow and fiery red. They were all magnificent together, and they created a landscape never to be seen from the highest peaks on Earth. In fact, Earth wasn't even in sight…

All that was were the stars and a single stranger among them.

Five new stars, in the shape of Delphineous, were also there. Only, they weren't real stars, but markings on the melon of a dolphin. Ecco.

The Bottlenose groaned, slowly lifting his head. He remembered pain and suffering, a tremendous pressure on his chest, constricting his heart…but now all that was gone. Air came freely to him, and yet his body was gently suspended, as if submerged in water.

When he opened his eyes, the dolphin gasped shallowly. His crystal blue eyes soaked up the stars surrounding him, opening wide in shock. But as startled as he was, he wasn't afraid. His heart and mind were still and calm. Awe overtook his emotions, and he stared openly at the beauty surrounding him.

_Where…where am I?_

A sound echoing from a distance caused his thoughts to pause. He turned, pivoting towards the direction he believed it was coming from. To be honest, it was hard to tell in this place. Ecco's logic told him he was in Outer Space, a place that only Land dolphins and humans had ever seen from inside wondrous machines, but that was unreasonable. Though Ecco had never been to this place before, he assumed that one couldn't survive, let alone breathe, out here…

But the sound brought his curiosities elsewhere. It was light and joyous, even musical. It was pleasant to Ecco's ears, and it seemed to be getting closer. When Ecco was able to recognize it as delphine, which came as a great surprise, Ecco was even more shocked when he determined it to be…laughter.

A shape suddenly appeared a short span away from him. It was a ghost like apparition, flicking in and out of vision. It would appear, and then vanish, all the while its happy sound playing. Ecco attempted to move towards it, but his tail seemed to be unable to move. The dolphin was reduced to simply watching, and trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

The image flickered into sight again, and this time it stayed. A streamlined head, beautiful and white, turned to look at him. Bold blue eyes glittered in happiness. A smile appeared, and a song reached out to him. Ecco's breath stopped. He couldn't believe it.

"Angel…"

She cocked her head, grinning, and the laughter echoed softly again. She swam towards him, eyes covering every inch of him. Ecco found himself smiling too, his inner self seeming to warm at the very sight of her.

"You're…you're smiling…and laughing," he said to her. Angel nodded, her eyes never leaving his. She was stunning among the stars, her beauty unsurpassed. Her white hide glowed softly among the black emptiness around her.

"Do you know why?" Her voice crooned. The sound, if it could be something physical, seemed soft and silky. It drifted by Ecco, caressing him, soothing him. Hearing her voice again, and hearing it with joy radiating inside, was enough for him to sigh deeply, his fears literally evaporating off of him like water in the sun.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know why," he admitted. Angel chuckled.

"It's because I find it amusing that you're here. I wasn't expecting you; you aren't supposed to be here yet." The Bottlenose opened his eyes, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What do you mean…'not yet'? Angel, please tell me….where are we…?"

"Where do you suppose, dear Ecco?" The marked dolphin looked around.

"I feel comfortable here. It's peaceful, serene. It's unlike any place I've ever been before…on Earth…" He drifted off, eyes trailing off to look out into the far distances. The stars twinkled peacefully. He finally understood.

"We're in a Sea of Stars…yes, I think I understand now. Angel…I'm sorry to disappoint you." The Bottlenose smiled, feeling sorrow at his realization build up. "But it _is_ beautiful," he said as he looked around. "…it's not as bad as I had sometimes imagined." Angel laughed at this, the Bottlenose turning surprised. He hadn't been expecting that.

The white gem came closer, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Ecco was suspicious, but took full enjoyment at her approach.

"Imagine how beautiful," she whispered with her snout almost touching his, "if this was the real thing." Ecco cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" She pulled away slightly, sighing softly.

"Like I said before, you don't belong here, Ecco. Not yet, at least."

"This isn't real?" She shook her head gently.

"Not a true Sea of Stars. Only what is in your thoughts."

"You mean, I'm not-"

Her smile interrupted his speech. The Bottlenose suddenly felt his sorrows climb. He lowered his head slowly.

"I've missed you," was all he could say to her. Angel nodded, closing her eyes.

"You haven't forgotten, and neither have I. Nor will the seas of the Earth ever again. I will be waiting patiently, all eternity if I must, for your song, Ecco." She smiled one last time.

She then turned, starting to swim away.

"Wait!" Ecco shouted after her. She stopped, looking over her left shoulder at him. "Please stay, for just a while longer…" She shook her head.

"You misunderstand. I'm not going anywhere. It is _you_ that cannot remain here and must leave." She then looked off to her left, and Ecco followed his gaze until his eyes caught something familiar.

It was the constellation of Delphineous, the dolphin. The stars that formed the picture were brighter and more noticeable than their neighbors, and the image was clearly visible among the burning dots. They glowed with an intensity that grew and grew, until it worried Ecco he may go blind. But…he couldn't turn away from them. Their strength was holding his head still, his eyes not being pained by the brightness. A voice entered his head, seemingly emanating from the stars themselves. It was strong and calm, different from any other song he had ever heard before.

_Well done, Ecco._

It sounded extremely pleased, and the marked dolphin felt his heart swell in response.

The song was a complete stranger to him, but to hear it brought him incredible joy. He didn't understand exactly why, but he didn't need to. It felt wonderful, absolutely wonderful…

_It was wise to put faith in your kind. You have not brought any disappointment, ever. You have saved Earth's future. Rejoice, singer! You have indeed done well…_

When the stars diminished in brightness, Ecco looked around. Angel was gone.

He lowered his head slightly, eyes squeezing shut. He felt…pain. It was returning slowly from within, growing inside. The sensation spread from his chest throughout his body, reaching towards his tails and fin tips.

"_Ecco…"_

The dolphin gasped, the pain starting to greatly increase. His breathing became more difficult, and he felt cold water run down his spine. The new voice called again, frightened and concerned.

"_Ecco!"_

The dolphin squeezed his eyes shut, the stars disappearing in darkness. It was becoming too much for him. He wanted to stay in this peaceful sea, this place where pain didn't exist. He wanted to sing with Angel, and swim beside her…

"_Ecco, please wake up! Please, Ecco!" _

But then the dolphin realized that he was forgetting more than remembering. There were more important things where he truly belonged. Angel was right; he couldn't afford to come here. Not yet…not yet…!

He opened his eyes.

The stars were gone, and instead they were replaced by a dark, stone tunnel. His head was inside the boundaries of an air pocket, the oxygen bursting from between the cracks in the floor. Hovering next to him, her dark complexion filled with anxiety and concern, loomed Karli. The harness was still strapped onto her, the gold and silver metal gleaming in the soft light streaming down the tunnel. When she noticed Ecco awake, a smile stretched as far as one could reach.

"Ecco! You're awake!" The Bottlnose moved his head slightly, signifying he heard her. Then groaning heavily, he attempted to pull himself up. Karli backed away to give him room, her face expectant and anxious.

"Karli…how did you…?"

"I was summoned back," she explained. Ecco eyed her confused. The Common just giggled and motioned with a pectoral to her right. Ecco's gaze followed her gesture to see a golden orb, shining with an eternal light from within, hovering quietly just a couple meters away. When he saw it, Ecco released a stream of bubbles in awe. He could feel his presence completely, now, that he realized that he was here.

"_**Are you feeling all right, Ecco?"**_The Asterite asked. The Bottlenose sighed, nodded once. He felt stiff, sore, but whole.

"I was running off, just like you told me to, Ecco, when I heard a voice call to me. It seemed to be coming from inside me, and I knew immediately it was the Asterite. He was calling for help; I couldn't doubt his song. I raced back just in time to see…to see…" She blushed, lowering her gaze. Ecco cocked his head.

"You were awesome, Ecco," she finally got out. Ecco chuckled once, but soon noticed her smile vanish.

"What's the matter?"

"Something's still wrong, Ecco." The Bottlenose's eyes widened, his heart quickening. Feeling the beat strong inside him again, he felt renewed energy flow in his veins.

"What?"

"_**She and I brought you here safely to recover Ecco, but the fight isn't over…not yet. Do you remember the reason we had to stop the Queen?"**_ The Bottlenose bit his tongue.

"Oh no, the Timestream!"

"_**Correct,"**_ the Asterite hummed. _**"Already, the fabrics of this reality and those forcibly connected are beginning to warp and bend. The stress they have endured is finally proving too much for an extended period of time. The crossed Timelines are beginning to collapse, and if they are allowed to crumble into the chaos of the Tides, our worlds may not be the only ones that are destroyed in the disaster to come." **_

"Asterite! What can we do?" Ecco shouted, feeling his nerves tense.

Before the globe could answer him, though, the earth moaned. The very walls seemed to shift and tighten, the rock grinding painfully together.

"Oh no!" Karli squeezed her eyes shut, curling up into herself. "It's happening again!"

"Again?" Ecco glanced at her.

Although they were in a dark tunnel, light flared in front of them, the walls echoing pain and strife. Cracks and bangs, like lightning and thunder, were synchronized with the flashes. One particular loud boom caused Karli to scream. Ecco came above her, fins shrouding her protectively. The earth wailed in agony, trembling under some unknown force or pressure. The globe remained still in its suspension, waiting for the shaking to subside.

It did eventually.

"_**The tremors are getting worse,"**_ the Asterite mused unhappily. _**"We must hurry, Ecco. There is a way to correct this problem, but we must return everyone first to the sanctuary of their worlds." **_

"Why is that Asterite?" Ecco demanded. "Why can't we fix the problem ourselves right here, right now, before it's too late?"

"_**If I expend the energy necessary to stabilize the timelines, I may not be able to help you or your friends in the aftermath. I cannot tell what will happen, and I need you ready for anything." **_

"But Asterite-"

"_**Please, Ecco. Trust me."**_ The Bottlenose glared at the globe, but his dark look quickly dissipated.

"Of course, Asterite. I trust your songs with my life. Forgive my lack of faith." The globe shimmered dimly for moment in silence in the darkness, the golden surface reflecting the emptiness around it.

"_**Let's hurry back down to the shrines. Your friends are waiting for you there." **_

Ecco smirked. That's right…they had won the battle against the Vortex, and _without_ his help this time.

"Karli, let's get back," he whispered to the Common. She looked up to him, smiled, feeling more secure now that the earth wasn't shaking anymore.

"Okay."

The trio raced back through the tunnels, the singers following the light of the globe. The Asterite seemed to know where he was going exactly, or at least was able to sense, if not see, his course. Ecco never asked which way to go or argued his thoughts. In no time, it seemed, they came to light. A glass tube extended from the mountain; the dolphins were almost to the bottom. The man-made tunnel reached out from the earth, coiling downward where it re-entered the mountainside near the bay's surface.

When the trio entered the sunlight, what they saw made the dolphins' strokes hesitate in terror.

The sun was setting far in the west, the orb blood red. The red rays painting the seas a terrifying combination of crimson and yellow, as if the waters were on fire. But the rays didn't reach far into the sky before they became obscured by swollen, gigantic clouds black as coal. They roiled and bubbled like an angry ocean, moving faster than any storm before. Lightning struck constantly, thunder bursting in fury afterwards.

Winds shrieked past the mountain, the lone trees that survived the Planet Wars between Man and Foe bending at the current's whim. Several were already uprooted, the ancient organisms sadly being tossed as diminutive twigs. Even the mountain cracked and groaned against the wind, as the waters in the Open Ocean foamed and spit underneath the wind's power.

"It looks like the end of the world…" Ecco glowered, straightening his fins angst. Karli looked out across the sky, squeaking in fright.

"Ecco! Look!"

In several spots in the boiling heavens, the sky would suddenly tear open. The wind would scream in response, or was that the sky itself? The black abyss would be visible for only an instant, but the surrounding air would warp and shift, sending the clouds into a tight spiral. Then, the vortex would disappear into the clouds again, sealing itself.

"_**The threads that hold everything together are being stretched to their limits. Once they snap, those vortexes will remain in the sky. They will suck everything into their eternal maws, ripping the earth into shreds, leaving only emptiness,"**_ the Asterite explained.

"And I think I know what will happen once there is more emptiness than matter in this timeline," Ecco said through clenched teeth.

"_**Yes, the timeline will collapse, dragging all those connected with it. The other intertwined realities are facing the same effects we are right now; I can sense their distress. Before these worlds dissipate into nothingness after they fall, if one should strike any neighboring timelines, they too could break apart into destruction. Existence will be thrown out of balance, and that will prove the end of everything." **_

"Asterite!" Ecco shouted, the thunder causing the tube to tremble.

"_**Follow me."**_ The orb shot off down the path again, and the two dolphins chased after it, their tails pumping as fast as possible.

Lightning flashed before their eyes as they descended into the mountain again, feeling their hearts pounding ferociously inside their chests. The globe flitted quickly in front, taking the turns tight and swift. The dolphins had a hard time keeping up. Ecco found himself growing fatigued…Karli was flitting ahead of him with ease.

"_**Just a little longer!"**_ The Asterite cried inside his head, sensing his exhaustion. Ecco forced himself forward, biting back the pain, summoning energy from deep inside. He felt the Asterite present, and the warmth provided him the final push into the familiar waters of the shrines.

The Temple was no longer there. The sandy bottom deep below had shifted and stirred, causing the support beams to bend until they gave out. The Temple had crashed into the ground far beneath, and the fog left over from the recent collapse still obscured the building from normal vision.

Instead, the entire remains of the Clan army had sought sanctuary near the mountain, as far from the Open Ocean as possible. The trio burst through from the side, entering through a newly formed crack as the mountain was being torn apart. When the Clan members spotted them, hundreds of clicks and whistles erupted over the wind.

"Ecco! Ecco's alive!"

"He did it! He defeated the Queen!"

"We're saved! Ecco, help us!"

The Bottlenose ignored them, his crystal blue eyes scanning for his closest comrades. He saw none of them.

"Asterite, where-"

"_**At the Mover Shrine,"**_ the globe answered. The golden orb dashed off, the two singers following. The Clan did not stand in Ecco's way, but instead gave him plenty of room to traverse the waters quickly. As Ecco approached the Mover Shrine, just a short distance from the surface, he noticed several familiar figures hovering near its crown.

Tara turned to his song, smiling as she saw him.

"Oh, Ecco!" She trilled. Trellia turned from the shrine, adding her own song dashing up the scales in joy. Karli whistled back, hurrying to Trellia's side. Also among them were the Prime Mover, her mate, and her son, Pilot. The Circle was pacing nervously, constantly chatting to himself, but he grinned when he saw Ecco. The Crimson was not present.

"Are they all right?" Karli asked. Trellia's happiness dimmed at this question.

"I…I don't know for sure."

"What's wrong?" Ecco probed, coming closer. Instead of answering, the sky singer just pointed with her snout towards the shrine's ceiling. Resting on top of the dome lay two figures with the same markings and shape. Their heads were safely encased in the air pocket bubbling at the top. The Spinners, Taren and Neria.

"What happened?" Ecco asked roughly, starting to soar downwards to them. When he got close enough, he realized that there weren't two injured dolphins, but just one. Taren's eyes opened when he heard Ecco, and the Spinner leapt up agilely to back away.

"Ecco…I…"

"What happened?" Ecco demanded again. Taren lowered his head.

"Neria saved my life, at the cost of her own." The Bottlenose halted.

"What?"

"_**Peace, Spinner,"**_ The Asterite crooned. _**"She isn't dead, not yet. Your care and perseverance have kept her spirit in tact and whole."**_ Taren lifted his melon, eyes widening in renewed hope.

"What can I do to-"

"_**Nothing more, I'm afraid, but don't fear,"**_ the globe soothed. _**"Her connection with you made her will to live stronger than most. Your devotion afterwards gave her even more strength. You can't do any more, but allow others to assist you."**_ The Spinner backed away.

"Of course, Asterite."

The globe approached the resting Spinner, her body showing absolutely no signs of life. She looked dead, as far as Ecco could tell, but he refused to doubt the Asterite again.

"_**Neria, dear Neria…"**_ The globe crooned, its shell beginning to glow with a faint light. It grew in intensity, like a lone star in an empty sea of darkness.

"_**Wake up…the others wish to see you, to hear you, and to sing with you once more. The oceans are distressed without your song, little singer. Please wake up…"**_ The globe's light then stretched out, drifting over the female Spinner and brushing her skin softly. She stirred.

"A…Aloch…is that you?" She murmured.

"_**Neria: The Ocean's Singer. Please come back to us all." **_

"All…of them?...I know…Taren…T-Taren?" She was becoming more alert, her eyes finally opening. By the time she had said Taren's name the second time, her head was up. She gasped, her eyes fully awake.

"Aloch!" She yelped, seeing the globe hovering close by. She attempted to get up, but the moment she tried, her eyes clouded over and she fell back.

"Neria!" Taren rushed to her side.

"_**Be easy, singer,"**_ the Asterite spoke to Neria. _**"You must recover. Your body is very tired, but there will be time to rest in the future. For now, we must act quickly."**_

"Thank-you, Asterite," Taren bowed his head.

"How are you all?" Ecco asked, turning to the Prime Mover. She bowed her head humbly.

"We are fine and strong, Ecco. The last remnants of the Vortex army that was surviving inside the Mountain raced out terrified when the first tremors came. We struck them down as they rushed out."

"You fought as well?" Ecco's brow rose impressed. The Prime Mover smiled.

"This is our home, Ecco. We would not allow those disgusting creatures to set one claw inside our Temple or shrines." The Bottlenose turned towards where the Temple once stood.

"I'm sorry for what has happened-"

"No need to apologize," the male Mover spoke. "That thing was old and useless. It stood for lies from the past, telling us only what horrors we used to believe with every fiber of our being. It was time for it to be erased." The Bottlenose glanced around.

"Where…where is the Crimson?" They all looked suddenly saddened. Ecco knew then what had happened.

"Sadly, we couldn't save him," the Circle chirped softly. "But he fought as brave as any of us. We mourn the loss of the last Crimson."

"We placed him in the Crimson shrine," Pilot whimpered. "We thought he would be happy there, with what was left of his race." Ecco nodded, a small smile of comfort appearing.

"I believe you did the right thing, Pilot." The globe hummed then, the gentle rhythm causing Ecco to turn his attention to it.

"_**Ecco, I suggest you let the rest of our comrades know exactly what is going on." **_

The Bottlenose nodded, turning to face the army quietly waiting. The winds were muffled under the water, but even under the cover of the mountain, the surface stirred and churned slightly. It was unsettling and frightening. The abysses appearing every once in a while in the sky sent shivers down the spine of any dolphin unlucky enough to see it appear.

"Listen, everyone!" The Bottlenose commanded. His voice was strong and firm, and everyone quieted immediately to hear.

"This is a terrifying time, but trust me and my friends. Believe me when I say you must all return back to your home, your world. They are all in the same distress, but once you are there, we can heal the timelines."

"You're not coming with us?" A Clan member spit. Ecco halted, remembering.

_I promised them…_

"Where is Mutaclone?" The same soldier asked. Ecco bit his lip, looking away.

"He…got left behind."

The Clan army stirred restlessly, murmurs echoing through the numbers. Although Ecco didn't need to say anything, they all figured and understood. They knew what had happened, and why.

"Our world is falling apart at the very seams, both physically and socially!" Another recruit shouted. "We will plummet back into war and bloodshed without a leader!"

"Ecco, please come with us!" Another begged.

"But…I…" Ecco began, but the Asterite summoned calm. The army quieted.

"_**Ecco, you can't go with them. Your task awaits you in your world. They must return alone." **_

"But I made a promise," the Bottlnose said weakly. He felt suddenly sick to his stomach.

"Wait," a voice suddenly came in. Everyone turned, amazed, to see Taren standing boldly, slightly away from Neria. She was watching with an uncertain expression.

"I…I can go in your place, Ecco."

"What?!" The entire group, minus the Asterite, cried.

"Taren, you're crazy!" Tara popped her jaw.

"But Taren…" Trellia began.

"No," was all he said.

"Taren," Ecco shook his head. "I can't possibly allow that."

"You allowed me to fight among them, lead them. I am the last general alive." The Bottlenose halted at his words, eyeing him in shock. Ecco knew Taren wouldn't lie about something so grave, and Neria behind him lowered her head in understanding.

"_**Is this what you truly want?"**_ The Asterite asked him. Ecco turned sharply to the orb.

"You're not serious, Asterite! Taren can't lead a civilization!"

"Ecco, your lack of faith hurts me," Taren said. The Bottlenose turned back to him, jaw dropping. The Spinner just smiled. "Please, hear me. I want nothing more than to return home with Neria and you all, to go back to familiar waters. But, like you said, you promised these singers. Your words of assurance gave them hope, and they fought with bravery beyond anything I have ever seen. I am amazed that they allowed me to lead, let alone follow me with their life. Let me take your place, so you can save us all."

"But, what if you can't come back?" Trellia whimpered. Taren smiled at her.

"I have the patience to wait for the chance to come. I am certain that I will find a way home." He glanced back at Neria. She didn't return the gaze.

"_**I promise, dear Taren,"**_ the Asterite said. _**"That I will do everything in my power to bring you home, someday. Your courage will be coveted by countless singers to come."**_

"Thank-you, Asterite." The Spinner bowed. He quickly turned to Neria, eyes dropping.

"Is it…okay with you?" Neria finally looked at him, and she smiled gently.

"Taren: Leading Star. You have found your destiny. I knew you would, someday." Taren lifted his head, mouth open slightly in awe. He had never thought of that before.

"The whales and I will be waiting for you. When all is well, come back home." Taren came up to her, nuzzling her softly.

"I will try."

With that, he bowed graciously to Ecco and the Asterite, taking his place among the Clan army.

"Clan, I pledge my service to all of you, if you would allow me to help you in any way I can." The recruits glanced amongst one another for a short bit, and then many nodded and smiled. One of them spoke up, loud enough for the listening pod to hear.

"We pledge our loyalty and support for you. Help us, and we will help you. Thank-you, for leading our song." The Spinner bowed, and so did the speaking soldier.

"Good luck, Taren!!" Tara squealed, flapping a fin gleefully. Trellia nudged her, scowling lightly.

"_**Everyone,"**_ the Asterite commanded. _**"Quiet your songs and close your eyes. Listen for the sounds of home."**_

Although a little lost, the Clan members obeyed. Ecco and his friends all did the same. Taren caught his last glimpse of his friends before he surrounded himself in darkness.

"_**Mover and Circle,"**_ the Asterite chimed. _**"Keep strong. Your songs will continue to echo in the future, and these waters will heal with your guidance. You may watch…"**_

Pilot snuggled closer to his mother, his eyes sparkling in excitement. As the skies shrieked over head, the dolphins listened for something different. Anything and everything…something besides the sounds of the world dying…

Eventually, the horrid noise died away, replaced by calm, serene, tranquility. Ecco listened to the peace, the quiet reminding him of the sea he had just left behind inside the mountain.

A low, extended moan grumbled far off. Ecco concentrated on it, and he recognized it as a whale's call. The creature was frightened, uneasy, but he sang out his comfort and strength to his family. His mate answered him, her cry rising up the notes gently in salutation.

"Ecco!" It was Tara. "I'm coming with you!"

"Me too!" Trellia's voice echoed along side her. Before the Bottlenose could protest, the waters suddenly were sucked away from beneath them. Or maybe…he had been lifted up into the skies at a tremendous rate. Either way, air whipped around him, but he wasn't tumbling and twisting around. Whatever vortex the Asterite had created, it was much more gentle than those the Time Machine or Foe technology had ever made. Quiet overwhelmed him, and he felt his skin cool in the transfer.

"I can hear them!" This song was Karli's, her excitement building. "I can hear the dolphins of Altantis!"

Soon enough, Ecco could hear them too. Their cries, calling out for help, but they were alive and well. His timeline, his world and reality, were still generally stable.

Suddenly, water enveloped the starred dolphin from all sides, sloshing around the surface as he returned to the water. The air ceased its movements, and water in a constant stirring motion replaced it.

"_**You may open your eyes, singers."**_ The Asterite's voice, strong and certain, made their hearts flutter in eagerness. The comrades were all but too willing to see again.

"Ecco!"

"He's returned!"

"The Immortal is back!"

The dolphins of Atlantis were close around, and the sudden reappearance of the pod members caused them to cluster close around the group. Trellia, Tara, Ecco, Karli, Neria, and the Asterite in its form of a golden globe were all tightly grouped, and the large gathering of dolphins gasped and backed off when they noticed the globe.

In the background, just a short distance away, the Guardian hummed softly. The giant crystal stature of Ecco tailwalking in victory was gray and cold reflecting the colors from above.

Ecco glanced above to the skies. Just like in the world of Man's Nightmare, the heavens were darkened.

Thick, angry clouds of dark grey and black tumbled over and over one another, but the lightning was less fierce and frightening. The winds howled and moaned, but the skies didn't scream. The trees quivered and the grasses trembled, but weren't bent in pain against the wind. The earth was steady and calm. If any abysses were being torn open up above, the clouds were obscuring them where they couldn't be seen. Ecco had no doubt they were there, but this timeline was in much better shape than the one he just left.

"Ecco, you've made it." Lenthan, the bottlenose podleader, approached him, his head lowered in worry. His melon was creased with deep lines. He had been stressed for some time, and the appearance of Ecco seemed to relieve a lot of the pressure on his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm back. And I see that we're in trouble."

"Ecco, what is going on? Please, what can we do? Our world is falling apart-"

"Don't worry," the marked dolphin assured him. Lenthan swallowed hard, looking unsure, but wishing to believe. "My friend is here to help us."

"Your…friend?" Ecco smiled.

The globed suddenly burst into music. His light extended out, the orb shimmering and sparkling like a snow globe in firelight. The emotion it radiated caused some confusion, because Ecco felt it to be…anger.

"_**Tara! Trellia! You disobeyed and came along?"**_ The Asterite wasn't pleased with this circumstance, and Ecco had a hard time understanding why. Neria, though saddened at the absence of Taren, also looked curious.

"I didn't want to leave him behind!" Tara whined. Trellia lowered her head.

"My apologies, Alronsutka, but I wished to see Ecco finish his mission, and I will then have finished mine."

"_**You finished yours long ago, sky singer!"**_ The Asterite reprimanded. Trellia winced under his harsh tone. _**"You two realize that, after I do what is necessary here, I may not have enough energy to return the two of you home for some time."**_

"We don't mind waiting," Tara lifted her nose high. The Asterite seemed to sigh, defeated by childish whims.

"_**Your hearts are strong. You love and care, and that is why you listened for this world and not your own. It seems I misjudged you both. My recovery time shall mean nothing to you." **_

"Recovery time?" Ecco inquired. He became concerned, and a sudden explosion of light from the static discharge above caused the pod surrounding him to flinch and draw further below.

"Asterite, please tell me. What is happening? What do you mean?"

The globe hesitated, but only for a moment.

"_**Ecco, the timelines are collapsing. I can stabilize them, but I can't heal them. My powers are not great enough for something of that magnitude. They will be vulnerable, extremely weak. If anything should disturb the fragile balance at or near the intersections, another infiltration of what has been and what was meant to be…this disaster could repeat itself instantaneously.**_

"_**I am able to sense the status of the Timelines flowing through the Timestream. If something is amiss, I may be able to extend my reach into the Tides of Time and provide the needed support, but I can't reach to sustain them at my current condition, let alone after I take the effort I must do here, and quickly. It will take time, and how much I am uncertain, before I am capable of taking that responsibility."**_ Ecco cocked his head.

"I'm still lost…"

"_**I need someone to take my place temporarily. The Timestream needs a constant guardian amongst the Tides, to prevent any disturbance from occurring in the first place. Once I have healed, and my energy is renewed, I will be able to commit my life to maintaining the stability of these realities. Unfortunately, many things have happened recently in such a short amount of time. I am unable to say how long it will take for my strength to recover completely. It could take centuries…" **_

"Centuries?" Karli gaped. She eyed her guardian with uncertainty, but the marked Bottlenose was absorbed in his own thoughts too deeply to notice.

Ecco finally understood. He had figured it out after the Asterite's first sentence. _Someone to take my place…_

So that's why the Asterite didn't object to Taren's demands to leave with the Clan.

Was Ecco the only one who knew?

_No, Angel knew. She said she would wait for me…for an eternity if she had to…_

"Is there no other hope? No other option or choice?" The marked Bottlenose asked. The globe shimmered unhappily.

"_**I'm afraid not. I need your help, Ecco." **_

"Wait, what's going on?" Tara demanded, her cheeks flustered. "You're hiding something from us Ecco, and it's not good. I can tell."

"Ecco…?" Trellia whimpered.

"I have to return," he eventually said. The pod around him was extremely quiet. They didn't understand why, but when Ecco said this, they all felt their hearts skip a beat. A sudden fear and longing spread through the group at lightning speed, almost as fast as the thunder above them. The winds shrieked angrily, and the earth began to tremble.

"I have to return to the Tides of Time."

"No!" Trellia and Tara shouted together.

"The last time you went there, you didn't get out for 500 years!" Tara complained. "You can't leave again!"

"I have to!" he snapped back at her. She pulled her head in, flinching away from his glare.

"Why, Ecco?" Karli whimpered. The Bottlenose glowered at the ground.

"Because if I don't, then something may happen, and I may not be around to save the day. Or, I may just be incapable. It's too risky to just leave them unattended after all these terrible things have happened. The Timelines need someone to watch over them, a guardian, someone to defend their fragile existence." Ecco halted in his thoughts.

_Someone to defend them…_

"_**There are other beings capable of creating mass destruction if they so choose to tamper with the timelines,"**_ the Asterite inserted. _**"Until I heal and am able to guard them myself, I must depend on another to do it for me."**_

"And how long will that take?" Tara growled at the orb. Trellia's brow rose in shock at her animosity.

"_**I don't know,"**_ the globe spoke sadly.

"That's why the Asterite wanted you two to go to your own worlds," Ecco said angrily. "Because you both could very well be trapped in this point of reality for the rest of your lives. You should have gone home."

"My home is with you!" Tara yelled.

"Tara," Trellia gawked. Ecco didn't say anything, but he glared at her coldly. His dark look was enough to make her stutter into saying something else. Karli backed away slightly, seeking shelter under Trellia's fins.

"But…but…I wanted you to come back home to the rest of us," Tara whimpered. Her fins shook, fighting back tears and sobs. "We all missed you so much," she whispered. To her surprise, Ecco smiled. His anger suddenly vanished, because the dolphin finally admitted that what was happening right now was really happening, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"I know. But, it looks like I'm destined to be a lone swimmer, wherever and whenever I go. I do have a home, though, and it's when I'm with every single one of you." He sighed then, lifting his head higher, looking up towards the angry sky. The abysses appeared, their frightful mouths of emptiness gaping and screaming wide.

"It is my duty to defend the future of everything and everyone here. I am a defender of the future, of earth's future." He looked down upon everyone again, this time including the Atlantis dolphins in his gaze.

"Will we ever see you again?" Karli whistled softly. Ecco shrugged.

"I can't promise."

"Then don't." He nodded, grateful, and the common grinned back. He turned to the globe.

"Asterite?"

"**Ecco…" **

The dolphin halted, turning around. That song he hadn't heard in a long time, its metallic edge and harsh tone making it completely unique to any living creature.

The Guardian had spoken.

"Yes…Guardian?"

"**I can provide you passage." **

"What?" The Bottlenose cocked his head. The Asterite hummed thoughtfully.

"_**Ah, I see,"**_ he mused.

"**I can open a vortex into the Tides of Time. The Asterite may return your friends safely to their waters." **

"You…you can do that?" Ecco asked, incredulous.

"**Yes." **

"Who knew?" Lenthan mumbled, shaking his head. "There are still so many secrets to our creation. This will be one Man will surely want to know about."

"We don't want to go," Tara stood firm. Trellia sighed deeply.

"Yes you do," Ecco countered, rolling his eyes. Tara wanted to protest, but he ignored her. He came up close to Trellia then, nuzzling her on both sides of her snout. Her blue eyes mirrored his own crystal gaze, but they weren't nearly as brilliant. After centuries of generations, they blue had lost their sparkle within her, but they were the same exact shade…only until they were extremely close like that, did anyone notice the similarity.

"It was good seeing you again. Next time, I hope to meet when there isn't a crisis at hand." She smiled at his words, nodding once. It looked like, if she had tried to speak, she would have burst into tears. Karli saw her lip trembling violently.

"You!" Ecco eyed Karli underneath her. "Be good, okay? You've grown so much…but there's always room for improvement." He chuckled. He eyed her deeply, smiling broadly. Then, he came close, touching his nose tip to hers for a second.

"I'm very, very proud of you Karli. Thank-you for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank-you for watching me," she whispered. Ecco nodded, closing his eyes.

"Good luck, Dad."

Ecco found he couldn't respond to this, for risk of breaking himself. Instead, he turned to Tara, who was still fuming, but not nearly as bad as before.

"Do me a favor, and do your best for the pod, okay Tara? I'm counting on you."

"Okay," she answered. Ecco paused, then deciding he should do this, suddenly glided close. He encircled his pectorals around her body in a tight embrace, and the female released a collection of bubbles in surprise.

"Thank-you," he whispered to her.

"My best wishes for you, Neria," he said as he pulled away to face the Spinner. "I'm sure Taren will find a way home. The Clan is not without resources, thanks to Mutaclone's dealings." Neria nodded. "Don't stop singing, though. You helped me more times than once on this crazy journey." Neria laughed lightly.

"Ecco, I promise. I won't stop singing till my last breath. I will spread the stories throughout the ocean and tell the world of all the good that is present and left. As a Master Singer, I will make sure our story echoes far and wide, and so will news that the world is safe. Please return someday. The ocean will miss your song dearly, as will I."

The Bottlenose nodded.

"My thanks for that."

Finally, the dolphin turned to the globe. He smiled, feeling the Asterite's warm thoughts in his head. He hoped that, in the Tides this time, this connection would remain.

"Thank-you, Asterite, for saving me back in the mountain. When I was unconscious, I saw Angel. She was in a sea of stars. It was remarkably beautiful.

"And someone spoke to me there, before I came to. I wanted to thank-you for those words; they brought much comfort." The Asterite didn't respond right away.

"_**It wasn't I who spoke to you in that place, Ecco."**_ The dolphin hesitated.

"…it wasn't?"

"_**Where your mind was, my own connection could not reach you. Whoever's voice you heard, it was not mine."**_

Ecco continued to look confused, but he didn't have long to ponder the situation.

The sky ripped open for a moment, the clouds whirling into a tight spiral. In a flash the hole was gone, but the earth moaned and cried, rocks and dirt flying upwards in a whirlwind. Even the grand Temple in the center of Atlantis creaked in the quake.

"_**Hurry, Ecco. We are running out of time."**_ The Asterite urged. Nodding towards the globe, the dolphin hurried over to the Guardian.

"Guardian!" He shouted over the waters frothing at the surface. "I'm ready! Open the vortex!"

"**Understood. Good luck Ecco, Defender of the Future."**

The giant crystal suddenly glowed brighter. The light danced inside its tall, metal body. It shimmered and shone, the humming growing louder until the ground seemed to shake underneath it.

A beam of violet light sprang upward, shooting into the sky directly above like a beam. When it struck a decent distance up, the beam halted its advance, the tail end catching up to meet at the top, single point. The dot hovered for a moment, and then suddenly widened with a boom. It sounded like the air had exploded apart to make room for the new giant hole in reality, and the dark abyss extended for eternity beyond.

Then, the air, light, and matter around the hole began to get pulled inside, spiraling into the dark maw until they blended into a rainbow of colors. Light flashed from inside the vortex, sparkles cascaded out from it in a waterfall of starlight.

Taking a deep breath, although he probably wouldn't need it, and swallowing hard, Ecco breached into the air, diving down towards the bottom of the city. Feeling his belly brush the sands, the dolphin with the stars on his head soared upward, his fluke making him race at a tremendous speed. He aimed his snout towards the sky, and leaped upward with all his might. The surface burst with his exit, his body soaring higher and higher.

Ecco dove into the vortex, his body disappearing in an instant by a flash of white light. The giant hole then wavered, pulsing as if alive. The edges contracted, and the vortex shrunk in size until it disappeared from sight.

The pod remained quiet for a while, until the earth suddenly began to shake violently. Rocks tumbled and buildings cracked, soft bits of coral breaking off into dust. Many screamed and wailed, afraid the earth was breaking apart.

Only the globe, glowing softly, remained completely motionless and silent.

Finally, the earth quieted. The dark clouds slowed in their mad dance, the lightning becoming less frequent until none was left. Their black, bloated color grew lighter and lighter, until they turned to fluffy whites and grays.

Everything returned to a tranquil peace, and the dolphins began to shift uneasily amongst themselves.

Was that it?

Abruptly, a loud crack interrupted the silence.

"Look over there!" Someone screamed. Everyone turned towards the Guardian, but the metal and crystal structure was perfectly all right. The sound hadn't come from it. Instead, eyes took in the giant statue of Ecco. A large crack had appeared near his fluke, and the break was jerkily reaching up his tail.

A network of breaks suddenly and loudly raced up the crystal dolphin, covering the body with a web of slivers. In one horrifying moment, the statue instantly shattered into hundreds of pieces, large and small. They tumbled to the ground, causing a cloud of dust to well up in the wreckage. When everything settled down, the pod slowly shifted to see the full scale of the damage.

The statue was far beyond repair. The Guardian continued to hum quietly.

"What happened?" Trellia asked softly. "Do you think…?"

No one answered her, and she didn't entirely wish to have an answer.

In the sky, a bird chirped timidly, testing its song. The sun's rays broke through the clouds, splattering the surface with glitter and light.

Neria's eyes sadly swept the scene, her heart heavy in depression. The crystal shards were brilliant in the sun, but a single piece glimmered differently from the others.

"Hey, look at that!" She sung, darting towards the piece.

"What is it?" Karli asked, coming closer in curiosity. Neria used her snout to dig and push away unwanted pieces, exposing the chunk she wanted to show. It was one of the many large portions from the shattering, but this one was different. Everyone near the surface gasped in awe when they saw it.

It was Ecco's stars, the constellation Delphineous. They were perfectly whole on the piece, not a crack or hair or chip anywhere near they're vicinity. The stars shone in the sunlight, glowing brightly.

"Trellia?" Neria asked softly, a smile coming to her face.

"Y-Yes?" the sky singer asked cautiously.

"You said long ago you were Ecco's direct descendent. Are you absolutely sure that is true?" Trellia looked taken aback for a moment.

"Well, of course it's true! I'm sure of it!" Neria turned to the Bottlenose podleader.

"Lenthan, was it?"

"Yes, dear Spinner."

"Do you know of any children that Ecco has fathered?" Lenthan's eyes widened, as if this was an inappropriate question for the time. After all, the earth had just been saved mere minutes ago.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. As far as my podmates and I know, the only child he has ever had anything to do with was the teaching of Karli, but she is a Common dolphin and not related to him in any way." Neria grinned mischievously after that.

"I thought so."

"What are you getting at, Neria?" Tara asked suspicious.

"Think about it. If Trellia truly is Ecco's descendent, he must have a mate and children sometime in his life to continue his bloodline. Time states that he must father a child!"

"So?" Tara asked again. Neria grumbled, annoyed.

"It means that Ecco is _guaranteed_ to return someday!" A murmur of excitement shot through the pod. Tara's eyes lit up.

"You're right!"

"There is no telling when he'll come back, but he eventually will," Neria nodded while saying this, agreeing with her own words.

"Wonderful," Trellia added.

"Neria!" Karli piped. "Do you think there is a chance we will _all_ get to see him again?" The Spinner hesitated, but then smiled. She saw Tara and Trellia, knowing they would soon return to their times.

"I do not know, dear Karli, but I do know this. Whenever I have doubted what is possible when including Ecco, I have been greatly surprised. Have faith, have hope…" She looked at the golden orb, its presence soothing and comforting. If the Asterite could have shown a smile, she sensed that it would be now.

The shooting star on her back shined brightly in the sunlight now stretching across the horizons. But, it wasn't nearly as bright or magnificent as the constellation directly below her.

"We can only wait and continue to sing and see what the future brings for us."

* * *

**From the Author-**

Okay, so remember when I said I would try to finish this story before August 23rd? Yeah, not gonna happen. :) Sorry, I tried, but you know me by now. It'll get there eventually, I promise.

Anyway, this chapter turned out pretty well. There were moments where I felt like a rushed through because I didn't want it to get too long. When reading through for spelling and grammar errors, I felt like there wasn't enough description in some parts, or that I could have carried a certain scene longer and into more detail. But I noticed the Word Count continue to count up, and I really wanted to get this chapter in before I moved into my dorm room for college. I think this chapter had the potential to be even better, but given the circumstances, I'm pleased with it.

Like the ending? The scene of Ecco departing in the vortex has been in my head for a LONG time too, just waiting to be written down. The idea of Taren staying behind with the Clan was a project in the making that I thought up of during the construction of this tale. Yey Taren, he finally found his purpose! It only took the _entire_ story for him to get to it. :)

And what do you think of the final sequence? The whole idea of the statue shattering when Ecco disappears was a pretty cool addition, I think. And I was rather pleased at the ending itself. It isn't exactly a cliff hanger, but it isn't a definite conclusion either. I tried to find a happy medium, because technically, this IS the end of the story, but not the last page in the novel. We've got one chapter left, the Epilogue, so I'll get to it.

Thanks for sticking with me this entire time. Can you hold off for one more?

_Yahoo!!_


	26. Epilogue

Chapter XXV

Epilogue

A year later…

_So the world goes round and round  
with all you ever knew.  
They say the sky high above  
is Caribbean blue._

If every man says all he can,  
if every man is true.  
Do I believe the sky above  
is Caribbean blue?

_If all you told was turned to gold,  
if all you dreamed was new.  
Imagine sky, high above  
in Caribbean blue. –_Enya, "Caribbean Blue"

The sunshine sparkled off the misting ocean, casting diamonds soaring into the air as the boat charged through the froth and wake ahead. The gulls cried and screeched, gliding among the rays of light above. Their white feathers glistened in the mists when they dove downward to catch the spray in their beaks.

Leaning upon the bow's railing, her waist-long bronze hair flipping lively in the ocean breeze, a young girl stretched her hand out to them, playfully laughing as the birds danced in the gales against the sea. Her blue-green eyes shone in reflection of the sea's brilliant color. She wiped her wrist against her forehead, futilely trying to keep her bangs clear from her vision.

The boat rose and fell gently, the swelling calm and manageable. The girl felt no fear of the ocean or falling in. Her father was at the helm. She was safe and secure.

"Katrina! Katrina, do you see anything yet?" Her father called from the door leading down into the small cabin inside. He sturdily climbed upward, placing his hand against his eyes to protect from the glare, looking for his daughter. She spiraled around, gleefully giggling in excitement.

"Not yet, Dad!" she yelled back, waving to make sure he saw her. "I don't see them yet! I only see the birds!"

"Well, keep a good look out! Larry says he hears them clear as cymbals, if that makes any sense. They're down there, somewhere…"

The boat's bow dove downward suddenly, causing spray to whoosh upward over the nose. Katrina danced away agilely, laughing as she avoided getting wet.

Her father came closer, grasping firmly on the railing himself as he scanned the surface.

"The dolphins are somewhere. I wonder why they aren't coming into sight. Usually they are so excited for visitors," he wondered aloud

"Maybe they're busy with something," the girl suggested. Her father laughed.

"Well, I can't possibly imagine what dolphins can be _busy_ with. The seas have been calm from chaos for a few years now. The waters of the Atlantis ruins have settled themselves now." He grinned suddenly, looking down at his daughter. "Would you like to hear them?"

Her eyes lit up, like little suns within the deepest part of the orbs. Her white pearl-like teeth flashed in a grin as wide as possible for the child width of her face.

"Oh! Can I?"

"Of course!" He laughed, as if there was no question to it in the first place. "Come with me."

He led the way down into the heart of the ship, ducking under the low ceiling as his hair brushed it in the wind. He was a tall, strong man, and the little girl bounded joyfully behind him, wishing she were someday tall like him.

"Larry! Larry!" Her father called out, the sudden darkness causing Katrina to pause. She rubbed her eyes, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the haze.

"Can you hear them well?"

"Yes sir!" The response came, higher in pitch. An arm waved once from along the wall, hands to his head as he pressed cups to his ears. He stared at the console screen, the bright colors, lines, and shapes confusing and slightly uninteresting to young Katrina, but Larry was deeply focused into it. He watched and listened at the same time.

"How many, do you think?" Katrina's father inquired.

"About….seven. I hear seven distinct voices among the chatter." He paused.

"Something wrong?" Katrina asked quietly. Larry glanced in her direction, got a quick a smile for her.

"Oh, no worries. I'm just curious. They sound agitated in some way, not that the dolphins would normally be quiet on a beautiful day like this, but it's not quite the same. I'm just wishing I was down there to see what's up."

"Bottlenose?" Katrina's father asked, crossing his arms expectantly. After a moment, Larry shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." The two men thought for a second, deliberating on what action to take.

"May I…listen?" Katrina interrupted their thoughts timidly, not forgetting the promise she was given. Her father's arms flew up when she asked, sighing.

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, Katrina. Larry, give her your headphones for a second."

"S-sure," Larry quickly took them off, handing them over to the smaller set of hands. The apparatus was little big for her skull, but she pressed the phones tightly over her ears, closing her eyes in anticipation.

Larry had been right. It didn't take long to hear them. There was only a moment of muffled quiet from around before her acute ears picked up the squeals and clicks of the dolphins. Katrina's eyes opened, a smile appearing. Her father grinned.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"I think it's wonderful." She closed her eyes again, trying to picture them in her head. Their slender bodies darting in between each other. The skin glistening smooth and strong in the sunlight as they breached. Their seemingly perpetual smiles carved from their jaws, their voices rising in delphine laughter.

"They sound…happy," she finally said after about a minute of intense listening.

"You think so, Katrina?" Her father asked, tilting his head curiously. She nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah. They don't sound upset. They sound…excited. Something good is happening right now, I think."

"That's interesting," Larry commented.

Suddenly, the console alerted the man of something new. He glanced in Katrina's direction once, then nodded to her father in confidence.

"Their location is being picked up. The dolphins are approaching us from the northeast." Katrina gasped.

"Are they coming? I want to see!"

"Let's go back up; better let Larry have the headphones."

Katrina gingerly took them off, careful to not allow the chord to get caught on anything. Larry immediately put them back on, swiveling in his seat to get close to the sound system again. Katrina dashed after her father, who was leading the way back towards the blinding light outside.

"Hey! Hey!" Larry called after him.

"What?"

"I think I've got it! Their sound…it matches up with data from our references! I believe we've got a small pod of spinners coming to see us!"

Outside was just as brilliant as before, but Katrina wasn't interested in the scenery anymore. All she wanted to see were the dolphins coming towards her. Placing both hands flat above her eyebrows, she anxiously scanned the surface, looking for anything that could signify a dolphin. Any splash or wave made her jump, thinking it was a leaping cetacean.

"There they are!" Her father spotted them first, of course, being so much taller than she. He grabbed at his side, pulling a small pair of binoculars from his pocket. A few moments later, and he yelled out loud in satisfaction.

"Geez, Larry, I can always count on you! Without a doubt, those are definitely spinners." He turned to Katrina. "I've got to head under for a second."

"Can I wait here?"

"Sure! Just don't fall overboard, okay?" He ruffled her hair affectionately, and she playfully swatted his hands away.

As he walked back towards the darkness of the cabin, Katrina securely locked herself onto the railing. The wind was perfect, blowing her long locks of hair behind her.

The boat had stopped now, the engine being shut off. Katrina could clearly hear them, chirping as they came. She could see them approaching, whisking just beneath the surface like grey bullets. One decided to breath, and then immediately more followed in a frenzy of froth and spray. They came from the starboard side of the bow, dashing directly towards Katrina and then diving underneath the boat. They vanished, and then she heard them breathing on the other side, the surface cracking as they leapt about.

"Hey! Come back, I wanted to see you!" Katrina giggled. Whether or not they completely understood her, they did return, intertwining their paths, and yet somehow not running into each other, in front of her. She stood on her tip toes, leaning over to look at them dashing about.

"Oh wow, look at all of you! You're all so beautiful! And you sound so happy!" She commented, hearing the clicking as they spy-hopped multiple times in rapid succession, like little bobbing corks.

They chattered back at her, pivoting on their powerful tails. She noticed their dark colors and bright, lovely stripes. One of them had a bright, white mark on its dorsal fin, like a comet in the night sky. They were smaller and more slender then the other dolphins she had seen in pictures back home. But all their movements were quick, lively, and with a grace she had rarely seen in other animals back around home.

"Why are you guys so happy? I mean, it's a nice day, but you all sound so excited about something. Are you excited to see us?" She asked as if she could have received a direct answer, but she wasn't expecting one.

One of the dolphins bobbed especially higher, squealing out in delight. Flapping its pectorals, the dolphin showered her in mist, and Katrina giggled in delight. Gazing around, she suddenly paused in slightly confusion.

"Wait a minute…" she pondered. The dolphins had stopped moving, watching her in curiosity. Then, lifting a finger, she began pointing at them one by one.

"One…two…" she started, making sure she didn't miss or go over any dolphin a second time. They miraculously held their positions, as if excited to be counted.

"Five…six…seven…" She then pointed to the dolphin right beneath her, the one that had sprayed her.

"…eight." She cocked her head.

"Hey, I thought Larry said there were only seven of you. I guess he was wrong!" She laughed. Leaning over further, careful to keep her balance, she eyed the eighth dolphin with high interest.

"Hmmm…wait, you're a little different from your friends."

The eighth dolphin turned its head, staring at her deeply.

Katrina gasped lightly, in awe at its actions. It was slightly larger than all the others, a living cloud in the water. It was bulkier, stronger. But what dazzled her most were its eyes. They were a bright, crystal blue, shining like the sky above her. They radiated a light and intelligence unlike anything she had seen before. Not in her dog or her cat back home, or even the horses at her grandma's house. It was almost as if the dolphin was trying to talk to her, but sadly it couldn't. But it _looked_ at her, with more meaning than words could ever say.

"You're not like the others. I don't think you're one of them at all, but they're obviously your friends. Are you just visiting them?"

The dolphin spun slowly around, eyeing her with an eternal smile. Katrina abruptly gasped.

"I bet I know! Your friends are so excited because _you're_ here, aren't they? You _are_ visiting them, and they just missed you so much, they're singing about it!"

The grey dolphin popped its jaw, its voice cackling in high pitched laughter. After that, without a second glance, it dove straight downward, instantly vanishing. The waters were very clear in this particular spot, and Katrina could see spinners further down than where the grey dolphin disappeared…

Katrina waited, but the grey dolphin didn't come back up.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She whipped around, eyes glittering in excitement.

"Dad, you're not gonna believe this! There's another dolphin! An eighth one!"

"Eh?" She heard him rumble from down the door.

She skipped over towards it, stumbling slightly in a sudden gust of wind that squealed across the seas. It came out of nowhere, throwing water higher than before, spraying the deck violently. Katrina couldn't prevent her clothes and hair from getting hit. She screamed in sudden chillness.

In the background, she heard something odd in the wind. Turning her head in the direction the gust headed, she swore she heard something…someone…whisper.

"You all right, Katrina?" her father chuckled, seeing her dripping wet. He already had a towel in his hand.

"Dad, I saw an eighth dolphin," she said grabbing the cloth, completely forgetting about the talking wind. "He was bigger than the others, with grey skin and the bluest eyes I've ever seen!"

"Really, now?" The man asked, seeing his daughter speaking so earnestly. "Could Larry have miscounted? Let's double check; are our friends still there?"

Again, they went to the railing, Katrina putting a hand to her brow to see better.

"One…two…three…" she jabbed a finger at each dolphin, the spinners still watching in amusement. The one with the white comet on its dorsal fin seemed to chuckle with its rapid clicks.

"Five…six…seven…" she looked around, but the eighth was no where to be found. "Where…where did it go?" She asked. Looking at her father, he only shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"But Dad, I really _did_ see an eighth dolphin! It was right beneath me, and I talked with him!"

Katrina was a very sincere and honest child. Her father had never known her to make up fairy-tales or stories, so he didn't get upset. He just shrugged, letting the idea slip away.

"Whatever you saw, Katrina, the sonar isn't picking him up, the little sneaker. Unless he just vanished from existence…or my machine's broken!" He suddenly laughed. "Come on, now, let's get you dry."

Using his large hand, he steered his daughter towards the cabin where warmth and dryness waited. The spinners cackled and squealed when she left, and she was allowed to turn and wave at them. She smiled again, almost forgetting the mysterious disappearing dolphin.

"Thanks for coming to see us!"

One-by-one in rapid succession, the spinners dropped downward into the depths of the ocean. Their stripes glistened in the sunlight beneath the surface as they dashed away. Their powerful tails made their bodies become agile blurs vanishing in the reaches far away.

They were gone in almost an instant.

Katrina took her father's hand, walking quickly across the deck towards the darkness of the inside. Together, they too disappeared to the world to the comfort of inside.

The dolphins could not be seen from above the surface. Their bodies had merged with the ocean's depths, the water swallowing their image from eyes above. Along the surface, the wind whistled and whispered, a comforting voice hidden within containing a heart felt goodbye. The boat was left for tranquility and solitude, the only obstruction along the endless blue surrounding them. It rocked gently back and forth in the waves, the ocean a careful guardian.

According to the console within the ship, the dolphins were gone.

But in Larry's headphones, one could hear them singing continuously until their voices finally faded away into the farthest distance. And when the final audible note was sung, the happiness that Katrina had heard could be still be felt in every single beautiful, wondrous pitch that formed the dolphins' music.

The End

Abcdefg

**From the Author-**

And here we are, the final conclusion! Well, what did you think? Apparently, since you've made it this far, you must have been either enjoying yourself or extremely curious and/or tolerable. For either reason, I thank-you from the bottom of my heart. I'm glad I was able to bring you some sort of entertainment or at least interest.

As for this particular chapter – sorry it took SO LONG to get it on. To be honest, I had a terrible fit of writer's block. I had no idea how to end this story! -.- I could have left it as it was for Chapter 24, but I didn't want to. Not only had I said that I would add an epilogue in, but I also just wasn't satisfied with the ending. I wanted to add one more shorter addition, but of what?

Then college hit, and before I knew it I was submerged in homework, music, and so many others things… 0.o I'm sure if any of you are in college right now, you would understand. There are times when I have tons of time on my hands, and others when I feel like I don't have a second to spare. Later today, I'm actually going to go prepare for a Chemistry exam coming up and practice my instruments for an evaluation coming later this week. So, not only was I clueless as to what to write about, but I had little time to think about an ending! But I finally got so sick of not having this story finished, that I made myself sit down and _type._ Well, look what happened! I finally finished. I kept my word. 

I had originally wanted this tale to end from the dolphins' perspective like the rest of the story, but just kind of out of the blue, I got this random idea to end it from a human's. I'm still kind of iffy about it, but it's definitely unique and unexpected, so I went with it. Overall, I'm rather pleased. It was made shorter because it didn't need the length, as well as me not knowing exactly where to go with it. But I got it down, and we're done!

Well, this isn't my first ever story written, but it _is_ the first one I've ever written and finished when all the writing was my original idea. And, it took longer than expected to do it, but it was quite a journey. I began the first chapters when I was sophomore in high school. Now, after typing the last chapter, I'm almost done with the first semester of my freshman year of college. Wow.

And I believe that this story was wonderful in developing my own sense of writing. I can definitely see a change throughout the years as I grew older and tried different things. I personally believe that I've improved quite a bit since the first installments of Uniting of Times. (I certainly hope I haven't gotten worse!) But I feel like my writing has matured by a large degree, and I don't think I would have improved as much as I have without having a large project like this to work on. It's quite a satisfying feeling to have it completed.

I may read through it again sometime and re-upload corrections in words or passages, make odd phrases make more sense, but I won't be changing any major part of the story. As of now, this tale is officially complete.

To all my readers, thank-you for getting through this adventure with me. And thank-you for the support. It brought such joy to find other people _enjoying_ my writing. You were a great motivation to make time to write, to be creative, to think and ponder about what would happen to Ecco in the next transition between main events. This was so much fun! I hope it was for you too.

Anyway, take care, all of you. I'm happy to know you share a joy of reading and writing (and Ecco!) like me. Keep on dreaming!

Sincerely,

~Aldara-Nerita~


End file.
